El Verdadero Precio de Mi Obsesión
by Axavenus
Summary: Una abogado ambicioso, egoísta y calculador, cree que todo que lo obsesiona lo puede conseguir con manipulaciones...¿cual será el precio que deberá pagar por lograr su objetivo? AU/OCC/OOC/Lemmon/
1. 1 El Perfecto Yo

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

**El Precio de mi Obsesión**

**Capítulo 1 – El Perfecto Yo**

**EPOV**

Las copas de los árboles se mesen suavemente, acariciados por el viento destacando los colores tornasolados del Central Park al caer el sol, la vista definitivamente calman mi estrés, mis ansiedades. Hay momentos, como este, que los consejos de mi madre toman peso, el brindarme la libertad de compartir mi vida y no solo mi cama. No es que no tenga la oportunidad, sólo no creo en la cursilería de las relaciones y la pérdida de tiempo que esto conlleva. Si prescindir de las formalidades es el precio que debo pagar para ser quien soy estoy dispuesto a pagarlo…

Estoy orgulloso de lo que soy. Siempre fui el mejor en todo lo importante, me dedique a triunfar en la universidad de Oxford en Inglaterra… gane todos los galardones y mi mayor logro es ser el presidente de mi propia compañía, todo lo que he logrado ha sido por mi esfuerzo y dedicación.

-Sr. Cullen, Los inversionistas y nuevos abogados lo espera en la sala de juntas en 5 minutos. – parado desde el ventanal le respondí a mí secretaria – Gracias Ángela, voy enseguida, podrías enviarme un café a la sala.

-Por supuesto Sr. Cullen

Entro en la sala de conferencias donde me esperan los inversionistas. Sonrió por qué este es mi mundo, donde soy el mejor como siempre me he propuesto. Tengo 30 años y he logrado lo que me he propuesto cosa que a muchos le llevo mucho más tiempo. No soy un conformista, no puedo entender como mi padre que es un abogado de renombre nunca tuvo el más mínimo interés de formar su propia empresa, simplemente se limitó a ser bueno, no el mejor. No es que le critique su forma de ser o su solidaridad cada vez que le ayudaba a personas sin recursos, pero ese es él y yo no comparto su visión.

-Buenas Tardes – entre a la sala de juntas y me dirigí a la cabecera de la gran y pulida mesa del directorio, tomé mi café expresso y me dirigí al ventanal, sin mirar a ninguno de los que estaban en la sala – Bueno, ¿Cuáles son las novedades? – me doy vuelta para verlos catorce personas, catorce profesionales, los mejores mirándome. Veo a Jasper sonreír con suficiencia.

-Edward, las novedades son estos tres nuevos integrantes de nuestra firma. – haciendo una señal con su mano indica a 2 hombres y una mujer, los nuevos pienso… los graduados de Yale, y Harvard… en fin.

-La Srta. Irina Denalí, el Sr. Jacob Black y el Sr. Michael Newton, les presento al Sr. Edward Cullen, Director de la firma C&M International Corporation, la cual a partir del lunes ustedes serán parte. – Volviendo su mirada a mí, Jasper me cedió la bienvenida-

-Señores y Señorita, esperamos lo mejor de ustedes. Como bien saben han sido evaluados, y calificados para pertenecer a nuestra compañía, esperamos no desaprovechen la oportunidad y el respaldo de pertenecer a una de las mejores firmas de abogados del mundo. No aceptamos mediocres, ni conformistas, esta firma se forjo con trabajo lo cual significa éxito, ser los mejores. – Pase mi mirada por los tres nuevos, deteniéndome un minuto en cada uno, observando y midiendo las capacidades de enfrentamiento. – Tengo un don – Les dije mirándolos fijamente – puedo distinguir quien sirve realmente para este trabajo con solo ver sus reacciones. Permítanme decirles que a pesar de salir de honores de las mejores universidades, no basta para lograr el éxito, es necesario mucho más que eso, espero lo descubran y recalco no hay segundas oportunidades. – Vi como Newton se removió incómodo y como Delani bajo la vista por unos segundos. Black me miro sin un asomo de conmoción, por lo que sonreí satisfecho.

-Los esperamos a partir del lunes para incorporarse al Staff, se les entregaran sus credenciales al salir de esta reunión. – Dijo Jasper- Hemos terminado por hoy.

Me levante y volví al ventanal, mirando detenidamente a Denalí, fijándome en sus ver sus largas piernas al salir de la sala… suaves curvas y carnosos labios… se volvió al sentir que la miraba y al encontrarse con mis ojos, abrió levemente su boca y salió de la sala. Definitivamente ella necesitara una entrevista personal con Edward Cullen.

Jasper se levantó y se dirigió a mí con su típica expresión de "no te metas en esas faldas"

-Edward, sabes que mañana esta de cumpleaños Emmet y Alice me pidió que te recordara que la cena es a las 8, en casa de Carlisle y Esme.

-Gracias, estaré ahí no puedo perderme el cumpleaños de mi hermano, además de que tú encantadora esposa, sería capaz de estrangularme.

-Eso no lo dudo, ¿vienes solo?

-Pareces una vieja cotilla Jasper. Sabes que siempre voy solo.

-Te pregunto ya que últimamente se te ha visto muy acompañado de Jane Volturi, y Alice pensó que la invitarías a conocer a la familia. – Soltó una carcajada que termine por imitar

-Sabes que nunca involucro mis revolcones con la familia, es solo placer nada más.

-¿Cuándo sentaras cabeza Edward? – Me miro de lado analizándome… Por mucho que sea mi mejor amigo y esposo de mi hermana me irrita cada vez que hace eso.

-Jasper, sabes que no me interesa, mis objetivos son otros – Dije apretando los dientes – Y las mujeres que pasan por mi cama son terapia para el estrés.

-Querido amigo, va a llegar el día que una mujer ponga tu mundo de cabeza, e implores sus atenciones y sabes que va a pasar, caerás de rodillas por ella. – Ahora fue mi turno de soltar una risotada.

-Eres ridículo Jasper, ese día nunca lo verán tus ojos.

Me serví un vaso de Whisky y lo trague de un sorbo mientras unas pequeñas manos enrollaban mi cintura, y comenzaban a trabajar en mi cinturón. Tome la pequeña mano con fuerza y me gire para ver a Jane, toque suavemente su rubio y largo pelo entre mis dedos y presione cerca de su nuca para besarla con fuerza, salvajemente. Soltó un jadeo y la apreté contra mí, tome su cintura y baje a sus nalgas las que apreté, volvió a soltar un gemido. Sentí su impulso por subirse a mis caderas y en ese momento la solté.

La aleje de mí y camine por la sala de mi penthouse y me senté en el sillón sin decirle nada, solo la mire.

Ella camino sensualmente hasta quedar frente a mí y comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno cada botón de la blusa de seda gris. Paso suavemente sus manos por sus pechos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres? – y siguió moviéndose provocativamente frente a mí, tomando el cierre de su falda, girando para comenzar a bajarla por sus nalgas. - ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Decía mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas y su ajustada falda caía a sus pies.

La mire silenciosamente mientras pasaba sus manos por sus muslos y tocaba su ropa interior de encaje. Cuando volteo para desabrochar su sostén. Me puse de pie y camine hacia ella.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú? – preguntó mirándome con sus azules ojos llenos de deseo, colmados de entrega. Pase mis yemas por su clavícula lentamente hasta llegar al cuello, tome su mentón y me acerque suavemente como si quisiera besarla, ella cerro anticipadamente sus ojos y abrió su boca para recibir un beso que nunca tuve la intensión de darle.

-Vístete Jane – Le dije fríamente y me senté en el brazo del sillón. Ella demoro en reaccionar a lo que le había dicho. Me miro con confusión y se acercó a donde yo estaba.

-¿Qué me has dicho? - un leve quiebre note en su voz -

-Lo que has escuchado, ¡vístete! Recoge tu ropa y póntela. No es algo difícil de entender Jane.

-¿p..porqué… tú me llamaste para que viniera a tu casa?... – Tartamudeo y fue por su blusa y falda

-Te llame Jane, pero nunca te dije para qué. Tú asumiste.

-Eres un imbécil Cullen, ¿para qué más me querías si cada vez que estamos juntos es para meternos en la cama? ¿Qué esperabas que asumiera? - La mire mientras subía el cierre de su falda y se ponía sus altos tacones.

-¿Eso es lo que tú quieres de esto, solo sexo? – Levanto su cabeza y en vi un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Sonreí por sus expectativas.

-Mmm… Edward, tú eres muy interesante además de un excelente amante. – Dudo- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tú quieres algo más? – susurro

-Déjame explicarte Jane, tú eres modelo, necesitas fama, necesitas posición y sobre todo exposición. Pero yo no deseo eso, no deseo más fama de la que mi profesión y mi empresa me dan. ¿Sabías de las revistas que te vinculan a mí?... ¿de que eres mi novia?... ¿Futura Señora Cullen?

-Si Edward, las he visto – Dijo bajando la mirada y tomando el asa de su bolso.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?, te lo dije la primera noche que te metí en mi cama. No quiero exposición ni sentimientos, quiero solo sexo. Nunca te mentí Jane, siempre fui sincero. No quería esto. ¿tú querías algo más, querías una relación? – Entorno los ojos y vi cómo se tornaban cristalinos - Eso me irrito y la tome de la muñeca –

-¿Querías algo más Jane?

-¡SI!, estas contento Edward, siempre quise algo más, siempre quise ser más que tu calienta cama… - lloriqueo – m…me.. enamore… de t..ti.

Cerré los ojos y afirme mi agarre y la lleve hasta la puerta. Ella se resistió y se soltó dándome una cachetada mirándome con dolor. Abrí la puerta y me di vuelta.

- ¿Es necesario que te diga que te largues de mi casa, o estas esperando el cheque por tus servicios? – Le dije mientras me serví otro trago de Whisky.

-Eres un maldito Edward Cullen, y espero ver el día que te tengas que arrastrar y morder tu propio polvo. – Dijo entre dientes y posteriormente un portazo.

Camine hasta mi hermoso piano, pase las manos por las suaves teclas de mármol y me senté en el banquillo.

Porque se empeñan en algo más… mujeres… siempre lo arruinan… Jane es una amante gloriosa y osada, pero tenía que involucrarse. Tenía que salir en la prensa y pavonearse… ¡Dios!.. Lamentablemente me dan asco las prostitutas, por más caras y exclusivas sean.

Ahora tendré que soportar a mi familia y sus conspiraciones por que tenga novia, me case y tenga hijos. Nunca he sentido esa necesidad, nunca lo he necesitado. Si he sentido la soledad, pero un buen revolcón aclara mis prioridades.

Ya mañana tendré otra amante espero que esta no lo arruine.

**::::::::::::**

**Espero sus comentarios**

** Cariños **

**Axavenus**


	2. 2 Epifanía

**Disclaimer:**La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ella es la mejor... de otra forma Edward Cullen sería mi esposo en este momento... jajja como quisiera! La historia es toda mía.

Capítulo 2 - Epifanía

EPOV

"_Las ventanas se azotaban fuertemente contra la pared, producto de la terrible tormenta, me senté en la cama asustado por el ruido y sin reconocer donde me encontraba. Me levante desconcertado sintiendo el piso de madera sobre mis pies, camine hacia la ventana para tratar de cerrarla y el viento frio erizo mi piel, sentí la contracción de mis músculos y el viento azotando fuertemente mi cuerpo impidiendo que pudiera avanzar. ¿será esto un tornado?... pero si vivo en Nueva York – Reflexione dándome cuenta que no estoy en un lugar conocido – Logro llegar a la ventana y tratar de cerrarla, el viento suelta su fuerza contra mí y las ventanas se azotan dejando miles de vidrios por el suelo, caigo de espaldas por el asombro y trato de levantarme y siento punzante los vidrios sobre las palmas de mis manos y las levanto para verlas sangrar… comienzo a gritar y me siento desesperado, trato de ponerme de pie y me clavo vidrios en los pies. Grito desesperado y avanzo arrastrándome hacia una puerta que no había visto anteriormente, me desplomo cerca de ella y siento que se abre lentamente, mi corazón está latiendo rápidamente y lo siento en mis costillas, me aterro por saber que aparecerá y yo con mis manos y pies sangrando. Cierro los ojos preparado para lo peor, el pánico me recorre. Siento unas suaves manos tomar los vidrios y sacarlos no duelen, siento que fuera una tarea fácil, decido abrir mis ojos y toda la tormenta parece haber terminado, me fijo en las manos y noto que son pequeñas ella está juntando los vidrios de mis manos y pies, puedo notar su piel blanca y suave... Lleva un velo cubriendo su rostro y cuerpo, me gustaría descorrerlo._

_-Levántate - me dice la mujer misteriosa, de repente me siento atraído como un magneto por ella, su voz es suave como una caricia. Obedezco y me levanto, noto que ya no sangro y las heridas no me duelen. Me paro junto a la mujer y alzo mis manos para correr el velo de su cara, cuando casi lo alcanzo ella de un golpe incrusta todos los vidrios directamente en mi corazón, lo siento desgarrarse junto con mi carne y la sangre sale desde ahí. Miro horrorizado lo que paso sin reaccionar solo el alocado latido de mi corazón sufriendo y desangrado"_

Un desgarrador grito rompió el aire… me senté rápidamente sobre mi cama y llevando mi mano al pecho asegurándome que no sangra y no hay vidrios.

Maldigo porque hace años que no tenía pesadillas ¿Qué mierda me pasa?... ¿Qué es todo esto?... vuelvo a reposar mi cabeza en la almohada cerrando los ojos y tratando de recuperar los ritmos de mi corazón. Salto de la cama cuando suena el despertador. Lo tiro por la esquina de mi dormitorio y me levanto hacia el baño a darme una ducha.

Mientras el agua tibia corría por mi cuerpo, pensé en la maldita pesadilla pegando mí frente a las baldosas de la ducha, ¿Qué significa?... esa mujer, primero miedo, después curiosidad y cuando la quería cerca…. Maldición porque me afecta, soy un hombre, ni siquiera creo e supersticiones y estupideces para quienes tienen tiempo que perder. Salí de la ducha decidido a olvidar la pesadilla y preocuparme de lo que tiene valor para mí.

Entre a la cocina y dirigiéndome hasta a la isla donde me espera mi tazón de café listo con mi desayuno.

-Buenos días Sr. Cullen – me saluda Carmen mi ama de llaves.

-Buenos días Carmen y le sonrío. – Tomando mi café mientras extendí el diario sobre la mesa. – Carmen no es necesario que te quedes hoy, puedes tomarte la tarde libre ya que iré a almorzar con mi familia.

-Entendido Sr. Cullen. – Asintió y se dirigió al dormitorio.

Carmen ha trabajado para mí desde que me independice del buffet de abogados de mi padre, es una empleada silenciosa y sobretodo discreta. Cuando volvió se acercó a mí para retirar mi desayuno que ya había terminado. Vigiló lo que hace, como toma el tazón entre sus manos, tiene manos pequeñas, morenas, las uñas cortas y pulidas.

Conducía en dirección a la casa de mis padres, pensando en los distintos casos de las empresas con las que trabajamos. La demanda contra la petrolera Amerada Hess Corporation, que requería de uno de mis profesionales en Houston, Texas a recabar los antecedentes.

_Enviaré a alguno de los nuevos a ver como se desenvuelven en terreno._ Perdido en mis pensamientos casi choco al _mini Cooper_ estacionado en mi lugar dentro del garaje de la casa de mis padres. ¿De quién será este autito de juguete?... no es del gusto de los integrantes de mi familia, molesto salgo de mi _Camaro Gris y_entro a la casa por la puerta de la cochera, directamente al pasillo que da a la sala donde las risas de Emmett se escuchaban amortiguadas por las paredes y el ruido de la televisión.

Camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la gran y espaciosa sala, me apoye en el pilar fijándome que mis padres y mi hermano mayor veían la televisión.

-¿Me pueden explicar que hace esa imitación de auto en mi lugar para estacionar? – Mis padres se giraron al escucharme mientras se reían con Emmett del programa de televisión

-Hermano, no seas gruñón te vas a arrugar antes de tiempo, además lo primero que debes hacer es saludar – Siguió riéndose, ni mirarme. Mi madre se levantó y se acercó hasta mí para besar mi mejilla.

- Hola hijo, que bueno que has venido a estar con nosotros… por cierto Edward, el auto que viste aparcado es de una amiga de la universidad de Alice, se cambió hace poco a la ciudad y vino a visitar a tu hermana. – Miro a Carlisle quien se había puesto a su lado abrazando su cintura

-Madre – bese su mejilla- Me pareció extraño nada más…

-Hola hijo – Saludo mí padre dándome un beso en la mejilla – Moveré mi Mercedes no te preocupes

-Hola papa, no te preocupes, pero no hay espacio en el estacionamiento tampoco es tan grave. Sólo pero prefiero proteger mi Camaro antes que ese saco diminuto de latas.

Me senté junto con Emmett quien seguía soltando carcajadas haciendo vibrar el sofá.

_Esta será una tarde desperdiciada con todas las estupideces que se le ocurren a Alice pensé, mientras Emmett me lanzaba un puñetazo en el brazo._

-¿Así que sales con la menor de los Vulturis? ¿Jane? - _Acá comenzó la tortura de emparejemos a Edward el soltero codiciado_

-No Emmett, no salgo con ella. Solo me divertía con ella - Mirando por el rabillo del ojo por si mi madre aparecía

-Pero Eddie, tú sabes que no te escaparas de esta… Las chicas han estado cotilleando toda la semana… por lo que tú "diversión" dijo en la revista, ¿Cómo se llama?... esa que leen ellas, en fin. – _Me imagine el infierno personal… efectivamente esta será una tarde muy larga._

_-_No me digas Eddie, mi nombre es Edward. La verdad no me preocupa lo que piense la gente, ella es más bien era diversión

-¿Con quién te divertías hermanito? – Pregunto Alice quien venía de la mano de Jasper muy sonrientes los dos.

-Con nadie hermanita, solo aclarando malos entendidos. – _Le sonreí sarcásticamente sabiendo que no se guardaría ningún comentario._

-Hablando de malos entendidos hermanito ¿Jane Volturi?, por favor Edward creí que tus gustos eran más refinados – dijo irónicamente _- Mi hermana siempre ha tenido aprensiones con la familia Volturi y en especial con Jane_- O sea Edward es una arpía y calculadora.

-¡Alice! No me interesa saber tu opinión, para darme los revolcones que quiera, al final es eso nada importante que un desahogo - Ella miro sobre mi cabeza y abrió los ojos, antes de responder y supe lo que me esperaba, cuando me gire mi madre me miro fríamente, baje la mirada resignado –

-Disculpa Esm… mamá…

-Edward Cullen, eres un hombre brillante e inteligente pero la forma despectiva que tratas a las mujeres me ofende – Frunció el ceño y sus labios se hicieron una línea recta – Por lo menos piensa en tu hermana o en mi cada vez que quieras denigrar a una mujer, a ver si así muestras un poco más de respeto – Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la cocina. – Mire enfurecido a Alice, ella siempre logra que Esme se enojara conmigo o me sorprendiera en algo.

-¿Dónde está Rosalie y Bella? - Pregunto Emmett poniéndose de pie.

-En el Jardín con la pequeña Emma - Dijo Jasper

-Voy a buscarlas… demasiada tensión en esta sala… no me quiero estresar– yéndose por el pasillo.

Me levante y me fui al comedor donde Esme terminaba de preparar la mesa. Me puse a su lado, notando sus delicadas manos mientras acomodaba el servicio, eran blancas con dedos finos con pequeñas arrugas en ellas pero de aspecto totalmente suave.

-Perdona mamá – le dije tomando sus manos para que me mirara - Te pido disculpas por ser tan insensible.

-Edward, hijo. - Miro directamente a mis ojos – me entristece de verdad que te comportes de esa forma, eres un buen hombre. Me atormento por saber que paso o en qué momento de tu vida cambiaste… me gustaría saber qué fue lo que pasaste para convertirte en alguien que desconozco muchas veces. Me da miedo como pueda terminar y cuando daño puedas hacerte por esto.

-Mamá no es así como piensas, soy un hombre con aspiraciones y anhelos. Nada me ha pasado. Quiero ser el mejor, y he decido los costos que quedan en el camino hacia el éxito para lograr lo que deseo- Apreté levemente sus manos, y la abrace

-El problema hijo, es que lo más importante en tu vida es justamente lo que no permanece. – Me abrazo nuevamente y siguió acomodando los servicios.

Estaba realmente molesto, _el mismo problema cada vez que vengo donde mis padres o estoy con mis hermanos, siempre critican mis prioridades, si ellos son conformistas con lo que son o lo que tienen, no es mí problema, yo siempre voy a querer más, es tan difícil de entender que siempre necesitare todo mi esfuerzo para hacer lo que me propongo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para evitar sus estupideces y cuestionamientos? Todo el tiempo quieren enrolarme en una relación… y yo no quiero me siento cómodo soltero y con encuentros sexuales ocasionales…_ - ¡Maldición! - Exclame frente al baño me enferma tener que ver la decepción de mi madre o mi padre cuando hago todo por ser el mejor.

Salí del baño sin prestar mayor atención a quienes estaban sentados en la mesa me dirigí a mi asiento habitual y me percaté de que estaba una mujer de largos cabellos castaños estaba apoyada en la silla hablando animada con Esme. Carraspee para hacerme notar mientras los demás se sentaban en sus puestos.

Esme levanto la vista y sonrío maternalmente cuando me vio.

-Bella, te presento a mi hijo Edward.

Lentamente sentí como la tal Bella se giró para mirarme directo a los ojos. Sus ojos grandes y expresivos color chocolate estaban llenos de curiosidad y note un leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

-Mucho gusto Edward, es un placer conocerte personalmente. Alice siempre ha hablado de ti con mucho orgullo - Me tendió una blanca y pequeña mano – Me tomo más tiempo del correcto comprender que su mano quedo en el aire hasta que la tome. Pude sentir la suavidad de su piel en ese gesto simple.

-Igualmente, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo, Alice nunca me ha hablado de ti - Respondí y espere a que se moviera para poder sentarme, ella me miro un tanto extrañada por mi comportamiento, ya no estaba de ánimo para soportar a las amiguitas de Alice y Rosalie.

Bella tomo asiento frente a mí, y note como estaba ruborizada. Ella conversaba gentilmente con todos, menos conmigo. Mi Padre me daba miradas furtivas en señal de reproche, así que decidí incluirme.

-¿A qué te dedicas, Bella?... ¿eres adicta a Cosmopolitan como Alice y Rosalie? - La mire directamente a los ojos y ella sostuvo la mirada, sin contestarme inmediatamente, sentí un escalofrío bajar por mí columna.

-Bella es escritora, estudio literatura Inglesa en la Universidad de Washington, donde nos conocimos. – Respondió Alice, mientras Bella me miraba todavía y sonreía, baje la vista con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Y sobre que escribes? - le pregunte tomando la copa de vino y mirándola nuevamente.

-Escribe cuentos infantiles, es muy reconocida, la pequeña Emma adora sus cuentos y cada noche le tengo que leer uno. - Esta vez fue Rosalie quien contesto. Bella la miró y sonrió satisfecha.

-Así es. Soy escritora de cuentos infantiles. Hago lo que me gusta y es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Además si estoy suscrita a Cosmopolitan, es una revista interesante… por cierto regalo de Alice- respondió irónicamente

-Me imagino - No pude controlar el sarcasmo de mi voz, ella me miro con un brillo extraño y siguió comiendo.

-Esme la comida esta deliciosa como siempre. Le dijo a mi madre, ignorándome nuevamente.

-Gracias querida, lástima que Jacob no pudiera venir, de todas formas ahora que se han establecido en Nueva York podrán venir cuando quieran

-Gracias Esme, lamentablemente Jacob… no siempre tiene tiempo – Note que se tensó y bajo la mirada hacia su plato.

-¿Quién es Jacob? - Pregunte sin contenerme. Jasper me miró respondiendo mi pregunta.

-Jacob Black, es el nuevo abogado del Staff, ayer estuvimos con él, en la presentación formal para su incorporación. Bueno además de ser el esposo de Bella.

Me quede mirando a Jasper confundido. ¿Esposo?... pensé, ella se ve mucho más joven que Alice y Black recién comienza su carrera y ese nivel de distracción y compromisos siempre son riesgosos… creo que mi percepción de él no fue la correcta.

La cena continuo entre diversos temas, conversaciones sin sentido y chistes de Emmett.

Pasamos a tomar café a la sala donde Esme llevo la torta para festejar a mi hermano mayor y el apagaba las velas, me fije en Bella que estaba en el sillón con la pequeña Emma, mi sobrina en brazos mientras ella dormía apoyada en su hombro. Bella la miraba con adoración, acariciaba sus pequeños rizos rubios. Debió haber sentido mi mirada porque sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con el mismo brillo que tenía durante la cena, no pude interpretar lo que me querían trasmitir.

La pequeña celebración concluyo, Bella se levantó para despedirse de todos y agradecer la invitación pero tenía que volver ya que su esposo la esperaba.

Me quede mirando el lugar vacío donde estuvo sentada, concentrado en mis pensamientos. Ella no era una mujer deseable, por decirlo de alguna forma, no es realmente el tipo de mujer que quisiera en mi cama… no puedo negar que es un espécimen extraño para mí, más distante que mi hermana, cuñada y mi madre, pero por una parte demasiado enigmática.

…

El lunes estaba trabajando en los procesos judiciales y las pruebas para la presentación de estos. Con un insoportable dolor de cabeza me levante de mi escritorio tome mi chaqueta y salí camino a mi restaurant favorito para despejarme.

Cuando subí al ascensor, vi que Jacob Black entraba apurado evitando que las puertas se cerraran. Lo salude con la cabeza mientras el respondía cordialmente, me gire para ver que llevaba en la mano una caja aterciopelada.

-¿Regalo para su esposa? – Pregunte

-Sí, es para mí Isabella, hoy cumplimos seis meses de casados, espero le guste. Ella no es de aceptar muchos regalos. – dijo Sonriendo.

-Todas las mujeres son felices con joyas y compras – _Porque ella tenía que ser la diferencia_

-Mi Bella, no. Es la excepción de la regla - Las puertas se abrieron antes que le pudiera decir más.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Cullen.

-Buenas tardes Black.

Se fue apresurado y salió del edificio corporativo doblando a la izquierda. Camine a mi auto donde mi chofer me esperaba con la puerta abierta inclinando su cabeza a modo de saludo.

-¿Dónde siempre Sr. Cullen?

-Sí, Eleazar.

Durante el viaje de no más de 10 minutos, me encontré meditando sobre la parejita. Es una conjunción extraña, él parece tan seguro de sí mismo, y la manera posesiva que la llama "Mí Isabella"… no es una relación tan distinta a las de mis hermanos. Quizás la diferencia es que ellos de adolescentes están juntos y vi todas sus etapas acostumbrándome a sus relaciones. ¿Qué me llama tanto la atención?... ni siquiera los conozco realmente…

Entre al restaurant donde el Maître estaba esperándome y me guio a mi mesa. Cuando tome asiento sentí mi BlackBerry mire el visualizador y sonreí.

-Leah. ¿A qué debo tu llamado?

-Querido… - su voz era un ronroneo- Solo respondo a tu mensaje. Esperare el día de mañana con ansias.

-Te espero donde siempre.

-Ahí estaré, besos Edward.

Corte el llamado y deje mi teléfono sobre la mesa y di un vistazo por el restaurant mientras traían mi orden y el Maitre servía mi copa. Me detuve en el sector de los ventanales reconociendo a Bella con su teléfono en mano escribiendo. _¿A quién estará esperando? ¿Esperará a Black? ¿Por qué él se fue en dirección contraria?_ ¿Su expresión es de tristeza?... Lo vi entrar con un inmenso ramo de rosas blancas directamente donde Bella, quien estaba totalmente avergonzada y lo demostraba en el furioso sonrojo de su rostro.

Volví mi vista hacia el mozo quien me traía mí almuerzo antes de sentir nauseas por la cursilería. Almorcé con tranquilidad sin voltear a ver a la pareja feliz.

Cuando Salí del restaurant me esperaba mi chofer, entre inmediatamente al coche, mientras Eleazar esperaba para salir del restaurante, vi a Black saliendo con Bella de la mano cargando las rosas, ella se volvió hacia él y beso tímidamente su mejilla, él tomo su cintura apretándola hacia su cuerpo, besándola con fuerza en los labios. Mire la escena con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo una irritación repentina en mis entrañas, sin saber porque la molestia.

En el preciso momento que Eleazar pudo salir del estacionamiento, tuve la revelación… La imagen de pareja feliz que mi madre quiere… tendría que encontrar la forma que mi adorada madre se sienta tranquila, y porque no toda mi familia. ¿Cómo lograrlo?... Vamos Cullen siempre has sido un genio… es tan simple como planear, trazar líneas y ver los posible problemas que esto acarrearían… puede ser un nuevo desafío para mí, eso es lo que quiere mi familia. ¿Esto es lo que mi madre quiere?... claramente es lo que ella quiere… ¿podría hacerlo por complacer a mi madre?... por supuesto. Las variantes serían, encontrar a la mujer adecuada, plantear la situación de una manera que ella sienta que es beneficiosa… dejar las cosas bien claras de lo que quiero y lo que espero… ¿exigencias? nadie dice exclusividad, por lo menos de mi parte… ni sentimientos, puedo buscar la mujer, no creo que sea difícil sobre todo por el hecho que muchas estarán dispuestas… Con las cosas claras no deberían existir problemas. Con esta nueva Epifanía, llegue a mi despacho sin dolor de cabeza y con un nuevo desafío en mente.

Espero sus comentarios…

Axavenus


	3. 3 Una Familia Perfecta

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Una Familia Perfecta<strong>

**EPOV**

Apoyé la espalda en el respaldo de la cama con los ojos cerrados, mientras Leah me acariciaba suavemente el pecho, trazando líneas sin sentido, nuestras respiraciones se habían acompasado lentamente después de una extenuante sesión de sexo.

-Leah - le dije suavemente abriendo los ojos para ver su brillante pelo negro.

-Mmmh… dime… ¿Quieres que me vaya? - Trato de levantarse, la tome de la cintura impidiendo que se levantara. Ella se tensó por un segundo y me miro.

-No, quédate conmigo esta noche. - Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida pero no dijo nada. Se acomodó en mi pecho – ¿Tienes algún compromiso mañana? – Le pregunte abiertamente para ver su reacción.

-Sí, tengo un desayuno con los asesores publicitarios y un almuerzo con mis padres.

-De acuerdo – le dije- acariciando su espalda. - ¿quieres acompañarme la próxima semana a la cena de la corporación? - Ella se levantó bruscamente y me miró completamente impresionada, me sorprendí por la forma en que reacciono – Si tú quieres obviamente

-Claro que quiero Edward - bajo la mirada y se acomodó nuevamente en mi pecho, suspiro suavemente mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe Edward?, disculpa que te pregunte, pero siempre has asistido solo.

-Leah, puedo hacer lo que se me antoje y en este momento quiero que seas tú la que me acompañe durante la cena.

-¿Nos sentaremos con tu familia?

-Sí, te los presentare. – Ella volvió a tensarse por unos minutos y sentí su respiración irregular.

-¿Estás bien? - le pregunte comenzando a molestarme sus reacciones, respire profundo y me recordé que esto es lo que mi familia quiere, más aun lo que mi madre quiere.

-Sí Edward estoy bien, sólo cansada, ahogo un bostezo y se acomodó más en mi pecho, acaricie su espalda hasta que sentí su respiración acompasarse, también me acomode y sonreí antes de dejarme llevar por el sueño.

El resto de la semana me dedique al trabajo en la oficina, reuniones y almuerzos con abogados y clientes. Ya era viernes y no había visto a Leah desde el miércoles por lo que le pedí a mi secretaria que le enviara rosas y reservara en el restaurant más elegante y lujoso de la ciudad para esta noche.

-¿Desea incluir un mensaje para el arreglo Sr. Cullen?

-No es necesario Ángela, solo que estén a mi nombre. Ademas necesito una reserva para Royal Atlantic, no importa lo que cueste. Puedes retirarte, Gracias.

-Con su permiso

Me volví a mi laptop para revisar los correos electrónicos del informe contable de la firma, después de una hora de análisis de balances y tentativas de riesgos en las proyecciones de este año, sentí la vibración de mi BlackBerry.

-Leah, ¿te gustaron las rosas?

-Edward, las rosas son preciosas, me encantan. Muchas gracias por el detalle.

-Me alegro que te gustaran. Tengo una reserva para el Royal Atlantic esta tarde, me gustaría compartir la cena junto a ti.

-Fantástico Edward, ¿me pasas a buscar a mi departamento?

-A las 8 estaré ahí, nos vemos

-Nos vemos Edward, y nuevamente gracias por las flores.

Me levante hacia el mini bar de mi oficina para servirme un vaso de Whisky. Esta noche hablare con Leah, le planteare mi propuesta, la cual es muy difícil de rechazar, demasiado tentadora además de beneficiosa para ella. Abrí el cajón de mi escritorio para sacar la caja aterciopelada de Tifanny´s que contenía una delicada gargantilla con un colgante de zafiro en su interior, joya que mi secretaría eligió.

Leah es esa clase de mujer que le encantan las joyas, los regalos, tarjetas de crédito ilimitadas y por sobre todo las que sienten que tienen el mundo a sus pies… Es hermosa, es verdad, exótica y demasiado buena en la cama… Un beneficio extra – Sonreí porque es ideal para lo que quiero. Su familia no es acomodada, más bien de clase media, ella es la que económicamente tiene mejor ingresos y esa es un arma demasiado útil para mí.

…

Llegamos al restaurant y el maître nos esperaba para indicarnos nuestra mesa en el área privada del lujoso restaurant. Acomode a Leah en su asiento y me posicione frente a ella en la mesa, en esta posición podía apreciarla en todo su esplendor, es una mujer de belleza exótica, su piel es tersa y el color rojizo es precioso, sus facciones delicadas contextura delgada, largas piernas, turgentes labios.

Ella sonrío complacida mientras la analizaba, siempre segura de sí misma, de su hermosura, tome una de sus manos las mire detenidamente eran delgadas y de dedos largos, sus uñas perfectamente arregladas.

-Edward, este lugar es maravilloso – dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos grises.

-En este lugar la maravillosa eres tú Leah, te ves espectacular. – acaricie su mano, mientras el mozo se acercaba a nosotros.

-Buenas Noches, mi nombre es Ian, los atenderé durante la velada. Esta es la carta - Extendió entregándonos los elegantes menús de cuero – Sr. Cullen esta es la selección de la etiqueta que nos solicitó, la reserva es de 1986. – Descorcho la botella y sirvió las copas marchándose posteriormente.

Levante la copa y disfrute del aroma del Merlot. Mire a Leah por unos minutos, sus ojos se conectaron con los míos intrigada mientras degustaba el vino.

Pedimos nuestros platos y la cena transcurrió amenamente. Decidí que este era el momento de plantear a Leah mi propuesta y los alcances de esta.

-Leah, te he pedido que me acompañes esta noche con un propósito. – Ella sonrió suficiente como si esto lo esperara.

-Dime Edward – Levanto su ceja izquierda mientras apoyaba su copa en la mesa - puedes entender que no me sorprende que exista un propósito de tras de estas atenciones que estas teniendo conmigo, cabe mencionar que nunca las tienes con nadie. Me siento realmente alagada por lo demás.

-Así es querida, nunca me tomo las molestias por que no me interesa tomármelas, pero he decidido que quizás si es el momento – la mire fijamente para evaluar su reacción y tal como esperaba ella parpadeo rápidamente y se llevó una mano al pecho. – Quiero hacerte una propuesta, tu sabes que siempre he sido sincero y nunca te he mentido, hasta el momento nuestra relación, si podemos llamarla así, ha sido basada en la satisfacción mutua – Leah me miraba atentamente sin pestañear – Pero en este momento he logrado entender que dentro de la perfección de mi vida hasta ahora, es necesario establecer formas que la sociedad pide, noviazgos, matrimonios, hijos, etc.

-Edward, no te entiendo del todo… siempre has sido reacio a las relaciones, eres conocido por ser el soltero empedernido, ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar?

-Querida, no es necesario saber el hecho del cambio, sino más bien la solución que he encontrado a este escenario que se me presenta. En este momento he decido ceder a esta presión y con ello a minimizar cada una de las probabilidades de errores. Lo que te quiero plantear querida Leah, es que seas mi novia y futura esposa, pero como un acuerdo para ambos, no necesariamente como un torbellino de sentimientos y banalidades que no comparto. En una especie de acuerdo o contrato.

Mire a Leah quien frunciendo el ceño trataba de entender lo que le proponía. Cerro los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió me miro incrédula.

-Edward, ¿quieres que sea tu novia ficticia?, y más que eso ¿tu esposa ficticia? ¿Por conveniencia para ambos?...

-Así es. Yo necesito una novia, esposa y tú te ajustas a lo que deseo. Tu personalidad y carácter está dentro de los cánones de una mujer de familia. Fuiste criada por una familia dedicada y de esfuerzo… como la mía, lo cual significaría que mis hijos tendrían la misma formación. Sin contar con la parte genética, tus rasgos son hermosos y eres una mujer inteligente, veámoslo de esta forma, mejoramos la raza.

-¿Hijos?, Edward estás seguro de que esta es la forma como quieres hacer una familia, de esta forma tan calculada…

-Leah, no es tan difícil de aceptar – La interrumpí – Tendrás beneficios entre los cuales serán ser la esposa de Edward Cullen, lo cual te abrirá las puertas a la sociedad clasista de Nueva York… En parte el nivel económico que implica, te cederé propiedades o lo que desees materialmente, podrás ayudar a tu familia y hermanos en su educación y lo que requieras. Sé que a pesar que tú eres exitosa en lo que haces, tu familia no tiene suficientes recursos.

-Puedo entender esa parte Edward pero en qué términos, tú no deseas sentimientos y dependencia de amorosa para formar una familia. ¿Cómo quieres tener hijos de esta manera?... ¿no te conviene quizás un vientre de alquiler o la adopción?

-Leah… No es así como quiero lograr esto… quiero una familia comprendes… y en cuanto a la forma de que vengan los hijos no hay mucha diferencia en lo que hacemos cuando nos reunimos sexualmente… espero no tenga que explicarte que la variante radica en la nula protección lo que me permitirá embarazarte. Eres una mujer inteligente, sabes que esto es la mejor oportunidad que has tenido en tu vida. Tendrás la boda que siempre has soñado o más. ¿Aceptas primeramente a ser mi novia?

-¿Y qué hay de ti, de tus sentimientos? ¿Serás fiel Edward? Esa es la base de un noviazgo y un matrimonio - dijo atropelladamente

-Leah, es la base de un matrimonio que cree en el amor y esas cursilerías no en un acuerdo. ¿Puedes entender la diferencia? Que yo sepa nunca te has quejado de nuestra relación, es ponerle etiqueta Leah, y que puedas sacarle el provecho a ser parte de la familia Cullen.

-¿Pero yo también tendré ese mismo privilegio?, es decir ¿podre tener relaciones paralelas?

-No, quiero que mi sangre corra por las venas de mis hijos. Además si eres tan buena como hasta ahora en la cama quizás no necesite a nadie más. No pienses tanto Leah, sabes que es la mejor oportunidad que tienes, es una oportunidad para ti y tu familia inclusive.

Me levente de mi silla y estire mi mano hacia ella quien me miro dudando por un minuto y la tomo. Me dirigí hacia la pista de baile, en el centro del restaurant. La suave música nos envolvió y bailamos plácidamente, su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi pecho mientras con mi mano en su cintura tocaba levemente su espalda. Después de varias piezas lentas y elegantes la lleve a la mesa nuevamente.

Saque la caja con el colgante y se lo ofrecí deslizándolo por sobre la mesa.

-Este es un regalo para ti. Me gustaría que lo puedas usar para la cena de la próxima semana. – Ella me miro por un momento y tomo la caja aterciopelada y lo abrió.

-Es precioso Edward, gracias. Lo usare te lo aseguro.

-Si deseas también, puedes ir a comprar lo que necesites para la cena, obviamente sin restricciones y lo cargas a mi cuenta. Me dices que tienda y yo hago los arreglos.

-Gracias Edward, lo hare no te preocupes. - Tomé sus manos sobre la mesa y bese suavemente sus nudillos.

-Gracias por esta velada, tu presencia la hace inolvidable.

-Edward – dudo - ¿Estás seguro de todo lo que me dijiste?

-Completamente seguro Leah. Es hora de irnos.

-Si claro – se puso de pie, tome su mano izquierda y la acerque a mí, bese suavemente sus labios y salimos del restaurant donde nos esperaba mi chofer.

El trayecto a mi departamento fue en silencio, Leah miraba por la ventana. Yo sabía que ella estaba sopesando las probabilidades de mí propuesta. Me hubiera gustado que ella accediera inmediatamente, pero necesitaba tiempo para procesar. Si mañana no tenía una respuesta desistiría de ella, no tengo tiempo que perder para buscar el perfil necesario.

Al entrar al departamento, camine con ella hasta mi dormitorio, Leah se giró y me beso demandante, mis manos bajaron por su espalda hasta llegar al cierre de su vestido. Cuando estuvo desabrochado baje los tirantes de sus hombros mientras la seguía besando.

El vestido cayó hasta sus pies tome su cintura y la alcé para dejarla suavemente en la cama. Me desvestí mientras la miraba, su piel rojiza soltaba leves destellos en cada movimiento que hacía.

Me acerque a ella para seguir besándola, me di el tiempo de reconocerla como nunca antes había hecho con ninguna, incluso con ella. Pero era un experto manipulador… yo quería que fuera ella y lo lograría, tome un preservativo de la mesa de noche me lo coloque, la levante de la cama y la apoye en la pared, tome sus largas piernas y las enrolle en mis caderas y adentrándome en ella lentamente, mirando como disfrutaba de mis movimientos… rápidos hasta que comenzaba a sentir en sus jadeos y las leves contracciones de su carne que estaba cerca por llegar a su orgasmo, salí bruscamente, ella, me miro frustrada mientras leves temblores sacudían su cuerpo. La coloque encima mio para volver a penetrarla, con movimientos frenéticos la embestía… succione, lamí y mordí sus pezones mientras ella rodaba los ojos hacia atrás, apoyo sus manos en mi pecho y su pelo tocaba mis piernas mientras entraba profundamente. – E…Ed…¡Edwarddd! - Me acerque a su cuello lamí hasta que llegue a su oreja mordisque – Esto es lo que puedes tener y mucho más, Leah. ¿Quieres más? Si quieres más sólo pídemelo – baje mi mano a su clítoris con rítmicos movimientos la vi retorcerse de placer. – Sí Edward, esto quiero, quiero más… más... - Aumente la presión y mis investidas la sentí estremecerse con placer por su orgasmo continué frenéticamente… La tome y la puse de rodillas, mientras ella dócilmente se entregaba, sentí su calor envolverme por completo, profundo, - ¿quieres más? – Mi movimiento rítmico hacían que su espalda se arqueara sobre mi pecho… - Dime Leah ¿te gusta?... ¿puedes resistirte? – mis manos tomaron sus senos, jugando con sus duros pezones. - ¡SI!... Lo... qui…quiero... todo… - su voz entrecortada llena de placer – La volví a poner a merced de mis investidas sintiendo con fuerza como se cerraba en torno a mi miembro en un nuevo y mucho más fuerte orgasmo, logrando que yo llegara al clímax minutos después.

Salí lentamente de ella, me levante hacía el baño para botar el preservativo, me puse unos bóxer y volví a la cama. Leah estaba cubierta con la sábana, mirándome.

-Acepto Edward - dijo suavemente - acepto tu propuesta, seré tu novia y tu futura esposa. Pero tengo unas condiciones.

-Dime cual es Leah - levante las sabanas para acostarme a su lado.

-Quiero que nos casemos dentro de seis meses, no quiero una boda apresurada por si tú y yo nos arrepentimos de esto… quiero tener la oportunidad de dimitir del trato antes de la boda, si considero que es demasiado para mí. ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Estoy de acuerdo Leah. Sólo te pido que la boda la puedan organizar mi madre y mi hermana. – Ella rió…

-Como quieras, o como quieran tu madre y hermana

Acaricié su espalda y la acomode en mi pecho, sonreí porque siempre logro lo que me propongo.

Con esto mi familia se calmará, mí madre estará feliz y me dejaran vivir tranquilo... si ellos tienen sus relaciones perfectas, yo tendré la mía.

Será mil veces mejor que la cursilería de Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus comentarios...<strong>

**Cariños**

**Axavenus**


	4. 4 Baile de Destellos

**Disclaimer:**La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ella es la mejor... de otra forma Edward Cullen sería mi esposo en este momento... jajja como quisiera! La historia es toda mía.

**Capítulo 4 - Baile de Destellos**

**EPOV**

Las luces de la ciudad se filtran por la ventana de la limosina provocando leves reflejos sobre la piel de Leah, quien se acomoda el cabello mirándose en el pequeño espejo que tiene en su mano. Sus piernas están cruzadas y la abertura de su hermoso vestido cae, delicado y vaporoso entre ellas. Me acomodo a su lado para provocarla, pasando mis manos por sus suaves muslos, logrando que descruzara sus piernas, mi mano se desliza hasta llegar a su ropa interior. Presto atención a sus reacciones primero se tensa y luego cierra los ojos su respiración se agita, mientras yo codicioso llego a su ropa interior de encaje, presiono entre sus piernas y un suave pero audible gemido sale de su boca… me mira profundamente y el destello de sus ojos está lleno de lujuria. Siento el calor de su intimidad, introduzco mi mano por el costado de su tanga, ella abre más aún sus piernas para darme más acceso a su interior, deseosa de más. Sonrío y me vuelvo a acomodar en el asiento para recordarle su papel esta la cena.

-Esta noche te tienes que lucir Leah – La miré mientras ella se removía incomoda por la excitación, con las manos alisando su vestido – Está es la primera vez que nos verán juntos como pareja y te presentare a mi familia. Debes compórtate a la altura para ser una Cullen ¿está claro?

-Querido Edward, no es necesario que me digas que hacer – su estado es de visiblemente molestia - sabes a la perfección que soy una mujer educada no es la primera cena a la que asisto – la inflexión de su voz destilaba frustración- Por otra parte tengo clase, no me encontraste en cualquier lugar. Te pido que para que esto funcione como tú quieres, debes confiar en mí - Levantó la vista y su mirada era penetrante y llena de desafío, lo cual me causo gracia.

-Leah, sé que eres una mujer decidida, hermosa y segura de ti misma. Te recuerdo que esto es importante sobre todo lo que respecta a mi familia. Sólo compórtate cómo una buena mujer, digna de ser mi futura esposa.

-¿En qué parte del trato estipula que tenía que ser una esposa sin opinión? Me conociste así, y así me elegiste para tu descabellado plan de la familia perfecta. He trabajado contigo desde que comenzaste con la corporación como tú publicista. Es mucho más sospechoso que en este momento me comporte como una mujer sumisa que no soy y no tengo la menor intención de ser. Espero que puedas entenderlo Edward, mientras guardaba el espejo en su bolso – Volví a acercarme a su lado, tome una de sus manos y la apreté suavemente mientras ella me fulmina con sus grises ojos. Le devolví la mirada con molestia, estos arrebatos no me gustan.

-Mi querida, se cómo eres, conozco perfectamente tú temperamento, sé que eres una mujer de armas tomar, te repito por eso estas aquí, en esta limosina, a cinco minutos de la cena de mi corporación. Sólo toma mis consejos, y lúcete. – lleve su mano a mis labios y bese sus nudillos.

-Prepárate ya llegamos.

Salí de la limosina y miles de flash comenzaron a bombardearnos. Extendí mi mano para que Leah la tomara y saliera del vehículo.

Caminamos hacia la entrada del salón, Leah venia de mi brazo sonriente, luciendo totalmente gloriosa. Las puertas del salón se abrieron y todos los presentes se giraron a vernos mientras caminábamos directo hacia el centro del salón. Me acerque al micrófono que estaba dispuesto para mis palabras.

-Buenas noches, sean ustedes bienvenidos a la cena anual. La corporación C&M, como ustedes saben es una de las firmas de abogados más grande del mundo y es un agrado compartir esta noche con nuestros colaboradores y socios. Brindemos por esta hermosa velada y porque prontamente esta corporación no sea solo unas de las mejores del mundo, si no la mejor – Tome las copas que un mozo me ofrecía, le entregue una a Leah, quien deslumbraba con su sonrisa y belleza – Salud por C&M Corporation.

-¡Salud! - dijeron todos los presentes levantando sus copas.

Mire en dirección a mí madre que le brillaron los ojos viéndonos, mientras nos acercarnos a nuestra mesa, pude distinguir la curiosidad e intriga de mi hermana que estaba al lado de Jasper.

-Familia, quiero presentarles a mi novia la Srta. Leah Clearwater – Les dije acercándola más a mí tomado su cintura – Querida, ellos son Carlisle y Esme mis padres, Alice y Emmett mis hermanos. Jasper Hale quien ya conoces es el esposo de Alice y Rosalie Hale la esposa de Emmett, madre además de mi hermosa sobrina Emma.

-Es un gusto conocerlos finalmente a todos - dijo Leah con una sonrisa sincera.

-Es un gusto para nosotros conocer a la novia de nuestro hijo – dijo Esme con brillo que nunca antes había visto en ella, se acercó a Leah y la abrazo maternalmente.

-Se bienvenida Leah a nuestra familia – Le saludo Carlisle, tomando y besando galante su mano.

-Gracias Sr. Cullen. Es usted tan galante como Edward – Leah le sonrió, mientras yo le acomodaba la silla para que se sentara junto a mí. Mis hermanos y cuñados estaban totalmente confundidos por mi reciente relación, tampoco podía cuestionarlos por años he sido el soltero codiciado… mi única novia verdadera se quedó en Europa, pero eso ellos no lo saben. Me senté entre Leah y Esme mirando como mi cuñada quien irradiaba altanería se acercaba a la mesa.

- ¿Cómo se conocieron? – Pregunto Rosalie con una ceja alzada mirando a Leah por sobre su hombro – Pregunto… porque Edward es primera vez que tiene novia, esto es todo un acontecimiento – aclaró mientras se sentaba.

-¿Rosalie… verdad? – pregunto Leah, alzando una ceja, mientras Alice afirmaba que ese era el nombre de _mi querida cuñada_ – Claro… con Edward y Jasper hemos trabajado juntos por varios años. Soy la publicista de la empresa, y nos conocemos desde entonces. Pero no es hasta hace pocas semanas que Edward y yo somos novios.

-Lo curioso querida, es que hasta unos días atrás Edward era visto de la mano de Jane Vulturi, quien juraba que era la novia de él a toda revista que se le ponía en frente. Sólo lo comento por lo extraño… Edward no tiene novias… solo amantes.

-Rosalie, por favor. No seas mal educada con Leah – Le recrimino Esme mientras yo miraba divertido el intercambio… Leah es perfecta para poner en su lugar a Rosalie, desde ahora disfrutaría mucho las comidas en la casa de mis padres.

-No te preocupes querida Esme… para todos que tengan las mismas dudas que Rosalie quiero que sepan que me alaga saber que soy la elegida, por si quieres llamarlo así. - Le respondió sonriendo mientras tomaba la copa de vino. Rosalie me miro por un momento ignorando completamente a Leah. – podría sentir los verdes ojos de Alice clavados en mí.

-Leah, ignora a Rosalie como yo lo hago, no te preocupes por ella – Le susurre en el oído sin que nadie nos escuche - tu preocúpate por ser cordial con mi madre y Alice.

-Lo sé cariño me dijo, acariciando mi mano suavemente – escuche un gemido por parte de mi madre, quien no cabía en sí de felicidad.

-Querida Leah, tendrás que venir a casa para que compartamos, estoy tan feliz de verlos juntos - Mí madre tomo mi mano y la apretó levemente. Yo le sonreí y mire a Leah, quien lo estaba haciendo fantástico.

Cuando la cena concluyo, me excuse para ir donde estaban parte de nuestros socios y clientes. La conversación se embarcó en procesos judiciales y actividades bursátiles. Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbre a Marco Vulturi, que se acercaba sonriendo a nuestro grupo. Trate disimuladamente de alejarme antes que tratara de ofrecerme a su hija nuevamente. Lamentablemente no fui lo suficiente rápido.

-Querido Edward, me alegra verte acompañado, ¿de dónde sacaste esa hermosa perla? … ¿es una joya oculta, o un acto de beneficencia?... no serías el primero que encuentra una belleza en la oscuridad de las calles de Nueva York.

-Marco… no me interesa tu opinión al respecto - Inmediatamente Marco se tensó, y me miro de pies a cabeza.

-Creo Cullen que vas a tener que aprender normas de cortesía, si estas de novio. Por otro lado aunque no quieres mi opinión creo que es importante que tu visión de negocio trascienda a tu vida privada… casarte con alguien que no tiene posición ni estatus es un crimen si quieres resguardar tu fortuna.

-Querido Marco, si estás hablando del status de tu familia, o más bien de tu hija, creo que estas muy equivocado. Mi fortuna está completamente resguardada en este momento, de hecho correría un gran peligro si alguna vez pretendiera a tu hija… para algo más que para mi cama – su mandíbula se tensó, la vena de su cien palpitaba - Que te quede claro, nunca podrás enrolarme con ella.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar a si de mi pequeña Jane? - Me tomo la muñeca con fuerza, yo solo alce las cejas y le susurre filosamente.

-Marco, tu hija no es más que una cualquiera, te puedo asegurar que en este salón muchos conocen de sus encantos. Así que suéltame porque tú sabes lo que has criado – Me soltó bruscamente y su respiración agitada se alejó entre las mesas. Pobre iluso, si cobrara cada vez que su "pequeña" se mete en la cama, su fortuna sumaría unos bueno millones de dólares.

Camine inmerso en mis pensamientos hacía donde Emmett que reía escandalosamente conversando con Carlisle y Jasper… Una dulce y deliciosa fragancia llego directamente a mí nariz… el aroma más exquisito que he sentido en mi vida, aspire profundamente para llenarme del perfume. Me me quede parado sin poder moverme, mis ojos se abrieron y todos mis sentidos se unieron buscando el origen de esta esencia embriagante… Recorrí la pista de baile con una mirada… en la búsqueda me detuve al ver un ángel que se movía al compás de una suave balada, una delicada mujer, la más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, su blanca piel contrasta con su delicado vestido azul con pequeños detalles de pedrería en su pecho. Su acompañante la hizo girar a lo cual ella sonrío avergonzada, suavemente el perfume que tanto me trastorno se desprendió de su piel y llego nuevamente a mí. Mi aliento quedo atorado en mis pulmones, cuando me di cuenta que ella era Isabella, la esposa de Black.

La respiración se fue haciendo más rápida, y sentí unas enormes ganas de arrebatarla de los brazos de él. Ella me miro, sus grandes y achocolatados ojos se clavaron en mí, hasta que el ritmo de la balada la hizo desviar su mirada.

Seguía de pie viendo distintas escenas en mi mente, captando cada movimiento de su suave cuerpo, su esbelto cuello, y el aroma que expele. Me la imagine en mis brazos, ella pequeña y delicada… ¿pero qué es lo que me pasa?... ¿Por qué en este momento me es tan irresistible? ¡¿Qué cambió?... ¿Qué es todo esto que me imagino?... es sólo una mujer, por Dios, como tantas otras… ¿Cuál es la diferencia de hace unas semanas?... No sé cuánto tiempo me tomo reaccionar y dejar de hacer el ridículo por una mujer… Decidí salir un momento del salón hacía la terraza, para tomar aire. Un sentimiento de rabia y odio se instaló en mí, ¿En qué mierda me he convertido?... es una mujer… yo puedo conseguir las mujeres que quiera, con mejores cuerpos…. _¿el aroma será el mismo?_... nunca me han interesado las mujeres casadas… ella se ve feliz con él… él es un don nadie… podría ser fácil, tenerla, saciarme_… ¿te conformarías con ser sólo el otro?... ¿ella accedería?..._ Siempre he tenido claro que es lo que quiero en la vida, que es lo que necesito, hasta hace un instante tenía mi problema resuelto para hacer feliz a mi madre. Leah, es una mujer en todo sentido es hermosa y exótica, tiene carácter… ¡es la mujer que yo elegí! Es ideal para cumplir el papel de esposa… de mí esposa… Pero no contaba con esto. _¿Qué demonio es esto?_ Maldita sea... mientras la imagen de Isabella, se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, su sonrisa, él la hace feliz… - Apreté mis puños hasta que mis nudillos estaban blancos – mi cuerpo temblaba levemente por culpa de la furia que tenía conmigo. Los deseos de quitársela de los brazos a Black son enormes… Lleve mi mano hacia el puente de mi nariz para poder controlarme, pero su imagen seguía en mi mente.

Sentí unas suaves y delicadas manos en mi brazo derecho, me gire para ver quién era.

-Edward, ¿te sientes bien? - Pregunto Leah quien me daba una mirada preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias – Me aleje un poco de ella - ¿necesitas algo?

-No, sólo no te veía y quise saber si estabas bien. Esme es muy amorosa y está encantada con la noticia. Y Alice ya me invito para una tarde de compras ¿creo que eso es algo?...

-Me parece genial - Le dije sin ningún ánimo

-¿Quieres que bailemos? – La tome por la cintura y sin ninguna delicadeza la bese, mientras lo hacía me imaginé a otra cara y otras manos tocando mi rostro solté a Leah, y la lleve hasta la pista de baile. No podía quitarme de la mente a esta endemoniada mujer, su cabello recogido en un suave peinado con pequeños rizos cayendo en su suave y esbelto cuello. Apreté más a Leah contra mí.

Mire hacia la mesa de mis padres y vi a Isabella hablando con Alice y Rosalie, ella estaba de espalda a la pista de baile. El escote de su espalda me permite apreciarla, su piel tiene miles de destellos, más que destellos su piel es un delicado diamante que me tienen fascinado. Ella debió haber sentido mi penetrante mirada, porque se volteó hasta que sus ojos se clavaron nuevamente en mí, un suave pero hermoso sonrojo se alojó en sus mejillas, bajo la mirada y se volvió a las chicas. Alice se percató de mi mirada, mientras Rosalie movía sus manos sumergida en su conversación.

No pude resistir más el impulso y tome a Leah, para acercarme a ellas, con Leah de mi brazo. Isabella se sobresaltó al verme y Rosalie frunció el ceño… Alice se acercó a Leah con una expresión que no supe desifrar y me miró.

-Buenas noches, Isabella. - le dije tomando su mano y besando suavemente sus nudillos. Eran manos pequeñas, blancas y delicadas. ¿Disfrutas de la velada?

-Buenas noches Edward - Sus mejillas se arrebolaron nuevamente y sentí un terrible impulso de tocárselas - Sí, todo ha sido perfecto - Sentí la mirada penetrante de Alice, que su boca era una línea recta de disgusto.

-¿No me presentas, cariño? – mire a Leah, a quien había olvidado por completo. Sus ojos eran duros y me miraba fríamente, como si se diera cuenta el maldito conflicto que tengo en mi interior.

-Eh… Claro, Leah. Te presento a Isabella… Isabella Black - carraspee por su apellido - ella es amiga de la familia. Isabella ella es Leah Clearwater, mi… novia.

- Es un gusto Leah – le dijo mientras le extendía una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos. – Prefiero que me llamen Bella de todas formas – Claro ella prefiere que le llamen Bella.

-Gracias Bella - cuando tomo su mano entre las de ella - también es un gusto para mí. – La miro confundida por unos momentos hasta que se tensó a mi lado…

Mientras las miraba, o mejor dicho miraba a Bella, un par de grandes manos pasaron por la cintura de Bella y se aferraron a ella. Levante la vista para encontrarme con un sonriente Jacob Black, quien beso la mejilla de Bella. Cuando me vio levanto una ceja y me saludo.

-Sr. Cullen – Me extendió una mano y con la otra apretó su agarre de la cintura de Bella.

-Black, ¿disfrutando la velada?

-Por supuesto - Los ojos de Black se fueron hacia Leah que estaba a mi lado, tensa y miraba el suelo.

-¿Leah? - Pregunto, soltando de repente a Bella quien paso su mirada por Jacob para luego depositarla en Leah.

-Jacob, cuanto tiempo - dijo cuándo levanto la vista, sonriendo como siempre, segura.

-Así es. ¿Qué haces acá? - dijo secamente Black.

-Soy la novia de Edward, por eso estoy acá – sus palabras estaban cargadas de resentimiento.

-Fantástico – dijo Black con un notable sarcasmo. Volvió a tomar la cintura de Bella y está clavo sus hermosos ojos chocolates en mí como disculpándose – Vamos a bailar mi Bella – y la arrastro a la pista.

-Me disculpas Edward, debo ir a retocarme. Permiso – Leah se fue por entre las mesas en dirección al baño

La mire alejarse, sin entender del todo que había pasado en este momento. Leah no se comporta así y esto es algo que tengo que saber, sin duda Leah me debe explicaciones… ¿de dónde conoce a Black? Por qué su ironía con ella.

La música cambio y vi como Bella volvía sola hacia donde estaba Alice y Rosalie conversando. Antes que llegara a donde ellas la tome, sin importarla reacción de Bella que trato de soltarse.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?

-Sólo quiero bailar y mi novia no está en este momento.

-Lo siento Edward, pero yo no quiero bailar contigo.

-¿Por qué tu perrito es celoso? - Ella se tensó en mis brazos y trato disimuladamente de escapar de mis brazos

-Edward, por favor suéltame, no quiero hacer un escándalo. Además me molesta tú comportamiento despectivo y grosero.

-Bella, concédeme bailar contigo solo esta pieza – toque su sorojada mejilla y al oído le susurre - perdona mis arrebatos.

Bella miro a todos lados, sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas. Me percate que miraba a Alice pidiendo ayuda silenciosa. Mi hermana estaba furiosa, la conozco demasiado y sabía que ella querría explicaciones, ella estaba tratando de entender que es lo que me pasaba, él porque de mi comportamiento. Ojalá tuviera suerte porque ni yo sé qué demonios me pasa.

Me moví lentamente con Bella aun en mis brazos y comencé a bailar con ella, quien se había rendido finalmente. Pase mi mano por su delicada espalda y sentí un escalofrío recorrerla, la energía se trasladó a mis dedos y de ahí a todo mi cuerpo. Respire profundo lo cual fue un error, el aroma de Bella me llenó por completo, es un aroma tan peculiar, distinto. Inconsciente apoye mi nariz en sus cabellos y respire profundamente hasta llenarme de este exquisito elixir. En ese momento Bella se movió y se desprendió de mis brazos, la sensación de vacío fue inmediata. La mire y en sus ojos vi solo confusión. Se dirigió hacia Jacob quien me observaba retándome desde la orilla de la pista de baile. Le devolví la misma mirada de desafió. Tomo a Bella por sus hombros y se fue del salón.

Me acerque a la barra para pedir un Whisky, sentí una pasos presurosos detrás de mí.

-Edward Cullen ¿me puedes explicar que es lo que sucedió hace un rato? – Tomé el vaso y lo vacié de un golpe mientras el fuego bajaba por mi garganta.

-Alice, no tengo porque explicarte nada, porque nada paso. Ahora por favor déjame solo.

-Te conozco Edward, sé que algo te pasa. Tú eres calculador en cada paso que das y no me extrañaría que este "noviazgo" sea nada más que una manipulación. – Levanto su dedo y lo enterró en mi pecho – Pero con Bella no te metas Edward, ella es mi amiga, y tiene su vida. Te lo advierto. – Eso fue lo que rebalso mi paciencia, la tome del brazo y la lleve hacia la terraza.

-Escúchame tú Alice. Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia. – apreté los dientes envuelto en la rabia que quería salir de mí - Yo no soy Jasper, que te aguanta cada cosa que se te viene a la cabeza. ¡No me interesa tu opinión, ni la necesito!… Mi vida la manejo a mi antojo. Así que voy a pedir que no te metas donde no te llamen, yo haré lo que me plazca, y si es esa amiga que tienes lo conseguiré y lo sabes muy bien. – No pude aguantar mis emociones estaban al límite, ver a Bella, alejarse con ese maldito perro de mí… Ella tiene que ser mía.

-Edward, suelta a Alice inmediatamente – La voz de Jasper era filosa, tomo delicadamente a su esposa por la espalda y la saco de la terraza mientras ella ocultaba sus lágrimas, no me había percatado que la sostenía aún, con demasiada fuerza. Me sentí el ser más despreciable jamás le he hecho daño físico a una mujer... pero esta noche no sabía que me pasaba. Me gire hacia la baranda y apoye mis manos. Sentí que Jasper estaba a mis espaldas y me gire para enfrentarlo, mi mejor amigo era de temer cuando tocaban a su mujer. Lo único que sentí fue el duro golpe en mi pómulo cuando el puño de Jasper dio de lleno en él, botándome al suelo.

-¡Para que aprendas Edward!… - Tomo la solapa de mi chaqueta y le levanto con ella - Es tu hermana, y ni tú ni nadie le hace daño a mi mujer. – Me solté de él y lo miré, no le dije nada, sabía que me lo merecía.

-¿Qué sucede Jasper? ¿Por qué estas discutiendo con Edward?– Preguntó Emmett, mientras entraba a la terraza – Alice, está llorando, ¿pasó algo malo?...

-No Emmett, acá lo único que está mal, es Edward que se ha convertido en el imbécil más grande del mundo… ¿Qué mierda es lo que te pasa? – Se dirigió nuevamente a mí -... eres tan distinto Edward, desde que volviste de Europa te convertiste en la mierda de hombre que eres ahora…

-Jasper… tranquilo hermano, no te alteres… - Dijo Emmett poniéndose entre nosotros.

No dije nada y salí de la terraza y fui directamente a la mesa donde estaba Leah sentada esperándome.

-¡Vamos Leah!, se acabó la fiesta.

Salimos del salón y afuera esperamos a la limosina. Mi mente es mar de tentáculos, lleno de sensaciones e impulsos que nunca había sentido. Lo peor de todo es recordar la mirada de Bella y la rabia de saber que se dirigía a Black protegiéndose de mí. Lo peor es que él compartiría su cama y la abrigaría esta noche.

-Edward, ¿me puedes dejar en mi departamento?

-Como quieras – La verdad no me apetecía tener a Leah esta noche. Necesito pensar y volver a ser Edward Cullen, no el impulsivo que me convertí esta noche. – Pero necesito hablar contigo antes… me tienes que explicar cómo conoces a Black y que eran – Leah me miro secamente ¿nerviosa?...

-No, Edward, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, todas las que necesites desde esta etapa en adelante. Pero de mí pasado nada, ni una sola palabra.

En ese momento llego la limosina, ella subió y se acomodó. Me senté a su lado y por el interfono le dije al chofer que nos dejara en la dirección de Leah. Me acerque para acariciar sus piernas, ella me miro y se separó de mí. Con fuerza la tome de la cintura y la senté en mis piernas, ella no puede rechazarme.

-Cariño, - le dije con una voz filosa - necesito que me digas que paso con Black – mis manos subían por sus piernas.

-Edward, ya te dije que no te debo explicaciones.

-Leah, sabes que lo averiguare, tengo mis formas - Ella se tensó por un momento - Sólo te estoy pidiendo que salga de tu boca. No juegues conmigo, menos en este momento que no estoy de humor… y que te quede claro el hecho que tengamos este acuerdo no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras.

-No Edward, ya te dije que no lo haré.

-A ver querida, ¿que deseas a cambio?... ¿alguna joya?, ¿una tarjeta de crédito sin límites?... ¿un departamento?... ¿un viaje a una playa paradisiaca?... lo que quieras - Vi como sus ojos brillaron con codicia, mientras su mano subía por mi pecho.

-Mmmm… es interesante tu propuesta Edward, creo que aceptare… mmm... por el momento la tarjeta de crédito ilimitada. – la comisura de su boca se levantó esbozando una leve sonrisa – pero quiero algo más… - dijo en un susurro y me miro entre sus pestañas…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero irme a vivir contigo… como novios… - bajo la mirada hacia sus manos que recorrían la suave tela de mi camisa - eso nos permitiría conocernos y congeniar mejor – Pensé en su propuesta y creo que es conveniente para mis planes… soy un hombre de palabra, voy a cumplir el acuerdo… pero de igual manera conseguiré a Bella…

-Sí, me parece bien. Ahora dime lo que pasa con Black – el maldito juego ya me estaba hartando

-Es algo complejo, Edward… y es necesario que lo hablemos con tiempo – bajo su mirada, se notaba un tanto triste.

-¡Leah!, dime de una vez ¡que mierda tiene Black que ver contigo!, y si tenemos que pasearnos toda la noche para que hables de una puta vez, lo haremos – abrió los ojos por la sorpresa por mis gritos.

Suspiro, se bajó de mis piernas y me sonrío suavemente con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Perfecto Edward, te lo contare todo.

Espero sus comentarios…

Axavenus


	5. 5 Verdades y Manipulaciones

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ella es la mejor... de otra forma Edward Cullen sería mi esposo en este momento... jajja como quisiera! La historia es toda mía.

**Capítulo 5 – Verdades y Manipulaciones**

**EPOV**

Con la carpeta de la demanda entre las empresas Apple Co. Y Desarrollo Portuario Ariasu en mis manos, le solicite a Ángela que llamara a Black, él es abogado líder de este caso. Deje la carpeta con los archivos de la demanda sobre el escritorio cuando Ángela me avisa que Jacob Black ya está fuera de mi oficina.

Buenas Tardes Sr. Cullen - Entró en mi despacho y se posiciono frente al escritorio.

Siéntese Sr. Black. – tomo asiento frente a mí – Le he pedido que venga Sr. Black para discutir con respecto a la presentación del caso del Apple Co. contra la empresa de Desarrollo Portuario Ariasu.

En mi corporación Sr. Black me encargo de supervisar todos los casos de gran importancia como lo es este… Apple Co. Es una de las mejores empresas con las cuales trabajamos para su representación legal y jurídica. Por ende es preciso que se dé un real énfasis en ganar esta demanda.

Por lo tanto Sr. Black he supervisado los antecedentes de la demanda, que se basa en el no cumplimiento de contrato por la Empresa Portuaria, que está estipulado en la cláusula 398 en la presente formalidad.

Así es, Sr. Cullen. – dijo acomodándose en el sillón de mi escritorio.

Para que la demanda tenga validez es necesario que se presenten las pruebas de incumplimiento, Sr. Black. ¿Tiene las pruebas? – Black sonrió con desfachatez antes de responder mi pregunta.

Sr. Cullen, las pruebas están estipuladas en la carpeta del caso, específicamente en la sección C del proceso, en ellas encontrara las evidencias del incumplimiento, los memorándum y correos electrónicos que respaldan la falta a la cláusula 398, por parte de la empresa de desarrollo portuario. Personalmente recabe toda la información necesaria para la presentación del caso.

Le pregunto Sr. Black, - dije suavemente - porque he revisado todo el expediente y me he encontrado que las pruebas no son concluyentes. ¿considera que es apropiado presentar este caso, con estas evidencias tan mediocres? – Black entrecerró los ojos y solo apretó los puños.

No, usted tiene razón en recalcar falencias en las pruebas, Sr. Cullen. Buscare mayores antecedentes y que realmente involucren a la empresa en el incumplimiento.

Sr. Black, ¿usted ha ido a esta empresa directamente a recabar la información?

No Sr. Cullen, he recolectado la información desde nuestras oficinas acá en Nueva York.

Bueno – dije levantándome y caminando al ventanal - ¿tiene usted problemas con viajar directamente a la empresa en cuestión? – lo mire y vi su duda… - Sé que es un hombre inteligente, no desaproveche esta oportunidad

La empresa queda en Tokio – murmuro dudando nuevamente mientras lo miraba debatirse

Sr. Black, usted entiende que si no puede ir o mejor dicho si no quiere ir, yo enviare a otra persona, quien si tenga deseos de hacer su trabajo.

Viajare Sr. Cullen, soy responsable de este caso. Lo haré apenas organice los procesos pendientes.

¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaran estos procesos Sr. Black?

Una semana como máximo

Sr. Black, la Srta. Delani se encargara de los pendientes que usted tenga. Quiero que usted pasado mañana salga a Tokio en el primer vuelo de primera clase que esté disponible. Avísele a la secretaría de su departamento, la Srta. Stanley, que reserve los pasajes y la estadía del hotel, además que le entregue la tarjeta de crédito de empresa para sus gastos y lo que necesite, tómese su tiempo para resolver todo necesario para que ganemos este caso. – Black apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos por la presión, pero no dijo nada. – Eso sería todo, espero que disfrute su viaje.

Lo haré Sr. Cullen, no tenga la menor duda.

Se levantó y salió rápidamente de mi oficina. Me molesta completamente su presencia después de todo lo que Leah me lo relatado por Leah… pero es uno de los mejores abogados que tengo en este momento. Con este viaje de Black me aseguro de controlarlo y alejarlo un tiempo de Bella, e investigar lo necesario para resguardarla, para protegerla.

De todas formas es necesario recabar toda la información de la historia de Leah, y si ella está en lo cierto confirmaría que Jacob Black es tan oscuro como su apellido.

Con el vaso de Whisky y me vuelvo al ventanal, sumergido en las palabras de Leah la noche del viernes.

_Flash Black_

_Edward, esto no es fácil para mí. _

_Leah estas agotando mi paciencia, habla de una vez, por favor._

… _Conocí a Jacob Black en la universidad, ambos estudiábamos en Yale, aunque distintas carreras. – sus manos estaban jugando con su vestido mientras hablaba, las tome para que se calmara- Él era todo un casanova en la universidad, entre sus conquistan habían estudiante y varias tipas del cuerpo docente de la universidad. Era encantador en todo su esplendor… yo estaba loca por él, nos hicimos amigos, de esos que salían juntos y estudiaban. Finalmente nuestra amistad pasó a ser más que eso nos convertimos en novios… - Dudo un momento, al parecer aclarando sus ideas o sopesando lo que quería contarme - Yo cegada por su personalidad juraba que él me amaba con la misma intensidad que yo lo hacía…. Cuando no vivíamos juntos, él me hablaba de su mejor amiga - Levanto su rostro y me miro a los ojos - Él la adoraba, y yo hervía de celos por esta chica… la odia… sin conocerla porque me apartaba de Jacob._

_Cuando teníamos alrededor de un año decidimos irnos a vivir juntos, cerca de la facultad. Desde ese momento todo cambio – Dudo nuevamente, tomando aíre - fue terrible darme cuenta que Jacob, no era tan bueno ni tan amoroso como lo había sido al principio de nuestra relación… Vivir con Jacob fue un torbellino, el dedica tanto tiempo para su amiga, la llamaba varias veces al día y dejaba de hacer cualquier cosa cada vez que ella lo llamaba… muchas veces nosotros estábamos… bueno… teniendo sexo… y sonaba el celular y ahí quedaba todo… me dejaba en segundo plano, sin siquiera una pizca de remordimiento, cada vez que esto ocurría me sentía utilizada y sobrepasada, terminábamos discutiendo por mis celos y su conducta, las peleas eran terribles, hasta que en un momento el termino golpeándome…. Fue tan terrible Edward, no te imaginas lo que es… – _me dijo haciendo una pausa, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas_ -…sentir que el hombre que amas es capaz de dañarte. _

_El me pidió perdón muchas veces y cuando yo trataba de hacer lo posible para evitar mis celos, pero el ignorar lo que sentía fue peor… _

_Obviamente en la universidad teníamos más amigos quienes no sospechaban nada porque para el mundo Jacob era el mejor novio del mundo, aunque celoso…. con el tiempo no podía compartir con otros hombres, ni siquiera para hacer trabajos porque Jacob se volvía loco de celos, y todo terminaba en violencia y yo con un nuevo cardenal o un esguince. _

_¿Denunciaste todo esto Leah? – Tomé su barbilla y la levante sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas, acaricie sus mejillas, yo no podía entender como ella podía aguantar esto… todo lo que este imbécil le hacía._

_No. Nunca. Siempre pensé que esto pasaría algún día, pero cada vez fue peor._

_¿Cómo saliste de esta relación enfermiza?_

_No fue fácil… yo estaba terminando el semestre con exámenes finales y teníamos grupos de estudios mixtos, el tema es que… ese día se me hizo muy tarde para volver sola al departamento… mi teléfono estaba sin batería, no podía llamarlo para que me viniera a buscar… - Dudo nuevamente, y las lágrimas caían con más frecuencia por sus mejillas - Un compañero me llevo al departamento en su coche... Cuando llegue abrí la puerta y entre al departamento, pude dar sólo un par de pasos… cuando recibí una cachetada que me boto al suelo, al caer me golpee la cabeza, ahí en el suelo Jacob me dio una patada en el estómago que me hizo perder el aire…. Me grito que era una puta y salió del departamento, dejándome tirada ahí con dolor y totalmente humillad…. como pude me levante y sentí la sangre en mi boca, partí al baño para enjuagarme... desde ahí lo único que recuerdo es que desperté y estaba en el hospital, mire a un lado y Jacob estaba ahí… yo inmediatamente me tense y quise gritar pero puso su mano en mi boca y al oído me dijo que esto era producto de un asalto que él me encontró y me trajo al hospital…. Eso le había dicho a los médicos que me atendieron en urgencias. Yo sólo sentía mis mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas y Jacob cínicamente me acariciaba la mano… cuando entro la enfermera sonrió al ver la escena que "mi novio" me reconfortaba… me informo que los exámenes mostraban contusiones simples pero que…. El golpe que me dieron produjo q… que… perdiera al bebé… y tenía que someterme a un raspaje… - Leah escondió su rostro con sus manos mientras los sollozos la sobrepasaban, acaricie su espalda para que se calmara, cuando lo hizo se apoyó en mi hombro y continuo - Tanto Jacob como yo jadeamos porque… yo no sabía que estaba embarazada y el dolor fue desgarrador. Jacob me miro con pánico y quedo en estado de shock… creo que eso ocurre cuando te conviertes en asesino de tu propio hijo… - reflexiono y un desgarrador sollozo salió desde su pecho, la volví a poner en mis piernas para abrazarla-… Cuando salí del hospital fui a buscar mis cosas y salí de ahí, él no me detuvo…. creo que sólo por el peso de la culpa. Después de eso termine mis exámenes, me gradué y nunca más volví a verlo hasta esta noche._

_La abracé fuerte mientras ella seguía llorando en mi pecho. Mi mente voló directamente a Bella, quien estaba en las manos de ese sicópata… tendía que hacer algo para protegerla._

_Leah ¿por este motivo te quieres venir a vivir conmigo? – levanto su cara para mirarme con ojos suplicantes y afirmó con la cabeza – No te preocupes, te quedaras conmigo. – Levante el intercomunicador para que nos llevara a mi departamento. Después de 2 horas de estar estacionados fuera del edificio donde vive Leah._

_Fin Flash Back _

Debo asegurarme que Black el mayor tiempo posible lejos de Bella. Ella es un verdadero misterio para mí… pero tengo la total certeza que es una frágil y delicada mujer y desde que se fue de la cena con Jacob que no sé nada de ella, me desespera saber que puede estar pasando lo mismo que Leah.

En mi carrera me ha tocado ver cada atrocidad justificada con sentimientos enfermizos de quienes agreden y la dependencia de las víctimas, frente a su agresor. Lo lamentable es que mayormente terminan en muerte…

Con esta determinación, tome mi BlackBerry y busque en mi agenda.

Bernardi – Contesto rápidamente

Demetri, habla Edward Cullen – Apoye mi mano en el ventanal que da directo al Central Park

Cullen que grata sorpresa. ¿a qué debo tu llamada?

A lo de siempre, negocios… necesito que investigues a un par de personas

Has llamado al mejor, Demetri Bernardi a tus ordenes, querido amigo.

Te parece si nos juntamos a almorzar en una hora más para que te cuente lo que necesito.

Perfecto Cullen, nos vemos en el Plaza en una hora. Pide un buen vino, tu sabes los italianos tenemos paladar fino.

Nos vemos en el Plaza en una hora, Demetri.

A las una en punto estaba sentado en el restaurant del hotel Plaza, degustando un exquisito Valpolicella Veneto del ´87. Cuando Demetri se sentó enfrente a mí.

Se acomodó la servilleta sobre el regazo mientras el garzón servía su copa con el delicado elixir.

Tienes buen gusto Cullen. Son pocos los americanos que saben apreciar el verdadero vino – llevo la copa a su nariz y aprecio el aroma - mmm…. Carnoso y Neutro… un Veneto. Bien Cullen… muy bien.

No te he pedido que vengas a elogiar mi conocimiento en vinos.

Si lo sé, Cullen. Te conozco por muchos años y sé perfectamente que cuando tienes algo entre manos, solo confías en mí.

Te parece que comamos mientras hablamos – mire al mozo quien se acercó enseguida a tomar nuestra orden- Yo deseo salmón roquefott con un salteados de setas y verduras.

Perfecto Sr. Cullen ¿algo más para beber?

Una botella de Ca' De' Medici Lambrusco Bianco.

¿Y para el señor? – dirigiéndose a Dimetri.

Para mi camarones acaramelados con quinua y salsa de mango

¿para beber?

Compartiremos la botella con el Sr. Cullen. Gracias. – El camarero se retiró con nuestro pedido.

Dime Cullen, ¿a quién trataste de quitarle la mujer? – Me pregunto riéndose abiertamente.

¿Qué te hace creer que le trate de quitar la mujer a alguien?

Tienes una marca de un buen puñete en el pómulo, querido amigo. Te recuerdo que es más cortes, preguntar si la señorita es casada antes de meter las manos debajo de la falda. – lo miré fijo, recordando el bien merecido puñete que me dio Jasper hace tres noches.

No es lo que piensas, fue Jasper quien me pego. – Demetri se ahogó con el vino que estaba tomando, apunto de derramar sobre la mesa. Tomo su servilleta y seco sus labios para mirarme con sus ojos bien abiertos. – No te sombres me lo merecía.

Me imagino que así fue, Jasper tiene una paciencia celestial. Las veces que lo vi así fue cuando algún tipo se tomaba demasiadas atribuciones con Alice… - Dijo observándome - ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Alice? – Soltó de repente, con fuego en los ojos.

Nada grave, sólo fue a darme sus famosas charlas, en un muy mal momento y le dije unas cuantas verdades, además de apretarla un poco.

Entonces merecido te lo tenías, a las mujeres se les trata con pétalos de rosas Cullen.

Eres tan cursi Demetri… Me conoces desde años, sabes que disfruto de las mujeres. Aunque no siempre como ellas quieren, tú sabes el bendito placer. – En ese momento nos trajeron nuestros platos, y nuestro delicioso vino. – Bueno hablando de lo mismo. Quiero que investigues sobre unas personas.

Perfecto. ¿a qué nivel debo investigar?

Todo Demetri sobretodo de la mujer, necesito hasta saber quién la recibió cuando nació, todo su historial médico, estudios, padres, novios, todo absolutamente todo. Del hombre su historial policial, hasta lo más oculto, todo lo que puedas sacar.

Y quienes son estas personas que te tienen tan intrigado.

Es un matrimonio, su nombre es Jacob Black y su esposa Isabella.

En una semana tendrás lo que necesitas. ¿Prefieres un sobre con todo o me invitas a almorzar nuevamente?

A almorzar nuevamente. Quiero discreción con lo que te he pedido…

Sabes que la tienes Cullen.

Al entrar al edificio de la Corporación frente a los ascensores se encontraba Emmett, los demás empleados lo miraban, por su porte imponente y sus grandes músculos. Me acerque a él y me pare a su costado.

Emmett, hermano ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunte palmeando su monumental espalda, él se giró sobre sus talones y me miro enojado… Demonios había olvidado el asunto de Alice… ahora todos deben estar furiosos conmigo.

Edward… - dijo escuetamente – Venia a hablar contigo, subimos a tú oficina.

Claro, no hay problema Emmett. – Subimos al ascensor y marque el piso 17 donde se encuentra mi oficina. Todo el trayecto fue un incómodo silencio… Emmett miraba fijamente los números del panel. Muy pocas veces he visto a Emmett enojado, y es un papel que no le calza. Al abrirse las puertas salgo del ascensor con Emmett detrás y veo a Jasper caminando directo hacia mí.

¿Por qué demonios mandas a Black a Tokio? – Pregunto sin ninguna deferencia a la gente que estaba trabajando – responde Edward.

Jasper cálmate y vamos a mi oficina – camine hasta la puerta y la abrí. Caminé directo al mini bar… esta será una desagradable pelea.

Vas a responder ahora – me gire y vi a Emmett cerrar la puerta y caminar al sillón de cuero. Lo imite y me senté a su lado.

Jasper, siéntate y cálmate un poco, te estas estresando sin necesidad – lo mire mientras tomaba un trago de mi vaso, Emmett nos miraba divertido, no siempre Jasper es tan impulsivo. – Mande a Black a Tokio porque necesito una dedicación al 100% para este caso, es eso simple.

Sabes Edward que no es realmente necesario… no entiendo cuál es tu fijación con Black

Jasper, no tengo ninguna fijación con él. Te recuerdo que esta es mi empresa – comenzando a enfurecerme – por tanto hago lo que quiera y lo considere necesario para el beneficio de esta corporación… no tengo que dar explicaciones. – Me levante de golpe y me fui a mi escritorio. Jasper se puso de pie, avanzo hacia mí amenazadoramente.

Eres un imbécil Cullen… no entiendo que te pasa, estas metido en tu burbuja… eres mi amigo y de verdad me preocupa la forma en que te comportas… ¿no tienes remordimiento de las cosas que haces?…

¡PARA JASPER!... deja de acusarme de cosas que no sabes… mi único error fue no informarte antes que envíe a Black a Tokio. Con respecto a lo demás es mi vida personal, la cual te agradecería te mantengas al margen. – Jasper salió de la oficina totalmente enojado dando un portazo. Tome mi cabeza y deslice mis dedos por mi cabello… me molesta esta situación, Jasper es mi amigo… mi mejor amigo.

¿Edward?... – me había olvidado de Emmett, él se levanta y se sienta en el sillón de mi escritorio, toma un lápiz y comienza a jugar con él.

Dime Emmett… la verdad disculpa... lo sucedido hace un rato.

Hermano, lo que vengo a decirte en este momento, lo hare solo una vez… - Levanto la ceja y dejo en el lápiz en el escritorio, sus ojos se llenaron de una ira desconocida por mí- … Cuando salimos de la fiesta y Alice lloraba, ni ella ni Jasper dijeron que había pasado contigo. Pero ayer Rosalie fue a visitar a Alice a su casa y fíjate que ella tenía un moretón en el brazo… Rose se sobre salto pensando que había sido Jasper… hasta lo llamo para encararlo, pero Alice le dijo algo… - pauso su relato y sus manos se hicieron un cerrado puño - ¿Qué crees que le conto Alice a Rosalie?...

Emmet, yo no tengo justificación para lo que paso…

Edward Cullen, ¡ESE MORETON SE LO HICISTE TÚ, A NUESTRA HERMANA! – me grito – ahora entiendo el motivo de porqué Jasper te pego y bien merecido te lo tienes.

Emmett, de verdad que las cosas se me salieron de orden… jamás le haría daño a Alice a propósito lo sabes.

Ese es el problema Eddie, no lo sé… ¿la has llamado para disculparte? – Levante mi cabeza y lo mire, no tuve necesidad de contestarle – me imagino que no… claro como el "gran Edward Cullen" se va a humillar disculpándose con su ¡Hermana!...

Emmet basta, yo… no he tenido tiempo y…

¿Y… que?... maldita sea Edward, es tu propia sangre, como puedes ser tan perro… Lo peor de todo es que estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo… espero que no sea tarde cuando realmente valores lo que pierdes por la mierda que tienes de cabeza y la piedra que tienes en vez de corazón… pero mientras lo haces, no te quiero cerca de Alice, es mi hermana menor y yo si la protegeré… porque esa es nuestra labor… y menos te quiero cerca de mi esposa y mi hija…

Pero Emmett…

Nada Edward. Adiós – Se levantó y salió de la oficina rápidamente sin darme oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.

Ya no pude contener la rabia y la frustración… tome lo primero que tenía a mi alcance y lo lace lejos, seguí así hasta que ya no tuve nada más que lanzar por la oficina… tome mi chaqueta y salí. Ángela me miraba asustada…. – mañana quiero todo limpio y ordenado – llame el ascensor y me subí a él. Salí del edificio pasando a llevar al que se me pusiera en el camino… llegue a las puertas de mí coche, donde mi chofer me esperaba.

Sr. Cullen ¿alguna parte en especial?

Eleazar… vamos al bar de siempre

El coche arranco y yo me hundí en mis pensamientos… las palabras de Jasper, el odio y dolor de Emmett… las lágrimas de Leah, mientras relataba como era golpeada… e incomprensiblemente en la piel de Bella, sus manos, su aroma. Con rabia aleje estos pensamientos de mi cabeza… mi vida perfecta se estaba desmoronando… eso es lo que necesitaba olvidar, sumergir la cabeza en alcohol, y perderme en las piernas de una mujer…

El auto se estaciono en la entrada del bar. Entre en él, fui directamente a la zona privada. Después de muchos tragos, que no recuerdo siquiera que era ni cuantos me tome… me fui a una habitación de hotel con dos rubias despampanantes. A mi departamento no, porque ahí vive mi novia. ¿Qué imbécil más grande eres Cullen?

Abrí los ojos y el dolor llegó al fondo de mi cráneo… la luz del sol entra fuerte por la ventana, trato de acostumbrarme a la luminosidad, y miro a mi alrededor. Lo único que veo son piernas, entrelazadas, sigo mi reconocimiento y las veo… me levanto buscando mi ropa y me visto. Ellas ni se mueven, esta situación sería excitante, pero ni me acuerdo como llegue aquí.

Tome mi billetera y deje una buena cantidad de dólares en la mesa de noche, lo hago porque no tengo idea si son prostitutas o no. Pago por la habitación y salgo… Eleazar me espera afuera, con cara de cansancio… me ha estado esperando toda la noche. - A mi departamento Eleazar, necesito una ducha.

Al llegar al departamento voy directo a mi dormitorio Leah no está ahí, lo cual me alegra no quiero escenitas.

Salí de la ducha más despejado, me vestí. Voy hacia la cocina donde veo a Carmen, quien me sirve un café.

Gracias Carmen.

¿Leah donde esta? – Ella me mira y sonríe.

En la oficina Sr. Cullen, hace unas cuatro horas. – la miro sorprendido, girándome hacia el reloj compruebo que es más de medio día. – Carmen me alcanza un plato con un delicioso sándwich – Ahora yo le sonrió. Si todo en mi vida fuese así de sencillo y fácil.

Salgo del ascensor en mi piso, y me acerco a Ángela.

Buenos días Ángela. Me traes unos analgésicos por favor.

Buenos días Sr. Cullen, Claro. ¿desea algo más?

Nada más gracias.

Entro a mi oficina, y esta todo en orden como si nada hubiese pasado. Me acerco al ventanal y apoyo la frente en el cristal frio. Pienso en Alice… de verdad necesito disculparme con ella. La necesito, ella es el nexo directo para llegar a Bella.

Edward – La voz de Alice es suave

Alice… te llamo para poder conversar contigo, necesito disculparme.

Oh… Edward… no sé… Estoy tan dolida contigo… y Jasper no quiere saber de ti…. – Su voz se quiebra – me asustas… - dijo entre un sollozo –

Hermanita, perdóname me gustaría que nos juntáramos a comer, los dos para reconciliarnos. ¿Qué te parece?

Prefiero llamarte yo… creo que es lo mejor… te aviso cuando.

Perfecto. Perdóname

Tratare Edward… agradezco que llamaras… pensé que nunca lo harías.

Cuídate, me avisas.

Esta noche me quedo trabajando, revisando los antecedentes correspondientes para el ingreso de los procesos a los equipos de trabajo. Siento la puerta abrirse suave y levante la vista, en ella estaba Leah, con su brillante pelo negro suelto por su espalda y un abrigo gris. Se acerca suavemente a mi escritorio camina alrededor y se sienta sobre el escritorio frente a mí.

Hola guapo – me acaricia el pelo - ¿demasiado trabajo?

Así es… me permites – la tome por la cintura y la baje del escritorio - tengo mucho que hacer todavía.

Mmm… Yo pensé que no tenías tanto trabajo, ya que me imagino anoche te quedaste trabajando… - dijo sarcásticamente – como no llegaste.

Leah, no empieces con escenitas de celos

No son escenas de celos, Edward, solo que ayer te estaba esperando con una sorpresa y no llegaste nunca.

¿Con que querías sorprenderme?– dije divertido por la situación

Quizás lo quieras averiguar – soltó uno a uno los botones de su abrigo dejando al descubierto su ropa interior negra de encaje. La tome por la cintura y la senté sobre el escritorio. – Te traje la sorpresa para la oficina, para que no olvides lo que tienes en casa

Termine de sacar el abrigo, el que se desparramo por el escritorio. Mis manos fueron a su cuello y lo acariciaron lentamente, bese su clavícula y la mordí levemente. Ella gimió… ¿esta es una sorpresa para mí o para ti? – le dije contra su rojiza piel, mientras el bulto en mis pantalones cada vez era más grande.

- Averígualo... puedes usar tú imaginación… Las manos de ella fueron a mi camisa, mientras la besaba y masajeaba sus pechos. Me acerque a ella y sus piernas envolvieron mi cintura. Solté su sujetador, fui bajando por su piel dejando un trazo húmedo hasta llegar a la cima de su pecho izquierdo, ella se arqueo para darme más acceso, mi mano bajo entre sus piernas, volví a sus labios, tome el borde de su tanga y las rompí… ella gimió de placer en mi boca. Leah desesperada me desabrocha el cinturón y los pantalones, bajándolos junto con mi bóxer que quedaron en mis tobillos… - Edward… ¡por favor… entra en mí! Sonreí por su desesperación abrí el cajón superior de mi escritorio y saque un condón me lo coloque la mire mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás al sentirme en su entrada…

Todo cambio en un momento, en mis brazos estaba Bella, su pálida piel… era ella expuesta lista para mí… entre en ella suavemente, disfrutando de su suavidad…. Sus gemidos eran el cielo, sus movimientos cuando entre completamente en ella… frenética me pedía más… más fuerte, más duro… pero yo quería adorarla… llenarme de su sensación… tenerla siempre así para mí…. Sus movimientos me enloquecieron, y su interior se encogía en mí… lo que me llevo al límite, para terminar en un orgasmo monumental.

Abrí mis ojos y ya no estaba Bella, era Leah su pecho subía y bajaba fuertemente, su cuerpo temblaba levemente por su clímax.

¡Wow! Eso fue espectacular… Creo que te voy a sorprender más seguido…

No le respondí, mi cuerpo estaba asimilando el placer… ¿Cómo será cuando realmente sea ella?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios… la historia va tomando forma y queda mucho camino por recorrer… todos los jueves actualizare… nuevamente muchas gracias**

**No olviden visitar mi Blog (sin espacios) axavenus . blogspot . com… encontraran excelente música y podremos compartir mucho más de esta historia.**

**Un abrazo**

**Espero sus comentarios…**

**Axavenus**


	6. 6 Tu Abrazo Protector

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ella es la mejor... de otra forma Edward Cullen sería mi esposo en este momento... jajja como quisiera! La historia es toda mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 – Tu Abrazo Protector<strong>

**BPOV**

Mi cuerpo se siente tan extraño, lleno de una electricidad alarmante. Sólo soy consciente que camino y de la caliente mano que me empuja lentamente hacia la salida. Ese calor es tan diferente a lo que me hizo sentir Edward… al recordar las sensaciones, su manera posesiva de tomarme y estrecharme… su aroma…

-Bella… ¡Bella! - Escuche un lejano llamado, fruncí el ceño sin entender todavía sumergida en mis pensamientos. – ¡ISABELLA!... – Reaccione al grito y me di cuenta que estaba en el coche, Jacob me miraba de lado mientras manejaba rápidamente… - ¡Hasta que reaccionas! – Sus ojos eran flameantes llamas y sus manos apretaban fuertemente el volante.

-Perdón Jacob, estaba distraída - Volví a mirar por la ventana y las luces de la ciudad se contorneaban junto a la calle, por la velocidad que manejaba Jacob - ¿Por qué vamos tan rápido?

-Bella, Bella… - Negó con la cabeza enfurecido. - quiero llegar a casa, antes que explote de rabia… - dijo sin mirarme, acelerando un poco más- ¡Esta es unas de las peores noches de mi vida! – me sobresalte cuando golpeó el volante. Le toque el brazo para que se calmara.

-Jacob, tranquilo… no te alteres más… recuerda respira, concéntrate en respirar – llena de angustia contenida, los ataques de ira de Jacob nunca son buenos

- ¡La respiración a la mierda! Me vas a tener que explicar todo Isabella, ¡todo! – Me miro de lado con la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Qué se supone que debo explicarte? – le pregunte mientras entraba en el estacionamiento del edificio. La situación ya comenzaba a molestarme. Es que de nuevo vamos a comenzar con la misma discusión, cada vez que Jacob pasaba los niveles establecidos por cómo me visto, por cómo converso, lo que hago cuando salgo… Ya me esta sobre pasando

Apenas estaciono, abrí la puerta del coche y salí en dirección al ascensor. Me tomo del brazo con demasiada fuerza y tiro de mí.

-¡No vas a arrancarte Isabella, vas a tener que responder! – me grito en la cara cuando su agarre se hizo más fuerte

-¡Suéltame! Jacob, me estas lastimando. ¿¡Puedes controlarte!... ¡y me sueltas!… - le dije desafiante e irritada… me librero de su agarre y me encamine al ascensor.

Dentro del ascensor, Jacob estaba hecho una furia, me miraba de reojo y su mandíbula tensa. Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, abrí la puerta y entre hacia la sala, me saque los tacones que me estaban matando los pies, los tome y me dirigí directamente a mi dormitorio sin siquiera mirar a Jacob.

Cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio con seguro, me deslice por ella hasta llegar al suelo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… Con mi cabeza entre las rodillas, controle la respiración. _No debó mostrarme débil… él tiene que aprender a controlarse… si muestro miedo él se aprovechara… deja que Jacob se calme… me repetía como un mantra es la misma situación cuando se enfurece, recuerda lo que has aprendido, como debes contener la situación. _ Me levante del suelo, comencé a sacarme las horquillas del pelo, y fui al baño para quitar el maquillaje, tome mi pijama y me cambié. Estaba dispuesta a acostarme cuando el estruendo de vidrios y los gritos de Jacob, me sobresaltaron. Me levante rápidamente y del cajón de mi ropa interior saque el gas pimienta y lo metí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón de pijama… _tranquila Bella… jamás te ha hecho daño… _no muestres miedo… abrí la puerta y camine por el pasillo. Jacob estaba de pie frente a la isla de la cocina. Las manos apoyadas en la orilla… Levanto su cabeza y me miro… su expresión era tan atormentada, sus ojos llenos de dolor y rabia.

-Necesito un trago – me miro durante el tiempo que me quede congelada en la entrada, sabía que no tenía que entrar en la cocina… demasiadas cosas que pueden ser armas - ¡mierda!.. Necesito tomar algo… dime dónde está el alcohol, necesito algo fuerte... – se tironeo el pelo con ambas manos

-No hay Jacob – respiré lentamente para controlarme – En esta casa no hay alcohol, tú lo sabes.

-Maldita sea Isabella…. Necesito un trago… no entiendes - tomo una jarra de vidrio que había en la mesa y la tiro - Apretó el puño y se dirigió a mí. Me quede parada, enfrentándolo…

-¡Si quieres un trago, sal a buscarlo y deja de hacer escándalos en mi casa!… son casi las dos de la madrugada. Si sigues con tus berrinches los vecinos llamaran a la policía. – Le hable firme con los dientes apretados – Si necesitas desahogar tu testosterona hazlo, pero lejos de mi casa. Me gire en dirección a mi dormitorio nuevamente tratando de controlar mis temblores.

-¡Eres mi esposa!... no te vas a ningún lado Isabella…. – Camino para alcanzarme, me tomo del brazo y me atrapo entre la pared

-¡Suéltame Jacob!... – él sonrió - Soy tu esposa en el papel Jacob, pero tú sabes muy bien que este matrimonio no es real… - no me dejo continuar sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, tan violentamente que por primera vez en toda la noche sentí miedo de verdad

-Pues vas a hacerlo ahora…ya me aburrí de tu jueguito virginal… Isabella – Abrí los ojos con temor y el me miró satisfecho… sentí que se apretaba más fuerte en mí – serás mi esposa… mi mujer… ¿o prefieres que sea otro? – Una de sus manos tomo mis muñecas y con la otra apretó mi cintura, mientras su boca bajaba por mi cuello, podía sentir su erección chocando con mí pierna

-Te vas a arrepentir mañana Jacob… ¡si me tocas un pelo te vas a arrepentir!... – le grite – estas pasando el límite, lo sabes… ¡suéltame Jacob!... – él pareció dudar y me soltó – Se dejó caer en el suelo apoyado en la pared… y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Te gusta Edward Cullen?... – me sorprendí por la pregunta – respóndeme Bella… ¿te gusta? – Levanto su cabeza y me miro – ¿esa es la clase de hombre que quieres?...

-No, Jacob… no me gusta Edward Cullen – susurre – ¿ahora me puedes explicar que mierda te pasa ahora?, ¿Por qué me preguntas si me gusta ese tipo? - Reflexione en la pregunta que me hizo Jacob, no sé qué le paso a él esta noche… cuando lo conocí en la casa de Esme hace unas semanas él fue indiferente y petulante, por no decir grosero… no sé porque se comportó de esta forma en la cena.

-¿Estas segura?... – Lo mire sin entender, estaba evidentemente más tranquilo.

-Basta Jacob, no tengo ánimos en este momento… - Levante los brazos sobre mi cabeza, tratando de entender el cambio de ánimo de Jacob - ¿tomaste tus medicamentos Jacob?

-No, no los he tomado desde hace una semana…

-¡Maldición Jacob!, ¿te das cuenta lo que significa?... ¿te has dado cuenta lo que estabas a punto de hacer?... ¿Por qué te estas comportando así?... me prometiste la semana pasada que ibas a controlarte, que nunca más pasaría.

-Perdóname Bella… perdóname – Se levantó con la intención de abrazarme… me aleje de él y sus brazos cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo – Es por el trabajo… no puedo estar siempre medicado… necesito concentrarme en lo que hago... por eso no los he tomado… perdóname Bella

-No, Jacob, no te voy a perdonar… el otro día fue por la cena que tuve en la casa de Alice… Ahora por qué no sé qué… ¡Dios!... Espero te calmes y mañana vamos a hablar de esto – le dije con cansancio – Tomate los medicamentos y a primera hora te voy a pedir hora con el Dr. Kendel.

-No quiero Bella… no quiero volver al psiquiatra… no tengo tiempo con todos los casos que tengo en la empresa…

-¿ese maldito trabajo es más importante que tú salud?... ¿de qué te va a servir Jacob si terminas golpeándome?... Si al no vas al médico Jacob… esto se acaba… Ya no soporto esta situación, cada vez olvidas que no somos más que amigos y que esto es un acuerdo que tú hiciste con mi padre…

-Bella – su voz se quebró – Se lo jure a Charlie… que te cuidaría con mi vida… que te haría feliz… que sería tú brazo protector…

-¿Te escuchaste Jacob?... ¿me estas cuidando?... – camine por el pasillo y me encerré nuevamente en mi habitación…

Acostada en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño. ¿Cuándo todo se volvió tan complicado?... No es la primera vez que Jacob se descontrola, pero esta vez sí he sentido mucho miedo, casi pánico de lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer… ¡Papá cuanto te extraño!… Ahogue mi grito de dolor con la almohada… ¿era esto lo que querías cuando le propusiste a Jacob que se casara conmigo?... ¡Dios! ¿Cómo voy a soportar todo esto?... Convivir con una persona con problemas psiquiátricos es complejo… lo quiero… ¿será eso suficiente?... el último intento de Charlie para protegerme…

Me levante cuando los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por mi ventana, me metí a la ducha. Tendría que enfrentarme a esto, tenía que tomar una decisión con respecto a lo que quería del futuro. Mientras el agua tibia relajaba mis músculos antes de ir donde mi editora y a almorzar con Alice. No tenía intenciones de hablar con Jacob, así que tome mi bolso y salí del departamento, en busca de un Starbucks necesitaba un café con urgencia.

Después de una hora y medía sentada en el café, me dirigí a la oficina de mi editora, le había enviado el borrador de una nueva historia para que lo evaluara y me diera su apreciación.

Entre en la oficina donde la secretaría de Emily me esperaba.

-Bella, que alegría verte. Toma asiento Emily viene enseguida.

-Gracias Maggie, ¿Cómo estás tú? – Ella sonrió

-Feliz, hace una semana me pidieron matrimonio, así aun ando en las nubes. – Suspiro fuertemente – Aunque no te imaginas lo emocionada que estoy porque tengo miles de ideas para hacer… hay tantas cosas… - Reflexiono distraída como si hablara con ella misma, se volvió a mirarme - Claro que estas invitada… - Irradiaba felicidad - ¿Cómo fue tu boda Bella? – Pregunto y un nudo se formó en mi estómago por la tristeza y la decepción, cuando le iba a contestar llego Emily. La que me miro y entrecerró los ojos, me tomo de la mano sin decir nada y me llevo a su oficina.

La oficina de Emily, era fantástica, llena de objetos místicos, revestida en madera, con cuadros de profundos bosques. Sobre la mesa lateral, descansan retratos de su esposo Sam y sus hijos.

-¿Cómo estas Bella? – Me miro especulativa mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio

-Bien – conteste escuetamente sin mirarla a los ojos

-No te creo, ¿tienes problemas? – Junto sus manos sobre el escritorio esperando mi respuesta.

-Emily… por favor, no estoy de ánimo… - mire mis manos las que se volvieron demasiado interesantes en este momento.

-Bella Swan, si no quieres contar está bien. Pero sabes que acá estaré, cada vez que lo necesites.

-Gracias Emily. ¿Qué te pareció la historia? – le pregunte desesperada por cambiar el tema hacia lugares más seguros.

-Fantástica, creo que tenemos algunos ajustes en cuanto al tiempo de los personajes, y la profundidad del perfil del antagonista. Pero en cuanto a la historia en concreto es la muy buena.

-Qué bueno que te gusto… Sé que es un desafío importante, distinto a lo que he escrito antes. ¿Qué dices del nombre?

-Me encanto el nombre "_Sueño de Rocío_", es un nombre perfecto para la trama de la historia. Eres talentosa… no lo dudes.

…

Las dos horas que tenía disponibles antes de juntarme con Alice las pasé en el Central Park, necesitaba ordenar mis ideas, mis cosas. Camine lentamente disfrutando del viento en mi cara, y el suave arrullo de los rayos del sol, cerré los ojos tendida en el pasto.

Hay momentos en la visa que sientes que el mundo es demasiado grande, ¿Cómo reaccionas? ¿Cómo soportas abrir los ojos nuevamente?... mi única manera es volver mi corazón a lo más importante… mi padre, mi amado padre, sus grandes y brillantes ojos, las arrugas que se formaban cuando sonreía…

_Flash Back_

_-Bells, necesito conversar contigo, puedes sentarte a mi lado.-Me acerque a la camilla y tome su mano azulada cada vez más delgada_

_-Dime papá, soy toda oídos – sonrío y la sonda de oxigeno que tiene conectada se movió en su rostro – Hija, tu sabes que eres todo para mí, soy tú única familia… no me gustaría que te quedaras así, sin nadie a quien recurrir y que te proteja… Bells… puedes entender que te amo hija… _

_-Cha… Papá, no hables así… tú sabes que estarás y que no estoy sola… Jake siempre está con nosotros_

_-Hija… - me apretó la mano y me miro directamente a los ojos – yo… tú… no voy a sobrevivir hija… tengo semanas… - Mis ojos se llenaron irremediablemente de lágrimas las que corrieron por mis mejillas – Por eso yo hable con Jake, y le pedí que me jurara que él te cuidaría con su propia vida de ser posible... por lo cual le he propuesto algo que él acepto_

_-No digas eso papá… yo… sé que te recuperaras… te lo ruego no pienses así… no es necesario que hagas que Jake, se sienta comprometido en estar siempre… Yo puedo hacerlo._

_-Mi pequeña Bells, eres una mujer frágil, no digo que no tengas carácter pero siempre vas a necesitar alguien que te proteja… cuando yo no esté… Le pedí a Jake que se case contigo, y quiero que tu aceptes – esbozo un sonrisa entre sus jadeos por el esfuerzo de hablar – me harías muy feliz, el saber que aceptas. – Explore sus ojos para ver si mentía o era una broma… - ¿aceptas?..._

_Fin Flash Black_

Entre al restaurant donde quede de juntarme con Alice, la vi desde la puerta y el maître me consulto por la reserva, cuando le indique el apellido de la reserva, me llevo a la mesa donde mi mejor amiga estaba degustando un vino. Me senté frente a ella.

-¡Bella!, amiga te estaba esperando, me alegra verte hoy…. Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño donde tú estabas tan… tan alterada… y después estabas desmayada sobre una cama, había vidrios y llantos… me desperté tan desesperada… ¿Cómo estás?- No pude controlar la expresión de sorpresa, primero por la rapidez con la que hablo, y por otro lado porque sus sueños siempre han sido predictivos…. Ella lo sabe por eso me ametrallo con su visión

-Alice… no te puedo mentirte… no estoy muy bien – sus ojos verdes tan profundos se conectaron con los míos… odiaba cuando hacia eso tratando de ver más allá…

-Lo sé Bella. Puedo verlo, conversaremos y podrás tomar tú decisión. Ahora almorzaremos y te relajaras… Ya pedí por ti, sé que te gustan las pastas y acá son exquisitas.

-Gracias amiga… necesito que me ayudes… Anoche Jacob se puso violento nuevamente… Fue peor que las otras veces… Estaba de verdad aterrorizada

-¿fue por lo de la cena?...

-No lo sé… quizás... él me pregunto si me gustaba Edward, puedes creerlo. Pero la verdad creo que algo más le paso… estábamos bien hasta que llego Edward con su novia.

-Mmm… ¿Por qué sigues aguantando esto Bella?... – suspire y revolví mis ravioles con el tenedor

-No lo sé… estoy confundida… le hice una promesa a Charlie, tú lo sabes…

-Pero Charlie quería que estuvieras segura… y yo no puedo asegurar siquiera que seas feliz ahora… ¿lo quieres?

-Sí, lo quiero Alice, él siempre ha estado conmigo… siempre… cuando esta con su tratamiento él está tranquilo, es amoroso, se preocupa por mi… me trata como su novia…

-No puedes pasarte la vida perdonando… hace unas semanas también perdió los estribos y porque tú lo sabes controlar no te ha dañado, pero si llega el día que no puedas controlarlo ¿Qué vas hacer?... él sabe que a la larga igual lo perdonarías… - Alice, me apretó la mano que tenía sobre la mesa…

-Lo amenace que si no sigue el tratamiento al pie de la letra… lo dejaré…

-Sabes que estas corriendo un gran riesgo, Bella…

-No es tan fácil Alice. Él siempre ha estado ahí, estamos los dos solos… Jacob no siempre fue así… este cuadro comenzó en su último año de la universidad… fue algo que lo perturbo, que gatillo esto…

-¿él no te lo ha contado que le paso?

-Lo que sé es que tuvo un problema con su novia de ese entonces… después de eso tuvo un ataque de ira, donde rompió todo en su departamento, llego la policía y al ver que el problema era médico lo derivaron al especialista. Yo lo fui a visitar a la clínica y termino el semestre, después de eso se quedó con nosotros haciéndose cargo del área legal de la empresa de mí padre. Charlie le dio todos los poderes para hacerse cargo de la empresa… la condición es estar casado conmigo. – Alice estaba meditando, mientras el garzón nos traía nuestros cafés

-Bella, también quería conversar contigo de algo que me inquieta.

-Dime Alice, ¿Qué sucede?…

-Es Edward, me preocupa… su comportamiento de ayer – Su ceño se frunció – Lo que me preocupa en realidad eres tú.

-¿Yo?... ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con Edward?... apenas he cruzado una docena de palabras con él

-Lo conozco Bella… Es mi hermano pero se ha convertido en un completo extraño – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me miro – Después que tú te fuiste, quise pedirle una explicación de su comportamiento contigo – la mire extrañada

-¿Qué estuvo mal?... fue extraño, pero él es así, Alice… yo no lo conozco tanto, pero no es nada grave, solo bailo conmigo

-Bella, él no es así, trata a las mujeres como objetos… contigo fue como si lo deslumbraras… fue extraño… en todo sentido Bella, yo lo estaba mirando y él te tomaba como si fueras un cristal, y su expresión era de posesión.

-¿Pero qué te dijo cuándo lo enfrentaste? – Alice comenzó ha subir las mangas de su blusa y dejo a la vista unos cardenales

-¡¿él te hizo eso?...- ella asintió y una lágrima cajo por sus mejillas - oh! Alice… No lo puedo creer… ¿y Jasper que hizo?

-Jasper lo golpeo de vuelta… él ni siquiera se defendió… pero no es eso lo que más me preocupa Bella. Lo que realmente me preocupa es que él te quiere a ti – La mire sin entender que quería decir con eso… ¿Qué quiere Edward Cullen de mí?...

-¿Q...Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que escuchaste, él me dijo que él te quería, no iba a descansar hasta que estés con él.

Llevaba veinte minutos en el estacionamiento de mi departamento, pensando en todo lo que me dijo Alice. Tratando de entender por qué Edward Cullen dijo eso… Yo no soy nada del otro mundo, él tiene y puede tener a las mujeres que desee… es guapo… sexy… no lo puedo negar… ¿Qué estás pensando?... ¡Dios!... ¿Qué te importa lo que piensa o quiere Edward Cullen?... Arregla tu vida antes… no pierdas el tiempo preocupándote de un niño mimado… Salí del auto y toque con mis dedos el deportivo de Jacob… respire profundo y me adentre en el ascensor… - ¡A enfrentar todo como la mujer que eres!..

**:::::::::::::::**

**Muchas pero muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y alertas…. Estoy muy feliz por ello.**

**Chicas espero les guste el BPOV**

**No olviden pasar por mi blog .com**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Axavenus**


	7. 7 Rompiendo Promesas

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ella es la mejor... de otra forma Edward Cullen sería mi esposo en este momento... jajja como quisiera! La historia es toda mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – Rompiendo Promesas<strong>

**BPOV**

El comedor estaba iluminado con la cándida luz de las velas… todo finamente arreglado para una cena romántica, pase la punta de mi dedo por el ribete del plato… una suave melodía comenzó a sonar en el aire… me sobre salte, cuando unas grandes manos me tomaron la cintura.

-Bienvenida a casa mi Bella… quiero que esta noche sea especial– me volví para encararlo mientras me soltaba de su agarre.

-¿Qué significa esto Jake?...

-Es una cena para ti… o más bien para nosotros…- una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras trató de acercarse a mi nuevamente, pero retrocedí – Bella no te pongas difícil… sé que estas enojada pero dame una oportunidad, para enmendar mis errores.

-Jake, en estos meses te he dado más de una oportunidad… - le dije caminando hacia la puerta para ir a mi habitación – ya no me vas a convencer con un ramo de flores y cenas románticas – aparto la silla que tenía más próxima y me miro

-Mañana me voy a Tokio… Cullen me envío para reunir todos los antecedentes de un caso importante – levanto los hombros abatido – quería que conversáramos antes que me fuera

-Jake, no sé qué decirte… ¿tú crees que es seguro que viajes tan lejos?, últimamente has estado muy inestable…

-Tengo que hacerlo Bella, es mi trabajo… además no le voy a dar en la satisfacción al imbécil de Cullen de verme fracasar – comento con voz filosa -

-No te tomes la cosa tan personal Jacob, apenas conoces a Edward. Por favor… cuídate y me llamas cuando llegues a Tokio, quiero saber que llegaste bien – salí del comedor hacia mi dormitorio

-¡ESO ES TODO LO QUE ME VAS A DECIR BELLA!... ¡QUE TE LLAME CUANDO LLEGUE!... – corrí por el pasillo a mi dormitorio y me encerré. No tenía ganas de enfrentarlo… ni tampoco tenía la fortaleza para tratar de contenerlo. Los golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron y me aleje de ella.

-BELLA, POR FAVOR…. Necesito hablar contigo…. te extraño… Bells, necesito a mi amiga… Sé que he sido un desgraciado… pero te necesito – Su voz quebrada y el abatimiento que trasmitía demostraba que de verdad estaba afectado. Jacob es un hombre fuerte no siempre deja que salir sus sentimientos de esta forma, algo grave lo debe estar afectando - Abrí la puerta lentamente, vacilante… ahí estaba llorando apoyado en la pared del pasillo… me abrazo fuerte y sus gruesas lágrimas mojaron levemente mi pelo…

-Tranquilo Jake… - le susurre – ya va a pasar, lo que sea que te está afectando tanto… necesitas estar más tranquilo – Le tome la mano y lo conduje a mi cama, se sentó en la orilla, mientras le acariciaba la mano.

-Bells… perdón… perdóname por todo… tú no tienes la culpa de lo desgraciado que soy - Suspire, mirando el suelo.

-Jake, ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿qué te atormenta?... sé que estas siendo irresponsable en no tomarte los medicamentos, en saltarte las horas con tú psiquiatra… pero siento que es algo más. ¿Qué tengo que esperar de todo esto? – se echó para atrás en la cama con sus brazos sobre su rostro.

-Esto es tan difícil, Bells… ¡Está mierda de vida, es tan complicada!... Todo era tan simple cuando éramos niños… ¿por qué no puede ser más simple ahora?... – Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por la comisura de sus ojos – después de esa jodida fiesta todo se volvió tan confuso, tan nebuloso… es como volver atrás… - medite sus palabras, sopesando que efectivamente lo que desestabiliza a Jake son los celos, los celos por Edward, pero su reflexión es más profunda, como si sus fantasmas se posaran sobre sus hombros.

-Así es la vida, Jake… - Imite su postura dejándome caer en la cama de espaldas – Todo cambia, nuestras decisiones afectan nuestra existencia, ellas hacen que seamos felices o miserables, pero al final es nuestra culpa… lo bueno o lo malo - nos quedamos en silencio por unos varios minutos, minutos o tal vez horas… No eres el único triste, hay momentos en que me siento tan sola Jake… ahora me siento vacía, cómo si gritara en medio de la quinta avenida y nadie si quiera se inmutara - levanto la cabeza, y me miró con los ojos como platos, un sollozo salió de mi garganta

-Bella, tú sabes que siempre he estado contigo… desde… desde que nos casamos nunca te he dejado sola… tu sabes que te quiero… que eres importante para mí, siempre lo has sido.

-Es mucho más que esto… es mucho más profundo que este acuerdo… - le dije mirando el techo de mi habitación - nos falta tanto Jake, tanto para ser realmente felices… - las traicioneras lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos

-¿Pero me quieres?... –note el tono de angustia en su voz – nosotros siempre nos hemos querido… desde que éramos niños… tenemos que inténtalo… somos un matrimonio.

-Te quiero y mucho… pero nosotros no servimos para esto Jake… un matrimonio es amor, confianza, pasión, seguridad, sentimientos… cosas que nosotros no tenemos… - gire la cabeza para mirarlo y las lágrimas corrían copiosamente por mis mejillas – no tenemos intimidad, no tenemos metas, somos dos extraños…

-Bella, eso lo podemos mejorar… Yo se lo jure a Charlie… Po..podemos arreglar lo que está mal - su voz se volvía más angustiosa - podemos comenzar como un noviazgo, algo así… esta en nosotros darnos la oportunidad mi Bella… sin presiones…

-No Jake – dije en un susurro – Tú no me amas, yo no te amo… nos queremos… esto no es como cuando teníamos catorce años, y nos besábamos escondidos… Ya soy una mujer, con sueños… quiero más Jake…

-Yo te puedo dar más preciosa… ayudarte a conseguir tus sueños… Se lo prometí a tu papá… - se acercó a mí y me llevo a su pecho, acariciando mi pelo.

-Le prometimos tantas cosas a Charlie… le prometimos que seriamos felices, que cuidaríamos la empresa, que tendríamos hijos… - un fuerte sollozo se ahogó en mi garganta - y yo no soy feliz Jacob… no puedo cumplirle las promesas a mi papá porque simplemente quiero más que esto – Jake se tensó y levantándose bruscamente de la cama, y comenzó a pasear de un lado para el otro en mi habitación. Yo abrace mis rodillas mientas las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-¡¿diplomáticamente estas terminando conmigo?... – Sus ojos negros estaban clavados en mí – ¡con tus lindas palabras me estas mandando a la mierda!... ¡estas terminando nuestro matrimonio!

-No podemos terminar algo que nunca existió Jacob… Eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo… nunca debimos hacer esto… nos está destruyendo.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA BELLA!... ¡TÚ TIENES A ALGUIEN MAS!... ¡NO ME MIENTAS!... ¡ERES IGU…IGUAL…QUE TODAS… ME VAS A DEJAR… IGUAL QUE ELLA!

Se acercó tomándome de los brazos… para besarme con tanta fuerza que sentí la sangre de mis labios heridos al chocar con mis dientes. Le tire el pelo y lo golpee en la cara mientras él seguía refregándose en mi boca… agarro mi pelo y lo tiro con tanta fuerza que solté un grito, logrando que el adentrara su lengua en mi boca. El asco, junto con el pánico hicieron que las arcadas se hicieran presentes, sentí la bilis subir por mi garganta, eso hizo que Jacob se separara de mí, el vómito se desparramo sobre mi cama… los temblores eran incontrolables… Jacob me miraba horrorizado con la misma expresión que ponía después de sus arranques de furia, como si él, no provocara estas cosas.

Al tratar de pararme de la cama, me caí y todo el peso de mi cuerpo, recayó en mi mano derecha… desesperada por arrancar me levante ignorando el dolor de mi muñeca… necesitaba salir de ahí, el estremecimiento en mi pecho me indicaba que esto no terminaría aquí… me acerque a la puerta para huir pero los brazos de Jacob me tomaron con ímpetu lanzándome a la cama, sobre el vómito… el peso de su cuerpo, no me permitía moverme y comenzaba a faltarme el aire.

-No Isabella Swan…. ¡esto se va a acabar cuando YO lo diga!... – Sus manos bajaron por mis costados hasta llegar a mis piernas, las que apretó con fuerza… su cabeza se perdió en mi cuello, sus dientes se clavaron en mi piel mientras me mordía… grite presa de la rabia, del dolor… Estaba sola, mas sola que nunca… más triste y desolada de lo que he estado en mi vida… cuando el peso de la convicción me llego de golpe, deje de luchar y retorcerme… - ¡Quieres ser mujer!... ahora lo serás… - desgarro mi blusa de un tirón dejando expuesto mi sostén - ¿sabes por qué?... porque eres mi esposa… - reaccione a sus palabras y presa del odio y el dolor, lo mire con toda la rabia y repugnancia que sentía dentro de mí… escupí en su cara – ¿sabes porque te voy a tomar ahora?... ¡porqué me aburrí de ver putas!… ¿Quieres hijos?... ¿sabes cómo se hacen los hijos?… - Sus manos me apretaron fuerte en las costillas, sentí tanto miedo, y dolor que mi cuerpo se desconectó de mi mente, sentí la bruma cubrirme lentamente, mi último acto voluntario fue girar mi cabeza hacia la foto que estaba sobre mi velador. – ¡Papá!… - me lleno la oscuridad…

-¡Pero mírala Jasper!, esta… No la podemos dejar sola… ¡Ella no reacciona! – Escuche los sollozos, lejanos… tan lejanos entre la espesa bruma que me envolvía…

…_mi madre cepillando mi cabello lentamente, tan relajante… el tibio sol de Forks… el aroma a la madera del aserradero… los ojitos de Kely mi cachorra labradora… tomando chocolate caliente en el porche… de nuevo los sollozos y las caricias suaves en mi cabello… _

-¡¿Maldito Jacob?... ¿dónde está ahora el maldito chucho?

… _mi padre en el hospital… mi reflejo en el espejo vestida con un traje blanco… mi madre leyendo sentada en su sillón favorito… apretando la azulada y fría mano de Charlie mientras luchaba por respirar… Kely… toques suaves… susurros._

-Encerrado en su habitación, más calmado…

-Tenemos que llevarnos a Bella, a casa…. no... l..la puedo dejar a… acá…

Sentí que era levantada lentamente. Un suave perfume de hombre se arremolino en mi nariz… me sentí segura en esos brazos… me aferre a ellos buscando refugio y consuelo…

-Necesitamos llevarla al Hospital Alice, deben examinarla. Además de verificar que su muñeca no este fracturada.

-Vamos, quiero sacarla de acá… mientras este en esta casa, no va a reaccionar.

-¿Qué hacemos con Jacob? ¿Crees que se opondrá?

-No me interesa Jazz… jamás volverá a tocarle ni un pelo a mi amiga.

_Sigilosamente entre por la puerta trasera de nuestra casa… siempre me ha gustado jugar a asustar a mi mamá… camine lentamente por el pasillo y desde la orilla de la escalera la vi… sentada en su sillón favorito… tenía sus ojos rojos y en sus manos un papel. Me tense cuando me di cuenta que estaba llorando… no era normal en ella, nunca lloraba… siempre sonreía… me quede paralizada junto a las escaleras mirando detalladamente todos los movimientos de mi mamá, el peso que se acumuló en mi estómago no permitió que me moviera… no sé cuánto tiempo paso… minutos tal vez horas… no estoy segura… hasta que ella doblo el papel que tenía en sus manos y lo dejo sobre la mesa junto a su alianza… lentamente se levantó y tomo una maleta, la cual no había visto antes… camino hasta la puerta principal… ¡se va!... era lo que me repetía en mi mente, sin poder moverme… ¡ella se iba!... cuando reaccione la puerta se cerró…. En ese momento mis piernas volvieron a la vida y camine rápidamente hasta tomar el pomo de la cerradura… abrí de un tirón la puerta y corrí hacía el antejardín… me tropecé con el escalón del porche y caí de bruces al suelo…. Me apoyé en las rodillas para poder mirarla….desesperada…con el pecho oprimido… ¡NO ME DEJES!... ¡NO ME DEJES!..._

-¡Bella!... cariño, despierta por favor, te lo ruego… tienes que reaccionar… – una suave y angustiada voz me llamaba… lentamente mi mente dejaba esa densa neblina… mis ojos comenzaban a enfocar con más claridad… solo podía distinguir paredes blancas… gire mi cabeza y un ventanal… con una pequeña terraza. ¿Dónde estoy?... mi boca estaba seca y amarga. Cambie mi posición y sentí un peso en mi mano la cual trate de levantar pero pesaba tanto y yo estaba tan lánguida… mire hacía el otro lado de la habitación, descubriendo unos expectantes ojos verdes que me miraban, me perdí en ellos mientras veía como cada vez se volvían más cristalinos y acuosos…

-¡Oh!, amiga… me has asustado tanto…

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y seguí el recorrido que hizo hasta perderse…

-¿Por qué lloras? – Logre decir en un susurro casi inaudible. Levante pesadamente mi mano izquierda con la intensión de secar las lágrimas de ese rostro tan bonito… no debería estar llorando… -¿Por qué lloras? – volví a repetir un poco más alto

-No te preocupes por mí, Bella… Yo estoy bien. Llamaré al médico para que sepa que despertaste.

-¿Médico?… ¿Alice?... ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital?

-¡Oh Bella!... – sollozo mientras me acariciaba el pelo – sé que estas un poco confundida… con Jasper te trajimos en la madrugada de ayer, d..des… después de que él me llamara…

El peso de la realidad cayó sobre mí de golpe. Flashes de Jacob mordiendo mí cuello, tocando… besándome, rompiendo mí ropa. Inevitablemente mi estómago se contrajo por las náuseas. Alice viendo mi reacción me acerco un recipiente donde volqué todo lo inexistente de mi estómago sin contemplaciones. Cuando los espasmos se calmaron, volví a enfocarme en Alice, su rostro estaba marcado por la preocupación y el dolor.

-Alice, ¿Qué me hizo? – pregunte en un susurro y no pude evitar el desgarrador sollozo que salió de mi interior y las lágrimas, cerré los ojos tratando en vano de detenerlas – Dímelo Alice…

-Factura de tu muñeca derecha, múltiples con… -La puerta se abrió y haciendo que Alice se callara. Desvié mi mirada hacía el hombre que entro en la habitación.

-Veo que se ha despertado Srta. Swan. ¿Cómo se siente?

-Aturdida… creo

-Son los analgésicos que le hemos administrado… es normal. Por cierto soy el Dr. Ammun.

-Dr. Ammun ¿Cuándo podre irme?

-¿Por qué la prisa? Debes preocuparte por tu salud Isabella. Además todavía estas en observación. Y nos queda lo más importante para preservar completamente tu salud.

-¿importante? –Lo mire detenidamente- ¿Qué es tan importante?... ¿e..ee..esmuygrave?... ¿mmm…meda..daño…mucho?- mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse ¿Qué le pasará a Jake? – mire aterrorizada a Alice y después al doctor, quién extrañado fijo sus ojos en mí y su mirada paso desde el desconcierto a la frustración

-Isabella, ¿estas siendo condescendiente con tu agresor? – Replicó con evidente enfado a pesar que trato de disimularlo- Lo más importante Isabella, es que denuncies a tu atacante, de otra forma nunca estarás completamente sana, y te volverás una cliente frecuente de nuestra clínica… lo cual espero no ocurra.

-Es que… Jacob no está bien… y usted no entiende…

-Isabella, eso es evidente… pero déjame decirte que tuviste suerte… tus contusiones son múltiples, nada grave, salvo la fractura en tu mano. Pero las señales en tu cuerpo evidencian un intento de agresión sexual. Es un caso que se debe denunciar.

-¿intento?... ¿no hubo… vi…violación? - Pregunte no muy segura de querer saber la verdad.

-No, hemos hecho los exámenes físicos. Los que dejan en claro que no fuiste violentada sexualmente con penetración. Pero es inquietante Isabella, pudo ser mucho peor, podrías haber muerto. Lamentablemente por ser un caso de violencia la ley nos obliga a pasar los antecedentes a la policía.

-No puedo… él es mi… esposo – Mire a Alice implorándole ayuda.

-¿tú esposo?... – pregunto el Dr. Ammun – ¿esta era tu noche de bodas? – Alice y yo lo miramos confundidas…. El aguardo mi respuesta

-No – respondí escuetamente

-No entiendo Isabella. Te hemos revisado ginecológicamente… Tú aún eres virgen… - Alice me miro con sorpresa, mientras el doctor negaba con la cabeza saliendo de la habitación. Alice, se acercó a mi lado, me beso en la mejilla y salió detrás del médico.

_Las palabras del médico resonaban en mi cabeza, la cual estaba llena de preguntas. No recordaba claramente todo lo que había pasado, había tenido la certeza que no me iba a escapar de las garras de Jacob… ¿Qué lo hizo detenerse?... ¿llegaría alguien a ayudarme?... pero ¿cómo alguien acudiría a mi rescate? Entonces recordé las palabras de Alice –"él me llamo"- no lograba entender_.

_¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?... ¿denunciarlo?... eso acabaría con su carrera, la cual es su vida… ¿pero y mi vida?_

_Perdí la noción del tiempo… como debía enfrentarme al futuro… tratando de recordar la conversación que habíamos tenido con Jake antes de ataque… ¿Qué lo perturba?... _

-¿Bella? – Volví la cabeza hacia la puerta para ver asomarse a Rosalie

-Rose… -las lágrimas cayeron nuevamente, Rosalie paso y ocupo la silla donde Alice estuvo sentada hace un rato.

-Amiga, ¿te sientes bien?... o mejor dicho ¿mejor? – acarició mi pelo tal como lo había hecho su cuñada, con tanta ternura

-Me siento mejor Rose… se está pasando el aturdimiento. ¿Alice, te aviso? – su dulce mirada recorrió mi rostro

-Jasper y Alice me avisaron hoy en la mañana… estaban tan preocupados porque no reaccionabas. ¿Estás segura que estas bien?

-Si amiga… el doctor vino hace un rato y dijo que lo más grave era la fractura de mi muñeca – Trate de levantarla nuevamente pero no tenía fuerzas y el yeso parecía tener plomo

-Estoy hablando de cómo te sientes emocionalmente Bella… - En ese instante entro Alice y sonrió al ver a Rose

-Hola Rose que bueno que viniste… se acercó a mi cama y se sentó en la orilla, me miró y después a Rose. Me quede mirándola y su mentón temblaba y apretaba sus labios tratando de no llorar. Rose se puso de pie y la abrazo mientras sus sollozos eran cada vez más audibles.

-Tranquila Alice… Bella ya está bien.

-Alice, no llores… Rose tiene razón ya estoy bien… pronto saldré del hospital.

-Bella, es que no te imaginas la angustia que tengo… por todo lo que has vivido estos seis meses – Rose soltó el abrazo y se volvió a mirarme, yo baje la vista para juguetear con la sabana

-¿está fue la primera vez?... Bella, ¿es así?

-El… es la primera vez que trata de abusar de mí… pero ha sido…

-¿Abusar Bella?... – pregunto Rosalie, furiosa – eres su esposa, como Jacob pretendía abusar de ti… ¿le dijiste que no querías esta noche por eso se enojó y te dejo así? – Alice se bajó de la cama acercándose más a mí, le indico a Rosalie que se sentara, quien con el ceño fruncido nos miró - ¿qué me estoy perdiendo?

-Rose… mi… - respire profundo – mi matrimonio con Jacob es una farsa… - su jadeo me hizo mirarla – sí, estos seis meses han sido una negra mentira... nunca he amado a Jacob, ni él me ha amado a mí… me case con él por una promesa, por complacer a mi padre.

-Pero Bella, ¿Cómo accediste a esto?...

-Rose, mi padre murió hace 4 meses… yo no podía decirle que no… - las estúpidas lágrimas salieron a escena nuevamente - no pude decirle que no…

-Bella, esto es horrible… - se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación – te has visto obligada de ser la esposa de ese mal nacido…

-Rose, cálmate – dijo Alice – si es terrible lo que ha pasado… pero lo importante ahora – Se dio vuelta y me miro directamente – No volverás a estar con él Bella… te vendrás a vivir con nosotros.

-Alice, gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero no puedo aceptarlo. No quiero molestarte.

-No Bella, no me obligues a pasar por lo mismo nuevamente – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Cua...cuándo él llamo y dijo que estabas… que no reaccionabas… que te había herido… pensé lo peor, y cuando te vi – las lágrimas caían por sus blancas mejillas - sobre la cama, con tu ropa desgarrada… así indefensa, frágil…

-Alice… por favor no sigas

-Entonces quédate con nosotros… por favor Bella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos…**

**Me hacen muy feliz =)**

**No olviden pasar por mi blog**

**axavenus . blogspot . com **

**(sin espacios)…**

…**. Les recuerdo que todos los jueves publicare…**

**No olviden comentar!**

**Abrazos**

**Axavenus**


	8. 8 Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – Un Nuevo Comienzo<strong>

**BPOV**

-Jasper no es necesario. Puedo quedarme en mi casa, no quiero molestarlos. – Le dije por millonésima vez desde que salimos del hospital hasta su casa.

-Bella, no te dejaremos sola… además no es ninguna molestia. – Mire a Alice que estaba esperándonos en la puerta de su casa, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Insisto que no es necesario… él no está en el país – Sentí como el nudo en el estómago que llevaba desde hace tres días, se hacía cada vez apretado.

_Jacob se había ido a Tokio, tal como me había dicho "esa noche". Jasper había hablado con él para que se quedara y enfrentara la situación, pero él se negó rotundamente. _

-¡Bienvenida Bella! – Alice corrió a recibirme abriendo la puerta del auto, me abrazo con fuerza, demasiada para alguien tan pequeño.

-Gracias Alice, de verdad… - Me sentí realmente conmovida por su cariño, el de ella era tan natural, desinteresado un afecto tan puro. Para una persona sola como yo, las demostraciones de cariño me ponen un poco incomodas, pero en realidad las necesito tanto como un perrito callejero.

-Esta es tu casa Bella. No quiero que empieces con tus remilgos y cosas por el estilo – Le hice un mohín y le saque la lengua, y ella soltó una carcajada – Ahora vamos a dentro para que te puedas acomodar. Me tome la libertad de ir a buscar tus cosas al departamento. Todo estará en el dormitorio.

-Alice no tenías que molestarte – la seguí subiendo las escaleras mientras Jasper hablaba con un empleado de la casa y le pasaba el bolso que traía.

-No me molesta… de hecho estoy tan contenta amiga que estés conmigo… estamos felices con Jasper – Se detuvo frente a la puerta que presumiblemente seria mi habitación. – ¿Sabes que te quiero? – Oh, oh… esa expresión acompañado de esas cuatro palabras no significaba nada bueno…

-Ehh ¿sí?... – dude pero a ella pareció satisfacerla mi escueta respuesta. Ella abrió la puerta e ingreso a la habitación yo la imite… eché un vistazo a todo el dormitorio quedando con la boca abierta, no sólo por la belleza de la decoración, sino por la cantidad de sentimientos que se arremolinaron en mí pecho.

-¿te gusta? – Alice daba saltitos frente a mí encantada con mi reacción.

-Me encanta Alice, muchas gracias –Sentí mis ojos humedecerse sentí en esta habitación que existía un lugar en el mundo donde podría ser completamente feliz, un refugio, un hogar.

-Te dejo para terminar de acomodar el comedor para el almuerzo

Me senté sobre la cama, pase la mano por la suave tela del plumón blanco, mi mirada siguió viajando por cada detalle que existía en este refugio. Alice dijo que había traído todo desde mi departamento, lo cual fue literal. Sobre la repisa estaban todas las fotos de mi familia, mis mayores tesoros.

Inhale profundamente como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo sintiéndome que esta era una nueva oportunidad, para prometerme a mí misma que lograría ser feliz.

-¿Estas cómoda preciosa? – me pregunto Jasper apoyado en el marco de la puerta

-Si lo estoy – suspire – Alice es maravillosa… muchas gracias por todo Jazz – camine hacia él y le tome la mano, el me abrazo tiernamente y yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Eres demasiado hermosa Bella, no mereces sentirte tan triste… puedo percibir lo que estas sintiendo… - me levanto la barbilla para que lo mirara a sus azules ojos – no te des por vencida, siempre estaremos Bella… - me beso en la frente - Vamos que Alice nos espera para almorzar.

-Gracias nuevamente Jazz, tú y Alice son muy importantes en mi vida.

Caminamos de la mano por el pasillo de su hermosa casa. Entramos al gran comedor donde Alice estaba esperándonos… nos tomó de las manos dando brinquitos para que nos sentáramos y comenzáramos a almorzar.

-Amiga, mi habitación es hermosa… muchas gracias por todos tus detalles y preocupación – le sonreí mientras Jasper cortaba mi carne para que pudiera comer ya que mi mano estaba encarcelada con el maldito yeso – Les agradezco a ambos de todo corazón.

-Bella, deja de agradecer preciosa. Somos tus amigos, te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti. Por lo que queremos es que seas feliz y encuentres tu lugar en la vida - Continué comiendo el rico salteado de verduras y carne especialidad de Alice.

-Toda la razón mi Jazz… te queremos y somos felices de que estés acá. Sobre lo mismo… creo que necesitamos saber que vas hacer de aquí en adelante.

-No te podría responder con certeza ahora… pero lo que sí sé que mi vida no volverá a ser como antes… nadie decidirá por mí nunca más y la viviré de la mejor manera posible.

-Así se habla Bella… sabes que la mejor manera de comenzar es con un cambio completo… - asentí mirando con terror a Jasper quien se reía de mi expresión – Un día completo de peluquería, masajes, renovación de guardarropa… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?... debe ser un fin de semana para nosotras… - se levantó de golpe y salió del comedor - … voy por mi móvil – grito desde las escaleras, nosotros reímos por las locuras de Alice.

-Creo preciosa que no te vas a salvar de Alice

-Aunque no lo creas, me da miedo, pero siento que es algo que necesito, para poder retomar las riendas de mi vida… es una catarsis – Jasper se levantó de la mesa y me tendió la mano.

-Vamos a elegir una película para ver, mientras Alice habla con Rosalie

-¡Genial!, me está gustando cada vez más estar acá… con ustedes… ¿puedo elegir la película Jazz?

-Claro preciosa… la que tú quieras – se sentó en el sillón grande frente al plasma

-¡Vanidad!… ¡me encanta!... – le dije emocionada porque hace mucho que la había visto - ¿crees que le guste a Alice?...

-No lo creo… pero eres tú la que elige hoy. Cuando le toque elegir a Alice, veremos "Locas por las Compras"… o "El diablo se viste de Prada"… y películas así, cuando me toque a mí veremos "Crímenes de Oxford"… o " Los ríos de Color Purpura"… ves tendremos variedad… bueno cuando venga Rose con Emmett y Emma serán películas de Disney – Me sonrió y palmeo el sillón para que me sentara en él – prepare el DVD para esperar a Alice justo cuando esta entro a la sala con unas bebidas para nosotras y una cerveza para Jasper, se sentó al lado derecho de Jazz y yo al izquierdo.

-Rose está feliz… el próximo fin de semana será nuestro – me comento Alice, dándole un sonoro beso a Jazz en la mejilla – Emmett no tiene trabaja los fin de semanas en la veterinaria así que puede quedarse con Emma… o más bien Esme se quedara con ambos – los tres nos reímos.

Me desperté confundida, no recordaba bien lo que había soñado. Mire la hora en mi despertador, eran las ocho de la mañana.

Me levante para darme un revitalizador baño de tina, necesario para despejarme. Hice el mejor esfuerzo de amarrarme mi largo pelo que Alice me había lavado él día anterior, mientras el agua caliente llenaba la tina. Me desnude y me mire por primera vez desde lo ocurrido con Jacob… los cardenales estaban en esa extraña tonalidad de morado al amarillo, mi seno derecho presentaba una costra arriba del pezón… una mordida… mi estómago se revolvió por lo vivido. Me metí en la bañera para ser envuelta en el calor del agua, con cuidado de no mojar el yeso, apoye mi cabeza en la toalla dejándome llevar por la forma en que mis músculos se relajan…

_¿Qué pasara desde ahora con mi vida?... ¿Cuál será el camino a seguir?... Jacob no aceptara someterse a un tratamiento más invasivo, ¿existirá la forma de obligarlo?... ¿será lo correcto seguir la denuncia y de esa manera obligarlo?... ¿podré conversar con él? Lo único claro que tengo en este momento es que por el cariño que le tengo, por nuestra amistad debo ver la forma que él logre controlarse… Cerré los ojos divagando en mis recuerdos…_

_Cuando estaba en la universidad estudiando literatura inglesa, mi sueño era ser escritora… no por fama, ni por dinero… era consciente que no siempre se obtenían grandes beneficios de la literatura… Pero era mi sueño de pequeña, desde que tome el primer libro en mis manos para que Renné me lo leyera. Si me preguntan ¿Cuál es el olor que te devuelve a la infancia?... es el olor a papel y tinta… ella… mamá siempre tenía un libro frente a su nariz. Por esa razón Charlie nunca le gustó la idea que estudiara literatura, el me instaba a estudiar economía, con la clara intención que me encargara de la empresa en el futuro… ese fue mi único arrebato de rebeldía, de decidir por mí lo que quería, es mi única satisfacción, mi único acierto. A partir de ese instante pensé que tomaría las riendas de mi vida. No fue así… estaba por empezar el mi primer año cuando le detectaron a Charlie la Fibrosis Pulmonar… desde ese instante me volqué a cuidar a mi padre, a preocuparme de las medicinas y de sus visitas al médico, con ayuda de Sue, mi nana… Todo lo hacía de manera paralela a mis estudios, no lo abandonaría… era mi sueño._

_Con el pasar de los meses la enfermedad de Charlie no daba tregua, de ser detectada la fibrosis pulmonar ahora se complicaba por que los exámenes indicaban que el cuadro se agravaba por la atelectasia, ya comenzaba a ganar la carrera sobre sus pulmones. _

_Al término del sexto semestre, recibí la llamada de la policía de Yale… Jacob y su primer episodio. Viaje a New Haven, en el primer avión que encontré… con la preocupación llenando mi corazón… Jacob es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi hermano. Lo que encontré apenas atravesé las puertas de la clínica psiquiátrica, produjo que mi corazón se comprimiera… mi puerto seguro, mi refugio, mi incondicional estaba devastado, el dolor que habitaba en las profundidades de sus ojos era tan desgarrador…. - Ella, ella, nuestro…. - Era lo que repetía como mantra mientras dejaba que le acariciara el cabello negro y sedoso cuando gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Pase con él dos semanas visitándolo día a día, acompañándolo en los exámenes y visitas médicas de psicólogos y neurólogos. Finalmente el diagnostico Trastorno Explosivo Intermitente, gatillado por un estrés post traumático. Que fue lo que impulso el trastorno aun es un misterio para mí… él nunca me lo dijo. _

_Llegó el gran día de mi graduación, a pesar de todo estaba por cumplir mi primer sueño… me gradué con honores en la Universidad de Seattle, acompañada de mi padre y Jacob quien viajó a mi ceremonia… él se graduaría en unas semanas más de la escuela de derecho de Yale… _

_Con mi bolso lleno de sueños y anhelos me pare frente a la oficina de Emily Young, en Nueva York… Con una batería de cuentos e historias infantiles que escribí en el transcurso de mi vida universitaria y en las noches mientras cuidaba de Charlie. _

_Junto con la ilusión de convertirme en escritora, llena de ilusiones por los halagos de Emily por mi trabajo, tome el avión de regreso a Seattle… Quería conquistar el mundo, disfrutar de viajar y conocerlo… añoraba pisar el suelo de España, la tierra de Cervantes y sus maravillosos escritos… un país lleno de historias y romanticismo… Para que lo lograra tenía que esperar la recuperación de Charlie, ya que por el último informe médico la enfermedad estaba remitiendo, respondiendo al cóctel de medicamentos y la alternación de oxigeno suplementario por lo que no sería necesario el trasplante._

_Volví a Seattle con el corazón lleno de ilusión… sueños que se quedaron en la puerta de nuestra casa, cuando encontré a Sue llorando en el hall de entrada. Charlie estaba grave, no podía respirar por si solo… después que lo estabilizaran y recibiera el oxígeno de manera permanente. Cada día su piel se volvía más fría y azulada por la falta de oxígeno en la sangre… paso un mes desde la grave crisis respiratoria, hasta que me entrego en los brazos de Jacob, con el juramento de protección y amor… que nunca existió porque él siempre fue mi hermano, mi amigo… ninguno de los dos nos amábamos, el respondía a ese juramento por gratitud a Charlie, por todo lo que fue Charlie en su vida… por cuidarlo cuando sus padres dejaron este mundo por culpa de un accidente automovilístico… yo por complacerlo, por entender que era su última voluntad… la que desplazaría mis sueños. _

_Me casé con Jacob, en la capilla del hospital… acompañada por mi padre en silla de ruedas y con un tanque de oxígeno a su costado… dos meses después… dos terribles y agónico meses por ver a mi padre morir…_

_- Bella se feliz – fue lo último aliento que salió de su boca. _

Las lágrimas tan predecibles caían por mis mejillas… el agua se estaba enfriando, por lo que salí del baño dejando que mis tristezas se fueran por el desagüe.

Sobre la cama de mi habitación, estaba un conjunto de ropa que no me pertenecía junto a una gran caja, sobre ella una nota…

"_Esto es para ti… un nuevo comienzo, desde hoy conquistaras el mundo… te espero para desayunar… besos Alice"_

Me vestí con los leggins azules y la blusa blanca con un suéter negro corto sobre ella. Abrí la caja sobre la cama para encontrarme con un par de botas preciosas… debía de darle el crédito a Alice… ella sabe lo que hace.

Estaba forcejeando con la bota para tratar de colocármela con una sola mano empujando mi pie dentro de ellas cuando suaves golpes en la puerta dieron la señal de rendición.

-Adelante - dije frustrada con mi pelea matutina con la bota…

-Creo que necesitas ayuda, preciosa – Jasper me miraba divertido avanzando para pararse junto a mí, tomando la larga bota.

-Eso pasa porque compran botas tan largas sin cierre – se arrodillo y me coloco la bota sobre los leggins – ahora la otra – tomo la bota y repitió la acción… yo lo miraba curiosa, muy agradecida. Alice, había encontrado el hombre perfecto – ¿qué piensas Bella? – me sorprendió su pregunta e inmediatamente mis mejillas se colorearon, él se levantó y me tendió una mano

-Ehh… en nada importante… - le tome la mano un poco nerviosa por su comportamiento hacia mí

-Bella, no te avergüences, aunque debo decir que tu sonrojo es muy bonito – perfecto ahora era un tomate y él se reía de mí con más intensidad – vamos a desayunar, Alice me envío a buscarte – caminamos al pasillo, aun con las manos tomadas.

- Jazz… ¿tienes primos?

- Si tengo dos uno Alastair quien es militar y está en Afganistán es Teniente y Benjamín que está en Londres, es arquitecto… - su sincera sonrisa me hizo sonrojar – él es el soltero.

Conocí a Jasper por ser el novio y posterior esposo de Alice. Él es una persona encantadora y protectora, eso es lo que hace que me sienta como cachorrito abandonado cuando él me habla o me mira. Sé que ama a Alice por sobre todas las cosas… pero su cariño y protección hacia mí me tiene desconcertada. Así como sé que ama a Alice, ella lo ama a él. Ese es el tipo de amor que me gustaría vivir… Los miraba mientras interactuaban en el desayuno, sus roses, las miradas… daba la impresión que no necesitaban hablar, que ellos se sabían interpretar, conocían el lenguaje corporal del otro. Esa muestra de amor es tan sublime, tan puro, desgarradoramente hermoso.

-mmm… ¿Jasper? – lo mire e involuntariamente mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Dime preciosa Bella, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Estuve pensando y quiero agilizar el proceso de divorcio con Jacob, además de la demanda por violencia… creo que es la forma de que reaccione para que tome su tratamiento. ¿Qué opinas?

-Con respecto al divorcio, me parece bien, además de rápido ya que no es un matrimonio consumado – levanto la mirada y me tomo la mano sobre la mesa, sentí mis mejillas arder como el quinto infierno - en cuanto a la demanda por violencia, deberíamos establecerlo como un proceso paralelo. ¿Quieres que te represente o tomaras a otro abogado?

-Prefiero que seas tú, Jasper… bueno si tú quieres.

-Por supuesto preciosa… quiero que entiendas una cosa – apretó suavemente mi mano y sonrío – eres importante para nosotros Bella, eres nuestra familia. Alice te quiere como una hermana y yo también.

- Jasper tiene razón, Bella eres nuestra familia y cuentas con nuestro apoyo.

-No saben lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes… - mis mejillas se colorearon y les devolví la mirada – es el primer paso que tengo que tomar, obtener mi divorcio, ¿Cómo procederemos? – Le pregunte a Jasper

-Bueno mañana comenzare la tramitación desde nuestra firma, y cuando vuelva Jacob de Tokio se le notificara. Esperemos que lo tome con calma. Por otra parte Bella, es necesario saber si existe algún contrato prematrimonial y tener claridad de los bienes adquiridos.

-Firmamos un contrato prematrimonial, todos los documentos se encuentran en la caja fuerte de mi departamento. Tendré que ir a buscarlos.

- Perfecto, si tienes los documentos es más rápido aún.

-Dejemos el trabajo para mañana, necesitamos prepararnos para ir a casa de mis padres. Carlisle y Emmett están ansiosos de inaugurar la nueva parrilla para barbacoa que compraron. – dijo Alice caminando hacía Jasper y besándolo en los labios suavemente.

La gran casa de Esme y Carlisle es tremendamente acogedora, el calor de hogar que me recuerda mucho a mi casa antes de que Renné decidiera irse de nuestro lado. Entré a la casa detrás de Alice y Jasper, por la puerta del estacionamiento que da directo a la cocina.

-Hola Chicos llegan temprano

-Mamá cuanto te extrañe – Alice envolvió la cintura de Esme con fuerza y ella le devolvió el gesto. Camine hacia la isla de la cocina mientras Jasper le besaba la frente de Esme y se iba por el pasillo. Me sentí una intrusa y los sentimientos de añoranza de un abrazo maternal se hicieron evidentes en mí.

-Bella cariño, ven acá… -Esme estiro una mano para que me acercara, Alice sonrió y también extendió su mano. Tímida camine hacia ellas y me uní a sus abrazos – Eres como una hija para mi Bella, tengo suficiente amor de madre para todos ustedes y nadie quedara afuera

-Es un abrazo colectivo… yo quiero – Grito Emmett desde la puerta del estacionamiento y nos abrazó… mejor dicho nos trituro – Las tres gritamos por el apretón y el estallo en carcajadas – Pero si mamá dijo que el amor era suficiente… yo también quiero.

-Claro mi grandulón – Esme le pellizcó la mejilla – eres mi gran chico – Emmett beso la frente de Esme tal como lo hizo Jasper

- ¿Rose y Emma viene contigo? – le pregunte –

-No, yo vengo desde la clínica. Mis ositas vienen de la casa de mis suegros – frunció su ceño – a propósito ¿Cómo estás? – me pregunto señalando mi muñeca enyesada

-Mejor Emmett, ya estoy bien. Espero pronto me puedan sacar el yeso para seguir escribiendo.

-¿Por qué venias de la clínica si es domingo? – le pregunto Alice mientras nos encaminamos hacía el patio posterior.

-Por una emergencia… tú sabes las mascotas. Tuve que hacer una cesárea de emergencia a una perra Dogo Argentina… seis cachorros preciosos – Cuando llegamos a la terraza de asados donde estaba Jasper y Carlisle leyendo el manual de la parrilla - ¡Wow! Es preciosa… por qué no me esperaron yo soy el parrillero de la familia

Con Alice nos sentamos en la mesa mirando a los chicos que trataban de hacer funcionar la parrilla. Esme apareció dejando una gran bandeja con distintos tipos de carnes, en la mesa.

-¿Todavía no pueden hacer funcionar la parrilla?

-Tranquila cielo, ya lo tenemos – dijo Carlisle agachado mirando las perillas

-Creo que el problema no está en las perillas. Carlisle amor ciérralas – Se dio la vuelta y tomo una llave y la giro

-¿Cariño que haces? – le pregunto Carlisle

-Dando paso al gas, Carlisle… es una parrilla de gas – Los chicos la miraron y estallaron en carcajadas al igual que nosotras, Carlisle se rasco la nuca y acciono las perillas y la parrilla prendió inmediatamente.

Nosotras acomodamos la mesa en la terraza y nos fuimos a la cocina para terminar las ensaladas y ayudar a Esme. El timbre sonó y Alice miro la cámara del citófono

-Es Edward con Leah – Miró a Esme, accionando el botón de acceso

-Qué bueno que pudieron venir… Estoy tan contenta por él, se ve que Leah es una buena mujer – Lavo sus manos y las seco caminando hasta la entrada de la casa dejándonos solas.

-¿No has hablado con él?, ¿no te ha pedido perdón por lo del baile? –le pregunte por su ceño fruncido

-Si el día de tu "accidente" – recalco la palabra con los dedos y yo me mordí el labio – me llamo y me pidió disculpas

-Pero eso es bueno Alice. Si él es como tú dices… el que se disculpara es un gran paso – Revolvió la ensalada que estaba aliñando mientras reflexionaba - tú no estás segura de que él sea sincero, ¿es eso? – Me acerque a ella y le acaricie su negro y sedoso pelo. La puerta del estacionamiento se abrió y entro Rose con Emma en brazos.

-¡Edward vino con su novia!... – fue lo primero que dijo Rose mientras se acercaba a nosotras y nos besaba en la mejilla. – ambas afirmamos con la cabeza y Emma estiro sus bracitos hacía mí. Rose me ayudo a acomodarla en mi cuello y la abrace con mis brazos para que no se resbalara por culpa de mi muñeca.

-¿Cómo estas mi hermosa princesa? – Le bese sus sonrosadas mejillas y ella sonrió

-Bien tía Bella… ¿hoy vas a jugar conmigo?

-Claro princesa – le hice un gesto a Rose para que me ayudara a bajarla – Jugaremos las dos y te puedo leer un cuento ¿te gustaría? - Rose la dejo en el suelo y le tome la mano para ir hacia la terraza.

-¿Por qué tienes eso en la manito tía Bella? – me pregunto juntando las cejas tal como lo había hecho Emmett hace un rato.

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto… -La suave y contenida voz de Edward me sobresaltó - ¿Qué te paso Bella? – Se acercó a mí mirándome con esos penetrantes ojos verdes

-¡Tío Ed!... – Emma se lanzó a él y la tomo en brazos, sin embargo no dejo de mirarme esperando mi respuesta

-Hola Edward… -Alzó una ceja y yo me sonroje - me caí… nada grave – trate de esquivarlo para ir hacia la terraza, pero me tomo delicadamente del brazo, levante la vista para encararlo, pero su cercanía me descoloco tal como en el baile

-Digamos que te creo – me dijo en el oído, y el calor de su aliento hizo que la electricidad bajara por mi columna – por ahora… pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, yo te puedo proteger… – acomodo a Emma en sus brazos y se fue hacía la terraza.

Cuando se me paso el aturdimiento, me fui hasta la terraza… ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?... ¿Él sabe de Jacob?... sentí que necesitaba refugiarme me acerque a Jasper quien me miro y abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa?

-¿Por qué preguntas?... no me pasa nada…

-Estas pálida y te noto nerviosa – sentí la mirada penetrante de Edward y salí de los brazos de Jasper, le devolví la mirada y él sonrió acariciando la mano de su novia.

-No es nada… estoy bien - la certeza de eso me sobresaltó, claro que todo está bien, soy dueña de mi vida, puedo hacer lo que quiera y nadie va a sentir lastima de mí y de mí vida. Nunca más Bella Swan desconcertada y vulnerable… nunca más.

Con esa convicción sostuve la mirada en Edward y camine hacía la mesa.

::::::::::

**Mis niñas… por el momento este es el último Bvop… queda mucho que contar todavía, tanto de Edward como de Bella…**

**¡Quiero saber que les ha parecido!**

**Visiten mi blog los días martes encontraran adelanto del capítulo y los jueves uno nuevo**

** (sin puntos)**

** axavenus . blogspot . com**

**Estoy muy contenta con sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos….**

**Muchas gracias…. Me hacen muy feliz**

**Cariños**

**Axavenus**


	9. 9 Tus instintos

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ella es la mejor... de otra forma Edward Cullen sería mi esposo en este momento... jajja como quisiera! La historia es toda mía.

**Capítulo 9 – Tus Instintos**

**EPOV**

Un nuevo brillo se anidó en esos hermosos ojos. Saliendo desde la jaula de los brazos donde busco protección, se acercó felina hacía mí… los labios carnosos eran prisioneros de sus dientes… moría por sacarlos de esa tortuosa prisión y lamerlos. Me tense cuando apoyo su delicada mano sobre la mesa frente a mí… soltó su labio inferior y vi cómo se tornaba un rojo intenso abriendo levemente la boca. Mi miembro dio un respingo y mi mente comenzó a imaginar lo que podría hacer esa boquita…

-Hola Leah… ¿Cómo estás?- el suave arrullo de su voz estaba impregnado de una sugerente sensualidad

-Hola Bella… estoy muy bien gracias – Leah se volvió a mí y me tomo la mano que tenía sobre mi muslo y entrelazo nuestros dedos - ¿Por Dios bella que le paso a tu muñeca?

-No es nada me caí… y me fracture – Un leve sonrojo afloro en sus mejillas de porcelana dando un vistazo hacia mi dirección

-Tienes que ser más cuidadosa, Bella…- le dijo Leah levantando una ceja y apretando más mi mano -

-Lo mismo le deje yo… pero mi niña es un poco distraída – dijo mi madre riéndose mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Bella preciosa, ¿puedes llamar a las chicas para que me ayuden con las ensaladas?

-Claro Esme, las llevo a la cocina enseguida – Bella, fue a buscar a Alice y Rosalie para lo que las necesitará mi madre mientras la seguía con la mirada, el suave contorneo de sus caderas, la forma que su redondeado trasero y como las brillantes y onduladas puntas de su cabello se mecía en su pequeña cintura.

-Edward, ¿tus padres no tienen empleados domésticos? – deje de mirar hacia Bella, y me volví a Leah sin entender de qué demonios me preguntaba

-Perdona, pero no sé de qué hablas

-Te pregunto si tus padres tiene empleados en la casa…

-Si los tienen, pero ellos no trabajan los domingos. Es su día de descanso igual que en mi casa.

-¿Y por qué hacen eso?... ¡no!… me muero ¿Carmen tampoco estará en el departamento?

-No, es su día libre. Para ella y Eleazar. ¿No comprendo porque te alteras?

-¿Qué, por qué me altero?... ¡¿no esperaras que te prepare la cena en la noche? – Me reí por su exagerada reacción – No sé cocinar Edward.

-Eso se arregla querida, tomaras un curso de cocina – acaricie su pómulo – puede ser de repostería, tendrás que hacer galletas con nuestros hijos… un pastel para sus cumpleaños

-No, estás loco Edward ¿yo cocinando? Olvídalo. Las galletas y el pastel los puedo comprar. – Tomé suavemente su mano, llevándola a mi boca, bese sus nudillos y los mordí levemente, por lo que ella me miró.

-Lo discutiremos más tarde… ahora no te preocupes porque Esme no te va a pedir que hagas nada. Eres la invitada, pero como serás parte de esta familia, tendrás que ser de utilidad para este tipo de cosas – abrió la boca con la clara intención de replicar mis argumentos – No Leah, guarda tus opiniones y disfruta de tu primer domingo con mi familia. - ¿quieres algo para beber? – me levante con dirección hacia el frigorífico que estaba al costado de la parrilla donde estaba mi padre controlando la carne. Tome una cerveza para mí y un jugo para Leah.

-Edward, hijo me ayudas con la budinera de la carne. Ya tenemos listos estos cortes.

-Claro padre, acá te la dejo – Le acerque la budinera. Volví con donde Leah para entregarle el jugo y dándole un sorbo a la cerveza, dejándola encima de la mesa y volví a buscar la carne.

Alice y Rosalie salían de la casa, con las ensaladas y las colocaron sobre la mesa, acomodando los platos y vasos, los chicos estaban tirándose la pelota de futbol americano en el pasto, mientras Emma los miraba y gritaba. Mi Bella venía detrás de Esme con los cubiertos y servilletas equilibrando una pequeña bandeja con su mano izquierda. Deje rápidamente la budinera y me acerque a ella para ayudarla

-Me permites Bella, no deberías traer estas cosas si estas impedida de tu mano – Me acerque a ella para ayudarla y su aroma se arremolino nuevamente en mi nariz, tome la bandeja con los cubiertos.

-Gracias Edward, no era necesario – me esquivo y camino hacia la mesa, yo la seguí como el idiota que me he convertido cuando ella está cerca. – Puedes colocarla en la mesa para distribuirlos – mire sus rojos labios moverse y estuve demasiado tentado en tocarlos.

-¿Qué?... – la comisura de sus boca apetitosa se levantó en una sonrisa.

-La bandeja Edward, ¿puedes dejarla en la mesa? – reaccione y la coloque donde me indico, me quede mirando como doblaba suavemente las servilletas de género y ponía los cubiertos sobre ellas, me dio un vistazo por la comisura de sus ojos, y sonrió – Creo que deberías ir tras tu novia, parece que se molestó por algo – me indico con la barbilla y gire hacia la entrada de la casa, Leah entro casi corriendo. Caminé a paso lento siguiéndola. La vi parada frente a la puerta del baño de visitas y darse vuelta hacia mí.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Leah?

-¿Dejaste tu jueguito con la mosca muerta esa? – se acercó sigilosa a mí y puso sus manos en mi pecho

-¿De qué hablas Leah? – tomo mi mano y abrió la puerta del baño llevándome con ella - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada mi amor… sólo quiero unos minutos con mi novio – cerro la puerta y se acercó – creo que me has extrañado y por eso estas distraído… quizás necesites un poco de mí en este momento.

-¿Qué me ofreces? – me apoye en la encimera del lavamanos, mientras sus hábiles manos abrían el cinturón de mi jeans, levantando mi camiseta y tocando los músculos de mi abdomen.

-Creo que te demostrare lo que te ofrezco – saco mi miembro erecto y tomo con sus manos envolviéndolo… acercó su lengua a la punta y dando una gran lamida. No deje de mirarla mientas toda su caliente boca se tragaba mi erección, su manos abarcaba y acariciaba de arriba abajo lo que su boca no podía tragar. El movimiento frenético y la succión de su boca producen sensaciones exquisitas, cerré los ojos y tome su cabeza para acelerar las embestidas… el batir de su lengua y la coordinación de sus movimientos calientes me llevaron al éxtasis… Leah lamio mi miembro capturando todo y sonrió – Esto es lo que te ofrezco, mi amor. ¿te gusto?

-Leah eres… - una perra pensé y le mordí el labio - sabes que eres buena - se lavó las manos y la boca mientras yo me acomodaba los pantalones - ¿A qué viene esto?... pensé que te querías ir

-¿Por qué Isabella está acá? – Le abrí la puerta del baño y salí con ella en dirección a la terraza.

-Es amiga de Alice y Rosalie. Además es la casa de mis padres ellos pueden invitar a quien quieran ¿Te molesta o estas celosa? – bufó y se puso a reír

-Jamás me veras celosa de esa simplona, soy mil veces mejor mujer en todos sentidos… ¿no te lo he demostrado hace cinco minutos? - se paró frente a las escaleras - ¿Te has dado cuenta que todos están pendientes de ella?... Este es mi primer día con tu familia y resulta que ella acapara toda la atención – se volvió a mirarme y tomo mi mano – hasta tú estás atento a todo lo que ella hace… espero Edward que con lo que paso en el baño no vuelvas a ignorarme – ¡maldita perra!… eso es lo que pasa… se siente amenazada…

-Leah… -me presioné el puente de la nariz para calmarme – tú eres mi novia, porque _yo te elegí_ para ello pero no te da derecho a reclamarme nada, ni a tratar de manipularme – apreté lo dientes – ¿entiendes? – Soy un hombre que mantiene su palabra… si algo cambia entre nosotros la única culpable vas a ser tú ¿comprendes?

-Sí, Edward… pero entiende que me molesta que ella acapare toda la atención, este es mi día con tú familia y ahora prácticamente los únicos que hablan conmigo son tus padres

-Ellos son los únicos que importan. Vamos a almorzar, y por favor no hagas más dramas innecesarios.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa Esme estaba distribuyendo las ensaladas y todos comenzaban a sentarse, me adelante para sentarme frente a ella, para poder observarla y obtener la mayor información de su comportamiento y encontrar la manera de acercarme, para dejar de sentir este maldito deseo de poseerla… no esperaba verla hoy lo cual fue una real sorpresa… Tengo que buscar la forma de estar más cerca, de tenerla, que ella pueda contar conmigo. Se con certeza que esa fractura no es sólo por una caída. ¿A quién quiere engañar con ese argumento? Lo que ella no sabe es que es por mí que ahora está segura, porque su delicado esposo está en el otro lado del mundo porque ahí lo envié yo.

Es una mujer especial, no puedo negarlo su comportamiento con mis hermanos y cuñados es de entrega y confianza, aunque con los más apegados es con Jasper y Alice… pero la forma en que mira a mi sobrina Emma es enternecedora ¿instintos maternales?... la forma que esta tan pendiente de ella, tal o más que Rosalie es impresionante para una mujer que no tiene hijos. ¿Deseará ser madre pronto? La rabia se apodero de mí cuando me la imagine con hijos… hijos del maldito de Black.

-Mamita… yo quiero cortar mi carne… ¡por favor mamita! Ya soy más grande… - Emma que estaba arrodillada en la silla entre Bella y mi cuñada

-No mi cielo… los cuchillos son peligros – Rosalie comenzó a cortar la carne de la niña, en pequeños cuadritos y la pequeña empezó a hacer pucheros y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-Preciosa no llores… -le dijo Bella, mientras acercaba su plato con carne- mira yo soy grande e igual tienen que cortarme la carne para que pueda comer – miro a Jasper que estaba a mi lado – Jazz, ¿puedes cortarme la carne en cuadritos pequeños? – Jasper se levantó sobre la mesa para tomar el plato de Bella pero Emmett lo agarro primero

-No, yo se lo corto… tu deja de jugar al papá con Bells… ahora me toca a mí– le apunto con su grande y gordo dedo a Jasper que se volvió a sentar junto a Alice, tomando el plato de ella comenzó a cortar la carne, como lo haría con Bella.

-Eres ridículo Emmett, yo no estoy jugando – siguió cortando la carne de Alice y ella le saco la lengua a nuestro hermano – Además Bella me lo pidió

-Mami ¿Por qué son tan infantiles mí papi y tío Jazz? – Todos comenzamos a reír con la pregunta de Emma – tío Jazz ¿eres el papá de la tía Bella?

-No princesa, lo que pasa es que yo quiero mucho a Bella y me preocupo porque esta enfermita de su mano…

-Quizás deberías ser más sutil Jasper… tu esposa puede sentirse ofendida por las atenciones que le das a tu amiga – comento Leah, llevándose a la boca un poco de ensalada y me volví a mirarla, queriendo saber la respuesta que le daría Jasper…

-Entre nosotros todos somos buenos amigos, bueno la mayoría de nosotros – puntualizo Rosalie mirándome a mí con desprecio – y no hay dobles intensiones en el cuidado y el cariño que nos demostramos. Puedo aclararte Leah, que sé a ciencia cierta que mi hermano ama y adora a Alice.

Entendía claramente a lo que se refería Leah, si vemos desde fuera, el comportamiento de ambos es como si existiera algo más que amistad, de hecho es tan distante el comportamiento que Jasper tiene en la oficina y la forma que se dirige a otras mujeres, siempre ha sido respetuoso, pero nunca afectivo, esos sentimientos y demostraciones cariñosas y de protección las ha tenido siempre para Alice.

-No era mi intensión ofenderlos. Sólo digo que yo no soportaría que Edward sea tan "servicial" con una amiga – El aire comenzó a condensarse por los sutiles comentarios de mi novia. Jasper se removió incomodo en su silla, conociéndolo sé que está sacando el seguro de la granada antes de lanzarla.

-Lamento mucho Leah que no tengas confianza en el amor de tu novio, o que conozca la fidelidad de la verdadera amistad – le dijo Alice mirándola directamente y estirando la mano- ¿me pasas la sal por favor? – Leah parpadeo y tomo el salero y se lo entrego en la mano – Tanto Bella como Rosalie son mis mejores amigas, más que eso mis hermanas y mi adorado Jasper tiene ese mismo sentimiento – su esposo le tomo la barbilla y le beso suavemente los labios.

-Claro que lo sabemos todos… se aman tanto que hasta nos comparten… son amigas swingers- la mano buena de Bella aterrizó sobre la nuca de Emmett por su comentario haciendo que nos riamos de la escena – a pero díganme que no es verdad

-¿Qué es swirges papá? – le pregunto la niña a Emmett mientras pinchaba un trocito de carne, Rosalie le dio una mirada gélida a su esposo y Emmett palideció. Las risas se hicieron más fuertes

-Es una marca de ropa princesa – le dijo Esme, fulminando a Emmett con la mirada.

Cuán distinto eran las comidas en familia hace unas semanas atrás. El tema era buscarme pareja, ahora es ignorar a mi novia, si bien Esme y Carlisle trataba de ser cordial e incluirnos en la conversación, todo se tornaba demasiado forzado. Mis hermanos y sus parejas disfrutaban de la miel de sus pláticas y las risas sobre cosas que no tenía la intención de saber.

Me levante cuando terminó el almuerzo para caminar por el jardín. La hermosa mansión de mis padres estilo Tudor en el barrio de Riverdale es preciosa, la arquitectura y la riqueza de los detalles es impresionante, desde el dormitorio principal puedes ver el brillo del rio Hudson al caer el sol.

-¿Edward? – Me giré al escuchar la voz de Bella – necesito hacerte una pregunta

-Dime Bella, ¿Qué necesitas? – note que mordía su labio y esa era una señal de que está pensando algo que le incomoda o no está muy segura si hablar o no

-Es sobre lo que me dijiste en el pasillo cuando llegaste – perfecto, más que perfecto ella va a aceptarme para que la proteja, del bastardo que tiene de esposo – No sé qué te llevo a pensar que necesito protección de alguna manera. Pero quiero que sepas que de verdad no la necesito, agradezco que te preocuparas. – esta mujer es impredecible, ¿no acepta mi ayuda, ni mi protección? Cuando es evidente que es agredida.

-Bella, sé que me conoces desde hace unas semanas, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Sólo tienes que pedirlo.

-No es necesario, te lo repito. Puedo cuidarme sola. Sólo quería agradecerte el gesto – Se volvió para irse y antes que diera un paso le tome el brazo como cuando estábamos en el pasillo

-He visto muchas veces en mi carrera, yesos como el que tú tienes… producto de "caídas"… así como ojos morados "por culpa de la puerta de la alacena", llenando informes de agresión… no eres la única Bella.

La deje ahí parada y camine hacía la casa.

…

-Quiero silencio, no quiero escuchar nada de lo que salga de tu boca, por el resto de la tarde – Le dije a Leah que se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento del copiloto. Efectivamente no dijo nada, y se fue mirando por la ventana todo el camino, desde Riverdale hasta mi penthouse en la quinta avenida eran largos y tediosos cuarenta y cinco minutos, valiosos minutos si los ocupaba para reflexionar, para ver la manera de meter a Bella en mi cama, si me gusta lo que me da quizás pueda hasta ser mí amante.

Doblamos por la avenida Midtwon para tomar la calle cincuenta y siete y doblar a la derecha para entrar al estacionamiento del edificio.

Entramos al penthouse en silencio, pase directamente a mi despacho y cerré la puerta. Tome un vaso desde el bar y vertí el whisky para sentarme detrás del escritorio, abrí el cajón de seguridad y saque el sobre que Dimetri me entrego el viernes. ¿Podrán estos documentos revelarme quien es Isabella Swan?

Nombre: Isabella Marie

Apellidos: Swan Higginbothan

Fecha de Nacimiento: 13 de Septiembre 1984

Padres: Charles Swan (Fallecido. OBS Certificado de defunción adjunto) y Renee Swan (OBS: Residencia actual Lion, Francia. Segundas nupcias, desde 1993 que no tiene contacto con IS)

Estado Civil Padres: Divorciados

Devolví el sobre al cajón del escritorio… ya había leído todo su informe… Alumna ejemplar, postulo a universidades de renombre Harvard, Yale… incluso la Universidad Autónoma de Madrid… pero se quedó estudiando en la Universidad de Washington… ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué la hizo quedarse?... si hasta Jacob Black viajo a New Heaven para estudiar en Yale, después de su sobresalir LSAT.

Me levante para servirme otro whisky, me deje caer en el sillón. Tanto talento desperdiciado, ¿Por qué casarse tan joven?... además con su padre enfermo… claro esa es la respuesta. Me levante de un golpe abrí el cajón de seguridad y revise el expediente clínico de Charles Swan.

En la primera hoja del expediente Demetri colocó un post-it:

"_Este es un bonus por si lo necesitas_

_Pd: es gratis… "_

¡La respuesta estaba acá!… julio 2005 pulmonía, enero 2005 afección respiratoria en estudio… bla, bla, bla… marzo 2007 resultado biopsia pulmonar "Fibrosis Quística"… revisiones, exámenes, informes de radiografías, estudios… Agosto 2008 Postulación para trasplante pulmonar… bla, bla, bla… diciembre 2009 Resultado biopsia: Atelectasia progresiva, estado avance de un 75% de la capacidad pulmonar, contenido fibroso irreversible… Deceso 14 de noviembre 2010 a las 14:56 hrs. Colapso pulmonar, falla sistémica.

Levante la vista de los papeles, dos meses después que se casaran.

Eso es… una mujer protectora… de instintos protectores – sonreí y salí de mi estudio hacía la habitación. Abría la puerta y Leah estaba leyendo una revista acostada en la cama, me miro pero no comento nada.

-¿Qué harías si algunos de tus padres estuviera enfermo?... – dejo la revista sobre la cama y me miro

-¿Perdón?

-Si alguno de tus padres se enfermara, en un caso hipotético – le dije mientras me paseaba por la habitación – justo cuando se te presenta la oportunidad de viajar al extranjero, sea por placer o por estudios, ¿Qué harías? - me pare frente a ella para esperar su respuesta.

-Los llamaría casi todos los días – sonreí por su respuesta tome sus manos y la jale hacía mí -¿Por qué me preguntas?

-Por nada… pero es perfecto – La bese frenético acariciando sus costados, tirando del dobladillo de su blusa hacia arriba sacándola por sus brazos – es perfecto… más que perfecto… - bese su cuello mientras bajaba mis manos a sus pantalones - ahora mi querida, me vas a dar un hijo.

:::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::

**¡Quiero saber que les ha parecido!**

**Estoy muy contenta con sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos….**

**Muchas gracias…. Me hacen muy feliz**

**Cariños**

**axavenus . blogspot . com**

**Axavenus**


	10. Redes

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... mis juegos mientras escribo son mios… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 – Redes<strong>

**EPOV**

La lluvia tibia desperezo mis músculos y la somnolencia, cerré los ojos y active chorros laterales que dan directo a mi espalda. La extenuante noche de sexo sin protección fue fantástica. No puedo negar que Leah es una amante excepcional, su elasticidad y la forma de complacerme es tan exquisita, tan complaciente. La muy perra sabe muy bien lo que hace…

Salí de la ducha colocando la toalla en la cintura mirándome en el espejo mientras secaba mi rostro y colocaba el aftershave, para ir a cambiarme de ropa e ir a la oficina. Leah aún está durmiendo con las suaves sábanas enredadas entre sus muslos, su respiración es acompasada demostrando la profundidad de su sueño, bueno la puedo entender no siempre es fácil llevarme el ritmo.

Ya vestido me dirigí al estudio a buscar la BlackBerry y el maletín, tome los documentos de varios casos que estudie durante el fin de semana y los guarde en su carpeta para llevarlos a la oficina. El suave golpe de Carmen en la puerta me hizo dar la vuelta.

-Buenos días Sr. Cullen – se adentró en el despacho dejando la brillante bandeja del desayuno sobre la mesa lateral de mi escritorio

-Buenos días Carmen – Tome el café negro recién hecho y aspire el aroma de los granos, miré a Carmen que se dirigía a la salida.

-Carmen… Necesito que revises muy bien las pertenencias de la Srta. Clearwater buscando pastillas anticonceptivas, parches anticonceptivos o cualquier método que evite embarazos y me los entregues... –Ella asintió sin decir ni una palabra – de más está recordar que debes ser discreta, ella no puede saberlo.

-Así será Sr. Cullen, ¿desea usted algo más?

-Deja que Leah descanse y atiéndela como es debido... – cuando la puerta se cerraba, me acorde del comentario de Leah sobre la servidumbre –Carmen, no se retire aún, necesito comunicarle algo de importancia – la empleada entro nuevamente y cerró la puerta detrás de ella – Como bien sabe, Leah se ha venido a vivir conmigo… porque ella será la señora de esta casa en una fecha próxima, así que lo que desee se lo puedes facilitar, menos lo que interfiere con mis cosas, por ejemplo esta oficina – le indique con la mano – la que está vedada para ella cuando yo no esté en casa. Leah tiene una personalidad un poco despectiva, pero no voy a permitir ningún tipo de desprecio o falta de respeto hacia ustedes. – Ella sonrío acercándose al escritorio- Independiente que a futuro ella sea la Sra. Cullen, no le da derecho a discriminarte o humillarte de alguna forma – me miro con esos ojos llenos de sabiduría y asintió nuevamente – si algo así sucede me lo dices.

-Gracias Sr. Cullen, es usted muy generoso y preocupado. Si algo así ocurriese, se lo comunicare. ¿Desea algo más?

-Por el momento no, gracias Carmen.

Camino de vuelta a la puerta y la cerró suavemente. – Tome el ultimo sorbo de mi café y con el maletín en la mano salí hacía la corporación reflexionando que las cosas son tan sencillas cuando tienes gente eficiente y discreta a tu alrededor…

…

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y camine hacía mi despacho mirando por sobre los cubículos de las secretarias de los departamentos jurídicos. Frente a mi oficina Ángela me esperaba de pie con el Tablet de trabajo, la mire de arriba abajo, aprobando su vestuario, por lo que sonrío.

-Buenos días Sr. Cullen

-Buenos días Ángela, ¿tienes la agenda de hoy? – entre a mi oficina, con ella detrás. Deje mi abrigo sobre la silla de visitas y me di la vuelta para sentarme en mi escritorio. Observe a Ángela dejar el tablet sobre la mesa auxiliar y tomar mi abrigo con delicadeza y colgarlo en el closet cubierto bajo la madera de nogal del revestimiento interior. Volvió por el tablet y se acercó a mi escritorio, no se sentó hasta que se lo pedí.

-Lunes, ¿Qué tenemos para hoy? – paso sus delgados dedos por la superficie touch, accionando la agenda.

- A las 11:00 hrs. Conferencia on-line, con el señor Fisher, director de la consultora Suscs&Anescu. Posterior a eso el Sr. Hale ha solicitado una reunión privada con usted, me pidió que la confirmara.

- ¿Jasper quiere una reunión privada? – La mire mientras descargaba mi correo electrónico – Está bien, confírmala. ¿Algo más?

-A las 16:00 hrs. Reunión de avance de los casos pendientes y en procesos. En su escritorio deje los antecedentes que nos ha enviado el Sr. Black, también de los casos de la apertura de nuevas cuentas de asesoría para personas naturales, con los tipos de demandas que requieren representación.

- Perfecto Ángela – la mire sonreír – ahora quiero que pidas una hora al mejor ginecólogo especialista en fertilidad de la ciudad o del estado, y solicites una cita a nombre de la Srta. Leah Clearwater, para esta semana – Apunto en su Tablet y me miro – también quiero que hagas una reserva para miércoles en el Royal Atlantic para el almuerzo, dos personas.

-Así será Sr. Cullen ¿desea usted algo más?

- No, puedes retirarte – Se levantó y camino contorneando las caderas hacia la puerta… la mire hasta que se perdió por la puerta…recuerda Cullen cuanto te costó encontrar una secretaria eficiente, que no saltara sobre ti, o vendiera a la prensa tu vida privada… por ese motivo Ángela no… es demasiado eficiente para perderla.

Tome la blackberry para llamar a Alice, esta disculpa se está extendiendo más de lo que debe, y si algo me molesta por sobre todas las cosas es depender de la decisión de otros.

-Edward, esto si es una sorpresa… ¿a qué debo tu llamado?

-Querida Alice, te llamo porque te debo un almuerzo ¿recuerdas?... – apoye me cabeza en el respaldo de cuero de mi silla, pinchando el tabique de mi nariz.

-¡Oh! Lo había olvidado… ¿pero era yo la que tenía que avisar cuándo? mmm… ¿tienes alguna reserva?... ¿Dónde me llevaras a almorzar? – sonreí por la rapidez de Alice para hablar -

-Hice una reserva para el miércoles en el Royal Atlantic ¿te gusta el lugar?

-Si me parece perfecto… de hecho muy bien ¿iras solo?- apreté nuevamente mi tabique y gire la silla hacia el ventanal.

-Absolutamente solo… ¿tú iras acompañada?- claro podría llevar a Isabella para almorzar juntos – No hay problema si quieres que alguna amiga te acompañe.

-mmm… no, nadie me va acompañar – el tono de Alice se volvió tan suspicaz que me di cuenta que no pasó desapercibida la invitación superflua a Bella- ¿nos juntamos allá?

- Claro… te dejo Alice.

-Cuídate – corte la llamada cuando Ángela activo el intercomunicador para indicarme que en quince minutos conectara la conferencia en línea. A los pocos minutos apareció en mi puerta con una libreta presta a tomar los apuntes que se presenten en la reunión on-line.

Después de 1 hora 20 minutos, con un trato cerrado de asesoría y consultorías jurídicas para que estos empresarios Rumanos, que pisaran suelo americano para desarrollar sus negocios.

-Ángela, pasa los antecedentes a Denalí, para que revise los contratos y se los envié a más tardar mañana a estos rumanos. Me acercas un agua Voss, y por favor llama a Irina Denalí necesito que venga a mi oficina cuanto antes. – Se levantó rodeando la silla camino al bar, saco una de las botellas azuladas y sirvió el agua, dejando el vaso en el escritorio sobre el protector de cuero italiano.

-¿quiere que pida su almuerzo o saldrá a comer? – Me levante de mi escritorio con el vaso y me senté en el sillón.

-Saldré a almorzar fuera – ella salió de la oficina, me acomode sobre el sillón y apoye la cabeza en el respaldo.

La puerta se abrió y la esbelta figura de Irina Denalí, apareció por el umbral.

-Dígame sr. Cullen ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? - me levante del sillón y camine a mi escritorio tomando de un sorbo el agua.

-Por favor tome asiento - una vez sentada cruzo sus largar y definidas piernas – La llame Irina, para informarle sobre un nuevo contrato de asesoría legal, la empresa es Suscs&Anescu, su casa matriz se encuentra en Rumania, la que tiene varias empresas en parte de Europa y Sudamérica, ellos necesitan nuestra asesoría para instalar una filial acá en Estado Unidos.

-Perfecto, ¿Ángela tiene los antecedentes?

-Si ella se los entregara. Necesito que revise los antecedentes de los contratos para que sean enviados vía UPS. Los quiero sobre mi escritorio firmados por parte de los rumanos a más tardar el viernes.

-Así será Sr. Cullen.

-Prepárese para viajar en cuanto los contratos estén listos y la coordinación de su estadía usted sabe con quién arreglarla, ¿todo claro?

- Si, me ocupare inmediatamente de este nuevo cliente.

-Puedes retirarte – En ese momento entro Jasper con una carpeta azul en sus brazos, dejando que Irina saliera de la oficina cerrando a su espalda.

-Edward, pedí esta reunión porque tengo algo muy importante que informarte con respecto a la firma – su pose formal casi despectivo, era tan distinta a la de ayer.

-Siéntate Jasper, no necesitas formalidades conmigo.

-Edward, lo que tengo que decir es importante… - levanto la mano y tiro la carpeta sobre la mesa - necesito que Jacob Black vuelva al país – Tome la carpeta y la abrí, era la copia de una notificación de mediación para divorcio… ¡divorcio!... mire a Jasper y él se sentó en la silla.

-Si es una notificación de mediación para el trámite de divorcio con Bella. Lo que es obvio.

-¿Por qué lo tienes tú? – sus ojos azules relampaguearon cuando se cruzaron con mi mirada.

-Soy el abogado de Bella… además es competente que lo sepas, Black no puede seguir en la compañía – mientras leía detenidamente la notificación las dudas acudieron a mí, me pare para tratar de aclarar la mente. ¿Jasper tiene una relación con Isabella?... apreté los puños de solo pensarlo… ¿Por qué esa actitud?... ¿se divorcia porque es agredida? ¿A esto se refiere que no necesita protección?... claro tiene al muy vil de mi cuñado, plantándole los cuernos a mi hermana.

-¿Se divorcia porque él la golpea? – le pregunte comiéndome las demás preguntas… Jasper camino hacía el bar y se sirvió un vaso de whisky – dímelo Jasper, quiero saberlo.

-¿Cuál es tu interés en saber el motivo?

-¡Demonios Jasper, porque si fuera un divorcio común y corriente no estarías plantado acá, pidiéndome que despida a ese hijo de puta! – Sonrío y volvió al escritorio con el vaso en la mano.

-Toda la razón Cullen… Si es por violencia doméstica, además porque sufre de un trastorno sicológico diagnosticado y no está siguiendo el tratamiento, lo cual son dos argumentos irrevocables para su despido.

-Maldito hijo de perra… ¿su muñeca?... – casi no podía respirar del odio que se activó en mi torrente sanguíneo - ¿él se la fracturo?

-No fue él, según lo que relato Bella, fue arrancando que se cayó con el peso de su cuerpo en la muñeca.

-¿pero está sola en su casa?... tengo que ayudarla a buscar un nuevo lugar para que este segura y lejos de la mierda de Black

-¿tienes…? – lo mire levantándome - no tienes que preocuparte por eso Edward, ella está segura y personalmente me estoy preocupando por ello – apreté los puños y me acerque a él –

-¿de qué forma… te estas preocupando de ella? – miro mis puños y después sostuvo mi mirada

-De la mejor manera. Alice y yo estamos pendientes de ella, y te puedo asegurar que nada le va a ocurrir, somos sus amigos, tanto Emmet y Rosalie están dispuestos a protegerla de igual manera.

-Tengo que salir… - Me volví a verlo mientras abría la puerta del closet para sacar mi abrigo – pídele a Ángela que se encargue de avisar a Black, y tú manéjalo con recursos humanos.

-¿Edward a dónde vas? - no le respondí y salí rápidamente llamando a Eleazar en el camino para que me espere fuera del edificio.

Dentro del automóvil sopesaba todo lo que Jasper me había dicho, si bien sabía que el perro de Jacob era violento por lo que me había dicho Leah no tenía la real certeza, porque la historia que ella me conto no es tan verdadera como me hizo creer… por su historia clínica sé que el aborto no fue provocado por la violencia, sino más bien el legrado fue autorizado por ella con un procedimiento agendado… independiente lo que ella digiera, el diagnostico de él era efectivo.

-Llegamos Sr. Cullen – Levante la vista al edificio en la Avenida Lexington, abrí la puerta del automóvil

-Vuelvo enseguida – Eleazar asintió y camine hacia el hall del edificio accione el botón del ascensor… al abrirse las puertas entre en ellas tomando por los brazos a la delicada figura que se apresuraba a salir.

-¿Qué demonios haces acá? – Las puertas se cerraron tras mi espalda, comenzando el ascenso apreté el número de su piso. Ella me miraba sorprendida, tome con delicadeza sus mejillas y las alce su cabeza para poder mirarla - ¿Qué haces Edward?...

-¿Estas bien?... ¿te causo más daño?... por favor respóndeme, se sincera conmigo – me miro confundida, con sus delicados dedos separo mis manos hasta que las dejo a mis costados. Las puertas se abrieron y ella salió hacia el pasillo donde la seguí - …Bella… ¿dime por favor que él no te hizo más daño?

-Edward no sé, como o lo que sabes, con respecto a mi accidente – se paseó frente a mí, con el ceño fruncido – ni porque te tomas las atribuciones que no te corresponden con respecto a mi persona… - la tome por los hombros

-Bella sé, que eres agredida, que te estas divorciando… pero lo más importante es que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscar un lugar donde vivir… llamo a mi corredor de propiedades – Le respondí sacando la blackberry para buscar el número

-¡No!... – me quito el celular de las manos – no quiero que interfieras en mis cosas… ¡entiendes que apenas te conozco!… no logro comprender porque quieres hacer esto Edward.

-Ya indique en la empresa para que Black vuelva de Tokio… - Ella se sorprendió y me tendió devuelta mi celular - ¿Estarás segura cuando el vuelva?

-Sí, estaré segura porque ya no vivo acá. Solo vine a buscar unos documentos y me iba… lo cual tú impediste. ¿Ahora me puedes explicar porque te preocupa tanto lo que me pasa?...

-Bella…- la mire a los ojos, los de ella eran un mar profundo de preocupación y curiosidad – desde que te conocí me produces curiosidad… y cuando te vi cerca de Black, me preocupe… no he podido conciliar el sueño sabiendo el peligro que corres… - bufó apretando los puños – por eso lo mande a Tokio, quería que estuviera lejos de ti y de Leah – ahora su expresión es de desconcierto… ella no sabe… no sabe de la relación de Leah y Jacob Black…

-¿Leah? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto? – Esta es mi oportunidad… la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella… crear confianza. Sonreí en mi interior porque el oportunista que vive en mí se alzó victorioso oliendo su nueva presa - ¡respóndeme Edward!

-Es algo complejo… por lo que veo, la confianza no existía en tu matrimonio – Alzo la ceja y se dio la vuelta presionando el botón del ascensor - ¡no!... Bella te lo voy a contar todo, pero no acá vamos a almorzar y te diré lo que sé… -ella se mordió el labio y yo no pude evitar sacarlo de esa tortura con mi dedo pulgar y acariciarlo levemente, sus mejillas inmediatamente se arrebolaron - ¿aceptas almorzar conmigo? – Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Ella entro y la seguí accionando el botón para bajar.

-Vamos a almorzar… pero me tienes que decir todo lo que sabes… y todas las respuestas a las preguntas que te he hecho.

-Lo hare Bella… pero quiero pedirte algo – Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salimos hacía el exterior donde Eleazar me esperaba – subamos a mi auto – ella dudo...

-Bella, vamos en mi automóvil, después Eleazar te puede dejar donde quieras – Resignada se subió por la puerta que Eleazar le tenía abierta.

La sensación de triunfo flota en el aire, ella hermosa y delicada, con las piernas cruzadas sentada a mi lado, es mi hermoso trofeo… uno que puedo apreciar en todo su esplendor en el escaparate, como un incentivo para la meta, para que puedas apreciar el premio…

El viaje de quince minutos al restaurant fue silencioso, solo me miro confundida, cuando el automóvil paro frente a el restaurant italiano, donde la vi por primera vez con Black, salí del coche y le tendí una mano para que ayudarla.

Entramos y el maître nos saludó amablemente conduciéndonos a la mesa que regularmente está reservada para mí.

-¿te gusta la comida italiana? – le pregunte mientras se sentaba y acomodaba su silla para posteriormente sentarme frente a ella.

-Me encanta la comida italiana – me miro especulativa y sonrió – parece que me conoces más de lo que creo prudente para alguien que vi por primera vez hace menos de un mes… ¿eres un acosador?... – reí fuerte por la cercanía a la verdad y lo perceptiva de esta encantadora mujer

-La verdad querida Isabella, es que no se muchas cosas tuyas, aún… pero me encantaría que pudiéramos conocernos… me agradas y me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos –por ahora pensé – envidio un poco la relación estrecha que tienes con mis hermanos y mis cuñados… - él mozo se acercó con los menús y le pedí una botella de Graffigna Malbec del 83, tomó nuestros pedidos y se retiró.

-Una buena elección de vino… - me miro interrogante - ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo Edward?

-Por lo que te he comentado, eres una mujer muy distinta a las que he conocido… ¿Por qué eres tan reacia a aceptar mi sincera amistad?

-¿no crees que es obvio?... – posiciono su muñeca enyesada en su regazo – creo que primero te comportas de una forma tan petulante e indiferente cuando te conocí en casa de Esme… - el mozo se acercó con nuestros platos junto al maître que nos sirvió, retirándose nuevamente, le indique que continuara, pero se quedó en silencio.

-¿qué sucede?... ¿no te gusto lo que pediste? –

-No es eso Edward… es que esto es tan extraño, me confundes… es decir tus actitudes me confunden…

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo te confundo?

-Te presentas protector ante mí… luchando por la justicia, caracterizando a un super héroe al rescate de la damisela extraña en apuros… siendo contradictorio contigo mismo, porque pierdes los estribos con tu hermana, eres despectivo con tu cuñada… y te plantas moralista y listo al rescate en mi departamento… ofreciéndome ayuda y amistad… - tomo la servilleta y la puso en su regazo sin mirarme – te juro que en estos momentos trato de seguir la línea de tus acciones y palabras y no logro llegar a entenderte.

-Soy un hombre de mente compleja Bella… mis acciones aunque tú sientas que son injustificadas, no lo son y tengo mis razones…

-Entonces explícate… dime lo que me ibas a contar de tu novia y Jacob… - me interrumpió y comenzó a comer –

- Tú esposo fue novio de mi mujer en Yale… - tome un sorbo del delicioso vino y comencé con mi pasta… - no terminaron bien la relación por lo evidente del carácter de Black… - sus ojos se agrandaron -

-¿era ella?... ¿por eso… él?... ¡oh por Dios! – se llevó la mano a la frente y apoyo el codo en la mesa – por eso su actitud… eso lo hizo… eso gatillo… baile… - me miro, bajando su mano – eso justifica todo…

-¿Qué justifica Bella? – la ira que se había apaciguado, comenzó a arremolinase nuevamente

-El comportamiento de Jake… su crisis… él está enfermo y en tratamiento.

-¡No!... – hable un poco más alto de lo normal por lo que capte su atención inmediatamente - ¡Nada justifica su actitud!... sabes que Leah, lloro en mis piernas contándome lo que imbécil que tratas de justiciar le hizo…

-Edward… – sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y su mentón tembló… el oportunista volvió a oler el aire mientras veía la vulnerabilidad de la hermosa mujer que estaba frente a mí… independiente que la historia de Leah no sea cien por ciento verdad… la oficial me sirve de sobremanera si puedo sacar provecho de aquello – no lo estoy… lo siento… de verdad nunca imagine…

-Las cosas son más complejas, Bella… la relación de ellos dejo marcas en Leah… y no me refiero sólo a las físicas, sino también las sicológicas…

-¿Qué quieres decir?... o sea entiendo la violencia sicológica… pero…

-Ella perdió al hijo que esperaban por culpa de los golpes de Black… Leah no puede hablar de ello sin llorar… - el jadeo y la palidez de Bella me alarmaron, me levante para agacharme junto a su silla - ¿es terrible verdad?... ¿crees ahora que mi actitud hacia ti es injustificada? – Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, las que tome con mis dedos con delicadeza, la abrace para absorber todo su aroma floral mezclado con la sal de sus lágrimas – no llores preciosa… no estás sola… yo las puedo proteger a ambas – la levante y tomando sus cosas, la saque del restaurant hacía el coche donde subió sin decir nada… -¿quieres que te lleve a tu departamento?

-No Edward, llévame a casa de Jasper y Alice – su voz era un susurro, aunque las lágrimas dejaron de caer y ella pareció recuperar la compostura, mientras mi mandíbula se tensaba… Jasper, Jasper… cerré los ojos para poder controlarme

-¿Por qué donde ellos?... –le dije cuando en realidad quería saber porque ella y Jasper estaban tan unidos - Si no tienes donde quedarte, no es necesario que lo hagas donde Alice, puedo buscarte un departamento para que tengas tu independencia y añadir seguridad…

-Estoy viviendo con ellos… hace unos días. Esa es mi casa, te agradezco de verdad tu preocupación, se acercó deslizando su mano a la mía y la tomo suavemente – Lamento haber arruinado el almuerzo

-No preciosa, no te preocupes por eso… lo importante es…–lo realmente importante es este gesto que estás haciendo, mire nuestras manos… - ¿estas cómoda con Jasper y Alice?

-Lo estoy y mucho… tú hermana es fantástica y Jasper es un muy buen amigo, los quiero mucho son mi familia – Sonrió un poco y me miro tan intensamente que debo reconocer que me puse un poco nervioso – te pareces en muchos aspectos a Alice… ¿lo sabias?

-No, pensé siempre que era demasiado distintos a ellos – apretó mi mano suavemente como si me reconfortara ella a mí

-Te equivocas Edward… eres un buen hombre que se esconde detrás de una máscara de profesionalismo y frialdad… pero todo estos detalles y la forma en que te preocupas es igual a la de Alice y Emmett… y eso es lo que más adoro de la familia Cullen… - soltó mi mano y la llevo a la comisura de su ojo derecho, para parar la lágrima que se asomaba –

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mi familia? – Sentí un estremecimiento en el pecho – dime Bella…

-El calor de hogar… la primera vez que entre a la casa de tus padres… me di cuenta que eso es lo que quiero cuando pueda formar mi propia familia… - volvió a sonreír tímidamente y se acercó de nuevo a mí – quiero que seamos amigos Edward… - una estúpida sonrisa se instaló en mi cara y ella sonrió de nuevo.

-Bella, estoy contento por esto… no te arrepentirás, tenlo por seguro – El auto se detuvo en la reja de la casona donde vive mi hermana, miro por la ventana, se volvió beso mi mejilla abriendo la puerta del auto antes que llegara Eleazar para que lo hiciera y se bajó.

-Adiós Bella, nos vemos – le dije bajando la ventanilla del coche. - Ella se giró desde la reja que se había abierto electrónicamente desde la casa.

-Nos vemos Edward… cuídate.

Subí la ventanilla cuando el coche comenzó a avanzar de vuelta a la avenida. La satisfacción bailaba en mi interior, el cosquilleo del triunfo se hacía más intenso en mi mejilla, dónde ella me había estampado un beso de despedida… bien Cullen, muy bien… cuando más lento y meticuloso haces las cosas, menos errores cometes.

-¿Dónde lo llevo ahora Sr. Cullen? – mire el reloj faltaban treinta minutos para la reunión de los casos pendientes… de vuelta a la realidad

- A la oficina…

Después dos largas horas, de presentación de los casos y la interacción de los objetivos a alcanzar y el cumplimiento de programas de audiencias jurídicas entre a mi oficina derecho al minibar a tomar un poco de agua Voss, las suaves pisadas de Ángela se detuvieron junto al escritorio.

-Dime Ángela

-Sr. Cullen, solo le aviso personalmente que la cita que me ha solicitado esta agendada para este jueves a las 11:00 horas, el Dr. Humpfey le atenderá en su clínica privada en Manhattan, la dirección se la envió directamente a Eleazar ¿Comunicó a la Srta. Leah, la fecha y el horario?

-No te preocupes por eso yo me encargo. Puedes retirarte.

-Hasta mañana Sr. Cullen

Camine hacía el ventanal apagando la luz con el control de distancia… la noche había caído inundando la ciudad de luces y colores, los focos de los autos trazan líneas sobre las atochadas calles de Nueva York… bendito lunes… hoy he logrado tenerla más cerca… más cerca de donde la quiero y lo que quiero de ella… su amistad, que ironía, que maldita arma para estar con ella… para desatar sus instintos protectores, lo que falta es lo fundamental ¿existe en realidad la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer? Las estadísticas de las infidelidades de los hombre comienzan en la cama de la amiga… lento, muy lento voy a tenerla en mis brazos… más satisfactorio porque no será un simple revolcón… Bella, Bella… ¿tendrás en cuenta que terminaras envuelta en mis sábanas?

Entre al penthouse y el olor a estofado me recordó el fallido almuerzo y logro sacarme una sonrisa. Pase directamente al mi dormitorio para darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa antes de la cena, una vez listo camine hacía el living y mi novia pasaba los canales en el plasma, balanceando sus pies, me senté a su lado y la atraje hacía mí.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día amor? – me pregunto mientras besaba mis labios

-perfecto… ¿Cómo estás tú? En la mañana dormías profundamente cuando me fui.

-¿me culpas por eso?... se acercó más a mí, besándome nuevamente, mientras le respondía en beso se colocó de sobre mis piernas… mis manos recorrieron sus piernas sobre sus pantalones, tome su rostro para hablarle

-Leah, el jueves tienes cita con el ginecólogo iremos juntos porque quiero que te ayude para embarazarte lo antes posible.

-Edward… no creo que sea tan fácil, porque yo he tomado anticonceptivos por mucho tiempo y no es de un día para otro – la devolví al lado mío en el sofá y la mire fijamente

-Quiero dejarte claro un par de cosas. Primero la medicina puede ayudar y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para que concibamos un hijo, segundo soy un Cullen… lo que me propongo lo logro y también tendrás tu incentivo por complacerme y no estoy hablando sólo de orgasmos.

:::::::::: o :::::::::::::

**¿Quieren más?**

**¡Dígamelo en sus comentarios!**

**Les agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos….**

**Muchas gracias…. Me hacen muy feliz**

**Cariños**


	11. Nuevas Caretas

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 - Nuevas Caretas <strong>

**EPOV**

-... Bella me dijo que tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que imaginaba. ¿Qué opinas de eso?

-Creo que es verdad, Edward… nos parecemos en varios aspectos, pero la brecha que nos diferencia es mucho más amplia que las similitudes – tomo la copa de vino blanco y por sobre el borde sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mí.

-¿diferencias?... – corte el trozo de salmón y lo deguste - ¿buenas o malas?...

-Eres encantador cuando te lo propones Edward… pero nuestra mayor diferencia es que eres demasiado egocéntrico y no lo digo para que te molestes, sino para que puedas mejorar – me apunto con el dedo y alzo una ceja– una crítica constructiva – soltó con ironía

-Me gusta como soy, y si esa es la diferencia que tenemos, no es algo que me quite el sueño. Lo que soy hoy en día es sólo gracias a mis esfuerzos y sacrificios – extendió la mano hasta tomar la mía sobre la mesa

-Eso lo sé hermano, en la familia estamos orgullosos de tus logros, de que cumplas tus sueños… pero a veces sentimos que pierdes el norte… - le solté la mano – no te molestes Edward, te amo hermano por eso me preocupo por ti.

-¿te conto Bella que somos amigos ahora? – seguí comiendo mientras esperaba la respuesta, ella asintió con la cabeza

-Sí, de verdad estaba muy agradecida por tu preocupación – se limpió la boca con la servilleta para sacar algo de la cartera – de hecho me pidió que te entregara esto – mire el papel doblado que me extendió Alice y lo tome guardándolo en mi bolsillo.

-Gracias Alice, sé que tu no apruebas mi amistad con Bella…

-No es eso Edward, la verdad es que más que nada me sorprende, ella ayer te defendió cuando le dije que… - dudo - bueno en fin… ella es una buena mujer, su vida no ha sido fácil y sé que si ella te está dando esta oportunidad es porque de verdad ganaste su confianza de alguna forma. Cuando ella da confianza lo hace al cien por ciento... pero lo hace una sola vez, por eso debes ser cuidadoso.

-No dudes que la cuidare… tampoco soy un hombre que toma decisiones apresuradas, tú lo sabes – sus delicados dedos perfilaron el borde de la copa

-Eso es lo que me preocupa… - nuevamente dudo si hablar o no - ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – volvió a su plato esperando mi respuesta

-Claro Alice, dime lo que te inquieta.

-Edward, tu eres un hombre que no toma a la ligera ninguna de las cosas que hace, desde pequeño has sido igual. Por eso me siento un poco intrigada con respecto a Leah ¿es verdadera tu relación con ella?...

-Alice, es verdad… mi relación con ella es formal. De hecho hace unas semanas que vive conmigo

-¿Conviven?... ¿Cómo la soportas? – Me reí por su comentario cuando en realidad debió molestarme – perdona, es tú novia… pero no puedo guardarme que es una mujer… por decirlo de alguna manera… especial – frunció el ceño lo cual me hizo reír un poco más

-Se cómo es Leah… su personalidad es especial como dices… pero es lo que quiero para formar mi familia – se sobre salto y soltó un pequeño chillido - ¿estás bien Alice?

-¿formar una familia?... ¿con esa pe… con Leah?

-Así es Alice, me voy a casar con ella. Que es lo que te extraña, ustedes tienen sus familias, ¿Por qué no puedo formar la mía?

-Claro que puedes hacerlo, Edward… bueno creo… que te felicito.

-Gracias Alice, para mi es importante que puedan dar cabida a Leah en nuestra familia, sé que ustedes son muy cerrados con respecto en su propio circulo… pero ella será mi esposa y agradecería pudieran ser una poco más amables.

-Claro, tienes razón. No te niego que me desconcierta pero si es tu elección… tu felicidad es la nuestra. – mientras tomaba la mano de mi hermana vibro mi BlackBerry mire extrañado porque era un mensaje de Ángela, lo revise mientras retiraban nuestros platos.

-Alice, me acaba de llegar un mensaje de Ángela, confirmando la hora de arribo de Black hoy a las 6 de la tarde. ¿Él sabe que Bella está contigo?

-No lo creo, pero lo deducirá, es a mí a quien llamo para… - frunció el ceño - en realidad creo que ira a mi casa si no la encuentra en el departamento.

-¿podrás sobrellevarlo?...

-Claro, a esa hora Jasper ya estará en casa – reflexiono un momento – le pediré a Bella que te llame si Jacob va a mi casa ¿te parece?

-Eso sería perfecto… no hablare con Black hasta mañana en la tarde así que me dejaría mucho más tranquilo al saber que Bella estará bien.

-Eres un buen hombre Edward… la forma en que te preocupas por ella es tan noble… tendré que decírselo a mamá, ella va a llorar de emoción.

-Alice, ¿no crees que exageras?... sólo hago lo que siento – sus cejas se juntaron y bajo la mirada hasta sus manos

-Perdónanos Edward, por favor a todos – la mire extrañado por el cambio de la conversación

-¿Qué tengo que perdonarles?

-Por dejarte de lado… Cuando volviste de Europa hace unos siete años llegaste tan distinto… te encerraste en ti mismo y nosotros te dejamos ser… ahora siento que me he perdido tantos años contigo – su reflexión cayo hondo en mí, porque en realidad nunca me he detenido a pensar en los años que he estado enfocado en lograr lo que tengo

-No hay nada que perdonar… son mi familia y si hemos estado distanciados he sido yo quien lo ha preferido así… - me apretó la mano sobre la mesa

-Ahora será distinto Edward, podemos recuperar el tiempo… hay tantas cosas que podemos hacer justos – se acomodó en la silla y sus ojos brillaron con mucha intensidad – Te cuento que con Jasper estamos intentando tener hijos, espero poder embarazarme pronto y quiero a todos mis hermanos para consentir a sus sobrinos.

-Así será hermana… nuestros hijos se criaran juntos como lo hicimos nosotros.

El almuerzo con Alice fue reconfortante de alguna forma… tal como ella dijo no me había dado cuenta la distancia en que nos encontrábamos como hermanos… cosas del destino que mi deseo por Isabella, sea el conector para retomar la relación con ellos… en definitiva esta mujer tiene un magnetismo que ni ella es consciente, su dulzura y delicadeza la hacen enigmática, nunca en mi vida había conocido alguien como ella…

En los años que estuve en Londres, estudiando y conociendo la vida real, encontré el balance del placer carnal con lo que ambicionas… aprendí que el sexo es un arma que cuando la sabes usar puede darte lo que quieras… lo que me enseño la experiencia a posterior es que para lograr, lo que deseas o a quien deseas debes tomarte el tiempo para salir victorioso. Eso es lo que quiero con Bella, paso a paso, para poder disfrutar en plenitud de su dulzura, de su calor, de su cuerpo.

Entre al penthouse soltándome la corbata. Al parecer Leah aún no llegaba de la oficina. Camine directo a mi estudio, trabajaría desde acá por un rato más. Apoye mi maletín en la silla frente a mi escritorio y me comencé a sacar la chaqueta cuando recordé el mensaje de Bella, me apresure a sacarlo y sonreí al abrirlo…

_Querido Amigo:_

_Como todos los nuevos amigos del Siglo XXI, debemos tener que tener la forma de comunicarnos, olvide pedirte tu número de celular… pero te dejo mi email para que nos comuniquemos… cuando puedas me escribes._

_Nuevamente gracias por tu preocupación…_

_Tu nueva amiga_

_Bella_

Saque la laptop, para escribirle un correo de respuesta… de verdad esta mujer es impredecible. Abrí mi correo un poco nervioso por la sensación en mi pecho… escribí su correo para responderle y por primera vez en mi vida, no sabía que corresponder… ¿mensaje recibido?... ¿ok estamos en contacto?... demonios, me lleve la mano al pelo totalmente frustrado ¿Qué poder tiene Bella sobre mí? Después de varios minutos en blanco le respondí…

_Bella,_

_Grata sorpresa tu mensaje. Te envió mi número de celular me puedes llamar por cualquier cosa que necesites._

_Prométeme que me llamaras si algo sale mal hoy._

_Edward Cullen_

Apague la laptop y salí de mi despacho, entre en la cocina donde Carmen preparaba la cena.

-Carmen, buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, Sr. Cullen.

-¿Cómo te fue con mi encargo? – abrí el refrigerador para sacar una botella de agua.

-La Srta. Leah me los dejo para que los botara – me tendió una bolsa ziploc con un set de parches, los tome y me di la vuelta.

-Estaré en la corredora

Fui a mi dormitorio para ponerme la ropa de deporte y salí tomando el ascensor hasta el piso superior donde está la sala de ejercicios, conecte el ipod, tome una toalla del estante y me subí a la trotadora.

Necesitaba dejar la presión del trabajo, descansar mi mente de Bella aunque sea por un momento. Mis pies seguían el ritmo constante de la cinta, los músculos tensándose, la contracción de mis tendones por el esfuerzo, la potencia de mi cuerpo y el sudor que comenzaba a cubrir mi pecho y la necesidad de seguir y seguir esforzando mi cuerpo hasta el límite es gratificante, después de correr aproximado 12 kilómetros en 45 minutos.

Tome la toalla y seque mi rostro mirando alrededor los otros propietarios que se ejercitaban, camine por el gimnasio hacía la salida para darme una ducha.

Cuando entre en la habitación Leah estaba sacándose los tacones evidenciando que recién llegaba del trabajo.

-¿Quieres darte una ducha conmigo? – le pregunté, se levantó sacando la blusa gris de la ajustada falda mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-Siempre quiero… ¿me terminas de desnudar? – sus manos fueron hacia el primer botón de su blusa y sensualmente lo soltó, tome sus manos para continuar con la tarea, uno a uno solté sus botones, pasando las manos por el nacimiento de sus senos, llegue al centro donde un broche delantero salto a la presión de mis dedos, liberando su pechos para mí… Leah arqueo la espalda, mientras bajaba por sus hombros la blusa y el sujetador – Edward me vuelves loca – sonreí por su comentario y la di vuelta con firmeza para bajar el cierre, empujando su espalda hacia adelante le deslice la falda por sus piernas hasta que quedo en el suelo dejándola sola con una pequeña tanga de encajes… pase los dedos por los tirantes de esta mientras la cabeza de Leah caía entre sus hombros y jadeaba.

-Vamos al agua… te quiero ahí, le susurre al odio tomando su cuello para apoyarla en mi pecho.

Obediente camino frente a mi meneando las caderas acciono la ducha mientras me sacaba la camiseta por sobre mi cabeza y ella se terminaba de anudar el cabello… mis pantalones deportivos cayeron al suelo y me metí en la ducha con ella…

-¡Lávame Leah!… - ella jadeo mientras tomaba la esponja y el jabón, haciendo espuma, paso delicadamente a enjabonarme el pecho y mis brazos – ¿quieres que te lave a ti preciosa? – un jadeo más fuerte que el anterior salió de su boca, la tome para besarla y distribuir el jabón por su rojiza piel.

-Edward… por favor, te necesito – la di vuelta para enjabonar su espalda, mientras la lluvia de la ducha iba limpiando el rastro del jabón… - te necesito…

-¿Sabes lo que quiero?... ¿quiero algo de ti?...

-¿Qué quieres Edward? – Ronroneo tratando de dar la vuelta y se lo impedí – pídeme lo que quieras… pero entra en mí.

-Lo que quiero Leah… es que mañana convenzas al médico que mueres por tener un hijo… y que no has podido por mucho tiempo, que necesitas su ayuda para concebir… tu premio será muy gratificante si haces lo que te pido.

-Si lo hare Edward… - apoyo sus manos en la pared de azulejos y curvo su espalda ofreciéndome su cuerpo – por favor… te necesito dentro de mi… ahora – meneo sus caderas para rozar mi erección, por lo cual gruñí de placer

-Te complazco y me complaces… - sin más aviso que tomar sus caderas me adentre en ella en una estocada por lo que arqueo su espalda a mi pecho y jadeo rápidamente siguiendo el ritmo de mis movimientos con el suave toque del agua entre nuestros cuerpos.

Ya vestidos salimos del dormitorio hacía el comedor para la cena, deje a Leah sentada en la mesa mientras Carmen servía la cena, fui al estudio a buscar mi BlackBerry por si Bella llamaba como le pedí. Me senté a la cabecera de la mesa, donde estaba mi plato.

-Mañana nos iremos con Eleazar desde acá para ir al ginecólogo.

-ok… me parece perfecto, así podemos descansar juntos un poco más… ¿te parece si vemos una película? – Sus ojos grises brillaron mientras su pie subía por mi pierna – ¿Qué me dices?

-Por mi está bien… pero estoy esperando una llamada importante – mire mi reloj comprobando que ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y no sabía nada de Bella.

-Cielo no hablemos de trabajo mientras comemos…

Durante la cena contemplaba a Leah que me hablaba de cosas sin importancia y le respondía con monosílabos… comencé a analizarla, ella es una loba fuerte y decidida, llena de pasión y claro que sabe jugar con el deseo… por un momento me vi reflejado en sus pretensiones y ambiciones, el juego al límite por lograr lo que desea… ¿no es eso lo que me gusto de ella? ¿Es lo que la hizo perfecta para mi deseo de familia?

La vibración de mi BlackBerry me saco de las cavilaciones, comprobé el número y era desconocido, me levante y me fui al despacho mientras contestaba.

-Aló

-¿Edward?... –Sonreí era la suave y delicada voz de Bella… - respire profundo

-Sí, Bella… ¿estás bien? – el silencio se extendió por unos minutos y comencé a caminar en círculos -¿Bella estas bien?

-Edward… - un amortiguado sollozo se escuchó – perdona por preocuparte… sólo quería que te quedaras tranquilo.

-Bella, voy a buscarte… salgamos a tomar algo, hablemos por favor - ¿por favor?... ¿Cullen rogando por una mujer? - ¿Qué me dices?

-No quiero molestarte… Edward… - El silencio, maldito silencio…. - ¿no se molestara Leah?

-No… espérame voy enseguida a buscarte donde Alice…

-¡No!... juntémonos en el café París... ¿puedes verdad?... si no puedes no importa.

-Se dónde queda, nos vemos en el café en 20 minutos

-Gracias Edward… te espero acá. – corto la llamada.

¡Dios... su voz!… juro que si le hizo algo más ese hijo de puta me las va a pagar.

Salí prácticamente corriendo para ir a busca mi chaqueta y las llaves del Camaro. Leah se interpuso y me miro confundida

-Creí que veríamos una película Edward

-Lo siento pero tengo algo importante que hacer –la triste voz de Bella, se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, tome sus hombros para moverla de la puerta de la habitación y salir.

-¿A quién vas a ver? – Me di vuelta solo para mirarla y no le respondí - ¿alguien que conozco? - insistió

-Leah, no me saques de mis casillas… - Camine por el pasillo hasta la salida del penthouse, sintiendo como me seguía – ¡Leah, déjame en paz! nunca he dado explicaciones y tú no serás la primera

-Está bien – dijo subiendo las manos sobre la cabeza en señal de rendición – Solo espero que no sea la mosca muerta de Isabella…

-¿Cómo?... ¿Qué dijiste?

-Solo que me recordaste… a "alguien"… que salía corriendo cada vez que "alguien" lo llamaba – dijo eso dando la vuelta hacia la sala por el pasillo.

Tome la manilla para salir y llame el ascensor… ¿alguien?... maldita… puede parecer todo lo superficial que puede ser, pero es una perra muy inteligente… que lastima que la ambición supera la agudeza mental.

Abrí la puerta del café París… recorrí con la vista el cálido y aromático lugar lleno de mesas y gente conversando.

Ahí mirando fijamente al ventanal estaba Bella hablando por celular, en su mesa un gran tazón humeante… me acerque colocándome frente a ella, mirándola de frente me di cuenta que tenía una pierna doblada y la rodilla sobresalía por la mesa, me senté a su lado en el cómodo asiento doble. Ella me miró fijamente, despidiéndose de la persona con quien hablaba y colgó.

-Hola… - me dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, casi sin contenerme me acerque a ella y acune su mejilla y con el pulgar solté su labio… si seguía mordiéndolo me abalanzaría sobre su boca, la que no podía dejar de mirar.

-Hola Bella… ¿Cómo estás? – baje mi mano lentamente hacia su cuello para retirar delicadamente su suave cabello hacía atrás, ella cerro los ojos por un momento y el estremecimiento en mi pecho me hizo sentir poderoso. Me vi demasiado tentado en hundir mi nariz en su cuello… Cullen, lento recuerda, lento… recién estas ganando terreno.

-Estoy confundida… -dudo - no pensé que sería tan difícil esto… - me acerque más a ella y la abrace dejando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-¿Te fue a ver? – Reprimí la oleada de rabia que crecía – ¿se puso violento?... – levanto su barbilla hacia mí y se puso derecha para mirarme.

-No… me llamo al celular y no quise responderle… entonces llamo al celular de Alice y ella le dijo que estaba con ella, y si quería hablar conmigo debía ser con mi abogado al lado… es decir con Jasper – bajo la mirada y luego a la mesa tomando la taza con cuidado con su mano buena - ¿quieres café?

-Estoy bien… Bella ¿Qué ocurrió? – Me miro y levemente sonrió – ten confianza en mí…

-Edward, no soporte estar en la casa de Alice, pensando que el vendría y yo estar aterrada… yo no soy así… nosotros no éramos así, quizás no existía amor pero nos queríamos, éramos muy unidos – cristalinas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y las limpio bruscamente con la manga de su sweater, como si le molestara la debilidad que mostraban – es terrible cuando alguien a quien quieres se vuelve un extraño… no lo soporte tuve que salir

-¿Entonces no has hablado con él?

-no, recién hable con Alice para que se quedara tranquila… Jacob me ha llamado cada una hora… apague el celular. ¿Disculpa por hacerte venir para acá?

-No es ningún problema Bella, cuando me necesites me llamas – me miro con tanta intensidad que no me di cuenta cuando su pequeña y delicada mano toco mi mejilla y la corriente eléctrica me atravesó, tuve que cerrar los ojos para retenerla.

-Eres muy dulce, Edward… de verdad eres un gran amigo

-Bella – le dije aun con los ojos cerrados – sólo tú lo logras – la mire y sus achocolatados ojos brillaban con intensidad, bajo su mano y levemente se sonrojo.

-Creo que debería irme – tomo su chaqueta que estaba al otro lado del asiento

-No… aun no te vayas. Prometo ir a dejarte a casa de Alice – Tome su mano enyesada y acaricie sus delgados dedos. Ella volvió a mirarme - ¿Cuándo te sacan el yeso?

-El viernes, y será un alivio… pero me pondrán un inmovilizador removible – observaba sus delicadas facciones mientras me contaba de su fractura - ¿Estás seguro que no tendrás problemas con Leah?

-No, ya te dije que ella no hará ningún problema… No tienes que preocuparte

-Te pregunto porque se nota que es celosa…

-¿Quieres caminar un poco?... – la interrumpí antes que quiera cuestionarme sobre mi relación con Leah… ella no tiene por qué saber que es simplemente un acuerdo y si Leah esta celosa me da lo mismo.

-¿A dónde iremos a esta hora? – sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y la curiosidad.

-Bella… estamos en NY… la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Nos levantamos y salimos del café para caminar y disfrutar de la compañía… tome su mano y caminamos por la avenida mirando las vitrinas, hablando de trivialidades… de sus libros de cuentos, de los casos más complicados que he sacado adelante en la firma… de lo patosa que era y la vergüenza que eso le causa, la escuche reír mientras me relataba como conoció a Alice que peleaba en una tienda de Seattle con otra mujer por una blusa Armani… me encontré a mí mismo relatando cosas de mi niñez con Emmett y Alice.

-Gracias Edward… - se volvió a abrir la puerta del automóvil a la entrada de la casa de Alice – gracias por todo – Salí del auto antes que ella se deslizara, no quería alejarme de ella.

-No tienes que agradecerme… esto ha sido – perfecto, magnifico pensé- muy bueno… - salió finalmente del coche y cerró la puerta tras ella y se apoyó. Me acerque tomando su barbilla, sus mejillas se arrebolaron y percibí el cambio de su respiración.

-Edward, debo entrar… - me dijo mirándome a los ojos, pero sin salir de mi agarre – ya es tarde.

-Tienes razón, debó irme – tracé la forma delicada de su mandíbula con la yema de mis dedos, y me aleje dándole espacio para que caminara hacia la puerta – debes entrar Bella…

-Buenas noches Edward y nuevamente gracias – Se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla quedándose unos segundos. Cuando iba a tomar su cintura sin contenerme para besarla, ella se alejó y subió los escalones… con las llaves en la puerta me miro y entro a la casa cerrándola.

Di la vuelta por la gravilla de la casa de mi hermana y accione el botón del portón eléctrico para salir, con mi choche dejando a Bella segura y tranquila en casa de Alice.

Maneje por varias minutos o horas antes de estacionar en el edificio de mi casa. Me quede en el estacionamiento envuelto en la bruma de las emociones que esta mujer provoca en mí.

Debo reconocer que Alice tiene razón cuando ella da confianza cree ciegamente en las personas… pude entender sin mayor inconveniente porque mi cuñado se comporta de esa manera con ella, su personalidad es enigmática, contradictoria, pero jodidamente atractiva.

Entre en el dormitorio donde Leah dormía… la mire por un momento y el arrepentimiento de las decisiones que he tomado pincho mi costado. Anhele en ese momento que en esa cama estuviera otra mujer… Que todo el consuelo y contención que le brinde en ese café, hubiera terminado acá… y por primera vez desde que la conocí no fue un pensamiento sexual… es sólo el deseo de cobijarla, de ser su soporte. Pero soy un hombre de palabra y de ideas claras… Leah será mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos porque así lo decidí…

Me acosté al lado de Leah. Cerré los ojos y la volví a sentir frágil y delicada en mis brazos… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara para que la tenga realmente? Por el momento me conformo con esto, lo que ella me está entregando sinceramente…

_-Eres muy dulce, Edward… de verdad eres un gran amigo_

_-Bella – le dije aun con los ojos cerrados – sólo tú lo logras._

Que verdaderas esas palabras… con ella soy un maldito e imbécil cachorro. Cuando me di cuenta de ello, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar desaforado, mi sentido de supervivencia me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y sentarme en la cama… ¿Qué estoy sintiendo por ella? Mire a Leah a mi lado… dormía plácidamente con un hermoso camisón gris. Estire mi mano para tocarla, quise tomarla, saciarme de ella para sacar esta sensación dentro de mí ¿será esa la solución?

Me levante al baño, prendí la luz. Camine dando vueltas y me senté en la orilla del jacuzzi… ¿Qué demonios es esto Edward?... levante la mirada al espejo y me di cuenta que mi mano estaba en mi pelo, acto involuntario de confusión… Piensa Cullen, ¿te puedes dar la licencia de sentir algo más que deseo por Isabella Swan? La respuesta es clara y lo he sabido todo el tiempo, los sentimientos son una mierda, te debilitan, te hacen vulnerables… sólo mírala a ella, devastada por un matrimonio de mierda… por los sentimientos encontrados que tiene…

Ya había encontrado la respuesta, y es tan simple como quédate con lo que elegiste con la cabeza… Leah es tu mejor elección, ella acepta lo que le das y está dispuesta a darte lo que quieres… ¿un hijo? ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando lo tengas? Salí del baño rumbo a mi estudio… necesito un whisky doble.

Sentado en el sillón con el segundo vaso en la mano y todas las cartas sobre la mesa, las respuestas a las preguntas de mi conciencia.

Un hijo porque de verdad deseo ser padre, simple… pero efectivo, sinceramente lo pensé cuando vi a Bella con Emma, pensé en ella cuando le dije a Leah que me diera un hijo… ¿podría hacer que se acerque más a mí por mi hijo? Por supuesto, las mujeres cambian en el embarazo y es normal que un hombre necesite una "amiga" que le ayude a entender y comprender a su mujer…

Ahora esta nueva careta de hombre contenedor, comprensivo y "dulce" como dijo… me conviene porque me acerca mucho más a ella. Paso a paso cada momento que pasemos juntos con el estatus de amigos y las líneas se harán más difusas si existe alguna especie de dependencia sentimental.

Lo que si debe ser seguro, no involucrarme sentimentalmente con Isabella, desearla todo lo que quiera… enamorarme de ella, nunca.

:::::::::: o :::::::::::::

**¿Han escuchado la frase "Nunca digas nunca"?**

**¡Quiero saber que les ha parecido!**

**En este capítulo hay varias respuestas a sus inquietudes, así que espero sus comentarios...**

**Cariños**

**Axavenus**


	12. Sentimientos Enmascarados

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 – Sentimientos Enmascarados <strong>

**EPOV**

Me levanté de la silla del escritorio y serví dos vasos de brandy, sabiendo que mis movimientos eran seguidos silenciosamente por Jasper, me volví al escritorio con ambos vasos, le pase uno por sobre el escritorio y tome de mi vaso esperando que el calor del alcohol mitigara mi ansiedad.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y tanto Jasper como yo miramos directamente a Ángela entrar y detrás de ella a Black, quien le sonreía con desfachatez.

-Sr. Cullen, Sr. Hale… desean que les traiga algo antes de comenzar con su reunión.

-Estamos bien Ángela, por favor cierra la puerta al salir –le dije mirando a Black directamente a los ojos.

-Buenas tardes Señores – nos saludó Black y se acercó a Jasper para tenderle la mano que mi cuñado tomo educadamente.

-Tome asiento sr. Black - Se sentó junto a Jasper mirándome fijamente por lo cual me apoye en el respaldo de mi asiento devolviéndole la potencia de la mirada.

Que hombre más estúpido, cree que con la postura de arrogancia e indiferencia las cosas serán distintas. Mire a Jasper para que comenzara.

-Jacob te hemos pedido que vengas por un asunto importante que debemos tratar – las cejas de Black se alzaron – se ha interpuesto una demanda en tu contra.

-Jasper, sé que tú eres el abogado de mi esposa – cuando se refirió a ella me miro por un momento y se volvió a hablar con Jasper - y estoy al tanto de la demanda.

-Entonces entiendes que se te desvinculara de la empresa. ¿Lo tienes claro?

-La verdad es que no creo que la desvinculación de esta firma sea posible… - se acomodó en la silla y paso la mirada desde Jasper a mí

-¿Por qué lo dices?... en nuestra compañía no aceptamos profesionales con problemas judiciales sin resolver. En tu caso es una demanda grave de agresión intrafamiliar.

-En una sola palabra Jasper… Discriminación

Me levante de la silla y él se sobresalto por una fracción de segundo lo cual fue de gran satisfacción para mí… él no esta tan relajado y desfachatado como parece, me pare mirando hacia los edificios por el ventanal dándole la espalda.

-Sr. Black, según la ley usted ya no está sujeto al resguardo legal contra la discriminación. ¿No lo estudio usted en Yale?

-Es discriminación – su voz subió una octava – no pueden desvincularme de la empresa por los conflictos de intereses intermediados por el Sr. Hale.

-A ver Sr. Black, creo que tendremos que clasificar las aristas de la ley para que usted pueda entenderlas. Pero antes que eso, me di la vuelta mirándolo y sus ojos eran fuego puro - ¿Usted tuvo clases con McLister en Yale?

-Sí, él era catedrático de las leyes de reforma… ¿Qué tiene que ver el con esto? – sonreí y deje mi vaso en la mesa del escritorio

-Mucho Black, él tiene que ver mucho en esto porque le daría una apoplejía de saber que un alumno de él no entiende la ley de discriminación laboral – Quiso interrumpirme pero con un gesto de mi mano se cayó – En su caso tenemos dos puntos fundamentales, primero usted tiene una demanda de violencia intrafamiliar reciente y lo más importante Black… usted sufre un trastorno sicológico.

-¡Pero estoy en tratamiento! - se levantó de la silla, yo me erguí sobre mi escritorio apoyando las manos y lo mire a los ojos – ¡por eso es discriminación! – Jasper se levantó de la silla y tomo el brazo de Jacob el que se sacudió del agarre de Jasper

-Black… sería discriminación si estuvieras al día en tu tratamiento, pero no lo estás haciendo – Jasper volvió a sentarse y me miro continuando – en cuanto a la demanda interpuesta por Isabella, en nuestra empresa no podemos darnos el gusto de trabajar con gente con antecedentes sin resolver, sería un arma demasiado tentadora para cualquier otra firma que este en nuestra contra en algún caso.

-¡Tú la estas representando!... ¡el conflicto de intereses es evidente ya que tú eres su abogado! - le increpo a Jasper, quien respiro profundamente por la idiotez de Black

-Hombre… eres un gran imbécil, Jasper no es tu jefe, soy yo… por ende que el represente a Isabella, no es un impedimento para despedirte - Nos miró sin decir palabra pero su respiración era agitada… - sabes sinceramente que creo que le hacemos un favor al sistema judicial de nuestro país… ya hay muchos abogados incompetentes. -Jasper me miro con precaución

- Jacob, debes pasar por recursos humanos, tus papeles de despido están listos al igual que tu indemnización por tus servicios. Debes dejar en portería tus credenciales e implementos de trabajo.

-¡Estas feliz Cullen!... – Jasper se levantó caminando hacia la puerta para abrirla y se volvió a mirar a Black que no se movió desde el centro de la sala.

-¿De qué hablas Black? – rodee el escritorio y quede frente a él cara a cara

-Te vi ayer con ella…. ¿te gusta consolarla verdad?

-Black… eres tan estúpido… - me reí en su cara – Claro que soy feliz… de alejarla de ti… maldito enfermo – apreté los dientes y los puños, mientras toda la ira contenida de estos días contra él comenzaba a aflorar dentro de mí

-¿Qué dice la dulce Leah de tu relación con Bella?...

-No te atrevas a meterte nuevamente con Leah… nunca volverás a tocarle un pelo a ninguna de las dos… - sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa – ¿querías que Isabella terminara igual que Leah? – se encogió levemente mientras por la puerta aparecían dos guardias que presumiblemente Jasper había hecho llamar.

-Pueden escoltar al Sr. Black a recursos humanos y posteriormente a la salida – le dijo Jasper a los guardias, quienes tomaron a Black por los brazos y salieron con él. Mi cuñado entro nuevamente cerrando la puerta.

-¿Edward estas bien? – no me di cuenta que seguía completamente tenso con los puños apretados.

-Si- le dije con indiferencia y volví a mi escritorio – tome mi cabeza masajeando mis sienes, sentí a Jasper sentarse frente a mí.

-Gracias por traer a Bella anoche – levante mi cabeza para mirarlo e involuntariamente esboce una sonrisa acordándome de ella y nuestra caminata.

-No hay que agradecer… también me preocupo por ella – Jasper sonrió

-¿Es fantástica verdad? – lo mire fijamente totalmente confundido, Jasper jamás ha sido así con otra mujer que no sea mi hermana –

-¿Seguimos hablando de Bella?

- Claro… es una gran mujer, de verdad admiro su entereza…

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es una mujer magnifica – reflexione en las palabras de Jasper receloso no aguantando la pregunta – Jasper… ¿Qué sientes por ella? – El me miro con curiosidad y esbozo su gran sonrisa.

-La quiero Edward, y mucho… ella es una de esas personas que no te cuesta encariñarte – un audible gruñido salió de mi pecho, haciendo que él se carcajeara en mi cara - ¿celoso?... la quiero Edward, la protejo porque despierta eso en mí, pero es como mi hermana, es el mismo sentimiento que tengo hacía Rose.

-¿Estás seguro?... no son celos, solo que tú te comportas de esa forma solo con Alice y ahora lo haces con Bella… me desconcierta la verdad.

-¿Le has preguntado a Emmett que siente por ella? – Lo mire sin entender su pregunta

-No, ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Emmett con esto?

-El siente lo mismo que yo… el protegerla, y si no me equivoco tú también sientes eso por ella… Bella es especial te lo aseguro, aunque creo que a ti te afecta mucho más de lo que crees.

-Estas demente, si la protejo es porque es mi amiga… - sentí un estremecimiento en mi estómago por las palabras de Jasper… ¿era tan jodidamente evidente lo que provoca Bella en mí?... ¿todos lo han notado?

-El sábado juegan los Red Sox con los Yankees – Jasper me comento sacándome de mis pensamientos – nos juntaremos en mi casa porque las chicas se van de spa ese día ¿vienes con nosotros a ver como muerden el polvo los Red? – me sorprendió la invitación hace unos años que no compartía un partido de beisbol con mis hermanos

-Por supuesto, ahí estaré… - sonreí -¿mi padre estará con nosotros? – volvió a sonreír y vi en el brillo de sus azules ojos ¿alegría?

-Estaremos todos Edward… siempre nos reunimos, solo faltabas tú – Se levantó de la silla y me miro – No faltes… me voy tengo unos documentos en mi oficina que necesito despachar hoy, lo mire salir y cerrar la puerta de mi oficina.

Un atípico calor se alojó en mi pecho producto de la invitación de Jasper… _Estaremos todos Edward… siempre nos reunimos, solo faltabas tú… _¿En qué momento deje de estar para ellos? Es de lo que se disculpaba Alice ayer… por dejarme, por permitir que me aleje… por perderme todo este tiempo de esto… ¿Qué cambio ahora?

Toda la ira y la tensión de este encuentro con Black hacía hervir mi sangre y el deseo de proteger a Bella se acrecentaba conforme los minutos pasaban, atormentándome en las orillas de mis conciencia por los sentimientos que debía controlar. ¿Qué es lo que hace para confundirme?... sus ojos, sus labios, esos gestos llenos de sensual inocencia me vuelven loco… ¡No! O es simplemente lo vulnerable que es… lo delicada, inocente y confiada… ¡No! Mi obsesión es por contenerme, por aplacar las ganas de tomarla en mis brazos y escuchar sus gemidos, morder sus labios, besarla y llenarme de ella… llenarla a ella… ¿seré capaz de contenerme nuevamente si estamos a solas? Apreté el puente de mi nariz totalmente frustrado… en mi mente los pensamientos de la noche anterior me atosigan. ¡La deseo!... ¡mierda como la deseo! Baje por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento, hoy me iría a mi otro departamento, necesito aclarar mis ideas, tener un lugar físico alejado de todo este conflicto, de las frivolidades de Leah, de todo… necesito replantearme no puedo seguir especulando.

La pantalla iluminada y la vibración de mi celular me hizo levantar la cabeza del sillón donde me había quedado dormido, mire alrededor una luz amarillenta se filtraba por el gran ventanal, tome el celular de la mesa de centro para contestar.

-Alo – me aclare la garganta

-¿Edward? – Me arrepentí en el momento de no mirar quien era antes de responder -¿Dónde estás?

-Leah ¿Qué quieres? – me levante del sillón para prender la luz, mire sobre la mesa la botella de vodka vacía.

-Edward son las tres de la mañana, no has llegado a casa y Eleazar no quiso decirme donde fuiste. ¿Qué me pasa?... est…

Mire la pantalla y colgué la llamada, apagando el celular en tanto. ¿Explicaciones? Que se olvide de ellas porque de mí nunca las tendrá.

Camine balanceándome apoyándome en las paredes hasta mi dormitorio dejándome caer con los brazos extendidos, quedándome así.

…

-Ángela, me puedes traer un café cargado – le dije por el intercomunicador

-En seguida – a los cinco minutos me trajo el café y un frasco con analgésicos. Le sonreí mientras buscaba una botella envasada de agua y un vaso.

-Gracias Ángela, me conoces bien – Ella solo me sonrió acomodando en su hombro su ondulado cabello.

- ¿Tengo reuniones agendadas hoy? – le pregunte mientras tomaba las pastillas y comenzaba con mi café.

-Sólo una, Se suspendió la reunión de las 12 horas y quedaría las de comité de seguimiento a las 4 de la tarde.

- Avísales al comité que no estaré en la reunión, necesito que te quedes tú para que tomes notas del estado de avance de casos. Pídele a Denalí que te envíe el informe de los contratos con los rumanos y me lo reenvías. – Asintió con la cabeza, mientras tomaba notas de lo solicitado.

Salí de la oficina con el abrigo y el bolso en mano camino al ascensor, mientras lo esperaba. Ángela cerró mi oficina, me quede mirándola, se sentó en su escritorio tomando el teléfono. Sentí el timbre del ascensor y me gire distraídamente para entrar en el chocando con alguien que emitió un gritito de disgusto.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esta?

-¡Alice! Perdona ¿Qué haces aquí? – me incline para saludarla divertido por su reacción

-Vengo a buscar a Japer para almorzar porque no lo veré hasta mañana en la tarde – me sonrió emocionada

-Algo supe de eso… ¿no era mañana el día de Spa?

-Si es así, pero hoy nos juntaremos en la casa de Rose para irnos temprano para el Spa.

-¿Viniste sola? – ella levanto una ceja y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Sí. Bella tenía un almuerzo con su editora. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza pero bien ¿porque preguntas?

-Tus ojos están vidriosos – me miro ceñuda levantando la mano para tocar mi frente, pero evite que me tocara.

-Nos vemos mañana Alice, iré a ver el partido a tú casa.

-Me parece genial hermano cuídate, descansa te ves más pálido de lo normal – sonrió y me lanzo un beso con la mano caminando hacía la oficina de Jasper.

Entre al penthouse escuchando el ruido de la aspiradora desde el salón, donde Carmen debe estar haciendo la limpieza. El peor sonido par aun dolor de cabeza.

Pase directamente a mi dormitorio para cambiarme de ropa, de verdad no me sentía muy bien, el dolor de cabeza se incrementaba a pesar que los analgésicos que tomé siempre me quitaban el malestar de la peor resaca que pudiera haber tenido… hoy nada.

Ya vestido fui hacía la sala para avisarle a Carmen que estaba ahí y que me preparada algo de almuerzo.

-Carmen – dio un respingo, me miro sorprendida y extrañada – voy a trabajar en el despacho, me llevas algo de comer, por favor.

- Claro, le llevare enseguida.

-Y me traes por favor un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza.

Ella se levantó de la mullida alfombra que estaba cepillando, mientras me sonreía al pasar por mi lado. Yo me volví por el pasillo para ir a mi estudio, me senté en la silla frente a mi escritorio mientras se cargaba el laptop.

Un suave golpe en la puerta presidio a Carmen que entro con una bandeja con mi comida y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Gracias Carmen. ¿Has visto a Leah?- le pregunte tomando la pastilla

-Se fue a trabajar en la mañana – me miro esperando por otra pregunta o para que se retirara. Ella junto con Eleazar son un ejemplo de empleados confiables, jamás dicen más de lo que deben, son discretos y leales.

-Perfecto, cuando llegue le dices que estoy acá. Por favor.

-Se lo comunicare.

Pase varias horas revisando los contratos de la corporación Suscs&Anescu que cerro Denalí, era necesario revisar todos los antecedentes para posterior enviarla a Rumanía para comenzar con el asesoramiento legal. El dolor de cabeza comenzaba a menguar a intervalos mientras revisaba hoja por hoja. En eso estaba cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió y entro una no muy contenta Leah.

-Es necesario que seas tan escandalosa – deje el documento que revisaba sobre el escritorio para mirarla - ¿cuál es el problema?

-El problema Edward es que eres desconsiderado… ¡me cortaste la llamada anoche!... ¡no tenía la menor idea donde estabas!... ¡no me das ni una explicación! – me levante rodeando el escritorio y apoye mis manos sobre los brazos de la silla.

-Leah te lo dije hace unos días, yo no doy explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie…

-¡A mi vas a tener que dármelas! – Me interrumpió y se levantó dejándome de pie frente a ella – ¡Claro que me las tienes que dar!... ¿te estas acostando con otras mujeres? – La mire fijamente mientras las ondas de dolor taladraban mis sienes producto de sus gritos y la rabia creciendo en mí – tienes que decírmelo porque no estamos usando protección y no estoy dispuesta a que me contagies con algo… - esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-¡Leah! – Dejo de gritarme y me miro – no me acuesto con nadie más que tú en este momento, soy consciente de lo que estamos haciendo, pero no me vas a plantar escenas cada vez que no te conteste o no te diga dónde voy. No lo voy a tolerar, las cosas serán muy distintas si tú continúas con esta actitud.

-Claro, para ti es fácil verdad… Las cosas difíciles son para mí. Soy yo la que se va a embarazar, la que quedara sola cuando tú decidas desaparecer como anoche. ¡No me está gustando esta parte del plan!

-Si no te gusta la idea, puedes irte por donde viniste Leah. Yo nunca te engañe, te propuse esto y lo aceptaste – La mire para ver su reacción y esperar su respuesta sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por la esperanza de verla salir por la puerta – Antes de irte debes dejar las tarjetas de crédito, y obviamente no existirán nuevas oportunidades. – Miro alrededor del despacho en silencio y se volvió a sentar

-No me iré Edward – miro sus manos y entrelazó sus delgados dedos

-Esta será la última vez que vuelvas a gritarme de esa forma Leah, no existirá una próxima – Camine hacia la puerta para abrirla y esperar que ella salga – Su mirada era impasible, sin emociones

-Edward, no… no volverá a ocurrir, pero quiero que puedas entender el estrés de todo esto – cerré la puerta y camine para sentarme nuevamente en mi escritorio y tomarme una nueva pastilla de analgésicos, esta sería otra jodida eterna tarde.

-¿Qué es lo que te estresa tanto Leah? – La mire con indiferencia más acentuada por el dolor de cabeza

-Ayer fue estresante, el médico, los exámenes, vitaminas y hormonas, estabas ahí… no sé esto hace todo más real… ¿de verdad quieres un hijo? – paso su mano por el cuello masajeando

-Si lo quiero Leah. Deseo tener un hijo, por eso te lo pedí, no soy la clase de hombre que toma decisiones al azar – Se levantó acercándose a mí y la tome por la cintura para que quedara entre mis piernas, sus manos me acariciaron el pelo.

-Tengo que viajar a ver a mis padres, ¿te molesta que viaje? – levante la cabeza para mirarla –

-¿Cuándo te vas y cuando vuelves? – Sonrió y me beso levemente la boca.

-Tengo que ir hoy… - Volvió a besarme y se sentó en mi regazo – Esta de cumpleaños mi padre y mi hermano menor, volveré el lunes en la tarde… me tome un día de permiso en la oficina.

-Puedes ir no me molesta.

-¿no quieres acompañarme? – Me miro aun acariciándome la cabeza – podrías conocer a mi familia, ahora que somos "novios".

-Los conoceré antes de la boda, con eso es suficiente. –Serían menos testigos si termino aburriéndome de sus escenitas.

…

La sequedad de mi garganta me despertó, me di vuelta en la cama contento porque ya no sentía el dolor de cabeza de ayer, aunque la presión en mi garganta no era tan molesta por ahora.

Es extraño y reconfortante mirar el lado vacío de la cama ahora que puedo recuperar mi espacio por un tiempo, aunque el tener una mujer disponible cada vez que lo desees en casa es una gran ventaja también.

Me levante para ir a la cocina, necesitaba algo fresco para mi garganta. Abrí el refrigerador buscando el jugo de naranja, vertiéndolo en un vaso para tomar de un sorbo el refrescante liquido cítrico. Mirando alrededor vi la hora en el reloj de la encimera, era casi medio día. No sentí a Carmen dando vueltas por el penthouse, lo cual por la hora debe a ver ido al mercado.

Dos horas después estaba entrando por la reja de la casa de mi hermana. Conduje para entrar al estacionamiento, me ubique al costado del Jeep de Emmett, salí de mi auto caminado hacía la puerta de entrada de servicio, llegando ahí vi una moto roja junto al mini cooper de Bella. ¿Desde cuándo Jasper usa motocicletas? Me acerque para examinarla y ver que era una Yamaha Aeros… ¿Por qué roja?

Abrí la puerta para entrar al pasillo, una de las empleadas de la casa asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-Buenas tardes – la salude caminando en su dirección.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Cullen – Ella agacho la cabeza avergonzada – El señor Jasper se encuentra en la sala junto a su padre y hermano.

-Gracias

Entre en la sala donde mi padre estaba sentado en el sillón blanco con un puro en la mano y Emmett entraba por el ventanal dejando abierto, y en la mano un pack de coronas en la mano, me miro sorprendido

-¡Hermano! – mi padre se giró hacia mí y se levantó también con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¡Hijo! ¡Qué alegría tenerte acá! – me abrazo con fuerza y el olor almizclado del tabaco se arremolino entre nosotros, le devolví el abrazo un poco sorprendido al igual que ellos.

-Le dije a Jasper que vendría ¿no los sabían?

-No, pero no importa – me dijo Emmett pasándome una cerveza helada, abrazándome mucho más fuerte que mi padre- no recuerdo la última vez que vimos unos partidos todos juntos – Carlisle se volvió al sofá. Yo me saque la chaqueta y la deje en el respaldo del sillón para sentarme

-¿Quieres? – Me pregunto mi padre abriendo la caja de puros – son cubanos originales – sonrió cuando tome uno y alcance el cortante. En eso entro Jasper seguido de la empleada que me recibió que cargaba una bandeja de hamburguesas, definitivamente esta sería una tarde de hombres.

Jasper se acercó y me levante para darle una abrazo como a los demás y tomar el encendedor de Carlisle para prender mi puro, aspire para encenderlo, sintiendo el picor del tabaco en mi boca, definitivamente unos buenos puros cubanos, no hay como estos.

Emmett subió el volumen del plasma justo cuando el relator comenzó a nombrar a los jugadores y la formación de posiciones de los equipos

-¡Listos para que ver como mueren los de Boston!... ¡púdranse los Red Sox!

Todos nos carcajeamos con los gritos de Emmett… aún no comenzaban las entradas y ya estaba lleno de adrenalina y testosterona.

Estábamos los cuatro sentados en la orilla de nuestros asientos, mirando a Ortiz de los Red Sox posicionarse para batear la bola que le lanzaría Bob Logan… Emmett se levantó gritando de júbilo cuando Ortiz no logro batear logrando un strike decisivo para ganar el juego.

Tome una nueva cerveza de la mesa donde habían desaparecido hace rato las hamburguesas y lo que quedaba era una fuente con rastros de nachos.

Sentí las risas de las chicas venir por el pasillo, mirando mi reloj ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde. Seguí mirando el partido viendo como esta vez Ortiz conseguía darle a la bola y comenzaba a correr para alcanzar la primera base… Emmett se paró junto al plasma con su gran espalda impidiendo que podamos ver -¡Córrete! - le gritamos los tres junto cuando las chicas entraban a la sala.

-¡Sí!... ¡Ganamos, Ganamos! – Grito Emmett dándose la vuelta eufórico, corriendo donde Rosalie que le sonreía alzándola y está enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de mi hermano mientras este la besaba – ¡Ganamos osita!... esto hay que celebrarlo.

Alice me saludo dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla y corrió a los brazos de Jasper que también la beso y apoyo la frente sobre su cabeza.

-Edward hijo – mi madre me beso la mejilla y abrazo – me hace muy feliz verte acá, compartiendo con tus hermanos – miro alrededor - ¿viniste solo? – la bese en la mejilla y sostuve su abrazo

-Si vine sólo, Leah viajo a ver a su familia este fin de semana.

-Bueno me gusta que ella sea preocupada de su familia. – me sonrió y se volvió hacia mi padre y se sentó a su lado.

Mire alrededor y no vi a Bella, así que salí al pasillo tratando de disimular, camine hasta la escalera, pise el primer escalón y escuche en la voz de Emma.

Me quede esperando sin moverme de ahí, cuando las veo, Emma traía un libro en la mano mirándolo fascinada, sin percatarse que estoy mirándola.

Bella me miro y sonrió, estaba vestida con una jeans y un chaleco que dejaba descubierto su blanco hombro, ayudo a bajar a Emma tomándola de la mano.

Avance unos escalones para tomar a Emma en brazos.

-Hola preciosa – le bese su pequeña mejilla – que haces que te ves tan guapa

-Soy como mi mami… además me pintaron las uñas tío Ed – me mostro sus pequeñas manitos con sus uñas rosadas con unas pequeñas flores - ¿te gustan?

-Son preciosas… ¿Qué traes ahí? – baje los escalones con Emma en brazos y Bella detrás de mío –

-Es un libro que me dio tía Bella, es suyo – Ella me sonreía, mire el título "El sapo, la mariposa y la hiedra" - ¿puedo mostrárselo a mi papá? – la baje y ella corrió hacía la sala. Me di vuelta para saludar a Bella.

-Hola amigo – se acercó para besar mi mejilla

-Hola… - tome su cara con mis manos y mire sus achocolatados ojos - ¿Cómo has estado? – se ruborizo

-Bien – solté su rostro extrañando inmediatamente el calor de sus mejillas – me sacaron el yeso y ahora tengo esto que lo puedo remover y no sabes lo feliz que me hace – su piel resplandecía y su pelo brillaba ahora liso - ¿Cómo has estado tú?

-Con bastante trabajo, lo que es habitual – comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo hasta la sala, donde estaban todos

-¿Viniste solo? – me pregunto sentándose en el brazo del sillón que estaba Emmett con mi sobrina en brazos

-Hoy estoy soltero – mi sonrisa se ensancho y ella se ruborizo más que antes, disfrute más de lo que pensé con ese acto tan inocente e involuntario de ella.

-Que les parece si vamos a bailar en la noche – dijo Alice dando brinquitos, mientras yo seguía mirando a Bella pasaba sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Emmett.

-Yo no puedo Alice –Rosalie se cruzó de piernas mirando a Emma con ternura

-Hija, nosotros nos quedaremos con Emma, que clase de abuelos seriamos si no cuidáramos de nuestra hermosa nieta una noche – Esme se sentó al lado de Emma y beso su mejilla - ¿quieres quedarte con nosotros hoy en la noche? – Los ojitos de Emma brillaron mientras abrazaba a su abuela.

-Si… ¿podemos ver las princesas? – todos nos reímos de la ternura de mi sobrina

-Gracias Esme te lo agradezco… - Rose se levantó tomando – entonces voy a ir a casa para traer el pijama de mi princesa y prepárame para la noche.

-¿Podemos ir al _VIP LIFE_? – pregunto Bella y me extrañe ella no parece de las personas que sale mucho de noche, como para que conociera ese club...

-Claro, es el más exclusivo y podemos ir a la Zona VIP… - Alice me miro y dudo - ¿vendrás con nosotros Edward?

-Alice, podrás entrar al Vip más fácil si vas conmigo…

-Ok, nosotros nos vamos a buscar las cosas y prepararnos para ir, ¿nos juntamos allá? – pregunto Emmett mientras besaba la cabeza de Emma

-Si allá nos vemos - le dijo Alice y se sentó en las piernas de Jasper – podemos pasar a cenar, Amanda nos preparó la cena.

Le extendí la mano a Bella quien me miro tomándola con un poco más de confianza conmigo que otras veces.

Mire sus suaves y delicadas manos, y algo punzó en mi cabeza, un recuerdo por más que me esforcé, no logre recordar que era. Entrelace mis dedos con los de ella mientras caminábamos al comedor. Sentí a mis padres caminar detrás de nosotros y por primera vez no me molesto que vieran mi afecto hacía otra persona.

En el comedor la empleada de Alice estaba aún acomodando los cubiertos, Bella se soltó de mi mano para ayudarle cuando no existía un real motivo, me sentí rechazado… me fije en la forma nerviosa que tomaba los servicios y como evito mirarme mientras lo hacía, no sé si fue producto de la cerveza o el remanente del dolor de cabeza que me sentí extraño, ¿herido? Salí del comedor caminando rápido por el pasillo hasta la puerta que da la terraza, necesitaba aire con urgencia.

Apoyado en el barandal sintiendo las punzadas en mi cabeza las que prefiero ignorar así como lo que ella provoca en mí…. ¿rechazado?... jamás he sido rechazado, desde que comencé mi vida sexual, nunca nadie se ha negado. ¿Qué mierda me pasa?... ¿ella planeara todas estas cosas?... ¿sabrá que me provoca de esta forma?

-¿Edward? – ¡su suave y sensual voz! Me gire para mirarla tratando de contener el flujo de emociones - ¿Estas bien?

- Bella… - respire profundo y me acerque a ella - ¿Por qué? – la mire a los ojos, volví a respirar aplacando un poco mi dolor de cabeza - ¿te molesta mi cercanía? – camino hacia el barandal alejándose nuevamente y se apoyó ahí. ¿Por qué mierda me molesta tanto que se aleje?

-No me molesta tu cercanía – me respondió mirando sus pies – me gusta más de lo que debería – levanto su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, el brillo en ellos es asombroso pude perderme unos segundos en ese mar chocolate – ya te lo dije hace unos días me confundes.

-¿Por qué Bella? ¿Cómo te confundo? – si supieras lo confundido que me tienes a mí, el maldito deseo de besarte, de fundirme en ti

-No… tú tienes… - me acerque más a ella tome un mechón de su pelo dejándolo detrás de su oreja y pase mi mano por la línea de su mandíbula, ella cerro los ojos - ¡Tienes novia y yo aún estoy casada! – dijo de sopetón y sonreí al ver el rubor subir a sus aterciopeladas mejillas.

-Bella – le susurre acercándome lentamente, rose su nariz casi tocando sus labios – eso no es un problema – al hablarle toque levemente sus suaves labios su aliento fresco envió descargas eléctricas a mi lengua anhelante, cerré los ojos para terminar besándola como lo quise desde el baile… la sentí deslizarse de mi agarre girando su rostro hasta quedar apoyada en mí hombro y gemí internamente.

-No… - susurro en mi hombro – no es justo para Leah… -apreté mi mandíbula maldiciéndome internamente porque con esto perdería todo el camino recorrido – no sería justo para ti Edward, eres una persona muy especial y no sería lo correcto – abrace su estrecha cintura esperando que no se alejara por completo.

-Perdóname Bella… Tú también me confundes - tome aire porque por primera vez en mi vida me sentí vulnerable - ¿me perdonas?

-Edward – susurro y volvió el rostro hacía mi nuevamente para mirarme – somos amigos, no lo olvidemos – tomándome la mano me jaló hasta el pasillo y yo me deje llevar…

:::::::::: o :::::::::::::

**¡Quiero saber que les ha parecido!**

**Estoy muy contenta con sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos….**

**Muchas gracias…. Me hacen muy feliz**

**Cariños**

**Axavenus**


	13. Una Nueva Amenaza

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

NA: En el blog esta el capitulo con la música anexada

axavenus . blogspot . com (ya saben sin puntos)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 – Una Nueva Amenaza <strong>

**EPOV**

Me baje del Camaro dando la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Bella que iba conmigo, le pase las llaves al valet para que lo estacionara, mientras Bella miraba alrededor en la acera del club buscando a mis hermanos.

-Se supone que estarían acá – frunció el ceño mirándome – veníamos detrás de ellos.

-Tranquila Bella, ellos están ahí – le indique tomando su brazo caminando hacia la fila para gente común, donde estaban los cuatro conversando con un tipo que yo no conocía

Bella se encamino hacía ellos delante de mí… el vestido ceñido que llevaba se levantaba levemente mientras caminaba, sus piernas esbeltas terminaban con unos tacos altos, eso hacía endurecer sus pálidas pantorrillas… debía parar de mirarla o perdería el control nuevamente. Si bien ella actuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido en la casa de Alice, me sigue hablando ya no se muestra tan cercana, y en el auto camino al club se llenó de tensos momentos silenciosos y conversaciones forzadas.

Termine de acercarme a ellos cuando Bella saludo gentilmente al tipo con el que estaban conversando y que tenia de la cintura a Rose.

-Esta no es la forma de entrar… ¿no querías ir al VIP Alice? – le pregunte viendo por sobre la fila de gente común que trataba de entrar al exclusivo lugar.

-¡Claro Edward!... vamos a ir – miro a Jasper - ¿te acuerdas de Benjamín? – Mire al tipo ahora detenidamente - ¡Es el primo de Jazz y Rose! – me acorde de él, claro sus vacaciones las pasaba acá, cuando éramos pequeños.

-Claro- le tendí la mano y el la estrecho - ¿Viaje de placer Benjamín?

-Solo por negocios… aunque ahora vengo a quitarme el estrés ¿Cómo has estado tú Edward?

-Todo bien como siempre, tu sabes los perfeccionistas somos así – nos reímos - ¿vienes con nosotros?

-Claro, voy con unos amigos – miro a sus espaldas a dos tipos que fumaban - ¿no importa?

-No hay problema – tome el brazo de Bella que estaba junto a Alice hacía la entrada VIP del Life. Mire a los dos gorilas que parecían tener mucho más desarrollado el gen de los esteroides que Emmett. Me miraron y a Bella junto a mí.

-¿Privado Señor Cullen? – sonreí y le tendí un par de billetes de cien

-Vienen conmigo, quiero servicio a la mesa – Dio un paso al costado para que pudiéramos pasar en total los nueve, por el pasillo con ventanales divisorios donde podías ver lo que pasaba en la pista y el bar de la primera planta. El guardia hablaba hacia el micrófono en su solapa acompañándonos hasta el cordón que bloquea el paso hacía la escalera del VIP.

-Todo listo Sr. Cullen – Corrió el cordón y las chicas pasaron primero y las seguimos de cerca.

La música de fondo aún era introductora en el salón que entramos es completamente privado según lo solicite sólo se conecta a la pista de baile, si accionamos la apertura.

-Esto es espectacular… - la exclamación Emmett – nunca había estado en este VIP.

-Esta sección es exclusiva, para inversionistas – le comente sentándome en el sillón negro, mire por sobre mi hombro y la mesera se acercó a nosotros desde el bar. Mire a Bella que conversaba con Rose y los amigos de Benjamín.

-Sr. Cullen ¿tomo sus pedidos?

-Por supuesto. Un vodka Gold por favor – asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a tomar los pedidos de los demás. Benjamín se sentó a mi lado.

-Muchos años Edward – Asentí mientras la mesera dejaba mi trago en la mesa – por lo que veo sigues con un gusto excelente enfatizo mirando a Bella– tome el vaso vaciándolo al seco, levante la mano para que lo refresquen

-Siempre he tenido hermosas mujeres… ¿y tú que haces en NY?

-Tenemos un proyecto de const… - Se interrumpió cuando Alice y Bella se levantaron hacía la pista privada riendo y moviéndose por la música que comenzaba a sonar más fuerte.

_Ahh, enamoramiento, ahhh._

Las mire mientras estaban espalda con espalda, moviéndose en forma sincronizada… cada una con una enorme sonrisa, puse atención a la música y los suaves ahhh introductorios…

_Te veo tirándome un beso._

_No se necesita a un científico_

_Para entender lo que está pasando, amor._

_Si ves algo en mi ojo_

_No lo analicemos de más._

_No te metas tanto en esto, amor._

Las risas y abucheos de los chicos mientras ellas cantaban… mire detenidamente a Bella quien disfrutaba sin ninguna vergüenza de la canción, preste atención en la forma que se movía y las miradas que me daba…

_Así que deja que sea lo que será._

_No armes un escándalo ni te vuelvas loco por ti y por mí._

_Esto es lo que haré,_

_Me relajaré,_

_No como si tuviéramos una cita con el destino._

Sentí la sangre correr por mi cuerpo, mientras miraba sus níveas piernas contornearse sobre esos tacones… Alice camino hacía Jasper y apoyando sus manos en sus piernas para depositar un beso alejándose después... Espere expectante a Bella que hiciera lo mismo conmigo… pero se limitó a seguir cantando la estrofa, moviéndose suavemente.

_Es sólo un pequeño enamoramiento (enamoramiento),_

_No como si me desmayara cada vez que nos tocamos._

_Es sólo una cosita (enamoramiento),_

_No como si todo lo que hago dependiera de ti._

_Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la._

-Es preciosa tu novia Edward… - me volví para mirarlo – es un cumplido no te molestes – me dijo Benjamín mirándola.

-No es mi novia… - me dije con los dientes apretados – es una amiga – me miró fijamente por un momento, mire a las chicas y era Alice la que cantaba tomada de la cintura de Jasper. ¿Bella?

_Está subiéndome la adrenalina._

_Estás golpeando sobre un corazón de hojalata._

_Por favor no lo hagas demasiado, amor._

_Dices la palabra "para siempre"._

_Eso no es lo que estoy buscando._

_A lo único que me puedo comprometer es "quizás"._

Me levante y la vi en la barra de nuestro salón sentada en el taburete, jugando con la pajilla de su trago, seguía cantando me miro acercarse y sonrió… dentro de mi sentí un calor muy distinto al calor sexual de hace unos momentos.

_No como si me desmayara cada vez que nos tocamos._

_Es sólo una cosita (enamoramiento),_

_No como si todo lo que hago dependiera de ti._

_Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la._

Me senté al lado de ella…. Escuchando su armoniosa voz.

_No como si me desmayara cada vez que nos tocamos._

_Es sólo una cosita._

_No como si todo lo que hago_

_Dependiera de ti._

-¿De quién es la canción? –

-Jeniffer Paige… Crush – se mordió el labio, mirándome intensamente otra vez, como hace unas horas en la casa de Alice – la cantábamos siempre con Alice, en los karaokes, cuando estábamos en la universidad.

-No pensé que te gustaran estas cosas… - tomo un sorbo de su trago con la pajilla y tuve que posar mis ojos en otro lado para no mirar su boca

-¿Qué quieres decir?...

-sólo que no pareces de las chicas que disfruta de estas cosas… - Se rio fuerte de mi comentario - ¿Qué? – le pregunte

-Edward Cullen… tú no me conoces… - mordió su labio inferior - y si soy una chica que disfruta de bailar y de pasar un buen rato…

-Cantas bien – su sonrojo volvió a ella, había estado ausente mientras bailaba y cantaba, volvió mucho más encantador.

Me volví hacía los chicos que accionaron la división de la pista dejando ver las otras zonas del VIP y la cantidad de hombres y mujeres. Las luces bajaron de intensidad y la música subió considerablemente.

Rosalie se acercó a nosotros o más bien hacía Bella.

-Bella… vamos a bailar - la miro y luego a mí con su ya característico desprecio - Venimos a disfrutar y bailar – Bella se levantó y sonriendo se fue con Rose, hacía la pista.

-Dame la botella de Vodka – le pedí al barman, me sirvió el vaso y lo tomé vaciándolo de un sorbo.

Tengo dos alternativas pensé. La primera es dejar de hacer el ridículo con Bella, enfrentar mi deseo y forzar sus barreras para lograr lo que quiero… lo segundo es alejarme, tomar el rumbo de las decisiones que he tomado, ser consecuente con mis propios principios y la forma de ver la vida. ¡Maldita sea!... es tan fácil planear todo y tener la estructura de cómo abordarla pero cuando está cerca, todo se desmorona…. Plante el vaso de un golpe en mesón.

Tomé la media botella, y me levante camino al sillón que estaba anteriormente… un par de senos artificiales se cruzaron frente a mí, sonreí... prediciendo el ronroneo de la mujer

-Querido Edward… - mire su linda cara - ha pasado un tiempo que no te veía por acá, deposito un beso en la comisura de mi boca.

-Heidi… - me senté en el sillón y ella me imito, frente a mi estaba Alice en las piernas de Jasper conversando con uno de los amigos de Benjamín… quise mirar donde estaba Bella, pero la mano de Heidi se movió peligrosamente por mi entrepierna – siempre es un placer volver a verte.

-Has estado muy ocupado últimamente… - hizo un puchero pasando sus dedos por los botones de mi camisa – supe que estas de novio – se acercó a mi oído y susurro – espero que no te olvides de lo bien que la pasamos juntos… podemos divertirnos aun… - se arrastró para quedar más cerca pasando su mano por mi pecho, la seguí con la mirada viendo la línea de su escote que se perdía en la curvatura de sus costosos senos…

Su corte de su cabello liso y brillante dejaba al aire su cuello sus manos se movieron en mi entrepierna presionando levemente… deje que jugara mientras tomaba la botella vaciando el vodka en un vaso donde las láminas de oro se arremolinaban en el líquido transparente…

Sentí el pinchazo en mi cabeza nuevamente, trate de enfocar la vista sintiendo el movimiento de Heidi y que ponía su pierna sobre mi muslo… pase mi mano por su bronceado muslo… Mire hacía la pista, a unos seis metros estaba Bella bailando, y de reojo pude ver que era Benjamín… ella se reía con él, no era un baile sexual pero ella disfrutaba bailando y por la cara de él… también lo hacía…

Entrecerré los ojos cuando las manos de él se ciñeron en estrecha cintura de ella… aparte a Heidi no me importo si fui brusco, no me importaba una mierda Heidi, solo sentí los celos hervir dentro de mí. Me levante tambaleándome con la vista fija en ellos…

-¿Bailas conmigo? – le dije tomando su hombro, mirándola a ella y evitándolo a él.

-Edward… estoy bailando con Benjamín… ahora – vi como él se alejó un metro de mí y Bella se giraba para mirarme con el ceño fruncido

-Vamos, ya bailaste con él… somos amigos, tú lo dijiste

-Bella, no te preocupes… baila con Edward – dijo él, yo sonreí a Bella tomándola de la cintura moviéndome sin esperar que él saliera de la pista

-Eres muy sensual bailando ¿lo sabias? – la mire buscando su mirada

-Estoy molesta contigo… no me gusta que hagas estas cosas - Tome su mentón para poder mirarla

-¿Estas molesta por querer bailar contigo? – mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas nuevamente… deje de bailar y la solté- ¿Sabes?... haz lo que quieras… yo no – Comencé a caminar o tratar de hacerlo dejándola ahí… sentí su mano tomar mi brazo, trate de zafarme de su agarre chocando con alguien que bailaba…

-No… Edward… - sentí sus manos aferrarme de la cintura y después tomar mis brazos para que girara a mirarla

-¿Qué quieres Bella?... ¿seguir jugando? – tome mi cabeza con ambas manos por la punzada maldita que sentí… cerré los ojos y las náuseas arremetieron mi estómago.

-Edward… ¿Qué tienes? –Sentí sus manos en mi cara y después mi frente… la música estaba martillando mis oídos – Estas afiebrado…

-Me voy… - Me deslice de sus manos y camine hacía la salida, sentí sus taconeos detrás de mí… me pare en la altura de la escalinata para bajar por el mareo, odio sentirme débil... ¡Maldito vodka!

-Te llevare… no estás en condiciones de manejar Edward… -Me ayudo a bajar la escalera.

Una vez fuera el aire helado me ayudo a despejarme un poco…

-¿tienes el ticket del valet? – me pegunto me pase las manos por la cara, sin responderle - ¿Edward? – sus manos comenzaron a registrar mi chaqueta… ¿bolsillo trasero? Sonreí – ¡no te voy a registrar más! – ¿me grito?... ¿me grito?... vi su rostro enojado y reaccione… revise mi bolsillo sacando el ticket.

-Toma – se lo entregue y lo tomo evidentemente molesta.

Esperamos que llegaran con mi auto, su pie golpeaba rítmicamente en la acera. Cuando el valet se detuvo frente a nosotros camine a tropezones para entrar al auto…

-¿Dónde crees que vas Cullen? –el valet le entrego las llaves – entra al maldito auto Edward… no estás en condiciones de conducir – si no me sintiera como el infierno habría disfrutado mucho de esta pequeña fiera…

Me senté en el asiento de copiloto descansando mi cabeza en el respaldo de cuero, creo que nunca había estado de copiloto de mi Camaro, era el auto que siempre conducía yo. Eleazar jamás lo ha conducido y ahora entre las ondas de dolor y el amargo sabor en mi garganta veía a Bella manejar con agilidad, extendí mi mano para tocar su mejilla, ella entre cerro los ojos y me miro.

-¿Dónde te llevo? – baje el brazo volviéndome hacia la ventana tratando de enfocarme

-A mi casa…

-¿y dónde queda tu casa? – me volví a mirarla pero tuve que cerrar los ojos. Ahora los sentía como si tuviera pequeños vidrios…

- Midtwon con la cincuenta y siete… - le dije tomando mi cabeza con ambas manos – segundo edificio… el tercer nivel de estacionamientos es mío.

No sé si me quede dormido o entre en la inconciencia… sentí el frio entrar por mi costado derecho haciéndome tiritar.

-Edward… - sentí un suspiro de frustración y luego unos delgados brazos tratando de moverme – por favor eres muy grande para cargarte – abrí los ojos enfocándome en los maravillosos ojos chocolates que tenía muy cerca, me removí mirando a mí alrededor, estaba en mi estacionamiento – ¡Si no sales te dejo acá y me voy Edward! – la vi erguirse para darme el paso. Salí lentamente del auto, el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando lentamente… el duro golpe de la puerta envió nuevas oleadas de dolor a mi lóbulo frontal.

Camine tambaleante hacia el ascensor, los delicados brazos de Bella me rodearon la cintura para tratar de sostenerme, entramos al ascensor los ojos me dolían por la blanquecina luz del cubículo, apreté el 6 inclinándome vergonzosamente para adelante… la mire en ese momento y vi que estaba con su celular en la mano buscando algo, se lo acerco a la oreja.

-¡Jazz!... no, no te preocupes estoy bien… ¡no podía responderte!… Si estoy con él… - me miro en ese momento – si volveré a casa… no vengas, lo manejare yo… me lo debe no te preocupes – frunció el ceño mirándome – si adiós.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y avance sin decirle nada… no me sentía capaz de caminar y hablar… me pare junto a mi puerta enfocándome en la llave digital al costado…

-6..8..1..4…¿4? no otra vez dije en voz alta – 6… 8..1…4…7 – la puerta se abrió y sonreí, sentí que Bella bufaba a mi lado y nuevamente me ayudo a entrar, no me dijo nada solo avanzamos por el pasillo… -necesito mi cama – rezongué.

-¡Claro!... – la ironía me causo gracia y trate de sonreír - ¿Dónde demonios está tu dormitorio? – estábamos en la sala… me senté en el gran sillón de cuero, incapaz de avanzar más por el momento, cerré los ojos no sé si fueron minutos o horas…

El frio que sentí en mi frente me hizo removerme, abrí los ojos lentamente, estaba en el sillón aún, frente a mi rostro estaba ella hermosa como siempre, pero con una expresión de preocupación… quise hablarle pero mi garganta ardía.

-Estas afiebrado… no encontré un termómetro pero parece que es alta – dejo el paño húmedo en mi frente y sentí que tocaba mis pies, mi camisa estaba abierta pero aun la sentía pegada en mi espalda por el sudor supongo…

-Me duele la garganta – le dije con voz rasposa… ella acaricio delicadamente mi rostro esbozando una sonrisa, trague haciendo un gesto de dolor, sentí en el fondo de mi boca la inflamación, se levantó del suelo que estaba sentada y me paso ambas manos por mi cuello debajo de las orejas, con expresión concentrada… adore su rostro, su delicadeza… demasiado pronto sus dedos me dejaron…

-Estas con una inflamación, deben ser las amígdalas… ¿Cómo sobreviven las bacterias a casi una botella de vodka? – Pregunto más para ella que para mí… - ¿puedes levantarte?... creo que debes ir a la cama para que descanses.

-Sí, creo que es mejor… mire la hora en mi reloj ¿las cuatro de la mañana? –mmm… ¿Cuánto dormí? – me senté en el sillón y mis zapatos no estaban en mis pies, mi camisa colgaba abierta y el paño húmedo en mi cabeza cayó al suelo. - ¿Por qué estoy así? –

-Tenías la fiebre muy alta… te desarrope para que bajara – nunca antes había visto su sonrojo tan evidente…

-Eres adorable Bella… - modio su labio y su rosado paso a un rojo furioso, se alejó rápidamente la seguí y vi que iba a la cocina.

Entre detrás de ella y tome su brazo. Giro pero miro hacia abajo… a mi pecho semidesnudo por un momento.

-No te avergüences… lo que haces es adorable de verdad Bella.

-Debes… ir a dormir… descansar – camino hasta el lavaplatos y tomo un vaso… ¿quieres agua? – camine hacia el refrigerador y saque una botella de agua, la abrí y vertí parte del contenido en el vaso que ella me ofrecía para que ella tomara y yo finalmente tome desde la misma botella maravillándome por el alivio refrescante.

-Voy a acostarme… - vi lo incomoda que se sentía

-Me voy entonces… ¿puedo llevare tu auto?

-No te vayas… ¿podrías quedarte conmigo? – por favor necesito que estés conmigo rogué en mi interior

-No Edward, lo siento no es lo mejor…

Salí de la cocina, furioso con la cabeza abombada, me metí en mi dormitorio entrando en el baño... moje mi cara y termine de desvestirme para meterme en la cama… ¿rogarla?... jamás necesite de nadie a mi alrededor porque ahora tengo que rogarle… Salí del baño con mis pantalones de dormir y me metí a la cama… la cabeza nuevamente me dolía… tenía tanta rabia… ¿Qué mierda hace ella en mí? Cerré los ojos fuertemente, es esta maldita fiebre que me hace sentirme como la mierda… vulnerable… me encandile con su cuidado. ¿Por qué siento que ella hace esto premeditadamente?

-Edward – susurró suavemente a mi lado – abrí los ojos la luz del día traspasaba las cortinas, me acomode hacía el costado de dónde provenía su voz ¿estaba soñando? – Edward… cariño – me enfoque y di sus níveas rodillas apoyadas en la cama, ella estaba ahí… su mano acariciaba mi cabello

-¿Bella?...- mi voz era más rasposa que anoche – no te fuiste…

-No pude irme y dejarte así… - suspiro acariciando mi cabellos - ¿tienes hambre?... prepare el desayuno.

-Gracias… por todo Bella, me siento mejor y todo gracias a ti – sonrió levemente bajándose de la cama. Me incorpore y vi que ella estaba descalza ¿Dónde durmió?... ¿durmió?

Me puse una camiseta y la seguí a la cocina, tenía dispuestas las tazas para ambos y el café preparado… mire la hora en el panel digital y eran las 10 de la mañana… ¿dormí 6 horas? Me senté en el taburete en la mesa de la cocina mirándola, tenía su vestido arrugado, se había trenzado el pelo hacía un lado… no llevaba su inmovilizador.

-¿Dónde dormiste? – le pregunte enternecido por sus atenciones, un suave y tranquilizador calor se instaló en mi pecho.

-En el sillón… dormí algo -se giró para un recipiente con huevos recién hechos y se volvió a poner pan en la mesa.

-Discúlpame Bella, por ser un bruto… no me preocupe por ti y tu haz sido tan dulce… - me acerque a ella y deposite un beso en su frente – eres un ángel.

-Edward… creo que debemos hablar – la mire confundido – me volví para sentarme a su lado mientras ella servía el café en nuestras tazas.

-Dime de que quieres hablar – la inste mientras untaba el huevo en mi pan – suspiro profundamente, cerrando los ojos.

-Me gustas... Me siento muy atraída por ti – mordió su labio inferior pero no bajo la mirada… me tomo un momento procesar lo que me decía, al ver que no respondía continuo – pero no es lo correcto… tú tienes una relación yo estoy saliendo de un enfermizo matrimonio….

-Bella… - la interrumpí sintiendo el fuego de la victoria en mis venas – tome su rostro y bese sus labios suavemente, cerrando los ojos maravillándome por la sedosidad de ellos – tu igual me gustas, me fascinas… jamás conocí a alguien como tú, le dije sobre su boca… volví a besarla… pase con suavidad la lengua por sus labios… implorando porque me dejara entrar, sentir la textura de su lengua, el sabor de su saliva… pero el sueño y el deseo fue demasiado para la jodida realidad… me quede estático viendo como salía corriendo de la cocina… sin poder moverme por mi idiotez hasta que sentí la puerta principal cerrarse con fuerza a pude salir de mi letargo.

Camine hacía la sala con el escozor carcomiendo mi interior… sobre el sillón estaba mi chaqueta, la tome y sentí su perfume… la acerque olerla… era ella. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?... me cuido, se preocupó por mí… no le importó que sea un maldito… durmió en mi sillón arropándose con mi chaqueta… y el imbécil que soy no fue capaz de controlase, de dejar que ella terminara de decirme lo que quería, solo pensé en mi… en mi deseo, en mi anhelo… en tenerla conmigo, que sea para mí. Me hundí en la miseria al darme cuenta… que por primera vez en mi vida… no soy merecedor de alguien.

Recapitule todos "nuestros" momentos la forma correcta que ella ha sido conmigo, lo leal, sincera y honesta que ha sido… lo valiente en enfrentarme y decir lo que siente por mí… ¿puedo ser así para ella? La respuesta es clara… ¡no! Ella es perfecta, deliciosamente perfecta…

Ella es inalcanzable para mí, no porque no pueda tenerla… sino porque al tenerla a mi lado dejo de ser quien soy… Ella es una amenaza para lo que he construido, para lo que me he convertido, para lo que tengo. Aunque me muera y retuerza de deseo por ella, no puedo dejarme llevar.

:::::::::: o :::::::::::::

**¡Quiero saber que les ha parecido, porque este capitulo es muy importante para la historia... de acá se definen muchas cosas así que espero sus comentarios!**

**Gracias por su apoyo y palabras de cariño... es muy bueno para mi, me inspiran de verdad.**

**Un beso para todas... **

**Cariños**

**Axavenus**


	14. 14 Sinceridad

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

**Capítulo 14 – Sinceridad **

**BPOV**

Mirarlo es un espectáculo maravilloso, con sus mejillas arreboladas por la fiebre, los ojos cerrados y sus labios rojos entre abiertos, se quedó dormido en el sillón, sólo pude moverlo para que quedara acostado… una leve capa de sudor cubría su frente ¡Necesito un termómetro! ¿Dónde tendrán cosas médicas? Me aventure a examinar el departamento… o más bien el penthouse.

Salí del living y comencé a inspeccionar las puertas. Todo es inmaculado, limpio… Abrí la primera puerta a la izquierda del living y era un salón con piso de madera oscura, dentro había cuadros con fotografías en las paredes y al fondo sobre una plataforma de la misma madera un precioso piano negro. Cerré la puerta evidentemente ahí no encontraría un termómetro. La otra puerta era un estudio, la otra habitación conducía a un pasillo, el cual no inspeccione otras puertas era dormitorio probablemente de visitas y un baño sin nada en los gabinetes.

Llegue a la puerta entre abierta que era su dormitorio, ¿Cómo lo supe?... su aroma predomina en la estancia, la cama Kingside cubierta con un edredón acolchado azul, un dormitorio demasiado masculino… mis manos sudaron, este es su territorio, el lugar donde culminaba su relación con Leah, donde compartía su vida con su mujer. Evite esos pensamientos y la forma en que mi pecho se comprimió… Él tiene a alguien en su vida.

Entre al baño revise las gabinetes y no encontré nada de primeros auxilios… ni siquiera un frasco de analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza, tome una toalla de manos y camine hacia la cocina que había visto anteriormente. Encontré un bol y lo llene de agua y cubos de hielo que saque de la nevera. Volví al living y su rostro estaba más sonrojado y pequeños jadeos se arrancaban de su boca… ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan jodidamente hermoso? Toque su frente ardiente, suavizando la pequeña arruga que se formaba, él se había quejado de dolor de cabeza durante el trayecto hacía acá. Me debatí si lo desarropaba para nivelar su calor corporal, me saque las armas mortales que Alice coloco en mis pies y el inmovilizador.

Despacio saque sus zapatos y los calcetines sus pies estaban helados… ¿y si le remuevo la camisa?... Bella, respira sólo son botones… no plantas carnívoras. Tiritando comencé a sacarle su chaqueta, tratando de moverlo lo menos posible… Llegue a los botones, ahogue un suspiro al abrir la camisa y ver su perfecto pecho, la línea de sus abdominales… ¡piensa en otra cosa!... me volví a la mesa para tomar la toalla mojada y ponerla en su frente.

¿Qué es lo que piensas Edward Cullen?... ¿Por qué me provocas?... mire la hora en el gran reloj de pared y ya eran las 3 de la mañana, la fiebre ha bajado un poco… ¿Por qué no despiertas?... removí la toalla nuevamente y la refresque, arrodillada frente a él se la coloque en la frente otra vez. ¡Dios!... ¡Eres tan hermoso!... tracé levemente sus labios con la yema de mis dedos. ¡Cuán cerca estuve de besarlos! Hace tan solo unas horas, utilice toda mi fuerza de voluntad para correr la cara, a pesar de la dulzura de su aliento.

Se removió abriendo los ojos, pestañeando lentamente enfocándose en mí.

-Estás afiebrado…- le dije - no encontré un termómetro pero al parecer es alta – toque la toalla humedecida comprobando la temperatura, toque sus pies con la misma intención. Sentí el calor subiendo por mis mejillas cuando se dio cuenta que tenía su camisa abierta y el pecho descubierto.

-Me duele la garganta – su voz rasposa indicaba algún tipo de infección en la garganta o amígdalas. Me acerque a él, para tocar su cuello deleitándome con las líneas masculinas de su mandíbula, me detuve sintiendo el peso de su mirada.

-Estas con una inflamación, deben ser las amígdalas… ¿Cómo sobreviven las bacterias a casi una botella de vodka? – Lo vi con mis propios ojos, como tomaba vaso tras vaso… increíble - ¿puedes levantarte?... creo que debes ir a la cama para que descanses.

-Sí, creo que es mejor…- me respondió aun confundido, su expresión es tan adorable cuando no controla sus emociones –mmm… ¿Cuánto dormí? – se sentó en el sillón, la toalla cayo en su regazo. Paso su mano por el pelo desordenándolo más aún - ¿Por qué estoy así? – ¡Dios qué vergüenza!

-Tenías la fiebre muy alta… te desarrope para que bajara – trate de controlarme… ¡maldito impulso el sonrojarme por nada!

-Eres adorable Bella… - tenía que salir de ahí… toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se alojó en mi cara… ¡maldito farolito de navidad! Camine hacia la cocina, necesito agua, algo que me quite este calor sofocante de la cara. Sus pies descalzos me siguieron cuando alcance la isla de la cocina.

Sus largos dedos se cerraron en mi antebrazo haciéndome estremecer… no quería mirarlo, de verdad me sentía tan avergonzada, tan jodidamente avergonzada, fije mi vista al frente y me topé con la nívea piel de su pecho… jodidamente sexy… me mordí más fuertemente el labio

-No te avergüences… lo que haces es adorable de verdad Bella.

-Debes… ir a dormir… descansar – le dije, tratando de establecer límites… ¡él de verdad me trastorna!… Camine hasta el lavaplatos necesitaba distraerme, tome un vaso… - ¿quieres agua? – lo vi caminar hacia el refrigerador y sacar una botella de agua, tomo el vaso que le extendí y lo lleno para mí… mire vacilante el alivio de su rostro cuando tomo el agua. Si tan solo mi vida no fuera tan complicada…

-Voy a acostarme… - dijo de repente sacándome de mi ensoñación. Tarde un segundo en darme cuenta que tendría que irme…

-Me voy entonces… ¿puedo llevarme tu auto? – le pregunte, recordando la conversación con Jazz que le pidiera el auto a Edward para no tomar un taxi tan de madrugada. Lo mire expectante, sus expresiones cambiaron tan rápido que no pude descifrarlas… ¿se molestaría por que querría llevarme el auto?

-No te vayas… ¿podrías quedarte conmigo? – ¿quiere que me quede? ¿y si alguien llega?...

-No Edward, lo siento no es lo mejor… Me dejo con la palabra en la boca… lo vi salir de la cocina hacía la dirección de su dormitorio… ¿Qué demonios le pasa?... entre sigilosamente a su dormitorio y vi la luz del baño encendida, me volví al living a esperar que terminara para irme… ¿Quién entiende a los hombres?... subí los pies al sofá y tome su chaqueta, tenía frío, sentía los pies helados.

Espere a que apareciera ¿Por qué tarda tanto?... tome mi celular y mire la hora, ¿4:15? Me levante enojada… ¿Quién se cree este tipo?... agarre mis zapatos que estaba al costado de la mesa de centro mis cosas, saliendo del pasillo, mire hacia el fondo y vi la puerta de su dormitorio abierta… ¿debería avisarle que me llevo su auto?... camine vacilante hacia la puerta… entre y vi el bulto en la cama… estaba durmiendo de espaldas y su brazo estaba doblado sobre su cabeza… ¿pensó que me iba sin despedirme? Volví al living, deje mis cosas en la mesa de centro y me senté mirando el lugar… recogí las piernas arropándome con su chaqueta…

¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Edward Cullen? cuando estoy cerca de él, siento que es todo lo que necesito… me encantaría haber podido besarlo, pero mi vida es un torbellino, no estoy en condiciones de tomar decisiones, menos amorosas… ¿a quién engaño? Él tiene a su pareja, tiene una relación… ¿Quién soy yo para destruir lo que ellos han construido? Sólo una pobre tipa que carga con una mochila de un matrimonio fracasado, que aún no firma el acta del divorcio… y que no se atreve a hablar con su ex esposo por temor a que él pierda en control… no es justo ni para él, ni para mí.

¡Pero es él quien se acerca!… fue él que comenzó con este juego. ¿Qué pretende con todo esto? El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, mire el visualizador y era Jazz.

-Hola Jazz – conteste ahogando un bostezo

-Bella… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estas aun con Edward?

-Estoy en su departamento, él está durmiendo… - mire el celular pensando que se había cortado la llamada… no se escuchaba nada al otro lado. - ¿Jasper?...

-¿Vuelves pronto? – La inflexión de la voz de Jasper cambio - ¿o te quedaras a tomar el desayuno en la cama? – trato de sonar divertido pero la ironía no pudo ocultarla

-¿Perdón?... ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo Jasper?

-Bella no quiero imaginarme… no es necesario, sólo… olvídalo cuídate nos vemos mañana – corto la llamada…

Me acurruque en el sillón, molesta con Jasper, con Edward y todos los hombres que sienten que tienen algún derecho sobre mí… no me vasto con un padre autoritario, con un marido violento… necesito mi espacio, ¡necesito respirar maldita sea! Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar cansada y frustrada, con el aroma de Edward impregnado en mí nariz…

…

Aullé de dolor al mover mi cuello… trate de enfocarme por la luz brillante del sol que venía del ventanal… me desperece sin una pizca femenina haciendo estiramiento de mis músculos agotados, arregle algo mi pelo en una trenza improvisada a un lado.

Salí al pasillo y no escuche ningún movimiento o que él se hubiera despertado, fui a la cocina para programar la cafetera… mire la hora en el panel del microondas y eran las 9:35… ¿cómo logre dormí tan incómoda? Tome un par de tazas de café y las puse en la isla de la cocina.

Entre lentamente en la habitación, él todavía dormía las sabanas se amoldaban a su cintura él estaba durmiendo boca abajo, me arrodille en la cama por el otro lado.

-Edward –removió sus brazos debajo de la almohada, se giró hacia mi voz sin abrir los ojos aun…pestañeo confuso sin despertar del todo – Edward… cariño – toque la frente para ver si aún tenía fiebre, le acaricie su desordenado cabello cobrizo.

-¿Bella?... no te fuiste… - susurro con voz ronca

-No pude irme y dejarte así… - no pude resistirme a la suavidad de su pelo - ¿tienes hambre?... prepare el desayuno.

-Gracias… por todo Bella, me siento mejor y todo gracias a ti – No deje que siguiera, necesitaba hablar con él de esto que estaba pasando… me baje de la cama, para ir a preparar el desayuno que le prometí… la verdad había sólo puesto tazas y la cafetera.

En la cocina, comencé a batir unos huevos, y coloque el pan de molde en la tostadora…

No sé porque de repente me sentí tan cómoda preparando el desayuno para ambos… ¡enfócate Bella! Aclara las cosas con él, pregúntale que es lo que quiere de ti… no es tan difícil y tampoco algo de otro mundo que quieras ver a dónde quiere llegar con los jueguitos que me están confundiendo.

Sentí cuando entro en la cocina y se sentó en un taburete donde posicione las tazas. La preciosa sonrisa saca suspiros estaba ahí mientras me miraba, se había puesto una camiseta pero su pelo seguía igual de revuelto… ¿Cómo logra verse tan sexy recién levantado? Detallo en mi ropa, lo sabía yo no soy sexy recién levantada menos si dormí en el sillón y mi pijama es un vestido todo arrugado que Alice me matara por haberlo tratado así.

-¿Dónde dormiste? – me pregunto, con una expresión que nunca le había visto anteriormente. Ya tenía los huevos listos, los coloque sobre la mesa

-En el sillón… dormí algo – tendría que tomarme algún analgésico para que la molestia de mi cuello no me provoque torticolis.

-Discúlpame Bella, por ser un bruto… no me preocupe por ti y tu haz sido tan dulce… - me quede descolocada al sentirlo cerca, me beso en la frente como lo hacía mi padre – eres un ángel.

Tome la cafetera pensado en como él reaccionara con mis preguntas, necesitaba saber qué es lo que piensa, que espera de todo esto…

-Edward… creo que debemos hablar – se sentó a mi lado, confundido y expectante.

-Dime de que quieres hablar – lo mire tratando de influirme valor y sopesar sus respuestas, cerré los ojos y me decidí.

-Me gustas... Me siento muy atraída por ti – me miro profundamente y un destello dorado paso por sus ojos, me puse nerviosa, mordí mi labio inferior tratando de controlarme… ¿algo no está del todo bien?... – pero no es lo correcto… tú tienes una relación yo estoy saliendo de un enfermizo matrimonio….

-Bella… - me interrumpió, lo mire fijamente y ese destello se intensificaba… su expresión se volvió de calculadora a anhelosa en segundos. No me di cuenta cuando sus labios tomaron los míos, me besaron ansiosos, llenos de deseo… no bruscos, si anhelantes… – tu igual me gustas, me fascinas… jamás conocí a alguien como tú- me dijo en mi boca y tomo nuevamente mis labios – vibre con un feroz estremecimiento cuando su lengua delineo mis labios, mi corazón martillaba desbocado en mi pecho… ¡no!... no puedo… no debo… quería respuestas… me deslice de su agarre con los labios quemando, con mi corazón corriendo una carrera que jamás nunca había experimentado, con la extraña sensación de vacío y un fuego recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Arranque de sus brazos y de su casa, como quien se aleja de un temible depredador… salí del ascensor donde me calce los zapatos, las puertas automáticas se abrieron para dejar pasar el aire helado de la ciudad… hice parar un taxi… ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué haces esto? Necesito respuestas… ¿Por qué no me dejaste?

Cerré la puerta de la casa y me fui directo a las escaleras, necesitaba una ducha, un analgésico y sobretodo quitarme el calor abrazador que persistía en mí. Me desnude con parsimonia, mirando el espejo… sé que soy una mujer linda, proporcionada nada exuberante… ¿le gustare como él a mí? Recordé a la tipa que estaba sentada al lado de él en el bar, era despampanantemente plástica, me reí metiendo mi muy natural, pálido y nada arrebatador cuerpo en la calidez del agua.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla, directo al vestidor…

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!… - di un respingo asustada, mire hacia mi cama ahí estaba mi querida mejor amiga, sentada en el centro con las piernas cruzadas - ¿ve vas a decir dónde y con quien pasaste la noche?

-Alice, me asustaste… - me metí al vestidor y mientras buscaba mi ropa interior le respondí – sabes perfectamente que pase la noche en la casa de tu hermano – me la coloque mientras elegía un pantalón deportivo, y una camiseta. Salí del vestidor, hacía mi tocador tomando la crema humectante y me volví a la cama donde ella miraba todas mis acciones. – tu hermano anoche estaba bastante tomado y no podía manejar… resulta que con una botella de vodka quedo fuera de servicio porque estaba enfermo… de hecho por eso me quede con él – le conté mientras esparcía la crema en mis piernas.

-¿de enfermera?... – trato de contener el tono curioso, sin mucho resultado… - Es decir…

-No Alice, no me acosté con tu hermano… - me enfunde los deportivos y la camiseta, camine al baño para tomar el cepillo y hacerme una coleta. Alice, me siguió sentándose en la orilla de la tina.

-Si eso lo supuse porque tu cara sería otra, si hubieras tenido sexo… - me gire apoyándome en el lavamanos

-Alice… - cerré los ojos recordando la textura de su boca – sólo me beso, y bueno… bueno yo salí corriendo como alma que la persigue el demonio. – Alice gritó

-¡Que!... ¿Edward te beso y tu sales corriendo?... pensé que el besaba bien como tiene fama de casanova – sonreí al ver su expresión confundida.

-Besa bien – demasiado debería decir… inconsciente me pase la yema de los dedos en mis labios - el problema es que no pude con la sensación de que no estaba bien… y salí corriendo.

-Bella, a principios del siglo diecinueve las mujeres salían corriendo cuando las besaban… no te obligaran a casarte por un simple beso – la mire… solo Alice podría decirme eso… - Ohhh perdón, tu sabes amiga me conoces debería morderme la lengua…

-No te preocupes… al final no importa – Salí del baño lista fue al vestidor a buscar mi carpeta para el yoga… - voy a estar en la terraza, necesito desconexión.

-Ok… me voy a preparar para ir donde mamá y papá… ¿vienes?

-Alice, hoy preferiría quedarme en casa…

-¿Estas segura?... podemos quedarnos acá y pedir comida.

-No te preocupes… disfruta con tu familia.

Bajamos las escaleras, Alice se fue hacia la cocina y yo camine hacía la terraza… el suave arrulló del sol me revitalizo, extendí la carpeta, sentándome sobre ella para acompasar mi respiración, desconectarme y canalizar la energía de mi cuerpo, dejando mi atormentados sentimientos fuera de mí.

El control de la respiración y de mi cuerpo las manos extendidas al cielo, en la posición Sat Kriya, termine mi sesión de yoga, con delicadeza baje mis brazos, maravillándome con la sensación de confort de mis músculos, estire las piernas y me incorpore en la posición inicial.

Entre en la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y tome una botella de agua mineral, tome de la misma botella girándome para tomar el agua, Jasper estaba en el umbral de la cocina mirándome.

-Hola Jazz…

-Bella… - sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos - ¿llegaste bien?

-Sin ningún problema – baje la vista… por la potencia de su mirada.

-Bien, nosotros nos vamos donde mis suegros… ¿pensé que tu ibas a estar más interesada en ir donde ellos? – me cuestiono entrando en la cocina, lo mire confundida

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?... o sea no me mal intérpretes, me gusta ir donde Esme y Carlisle…

-Te pregunto por qué sería perfecto para ustedes juntarse ahí… - ¿ustedes?

-Jasper podrías ser más claro, pregunta sin censura lo que te inquieta – le respondí ya sopesando el porque de su interrogatorio… ¿el pensaría lo mismo que Alice?...

-Por Edward… creí que aprovecharían el tiempo antes que vuelva su novia – cerré los ojos y apreté los puños… me sentí totalmente ofendida.

-¿Tú piensas que con Edward tenemos alguna relación? Te equivocas no tengo nada que ver con Edward Cullen… y si quieres algo más específico… no me he acostado con él – lo mire furiosa y su expresión de asombro fue más grande pero en este momento me sentí tan superada… - ¿Por qué demonios debo darte explicaciones? - Me di vuelta y corrí hasta mi habitación… ¡hasta ahí quedo la energía Zen!

Cerré de un portazo la puerta de mi habitación, me deslice por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo.

Sentí los pasos en el pasillo, me tome la cabeza de verdad que no quería hablar con nadie… en estos momentos es cuando de verdad deseo tener un refugio, mi hogar…

La voz de Alice, se iba intensificando a medida que se acercaba a mi puerta… apoye la cabeza en la puerta escuchando lo que decía con los ojos cerrados.

-Amor… déjala sola en este momento, eso es lo que necesita.

-Ali, debo disculparme… me comporte como un idiota.

-Jazz, puedes hablar con ella después… necesita estar sola.

Agradecí enormemente a mi amiga por conocerme, por saber lo que necesito… No puedo ser mal agradecida de todo lo que ellos me han entregado, y del cariño que Jasper y Alice me tienen.

Me levante del suelo para tirarme en la cama, estire la mano para tomar mi celular… ninguna llamada perdida… ¿Por qué eso deja un sabor amargo en mi boca? ¿Esperabas 100 llamadas perdidas? ¡Por Dios es Edward Cullen!

Pase por la lista de contactos y la punzada en mi pecho hizo salir las lágrimas al pensar en Jake… ¿podre poner en orden mi vida si no logro enfrentarme a lo que temo? Es obvio que no… necesito enfrentarme a la vida, necesito resolver mis problemas si quiero sanar.

Pinche su número rogando porque esta vez las cosas se den mejor.

-¿Bella?

-Si soy yo… ¿Cómo estás?

-He estado mejor… - dijo en un susurro - ¿y tú? ¿Aun estas enyesada?

-Ya no… pero tengo que ponerme el inmovilizador si tengo molestias.- le dije moviendo lentamente mi muñeca.

-¿Me perdonas? – Suspire… controlando las lágrimas.

-Jacob, ¿sabes que debemos hablar?...

-Sí… estoy en el departamento, nuestro departamento – cerré los ojos - ¿puedes venir?

-Prefiero que nos juntemos a comer… en algún restaurante. ¿Elige tú?

-¿Por qué no en el departamento? – me mordí el labio, pero tenía que ser sincera con él.

-Jake… aun… tengo temor de tus reacciones…

-Entiendo… - su voz se quebró – estoy con el tratamiento. – cerré los ojos

-Eso es una buena noticia… debes hacerlo por ti.

-Lo sé Bella – suspiro fuerte – que te parece si vamos a comer comida china… donde siempre

-Nos vemos en una hora ahí… - Corte la llamada y me cambie de ropa, vería a Jacob… a pesar de todo lo extraño, él siempre fue mi amigo y mi hermano, es mi deber dar el primer paso para tomar las riendas de mi vida, para ser lo que siempre quise y porque no… para lograr lo que quiero.

Entre al restaurante camine entre la gente y de espaldas a la entrada estaba él. ¿Cómo te comportas en estas situaciones? Me puse frente a él que miraba por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Jacob – se volvió a mirarme, levantándose se acercó a mí, involuntariamente me estremecí. El pareció darse cuenta.

-Bella… - cerro la boca y se volvió a sentar indicándome que lo haga – ¿es extraño verdad?

-Si es extraño, no saber cómo comportarte o que decirle a alguien que ha sido importante en tú vida. – me miro profundamente, le devolví la mirada para ver la tristeza explicita en sus ojos.

-Te he hecho demasiado daño Bella – Bajo la cabeza, cuando una jovencita se nos acercó para tomar nuestro pedido. Una vez que se fue volví a mirar a Jake.

-Nos hemos hecho daño mutuamente Jake. Ni tú ni yo merecíamos en ningún momento lo que nos ha pasado. – El estiro la mano para tratar de tomar la mía sobre la mesa, pero la posicione en mi regazo.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? – Me pregunto mirando hacía la ventana.

-De partida no existirá un nosotros Jacob… - le dije buscando su mirada – no seguiremos casados, yo efectivamente quiero el divorcio y terminar de una vez con esta mentira. – seguía mirando por la ventana pero frunció el ceño sopesando mis palabras.

-Pareces tan molesta- me miro a los ojos – al parecer tienes demasiado apuro en ser una mujer soltera. – la joven llego con nuestros pedidos y bebidas.

-Necesitamos esto, tanto tú como yo… no tiene sentido seguir así nunca fuimos una pareja ¿Cuál sería el propósito de seguir aplazando? – le respondí tomando los palitos entre mis dedos.

-¿tienes una relación?- note el atisbo de impaciencia en su voz - ¿estas con alguien?

-No, no tengo nada con nadie –las preguntas me sonaron tan parecidas a las de Jasper. –No entiendo el sentido de tus preguntas, ahora no tengo a nadie, pero en un futuro espero poder tener a alguien que quiera de esa forma. – Soltó los palitos de golpe en la mesa y yo cerré los ojos esperando su arrebato.

-Espero que sea alguien que te merezca… alguien que te valore y que tú seas la "única" en su vida. – ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué insinúa? Abrí los ojos para mirarlo furiosa.

-A ver Jacob, mira las cosas entre nosotros nunca funcionaron, nunca recuérdalo, nunca fuimos una pareja, y lo más cercano a estar íntimamente fue cuando tú… - me quede callada aguantando el estremecimiento – No tienes derecho a cuestionarme, ni a contrólame. Todo lo que he pasado ha sido porque han querido controlar mi vida, tomar mis decisiones, pero eso se acabó. Si me equivoco o acierto en la vida, será mi responsabilidad, será por mis decisiones y tendré que afrontar lo bueno y lo malo. – El silencio se arremolino entre los dos, el abismo de los amigos que fuimos y lo que somos ahora se hacía más grande, y el escozor de la separación carcomía mi interior.

-Si es lo que quieres y sirve para de alguna manera compensarte por todo el daño que te he hecho… firmare el divorcio – tomo mi mano delicadamente sobre la mesa y no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos – aunque ahora no lo creas, pero de verdad te quiero.

-Jacob, también te quiero y no sabes cuánto… - lloriqueé sin importarme que la gente nos viera – me duele todo esto… este tremendo abismo entre los dos. Pero sé que es necesario que sanemos, que podamos tomar el control de nuestra vida.

-Volveré a Seattle, me encargare de la empresa… No sé si nos veremos después, o hasta la mediación en unas semanas más… pero quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo – me confundieron sus palabras y secando mis lágrimas le pregunte.

-¿Te iras a Seattle? ¿Qué pasa con tu trabajo? –el me miro sorprendido -¿Tu añoras tu trabajo?

-No te lo dijo tu abogado – soltó con desdén, sus ojos relampaguearon -¡Fui despedido! – mi cara de asombro descoloco su expresión de furia

-¿Despedido?... Jasper no me dijo nada, ¿por la demanda?

-Pensé que tú se lo habías pedido ¿de verdad no sabías Bella? – Me tome la cabeza con las manos – No te preocupes Bella, es obvio que sería así… Cullen me odia y tiene motivos para tenerme lejos.

-¿Lo dices por Leah verdad? – le pregunte esperando su reacción, el solo empuño las manos hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos, no me miro.

-No sé a qué te refieres – baje la cabeza mirando lleno de comida que apenas probé, tome mi bolso ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, aunque doliera, las cosas no iban a mejorar, ni volveríamos a ser los de antes.

-Creo que si no sacas el sentimiento de culpa, nunca te vas a sanar Jacob… - levanto la mirada y sus ojos estaban brillantes – lamento que nunca tuviste la confianza de decirme lo que te atormentaba, sabía que eso te dañaba, pero las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas si permitieras que los demás te ayuden – Me levante y rodee la mesa hacia él – Te quiero Jake, no sabes cómo me duele tenerte al alcance de mi mano y no poder sentirte… - bese su frente cálida y me fui.

:::::::::: o :::::::::::::

**Me gustó mucho escribir este Bpov, ella es tan distinta a Edward, y he querido marcar esa diferencia. **

**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y sobretodo que les guste la historia, leo todos sus comentarios y me gusta saber sus reacciones. **

**Quiero aprovechar de agradecer a Rocío, mi querida amiga y autora de Infinito por su dedicación y talento. Soy una adicta a su historia, pase meses como tantas de ustedes ansiosa por leer un nuevo capítulo… la historia llega a su fin aunque no me gusta que termine, sé que tendremos mucho más de ella… Te quiero amiga.**

**Cariños**

**Axavenus**


	15. Otoño

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

**Capítulo 15 – Otoño**

**BPOV**

Arranque mi auto, y maneje como una autómata por las calles de NY, la última visión de Jacob, su calor, el termino de lo que fuimos, lo que no pudimos ser, fue arrebatadoramente fuerte y punzante en mi interior.

Deje en automóvil en la entrada, sin ser capaz de llevarlo al estacionamiento, entre en casa subí las escaleras reuniendo todas mis fuerzas para llegar a mi refugio antes de derrumbarme.

Lágrimas, gruesas y terribles derrame por muchas horas, ovillada en mi cama, destrozada por perder a mi amigo, a mi hermano… el dolor abriéndose en mi pecho, llorando todas las pedidas en mi vida, todo el abandono, la amargura de la soledad. Él es lo último que tuve de familia…

Un grito desgarrador rompió el aire frente a mí, impulsándome hacia adelante, gimoteando de dolor por la pérdida… no sé si en el segundo que el sonido rompió el aire o en el momento que mi pecho se expandía para perder todo lo de mi interior… sentí unos fuertes brazos envolverme, el perfume me recordó mis temores y el por qué las cosas se habían acabado cuando en realidad jamás habían comenzado. Me aferre a esos brazos como si toda mi vida dependiera de ello, luchando con la oscura soledad que se empeñaba en apoderarse de mi... el cansancio y el letargo se llevaron mi conciencia en intervalos donde las palabras de mis amigos llenaban de susurros mis oídos… cuando mis las lágrimas se secaron y los sollozos se ahogaban casi imperceptibles en mi boca, afloje el agarre necesitado de los brazos de Jasper… sin embargo no me soltaron solo me acomodaron con suavidad en la cama, otros pares de brazos más pequeños me arroparon y las cándidas manos de mi mejor amiga acariciaban mis mejillas húmedas con cariño…

Me desperté sobresaltada, la semioscuridad y el vacío imperante en mi sueño me hizo remecer. Trate de enfocarme me gire lentamente en la cama sintiendo la hinchazón acuosa en mi nariz. Incorporándome note que no estaba sola en mi cama, en ella estaba Alice durmiendo con el ceño fruncido y un gesto compungido no propio de ella. La puerta estaba abierta proyectando la luz del pasillo hacia el dormitorio. Me levante lentamente para no despertarla, me metí al baño, necesitaba orinar, prendí la luz después de cerrar la puerta para no molestar a mi amiga.

El reflejo que me devolvió el espejo, era de lo más lamentable, mis ojos hinchados, mi nariz roja, el pelo enmarañado… y lo peor de todo una mujer que realmente no reconocí… no por mi apariencia sino por mi postura, por la determinación en mis ojos y por qué esa es la nueva Bella, ya no podía seguir sintiendo más tristeza.

Baje las escaleras lentamente camino a la cocina, necesitaba tomar agua. La luz estaba encendida entre sigilosamente, en la isla de la cocina, frente a un tazón se encontraba Jasper con la cabeza entre las manos. Me sentí tan miserable y las inacabables lágrimas se asomaron en la comisura de mis ojos… El lentamente levanto la cabeza y fijo su mirada azul en mí… suavemente se levantó sin dejar de mirarme y yo termine de acercarme y abrazarlo.

-Preciosa me tienes tan preocupado….- beso el tope de mi cabeza apretando un poco más su abrazo en mi -¿Qué paso? Llegamos y tu gritabas, no sabíamos lo que había pasado y no respondías – aflojo su agarre levantando mi barbilla para mirarme - ¿me perdonas? – Lo mire extrañada y en sus ojos se veía la culpabilidad.

-Jazz… no tengo nada que perdonarte, tú no has hecho nada malo – me abrazo de nuevo y yo hipé – es verdad… sé que me moleste…

-¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Qué te paso?... pequeña por favor dímelo

-Termine con Jacob… - me mordí el labio y me solté de su abrazo para ir a la alacena para sacar una botella de agua, saque la tapa y tome desde la botella, me volví para mirarlo y sus rubias cejas se juntaron.

-¿Te hizo daño?- su expresión se volvió furiosa – te juro que si te toco un solo cabello lo dejo bueno para nada – le sonreí enternecida por su preocupación.

-No me hizo nada… es solo que es doloroso, él es importante en mi vida, no puedo dejar de pensar lo que perdí y que es lo único cercano a la familia que tuve – controle mi expresión, la herida de mi corazón es reciente. Jazz pareció entender mi dolor, porque me tomo la mano y sin decir más caminamos hacia mi dormitorio…

-Jazz… perdóname por gritarte en la mañana – me sonrió y sus ojos brillaron

-Bella cariño, me lo merecía… ¿puedes entender que no quería entrometerme? Pero era más fuerte que yo– ahora fue mi turno de sonreír, estábamos en la puerta de mi dormitorio.

-Lo sé, te preocupas por mí. Pero a pesar que valoro tu cariño y protección, necesito aprender a vivir mi vida. – El asintió caminando hacia Alice que continuaba durmiendo, acaricio tiernamente su mejilla. La mire durmiendo profundamente, ella era así, toda energía durante el día pero en la noche nada la despertaba.

-Lo mismo me dijo Alice… - reflexiono un momento mientras yo me sentaba en la cama subiendo las piernas para abrazarlas – ella estaba muy preocupada… - guardo silencio mirando a su esposa con tanto amor que me sentí tan pequeña contra la fuerza de sus sentimientos – Bella, no quiero que vuelvas a decir, que ese tipo era lo único que te quedaba de familia – frunció el ceño – nosotros somos tu familia, y te amamos de esa manera.

Las lágrimas traicioneras cayeron por mis mejillas sin tener la fuerza suficiente de responderle. Yo sabía que era verdad, que ellos eran mi familia, y me aman de esa manera. Jasper se agacho mirando a Alice y le beso suavemente los labios…

-La dejare dormir contigo, querrá estar aquí cuando amanezca

-Yo cuidare de ella, como ella lo hace conmigo – le susurre – ve a dormir.

Rodeo la cama y espero que me metiera entre las cobijas junto a Alice, me beso la frente con ternura casi paternal.

-Te quiero preciosa… - trague abrumada por el cariño y el recuerdo de mi padre.

-También te quiero Jazz… también te quiero. - Lo vi salir del dormitorio y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Me acomode en el delgado hombro de mi amiga, cerrando los ojos esperando con todas mis fuerzas que cuando los abra, la tristeza disminuya aunque sea un poco.

…

_Estaba segura que la intensidad de la mirada del león era real, aunque sabía que soñaba, los ojos fieros estaban fijos en mí, su cola serpenteaba mientras sus acompasados movimientos iban y venían… a pesar de que debería sentir terror… era la presa… estaba maravillada con su elegancia, su porte, su piel, todo en él era atrayente sus ojos me tenían hipnotizada. Estaba segura que sería la una presa fácil, no me resistiría a tal espécimen aunque me absorbiera la vida… de pronto la luz cegadora del sol se abrió paso entre la vegetación encandilándome… me sobresalte porque sentí la cercanía, el crujir de la grama seca… ahí lo vi, agazapado listo para hundirse en mi cuello… pero había algo diferente… sus ojos… sus ojos ya no eran dorados… ¡eran verdes! _

Me sobresalte en la cama, abriendo los ojos bruscamente… sofoque un grito cuando me topé con el verde de otros ojos… menos felinos, más astutos… los ojos de Alice.

Ella me miraba intensamente aún estaba apoyada en la almohada, sus facciones hermosas y delicadas me enternecieron haciendo olvidar mi sueño, nos miramos en silencio unos minutos y sus ojos se tiñeron de lágrimas, las enjuago con sus manos y suspiro… me volví a acostar sobre la almohada y la abrace… ella lloro silenciosamente apoyada en mi hombro, yo sabía cuál era su tristeza, yo se la había provocado y me sentía terriblemente culpable.

-Ali… no llores más por favor – acaricie su sedoso cabello negro.

-Bel… bella – hipo mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarme – est… ¿estás bien? – suspire acomodándome en la cama, mire el techo blanco de mi habitación

-No lo sé… ya no siento el dolor desgarrador, pero si es como si algo faltara – me mordí el labio para controlar el temblor de mi barbilla.

-¿Qué te puso así?... me tenías tan asustada, Jasper estaba desesperado pensando que había sido él… - sus lágrimas rebotaron en las sábanas.

-Jasper me conto… anoche. Discúlpame amiga… es que fue más doloroso de lo que nunca me imaginé, si hubiera sabido que resultaría así, no hubiera ido ayer porque no estaba del todo bien, pero lo decidí en el momento… Termine con Jacob – le dije al final tomando aire – fue jodidamente doloroso… - Ella me miro y se acurruco junto a mí.

-Sé que es doloroso amiga, pero era necesario hacerlo… aunque no fue de la mejor manera, podrías habernos prevenido… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él se torna violento nuevamente?

-Perdóname por eso… - nos quedamos en silencio por un rato - ¿sabes lo que más me asusta de esto?

-No lo sé – dijo en un susurro, me extrañe con su respuesta pero lo deje pasar

-Que duele mucho y ni siquiera lo amo… o sea lo quiero, es importante en mi vida, pero no lo amo… -cerré los ojos - ¿Cuánto duele cuando terminas con alguien que si amas? -Se sentó apoyándose en la cabecera de mi cama mirándose las manos, de verdad su comportamiento es extraño.

-Mil veces más doloroso y desgarrador… me imagino que eso sentiría si en algún momento Jasper me dejara – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez y me miro entre sus pestañas… quedándose callada, eso definitivamente era extraño en Alice, por lo que me preocupe de verdad cuando caí en cuenta que esa no es la actitud común de mi amiga…

-Alice, ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué pasa amiga? – Trato de sonreír, fallando estrepitosamente… - Amiga, sabes que puedes confiar en mí… ¿te sientes bien?

-También tengo miedo Bella… - le tome las manos sentándome frente a ella en la cama

-De que tienes miedo amiga…

-Tengo miedo a no poder darle a Jasper lo que el más quiere… o sea nosotros queremos tener hijos, tú lo sabes – me miro con un brillo especial - ¡tengo un retraso de 8 días!

-¡Wow!... Alice pero eso es genial – de pronto caí en cuenta en su confesión - ¿De qué tienes miedo entonces?... ¿No es lo que quieres?

-Si es lo que más quiero… ¿pero si no lo estoy?... yo siento que si… pero no logro verlo claro…

-Alice, hagamos un test de embarazo y comprobemos… si no sale positivo tienes que seguir intentando, no siempre estas cosas se dan inmediatamente. –me abrazo fuertemente y se levantó, salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, volvía mi amiga…

Me levante respirando hondo, camine metiéndome en el vestidor a buscar ropa, antes de ducharme. Mire hacia la cama que era un revoltijo de mantas. Me fije en el suelo que mi celular estaba ahí, lo levante, estaba descargado, así que tome el cargador del velador para conectarlo…

-¡Acá los tengo! – Salté con el grito de Alice y me volví hacia ella que sostenía una bolsa y se metió al baño – ven Bella, no puedo hacer esto sola, necesito tu apoyo.

La seguí al baño sobre la encimera del baño desparramo la bolsa, me acerque a mirar y eran unos treinta test de embarazo.

-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando Alice?... desabasteciste toda las farmacias de la ciudad

-No me molestes ahora, pásame cualquiera… - tome una caja rosada y se la extendí. Se sentó en el inodoro para hacer el test, yo la miraba divertida. Termino de hacerlo y lo apoyo en la encimera se lavó las manos y nos sentamos ambas en la orilla de la tina, la abrace - ¿Cuántos minutos son? – Tome la caja del suelo y la leí.

-Tres minutos, si es positivo tendrá unas líneas cruzadas, si es negativo tendrá una sola línea – asintió con la cabeza. Esperamos en silencio los eternos minutos y espere que ella se moviera y no lo hizo así que me levante para mirar el test - ¿quieres saber la respuesta? –le pregunte sin mirarla

-¡Bella! Sí por favor dime… que no puedo más

-Tengo que decirte que tendrás que salir de compras… porque no te alcanzaran 9 meses para comprar todo – me miro con los ojos muy abiertos e hizo el impulso de saltar pero la tome por los brazos – no puedes saltar…

-¡Estoy embarazada!... ¡Estoy embarazada!... – nos abrazamos las dos felices – tengo que decirle a Jazz, pedir la hora con mi ginecólogo y hacer todo, planificar el cuarto del bebe, los nombres, los padrinos… todas las cosas necesarias…

-Alice, cálmate – la tome de los hombros nuevamente – debes ser más relajada, ese nivel de estrés no es bueno… ahora ve a ducharte, después llama a Jasper le invitas a almorzar y le cuentas, después pides la hora al médico… una cosa a la vez – Me volvió a abrazar.

-Bella, estoy tan feliz que estés conmigo ahora, de verdad que eres como mi hermana… y adoro que seas mi familia.

-Te quiero enana hiperactiva… y adoro a tu porotito que crece dentro de ti. Ve a ducharte mientras yo guardo el arsenal de test de embarazos.

Salió riendo de la habitación, me duche pensando en lo que haría esta semana, necesitaba organizarme en escribir y continuar mi historia, además de ver las alternativas de trabajo que postule en la universidad de NY

Había pasado una semana desde la noticia del embarazo de Alice, mi querido amigo estaba más que feliz, sus ojos brillaban y la felicidad que proyectaba era tan evidente que todos en casa estábamos igual. Rose se enteró cuando fue a visitarnos lloramos las tres emocionadas por la noticia y la alegría que nos embargaba. Durante esta semana Alice y Jasper fueron al médico que les tomo los exámenes e hizo la ecografía mostrando a su pequeño o pequeña… no pude evitar ponerme nostálgica…

Aún estaba triste por lo de Jacob a eso sumarle que no me sentía con ánimos de enfrentar a Edward, quien me llamo varias veces en la semana pero desistió al no responderle ninguna llamada. No podía negar que le extrañaba y anhelaba más de lo que se considera correcto escucharlo, la atracción que siento por él es latente, pero nada podía hacer…

Alice había organizado un almuerzo familiar, en un restaurant para dar la noticia a la familia completa. Era todo un suceso, un nuevo Cullen llegaría en al menos siete meses. Ahora estábamos acá entrando al restaurant donde los demás Cullen nos esperaban en la mesa, incluyendo al hombre que se colaba en mis sueños y por supuesto con su novia.

Saludamos a la familia mientras nos sentábamos. Esme y Carlisle miraban felices a su familia, evidentemente ellos disfrutaban de estos momentos… No podía evitar sentirme un tanto incomoda, si bien me consideran su familia y yo también me siento bien con ellos… esto es tan íntimo. Mientras nos tomaban los pedidos mire a Edward sentado junto a Leah conversaba con Jasper. El devolvió la mirada, pero sus ojos eran inexpresivos, él estaba molesto y yo lo sabía. Pero sabía que era la mejor manera de manejar lo que sentía por él…

-Bueno ya que estamos acá disfrutando de una hermosa comida en familia, creo que es el momento de brindar – dijo Jasper por sobre la conversación de la mesa, todos nos fijamos en él y guardamos silencio – Alice amor – ella le tomo la mano a Jasper y le extendió una bolsa de regalo a sus padres.

-Mamá, papá… necesito que abran este regalo – Ellos la miraron extrañada y sacaron el retrato que había en la bolsa. Todos miramos como sus ojos se abrían de la sorpresa… - ¡felicidades serán abuelos!

-Hijos es maravilloso… - les dijo Esme mientras Carlisle miraba la fotografía de la ecografía fascinado. Todos comenzaron a abrazarlos y felicitarlos...

-Bueno ahora el que queda invicto es Edward ¿Cuándo nos harán los honores con Leah? – pregunto Emmett, esperamos la respuesta de parte de él.

-Después de la boda… - dijo Leah – mostrando su mano un hermoso anillo hacia el resto de la familia… cerré los ojos tratando de controlar mis confusas sensaciones – me lo pidió hace tres días y acepte – justamente hace tres días dejo de insistir con sus llamadas… trague en seco, levante la mirada para toparme con la de él, hasta el momento no había dicho nada para rebatir a Leah.

-Si le he pedido que sea mi esposa – dejo de mirarme para brindarle una rápida mirada a su ahora prometida – y ella ha aceptado.

Todos los demás guardaron silencio con la repentina noticia…

-Bueno entonces tenemos que seguir celebrando – dijo Carlisle rodeando la mesa para abrazar a su hijo y posteriormente a su nueva nuera. Esme sollozaba de alegría mientras abrazaba a Edward y besaba su mejilla.

-¿Para cuándo se quieren casar? – pregunto Alice con una extraña expresión en la cara…

- Dentro de 3 meses a lo mucho – respondió Leah – Ya vivimos juntos así que en realidad necesitamos formalizar nuestra relación ¿verdad mi vida? – beso la mejilla de Edward

-Así es… de eso queríamos hablar con ustedes mamá… ahora no se si Alice querrá participar en la organización con la noticia de mi nuevo sobrino.

Ellos siguieron hablando y conversando… yo quería salir de ahí, pero tenía que soportar por mis amigos, más que mal es su familia… el problema era mío al mezclar las cosas… ahora era más inalcanzable que nunca… en el fondo de mi cabeza resonó la frase "_La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener_" el golpeteo de mi corazón fue un tanto doloroso, quizás por todas las cosas que había pasado en esta semana… me sentí sacudida por el hombro cuando enfoque hacia el lado mirando a Rose.

-Bella ¿estás bien?... estas muy pálida – la mire pestañeando rápido y negué con la cabeza.

-Voy al baño… - me levante sin mirar a nadie y camine hacía el baño de mujeres, entre y moje mi cara con agua helada, tenía una necesidad imperiosa de llorar, pero debía controlarme… aspire fuerte y me acomode el pelo. Abrí la puerta del baño para salir y el perfume delicioso de Edward lleno mis sentidos, mi corazón anhelo tanto el aroma aunque sea una tortura, mire a mi alrededor y ahí estaba apoyado en la pared mirándome, avanzo a hacia mí y me tomo del brazo, llevándome.

-¿Qué haces?... – mire alrededor cuando cerró la puerta tras él, estábamos en una especie de patio trasero con varios árboles. Me volví hacía él – Edward, ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué no me contestaste?... – se acercó a mucho más podía ver sus el destello cobrizo en sus oscuras y largas pestañas– Te extrañe tanto esta semana Bella… - cerro los ojos y respiro hondo - Quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento, el domingo pasado…

- ¡Déjame!... – se alejó un poco de mi pasando su mano por el pelo, dándome la espalda - disculpas aceptadas… ahora me voy.

-Bella por favor, de verdad no quiero que estemos enojados… He necesitado de ti – se acercó nuevamente y acomodo mi pelo detrás de la oreja – volvamos a ser amigos… te prometo que me portare bien – suspire, yo de verdad no quería ser su amiga, ¿pero qué otra alternativa tenia?

-No lo creo Edward… ¿quieres que te felicite?... bueno felicidades por tu futuro matrimonio Edward, de verdad espero que seas muy feliz – respire profundo y lo trate de esquivar para irme nuevamente pero otra vez lo evito…

-Bella, necesitamos hablar… el domingo perdí el control, pero te prometo, que ahora será distinto… juntémonos otro día a conversar…

-Ya no sirve de nada Edward, las cartas están sobre la mesa… por el momento solo puedo pedirte que respetes mi espacio, y yo respetare el tuyo… - me miro con asombro, baje la mirada y camine hacia la puerta, mire los arboles… estos ya tomaban la tonalidad café rojiza del otoño… -aunque no puedo negar que te extrañare - Cerré la puerta tras de mí y volví a la mesa. Jasper y Alice estaban de pie con sus abrigos esperándome… llegue a ellos tome mi abrigo, me despedí de Esme y Carlisle y salí al frio aire otoñal de Nueva York.

…

-¿Estas nerviosa? – me pregunto Jasper cuando le toco la luz roja, le mire y sonreí.

-Un poco, hace alrededor de un mes que no sé nada de él, será extraño. ¿Esto es normal para una pareja que se divorcia? – sonrió y continuo conduciendo.

-La verdad que los términos son variados de acuerdo a cada pareja. Algunas personas no puedes estar en la misma sala y solo litigan los abogados, pero en tú caso es mucho más fácil… ya tiene el acuerdo del contrato pre matrimonial, es mucho más cómodo y ágil.

-Es verdad… después de estas firmas seré soltera nuevamente – suspire.

-Así es… espero que no caigan tantos pretendientes… ya basta con el desconocido que te manda rosas todas las semanas – se carcajeo – lástima que a Alice le da asco el aroma ahora – Reí con ganas porque era verdad, ya no puede entrar en mi habitación.

-Si supiera quién es, le pediría que cambiara el tipo de flor porque de verdad también me tiene un poco mareada el aroma…

-Ya llegamos… es la hora querida Bella.

Salimos del coche y caminamos por el estacionamiento hasta el ascensor del edificio… mi estómago se revolvió cuando pensé en que él estaría acá y lo vería, lo había extrañado tal como le había dicho. Durante este mes evite ir a almorzar los domingos donde Esme para no verlo disfrutando con su novia, y para compensar mis ausencias iba un día a la semana a cenar con Esme y Carlisle…

Entramos en una sala con una gran mesa ovalada, el ventanal daba hacía los edificios majestuosos del WTC, la vista es espectacular. Me senté donde Jazz me indico a esperar.

-Buenos días… - La voz de Jake lleno la sala y me levante sin controlar mis impulsos y rodee la mesa para abrazarlo – Bella, estas preciosa – me devolvió el abrazo cuando otro hombre bajito entraba detrás de él a la sala y se sentaba.

-Te extrañe, siempre extrañare a mi mejor amigo. – le susurre contra su hombro.

-Yo también te he extrañado pequeña – me guio de vuelta a la silla y él se sentó junto a su abogado… Jasper me apretó la muñeca antes de hablar.

-Isabella, ya ha firmado los papeles del divorcio y espero que tú Jacob también lo hagas – me contuve de reír por la voz profunda y profesional de Jasper, este abrió la carpeta con los documentos y yo me recargue en la silla mirando alrededor.

-Sí, ya los hemos leído y están perfectos – respondió Jake mientras su abogado le pasaba una carpeta a Jasper – sólo queda saber qué hacemos con la representación que tengo de las acciones de la empresa de Isabella –le preste atención, eso era lo principal que quería hablar hoy.

-Jacob, he hablado con Jasper y la verdad es que quisiera que te quedaras con las acciones en su totalidad… quiero que te hagas cargo de ellas como dueño y accionista de la empresa de mi padre…

-Bella, no puedo aceptar, es el trabajo de toda la vida de tu padre… puedo representarte pero esas acciones deben ser tuyas.

-Jacob, tú podrás manejar mejor la empresa de esa forma, lo único que te puedo pedir es que sigas la línea de trabajo de mi padre, procura el bienestar de sus trabajadores y hacer crecer la empresa. ¿Lo harías por mí?

-Bella, es demasiado dinero, no es justo… - miro a Jasper quien obviamente compartía la visión de Jacob, suspire resignada.

-Jacob, acéptalo… ahora no puedes ejercer la abogacía, por favor… no puedo confiar en nadie más que tú, conoces la empresa, tienes ya acciones en ellas… y yo no entiendo nada del mercado de capitales para hacerla crecer… por favor.

-Hagamos este trato, yo trabajo con las representaciones de las acciones y de las ganancias tu obtendrás el 70% eso dará estabilidad a la corporación y los demás accionistas no sentirán amenazados sus capitales, esto podemos manejarlo en un plazo de tres años y posterior puedo ir comprando tus acciones en paquetes parciales… de esta forma puedo manejarlo, de otra manera no. Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no me gusta tener algo que no he ganado por mi esfuerzo. – Le sonreí entendiendo su punto de vista y lo que me dijo del mercado de capitales, mire a Jasper quien parecía satisfecho con la respuesta de Jacob.

-Me parece una propuesta muy buena Isabella – Dijo Jazz mirándome - ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Si es lo que quieres y es lo mejor para la empresa, yo no tengo problemas.

-Entonces ahora, firmaremos en contrato y redactare el convenio comercial de acuerdo a lo conversado Jacob, te lo enviare para que los revises con tus abogados - Jasper y el abogado intercambiaron documentos mientras nosotros conversábamos.

-Quiero devolverte las llaves de tú departamento Bella – me extendió el juego de llaves sobre la mesa – yo ya me fui a Seattle, solo he venido para firmar los papeles y los acuerdos. Puedes volver a tu casa cuando quieras

-Gracias Jacob – tome las llaves desde la mesa, sonriéndole – espero que en Seattle puedas encontrar la felicidad…

No sé si fue porque ya no era una mujer casada, o porque las cosas comenzaban a ser distintas pero la perspectiva de mi vida se presentaba como un desafío… el aire arremolino las hojas en el Central Park, sonreí porque las estaciones intermedias representaban mi vida. Mi celular vibro en el bolsillo de mi abrigo lo saque y mire el número que no reconocí.

-¡aló!

-¿Srta. Swan?

-Con ella… ¿con quién hablo?

-Buenas tardes, usted habla con Peter Odom, encargado de desarrollo pedagógico en la universidad de Nueva York – contuve la respiración –Su postulación para la pasantía catedrática en Filología ha sido aceptada.

-Esa es una estupenda noticia Sr. Odom – me contuve de gritar de alegría había postulado al cargo cuando llegue a NY y ahora era una hermosa oportunidad para comenzar esta nueva etapa.

-Esta pasantía es de medio tiempo, así que esperamos se pueda presentar en nuestras oficinas el próximo jueves. Mi secretaria le enviara vía un correo electrónico los antecedentes de la cita para ese día.

-Muchas gracias

-Buenas tardes Srta. Swan.

Me deje caer sobre la banca más próxima, jubilosa por estas nuevas oportunidades. Llena de alegrías y sueños los mismos que he tenido desde hace mucho, ahora nada me ataba para cumplirlos…

Estaba entrando al vestíbulo cuando Alice, venia hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa…

-¡Bella! Nuevamente te ha llegado un ramo de rosas hermoso – me tomo de la mano para llevarme al living – pero ahora viene con algo más.

-¡Por fin una tarjeta! – me reí por la emoción que le causaba una tarjeta a Alice.

-No tonta… - ya entrabamos en el living cuando un arreglo más grande que los anteriores estaba frente a mí... – ¡ahora terminara el misterio! ¿Qué te parece Bella? – la mire mientras se apretaba la nariz con la mano por el olor a las rosas, lentamente las flores dejaron de ocultar al mensajero dejando ver unos conocidos y amigables ojos tras los níveos pétalos.

:::::::::: o :::::::::::::

**Estoy muy contenta con sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos…. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?**

**Muchas gracias…. Por todo su cariño.**

**Un beso,**

**Axavenus**


	16. Oportunidades

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

**Capítulo 16 – Oportunidades **

**BPOV**

-Bella, ¿te gustaron las flores que te he enviado? – pestañee idiotamente todavía esperando las cámaras escondidas, la cantarina risa de Alice se elevaba todavía más cuando no salía del asombro.

-Benjamín… ¿tú has hecho esto durante un mes? – dejo el arreglo sobre la mesa de centro y se acercó a mí, llevándome hasta el sillón y sentándose junto a mí.

-¿Te he ofendido? – Su mirada era acongojada – no era mi intensión…

-Tranquilo Benjamín, al contrario me halaga… - mire sobre el hombro de él y Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja, entrecerré los ojos, volví a fijarme en Benjamín, acaricie su mejilla – el problema es que no sabíamos quien las enviaba, así que con Alice barajamos distintas posibilidades… - eso desinflo la esperanza que de alguna manera sea "él". Benjamín se volvió hacia Alice y ella se levantó besando suavemente su mejilla dejándonos solos.

-Bella… - su voz era un suave arrullo – te he enviado estas flores como preludio… - tomo mis manos suavemente llevándolas a sus labios y besándolas suavemente – para una invitación a cenar y conocernos más – me mordí el labio entendiendo el trasfondo de todo.

-Me encantaría conocerte más Benjamín… o sea como amigos ¿pero porque me enviaste flores por un mes sin tarjeta? – Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con sinceridad – simplemente tuve que volver a Londres durante este mes y de alguna manera quería ser yo el que te las entregara y viera tu reacción… bueno por eso estoy acá ahora.

-Eres amoroso Benjamín, no tenías que tomarte molestias…

-No son molestias Bella, me agradas e intrigas bastante, la vez que te vi en el club y lo poco que conversamos me dejaste fascinado – no pude evitar sonrojarme, increíblemente sus sinceras palabras me provocaron un escalofrío, no uno malo, sino más bien un estremecimiento sobrecogedor…

-A mí también me gustaría conocerte Benjamín. Pero hoy podrías quedarte a cenar acá con nosotros porque tengo que darles una noticia importante a los chicos, ¿Qué te parece?

-Genial, si crees que puedes compartirla conmigo no hay problema. Me esperas tengo que ir a dejar el bolso a mi cuarto y vuelvo enseguida…

Subí las escaleras y entre en mi cuarto corriendo, hoy había sido un día de altos y bajos… ya oficialmente era soltera dejando un etapa oscura en mí vida, me aceptaron en un la universidad con un trabajo soñado y ahora descubría que mi admirador secreto era Benjamín… ¿Por qué pensé en algún momento que sería otra persona?

Baje directo al living donde Jasper conversaba con su primo, teniendo a Alice en sus piernas y el acariciando el pequeño bulto en el vientre de mi amiga. Me senté junto a Benjamín, sin interrumpir la conversación y les sonreí, mí querido amigo me miro entendiendo y se quedó callado esperando a que hablara

-Bueno hoy tengo varias noticias que contarles… - suspire profundamente – me llamaron de la universidad de NY, para trabajar en la cátedra de Filología y el jueves tengo que tomar el cargo.

-Eso es estupendo Bella… es lo que querías – Alice se paró para abrazarme - ¿algo más que quieras contarnos? – entrecerró los ojos

-Bueno, soy una mujer libre – le sonreí a Jasper y vi como Benjamín se tensaba – he firmado el divorcio… y lo último es que recupere mi departamento – me mordí el labio por el ceño fruncido de Alice, así que se sentó junto a mí.

-No es necesario que vuelvas ahí… esta es tu casa Bella – me dijo Jasper paternalmente – no me gustaría que estés sola cuando nos tienes a nosotros – me levante y lo abrace besando su mejilla. Benjamín miraba nuestra interacción entre asombrado y confundido.

-Lo sé Jazz, y soy feliz viviendo con ustedes… pero necesito mi propio espacio. No lo tomes a mal… los quiero.

-Bella, creo que algo que tenemos que conversar más tarde, además ya tengo hambre – Alice se puso de pie y sobándose con ternura su vientre nos miraba mientras nos reíamos.

-No podemos hacer esperar a una mujer embarazada – dijo Jasper levantándose y tomando la cara de Alice entre sus manos para besar su boca, con tanta ternura.

Disfrutamos de una deliciosa cena, mientras comíamos las miradas de Benjamín se cruzaban con las mías… no podía negar que era muy bello, sus ojos almendrados y brillantes destellaban en un profundo color miel, su piel tenía un toque bronceado y sus labios llenos, sin miedos me imagine tocarlos… Ahora era una mujer libre. ¿Por qué pensé que cuando lo fuera, serian otros labios los que anhelaría? un atisbo de tristeza me invadió, que puedo hacer cuando el hombre que se cuela todas las noches en tus sueños tiene dueña… una orgullosa y radiante novia, que se vanagloria enseñando un anillo que podría dar de comer a un hogar de niños, por varios meses.

Aleje esos pensamientos, enfocándome en que esta era una señal, sin saberlo el atractivo Benjamín llegó justo en el momento que podía tomar decisiones sin pensar en alguien más y cuando nuevas puertas se abren en mi camino, debía dejar de pensar en Edward Cullen y en esa posibilidad que nunca existió.

…

La entrevista con Peter Odom, fue muy buena e instructiva para las nuevas expectativas laborales en la universidad. Tendría que desarrollar mini cátedras de Filología como parte del electivo en literatura universal, las expectativas y el desarrollo de la malla curricular era emocionante, un nuevo mundo por descubrir.

-¿Qué sientes por Benjamín? – me pregunto Alice recostada en el sillón leyendo una revista.

-mmm… es interesante, atento, guapo – me mordí el labio - es un buen tipo – Alice dejo la revista a un lado y me miro profundamente.

-¿Qué es lo que evita que aceptes algo más con él? – su mirada suspicaz trataba de atravesarme como rayos X.

-Es que no siento lo mismo… o sea es perfecto como para comenzar a salir…

-Pero no es mi hermano ¿verdad? – me senté en el suelo apoyando mi cabeza en la protuberancia de su vientre, suspire profundamente.

-Tu hermano es electrizante… siempre he sido segura de mi misma, pero tu hermano me desarma… - sus manos acariciaron mi pelo – pero él eligió y nada puedo hacer al respecto… no es que este enamorada, pero hubiese sido fácil estar con él

-Te entiendo. Pero como bien dices ya eligió, mal si me lo permites pero fue su decisión. No entiendo que le ve a la idiota de Leah, es una perra con todas sus letras. – se rio - ¿sabes que tiene de los nervios a Esme con lo de la boda?

-Enserio, pero si Esme es un amor, llena de paciencia… - mi celular vibro recibiendo un mensaje -

-La muy perra tiene un gusto horrible en decoración, y es tan ostentosa… que raya en la vulgaridad – me reí por la franqueza de Alice.

-Es Emmett, me pide que vaya a la clínica… necesita manos para un rescate que hicieron – Me levante del suelo - voy a buscar mi chaqueta para ir a ayudarle.

-Que lastima que por el embarazo no me deje ir a ayudarle, adoro ver a mi hermano salvando animalitos… ¿Vas en la moto? – asentí con la cabeza mientras le respondía a Emmett – sabes que a Jazz no le hace gracia que andes en moto en NY.

-Tengo que aprovecharla porque en el invierno no puedo usarla… así que nos vemos… si llama Esme dile que si iré a almorzar el domingo, ya no me quedan excusas. – Alice se rio.

-Claro… ya se está poniendo pesada donde no quieres ir ¿Qué te parece si invitamos a Benjamín?...

-Como quieras… además así no toco el violín entre todas las parejitas – me fui entre las risas de ambas.

Llegue a la veterinaria en media hora, algo que con automóvil es imposible… ¡adoro mi motocicleta! Entre en la recepción, Lauren estaba detrás del mostrador con el pelo desordenado.

-Hola Lauren…

-Bella, ¿Qué bueno que viniste?, ven necesitamos muchas manos que nos ayuden -Pase por el mostrador, y vi a las otras ayudantes y técnicas veterinarias ocupadas y con la misma expresión de angustia – ha habido un rescate simultaneo por parte de la NYPD y la clínica ha recibido una parte de ellos.

-En lo que pueda ayudar sólo tienes que decírmelo – Ella sonrió, no era primera vez que estaba en esta situación hace dos semanas con Rose vinimos a ver unos cachorros que necesitaban relacionarse con humanos para que pudieran ser adoptados, me ofrecí de voluntaria cuando ellos necesitaran ayuda en esta noble labor - ¿Dónde está Emmett? – entramos en una sala donde estaban los casilleros de los empleados.

-Está en cirugía, entre los animales rescatados hay un perro que tenía un alambre incrustado en la pata… - me indico un casillero vacío – deja tus cosas acá y ponte esta ropa… - extendió el brazo alcanzándome una camiseta y un pantalón azul, la mire confundida y aterrada, al ver mi expresión se rio por lo bajo – nada de sangre ni supuración Bella así que no te preocupes, pero tenemos que bañar a unos cachorros de gato.

Después de cambiarme y seguirla nos adentramos a otra habitación con mesones de acero inoxidable y unas cuantas bañeras, en uno de los cubículos con rejas habían por lo menos ocho pequeños gatitos persas, cuando me acerque a mirarlos tan pequeñitos e inocentes comenzaron a maullar finito.

-¿Son estos Lauren? – metí mi dedo entre la reja para tocarlos, eran tan tiernos aunque algunos estaban en evidente estado de desnutrición y muchos sus ojitos estaban con infección.

-Sí, aunque en la otra sala hay dos camadas más… estos desgraciados los criaban para venderlos… se encontraron seis hembras adultas y dos machos su estado es lamentable. – Suspiro y una lágrima se resbalo por su mejilla - ¿Cómo puede haber gente tan despiadada? – lo mismo pensaba yo mientras acariciaba a un pequeño gatito, podía sentir sus pequeñitas costillas entre sus pelaje, Lauren se recompuso y me indico que comenzaríamos bañando a esta camada para que se los desparasitaran interiormente y les pusieran vitaminas.

Después de lavarlos y prepararlos arreglamos y desinfectamos su jaula para acomodarlos y que estuvieran calentitos. Estaba acomodando un guatero tibio en la jaula cuando entro Paul, el veterinario socio de Emmett

-Chicas, vengo a ver a los pequeños– Sonreí tomando a uno de los más pequeñitos y lo coloque sobre la mesa, acariciando su ahora suave pelaje gris, Paul lo reviso, mientras Lauren me entregaba pequeñas mamaderas para que alimentáramos a los bebes.

Después de repetir toda la labor con las otras tres camadas, me senté sobre la mesa moviendo mi cuello en círculos, relajando la tensión.

-El día se me paso muy rápido – abrí los ojos al sentir la voz ronca de Emmett – gracias Bella por venir – sus ojos estaban cristalinos y su expresión de niño herido era sobrecogedora, me baje de la mesa y trate de abrazarlo por la cintura.

-¡No estés triste mi oso favorito!... – me devolvió el abrazo, pero guardo silencio por unos minutos - ¿quieres ver a los bebes? Están como nuevos, calentitos, esponjosos y llenitos – mire su cara y su expresión seguía siendo triste, tire de su mano y lo lleve junto a la jaula donde estaban los gatitos durmiendo todos entrelazados.

-Adoro mi trabajo, desde que se murió mi perra Layca, siempre quise ser veterinario… pero es frustrante ver que hay humanos tan despiadados – me rodeo con sus brazos.

-¿Comiste algo Em?... vamos a comer así podrás ver el vaso medio lleno, porque así como hay quienes dañan, hay muchos como tú que los salva, los cuida y aman. – Sonrió aunque la alegría no llego a sus ojos – le tome del brazo y salimos al pasillo - ¿sabes el chiste de los pollitos? – su carcajada rompió el aire y yo reí con él… este es mi oso.

-Eres un sol Bella Swan, gracias por estar acá.

…

Rebusque en mi joyero la delgada gargantilla que Charlie me regalo para mi graduación, el colgante un hermoso zafiro en forma de lágrima que combina perfectamente con mi chaleco de cachemira azul con escote en v, termine de aplicarme brillo en los labios y salí de mi dormitorio después de acomodar mi cama.

Respire hondo al salir del dormitorio, sabía que hoy lo vería, después de casi un mes y medio, me infunde de valor porque tendría que aguantar el brillo del diamante en la mano de Leah.

Entre a la cocina para tomar una barra de cereal y mientras me sentaba en el taburete entro Jasper con Benjamín, su sonrisa se ensancho cuando me vio… definitivamente ellos tenían algo en común, la tibieza de sus miradas era en definitiva lo que los entrelazaba genéticamente…

-¿no harás yoga hoy? – me pregunto Jazz tomando un tazón para servirse café.

-No, Alice me dijo que tendríamos que ir temprano donde Esme. Tú madre también ira a almorzar, así que necesita ayuda – Vi cómo se tensó Jasper y decidí cambiar de tema - ¿Tomaste desayuno Benjamín? – Le pregunte cuando se sentó a mí lado.

-Si antes de salir del hotel. Estas preciosa esta mañana– me dijo acariciando mi mejilla – le sonreí sonrojándome

-Eso lo dices porque ya tengo el pelo domado – su carcajada fue imitada por Jazz…

- Cuidado primo… esas son arenas movedizas – El tono de su voz era divertido pero con una inflexión de amenaza, lo mire furiosa mientras el salía de la cocina.

-¿Por qué Jasper es así contigo? – me pregunto Benjamín mirando hacia donde había salido mi nuevo mejor amigo.

-No es sólo él, Emmett es igual… soy como la hermana menor, es adorable pero otras veces es un fastidio.

-¿Edward no es igual? – había suspicacia en su pregunta, lo mire a los ojos buscando el trasfondo.

-Sí, él es más sobreprotector… pero ahora está enfocado en su prometida – Asintió satisfecho por mi respuesta - ¿Me esperas en el living?... voy a buscar a Alice para que nos marchemos.

Llegamos a la casa de Esme y Carlisle quienes nos esperaban felices. Los chicos nos ayudaron a pelar tomates en la gran cocina de la familia, Cullen, mientras Esme preparaba la salsa boloñesa y yo la bechamel para la lasagna… Alice estaba revisando sentada en la isla el libro de la boda de Edward y Leah, con cara de asco.

-Mamá… ¿Cómo puede querer incluir en la decoración dorado y verde? ¡No es el carnaval de Río! – cerro el libro de golpe y lo alejo como si le produjera urticaria.

-Alice, estoy haciendo lo posible…– respiro profundo Esme, mientras yo reía por lo bajo – de verdad porque no se le ocurra nada más.

Una vez terminadas las salsas, comenzamos a armar la lasagna y esta vez nos ayudó Alice. Los chicos se habían ido al living a mirar la televisión. Nos sentamos en la isla de la cocina mientras nuestra preparación se cocinaba en el horno.

-¿Crees que Jasper estará bien con su mamá acá? – le pregunto Esme preocupada a Alice, quien frunció el ceño, arreglando las servilletas.

-Él dijo que no le importa que Didyme este acá, pero que no le iba a aguantar ningún veneno hacia mí. – Suspiro profundo acariciándose el vientre – No entiendo como ella puede albergar alguna esperanza que Jazz me deje… y vuelva con esa arrastrada de María.

-Se morirá antes que eso pase Alice, tu esposo te adora y te ama… jamás existirá otra mujer para él. – La abrace y bese el tope de su cabeza

-Lo sé amiga… de eso no tengo dudas, pero no deja de ser molesto que tu suegra sea una vieja desagradable… - me reí y Esme la miro divertida conteniendo la risa.

Preparamos el comedor entre las tres esperando que llegaran los demás invitados, una vez listo me senté en el brazo del sillón donde estaba Benjamín conversando con Carlisle, el me miro y sonrío cálidamente. Me volví al ruido procedente del pasillo donde entraron Leah y Edward, seguidos por Esme.

Mire a Edward, lo había extrañado durante todo este tiempo, su apariencia siempre pulcra ahí estaba presente pero las ojeras marcadas eran otra cosa, se paró al costado de Carlisle, dándole un abrazo cariñoso a su padre. Miro hacia la dirección nuestra y se acercó extendiéndole una mano a Benjamín, me quede mirándolo, me acerque y le bese la mejilla, mis labios quemaron al sentir su cálida piel.

-Bella… ¿Cómo has estado? – lo mire a los ojos y en ellos había anhelo, me mordí el labio nerviosa por también anhelarlo, mire por sobre su hombro y Leah nos estaba observando.

-Bien Edward, ¿Cómo estás tú? – me moví incomoda cuando Leah llego a su lado y el cerro los ojos un segundo.

-He estado bien, gracias por preguntar –se volvió hacia Leah.

-Hola Leah – le salude mientras ella tocaba el pecho de Edward, enseñando la roca que tenía en su mano derecha.

-Bella, siempre tan amorosa… ¿no te había visto hace tiempo en la casa de "mis" suegros? – me dieron muchas ganas de reírme en su cara por la estupidez, pero siempre digna.

-Si ellos me han invitado cada vez… pero como no he podido venir los domingos ceno con ellos cualquier día en la semana… Con Esme y Carlisle nos llevamos tan bien que no es necesario tener que venir sólo en estas ocasiones… las puertas de esta casa siempre están abiertas para mí. – La actitud de Leah cambio y mire a Edward que sonreía en mi dirección, era tan extraña su forma de actuar… Ella pareció cambiar de estrategia porque recién reparo en mi acompañante.

-¿No me presentas mi amor? – le dijo a Edward

-Leah, te presento a Benjamín Malek, primo de mis cuñados. Benjamín ella es Leah mi novia – Benjamín le tendió una mano a Leah cortésmente.

-¿Malek?... – le pregunto mientras estrechaba la mano de Benjamín - ¿es procedente de que país?

-Egipto, nací ahí mi padre es egipcio y mi madre es inglesa – Le sonreí a Benjamín, en nuestras cenas habíamos conversado de nuestras familias y lejos la de él es mucho más interesante… el enigmático Egipto, me hizo prometerle que cuando quisiera conocer el país el me llevaría.

Esme nos avisó que pasáramos al comedor, acompañe a Benjamín hasta el gran comedor de la casa Cullen, le indicaba que tomara asiento mientras yo iba a ayudar a Esme.

Estábamos repartiendo la lasagna en trozos cuando llego Rosalie a la cocina, soltando el aire.

-Mi mamá me tiene vuelta loca… ¡Todavía quedan dos semanas para que vuelva a Londres!

-Hija no puede ser tan malo… - le contesto Esme

-Esme, de verdad no ha dejado tranquila a Emma, la niña esta odiosa porque ella está todo el tiempo restringiéndola… ahora entiendo porque mi padre se divorció de ella – Se sentó en un taburete - estuve a punto de no venir, cuando le comenzó a criticar a Emmett que el debió estudiar algo que realmente valiera la pena en vez de estar sacando pulgas en animales – quede en shock con lo que dijo Rose, no puede existir alguien tan desagradable… mi teoría es que los gemelos Hale sacaron toda su calidez de parte de su padre.

-Yo tratare de controlarla Rose, la conozco hace años y sé cómo es – le respondió Esme molesta por lo que le dijo de Emmett. Tenía una curiosidad morbosa por conocer a Didyme.

Una vez en el comedor, comenzamos a comer entre conversaciones distendidas, no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Edward, que estaba sentado junto a Leah frente a mí.

-Ahora entiendo porque Rosalie esta excedida de peso, querida Esme – dijo Didyme arrastrando las palabras, sentada al inicio de la mesa frente a Esme, quien arrugo el ceño.

-Espero que lo que vas a decir sea algo agradable Didyme, recuerda que estas en mi casa

-Esme querida, es tu casa pero Rosalie es mi hija, si sigue así le hará el peso a tu hijo – Carlisle apretó la mandíbula, mire sobre la mesa donde mis amigos parecieron no escuchar a la desatinada mujer y continuaron con sus conversaciones, de verdad que es una mujer odiosa.

Había terminado el almuerzo donde mis amigos hicieron oídos sordos a los comentarios mordaces de su madre por ayudar a retirar la mesa y la forma en que ella ignoraba a Alice.

Lavamos y ordenamos las cosas del almuerzo entre Alice, Rose y yo. Esme estaba en su estudio con Leah revisando los preparativos para la boda, que para mi sorpresa se realizaría dentro de dos meses.

Cuando terminamos camine hacia la terraza, no me sentía cómoda con tanta gente, necesitaba aire. Abrí la puerta hacia el patio trasero donde las hermosas flores de Esme formaban un bello jardín. Me senté en la escalera de la terraza disfrutando de la brisa fresca que desordenaba mi cabello. Respire profundo, llenando mis pulmones de aire, tratando de contener esa sensación de pérdida que siento cada vez que pienso en Edward.

Repetí en mi mente las preguntas de Alice… _¿Qué sientes por Benjamín? ¿Qué es lo que evita que aceptes algo más con él?_ Me pase los dedos por mi pelo frustrada… levante la vista y al final del jardín estaba él, anteriormente mucho tiempo atrás en ese mismo lugar lo había encontrado. Me levante sin pensarlo y camine hacia él, estaba a unos pasos de ahí cuando él se volvió y me miro con sus profundos ojos verdes.

-Te extrañe Edward – avance los pasos que nos separaban y abrace su cintura, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, al principio no reacciono pero pronto me rodeo con sus brazos, sentí que aspiraba tan profundo como lo había hecho yo, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y a través de la tela escuchaba el corazón de él latiendo en el mismo compas.

-También te extrañe Bella… - apretó su agarre en mi cintura, yo levante la mirada y me conmoví con su belleza

-¿Estas muy cansado? – le pregunte delineando sus ojeras

-Un poco – siguió mirándome y lentamente me soltó suavemente. El aire se interpuso entre nosotros y el frio me hizo cruzar mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Edward… ¿quieres seguir siendo mi amigo? – al decir esas palabras él me tomo el rostro, conteniéndose lo sé, lo vi en sus ojos….

-Bella, es lo único que soy digno de ofrecerte… - me soltó nuevamente - podemos conversar, no aquí… cuando tú quieras… sólo te pido, no me vuelvas a alejar de ti, te lo estoy pidiendo con sinceridad Bella… no me alejes otra vez.

Camino de vuelta a la casa de sus padres y yo me quede ahí, mirando cómo se iba y absorbiendo sus palabras… volví nuevamente hacia la terraza mucho tiempo después de que él se fuera.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces acá fuera? Esta demasiado helado – sentí una chaqueta que me envolvía los hombros, el aroma era a almizcle y especias.

-Benjamín – suspire, mientras lo miraba y me apoyaba en su hombro.

-Bella, eres una mujer muy extraña lo sabias – me reí

-¿extraña como tú tía? – le empuje el hombro y su brazo envolvió mi cintura. ¿Por qué la sensación es tan distinta?

-Jamás como mi tía, ni mi madre la soporta – apretó su agarre levemente – Lo que te quería decir es que eres una mujer extraña tus pensamientos son impredecibles y estas llena de sorpresas, además de ser muy sexy…

-No juegues Benjamín, Jazz ya te advirtió… "Arenas movedizas" ¿no recuerdas?

-Si lo recuerdo – beso mi sien y aspiro profundo – pero no me importa hundirme, creo que tú lo vales. – Me tense y no quise mirarlo, porque me sentía realmente mal… a mí me gusta Edward Cullen lo tengo muy claro, me fascina, por ese motivo me siento mal porque sus palabras fueron muy sinceras…

-Dame tiempo Ben… - volvió a besar mi sien y yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Estoy lleno de paciencia…

::::::::: o :::::::::::::

**¡Quiero saber que les ha parecido!**

**Estoy muy contenta con sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos….**

**Muchas gracias…. Me hacen muy feliz**

**Cariños**

**Axavenus**


	17. Jugando Con Fuego

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 – Jugando con Fuego<strong>

**BPOV**

Me baje del mini Cooper en el estacionamiento destinado a los docentes de la universidad de NY, respire hondo porque esto es lo que amo, lo que quiero y lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer de la mejor manera.

Entre en la oficina de admisión, una mujer de unos cuarenta años muy guapa, con el cabello rubio rojizo me recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Eres Isabella Swan? – Me tendió la mano y le respondí el saludo.

-Así es… ¿Es usted la Sra. Gennaro?

-Mi nombre es Tanya, puedes llamarme así, señora no por favor- ambas reímos - soy la encargada del departamento de admisión, se bienvenida a nuestro equipo docente.

-Gracias Tanya. Hoy comienza mi clase, por lo que necesito los documentos del alumnado inscrito.

-¿Te entregaron las claves de acceso a la intranet?

-Sí, ya están activas… - la vibración de mi celular me distrajo– en ellas tengo la información de la sala y la distribución horaria – le respondí mientras abría el mensaje que me llego.

_Serás la mejor, no lo dudes… un beso Benjamín_

Sonreí por la atención y lo amoroso que es Benjamín… suspire mirando la hora, en treinta minutos comenzaba mi clase. Así que deje la oficina de admisión despidiéndome de Tanya. La sala dispuesta estaba en esta ala en el tercer pasillo, entre en el aula desocupada y acomode mis pertenencias, comenzaría solo con cinco estudiantes, al ser un electivo pueden prescindir del ramo, espero que pronto se inscriban más.

Tome nuevamente en mis manos mi celular, me revolví en mi cama toda la noche pensando en él después de verlo ayer y sentir su aroma, ¿debía llamarlo? sus palabras y la forma de pedirme que no lo alejara nuevamente combinado con su aroma varonil, la fuerza de sus brazos envolviéndome… Pinche su número esperando que me contestara

-Bella… - susurro cuando contesto al tercer tono.

-¿No te molesto verdad?

-Nunca Bella… me alegra que me llamaras – sonreí ese es el Edward que me gusta.

-Quería contarte que hoy comienzo a dar clases en la universidad… - Que infantil sonó eso pero ¿Qué más podría decirle?

-Eso es perfecto Bella, felicitaciones. – Me mordí el labio ansiosa, ¿Qué responderá?

-Me gustaría verte nuevamente Edward– no alcance a cerrar la boca cuando las palabras salieron de mí corazón.

-Te parece si el miércoles nos juntamos – me contesto inmediatamente dibujando una sonrisa en mí rostro – También quiero verte pronto.

-Me encantaría… esta semana estaré en la veterinaria de Emmett durante las tardes… - guardo silencio un rato - ¿hay algún problema?

-Ninguno Bella, te paso a buscar a la veterinaria… Te deseo lo mejor para hoy, ¿no te molesta que te llame en la tarde?

-No hay problema, esperare tu llamada.

-Perfecto, nos vemos el miércoles.

-Nos vemos… - colgué la llamada, sintiendo el remolino de emociones en mi interior. Levante la cabeza cuando dos de mis nuevos alumnos entraron a la sala, mirándome con sorpresa de pies a cabeza… lo sé no soy el vejestorio que se esperaban… les sonreí dándoles la bienvenida.

Llegue a las dos de la tarde a casa, feliz por mi primera clase, el grupo de cinco alumnos son excepcionales, subí a mi habitación a cambiarme para almorzar e irme a la veterinaria, me cambie mi hermoso traje Dolce & Gabbana colgándolo en el vestidor, tomando mis jeans y un sweater violeta, cuando termine de vestirme y calzarme las botas baje a la cocina con mi bolso cruzado y la chaqueta de cuero en la otra mano. Cuando entre solo estaba Sara terminando de picar unas zanahorias.

-Hola Sara… - camine hacia el refrigerador para servirme un vaso de agua mineral.

-Bella, ¿vas a almorzar? – me pregunto apuntando un recipiente con lechugas.

-Sí, muero de hambre… ¿Dónde está Alice? – le pregunte preparando el aderezo para mi ensalada.

-Fue a la boutique y posteriormente iría a almorzar con la señora Esme y la señorita Leah. ¿Quieres atún o pollo con tu ensalada?

-¿En serio?... Wow, espero que no se convierta en una batalla campal – nos reímos juntas sabiendo cómo es Alice eso es mucho pedir – Quiero pollo…

-ok, por cierto llego un nuevo ramo de flores a tú nombre, esta vez son fresias de distintos colores, el arreglo es precioso – sonreí mientras le robaba una lechuga - Está en el arrimo de la entrada principal.

-Ok voy a ver la tarjeta – camine por el pasillo hasta la entrada y el arreglo hermoso lleno de vida estaba justamente sobre el arrimo, una tarjeta blanca, muy distinta a las anteriores destacaba el la cinta, la abrí para leerla…

_El aroma me recuerda que te tuve en mis brazos…_

_E.C._

Saque la tarjeta del arreglo y disfrute del aroma de las flores, volví a leerla… este hombre me encanta, ¿estará todo perdido? Por favor Bella no te hagas ilusiones donde no las hay, me reprendí mentalmente.

Después de almorzar junto a Sara, camine hasta el estacionamiento poniéndome la chaqueta de cuero y el casco, para ir a ayudar a la veterinaria en lo que se necesiten antes de que salga con Edward mañana.

Salí de la ducha, colocándome mi ropa deportiva, ahogue un bostezo de cansancio, estar en la veterinaria es una hermosa experiencia, me tome el pelo con una coleta, mientras bajaba las escaleras para cenar junto a mis mejores amigos. Entre en el comedor donde Jasper ya estaba en la cabecera de la mesa junto a Alice.

-¿Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte? – Jasper negó con la cabeza

-Alice, no me demore tanto… no seas exagerada – me senté en la mesa, justo cuando Sara entraba para servir la cena.

-¿Benjamín cambio de flores porque a mí me dan nauseas? – me pregunto Alice, mientras se servía ensalada.

-No… es otra persona que me envío estas flores – me mordí el labio cortando el filete de pavo

-¿Es muy larga la lista de admiradores?- Jasper alzo la ceja mirándome, yo me reí

-Eso no es lo importante mi amor… ¿Quién te envío ese arreglo? – pregunto Alice ansiosa.

-Es un anónimo – me encanta hacer rabiar a Alice está entrecerró los ojos – y por cierto querido Jazz… no es tan larga la lista.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa Bella, tú sabes quién te envió el arreglo – Nos miramos con Alice y reímos juntas por el comentario de Jasper – No te rías es verdad – afirmo llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

Al terminar la cena nos fuimos al living a ver una película que elegiría Alice, nos tumbamos ambas en el sillón mientras Jasper iba a la cocina a buscar las frambuesas semi congeladas para su amada embarazada.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver? Pregunto mi querido amigo, dejando el recipiente en la mesa.

-Nueve meses…- ambos rodamos los ojos y nos resignamos cuando Alice apretó play y comenzó la película.

…

-¡Uff!... – me pase el dorso de la mano por la frente, tomando en brazos a unos cachorritos rescatados la semana pasada. – ¿Es normal que estén asustados? – le pregunte a Paul que estaba examinándolo mientras lo sujetaba por el lomo

-Los animales reaccionan así por sus traumas – me sonrío mostrando sus blancos dientes – es normal ese comportamiento cuando solo ha recibido maltratos.

-Lo entiendo, pero son pequeños no tienen más de cuatro meses – acaricie su oreja lentamente mientras el perrito tiritaba con la cola entre las piernas.

-Si le demuestran amor de apoco comenzara a confiar en los humanos nuevamente… es como una relación, si demuestras cariño a alguien que lo necesita se rinde a tus pies – su carcajada reboto en la habitación y el perrito tirito más fuerte

-Ahora entiendo porque te llevas tan bien con Emmett. Este es el último cachorro de hoy… ¿más vitaminas? – tome en brazos nuevamente al cachorro.

-Le daré las indicaciones a Lauren, para que ella aplique las vitaminas… por lo menos este pequeño esta con mejor de peso que los demás – acaricio su cabeza - ¿Quieres ir a comer con nosotros? Todos estamos muy contentos que nos estés ayudando- salimos por el pasillo hacia el área de guardería de los animales – lo pasaremos bien.

-Lo siento Paul, no puedo hoy me comprometí con una amigo y voy a salir con él… te lo agradezco, dale mis saludos a los chicos, para la próxima si iré.

Entre en la guardería canina y coloque al cachorrito de labrador en su jaula, acariciando su panza caliente…

-¿Te gusta el cariño verdad?... eres adorable pequeñito – la lengua suave del cachorro me lamio la mano.

-¡Bella!... – grito Jen, otra de las enfermeras veterinarias, asomando la cabeza por la puerta – te busca un tipo modelo de Calvin Klein en la recepción – entrecerró los ojos… ¡lo tenías en secreto! – movió las cejas arriba y abajo - ¿por ese modelito no vas a salir con nosotros?

-Tonta Jen, es un amigo, además del hermano de Emmett, ¿nunca lo habías visto? – negó con la cabeza mientras yo cerraba la jaula y me encaminaba hacía la recepción.

-Si no quieres nada con él… podrías presentármelo – sonrió entrando en un box – Negué con la cabeza.

Llegue a la recepción y ahí estaba él, perfecto, con su traje presumiblemente Armani, su cabello desordenado y una sombra de barba asomando en su mandíbula.

-Edward – se giró mirándome de pies a cabeza y su sexy sonrisa apareció, claro, yo llevaba el traje azul de la veterinaria con un pantalón demasiado grande para mí y un blusón de la misma tela, nada sexy…

-Bella, te llame al celular no contestabas – saque el celular del bolsillo, y comprobé las tres llamadas perdidas, lo mire nuevamente y estaba mirando la consulta, lo había dejado en silencio mientras estaba con los cachorros.

-Em, está orgulloso de su clínica – le dije y él se fijó en mi nuevamente - ¿no la conocías?

-No, estaba en un MBA cuando la abrió y nunca había venido antes. De hecho mi secretaria busco la dirección – lo mire extrañada, eso es parte de las cosas que Alice me contaba de él… era distante e insensible en las los logros de sus hermanos.

-Acompáñame – el tendí la mano para que me siguiera, la tomo reticente mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo.

-¿Qué haces tú acá? – me pregunto cuando entramos en la guardería cerré la puerta tras él y me acerque a la jaula donde los gatitos pequeños jugaban saque al más pequeñito que todavía estaba con su ojito enfermo. Me volví hacía él quien me miro curioso.

-Estoy ayudando con lo que requieran en la clínica, voluntariado – acaricie en mi regazo al gatito que ronroneó con mis cariños - hace unos días llegaron varias camadas de gatos y perros en condiciones deplorables… Tú hermano accedió a atenderlos y procurarles un hogar. – Le tendí al gatito para que lo tomara y me miro asustado – tómalo no muerde… - me reí de mi propio chiste, lo tomo con ambas manos y el pequeñito se hizo un bolita recogiendo sus patas traseras.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con el gato? – me reí de su expresión tomando otro gatito de la jaula.

-Necesitan sociabilizar Edward… deben primeramente confiar en los humanos y después serán aptos para darlos en adopción – puse al segundo gatito en la mesa pasándole una pelotita para que jugara.

-¿Te gusta estar acá?

-Me relaja, es tan distinto a estar encerrada escribiendo… estoy en un momento de vivir experiencias que me llevaran a evocar nuevas emociones… adoro el amor desinteresado que tiene tu hermano por estos animales.

-¿Encuentras que es una hermosa labor lo que hace Emmett? – dejo al gatito sobre la mesa junto al otro cachorro.

-Claro, creo que en la vida debemos buscar la manera de hacer el bien, de ser altruistas, de olvidarnos un poco de tener para lograr el ser, hay cosas mucho más importantes que tener y acumular… Como ves Emmett tiene lo que siempre ha querido, es feliz en lo que hace. El otro día cuando llegaron los animales, él estuvo dos horas en cirugía salvando a un perro, sin dueño que tenía un alambre incrustado en la pata producto del maltrato. Sé que muchos dirán que quizás no valga la pena, es sólo un animal en comparación con quienes salvan humanos, pero él lo hace con tanto amor y pasión… un animal nunca te va agradecerá con palabras o dinero propio, el simple hecho de vivir es el mejor precio que el recibe. Es hermoso, mucho más altruista de lo que yo alguna vez podría ser. – Guardo silencio, mientras yo dejaba a los bebes en su jaula.

Después de cambiarme y salir del vestidor camine con mi bolso, hacia la recepción donde me esperaba Edward, me miro cuando me acerque, pero siguió cayado y pensativo salimos de la clínica y él seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Te parece si vamos a la cafetería que está a unas cuadras de acá? – le dije indicando la dirección.

-¿Puedo llevarte al restaurant que quieras? – me pregunto mientras miraba hacía la calle.

-Prefiero la cafetería si no te molesta, así después puedo pasar a buscar la moto para irme a casa – me miro con detención de pies a cabeza…

-¿Moto? – Asentí en dirección a mi preciosa moto roja – Yo creí que era de Jasper.

-Es mía, me encanta andar en moto y la estoy disfrutando porque con las nevadas y el hielo no hay oportunidad – su mirada era escéptica - ¿vamos a la cafetería o no?

-Vamos pero después te llevo a casa, no me gusta que ocupes una motocicleta – rodé los ojos y suspire - ¿Qué?

-Hombres… nada más que eso.

Caminamos las tres cuadras en silencio, hubo un momento donde el nerviosismo trato de apoderarse de mí… Llegamos a la cafetería y ya no había vuelta atrás, nos sentamos frente a frente, hicimos nuestros pedidos mirándonos de reojo.

-Gracias por las flores Edward, fue un hermoso gesto – sonrió de lado mientras ponía una cucharada de azúcar a su café – por la nota también estoy agradecida – esta vez me miro y sus ojos verdes destellaron.

-Es tu aroma, floral… es inexplicable pero desde el domingo que nos abrazamos tengo ese aroma en mi nariz. – me sonroje baje la vista a la tarta de durazno que tenía frente a mí, suspire infundándome valor para comenzar.

-Edward, bueno yo quería que pudiéramos retomar la conversación pendiente que "debimos" tener en tu casa – me mordí el labio recordando el rose de su boca, sacudí la cabeza aclarándome.

-Soy todo oídos Bella… pero antes que continúes, quiero que me disculpes por mi actuación impulsiva. Me has demostrado ser una mujer valiosa… ¿me perdonas? – Me tomo la mano por sobre la mesa sujetándola suavemente.

-Te agradezco los cumplidos… -apreté suavemente su mano - mi reacción esa mañana también fue sobre exagerada, no tengo que perdonarte nada Edward

-Continua Bella - lo mire con intensidad sobre la mesa y el no quito sus ojos de los míos… tome valor desde la profundidad del mar esmeralda

-Como te dije esa mañana, me gustas – separe las manos de él y tome la taza de café para llevarla a mis labios, bebí un sorbo y lo deje en la mesa – eres un hombre atractivo, y tus atenciones conmigo no me son indiferentes, me gusta tu compañía… - Espere su reacción pero él seguía mirándome examinando mi rostro y mis acciones siguiendo mis movimientos mientras comía mi tarta de durazno – Durante ese tiempo, yo aún estaba casada, no era algo correcto independiente que ese matrimonio no significaba nada para mí…

-Yo sabía que no eras real… - me interrumpió - eres la encarnación de la diosa Minerva – me reí por la analogía de mi moral – Bella eres una mujer hermosa… - me quede cayada esperando a que terminara, estaba tan cómoda a pesar que prácticamente me estaba declarando – Continua Minerva… no te interrumpo más.

-Bueno no hablemos de dioses por que salgo perdiendo… - me mordí el labio porque el único dios aquí en esta cafetería es él – el asunto Edward, es que bueno ahora ya estoy divorciada… Tenía que decirte esto, era el motivo no podía estar cerca de ti… ahora estas comprometido y de verdad, por los sentimientos que tengo hacía ti espero que seas feliz con Leah. – En silencio espere su reacción mirando el borde de la taza de café que delineaba con un dedo

-Bella… - lo mire y vi la lucha interna – me fascinas… me gustas. Este tiempo lejos de ti, no fue el mejor… - tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y paso sus dedos por el su cabello descansando en su nuca y cuello – todo sería tan distinto ahora si te hubiera dejado hablar… si no fuera un maldito impulsivo cada vez que estoy contigo.

-Edward… no confundas las cosas yo no te estoy pidiendo que cambies nada… entiendo que si estas con ella es porque la amas. – Levanto la cabeza de entre sus manos mirándome intensamente.

-¿Qué alternativa me queda?... tú has sido sincera conmigo, jamás he visto esa virtud en ninguna mujer con las que me he relacionado… eres demasiado para mí Bella, yo no soy lo mejor… - de pronto la máscara se trizo frente a mis ojos y vi el mar de emociones recorrer su rostro, respete su silencio porque parecía meditar - ¿Todavía estoy a tiempo de solucionar las cosas entre nosotros?

-¿De qué hablas? – mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido, Edward se puso de pie, saco dinero de su billetera y lo tiro en la mesa, me tomo de la mano y salimos de la cafetería. – Edward ¿Qué pasa? – se paró frente a mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

-No la amo Bella, nunca la ame… te prefiero a ti por sobre ella – ahogue el jadeo de sorpresa

-No, Edward... ella te ama – ¿podría ser posible? ¿Él me elige a mí por sobre ella?

-Estoy a tiempo Bella… - lo mire y vi verdad en sus ojos – Todo depende de ti ahora.

-No Edward, ¡te equivocas! – Contrarreste- yo no voy a tomar una decisión que te compete completamente a ti – me tomo el rostro y su pulgar acaricio mi labio inferior.

-Ya tome una decisión… - baje sus manos de mi cara pero no se las solté – dame unos días…

-Edward, no tomes decisiones apresuradas, piensa bien las cosas…

Nos fuimos caminando por la calle, tomados de la mano, sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, las palabras de Edward eran un bálsamo para mis sentimientos, yo sabía que no lo amaba pero el tacto y nuestros dedos entrelazados se sienten demasiado bien.

Paramos frente a la veterinaria ya eran las ocho de la noche y el Jeep de Emmett no estaba en el estacionamiento, estábamos al lado de mi motocicleta solté su mano mientras rebuscaba en el bolso la llave para desencadenar mi casco.

-Bella ¿Qué haces?

-Me voy a casa… - le sonreí y me acerque a él para besarle la mejilla,- Gracias por dejarme hablar esta vez - Moría de ganas por besar su boca… me contuve dando un paso atrás cerrando mi chaqueta de cuero, cruzando el bolso y colocándome el casco. Levante la visera mirándolo, él no se había movido de ahí, sonreí por su expresión – disfrute de esta tarde te llamo cuando llegue a casa – me monte en la motocicleta encendiéndola y dando gas, al parecer el ruido lo saco de su ensoñación y dio un paso atrás, baje la visera y salí del estacionamiento mientras él seguía de pie en el mismo lugar.

:::::::::: o :::::::::::::

**¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo? ¿Qué esperan de Edward?**

****¿Merezco unos buenos comentarios?****

**Adoro cada una de sus manifestaciones de cariño... gracias por los que me siguen en este humilde Fanfic que disfruto mucho escribiendo... se vienen cosas interesantes así que no se pierdan.**

**Como siempre estoy muy contenta con sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos….**

**Muchas gracias…. Me hacen muy feliz**

**Cariños**

**Axavenus**


	18. La propuesta

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18 – Volviendo a la Realidad<strong>

**BPOV**

-¿Qué tal son tus alumnos? – Me pregunto Rose, mientras se limaba las uñas

-Son muy buenos… imagínate que se dieron el tiempo de buscar mi Tesis… debatimos las dos horas en base a esta. Nunca pensé que ellos tomarían mi tesis como prospecto de aplicación a la filología helenística… es apasionante.

-No le preguntes sobre las clases, Rose… nos dará la cátedra – Le tire un cojín a Alice.

-¿Acaso solo nosotros debemos escuchar tus teorías? ¿Qué pasa sobre la fusión de telas para la semana de la moda? – le dije robándole una frambuesa del pocillo que tenía en las manos.

-No me robes mis antojos – me apunto enojada, mientras yo me arrugaba por la acidez de la fruta.

-¿Cómo comes eso?... ¡es demasiado acido! -

-No se te ocurra manchar mi sillón Alice, mira que no me interesa que estés embarazada… - Le increpo Rose apuntándola con la lima.

-¿Por qué estas de mal humor cuñadita? – pregunto mi mejor amiga haciendo un puchero, Rose la miro y dejo la revista a un lado.

-Es mi mamá… ahora se fue donde unas primas que tiene. Te juro que ya nos íbamos a tu casa a dormir. Llame a papá para que me diera consejos, esta insoportable.

-¿Qué te dijo tú papá? – le pregunte curiosa.

-Me dijo… "si supiera como tratarla querida, no estaría divorciado de ella" – comento imitando el tono ronco de su padre, estallamos en carcajadas.

-Cambiando de tema mí querida amiga Bella – le preste atención - ¿Qué pasa entre tú y mi primo? – La potencia de su mirada me recordó a Jasper.

-Nada, somos amigos, estamos conociéndonos eso es todo – ella arrugo el ceño

-¿Estas consciente que él quiere algo más que una amistad?

-Lo sé, pero no estoy segura aún… o sea es encantador muy guapo, pero no estoy segura, además él no me ha dicho nada claro, así que por el momento disfruto de su amistad – me cruce de piernas alisando mi falda.

-¿Cómo entra en el juego Edward? – Me sonroje y trate de disimular lo inevitable – Te fuiste con él del club, ahora has estrado evitando encontrarte con él… te conozco Isabella Swan.

-Rose, ya he explicado que Edward estaba enfermo y no estaba en condiciones de conducir, lo lleve a su casa y cuide de él – Me levante de hombros - si he estado evitándolo no te voy a mentir.

-¿Paso algo entre ustedes? –Gritó – ¡Bella él está comprometido!

-En ese tiempo no – dijo Alice y yo quería matarla - y espero con todo mi corazón que deje a esa tipa… adoro a mi hermano y sé que esa mujer no es para él.

-¿Estuviste con él Bella? – Rose estaba furiosa, las aletas de su nariz se expandían con cada respiración.

-Rose cálmate… no pasó nada importante, no me acosté con él… y si en algún universo paralelo el decidiera terminar su relación con Leah lo hará por los motivos que él considere… quizás ahí las cosas sean distintas entre nosotros, antes no.

-Edward no es un hombre para ti – relajo la postura – es demasiado frívolo para alguien tan bueno como tú.

-Somos amigos Rose. Estoy al tanto de todas las advertencias que me han dado… pero no me creare un prejuicio sin conocerlo yo misma.

-Bella, no te engañes – levante los hombros con indiferencia, yo me formaría mi propia opinión al respecto – A diferencia de Alice, yo creo que Leah es la mujer ideal para él.

-¿Por qué dices eso?... ¡esa tipa es una arribista! – le increpo Alice.

-Por eso lo digo… tal para cual. – Rose se levantó del sillón – voy a ver a Emma que está durmiendo.

Me acosté agotada por todo el ajetreo del día, entre las clases de la universidad, la veterinaria y la vida social… el tiempo pasa rápidamente. Tome el apunte de trabajo sobre Filología angloamericana que me quedaba por revisar así que acostada comencé a leer.

Tome mi celular una vez que termine el apunte y revise los mensajes, era normal que Edward me escribiera con frecuencia preguntándome como estoy o bien nos llamábamos sin importar el tema, marque su número.

-Estaba pensando en ti – sonreí fascinada por su voz aterciopelada.

-Eres engreído… - su risa inundo mis oídos - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día amigo?

-Estresante, creo que tendré que despedir a uno de los abogados, pero en fin. ¿Cómo está todo en la universidad?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, hoy cerraban las inscripciones y en el último chequeo que hice se había completado el cupo de los veinte alumnos. Es inédito según me comento la encargada docente, no siempre se llenan los electivos.

-Eso es muy bueno, Bella… - el tono de voz cambio - ¿quieres almorzar conmigo mañana?

-Me encantaría… no estaré en NY el fin de semana – suspire aplacando la tristeza

-Lo conversaremos mañana, vamos a tu restaurante favorito – Estar con él sería tan fácil - ¿te gusta o prefieres otro lugar?

-Italiano es perfecto… nos vemos mañana.

-Un beso Bella.

Colgué la llamada suspirando, me encanta Edward, pero no me hago hecho mayores expectativas en cuantos a sus decisiones y lo que realmente resultara de eso… como toda mujer adoro el romanticismo peor no soy una ilusa, y tengo demasiado amor propio como para terminar siendo la otra, así que por el momento me ajusta perfecto nuestra amistad.

…

-Mañana viajo a Seattle – le comente mientras envolvía mis fetuccini en el tenedor.

-¿Vas sola? ¿Tienes que atender asuntos personales? – sus brillantes ojos verdes me miraban expectantes.

-Es el aniversario de la muerte de Charlie - suspire - no me he dado cuenta como ha pasado el tiempo y todas las cosas que han cambiado en menos de un año.

-Te entiendo - dejo la servilleta sobre la mesa y tomo mi mano – Bella cuando vuelvas las cosas serán diferentes.

-¿Diferentes cómo?

-Terminare con Leah – lo mire pensando que era una broma – para este fin de semana, ya no existirá en mi vida.

-¿Estás seguro Edward?... ella sigue preparando vuestra boda.

-Completamente seguro, y por sobretodo quiero que nos demos una oportunidad… - me mordí el labio ansiosa por lo que me está diciendo… - ¿A qué hora es el vuelo? – su cambio de tema me desconcertó.

- Sale a las siete de la mañana retorno el domingo a las nueve de la noche. – Lo vi sacar su celular y se lo llevo a la oreja.

-Ángela, no volveré a la oficina, aplaza lo que tenía hoy agendalo nuevamente por favor… hasta mañana – lo mire confusa, el solo me sonrío y apretó mi mano - ¿Quieres pasar la tarde conmigo? – sonreí…

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Terminemos de almorzar. Te llevare a un paseo por el Central Park, y de ahí veremos qué más podemos hacer.

Salimos del restaurant y Edward se dirigió hasta su chofer para despacharlo, iríamos en mi auto, era obvio que no le hacía gracia a mi acompañante, esta vez no habría flamantes Camaro, ni Alfa Romeo solo mi querido mini Cooper, él me miraba mientras conducía por las calles de NY en dirección al Central Park.

-Llegamos – le dije mientras estacionaba mi auto…

-No puedo creer Bella que de ser una sexy motorista, pases a manejar un auto como este… ¡Es el polo opuesto! – comento divertido.

-No todo es velocidad Cullen… - respondí abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Ven caminemos – Tome su mano cálida entrelazamos los dedos – el día estaba cálido a pesar de estar entrando en noviembre, caminamos disfrutando del aire otoñal… Mi mente no dejaba de procesar nuestra conversación ¿Existirá la posibilidad de estar juntos?

-¿Qué piensas de los niños? – pregunto mirando en dirección a los juegos infantiles

-Me gustan mucho, estoy muy emocionada con el embarazo de Alice, los cambios son maravillosos… - suspire por lo lejana de esa realidad para mí - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Me gustaría ser padre… creo que a los hijos uno debe tenerlos cuando todavía hay energía para disfrutar de ellos. – abrí los ojos por la sorpresa de sus palabras.

-¿De verdad crees eso?...

-Lo creo. Recuerdo la primera vez que te conocí estabas donde Esme y tenías a Emma en brazos mientras dormía, fue una imagen hermosa. – Mi corazón fue reemplazado por las alas de un colibrí, me pare frente a él deteniéndolo, me miro confundido hasta que me empine para alcanzar su boca, loca por el deseo de besarlo y la ternura de sus palabras.

Rodee su cuello con mis manos cuando mis labios rozaron los suyos, la coordinación del movimiento la perfección de nuestros roces llenos de anhelos, su lengua mojo mis labios ansiosa por explorar mi boca, me deje llevar por mi impulso maravillándome con su aroma, con su sabor… porque entre todas las veces que habíamos estado a punto de besarnos está definitivamente es una experiencia gloriosa… mis manos acariciaron su suave cabello empujándolo levemente hacía mí. Nos separamos y fue doloroso, a pesar de la falta de aire… su frente descanso sobre la mía, sus manos tomaban mis mejillas las que acariciaba con sus pulgares… muy pronto sus labios me tomaron en un nuevo beso, donde el marco el compás, perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio mientras exploraba su boca, sintiendo la textura de su lengua… definitivamente me haría adicta a sus besos…

-Eres deliciosa Bella… - susurro en mi boca, depositando un casto beso – me tienes loco – otro beso – no sabes cuándo tiempo he anhelado besarte – otro beso.

-Yo también lo quería Edward… - de pronto me di cuenta que estábamos en el parque parados en la mitad del sendero de gravilla, mire a mi alrededor y me separe un poco de él, no rechazándolo sino cayendo en la realidad de que estábamos en público. Edward pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo pero me abrazo, no dejo que me alejara.

-Vamos a otro lado… - finalmente me soltó tomando mi mano en dirección al auto, me deje llevar. Subimos y comencé a conducir de acuerdo a lo que me indicaba. Llegamos a un edificio en el centro de NY, bajamos al estacionamiento subterráneo… cuando entramos en el ascensor Edward me envolvió en sus brazos y siguió besándome desesperado, su energía mermaba todas mis defensas, respondí con el mismo ímpetu.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el me tomo de la mano, yo miraba embobada, llena de emociones e impulsos desconocidos… mi pecho subía y bajaba deseosa de más besos… de descubrir nuevas cosas… Entramos a un departamento espacioso, un gran sofá adornaba la amplia sala, me condujo ahí… me saque la chaqueta mirándolo mientras él hacía lo mismo. Me abrazo por la cintura apretando levemente, me miro a los ojos en ellos había deseo y el calor abrazador y un fervor nunca antes experimentado se despertó en mí… Lo empuje al sofá apoderada de una energía nueva… me senté a horcajadas sobre él y estampe mi boca besándolo mientras mis dedos pasaban por su pelo desordenándolo, amando su textura… la danza de nuestras lenguas y el calor de tu tacto, cuando nos separamos para respirar su nariz delineo mi mandíbula besando mi cuello y sus manos acariciaron mi espalda sobre el sweater, mi cabeza involuntaria cayo hacia atrás dejando mi cuello a su merced… no pensaba, solo sentía. Jamás me habían besado de esa manera.

-Edward – mi voz ronca no la reconocí, abrí los ojos cuando sus manos se posaron en mis pechos y los masajeaban lentamente… un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Mi mente dejo atrás la bruma del deseo y las sensaciones, me tense parándome de sus piernas… él me miro confuso, el fuego abrazador de su mirada me hizo temblar las piernas.

-¿Bella? – Se levantó aún más confundido con mí actuar, el rubor subió a mis mejillas cuando mire sus pantalones y vi que no era la única llena de deseo - ¿Qué sucede? – me tomo la cara con sus cálidas manos, cerré los ojos no podía hablar… controle mi respiración aun con la cara entre sus manos.

-Edward… -susurre – abrí los ojos para mirarlo – no está bien… - él me soltó y me dolió su actuar, pero me permitió pensar con claridad

-¿Por qué no está bien Bella? ¿No lo deseas?... ¿No te gusto? – me dio la espalda esta vez pasando sus dedos por su desordenado cabello.

-Me encantó… pero no quita que sea incorrecto.

-¡No es incorrecto cuando ambos lo queremos!

- ¡Aún estas con ella! – Tome mi chaqueta – mientras esa sea la situación, aunque me duela esto no se volverá a repetir.

-¡Te dije que terminare con ella! Cuando vuelvas ella no estará en mi vida…

-Entonces cuando vuelva, veremos como resulta esto – me mordí el labio ansiosa, él se acercó sacando mi labio de entre mis dientes…

-Bella… te deseo – ronroneo y yo cerré los ojos… buscando fuerzas para mantenerme firme.

-¡No! - le dije y me aleje en dirección a la puerta, me sujeto del brazo

-¿Por qué no? - su aliento caliente choco en mi oído

-Porque no seré la otra Edward - Me volví para enfrentarlo – resuelve tus cosas y después veremos qué pasa entre nosotros – me soltó y aproveche de irme.

Conduje por la ciudad llena de emociones, sus labios en mi piel, sus manos en mis senos… nunca ningún hombre me había hecho sentir así. Llegue a la conclusión que si no existiera la sombra de Leah, las cosas hubieran terminado en la cama… me estremecí al pensar en cuanto deseaba sucumbir en los brazos de Edward.

Estacione mi auto en el garaje y entre por la puerta de servicio. Subí a dejar mis cosas, entre al baño y mire mi reflejo del espejo… mis ojos brillaban como nunca antes, mis labios estaban rojos e hinchados y mis mejillas sonrosadas… bueno eso es normal pensé con ironía.

Entre al vestidor para sacar mi maleta y comenzar a prepararla no la encontraba me gire para salir y Alice estaba en la puerta.

-¿Buscas tu maleta? – me agarro la mano y me llevo a la cama, me senté mirándola divertida

-¿Ya está todo listo verdad?

-Amiga, soy Alice Cullen ¿Qué crees? – la abrace y bese su mejilla, mi amiga es la mejor del mundo… -¿Bella? – Me incorpore - ¿Por qué hueles a Edward? – ¡mierda!... me sonroje.

-Ehh… - ella estaba analizándome por lo que no me sorprendí cuando grito –Tranquilízate Alice.

-¡Estas con Edward!... ¿termino con la perra?... ¡mi mamá va explotar de felicidad!…

-No Alice, no estoy con Edward… aún – sonreí por la expectativa – En cuanto al tema de Leah – reprimí un gesto de desprecio, pero Alice no disimulo la arcada, me reí – él dijo que iba a terminar con ella…

-Amiga, ¿te besaste con él? – me volví a sonrojar, parecíamos adolescentes hablando de los chicos del instituto

-Si nos besamos – me mordí el labio recordando los besos y las demás cosas – pero no somos nada…

-¿Qué pasará si él deja a Leah?

-No lo sé todavía, pero creo que nos daremos la oportunidad de ser algo más que sólo amigos. Edward me dijo que cuando vuelva las cosas serán distintas.

…

Abrí la puerta de la casa que compartimos con mi padre, dejando atrás la cortina de lluvia que me recibió cuando llegue a Seattle. Todas las cosas estaban como siempre, avance para toparme con el aroma a galletas horneadas… el aroma me trasporto cuando era pequeña y volvía de la escuela. Camine a la cocina guiada por el aroma a vainilla y canela.

-¿Sue? – Estaba inclinada mirando la puerta del horno y se levantó de golpe, una hermosa sonrisa surcaba sus labios y pareció veinte años más joven.

-Bella… hija que alegría verte… - nos abrazamos, su calidez materna me envolvió… - ¡Estas muy delgada! – me reprendió soltándome e indicándome que me sentara.

-Sue, no estoy delgada peso lo mismo que cuando me fui a NY. – Me tendió por sobre la mesa un vaso de leche y unas galletas recién horneadas.

-Estas delgada y no discutas – entorne los ojos mirándola, la había extrañado tanto – Hija, ¿Por qué sigues al otro lado del país? Esta es tú casa.

-Sue, me gusta NY… me he instalado tampoco estoy sola… ¿te acuerdas de Alice Cullen? – Ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Claro que me acuerdo de Alice, es difícil olvidarse de esa chiquilla.

-Bueno estoy viviendo con ella y su esposo… además estoy trabajando en la universidad de NY.

Estaba cansada por el viaje, así que me levante de la mesa lavando el vaso de leche y el platillo. Sue me miraba ansiosa, yo sabía lo que ella quería preguntarme…

-Bella… te prepare tu cuarto para que puedas ir a descansar. El servicio es a las once de la mañana.

La abrace llenándome de su aroma familiar, ella había sido más que mi nana, era mi madre sustituta, fueron sus brazos los que cobijaron cuando era pequeña cuando mi verdadera madre ya no estaba.

Subí por las escaleras arrastrando mi maleta, respire profundo esta casa está llena de recuerdos que evocan toda mi nostalgia, me pare frente a la puerta del dormitorio de mi padre.

Tome el pomo de la puerta no muy segura de lo que iba a encontrar ahí… para mi sorpresa todas las cosas de Charlie estaban ahí, su cama estaba tendida como si esperara que el volviera a ocuparla… entre al baño y todo seguía igual. Las lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas, salí del dormitorio y me tendí en mi cama, huyendo de los recuerdos dolorosos.

No sé si fueron minutos o horas que me quede tendida encima de la cama, con la ropa todavía puesta cuando Sue entro en la habitación, se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Me incorpore y la abrace, ella acaricio mi pelo.

-¿Cuándo me ibas a contar que te divorciaste? – me susurro sobre mi cabello. ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Jacob? – suspire apoyada en su regazo.

-Las cosas no funcionaron para nosotros, tú sabes que nos casamos porque Charlie nos pidió, no se cual eras las intenciones de mi padre al hacerlo, pero no resulto. Nuestro matrimonio no fue el mejor y ninguno de los dos éramos felices.

-Creo que es una razón de peso para el divorcio – dijo mientras sus manos acariciaban mi pelo – Nunca estuve de acuerdo con tu padre, pero él era mucho más testarudo que tú.

-Quiero a Jake como mi amigo y mi hermano, y lo que más lamento de todo es que nada volverá a ser como antes – sin poder contener por más tiempo las lágrimas me deje llevar y consolar.

Enfundada en el sobrio vestido que Alice empaco para mí, baje las escaleras con el abrigo colgando del brazo. En el living me esperaba mi amada nana con mi ex marido sentado en el sillón. Quise sonreír, pero el gesto resultante fue tan frio que lo deje así.

Jake se puso de pie y camino hacia mí, me envolvió en sus brazos. Este ritual es tan doloroso como lo fue el funeral, me sentía superada y todavía quedaba encontrarnos con tanta gente que asistiría al servicio…

Salude a tanta gente, recibí tantos abrazos de gente extraña. Fue demasiado triste, apenas cruce palabras con Jake al finalizar fuimos al cementerio, debo confesar que de manera autómata camine hasta que llegamos a la tumba de mi padre, ahí ya no pude contenerme y me desarme.

No recuerdo hacer el viaje de regreso a casa, subí las escaleras y me encerré en su habitación, como una especie de catarsis revise sus cosas, su ropa y llore toda la tarde del día viernes… Jacob fue a verme pero no salí de la habitación, no me había dado cuenta cuanto había extrañado a papá… ya cansada de llorar y agotada sentimentalmente me acosté en la cama, comencé a quedarme dormida cuando el sonido de mi celular me saco de mi ensoñación, me levante para tomarlo de la encimera, tenía varios mensajes de Benjamín y Alice durante el día, cada mensaje de mi amigos se volvía más apremiante que el anterior, su preocupación me calentó el corazón un poco.

Baje a la cocina tenía hambre, no había comido nada desde la mañana. Comencé a prepararme un sándwich, me fui a sentar al alero del ventanal, como siempre llovía… Una suave manta cubrió mis hombros cuando mi cabeza reposaba en mis rodillas.

-Te vas a enfriar hija… - Sue se sentó en el sillón próximo a mí, yo seguí mirando hacia afuera.

-Nana… ¿Por qué las cosas de Charlie todavía están ahí?

-Es tú decisión… después del funeral prácticamente saliste arrancando de Seattle, y cuando hablamos por teléfono, nunca mencionas nada de esto… yo no puedo tomar esa decisión por ti.

-Es demasiado doloroso tener todo acá… es demasiado frio. ¿Estará bien donarlo?

-Por supuesto hija, yo me encargare de entregarlo a la iglesia – me levante y la abrace - Ahora ve a descansar, necesitas dormir.

Subí las escaleras entre al dormitorio de mi padre avance tomando mi celular de la cama y dando un último vistazo cerré la puerta.

Me enrolle en el plumón deliciosamente calentito acomodándome para dormir, cuando mi celular vibro, extendí mi mano hasta el velador y lo tome, de seguro es Alice enojada porque no la he llamado.

Mi sorpresa fue enorme al darme cuenta que el último mensaje era de Edward, lo abrí nerviosa, no me había llamado, ni escrito desde que lo deje en el departamento… ahogue un grito cuando leí el mensaje…

_¿Quieres ser mi novia?... _

_Espero tú respuestas cuando vuelvas, quiero mirarte a los ojos cuando me digas que sí._

_Un beso _

_E.C_

¡Claro que quería ser su novia!... quería besarlo sin preocuparme de nadie más… la esperanza exploto en mi pecho, llena de ilusiones… feliz porque él me había elegido… estaba dispuesta a darle la oportunidad que me estaba pidiendo, ahora yo le daría una sorpresa a él.

Es lo que necesitaba para sobreponerme a todo el drama y la nostalgia… amo a mi padre desde donde este, él quería mi felicidad, ¿será el momento de arriesgarme?

Llame a la aerolínea para cambiar el vuelo para el sábado en la noche, así llegaría al almuerzo en la casa de mis futuros suegros… me reí de mi misma por lo feliz que me sentía… tenía que admitirlo… me gusta demasiado Edward, con la ilusión bailando dentro de mí me volví a arropar y me dormí.

Llegue el domingo feliz a casa, al parecer los chicos aún no se levantaban, así que avance por el pasillo sigilosa, para llegar a mi habitación, mientras subía las escaleras me tropecé con Jasper.

-Bella… ¿Cuándo llegaste? – me beso el tope de la cabeza.

-Hola Jazz, recién llegue.

-¿Por qué no avisaste?... para ir a buscarte al aeropuerto

-Jazz… ya estoy acá no te preocupes. Ahora me voy a dar una ducha.

Me prepare para el almuerzo con mucho esmero para brillar, hoy sería un día fabuloso y estaba feliz por ello. Estaba alisando mi largo cabello cuando Alice entro como un torbellino a mi dormitorio preciosa como siempre. Me miro expectante mientras se apoyaba en el tocador, yo acaricie su panza redondita.

-¿Qué haces acá Isabella? – volví a tomar mi cepillo de pelo mientras ella movía rítmicamente su pie.

-Volví antes… nada más – me levante a buscar mi celular porque sabía que ella no se quedaría tranquila con esa respuesta.

-¿Qué estas tramando? – no le respondí, busque en mi celular lo que quería mostrarle y se lo tendí. Lo tomo con la ceja alzada y leyó… me deleite viendo su expresión, su boca formaba una perfecta "O" - ¿Qué le dirás?

-Que sí…

Nos habíamos retrasado por el antojo de Alice que quería comer pie de limón de postre, y nos pasamos a una pastelería para comprar uno muy grande.

Entramos como costumbre por la puerta de la cocina, los chicos pasaron directo al comedor donde ya estaba el resto de la familia. Deje el pie de limón en el refrigerador acomodando el espacio, camine feliz porque vería a Edward, hoy sería su novia.

Entre en el comedor con una sonrisa estúpida clavada en la cara, pero al ver a los comensales me di cuenta que las cosas no estaban bien, de partida porque Leah aún estaba sentada al lado de Edward… Lo vi levantarse mirándome con sorpresa pero el brazo de Leah lo detuvo.

-Amor, yo quiero dar la noticia…

-Leah, espera no lo hagas ahora – le rebatió Edward

-¡Estamos embarazados!… tengo cinco semanas de embarazo – soltó sin anestesia frente a toda la familia.

Sonreí por la ironía, los ojos de Edward eran suplicantes, mire a los demás que estaban estupefactos con la nueva noticia, volví a mirarlo desafiante desde la puerta del comedor, e infundada en una valentía desconocida me acerque a Leah y la abrace.

-Felicidades… Es una maravillosa noticia.

:::::::::: o :::::::::::::

**¡No me maten!**

**No dejen a mi pequeña sin mamá... **

**Necesito todos sus comentarios, reclamos y etc...**

**Agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos….**

**Muchas gracias… Me hacen muy feliz**

**Cariños**

**Axavenus**


	19. El Corazón es para débiles

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19 – El Corazón es para Débiles<strong>

**EPOV**

-Felicidades… Es una maravillosa noticia – sentí el vació en mi estómago al escuchar el frío tono de su voz, cuando soltó a Leah del abrazo que le dio se volvió a mí.

-Felicidades al nuevo papá… - me apretó el hombro con su delicada mano y la energía de su desprecio me golpeo de lleno. _¿Qué otra cosa esperabas? _Grito mi conciencia.

Los demás parecieron reaccionar y felicitarnos, aunque la efusividad no fue tanta como Leah esperaba… deje de prestar atención a los saludos para buscar con la mirada a Bella, ella se había sentado en la mesa y se servía comida como si nada importara. Tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que escucharme.

-¿Cuándo se enteraron que estaban esperando? – escuche a Alice preguntarle a Leah, por el tono de su voz me di cuenta que estaba molesta.

-Lo supe el viernes, fui a control médico y ahí lo detectamos… aunque la sorpresa se la di anoche a Edward… ¿verdad amor? – sólo asentí sin prestar atención.

Bella sonreía y hablaba con todos, observaba sus movimientos y me percate del ligero temblor de sus hermosas manos.

…_El rose de sus dedos en mi pelo cuando nos fundimos besándonos. La seda de sus labios y la sincronía de los movimientos nos hacían perfectos, nuestros roces… había deseado tanto su boca, el néctar de su saliva que no dude en profundizarlo pase mi lengua por sus labios esperando, deseando demostrarle cuanto deseo tenerla, cuanto placer le puedo dar… cuando el terciopelo de su lengua roso la mía el placer se apodero de mí y la bese con urgencia, con delicadeza me empujo más hacia ella, sentí crecer la excitación en mi interior y rompí lentamente el beso, descansando mi frente en la suya. _

_Tome sus mejillas preciosas entre mis manos, sin ser capaz de aguantar las ganas de fundirme en ella, de llenarla del deseo que siento, tome su boca deliciosa otra vez…_

-¡Edward! – Sacudón de Leah me saco de mi ensoñación y me enfoque en lo que quería – Tú madre te hizo una pregunta – mire a Esme.

-Perdona madre… ¿Qué me preguntabas? – Esme entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Planificaban tener hijos tan pronto? - ¿Cómo respondía esa pregunta sin ofender más a Bella?...

-Sí, lo habíamos planificado – sentí el ruido de cubierto caer sobre el plato, no tuve que mirar para saber que era ella – aunque no esperaba que fuera tan pronto – de reojo mire a Bella, quien tenía una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

-Por algo pasan las cosas – dijo Alice, mirando a Bella por sobre la mesa quien la miro en un intercambio silencioso – Los niños siempre son una bendición.

Cuando termino el almuerzo, Bella fue la primera en levantarse encaminándose por el pasillo, me pare para seguirla, pero la mano de Leah me detuvo.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?... estas actuando como si te hubieran condenado a muerte – me increpo susurrando – te recuerdo que esto es lo que tanto querías – Me solté de su agarre justo cuando volvió a entrar Bella con una bandeja. Su comportamiento indiferente me producía una sensación de vacío en el estómago.

Leah seguía sentada mirando divertida a Bella, que recogía los platos de la mesa, en otra ocasión la situación hubiese sido jocosa, pero ahora me aventure con los vasos para ayudarle tenía la necesidad de hacer algo por ella, compensarla… en eso entro Rose y me miro extrañado por el par de vasos en la mano.

Bella no salió de la cocina hasta que Alice lo hizo, camino con ella hasta el living sentándose junto a mi cuñada, estaba pendiente de todos sus movimientos esperando el momento que quedara sola, necesitaba de ella, explicarle... _¿Qué le vas a explicar? ¡Que eres un maldito egoísta! _

Me paré apoyado en el ventanal, mirando la interacción de Bella con Rose y Alice, tome mi BlackBerry y le escribí un mensaje para que nos reuniéramos en el jardín. La vi removerse para sacar su celular, alzo la ceja cuando leyó el mensaje, ni siquiera me miro… y lo volvió a guardar.

La desesperación me estaba matando… salí de ahí y me fui a la terraza con la esperanza que apareciera. Me senté en la escalera de la terraza, a esperar… sentí las risas de mi sobrinita acercarse me gire para verla como arrancaba de su padre que la perseguía… al tomarla en brazos ella grito entre risas. Emmett la dejo en el suelo para ponerle el chaleco y Emma volvió a arrancarse riendo, después se colgó de la pierna de mi hermano y el comenzó a caminar hacia mi dirección, con ella enrollada en su pierna y su cristalina risa trono fuerte.

Al verme Emma se soltó y corrió a darme un abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¿Estas todavía en shock? – abrace a mi sobrina subiéndola en mi regazo.

-¿De qué hablas Emmett? – se sentó a mi lado y Emma le tendió los brazos…

-Saber que tendrás un hijo… es genial pero al principio asusta – palmeo mi espalda con su inmensa mano – me acuerdo cuando Rose comenzó con los síntomas, recién llegábamos de nuestra luna de miel…

-¿Luna de miel?... Emmett por Dios, la metiste en un barco con los tipos de Greenpeace para ir a la antártica a salvar ballenas… fueron seis meses, ¿a eso llamas luna de miel?

-¿Cuál es el problema?... las estrellas son más brillantes en el alta mar… dio resultado, ahora tenemos a nuestra hermosa niña – dijo acariciando el rubio cabello de la niña y ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su papá, cerrando sus ojitos.

De pronto caí en cuenta, que era eso... ¡Voy a ser padre! y todo esto no me ha dejado disfrutar de la noticia, mire a Emmett y el me sonrío de vuelta.

-Te das cuenta... es hermoso saber que tendrás algo tan maravilloso con la persona que amas – al escuchar la última frase me hizo decaer, mi hijo vive y crecerá en el vientre de la mujer que elegí, pero que cada momento que pasa se vuelve un título más pesado ¿Por qué ahora me molesta que no exista amor?

-El otro día fui a tu clínica… Estoy orgulloso de ti hermano. – Emmett abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, hasta que recobro la compostura.

-Wow… gracias – miro hacía el frente meciendo a Emma entre sus brazos - ¿y a que fuiste? – pregunto con ceño fruncido.

-Pase a buscar a Bella… para salir a comer – me miro y se levantó llevando en sus brazos a Emma somnolienta.

-Edward, no juegues con Bella, te lo advierto – me levante y lo mire de frente

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso no es ella quien decide?

-Te conozco Edward y tú no das puntada sin hilo… así que enfócate en lo que tienes y deja a Bella fuera de tus juegos – dijo dando la vuelta y entrando a la casa, lo mire odiando que se entrometiera, frustrado por todo… frustrado por que lo que quería era a Bella en mi vida.

Camine por el jardín parándome en el punto exacto donde hace unas semanas ella vino a mí… al pasar unos minutos, sentí a alguien acercarse y sonreí, ella vuelve pensé, podre explicarle lo que sucedió. Espere expectante a que hablara.

-Edward – empuñe mis manos y me di la vuelta.

-Leah… ¿Qué necesitas? – me miro furiosa

-Quiero que mi futuro esposo y el padre de mi hijo se comporte como corresponde – levanto el dedo apuntándome al pecho – Me has dejado sola toda la tarde, ni siquiera has mirado los arreglos de la boda, y además estas…

-Leah por favor… - la interrumpí – lo de la boda velo tú… es tu decisión, ahora estoy cansado… ¿te quieres ir a casa? – controle lo que más pude mi temperamento.

Cuando entramos a la casa, las chicas y mi madre estaban sentadas en el living, todas nos miraron menos ella.

-Nosotros nos vamos madre – Esme se levantó para abrazarme

-Cuida a tú mujer Edward, debes ser paciente, las hormonas ahora son tus peores enemigas – Me susurro al oído y después acariciando mi mejilla… - me hace muy feliz hijo que estés formando tú familia, sus ojos estaban brillantes.

-Gracias madre.

Me volví a los demás, cuando me cruce con la mirada de Bella, que se levantó en dirección al baño. Rápidamente me escabullí para ir donde ella, alcance a tomar su brazo antes que entrara al baño.

-Suéltame o voy a gritar – me dijo entre dientes

-No hasta que me escuches… Bella por favor tienes que dejar que te explique…

-¡Cállate! - Se soltó de mi agarre sacudiendo su brazo -No tengo porque escucharte Edward Cullen, no necesito tus explicaciones.

-Si las necesitas y las mereces… - Tome el pomo de la puerta del baño y la metí dentro.

-¡No!... ¡Déjame! – me golpeo el pecho cuando cerré la puerta.

- Te lo iba a contar cuando llegaras… fue una sorpresa encontrarte hoy acá, no planifique esto para hacerte daño Bella, no quería esto para nosotros…

-¡Nunca existió un nosotros Edward, nunca!… y es lo que más agradezco – trato de esquivarme para tomar la puerta.

-Bella, yo quiero estar contigo… -Te deseo gritó mi interior – a pesar de esto aún quiero estar contigo. Cuando te pedí que seas mi novia era verdad, no estoy jugando contigo, quiero tenerte en mi vida.

-Eres un maldito arrogante, ve a cuidar a tu mujer… no pierdas el tiempo conmigo, yo no quiero tenerte en mi vida – me dio la espalda y se alejó lo más posible de mi dentro del baño, me pase la mano por la cara frustrado.

-Bella, tienes que entender que esto no lo estaba planificando…

-¡Por favor! – Gritó sin darse vuelta - ¡No fue eso lo que dijiste al almuerzo!... Disfruta de tu vida y déjame en paz.

-¡Sabes tienes razón…! - le respondí con rabia – no tengo porque implorarte.

Abrí la puerta del baño dejando atrás mi estupidez sentimental, ella no quería y no le iba a rogar que estuviera conmigo, toda esa parafernalia del corazón y sentimentalismos no es más que para débiles. Me junte con Leah en el pasillo, tome su mano, ella me miro extrañada y caminamos hacía la salida para ir al auto.

Camino a casa mire a Leah de reojo, es una mujer hermosa y decidida, jamás ella tendría esos conflictos moralistas… tan distinta a Bella, ella enfundada en ese papel ético y virginal, en cambio Leah disfruta de su cuerpo, es gloriosa en la cama y sabe lo que quiere.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Leah entro al baño, mientras yo me sacaba los zapatos sentado en la cama, ella volvió a entrar al dormitorio solo con un pequeño conjunto de ropa interior, la observe dándome cuenta que era mi hijo el que tenía la prioridad desde ahora en adelante, con ese pensamiento me levante y rodee su cintura, ella se tensó y se dio vuelta.

-¿Qué sucede Edward? –

-Sólo que me hace feliz ser padre – me senté en la orilla de la cama y acaricie su plano vientre.

Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro, sus labios me besaron y se acomodó entre mis piernas.

-Te deseo – ronroneo en mi oído para después morder el lóbulo – me has tenido… - lamio mi cuello – abandonada – apretó sus manos en mi pelo – dos semanas… - la tome de la cintura y suavemente la deposite en la cama, acaricie sus largas piernas y me subí sobre ella.

-¿Cuánto me deseas? – un gemido se arrancó de ella, cuando lamí el centro de sus pechos, mordisqueé su pezón sobre la tela del sostén, arqueo su espalda.

-Edward... – susurro entre gemidos, seguí bajando lamiendo su estómago, bese su vientre hasta llegar a su diminuta tanga… acaricie y lamí sobre la tela de encaje, tome los tirantes para romperlo y hundirme en su interior, arremolinarme en la textura de su sexo. Mi lengua pasaba una y otra vez entre sus pliegues sintiendo su humedad, succione su clítoris y ella grito – no pares… por favor – acompañe mis lamidas con mis dedos, jugando en círculos sobre su entrada, sin profundizar, saque mis dedos y los lamí mirándola, tome sus piernas y las alce sobre mis hombros incorporándome, la sentí tiritar con expectación, mirándola penetre con mi lengua su sexo… apretando levemente sus caderas, el ondulante orgasmo cosquilleo mi lengua. Con delicadez baje sus piernas para poder desnudarme, liberar mi endurecido y palpitante pene… Leah se levantó sobre la cama ayudándome a desvestir y una vez liberado de la ropa, me tumbe para que ella me montara… sonrió acariciando mi miembro de arriba abajo, hasta llevarlo a su boca, su lengua se arremolino en mi punta y succiono con maestría, podía sentir el leve mordisqueo enviando espasmos de placer… tome su cara para que siguiera el ritmo de las embestidas, con suavidad y erotismo saco mi pene de su boca, a horcajadas la penetre, lleve mis manos a sus pechos desabrochando el sostén y liberando sus erguidos senos… note que estaban sensibles al apretarlos, lamí sus pezones duros, incremente el ritmo de las embestidas tomando sus caderas, penetrando más profundo… ella arqueo la espalda, la gire sin salir de ella tomando el control, junte sus piernas y apoyando sus talones en mi hombro para penetrarla de forma más apretada, frenético de placer y alentado por sus quejidos, la contracción de su orgasmo, llegue a liberarme, verter mi leche en su interior… solté sus piernas y caí a su lado, tratando de aquietar mi respiración.

-Eres fantástico Edward - susurro sobre mi hombro – de verdad que te extrañaba. Me incorpore en la cama y camine al baño, sentía mi cuerpo sudoroso. El agua tibia, dejo atrás el deseo netamente carnal y relajo mis músculos… Definitivamente el sexo con Leah era su arma para olvidar.

Me desperté exaltado por la carrera de Leah al baño, desde la puerta entreabierta se escuchaba que los efectos del embarazo se hacían presente. Me senté en la cama esperando que terminara, cuando me estaba colocando el bóxer, por mi visión periférica note a Leah salir del baño.

-Vas a tener que compensarme con algo espectacular por eso Edward – Su cara estaba pálida y le expresión de asco aún no se quitaba de su rostro.

-Ya lo tengo considerado, te lo prometí y voy a cumplir mi palabra… - la vi envolverse en su bata de seda blanca, y entrar al vestidor – voy a pedirle a Carmen que te prepare el desayuno, mientras nos alistamos.

Sentado en el comedor esperaba a Leah para comenzar con el desayuno, que le había pedido a Carmen además de comentarle que Leah estaba embarazada por lo que necesitaba alimentarse bien. Dispuesto sobre la mesa se encontraba la fruta cortada y alineada en forma de abanico, en un tazón de yogurt y jugo de naranja recién exprimido, para mí un omelet y café negro. Leah se sentó a mi lado ya lista para ir a la oficina.

-¿Dónde está mi café? ¡Carmen quiero mi café! – grito sobre la mesa, la mire mientras revisaba mi BlackBerry.

-No tomaras café, es perjudicial para mi hijo

-¿No pretenderás que coma todo esto? – señalo la mesa con desprecio.

-Es lo que necesitas… quiero un hijo sano Leah – me miro furiosa y comenzó a mordisquear la fruta.

- Quiero que tengas claro Edward, que no engordare más de lo que _tú hijo_ requiera… y no quiero que te metas en eso, es mi cuerpo ya es bastante con que yo cargare con _tu hijo – _Termine mi café y me levante sin siquiera responderle, fui a mi estudio y cogí mis cosas para salir a la oficina.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, entre al piso caminando viendo a Ángela conversando con Newton, quien estaba apoyado en la orilla del escritorio de mi secretaria.

-Ángela, quiero el informe de Denalí, ¿Newton no tiene trabajo que hacer?... – cerré la puerta de golpe, si hay algo que no acepto es la pérdida de tiempo.

Me saque la chaqueta y la deje sobre el sillón, tome el laptop y lo posicione sobre el escritorio cuando Ángela entro silenciosa en la oficina, dejó sobre la mesa el informe que le pedí, se volvió y recogió mi chaqueta para colgarla en el closet de la tabiquería. Ella me conocía a la perfección y sabía que no tenía que presionarme de ninguna forma. La mire de reojo viéndola parada aun al costado de la silla de mi escritorio.

-Siéntate – la vi hacerlo con elegancia – quiero primeramente que coordines la agenda médica de Leah y me envíes una copia para ir a los controles prenatales que ella tendrá y me recuerdes siempre estas fechas – Asintió anotando en su Tablet – Llama al corredor de propiedades y agenda una reunión para esta semana, mi boda con Leah se efectuará el sábado 10 de diciembre por lo cual a partir de esa fecha me tomare 10 días de vacaciones, organiza mi agenda para que no exista nada importante que quede rezagado en esa fecha – Levanto la vista sin decir nada, a lo cual sonreí – puedes retirarte… - sin mirarme se puso de pie y camino a la puerta, cerrándola suavemente.

Durante toda la mañana mi mente se plago de trabajo, escritos, extractos legales, informes y estadísticas de avance de los casos en los que respaldamos sus acciones jurídicas. La mente ocupada en cosas importantes me alejaba de intereses y obsesiones sin relevancia.

Entre al penthouse pase directo a mi estudio a dejar mis cosas, me desanude la corbata, por el pasillo, entre cerrando la puerta a mi espalda, me deje caer en el sillón del estudio cerrando los ojos.

_¿Pensante que sería más fácil? _ ¡Ohh no! la vocecita en mi cabeza me causaría migraña… apreté mis sienes masajeándolas en círculos _¿quizás si te enfermas ella vendrá a cuidarte? _No quiero pensar en ella… _¿Por qué? ¿Ella te desarma? _ Abrí los ojos de golpe aun dejando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón de cuero… _¿recuerdas la sedosidad de sus labios?... ¿la ternura de sus palabras? _Yo no le ruego a nadie, ella se pierde la oportunidad _¡Estas equivocado!_

Me levante de golpe saliendo de mi despacho… dejando la voz de mi conciencia encerrada donde no me moleste… ¡yo equivocado! Jamás… Pase al walking closet a cambiarme, para la cena.

Entre al comedor y Leah estaba sentada esperándome, su semblante se veía mejor que en la mañana añadiendo además una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Amor… - se levantó acercándose a mí, para besar mi boca – estoy feliz, no sabes cuánto, solo quedan tres semanas para la boda y todo está perfecto. Le di vuelta apoyando su espalda en mi pecho y acaricie su vientre plano, caminamos hasta la mesa y le ayude a sentarse.

-Me alegro que estés de buen humor – Carmen entro en la sala para servir la cena - ¿te hablo Ángela con respeto a llevar las agendas de tus controles médicos? – hizo un mueca

-Si lo hizo, pero lo que te estaba contando es más importante – miro la comida con desprecio – hoy fui a la prueba del vestido hermoso que llevare en nuestra boda y me queda fantástico. Eso si no como demasiado y aprovecho los vómitos matutinos para controlar el peso.

-Leah, eso es enfermizo… - deje los cubiertos en la mesa, respirando profundo para no estallar… - estas embarazada… de mi hijo – le dije con los dientes apretados.

-Si lo tengo claro, te lo dije en la mañana, es mi cuerpo, ya bastante hago con cargarlo y tomar las enormes pastillas de vitaminas que me receto el doctor.

-Debes cuidar a mi hijo lo entiendes, quiero un bebe sano – tome su mano sobre la mesa y ella asintió molesta - por la agenda que me envió Ángela el jueves iremos a control.

-Sí – respondió escueta, llevándose a la boca un trozo de filete, que masco deliberadamente lento.

_La luz gris del cielo encapotado se deslizaba por su piel, con mis manos recorría toda la extensión de su cintura, las ondas de calor se expandían hacía mi interior… su boca suave, tan suave, el contorno de su cuello, el perfume de su piel exquisita… con delicadeza aventure mis manos a sus pechos, mi miembro vibro al sentir la firmeza y la perfección con que calzaban en mis manos, apreté levemente…_

Me desperté por la roca entre mis piernas, lleve mis manos para acomodarlo recordando mi sueño, gemí despacio en la oscuridad de mi habitación, necesitaba liberarme… extendí la mano tocando el suave cuerpo a mi alcance, no era el mismo pero si cerraba los ojos podía sentir e imaginar que tomaba el cuerpo de esa ninfa… me acerque y mi duro pene se posiciono entre sus nalgas, cerrando los ojos acaricie sus pechos, un tanto más grandes e hinchados que los que recordaba en mi sueño… ella gimió y se removió haciéndome vibrar por el rose… busque entre sus piernas, estimulando, acariciando la mujer entre mis brazos se estremecía con mis caricias, sólo aguante hasta que la humedad suficiente abarcara la textura de su sexo, acomode su pierna levantándola para adentrarme en ella… vertiginosos movimientos, embestidas profundas, gemidos… y yo aun con los ojos cerrados, la sedosidad no era la misma, ni el perfume se asemejaba… en ese momento soy solo un animal, con necesidad… ella se contorneo en el orgasmo, y yo la levante poniéndome detrás de ella, alzando sus caderas, empujando su espalda hasta alcanzar su nuca donde acaricie sus hombros, sintiendo la textura de la tela de su camisón a medida que recorría su espalda para penetrarla profundamente… llegue, termine, descargue mi fuego en ella, la mujer de mi cama… salí de su humedad sintiendo el temblor de sus piernas, se dejó caer sobre el colchón mientras miraba su espalda, la curvatura de sus glúteos y el tono acanelado de su piel, nada de lo que había en mi cama en este momento lleno el vacío en medio de mi pecho… ni quito el sabor amargo de mi fantasía.

:::::::::: o :::::::::::::

**Mis querids quiero comentarles que estoy embarazada (algunas lo sabían) esperando a mi primera hija por lo que estoy tremendamente feliz, ya estoy en la semana 34 por lo que aún me quedan algunas semanas en que puedo estar tranquila, pero como muchas de ustedes saben esto es impredecible puedo estar de parto en cualquier momento a partir de la 37 por lo que espero ustedes me comprendan, tengo adelantados varios capítulos por este mismo hecho, pero por razones obvias en algún momento estaré preocupada de traer al mundo a mi bebé y no pueda publicar como cada jueves al menos en Fanfictions, en el blog no hay problema porque se pueden programar las publicaciones, pero en Fanfiction no es así, así que mis queridas amigas y seguidoras de Fanfiction, si llega algún jueves en que no tiene el aviso o la alerta de un nuevo capítulo, puede ser que este en labor jajaja… les aviso en el blog no se dejara de publicar sagradamente todos los jueves así que pasen por él y podrán leer. **

**Soy responsable con mis publicaciones porque yo ODIO cuando estoy super metida en algún fanfics y las autoras se demoran meses en publicar, así que yo cumplo… besos las quiero… por cierto espero muchas y muy buenas vibras para mi pequeña Annie Sofía Noemí…**

**Como siempre soy muy agradecida de sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y esas cositas que me hacen feliz…**

**Gracias Rocío y Nathy por estar tan pendientes de mí siempre =D**

**Cariños**

**Axavenus**


	20. Tormenta

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20 – Tormenta<strong>

**EPOV**

-¿Por qué pareces molesto? – me pregunto Esme, sentada en el sofá de mi sala.

-No he dormido bien estos días – refregué mis ojos cansados

-¿Estás seguro? – analizo mi rostro con detenimiento

-Estoy seguro – Como no iba a estarlo si todas las noches me he visto envuelto en las fantasías eróticas que ella produce en mí… _ hasta cuando sigues con el "Ella"… tiene nombre y te encanta pronunciarlo – _Leah ya viene, las náuseas matutinas la agobian.

-Es normal en el embarazo… lo importante es que se hidrate y alimente bien – miro por sobre su hombro y se acercó a mí – hijo tú sabes cuánto te amo y cuando deseo que seas feliz…

-Lo sé madre.

-Por lo mismo quiero saber si estas realmente seguro de la decisión que estas tomando. No quiero que te sientas presionado a formar una familia por todas las cosas que te decíamos con anterioridad.

-¿Presionado?... por favor madre, ¿A qué viene esto? – bajo la mirada como avergonzada, midiendo su respuesta.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres a Leah en tu vida? – me sorprendió su pregunta, ¿estoy seguro?...

-Sí, es la mujer que elegí y es la madre de mi hijo.

-Si es lo que quieres – hizo una mueca extraña, pero se compuso al instante que Leah entro en la sala.

Eleazar nos llevó a la consulta con el ginecólogo, mi madre entusiasmada ha estado en las ecografías de todos sus nietos y no quería ser la excepción para mi hijo.

Leah tomo mi mano cuando entramos en la oficina del doctor Humpfey

-Sr. Cullen, bienvenido nuevamente

-Dr. Humpfey, le presento a mi madre Esme Cullen –se estrecharon las manos a modo de saludo.

-Leah puede pasar a este cuarto y cambiarse para proceder al control – Ella paso al cuarto continúo y con mi madre nos sentamos a esperar. Cuando volvió el doctor la hizo subirse a la balanza.

-Has bajado un kilo y medio… con respecto al peso de tu ficha ¿estas con alguna dificultad para comer?

-No solo los vómitos matutinos, pero la verdad es que preferiría no engordar demasiado – contrarresto Leah bajándose de la balanza, mi madre me lanzo una mirada que no supe descifrar.

-No es para que engorde Leah, es para el bienestar del bebé, debe consumir alimentos balanceados, está usted ya bajo su peso adecuado, por ese motivo tiene chance para subir de peso de manera saludable.

-No se preocupe doctor, personalmente me ocupare que se alimente como corresponde – Le respondí al doctor por lo que Leah me lanzo una mirada cargada de resentimiento

-Así debe ser, en la actualidad los hombres deben ser partícipe del embarazo – sonrió en mi dirección, volviéndose a Leah – Puede sentarse en la camilla a su izquierda, haremos el ultrasonido. Bajo las luces de la sala mientras Leah se acomodaba, me levante para pararme al lado de ella.

-¿Ya podremos escuchar sus latidos? – pregunto mi madre emocionada

-Si por las semanas de gestación ya hay latido… Leah el gel conductor es helado le prevengo– dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

-No hay problema – extendió el gel y Leah dio un respingo.

Mire inmediatamente la pantalla, mientras el doctor movía el aparato sobre el vientre, se proyectó la imagen perfecta de mi hijo, mire a Esme que derramaba lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-Cómo pueden ver, tenemos a un feto en desarrollo, esa es la forma de su cabeza que mediremos ahora y ese aleteo es el corazón.

Mire a Leah con la necesidad de agradecerle, besarla por tan maravilloso milagro, por llevar a mi hijo en su vientre… pero la expresión de su rostro me detuvo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla mirando a mi hijo, pero no había expresión, ni anhelo… no había nada en su mirada.

El constante y fuerte sonido me obligo a levantar la vista hacía la pantalla, sus latidos representaban la vida…

…

-¿Por qué tenemos que venir todos los domingos donde tus padres? – la acidez de las palabras de Leah, me estaban superando. Entre en el estacionamiento y abrí la puerta del auto ignorándola.

-Es una tradición familiar – Cerro de un portazo la puerta de mi amado Camaro… apreté la mandíbula, me volví y la tome del brazo – Si no quieres estar acá llamo un taxi y te vas… ¿eso es lo que quieres?

-¿Para dejarte coquetear con la mosca muerta de Isabella? – La solté por la sorpresa, sonrió satisfecha mirándome - ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta que ella te tiene fascinado?

-Cállate Leah, no te permito que te metas en lo que no te importa… Tu estás conmigo porque así lo elegí, así que por favor no colmes mi paciencia con tus estupideces viendo cosas que no son, así que te repito no te metas en lo que no sabes.

-Me importa. ¡Estoy esperando a tú hijo! – camino rápidamente entrando a la casa de mis padres.

Tome mis llaves y me metí al auto nuevamente. ¡Maldita perra… ahora está sacando las garras!… Salí de ahí dejándola, acelere por le entrada de la casa de Esme casi chocando con otro vehículo que no conocía, me aferre al volante mirando fijamente el maldito auto, apreté la mandíbula cuando de él salió un ya conocido Benjamín con cara de preocupación.

Abrí la puerta de mi coche, sin siquiera mirarlo. Rodee la parte delantera revisando el parachoques.

-¿Estas bien Edward? – No le respondí, ni lo mire cuando de la casa salieron todos a vernos.

-¿Están todos bien? – pregunto mi padre.

-No nos ves… estamos ambos de pie –le respondí con acidez, recién mire a Benjamín y el parecía tan bien como estaba yo…

-¿Dónde está Bella? – Levante la cabeza hacia el auto que casi colisiono

-Ella está bien – contesto Benjamín, caminando hacía su coche y abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Una sonrojada Bella apareció de la mano de él – Voy a correr el coche para que puedas salir Edward…

- No te preocupes me estacionare. No iré a ningún lado – vi a Bella escabullirse a la casa seguida de Carlisle.

-¿Estás seguro que estas bien? – Jasper me miraba preocupado.

-Sí, deja que me estacione para que tú primo pueda hacerlo – Jasper me espero y entramos juntos a la casa.

Durante toda la comida mire de reojo las acciones de Bella, ella se veía alegre y conversadora, sus mejillas sonrojadas… anhelaba perderme en sus ojos chocolates… es hermosa y no puedo negarlo.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y nos fuimos todos al living, me senté en un sillón individual, mientras todos se acomodaban. Leah rodeo mi cuello y se sentó en mis piernas… me tense al tenerla así de cerca cuando Bella está en la misma sala, la mire inmediatamente pero ella no dio señales de mirarnos, estaba sentaba a los pies del sillón entre las chicas, con las piernas cruzadas y un cojín entre medio… su hermosa sonrisa estaba presente para todos, pero en definitiva ella no me miraba en ningún momento.

-Bueno al final ¿te quedas acá en EEUU? – Escuche a Rose preguntarle a su primo.

-Me quedo por mucho tiempo, el proyecto arquitectónico es bastante interesante así que ya he encontrado un departamento para instalarme. No pase por alto la forma en que miro a Bella y la sonrisa que ella le brindo.

Mi madre trajo postre de helado para todos y la única que tenía frambuesas era Alice. Emmett protesto y fue a buscar la fruta a la cocina, mientras nos reíamos.

-¿De qué te dan antojos Leah? – Pregunto Bella riendo al ver a Alice disfrutar de la frambuesa.

-La verdad es que nada aún… pero creo que los antojos son sicológicos… - alzo la ceja frente a la mirada de Alice y Rosalie.

-Yo creo que es parte de la maravilla del embarazo… - Le respondió Rose, sin mirarla –mis antojos eran camarones ecuatorianos… disfrute tanto, aunque ahora ya no puedo ni mirarlos.

-La verdad es que espero no tener que vivir eso y engordar sin motivos… - miro a Alice que acariciaba su evidente redondez - ¿Bella no estas preocupada porque se te peguen las ganas de ser tener hijos?

-La verdad Leah, es que siempre he querido ser madre… No es algo de lo que me avergüence.

-¿Qué opina Jacob de eso?... ¿Él también está de acuerdo? – Todos se quedaron callados…

-Leah, Bella se divorció de Jacob – le dije mirándola y ella se largó a reír…

- No lo puedo creer… ¿Por eso ahora andas con Benjamín? – me tense y tome a Leah para levantarme del sillón, donde ella se acomodó mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-De hecho tienes razón – mire a Bella inmediatamente – Benjamín y yo estamos saliendo. – Me quede de pie, canalizando la infinidad de sensaciones que me atravesaron, eso explicaba su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos… "_la oportunidad que tú perdiste" _gritó mi mente.

-Hacen una pareja muy linda, mi primo es adorable Bella… saco todo lo bueno de la familia – Bella se sonrojo mientras sonreía con las palabras de Rose.

Fue ese momento en que ella se levantó de suelo y camino hacía Benjamín que estaba apoyado en la pared conversando con Carlisle sin prestar atención a la conversación de los demás. Bella rodeo su cintura con la delicadeza de sus brazos, él obviamente respondió su gesto.

-Lo sé Rose… - vi en cámara lenta como él se inclinaba hacía ella acariciando su mejilla y depositaba un suave beso en esos labios que han sido míos… mi ser se llenó de rabia y odio por todo lo que sé que esa boca puede provocar.

Salí del salón apretando la mandíbula por las ganas locas de arrebatarla de los brazos de ese maldito hijo de puta, esa boca y esos besos eran para mí, sólo para mí. Esto es una provocación directa, ella sabe lo que está haciendo, me provoca… en ese simple gesto junto a ese maldito ella me demuestra que le intereso, que le dolió más de lo que quiere demostrar lo que paso con Leah. Si ella quiere jugar de esa manera, entonces lo tendrá. Volví a entrar interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían y tome la mano de Leah, ella me miro sonriendo.

-Leah, vamos a casa – Los ojos de Leah se abrieron por la sorpresa, pestañeo rápido y se puso de pie, acerque mi boca a la suya tocando sus labios.

-Vamos amor… - Me volví a los presentes envolviendo a Leah en mis brazos, acariciando su vientre.

-Nosotros nos vamos, Leah necesita descansar – mire a mis hermanos y cuñados sus expresiones eran diversas. Conteniendo la ira arremolinada camine junto a mi futura esposa pasando a lado de la parejita feliz, sin siquiera mirarlos.

…

-Felicitaciones Sr. Cullen, es usted un gran aporte para la justicia de nuestro país.

-Agradezco sus palabras, pero hago mi trabajo.

-Representar a grandes compañías es un muy buen trabajo Edward, también felicite de parte de Apple Co. A su equipo por representarnos y ganar el caso, como directorio estamos muy agradecidos por su gestión y profesionalismo.

-Les hare llegar sus felicitaciones. Es muy grato trabajar con vuestra corporación.

-Que tengas un buen día Edward.

-Igualmente Richard.

Desconecte la videoconferencia con el directorio de Apple, justo cuando Jasper entro en mi oficina, con una gran sonrisa.

-Las acciones han subido un 20% desde ayer que se hizo público la sentencia del juicio – no pude evitar inundarme de su entusiasmo.

-Ese es el resultado de un buen trabajo, debemos traspasar las felicitaciones al equipo de trabajo a cargo de la cuenta.

-Me encargare de hacerles llegar las felicitaciones. No te preocupes tú por eso… estas a puertas de tú boda no puedes preocuparte por estas cosas, cuando se pueden delegar – me levante de mi escritorio hacia el bar.

-Con respecto a eso… - me serví un vaso de Jack Daniels - ¿podrías ser mi padrino de bodas? – me di vuelta para mirarlo mientras tomaba el whisky.

-Claro, no hay problemas… - su rostro denotaba confusión - pensé que ya tenías padrino.

-La verdad que no. No te lo había pedido antes pero siempre pensé en la posibilidad que lo fueras, hemos sido amigos durante muchos años, desde pequeños, ¿tienes algún problema que sea a dos días de la boda?

-No ninguno, de hecho me honra de verdad Edward – me palmeo la espalda y camino hacia la puerta– Espera mi llamada, voy a cumplir con mis obligaciones de padrino.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso? –

-Ya lo veras…- desde la puerta me grito

Entre en el departamento aflojándome la corbata, con la vista cansada por leer tantos informes. Al parecer Leah no estaba, así que me metí a la ducha antes de cenar.

Me cambie poniéndome unos jeans y una camiseta cómoda para ir a mi estudio mientras Carmen terminara la cena, saque los documentos del corredor de propiedades, para revisarlos y concretar la compra.

-Sr. Cullen…

-Dime Carmen – le respondí sin levantar la vista de los documentos.

-Su cuñado esta acá, me pidió que lo anunciara.

-Hágalo pasar – Comencé a firmar el contrato de transacción cuando Jasper entraba en mi estudio – Se sentó frente a mi escritorio.

-Jasper, ¿sucede algo? – hizo una mueca extraña conteniendo la risa.

-Vengo a secuestrarte…

-¿Perdón?...

-Es una suerte que sea yo tú padrino porque si fuera Emmett estarías en la cajuela de un auto – se rió recordando algo.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Vienes conmigo Edward, vamos a celebrar tus últimas horas de soltero.

-No seas infantil – contrarreste – no jodas con esa estupidez

-No estoy jodiendo, es parte de mis obligaciones… así que anda a buscar una chaqueta porque está cayendo una tormenta de aquellas en Nueva York, apúrate nos vamos ahora.

-Jasper aún tengo cosas para mañana en la oficina.

-No, ya hable con Ángela y ella ha coordinado todo. No tienes que hacer nada.

Guarde los documentos, me levante saliendo del estudio con Jasper a mis espaldas, la verdad que me estaba arrepintiendo de pedirle que sea mi padrino, pero sería peor si se lo hubiera pedido a Emmett, en eso le encuentro toda la razón.

Esperábamos el ascensor y cuando las puertas se abrieron Leah salió.

-¿Qué sucede? – Nos miró de pies a cabeza

-Me llevo a Edward, vamos a salir – la mueca de la cara de Leah fue todo un poema

-Leah, voy a mi despedida de soltero… - puse mi mano en la puerta del ascensor impidiendo que se cierre, Jasper entro y lo seguí – No creo que llegue esta noche – le grite cuando las puertas se cerraron dejándola atónita.

Salimos del estacionamiento y la cortina de lluvia se abrió camino entre el parabrisas del coche de Jasper.

-¿Cómo es que Alice te dejo salir? Le solté mirando por la ventana

-Se entusiasmó con lo de ser tu padrino…

-Qué extraño, ella casi no participo en lo de la organización de la boda, Leah estaba molesta por eso… - Respiro profundo

-No te preocupes por eso ahora vamos a un bar de puros… los chicos nos esperan ahí…

-¿Bar de puros?

-Sí, le pedí ayuda a los chicos por lo que haremos unas cuantas paradas en cada elección que ellos hicieron. ¿No te imaginas a quien se le ocurrió un bar de puros?

-Carlisle… - Jasper asintió estacionándose en un local muy al estilo Inglés, aun llovía fuertemente por lo cual corrimos a la entrada –No me imaginaba esto cuando dijiste despedida de soltero.

-Aún queda mucho… -Entramos en el local sacudiéndonos las gotas de lluvia, donde el aroma a tabaco liado se apoderaba del oxígeno. Mire alrededor y el tipo de personas era variado y en gran potencial masculino. Caminamos hacía uno de los sillones y vi a mi padre aspirando un puro, junto a él estaba Demetri cortando el habano y Emmett con expresión de aburrimiento.

-Ya tenemos al festejado – Jasper me palmeo la espalda y se sentó en el amplio sillón de cuero, mi padre me tendió una copa y me senté a su lado.

-¿Quién diría el casanova Cullen se casaría? – la risa de Demetri se escuchó por sobre las conversaciones, mientras me extendía un habano.

-A todos nos toca… - bebí un sorbo de la copa

-Yo prefiero a la divina libertad… - argumento mi amigo, dando una calada larga a su puro.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres esto Edward? – esta vez fue Emmett quien tomando su copa pregunto, yo solo asentí.

Pasamos alrededor de una hora fumando nuestros puros y bebiendo cognac. Cuando Emmett se levantó anunciando que ya era su tiempo para decirle adiós a la soltería…

-¿Bowling? – me apoye en el hombro de mi hermano, riendo por su estupidez.

-¿Acaso crees que Rose me permitiría otra cosa? – Entramos al salón y pedimos nuestros equipos para jugar. Cuando Jasper tomo la bola para su primer lanzamiento, se volvió a mi hermano.

-Te das cuenta que esto es tan Homero Simpson – y lanzo la bola en la plataforma logrando una chuza a la primera.

Fue muy entretenido ver a mi padre lazar en puntillas la bola y celebrar como un crio cada vez que botaba los bolos. Demetri era otra cosa, su expresión concentrada era tan jodidamente entretenida, teniendo en cuenta que era nefasto en el juego.

Pasamos cerca de dos horas jugando bowling, demostrando que el único bueno en el juego era Jasper… un título que ostentaba desde la universidad.

Ahora era Demetri quien eligió su lugar para despedir mi soltería y como pensaba era en "Le Perle", el entro como si fuera el living de su casa, saludando a los guardias y adentrándose entre la multitud.

Las luces electroboscopicas marcaban el ritmo de las bailarinas sobre sus plataformas, el aire estaba cargado de tensión sexual… Esto es lo que significa una despedida de soltero.

-Bienvenidos Señores. ¿Algo para beber? – la melosa voz de una chica colorina vestida solo con unos tapa pezones y una tanga con volados, nos indicó nuestros asientos frente al escenario.

-Victoria, querida… tráenos un par de botellas de Jack… etiqueta negra, tu sabes – Demetri le puso un billete en el elástico de la tanga y ella batiendo sus pestañas se dio la vuelta.

Mire alrededor fijándome en las expresiones que tenían mis compañeros en esta despedida, mi padre levemente sonrojado mirando la plataforma donde una hermosa morena que equilibraba su cuerpo en el caño. Emmett tratando de no mirar nada, y Jasper con cara de culpabilidad. Eso demuestra y comprueba que mi teoría es real, los sentimientos y el puto amor son una mierda.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente entre las dos tipas que se refregaban en mí, eran dos típicas prostitutas, con silicona en los pechos, más cirugías que la edad que tienen y cero vellos púbicos. Me reí de mi propia teoría, tomando de un sorbo el whisky de mi vaso.

-Ahora me toca mi tiempo como padrino… - Jasper se levantó y todos los demás con expresiones de alivio.

-¡Vamos Demetri! – le grite sobre la música a mi amigo que estaba hundido en la boca de la pelirroja que nos atendió al principio, me enfoque para mirar a las rubias que se acercaron nuevamente a mí para susurrarme al oído que no me fuera… - Ya tengo una perra en casa… no necesito más – me aleje de ellas rumbo a la salida.

Me subí al auto de Jasper para ir al último lugar donde celebraríamos la estupidez de mis últimas horas de soltero. Emmett nos seguía en el Jeep con mi padre… No lograba enfocar a donde nos dirigíamos, sacudí la cabeza.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora? – alce la muñeca para ver mi reloj… las tres de la mañana…

-Te acuerdas cuando recibimos nuestras cartas de aceptación para la universidad… - lo mire confundido ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver eso con mi despedida de soltero? - vamos al mismo local donde abrimos los sobres.

-No jodas Jasper… te pones sentimental justo en mi despedida de soltero.

-No es eso Edward, es una especie de cábala para que realmente logres lo que te propones… ahí juramos ser socios y ser los mejores en nuestras promociones. Ahora debes tener ese mismo impulso triunfalista por tu matrimonio.

-Mierda… - él me miro soltando una carcajada – eres un maldito dramático Jasper, no has cambiado ni una mierda desde que éramos adolescentes. Se detuvo frente al bar estacionando su lujoso Mercedes. – en esa fecha tenía un Volvo plateado… me gustaba mucho ese auto – recordé mientras abría la puerta del auto de Jasper, tambaleándome. Del jeep bajaron mi padre y mi hermano, mire sobre ellos y no vi a Demetri.

-¿Dónde quedo Demetri? – pregunto Jasper adelantándose.

-El muy traidor se quedó en "Le Perle" seguramente perdido en las piernas de la pelirroja – contesto Emmett con una fuerte carcajada. – Entremos para terminar de alcoholizar a Edward, en una de esas se arrepienta de casarse con esa golfa.

Quise responderle a su acusación, pero la verdad es que tenía toda la razón… ¿podría arrepentirme?...

Nos sentamos en la barra ellos bajaron sus dosis alcohólicas a cervezas pero yo tenía ganas de perder la conciencia que me gritaba que estaba jodiendo mí vida… así que seguí tomando a mi querido amigo Jack.

No sé en qué momento decidieron que ya estaba saturado de alcohol y listo para la mierda de vida que me he construido, así que me levante completamente mareado tratando de enfocar el piso para caminar. El brazo de Jasper me guio a la salida y me ayudo a subir a su jodido auto. Cerré los ojos un momento hasta que sentí el suave ronroneo del coche, mire a mi amigo y hermano por un momento y me acorde que el cuidaba a Isabella… suspire recordando la sedosidad de su pelo.

-Me gusta su cabello – le dije apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento – el aroma de su piel – escuche como se reía y lo mire - ¿la jodí con ella?

-No le he puesto atención al cabello ni al aroma de tu novia Edward, y tampoco se en que la jodiste con Leah.

-Ella no es mi novia, imbécil… le pedí que lo fuera pero todo se fue a la mierda

-¿De quién hablas? – cerré los ojos sonriendo al recordar sus gestos y la dulzura de su forma de ser.

-Es hermosa… sus ojos chocolates… sus labios… ¡ninguna mujer me ha besado como Bella!... ella era mía… es mía, creo que la amo… ¡si la amo!

:::::::::::::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Este capítulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga Naty Muñoz, que me ayudo a salir de la laguna mental que Edward me había metido jajaja... muchas gracias Naty y obviamente a mi editora estrella que sin ella no sería lo que soy... Rocío eres un genio.**

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios... creo que con este final me merezco algunos...**

**Axavenus**


	21. En la Orilla

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21 – En la orilla<strong>

**EPOV**

Me removí incomodo, lleve mi brazo para cubrir mis ojos, quise estirarme pero estaba enredado en una frazada, me gire y termine aterrizando en el suelo sobre una blanca y peluda alfombra. Desenrede la frazada, dándome cuenta que no estaba en mi casa, me senté en el suelo mirando a mi alrededor, cuando una suave risa retumbo en mi cabeza.

-Por fin te despiertas – Alice entro en mi campo de visión con un tazón entre las manos que me extendió, tome la taza aun sentado en el suelo.

-¿Qué hora es? – Mi voz salió ronca por lo que me aclare la garganta - ¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Es cerca de las una de la tarde… - respondió mi hermana acariciando su vientre – según la hora que llego Jasper contigo como calidad de bulto has dormido unas ocho horas.

-¿Tienes algún analgésico? - ella sonrió y de su bolsillo me extendió un frasco de pastillas.

-Voy a buscar agua – se paró en el umbral - ¿o prefieres venir a la cocina a comer algo?

-Te acompaño – me levante y la seguí refregando mis ojos para poder aclararme, un audible bostezo se arrancó de mi pecho, justo cuando entre en la cocina - ¿Jasper salió?

-No, está duchándose… tiene el semblante un poco mejor que tú – me tendió un vaso de agua me senté en el taburete de la isla de la cocina, alcanzando un plátano de la frutera y sacando un par de pastillas para tomarlas.

-Buenos días, buenas tardes… no tengo idea – entro Jasper caminando palmeándome la espalda y avanzando hacía mi hermana para besar sus labios y bajando a acariciar su barriga.

-¿Cómo te sientes Edward? - me miro con preocupación

-Con una resaca del demonio pero bien… nada que los analgésicos no puedan solucionar- le conteste mordiendo el plátano.

-Edward, tuve que apagar tu BlackBerry porque no paraba de sonar – se disculpó mi hermana, tendiéndomela por sobre la mesa – creo que todas las llamadas eran de Leah.

-No te preocupes, ya hablare con ella.

-Edward… me puedes acompañar – pregunto Jasper acercándose a mí, por lo que asentí poniéndome de pie – sígueme – lo seguí caminando por el pasillo hasta el ventanal del living, lo abrió y le indico que saliera con él.

Cuando salí mire hacía la terraza alejada del jardín, vi a Bella flexionada en una posición presumiblemente de yoga, la concentración de su rostro y la desnudez de su cuello al tener su pelo en una cola, la hacía más hermosa…

-Perfecta – susurre involuntariamente

-¿Me decías algo? – pregunto Jasper, mientras me indicaba una silla

-No, no es nada. ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? – Jasper me miro por unos minutos como si sopesara sus palabras.

-Edward… ¿te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste anoche?

-¿Cuándo?... dijimos muchas cosas.

-Cuándo te traía de vuelta a casa… ¿recuerdas algo? – lo mire confundido, tratando de acordarme.

-No… bueno me acuerdo que salimos del bar que me llevaste y que subimos al auto, pero nada más. ¿Hay algún problema?... si no he firmado nada no tiene validez – me reí por la expresión de Jasper

-¿Estás seguro que casarte con Leah sea lo correcto? – me quede en silencio sopesando su pregunta, ¿de dónde mierda viene eso?...

-¿Qué quieres decir Jasper?... acaso no te pedí que seas mi padrino de boda… esta resaca es producto de mi despedida de soltero.

-Si, lo tengo claro… pero anoche dijiste algo que me preocupa - ¿Qué mierda dije?

-¿Qué puede ser relevante como para que me cuestiones?

-No amas a Leah… - no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación - ¿te casas con ella por él bebe?

-No es necesario amar a alguien para casarme… ¿Qué se supone que es todo esto? Tampoco lo hago por mi hijo si es lo que te preocupa. - Me levante, para pasearme por el jardín lo que fue un error porque mis ojos se iban hacia la figura de Bella.

-¿Por qué eres tan obtuso Edward?

-Jasper, no quiero enojarme… agradezco tu preocupación, pero no la necesito

-¡Dijiste que la amas! – gritó a mi espalda, camine de vuelta a la casa sin siquiera mirarlo nuevamente. _¿No puedo haberle dicho que amo a alguien cuando no amo a nadie? _ Una vez dentro de la casa, saque mi BlackBerry para llamar a Eleazar para que me venga a buscar.

Me fui directo a mi dormitorio para darme un baño, me desnude mientras accionaba la ducha, relaje el cuello reconfortándome con la sensación del agua recorriendo mis músculos. Me envolví la toalla en la cintura, para sacar ropa del walkingcloset, quede de piedra al ver colgado el traje que usaría en la boda.

Salí rápidamente del closet casi chocando con Leah…

-¿Qué significa eso? – pregunte apuntando al closet.

-¡Ah! Te dignas a aparecer, Edward… te llame toda la mañana ¿Dónde se supone que te llevo tu cuñado?

-¡¿Qué significa ese traje blanco en el closet?

-Es tu traje de novio Edward… ¿Qué esperabas? – Entro dentro en el walkingcloset acercándose al traje y sacándolo del sobre transparente – ve veras perfecto.

-No me voy a poner eso, ¿en qué demonios pensabas Leah? ¿Por qué un traje blanco?... – Ella salió del closet empujándome y descargando sollozos. ¡Maldición! me puse unos pantalones deportivos, para seguirla.

Estaba sentada en el living, con las piernas recogidas y llorando…

-Leah… - me senté a su lado pasando la mano por mi pelo.

-¿Déjame Edward?... haz tu vida más fácil, toma cualquiera de tus trajes Armani y haz lo que quieras – me miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Leah no es necesario que armes una escena por una estupidez… - Me miro furiosa limpiando de un manotazo sus lágrimas- Me dejas solo con todo esto Edward – sollozo – para ti todo esto es fácil… es llegar allá y decir acepto, ni siquiera sabes de que sabor es el pastel…

-Leah, puede que tengas razón pero por ningún motivo me pondré un traje blanco…

-No lo entiendes es parte de un todo… tú traje – las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas - combina con mi vestido – y la decoración… pero a ti no te importa nada de esto. Te recuerdo que esto es lo que tú querías Edward…

-Leah, por favor deja de llorar… - mi paciencia estaba poniéndose a prueba – entiendo tus argumentos, pero no me pondré ese ridículo traje…

-¡Para ti es todo fácil!... soy yo la que ha estado meses aguantando todo esto… ¡aguantando a tu hermana!, que lo único que hace es criticar y quiere hacer todo a su modo… - su pecho subía y bajaba agitada, me levante para salir y dejarla sola con su berrinche por más que gritara y llorara no me iba a poner el maldito traje - ¡Edward! ¡No me dejes hablando sola! – entre al dormitorio buscando mi chaqueta y mi billetera, cuando su mano se cerró en mi muñeca hundiendo sus uñas ahí - ¡Te estoy hablando!

-Leah suéltame – le susurre apretando la mandíbula, cuando me soltó me gire para encararla - ¿Terminaste el show? – sus lágrimas volvieron a aparecer.

-¡No me tientes a dejarte botado en el altar Edward! – tome un par de billetes y se los tire a los pies, mientras me acercaba a su oído.

-No sabes qué favor me harías si no apareces…

-¿Por qué me tiras esos billetes? – me miro agitada con los puños cerrados.

-Es la propina por tu show… - mi cara se dio vuelta por la fuerza de la cachetada que me dio Leah y antes que lograra reaccionar se dio vuelta para salir del dormitorio.

-Espero tengas paciencia para las explicaciones que tengas que dar… - me dijo desde la puerta.

-No me amenaces Leah...

Me subí al Camaro, directo a la Quinta Avenida para comprarme un traje de novio… jamás me meteré en uno blanco ¿Qué mierda pensaba Leah? Estacione mi coche frente a la tienda de Brooks Brothers apenas entre el encargado del local me indico el salón de la trastienda para comenzar con la danza de telas y trajes para mi muy estúpida boda. Después de tres horas de probarme distintos tipos de trajes y unos cuatro mil quinientos dólares menos salí en dirección a mi casa…

-Sr. Cullen –Me volví a Carmen que me abría la puerta del penthouse.

-Dime Carmen, ¿Qué sucede? – me tendió la carpeta que me tenía en sus manos.

-La Srta. Leah me pidió que le entregara el itinerario de la boda – tome la carpeta adentrándome en el living – también me pidió que le avisara que ella estaría en el hotel y que lo esperaba a la cena de esta noche con su familia.

-Gracias, me puedes preparar un sándwich y llevármelo al estudio.

-En seguida.

Me senté en mi escritorio a revisar la famosa carpeta con todo el itinerario de mi matrimonio.

Lugar de realización: Hotel Hilton (1335 Avenue of America, Midtwon NY) Salón Deluxe. Ceremonia a las 11:00 hrs. Recepción… cerré de un golpe la carpeta sintiendo el peso sobre mis hombros.

-Sr. Cullen, le traje lo que me pidió – Carmen coloco la bandeja en el escritorio, y se retiró.

Mordí el sándwich apoyado en el respaldo del sillón, tratando de relajarme de la sensación de presión en mis hombros… _¿Estás haciendo lo correcto? ¿Hasta cuándo podrás soportar todo esto? _Cerré los ojos con fuerza para acallar mi mente.

No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que el golpe en la puerta de mi estudio me despertó, al abrirse entro mi futura esposa, solo con una bata de seda.

-Leah ¿Qué quieres?

-Pedirte disculpas… - soltó su cabello y lo agito con una mano… se acercó a mí rodeando el escritorio

-¿No tenemos que ir a comer con tus padres y mi familia? – acaricio mi cara suavemente y posteriormente tomo mi mano para depositarla en su vientre. Baje los ojos a donde mis manos tocaban sobre la tela.

-Aún tenemos tiempo… - Tome las cintas de su bata para abrirla… descubriendo su desnudez, levante mis manos para pasarla por sus hombros deslizando la seda dejando al descubierto sus pechos más grandes, por lo que sonreí.

…

Entramos en el lujoso lobby del hotel de la mano, Leah estaba radiante y totalmente distinta a lo que había sido en la tarde, ni rastros de su melodrama. Nos acercamos a la mesa donde estaban nuestras familias, conversando.

-Querido Edward… - se levantó Harry el padre de Leah, recibiéndonos

-Harry, un gusto como siempre – apreté su mano extendida en modo de saludo, para posterior ayudar a Leah con su silla.

-Tu familia es encantadora Leah – Comento Esme sonriente en dirección a los padres de ella.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas, las hermanas de Leah estaban felices por ser las madrinas de la boda, hablando de vestidos y esas cosas sin importancia. Era Alice la única que tenía una expresión de enfado, por lo cuando termino la cena me acerque a ella.

-Alice ¿Qué te sucede?- me tomo del brazo para apartarnos de las demás personas.

-¿Quién le dio autorización a Leah para definir quién o quiénes son familia? – las aletas de su nariz se expandían con cada respiración.

-¿De qué hablas? – sonreí por las muecas de disgusto que hacia Alice.

-Tú futura esposa, llamo a Bella en la tarde… ¿te puedes imaginar para qué? – ahora fui yo el que frunció el ceño

-¿Para que la llamo?

-Para recordarle que ella estaba solo invitada a la boda, porque era amiga tuya, pero no a esta cena que es sólo para los familiares. ¿Te das cuenta el tipo de mujer que es? – me quede en silencio mirando a Alice que seguía con su verborrea – No era que Bella iba a venir, porque tenía una comida con Benjamín, pero es tan desubicada tu "futura"… no entiendo en que estás pensando Edward, de verdad siempre has sido extraño… cuando eras un nerd eras más fácil de tratar, pero cuando volviste de Londres… no se… ahora no sé qué esperar de esto. Anoche soñé que estabas atrapado en una tormenta, en una cabaña… no sé qué será, después gritabas… ¿Por qué aun sigues con esto?... – se quedó callada al no tener respuesta de mi parte - ¿viste el traje de novio que eligió para ti?

-Si lo vi – abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-¿Te lo vas a poner?... no puedes ser tan idiota

-No, ahora si me disculpas… ya tengo suficiente de hormonas de embarazadas por hoy. Y por lo de Bella, yo hablare con Leah.

-¿Edward?... – la mire esperando a que continuara – Todavía estas a tiempo. – Dicho eso se fue hacia Jasper que me sonrío para después salir hacia el lobby.

…

Termine de preparar mi equipaje para la luna de miel, que Eleazar se encargue de llevarlo al aeropuerto una vez que finalice todo el show, guarde la carpeta con el regalo de bodas para mi "esposa".

Me tire de espaldas a la cama, con la BlackBerry en las manos, sopesando todo lo que Alice, me había dicho… Bella necesitaba una disculpa por la forma en que Leah la trato.

Busque su número en la agenda marcándolo inmediatamente, contesto al instante

-Aló… - escuche su musical risa

-Bella, soy Edward – se quedó callada, de fondo sentí que cerraba una puerta.

-¿Qué necesitas Edward?

-Te llamaba para pedirte disculpas por la actitud de Leah… -suspiro – no fue la manera apropiada.

-¿Alice te conto?...

-Así es… Bella tú eres importante en la vida de los Cullen, no importa lo que diga Leah...

-A ver Edward, creo que no te entiendo… de primero agradezco la delicadeza de pedirme disculpas, pero no es necesario. Se perfectamente cuál es mi lugar en la familia Cullen, no necesito que Leah o tú lo recalquen.

-No quería que te ofendieras Bella, sólo que entiendas que para mí también eres importante…

-Edward faltan alrededor de doce horas para que te cases, y todavía sigues jugando al tira y afloja conmigo… ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí?

-Ahora no puedo ofrecerte nada… ni tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero el hecho que me case no significa que las cosas cambien entre nosotros…

-Creo que estas completamente confundido, lo único que espero de verdad Edward es que seas feliz con la mujer que elegiste.

-Discúlpame por todo Bella – Corte la llamada.

Me removí en la cama una y otra vez pensando en Bella, mi matrimonio con Leah, mi hijo, las cosas que quiero y todo lo que me espera.

El sonido del despertador me sobresalto cuando parecía que recién cerré los ojos, me desperece en la cama, justo cuando abrieron la puerta de mi dormitorio.

-¡Todavía estas acostado! – Levante la cabeza para ver a mi hermana y detrás de ella la cara mortificada de Carmen.

-Recién apague el despertador – me senté en la cama pasándome la mano por el pelo y bostezando - ¿Qué haces acá?... ¿no tendrías que estar arreglándote?

-Sólo estoy cumpliendo órdenes de mi madre. Así que apúrate, date un buen baño y te afeitas – Entro en el walking closet y la seguí.

-¿Este es el traje que vas a usar? – lo saco de la funda y miro detenidamente.

-Es lo que encontré a última hora, no es lo mismo que uno hecho a medida, pero sirve para lo que necesito.

-Me parece un traje muy lindo, incluso con la urgencia que lo compraste… ¿acaso no sería mejor uno de walmart al lado de esa cosa blanca?

-Toda la razón… ahora lárgate me voy a bañar.

Respire profundo cuando salimos junto a Jasper al pasillo que nos conduciría al salón. Al entrar ya estaban instalados los invitados salude a mucha gente y recibí demasiadas felicitaciones y por cada una de ellas añadía un kilo más al peso que tenía en mi espalda.

-Debemos esperar en el altar – me dijo Jasper caminando delante mío.

Parado en el altar, me fije en la decoración excesiva y los arreglos florares recargados del salón. Comenzó a sonar la marcha de Mendelssohn levante la vista al pasillo donde apareció mi futura esposa.

Todo se volvió a nuboso mientras el peso sobre mis hombros era casi insoportable, me fije en la sonrisa de ella mientras avanzaba por el pasillo cubierto de pétalos… Me acorde de repente de la sensación de caer al vacío cada vez que sueñas eso te sobre saltas, o cuando estas en la orilla de un precipicio y la morbosidad de ver donde termina hace que pierdas el equilibrio… ¿Por qué me acuerdo de Freud en este momento? Quizás es la deformación onírica de lo que alguna vez pensé que era lo mejor para mí…

-Edward, ¿Aceptas como esposa a Leah? – Ella estaba frente a mí, con su cabello recogido, sus largas pestañas maquilladas, su piel canela con pequeños destellos en un vestido de encajes… -¿Edward? – Trague en seco, ¡_sólo piensa en tú hijo! ¿Crees que ella seguiría con el embarazo si te niegas ahora?_

-Acepto – la mire y suspiro fuertemente al escuchar mi respuesta, una pequeñita quizás sobrina de Leah, me entrego una almohada con las argollas de matrimonio. Tome la argolla de ella y se la coloque con cuidado en su dedo.

-Leah, ¿Aceptas como tu esposo a Edward? – Pregunto el ministro mirándola, ella sonrío y me miro fríamente, esa mirada me recordó cuando vio a mi hijo en la ecografía, era una mirada calculadora, sin emociones.

-Acepto… - la presión en mis hombros aumento, mire hacia los invitados y mi madre me miraba fijamente con preocupación.

-Los declaro, marido y mujer… Señor y Señora Cullen –Asentí en la dirección del ministro – Puede besar a la novia – Me acerque tomándola por la cintura besando suavemente sus labios, sin emoción, ni siquiera con la lujuria que ayer sentí por ella.

Nuestras familias se acercaron para felicitarnos, mientras avanzamos por el pasillo hasta el salón donde se haría la recepción.

Se abrieron las puertas del salón y el mismo estilo recargado y ostentoso nos recibió. La gente entro, mas abrazos y deseos de felicidad nos rodearon las copas aflautadas trajeron el champagne para el primer brindis. No sé en qué momento o porque anoche no dormí casi nada que no me di cuenta que estábamos sentados y Jasper estaba de pie para dar su discurso.

-Edward es mi hermano, nos conocemos desde pequeños, hemos sido amigos inseparables, cuñados, socios y nuestra vida ha estado vinculada por todos estos lazos, cuando pasaban los días desde que le pidió matrimonio a Leah y no me pedía que fuera su padrino, pensé en algún momento que en realidad en esto no tendríamos juntos… pero me equivoque, hay sentimientos que no se pasan con el tiempo y mucho menos cuando es una vida la que compartimos… Les deseo que sean tremendamente felices. El matrimonio es maravilloso cuando lo que vives es amor. ¡Salud por la felicidad de esta hermosa pareja!

Tome de un trago el champagne y Leah apretó mi mano, disimulando su molestia con una sonrisa irónica. Mire hacia las mesas redondas fijándome en los invitados… ¿300 aproximados? en las mesas cercanas estaban la familia, gente del trabajo, socios, etc…

Apenas comí lo que servían me entretuve conversando con Jasper, quien parecía entender mi estado de ánimo… llegamos al tiempo del baile… donde nos llamaban para abrir con el típico vals. Tome la mano de Leah y nos adentramos en el centro de la pista.

-¿No te pusiste el traje que te deje? – tome su cintura para marcar el ritmo del baile.

-No molestes… ya estamos en esto –bailamos suavemente y la nuevas parejas nos acompañaron - ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

-Estamos bien… - se apoyó en mi pecho, actuando como siempre… levanto su cabeza mirándome – bésame, es algo que haría una pareja feliz – al no complacerla, volvió a apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho.

Todas las estúpidas tradiciones del matrimonio llevamos a cabo, Leah irradiaba orgullo y alegría. Me fui al bar a tomar un whisky me senté ahí, mirando a los invitados. Fue en ese entonces cuando la vi riendo y bailando con Benjamín, el miraba su escote precioso, en ese momento fue cuando se acercó y la beso con posesión.

Deje el vaso en la barra yéndome en busca de mi esposa… ¿Por qué debo amargarme cuando esto es lo que quería? Ya tengo a mi esposa en cuyo vientre crece mi hijo… ¿Por qué debo amargarme por no tener a Isabella Swan? Rodee por la cintura a Leah girándola la bese y acaricie su espalda descubierta.

-Te tengo una sorpresa… -Le susurre contra sus labios

-¿Me la das ahora o después? – la apreté más por la cintura

-Cuando lleguemos al lugar donde tendremos nuestra Luna de Miel…

"Bienvenidos al Aeropuerto Internacional de Cancún" dijo la voz del capitán del avión, Leah estaba emocionada sonriendo por las expectativas de las playas tropicales del caribe mexicano.

-Tomaremos el transfer que nos llevara a Playa del Carmen – ahí te entregare tú sorpresa.

-Me encanta esto… nunca pensé que me traerías al caribe para nuestra luna de miel.

Llegamos a la villa donde pasaríamos siete días, disfrutando de las arenas blancas y las aguas turquesas. El personal de servicio nos recibió atentos a nuestras necesidades.

Nos duchamos juntos antes de bajar para tomar unos refrescos mientras miramos el atardecer.

-Estos jugos naturales son exquisitos – comento Leah sorbiendo la pajilla. Me levante apoyándome en la baranda de la terraza, mirando a mi esposa.

-¿Te gusta la villa? – miro alrededor sonriente y se acercó a mí.

-Me encanta es paradisiaco – tire de su brazo para acercarla más a mi cuerpo.

-Es tuya, es el regalo por mi hijo…

:::::::::: o :::::::::::::

**!No me maten!**

**quiero todos sus descargos... **

**Como ven todavía estoy acá, esperando la llegada de mi bebita hermosa...**

**Un beso!**

**Axavenus**


	22. Mirando las Luces del Amanecer

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22 – Mirando las luces del amanecer<strong>

**BPOV**

-Eres preciosa – susurro a mi oído, cerré los ojos, aun confundida - ¿Te dieron una mala noticia? – me volví a la voz de mi novio.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? – sus manos con delicadez tomaron mis mejillas

-Estas muy callada desde que saliste a contestar esa llamada – me acerque y bese suavemente sus labios - ¿Segura que está todo bien?

-Era Edward… - me abrazo esperando a que continuara – me llamo pidiéndome disculpas por lo de Leah.

-Pero eso es bueno. Me imagine que Alice no se quedaría tranquila – me reí por la verdad de sus palabras. ¿Qué es lo que te incomoda de la llamada?

-Creo que Edward está confundido… - me apoye en su pecho mirando nuevamente el televisor

-Bella – levanto mi barbilla con sus manos – Edward es adulto él sabrá que hacer al respecto.

- Tienes razón, olvidémonos de esto, ya es tarde y no he visto nada de la película - me levante del sofá – me tengo que ir, mañana Alice me sacara de la cama temprano… - Se levantó del sillón y me abrazo

-Toda la razón. Mañana te paso a buscar a tú casa y nos vamos juntos a la famosa boda.

-Perfecto, me voy… - bese sus suaves labios y me aleje, tomando mi bolso y chaqueta.

-Bella… - me volví desde la puerta del departamento dando un salto al sentirlo tan cerca, mire sus preciosos ojos – cuídate, te extrañare – me beso con pasión, su lengua recorrió mis labios… solté lo que tenía en mis manos para rodear su cuello, nos separamos y su frente quedo en la mía.

-También te extrañare – bese castamente su boca – Nos vemos mañana Benjamín.

Me desnude frente al espejo del baño para entrar a la ducha y quitar la somnolencia, después de que me costara conciliar el sueño ante la perspectiva de esta boda, a la cual tenía que asistir aunque me sintiera muy incómoda, más aun con la ambigüedad de las palabras de Edward en su llamada.

-¡Lista! – suspire mirando mi reflejo, el vestido color turquesa con un escote delicado suave y etérea caída, me queda perfecto con un casual peinado para la ocasión.

-¿Bella? – la puerta se entre abrió dejando ver a Sara

-Entra, ¿Qué te parece? – di un giro frente al espejo

-Es precioso, te ves muy bien.

-Gracias… - tome mi bolso y el abrigo - ¿Benjamín ya llego?

-Si está esperándote en la sala.

Baje las escaleras para ir al encuentro con Benjamín, era la única manera que me sintiera un poco más cómoda en esta situación. Leah demostró ser denigrante aun sin ser la "señora Cullen", así que su altivez no tendrá parangón una vez que de verdad sea la esposa de Edward.

Entre en el living donde me esperaba Benjamín, vestía un traje gris, que hacia resaltar el hermoso color miel de sus ojos, sonreí por la forma en que me miraba.

-Será el hombre más envidiado de la boda… Te ves gloriosa – Me sonroje cuando él se acercó – soy un maldito afortunado.

-Tu igual estas muy guapo, seré yo la que tenga que alejar a las mujeres de tu alrededor – bese sus labios -¡vamos antes que me arrepienta de ir!

-Siempre podemos crear un plan B – le di un empujón en el hombro sonriendo y el me abrazo.

Salimos hacia el hotel Plaza en el Mercedes de Benjamín, nos reímos durante el camino por mis pobres imitaciones de Amy Winehouse que puse en el cd del auto, su risa cristalina y el destello de sus ojos cada vez que me miraba me sobrecogía.

Me gusta mucho su compañía, es alegre, sincero y cariñoso conmigo, todo cuanto puedo pedir de un hombre… había tenido un par de novios antes de Jacob, novios de adolescencia sin importancia en mi vida, unos besos locos con algún chico en la universidad, nunca fui tan nerd, disfrutaba de mi juventud pero manteniendo a raya mis hormonas… creo que siempre fue por el miedo a apegarme emocionalmente, o un embarazo no deseado sin alcanzar mis metas antes, la verdad no lo tengo claro, pero Benjamín me da mucha seguridad, me siento querida, admirada y me reconforta su compañía.

-Se supone que nos sentaríamos con Alice ya que Jasper está con Edward, pero no la veo – me empine para mirar sobre las cabezas de la gente que estaba en el salón

-¡Ahí esta! Con un par de mujeres – camine detrás de Benjamín en la dirección que vio a Alice – ¿La ves? – me pregunto por sobre su hombro.

-Sí, ya la vi… ¿con quién está? – Alice me vio llegar y la cara de alivio que puso nos hizo reír a ambos

-Bella – me abrazo como si no me hubiera visto en la mañana - ¿Qué alegría verte? – le dio la espalda al par de rubias que estaban conversando con ella.

-Alice, ¿Qué pasa?... no puede ser tan malo – entorno los ojos alejándonos de las mujeres.

-Si lo es cuando estas dos tipas mueren de envidia…

-¿Esa es Jane Vulturi? – pregunto Benjamín a Alice

-Sí y la que esta con ella es Chelsea su prima o algo así… ambas tuvieron un affaire con mi hermano. ¿Tú de donde la conoces?

-No la conozco pero la he visto en eventos sociales con su padre.

-Vamos a sentarnos porque esto ya debe estar por empezar – me voltee hacia la entrada donde Edward y Jasper estaban de pie saludando a la gente.

-Edward se ve tan pálido – dijo Alice acercándose a mí para susurrarme –Espero equivocarme y que no se case de verdad… si de solo mirarlo te das cuenta que no está cómodo con todo esto – me volví para contemplarlo y efectivamente su semblante dejaba mucho que desear, Jasper parecía más contento que él, pero no dejaba de darle miradas como si esperara que quisiera arrancar, en eso juntos caminaron por el pasillo hasta el altar donde se efectuaría la ceremonia.

-¿De verdad crees que dejara a Leah en el altar? – susurre mucho más bajo a Alice.

-No, pero él no es feliz con esta decisión… ¿Por qué lo hace? No tengo idea pero no será algo bueno para él. ¿Tú como lo estás tomando? – Me tense por su pregunta, me pilló de sorpresa. ¿Cómo lo estoy tomando? O sea soy realista, me incomoda pero no me duele, me gustaba mucho Edward, pero no era algo que me quitara el sueño a tal punto de mortificarme con su boda. Al final es solo molestia por sus coqueterías sin sentido.

-Bien, sabes que lo que más me molesto de todo es su ambigüedad conmigo cuando en realidad planificaba una familia, independiente de todo lo demás… él sabrá porque hace estas cosas –levante los hombros con indiferencia – ahora estoy en otra onda – mi amiga me sonrió cómplice y me tomo el brazo

La música de la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y nos pusimos de pie para ver a la novia. Leah estaba radiante, su vestido precioso con elegantes encajes en el frente y la espalda descubierta, era lo único realmente elegante y de gusto en toda la boda.

-Fue Esme quien le regalo el vestido – susurro Alice, y me reí por que esa era la diferencia con respecto a la decoración – Del ramo no puedo decir lo mismo… - me fije en el manojo de flores blancas que llevaba en la mano y ahí no había dudas que era ella la que lo eligió.

Mire al novio quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos pero daba la sensación que no estaba pensando en la boda, era casi un piloto automático, si bien la ceremonia era totalmente tradicional el parecía muy ajeno a todo.

-Edward, ¿Aceptas como esposa a Leah? – preguntó el ministro y Edward sonreía pero no respondía, mire hacia la gente invitada y todos esperaban expectantes la respuesta -¿Edward?

-Acepto – le di un vistazo a Benjamín y este sonreía por el nerviosismo evidente de Edward.

-Leah, ¿Aceptas como tu esposo a Edward? – volví a mirar el altar y la sonrisa de Leah al aceptar a Edward.

-Acepto…

-Los declaro, marido y mujer… Señor y Señora Cullen – Los novios se besaron y giraron mirando a los invitados.

-¿Creo que tenías razón Bella? – me susurro Benjamín, alejándonos de las demás personas que caminaban hacía la pareja de recién casados.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Edward se ve confundido… sólo espero que realmente sea feliz con su decisión - Mire a la pareja y de verdad él no se veía contento, no era el rostro de un hombre que ama a la persona con la que has elegido pasar el resto de tú vida. ¿Lo haría solo por su hijo? Esa es la única respuesta que puedo obtener de acuerdo a su comportamiento… por lo menos eso redime su actitud conmigo y lo convencido que estaba de terminar su relación con Leah…

-Tal como dijiste anoche… Él es adulto debe ser responsable de las cosas que decide.

Entramos en el salón totalmente lleno de flores del mismo estilo del ramo de Leah, los colores de las cintas eran verdes y dorados, que resaltaba sobre el monocorde blanco de la mantelería y la vajilla. Nos sentamos en la mesa junto a Rose y Emmett quien miraba divertido a Edward.

-Si no lo conociera juraría que este es el peor día de su vida- comento Emmett comiendo un poco de salmón – pero como lo conozco sé que por algo está haciendo esto.

-Insisto – dijo Rose, mirando a Jasper que se ponía de pie con una copa en la mano – Son tal para cual – Todos en el salón guardaron silencio esperando las palabras del padrino.

-Edward es mi hermano, nos conocemos desde pequeños, hemos sido amigos inseparables, cuñados, socios y nuestra vida ha estado vinculada por todos estos lazos, cuando pasaban los días desde que le pidió matrimonio a Leah y no me pedía que fuera su padrino, pensé en algún momento que en realidad en esto no lo tendríamos juntos… pero me equivoque, hay sentimientos que no se pasan con el tiempo y mucho menos cuando es una vida la que compartimos… Les deseo que sean tremendamente felices. El matrimonio es maravilloso cuando lo que vives es amor. ¡Salud por la felicidad de esta hermosa pareja!

El itinerario de la boda se cumplió, los bailes y cada una de las cosas propias de un matrimonio, incluso la disputa por el horrible ramo, lo que nos dio pie para reírnos un buen rato con mis amigas.

Bailamos mucho, y nos divertimos entre amigos pase de los brazos de Benjamín a los de Emmett que me zarandeaba entre risas y amenazaba a mi novio que lo despedazaría si me hacía sufrir con caras chistosas más que amenazantes… al final los brazos amorosos de Benjamín me tomaron y bailamos una delicada tonada.

-Me tienes fascinado… - sus ojos destellaban mientras me recorría con la mirada – Estoy tan feliz de que aceptaras ser mi novia.

-Me haces sonrojar – le toque la solapa del traje, mordiéndome el labio él se acercó y me beso lleno de pasión, por mi parte respondiéndole de la misma manera pasando mis manos por su cuello - ¿Vámonos? – le susurre sobre los labios – Sácame de aquí.

Me tomo de la mano y agarrando en el paso mi bolso y abrigo, salimos del hotel riéndonos, el viento helado nos golpeó por lo que me estremecí, Benjamín me abrazo por la espalada mientras esperábamos el auto, besando la piel descubierta de mi cuello. Nos subimos al auto.

-¿Dónde quieres ir? – pregunto cuando daba el verde del semáforo

-No lo sé… Sorpréndeme - Sonrió y apretó el acelerador

-Tú lo pediste… - tome su mano entrelazando mis dedos con los de él.

Sonreí contenta, me siento plena y tranquila, si bien no llevamos mas de un mes con Benjamín, ha demostrado ser un gran hombre, me ha ayudado y entendido muchas cosas que me han pasado. Comprendió lo que paso con Jacob y la petición de Charlie de casarme aun sin amarnos… todo sin juzgarme y entendiéndome.

-¿_Con Jacob fueron novios alguna vez?- pregunto cuando se sentaba en el sofá después de entregarme una taza de café._

_-No, siempre fuimos como hermanos. No te niego que nos besamos un par de veces, pero nada más._

_-¿Cómo fue eso? Lo de besarse… ¿jugaban o era atracción?_

_-La primera vez fue con un grupo de amigos, yo tenía 13 años y jugábamos a la botella. Fue cómico porque después de besarnos nos limpiamos la boca con el dorso de la mano._

_-¿Y la segunda?... – beso mi cuello abrazando mi cintura acercándome a él._

_-Se lo pedí yo… estábamos en la secundaria y había un chico que me gustaba… yo como no me sentía segura como besar, le pedí a Jake que me enseñara. Esas fueron las dos veces._

_-¿Él tenía más experiencia?_

_-Sin duda… muchas chicas en el instituto lo perseguían. _

_-¿Tuviste más novios? – me gire para mirarlo y su expresión era divertida._

_-Un par pero nada importante… total besos y abrazos no quitan pedazos. – se carcajeo en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas. _

_-Hay algo que me preocupa… no quiero ser imprudente, ni invadir tu privacidad… pero estuviste casada con él y después vinieron estos episodios de violencia… - guardo silencio lo mire directamente a los ojos buscando lo que se había cayado, me acaricio el cabello suavemente_

_-Dime Benjamín ¿Qué te preocupa? – me apoye en su hombro esperado que hablara – puedes preguntarme._

_-Es que no quiero ofenderte o que pienses algo que no quiero… - siguió acariciándome y suspiro - ¿él te violento sexualmente? – me tense por un momento pero decidí ser sincera, no tenía dobles intensiones con esto, él está realmente preocupado por mí. Me incorpore para fijar mis ojos en los suyos._

_-Antes que todo terminara… esa noche en que Alice y Jasper me fueron a buscar, él lo intento… pero se detuvo – me sonroje antes de seguir – yo… la verdad es que yo… aun soy virgen. – Lo mire esperando algún atisbo de incredulidad o burla, pero su mirada reflejaba ternura._

Salí del mis pensamientos cuando se detuvo el automóvil, mire por la ventanilla de este y me di cuenta que era el Empire State.

-¿Qué hacemos acá? – abrí la puerta acomodándome el abrigo para evitar el viento.

-Me pediste que te sorprendiera… - tomo mi mano para caminar hacía la entrada del edificio donde los guardias controlaban a los turistas.

-Espérame acá un momento – me quede de pie mirando el lobby inmaculado, me fije que Benjamín hablaba con uno de los guardias y señalaba en mi dirección. Sonriente camino de vuelta hacia mí. –Acompáñame – volvió a tomar mi mano y nos encaminamos hacía uno de los elevadores.

-¿Qué les dijiste para que nos dejaran subir? – Él esbozo una hermosa sonrisa tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

-Les dije que te pediría matrimonio… -me tense quedando con el aire congelado en mis pulmones – así que cuando bajes esconde la mano en el abrigo, no traje ningún anillo. – Solté el aire cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador en un amplio lobby con mamparas que dividía la enorme terraza, ignorando la broma de Benjamín.

-De verdad es hermoso – las luces de la ciudad construían un cuadro magnifico – sus brazos se amoldaron en mi cintura.

-Tú eres más hermosa… Bella sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero de verdad eres muy especial para mí… - beso mis labios tiernamente delineando con su lengua sus manos se cerraron en mi cintura atrayéndome hacía él, nuestras lenguas jugaron a dominarse con las luces de Nueva York como testigos. Cuando rompimos el beso nuestras frentes quedaron unidas y nos mantuvimos abrazados varios minutos mirando la ciudad.

-¿Quieres ir a tú casa ahora?

-¿Podemos ir a tu departamento?... – me mordí el labio, se quedó mirando mi boca y no dudo en besarme otra vez – vamos… - nos seguimos besando en el elevador ansiosos como dos adolescentes, sentía mis labios latiendo al ritmo de mi corazón.

Entramos al departamento de Benjamín, apenas adentro él me tomo en brazos llevándome al sillón donde saco mis tacones lentamente acariciando mis pies de paso.

-¿Te apetece una copa? – divertida asentí, subiendo los pies al sillón mientras Benjamín iba a su mini bar sacando una botella de champagne y tomando dos copas.

-¿Qué celebramos?

-Mmmm… que estamos tú y yo disfrutando de una post boda muy extraña por lo demás, pero lo importante es que estas acá conmigo – abrió la botella haciendo saltar el corcho, llenando las copas del dorado espumoso.

-Me gusta eso… Por nosotros – chocamos nuestras copas.

Benjamín llego a mi vida justo cuando más lo necesitaba, nunca he creído en las coincidencias del destino, ni que la vida está escrita, siempre he pensado que nuestras vidas son consecuencia de nuestras decisiones y en base a ellas forjamos nuestro presente y trazamos un futuro. ¿Sera que es eso lo que está sucediendo en este momento?... deje la copa sobre la mesa de centro y me acerque a mi novio descansando la cabeza en su hombro y besando su cuello sobre la blanca camisa.

Acaricie su pierna y sentí como se tensó por mi roce sutil, el cambio de su respiración cuando mi mano se quedó ahí sobre su muslo. Alce la mirada y sus ojos relampagueaban.

-¿Me dejarías Besarte? –Me acerque a sus labios mojando su boca con mi lengua – el me beso devuelta nos tendimos en el sillón, sus labios no pararon de besarme, nuestras lenguas de rosarse mutuamente. Mis manos fueron a su cuello, aflojando su corbata sin perder el ritmo del beso.

-Bella – su voz me hizo estremecer – debemos parar – pero no se alejó de mí, su aliento dulce lo sentía en mi rostro, respiro profundo y se levantó sentándose en el sillón.

-¿Qué sucede? – recogí mis piernas quedando alejados el cerro los ojos por un momento antes de voltearse hacia mí.

-Me provocas Bella, como hombre… no quiero hacerte sentir incomoda llevándote a algo que tú no quieres.

Medite sus palabras mientras él reposaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón tratando de concentrarse… yo también sentía cosas, mi cuerpo que sucumbió a tantos años de letargo ahora deseaba la libertad, ser explorado… y yo necesito sentirme querida, ya no soy una adolescente que no sabe lo que hace, soy una mujer, que puede lidiar con sus decisiones… Me levante del sillón y Benjamín alzo la cabeza para mirarme, en sus ojos había vergüenza. Me incline acercándome a él apoyando mis manos en sus muslos.

-También provocas cosas en mí - toque sus boca y mordí su labio inferior paso la lengua donde mis dientes apretaron y me perdí por el erotismo de ese gesto, tomo mi cintura y me acostó en el sillón perdiéndose en mi cuello haciéndome gemir.

-¿Estas segura de esto?... – Su lengua delineo mi cuello y sus manos subían por mis piernas

-Te quiero… deseo estar contigo – sus manos tomaron los tirantes de mi vestido deslizándolos por mis hombros y besando cada centímetro descubierto, se levantó sobre mí y sentí el frio lo mire confusa pero él sonrió.

-Ven… - Me tendió la mano y gustosa la tome, prontamente me beso y acaricio mi cintura con posesión, llegamos entre pasos torpes hasta su dormitorio -¿estas segura Bella? Asentí empujando su pecho para que cayera en la cama… me sentía llena de vida, vibrante, lujuriosa y muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, me subí sobre el comenzando a abrir su camisa, el me miraba lleno de deseo… una vez descubierto su bronceado pecho pase mis manos…

-Isabella… - cerré los ojos al ronroneo de su voz, sentí como me tomaba para depositarme suavemente en la cama, besando y tocando mi cuerpo que ardía en este nuevo fuego, prontamente mi vestido desapareció quedando solo en ropa interior, con delicadeza Benjamín beso mis pechos y de la misma forma le ayude a deshacerse de su ropa, cuando ambos estuvimos desnudos, maravillándonos por nuestros cuerpos… - Me vuelves loco de deseo… eres hermosa – su mano se deslizo por mi sexo jugando y extendiendo mi excitación mientras la otra mano acariciaba mis senos, y tomándome por sorpresa su boca comenzó a besar mi centro, y un extraño el calor comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte en mi vientre, mientras los gemidos se escapaban sin control de mi garganta… mi mente solo podía preguntarse ¿de verdad existe tanto placer?...

No sabía cómo reaccionar a la electricidad que se juntaba en mi… fue en ese momento cuando sentí la intromisión de Benjamín, abrí los ojos al sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, y sin dejar de tocar mi clítoris comenzó a penetrarme lentamente mientras yo sentía el grosor de su miembro. Pese a todo el placer que sus movimientos me brindaban sentí el dolor del desgarro, Benjamín beso mi boca y me acaricio para que me fuera más fácil acostumbrarme a él… Una vez se dio cuenta que mi dolor paso, comenzó a moverse lento, rítmicamente y fue en ese momento en que el deseo exploto en mí, arañe su espalda y mordí sus brazos, y lentamente seguí el ritmo de sus movimientos , con cada ir y venir una sensación extraña iba creciendo en mi vientre, se hizo tan grande que no aguante mas y explote en un nuevo éxtasis que traspaso mi piel, mi corazón estaba desbocado y mis respiraciones erráticas, cuando el gemido de Benjamín me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, apretando levemente mis caderas y exhalando un suspiro que lo dejo sin fuerzas, obligándolo a caerse rendido a mi lado.

Quedamos ambos de espaldas regulando nuestras respiraciones, hasta que sentí los brazos de Benjamín rodeándome y besando mi cuello…

-Bella… ¿estás bien? – Rodee su cintura y bese su pecho suspirando al sentir su aroma mezclado con el mío – Voy a preparar el baño para ambos - Cuando se levantó me percate que tenía puesto un condón… me quede mirándolo estupefacta cuando se deshizo de él y camino hacía el baño.

Me sentí confusa frente a eso… o sea yo no me arrepiento, pero no sabía bien como me sentía al respecto. Me incorpore en la cama sintiendo una la leve molestia en mi interior, pero nada que no pueda tolerar, sentí el agua correr cuando Benjamín abrió la puerta sonriendo.

-Ven acá preciosa… déjame consentirte – Tome la mano que me tendió entrando en el baño.

-Gracias – no sabía bien cómo reaccionar… ¡Por favor Bella! Ya eres una mujer… ¡compórtate como tal! Entramos en la ducha tibia, Benjamín se puso detrás de mí abrazándome cariñoso y protector… Sus manos con delicadez me bañaron dejando besos y caricias que entibiaban mi corazón.

Al salir de la ducha nos secamos mutuamente una vez en la habitación, me tendió una de sus camisetas que me coloque gustosa…

-¿Te arrepientes? – me gire en la cama para mirarlo de frente, su expresión reflejaba tristeza

-No… en lo absoluto, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – acaricie sus rizos castaños.

-Estas tan callada… - me aferro a su cuerpo tibio – no sé, quizás nos precipitamos… no creas que para mí no es importante lo que ha pasado, te quiero y esto ha sido glorioso.

-¿Disfrutaste? – pregunte nerviosa por un momento ya que no me había cuestionado si el sintió lo mismo que yo - ¿Lo hice bien?

-Fue exquisito, tú eres exquisita, me provocas mucho que me muero de ganas de tomarte nuevamente – me reí avergonzada al escucharlo – pero se que estas un poco incomoda…. ¿Qué te pareció a ti? ¿Cumplí las expectativas?

-Fue sensacional para mí, o sea leer sobre el orgasmo no es lo mismo que vivirlo – se acercó para besarme suavemente

-Eso es ideal para vanagloriarme – su cristalina risa vibro entre nuestros cuerpos

-¡Idiota! – mordisqueé su hombro para que dejara de reírse.

-Tú eres un sueño maravilloso… mi sueño -Nos quedamos en silencio abrazados, debajo de las colchas… disfrutando del momento.

Mucho rato después que Benjamín se durmiera me levante sin poder conciliar el sueño, pensando en las sensaciones que descubrí hoy… quizás para cualquier mujer los detalles del sexo son insignificantes pero para mí no lo son, ¿Qué significa esto para él? ¿Qué debemos esperar de esto? ¿Tuvimos sexo o hicimos el amor? ¿Por qué me incomoda que perdiera mi virginidad con un preservativo?… Siempre soñé con una vida perfecta, el hombre perfecto, la familia perfecta todo cuanto nos ilusiona como mujeres. Pero la vida me enseño que la perfección no es real y que sin sentimientos nunca puedes logar nada. Ahora me encontraba debatiendo mi primera vez con esa Bella idealista, romántica versus la mujer que estaba acá parada frente al ventanal mirando las luces del amanecer… ¿Amaría a Benjamín?

-¿Por qué estas despierta? – mire alrededor y mi novio estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio, con su pelo ondulado revuelto y solo con unos bóxer esperando mi respuesta.

-Mirando la aurora – volví la mirada al exterior – es el amanecer de una nueva Bella – sentí sus fuertes brazos y cerré los ojos

-Ven a la cama… me estoy haciendo adicto a tu calor.

:::::::::: o :::::::::::::

**¿Qué tal? **

**Lo sé… pero era necesario, espero sus comentarios…. besos**

**Me dejan muy contenta con sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos….**

**Cariños**

**Axavenus**


	23. Tiempo Juntos

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23 – Tiempo Juntos<strong>

**BPOV**

Abrí la puerta de la casa, lanzándole un beso a Benjamín que se subía al auto marchándose al fin, ya bastaba con el cúmulo de sensaciones placenteras que me brindo al amanecer y los diez minutos de besos en la puerta hasta que me dejo entrar en la casa.

Me acomode el poleron que Benjamín me presto junto con unos deportivos, todo me quedaba enorme pero cumplía la función de cubrirme… subí las escaleras hasta mi dormitorio dejándome caer sobre la cama, sonriendo como tonta por todas las cosas que en solo veinticuatro horas cambiaron.

-¿Cómo debo interpretar esa sonrisa? – levante la cabeza de la cama en dirección a mi amiga.

-¿Qué sonrisa Alice? – me encanta hacerla rabiar – no sé a lo que te refieres.

-Si que lo sabes… tienes la palabra SEXO grabada en la frente – unas risas nerviosas se me escaparon – Además no usas tu ropa.

-Ni los zapatos – levante mis pies para dejarle ver un par de pantuflas enormes.

-Ahora Isabella Marie Swan me lo cuentas todo… - se sentó en la cama acomodando la almohada en su espalda – no me hagas obligarte.

-Alice, necesito una ducha… - mentí para ganar tiempo.

-Tienes el pelo mojado… ¡Te bañaste con él! – Flexione las piernas en la cama botando las pantuflas al suelo – no te vas a escapar.

-Alice… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Benjamín es exquisito, muy delicado y cariñoso.

-¿Y? – su expresión de molestia me causo mucha gracia -¡No me hagas sacarte las palabras a tirabuzones!

-¡Sí! me acosté con él – me mordí y labio de repente ansiosa – dos veces – me sonroje pero sosteniendo la mirada de mi amiga que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Wow… ¿dos veces? ¿En una noche? ¿La primera vez?– dijo divertida.

-O sea, una vez en la noche y otra vez al amanecer…

-¡Que romántico! – Ambas suspiramos y nos pusimos a reír – Entonces ¿Qué te pareció el sexo? – volví a enrojecer por su pregunta.

-Eeehh – balbucee – fue bueno, mejor de lo que esperaba…

-¿Bueno? – me interrumpió -¿No fantástico o glorioso?

-Ahh no se Alice fue exquisito, mejor que lo que he escuchado para la primera vez… sólo que hubo un momento que no me sentí cómoda – tome el dobladillo del poleron de Benjamín para no mirarla.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te sentiste incomoda?

-¿Tu primera vez fue con Jasper? – la vi sonreír soñadora

-Sí, él ha sido mi vida entera. Esa noche todo fue mágico, romántico – Sentí el retorcijón de mi estómago con sus palabras.

-Eso es lo que yo pensaba de mi primera vez… todo iba bien con Benjamín hasta que lo vi levantarse y quitarse el preservativo. – me miro confundida – y eso me hizo cuestionarme mucho lo que había pasado

-¿Te asusto que él se pusiera un preservativo o que tú no pensaras en eso antes?

-Tú sabes que tomo anticonceptivos no es ese el problema… el asunto es que no fue la fantasía que me imagine, para esta parte importante de mi vida.

-Bella... yo creo que te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua, míralo de esta forma, fue tu primera vez con un hombre que no pensó en este acto como un trofeo. Te respeto cuidándote no pensando en él.

-Tienes razón, ya no tengo edad para cuestionarme tanto… es una estupidez.

-Amiga, Benjamín es un buen tipo, se ve que te quiere y quizás tú futuro este con él.

Me acerque a ella para acariciar su pancita, sintiendo el peso de sus palabras poniéndome levemente histérica por un futuro del que no me sentía segura, ni por mi parte ni por parte de Benjamín, ya cargo un matrimonio fracasado y dramas que no quiero repetir.

…

Levante el cuello de mi abrigo, al salir de la oficina de Tanya donde compartimos un café, entre anécdotas y chismes de pasillo de los profesores. Camine hacia mi aula donde dentro de unos minutos tendría mi clase.

La sala poco a poco fue llenándose de chicos universitarios que compartían mis gustos literarios y de lingüística, mi electivo ha tenido una asistencia ejemplar durante estos casi cuatro meses que he dado clases.

-Buenos días. Hoy analizaremos la lingüística en la obra "Los Negros Catedráticos" escrita por Francisco Fernández en el análisis de la filología hispanoamericana.

-Riley, ¿puedes compartir con nosotros de tu impresión de Aniceto? – La clase se volvió hacia él expectante de sus teorías y análisis que de por si siempre eran acertados en cuanto a la personalidad y la interpretación que los escritores quieren trasmitir.

-Bueno creo que la interpretación de la historia es la típica ideología de las clases sociales… que hacen la diferencia mediante el peso de la posesión de las personas… Aniceto no era digno de Rosaura hasta que su padre se hace conocedor de sus riquezas, entonces ya no es una ofensa cortejarla sino más bien un honor por la ambición económica.

-Es un análisis general de la obra, pero la percepción lingüística que se describe ¿Qué te pareció?

-Lo general de todas las obras escritas en siglo XIX aplicaciones de lenguaje y vocabulario no entendible para el común pueblerino que es espectador de una obra… - mire a la clase en general para que compartieran sus opiniones.

-Concuerdo con Riley – Hablo desde el fondo Alec mirándome fijamente – La población e inclusos las esposas de los aristocráticos eran analfabetos, pocos gozaban de la fascinación de las palabras y su lenguaje es más bien coloquial.

-Es la realidad de la población, pero Londres en la época de Shakespeare la educación también era un privilegio de algunos y en la mayoría hombres, aun así es gestor de grandes obras. ¿No creen ustedes que es la manera de democratizar el uso de la lengua a quienes no tienen ese acceso?

-La verdad no concuerdo con ellos pero si con usted Isabella – debatió Patricio - ¿acaso no es lo que sucede ahora con la literatura general? Todos nosotros hemos aprendido del lenguaje y el significado de las palabras de acuerdo a la misma literatura de hace siglos…

-Por supuesto Patricio – asentí en su dirección – Tenemos todo el movimiento cultural y político del romanticismo, que derivó directamente del deseo de los hombres del conocimiento que la ilustración trajo hacía ellos… Es la emancipación de los sentimientos profundos del ser humano…

Pasamos las dos horas restantes debatiendo la obra y lo trascendente que es la palabra en la formación e idiosincrasia de los pueblos y las generaciones, hasta que terminó la clase. Me volví a mi escritorio para arreglar los documentos mientras los chicos se retiraban.

-Isabella – me di la vuelta para ver a Patricio caminar entre las sillas a mi dirección

-Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Me preguntaba si querrías tomar un café conmigo – me quede mirándolo escéptica – Si tú quieres…

-La verdad Patricio que preferiría por el momento pasar, pero agradezco la invitación.

-Ok, de todas maneras sería genial si aceptas…

-No creo que pueda aceptar la invitación – nos volvimos ambos hacia la puerta donde Benjamín estaba apoyado mirándonos, de pronto me sentí incomoda por la situación

-¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto mi alumno irguiéndose en dirección a Benjamín.

-Es mi novio – Patricio se volvió hacia mí entrecerrando los ojos – Agradezco tu invitación pero no creo que sea conveniente.

-Nos vemos la próxima semana – salió sin mirar alrededor, Benjamín lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta entonces sonrió en mi dirección.

-Eres furor entre los universitarios – termine de guardar mi laptop riéndome escéptica - ¿No me crees? – Levanto mi barbilla para besarme

-No te creo, Patricio no tenía ninguna intención… - acaricio mi cabello antes de contestar.

-Yo creo que sí y no es el único... te estaba esperando afuera cuando tus alumnos salían y escuche los comentarios.

-¿Estas celoso? – abrace su cintura mirándolo divertida

-Lo estoy y mucho… Si hubieras escuchado todas las descripciones de lo bien que te vez con ese pantalón y las miles de fantasías que generas, me entenderías.

-Ben… deja de hacer el ridículo – lo bese empinándome para alcanzar sus labios – no tienes de que estar celoso, tú eres mi novio.

-Si lo sé y me encanta tenerte para mí.

Salimos de la sala tomados de la mano en dirección al estacionamiento para tomar su auto e ir a almorzar como habíamos acordado en la mañana. Dentro del auto me moría de ganas de besarlo como la noche anterior cuando supuestamente veríamos una película, ya no me reconocía por la fuerza con que mis hormonas ganaban la batalla del pudor, no había pasado ni una semana en que había tenido mi primera vez y al parecer había desatado a la bestia.

Después de pasar la tarde juntos ya que no tendría que ir a la veterinaria Benjamín me llevo a casa donde compartiríamos con los chicos un rato. A veces me sentía una adolescente por las miradas de recelo que Jasper nos enviaba, como si quisiera analizarnos en qué nivel estábamos y yo me moría de vergüenza como si fuera mi padre el que me controlara.

-Hoy es noche de películas… - comento mi amiga apenas entramos al living.

-Yo quería que saliéramos esta noche – me susurro Benjamín en el oído

-Te parece que veamos una película con los chicos y después soy toda tuya - le respondí sugerente para después besarlo

-Si lo propones de esa manera no tengo ningún problema – me abrazo con más fuerza por la cintura hundiéndose en mi cuello.

-Las manos donde yo las vea – grito Emmett entrando por el pasillo y me sonroje a morir.

-¡Idiota! – Golpee su hombro mientras pasaba - me asustaste

-No, nada de asustarse señorita… tenemos que cuidarla porque la cigüeña ha andado traviesa en la familia… así que nada de hacer cosas que no le corresponden. – Me sonroje mucho más y Benjamín se reía de las idioteces de Emmett.

Me fui hacia la cocina arrancando de las tonteras de Emmett, metí la bolsa de las palomitas con fuerza en el microondas, cuando sentí los brazos Benjamín por la espalda.

-¿Si estas molesta podemos irnos? – Abrí la puerta del aparato y el me acerco el bol para vaciar las palomitas.

-No, es que en realidad estoy cansada y no me siento de humor como otras veces

-Bella podemos irnos a mi departamento… - me di vuelta con el bol en las manos.

-No es necesario… ve lleva las palomitas yo te llevo una cerveza – me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la cocina. Me quede mirando hacia la puerta pensando en las palabras de Emmett, familia, hijos, etcétera me provocaban ese retorcijón molesto en el estómago, como si fueran cosas muy lejanas a lo que realmente quiero en un futuro próximo. Disfruto estando con Benjamín, es un hombre magnifico, pero no sé si es con él con quien quiero proyectar una familia… _¿Será muy pronto? ¿Por qué siempre piensas tanto Isabella? _

-¿Por qué tan pensativa? – Rose me saco de mi ensoñación, me sacudí la cabeza alejando estos extraños pensamientos, abrí el refrigerador para sacar el pack de cervezas.

-No es nada… cosas del trabajo – me mordí el labio mientras Rose preparaba unos sándwich -¿Cómo esta Emma?

-Bien, mi princesa crece cada día más… Ahora está regaloneando con su abuela Esme – miro alrededor - ¿al parecer vas en serio con mi primo?

-¿Por qué lo dices?...

-Porque se de relaciones Bella… Tú y él – hizo el gesto con el cuchillo en dirección al living – ya han pasado a la otra etapa – Entre cerré los ojos – No lo niegues, se nota por el intercambio de roces, de miradas…

-Rose – trague saliva acercándole el frasco de mayonesa – no estoy muy segura de querer algo más de lo que tenemos… por lo menos por ahora.

-Entiendo amiga, marca tu propio ritmo… - sonrió sin mirarme – tu eres una mujer que sabe lo que quiere, cuando llegue el momento podrás decidir.

-Si soy muy cabezota pienso demasiado todo…

-Disfruta lo que estás viviendo, Benjamín es un gran hombre y no lo digo porque sea mi primo… - Apilo los sándwich en una bandeja – él es muy parecido a Jasper, si tú eres la mujer que él esperaba para su vida, ten por seguro que hará todo para enamorarte.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápidamente, como cada vez que se termina un año las cosas no siempre son al tiempo que uno quiere y el juego del destino se confabula para hacer que todo se torne borroso y rápido cuando estamos disfrutando.

Alice ya cumplía su semana treinta de embarazo y estaba radiante sabíamos que era un niño, yo disfrutaba junto con ella todas las maravillas del crecimiento de su bebé, aprovechando mis vacaciones invernales salimos de compras por navidad.

Después de una jornada agotadora de compras, deje a Alice en casa y me fui al departamento de Benjamín para prepararle la cena antes de su viaje a Londres. Habíamos tenido nuestra primera discusión porque él quería llevarme a Londres a conocer a sus padres y pasar las fiestas allá…

_-Tengo algo que proponerte – me di la vuelta en la cama para mirarlo _

_-dime… -pase mis dedos por su pecho trazando líneas sin sentido _

_-Me gustaría que viajes conmigo a Londres para las fiestas… ¿Qué me dices? – me tense sentándome en la cama, arrastrando la sabana para cubrir mi pecho._

_-No creo que sea buena idea… _

_-¿Por qué no? – se incorporó en la cama para ponerse sus bóxer esperando mi respuesta - ¿Por qué no quieres ir conmigo a Londres?_

_-Es muy pronto, es sólo eso – se dio la vuelta para mirarme entornando los ojos – no quiero precipitarnos en esto Benjamín._

_-¿Qué es lo que te cuesta tanto Bella?... – me levante buscando mi ropa sin importar lo tarde que fuera._

_-No me cuesta Benjamín, pero no quiero cometer los mismos errores, no quiero precipitarme cuando no sé donde vamos._

_-Te quiero y quiero estar contigo – se acercó quitándome las ropas que tenía en mi mano - ¿acaso no quieres lo mismo?_

_-Benjamín, si te quiero… pero por favor no me presiones, tú sabes lo que he vivido, sólo te pido que me des tiempo…_

La verdad es que me muero de miedo, siento que Benjamín es el hombre que cualquiera pudiera soñar, pero en mi interior no me siento completa, siento que él llena solo una pequeña parte de todo lo que se debería abarcar dentro de mis sentimientos. Por instantes siento que su afecto sobrepasa con creces al mío y me acongoja saber que él tiene más expectativas de esta relación que yo.

_-¿Tiempo para qué? Bella no te das cuenta que tú eres demasiado importante para mí._

_-También eres importante para mí Ben… - me apoye en su pecho desnudo – Estamos bien así ¿para que apurar las cosas? _

_-Sólo quería que mis padres te conocieran y que pasáramos juntos estas fiestas._

_-Lo entiendo… pero Alice también me necesita acá._

_-Preciosa… - me tomo el rostro con las manos acariciándome con sus pulgares – te quiero – beso mi boca…_

Extendí el mantel sobre la mesa, colocando el arreglo en el centro las velas y las copas, di un vistazo alrededor revisando si todo estaba donde correspondía, los regalos bajo el árbol, las velas en la mesa de centro, camine al interruptor y programe la luz para que bajara la intensidad. Volví a la cocina por la botella de vino para descorcharla y darle oxígeno, me senté en el sillón esperando a Benjamín mirando el dorado reflejo de las llamas.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente Benjamín quien que camino en mi dirección dejando unas cuantas bolsas en el suelo. Me levante y acorte el camino para saludarlo, buscando sus labios, nos fundimos en un beso tierno y cargado de emociones.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo? – Preguntó mirando alrededor - ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

-Quería regalonearte un poco… - me alzo y enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y él avanzo llevándome hasta el sillón, comencé a sacarle la bufanda - ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto como tú… - a horcajadas en el sillón le desabotone el abrigo mordiéndome el labio - ¿a qué estás jugando Isabella?

-A nada, quiero que te pongas cómodo para la cena "querido"

-Me puedo acostumbrar a eso "querida"

Nos sentamos a la mesa para disfrutar la cena que prepare, conversamos de muchas cosas y nos reímos de tantas más. Esta sería nuestra última noche y no nos veríamos en dos semanas, así que estaba dispuesta a dejar mis temores e inseguridades para disfrutar este tiempo juntos.

-Ya es tiempo de abrir los regalos – termine de secar el ultimo plato y guardarlo en la encimera, viendo lo ansioso que se mostraba Benjamín.

-¿Quieres otra copa de vino? – le pregunte mientras él tomaba mi mano jalándome al living

-Después… - me senté en la alfombra y él a mi lado mirándome – comencemos abriendo los regalos – me extendió una caja rectangular plateada con un listón azul

-¿Qué estas tramando? – tome la caja recelosa y la abrí dejando ver el estuche de terciopelo azul, lo abrí accionando el broche dejando ver un hermoso brazalete - ¡Es precioso!

-¿De verdad te gusto? – tomo el brazalete y me lo coloco en la muñeca, estire el brazo contemplando el brillo que emitía.

-Gracias – Me lance a sus brazos - pero no era necesario que te molestaras con algo tan costoso – puso su dedo sobre mis labios para hacerme callar.

-No comiences con tus remilgos… te mereces mucho más – Me sonroje contemplando la delicadeza de la joya avergonzándome porque de verdad me gustara.

-Ahora mi regalo – Le tendí su presente de repente ansiosa, él lo abrió mirando el reloj Omega Seamaster que elegí para él.

-Fabuloso, Bella me encanta – lo saco de la caja y se lo coloco mirándolo verdaderamente encantado – Yo te tengo otro regalo – me extendió una nueva caja negra, la abrí encontrando un juego de llaves, levante la vista y él me miraba intensamente.

-Son las llaves de este departamento, me encantaría poder pedirte que vivieras conmigo pero sé que no es el momento… pero quiero que las tengas para que te sientas en libertad de llamar está, también tu casa – apreté las llaves en mi mano sintiéndome levemente mareada, sonreí disimulando mi pánico.

-Gracias Ben… yo no sé qué decirte la verdad no me lo esperaba… - balbucee tomando la bolsa que me paso Alice en la tarde como regalo para ambos – Toma este es un regalo de Alice, ella dijo que era para ambos. No pase desapercibida su mirada más que de molestia era de tristeza, tomo la bolsa abriéndola y sacando un manojo de telas y encajes que extendió levantando sobre sus hombros.

-Creo que tendré que traerle otro regalo a Alice desde Londres…

-Yo creo que la voy a estrangular – dije completamente avergonzada por el babydoll de encajes que mi novio sostenía aún en el aire y por nerviosismo de sus palabras anteriores.

-Bella… - me puse de pie tratando de controlar mi ansiedad – discúlpame – susurro avergonzado pasando por mi lado, en dirección a su dormitorio, pestañee varias veces antes de reaccionar cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe. No pude contener las lágrimas acusatorias por mi comportamiento inmaduro e irracional, cuando logre controlarme me fui al dormitorio, entre sigilosa y encontré a Benjamín sentado en la cama mirando algo que tenía en su mano, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ahí se levantó y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Benjamín… -me acerque a él quien no me miraba, pase mis brazos por su cintura – No te enfades por favor.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras y confíes en mí? – me aferre más a su cintura y el cerro sus brazos en mi cuerpo.

-Yo te quiero, de verdad te quiero…

-¿Entonces porque te asustas?

-No lo sé… - respondí con toda la sinceridad del mundo – Tengo tantos temores, dudas y cosas que no me dejan ver lo perfecto que eres para mí.

-¿Tenias sentimientos con alguien antes que conmigo? – me tense inmediatamente con sus palabras, claro yo quería a alguien y ese alguien llenaba todos mis espacios, me fascinaba, me hacía perder la cabeza… pero ese alguien ya no es posible.

-No – Mentí porque que aunque asuma la realidad nada cambiaria – solo tengo miedo, temor a equivocarme…

…

-Te extrañare

-Yo también – lo bese por tercera vez soltando su mano para que pudiera abordar el avión. Lo vi alejarse hacía la zona de embarque y finalmente perderse entre la gente.

Camine de vuelta al estacionamiento, cansada después de pasar la noche con Benjamín y después venir a dejarlo al aeropuerto antes de las ocho de la mañana, es para tener sueño.

Volví al departamento de mi novio a buscar los regalos que él tenía para sus primos y la familia Cullen, aprovechando de dejar ordenado todo. Entre en el dormitorio para tender la cama, cambie las sábanas dejándolas en la cesta de la ropa que la señora del aseo se llevaría. Estire el cobertor y acomode los cojines, ya estaba lista para salir cuando un pequeño bulto al lado del velador me llamo la atención, me agache para recoger la pequeña caja aterciopelada, retuve el aire por un momento y al abrirla me encontré con que estaba vacía, solté el aire de golpe cerrando la caja y colocándola en la cómoda.

:::::::::: o :::::::::::::

**Mis queridas amigas, acá estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. Como les comente en el adelanto quiero agradecer sus comentarios todos y cada uno de ellos porque me llenan de alegría y emoción, es gratificante saber que les gusta y que quieren más.**

**Asi que como dicen por ahí... sus comentarios son mi sueldo jajajajaja...**

**Un beso las quiero montones.**

**Muchas gracias…. Me hacen muy feliz**

**Cariños**

**Axavenus**


	24. Familia

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24 – Familia<strong>

**EPOV**

La amenaza de una tormenta de nieve nos dio la bienvenida una vez que el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto, un clima tan distinto al cálido aire caribeño, las aguas turquesas y el esplendor del sol. En el estacionamiento subí las maletas al auto y nos fuimos a casa, estaba cansado por el viaje por lo que no preste atención a lo que Leah me comentaba de nuestra Luna de Miel.

La experiencia había sido variada, habíamos tenido noches de sexo y momentos en que ambos no nos tolerábamos. Ahora era uno de esos momentos, estaba saturado de Leah, de sus quejas y sus caprichos.

Salí de la ducha con una toalla anudada en la cintura secándome el pelo con la otra, en dirección al walking closet donde Leah botaba ropa al suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le pregunte sacando un bóxer desde la gaveta

-No me cruzan los pantalones… ¡Odio esto! – gritó tirando más ropa al suelo.

-Leah… tienes una tarjeta ilimitada, ¿Por qué haces tanto drama? – me di la vuelta sacando mi traje y camisa para vestirme en el dormitorio.

-Claro… - murmuro llena de rabia.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entre en el piso hacía mi oficina, Ángela estaba en su escritorio esperando a que llegara, se puso de pie al verme la salude con la cabeza y entre en mi oficina.

Mientras abría laptop descargando el correo electrónico, comencé a trabajar en los casos pendientes que había estado revisando en mi estancia en México.

A eso del medio día apareció Jasper sonriente, entrando en la oficina.

-¿Cómo estas Edward? – se sentó frente a mí en el escritorio

-Bien – respondí escueto firmando un contrato que Ángela dejo sobre el escritorio – hemos llegado anoche y sin ninguna novedad.

-Me alegro amigo de verdad – note su expresión de alivio.

-¿La familia como ha estado? – pregunte reclinándome en la silla

-Todos bien, Alice esta resplandeciente con el embarazo se ve preciosa. La semana pasada lo sintió moverse y está emocionada por eso, es un varón la ecografía lo confirmo.

-Me alegro, ustedes serán unos excelentes padres

-¿Leah ha estado bien con su embarazo?- asentí

-El miércoles tenemos control nuevamente. Hoy estaba de ataque porque no le cruzaban los pantalones – Me reí recordando su molestia en la mañana.

-Bueno Leah es distinta a Alice, ella esta tan feliz con cada cambio en su cuerpo que no siente ningún complejo.

El día miércoles estábamos en la consulta del ginecólogo de Leah, mi madre estaba esperándonos ahí cuando llegamos.

-¡Que alegría verlos! – mi madre se nos acercó afectuosa

-Madre, el gusto es mío – la abrace…

-Leah querida, ¡Se nota marcada tu pancita! – La cara que puso mi esposa fue de total desagrado.

-Sí, lamentablemente tuve que cambiar todo mi guarda ropa para poder ponerme algo que no sean enormes bombachas…

-Eso es normal querida, lo importante es que disfrutes tú embarazo.

-Claro eso es lo que más quiero – Respondió sarcástica, por lo que le apreté la mano, y ella me miro sin repeler su malestar.

La secretaria del doctor Humpfey nos hizo pasar a la consulta, entramos los tres y el doctor le indico a Leah que se cambiara para que pudiera revisarla y tomar la ecografía.

-Puedes ver la forma de su labio superior es normal, sus extremidades ya están formadas y el movimiento fetal es normal – nos comentó el doctor Humpfey – ahora mediremos los latidos de su corazón.

Me volví a la pantalla para ver su pequeño corazón bombear, la felicidad y un sentimiento de calidez me llenó por completo, puede que las cosas no estén resultando como las había planeado, pero nada me quitara a mi hijo que es lo único perfecto que he logrado desde que comencé con esto.

Estaba mirando la fotografía en 3D de mi hijo que Esme sostenía, mientras esperábamos a Leah que estuviera lista para irnos.

-Recuerda Edward, que deben venir a la cena de navidad, y quedarse para el otro día.

-Si lo se madre – mire hacia la puerta esperando que saliera Leah

-Te aviso, para que le comentes a Leah, quizás ella tenga otros planes.

-No, lo dudo… estaré como siempre ahí.

La semana se tornó muy pesada y aprovechaba todo el tiempo que tenía en estar en la oficina, ya que Leah estaba insoportable, así que salía temprano en la mañana y volvía ya entrada la noche, esta es una de esas noches, donde esperaba que ella estuviera dormida. Entre sigiloso al dormitorio, vi que estaba acostada ya durmiendo, así que me aliste para hacer lo mismo, cansado.

Cuando me metí entre las sabanas ella se giró durmiendo y su vientre rozo mi costado, despacio acerque mis manos para acariciar a mi hijo, cuando sentí el movimiento y un posterior golpe justo en mi palma, sonreí y seguí acariciando a mi hijo hasta que me dormí.

…

-Sr. Cullen, quisiera corroborar con usted el listado de personas para obsequiar esta navidad – comento Ángela, en la reunión del lunes en la mañana – tengo en la lista a sus padres, hermanos, cuñados, su sobrina, ¿desea usted incluir a su esposa o prefiere encargarse usted del presente?

-No- respondí sin ningún ánimo – encárgate de las compras como todos los años y elige para Leah alguna joya o algo así a tu gusto, también procura un regalo para mis empleados personales de mi casa, no los escuche en tu lista.

-Así lo hare, ¿alguna otra persona?

-Recuerda que mi hermana va a tener un bebé, así que incluye algún regalo adicional.

-¿Niña o niño?

-Es un niño… - cerré la carpeta que estaba leyendo y la mire – eso es todo. Aprovecha en las compras elegir algo a tu gusto.

-Gracias Sr. Cullen.

Me levante camino al bar, para servirme un vaso de agua voss, pase la mano por el cuello para relajarlo, me senté en el gran sillón negro apoyando los pies en la mesa.

_Leah caminaba delante de mí con un delgado vestido blanco que contrastaba con su piel, al cabo de un rato la perdí de vista entre los turistas que se paseaban por los puestos de la feria artesanal, me gire para volver al hotel sin ella, no tenía tiempo para estar perdiéndolo buscándola, ella llegaría al hotel sola. Acomodándome los lentes de sol me percate de un juego de joyas de plata labradas de forma artesanal, con bellas piedras pulidas. Me acerque para ver el juego de unos hermosos aretes y una especie de peine con una libélula a combinación. _

_-¿Sr. Desea ver el acabado de las joyas?– pregunto el hombre moreno_

_-Sí por favor - me extendió el peine y pase el dedo por las piedras color turquesa y azul – quiero el peine y este par de aretes – El hombre sonrió y los coloco delicadamente en una caja labrada. Después de cancelar y volver al hotel guarde la caja en mi equipaje, imaginándome cuan hermoso se verían en ella. _

Me levante, tomando el abrigo para ir a almorzar, al abrir la puerta Ángela ya no estaba en su escritorio, se debe haber ido presumiblemente a comprar los regalos o tal vez a almorzar.

Eleazar abrió la puerta del coche cuando llegamos al restaurant, entre y el maître me llevo a la mesa de costumbre, esta vez comería un filete, mientras degustaba el merlot, los vi entrar, como si fuera un déjà vu pero cambiando al maldito que la acompañaba.

Esta vez ella sonreía y él la adoraba con la mirada, se sentaron uno frente al otro, el tomo su mano acariciando con su pulgar y yo apretaba la copa con fuerza. Llego mi plato y comencé a tratar de comer y enfocarme en cada bocado que me llevaba a la boca, de vez en cuando alzaba la copa para beber los veía, reírse y disfrutar su tiempo juntos.

Me levante y retire del restaurant sin mirarlos, porque me fastidiaba verlos tan felices, ver que él tiene lo que yo aún deseo y sobre todo que ya no puedo tener, no porque no quiera sino porque jodí de la peor manera la posibilidad.

Salí de la ducha después de estar más de una hora en la trotadora, me volví a vestir con la idea de encerrarme en el estudio antes de que llegara Leah con sus arrebatos hormonales.

-Por fin te encuentro Edward… ¿tienes algún problema con tu blackberry? – cerré el botón de mi camisa mirando a Leah que dejaba su cartera en el sitial junto a la cama.

-No

-Te llame varias veces e incluso a la oficina, pero esa inepta que tienes de secretaria me dijo que estabas ocupado y no atenderías a nadie… ¿acaso ella no sabe que soy tu esposa?

-Así fue, y lo de las llamadas simplemente estaba demasiado ocupado para contestarte – me voltee desde la puerta – el hecho que seas mi esposa, no te da ningún tipo de prioridad en mis asuntos – salí de ahí sin ánimo de su berrinche que vía llegar.

-¡Edward! – me apreté el puente de la nariz preparándome – no me dejes hablando sola… me enferma cada vez que haces esto – gire para encararla.

-¿Qué quieres Leah? – ella apretaba sus puños al costado de su cuerpo y el fulgor de su molestia resplandecía en su mirada - ¿me lo vas a decir o no? No quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-¿Cuándo me ibas a comentar que pasaríamos la navidad con tu familia?

-¿Eso era todo?... – me gire para entrar a mi despacho – ya lo sabes, así que prepara tus cosas porque pasaremos la noche allá.

-¿Seremos sólo la familia o estará "tu amiguita" igual? – me reí por su forma de incluirse

-Toda la familia estará reunida en la casa de mis padres.

-¿Has pensado en los regalos?

-Está todo listo… Ángela se encargó de ello.

…

Eleazar se encargó de cargar los regalos en el Camaro entre ellos la caja labrada para Bella, mientras esperaba a Leah, le entregue sus regalos a mis fieles empleados, deseándoles una buena navidad, ellos se irían temprano para pasar la fiesta con sus hijos.

Leah bajo de automóvil antes que yo en el estacionamiento y sin mirarme si quiera, entro por la puerta del servicio. Saque las bolsas y paquetes para llevarlos al gran árbol que Esme pone todos los años. Cuando entre en la sala, mi esposa ya estaba instalada en un sillón conversando con Esme que le acariciaba el vientre, deje los regalos y me acerque para saludar a mi madre.

-¿Carlisle donde esta? – pregunte sentándome al frente de ellas

-Fue a ayudar a Jasper para cargar los regalos, tú sabes…

-Alice – termine la frase por ella

-¿Acaso Bella no les puede ayudar? Más que mal ella vive con ellos, en algo debería aportar – dijo Leah mirándose las uñas perfectamente arregladas, mi madre me miro y yo negué con la cabeza para que no le diera importancia.

-Deberían estar prontos a llegar – comento mi madre mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Me quede ahí viendo el televisor mientras Esme charlaba con Leah quien hacía todo el esfuerzo por parecer interesada, ella le contaba cómo era yo de pequeño como haciéndole referencias de qué de alguna manera sería mi hijo al nacer, o buscando la forma en que Leah se mostrara más efusiva con el embarazo, cosa que yo veía difícil.

¿Por qué creí que Leah sería una buena mujer para mi familia?, las veces que conversamos entre sexo y ocasionales cenas, ella parecía perfecta, amorosa, amigable, guapa. Su familia es numerosa y ella siempre hablo de sus padres y sus hermanas… ahora ella es indiferente a todo eso, indiferente a lo que yo quería que fuera. Pero no podía seguir lamentándome por algo que yo mismo construí.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme por los hombros y un beso en el cabello, por el aroma adivine que era Alice.

-Hola duende – dio la vuelta al sillón y pude ver su grande y hermoso vientre, me percate que ella se esforzaba para mostrar su embarazo, y Leah era todo lo contrario.

-Hola grinch – se sentó a mi lado riendo por los apodos que nos decíamos de pequeños. - ¿Cómo te va en la vida de casado?

-Normal – respondí sin ánimos ni dándole más explicaciones

-Pensé que el matrimonio le cambiaría la cara a tu mujer – mire a Leah que estaba de pie mirando hacia afuera que comenzaba a nevar, estaba indiferente a la familia que entraba al living.

Me levante cuando vi a Jasper cargando varias bolsas y seguido de él venía Bella, sonriente cargando más bolsas, cuando me vio frunció el ceño pero se recompuso al instante.

-Los acomodan debajo del árbol por favor – les dijo Alice sonriente acariciando su prominente barriga.

-Como usted diga general… - dijo entre risas Bella, agachándose junto al árbol dejando ver sus hermosas piernas entre su vestido, que se acomodaba hermosamente a su cuerpo – ahora sí, puedo saludar.

-Hola Edward – me sonrió pero no se acercó, en cambio se giró para ir a saludar a Leah, vi como extendió la mano para tocar el vientre de mi esposa, pero esta se corrió me puse de pie para detener a Leah de su estupidez y me enfoque en Bella que estaba ligeramente sonrojada. Casi caigo al suelo cuando Emma se agarró de mi pierna de improviso riéndose. Al parecer nadie más se dio cuenta de lo que paso por lo que tome a Emma en mis brazos besando su mejilla sonrojada. Cuando me volví a enfocar Bella ya no estaba.

La cena estaba deliciosa mi madre siempre se luce en sus artes culinarios y de decoración, no me había percatado antes pero la casa estaba hermosa con su decoración navideña.

Compartimos bebiendo un exquisito vino, y disfrutando de las anécdotas de la familia, o más bien las anécdotas de Emmett y Alice, ya que de niño no me importaba perder el tiempo en cosas que no me interesaban así las historias en las cuales yo estaba involucrado era por ser víctima de mis hermanos. Sentí una gran envidia al ver al resto de la familia contentos y felices, las parejas se necesitaban, se adoraban con la mirada, ellos demostraban cuán importante eran el uno al otro… aun así no dejaban de un lado a Bella, ella sonreía y aportaba con su humor sarcástico a las anécdotas de la universidad que tenían con Alice, lo que han vivido juntas. De repente caí en cuenta que no estaba con Benjamín ¿Dónde estará? ¿Terminaron su relación?

-Voy a acostar a Emma – dijo Rosalie levantándose y tocando el hombro de Emmett que sostenía a la pequeña en brazos – Volvemos enseguida.

-¿Sabes que será tu bebe Leah? - pregunto Alice, tomando un sorbo de su ponche especial.

-No ha querido mostrarse – respondió sin mirar a mi hermana.

-Esperamos que en la próxima ecografía se muestre – comente para quitar el hielo de la respuesta de Leah

-Sería ideal así podemos organizar con mayor certeza el cuarto del bebé – comento mi madre sonriendo.

-Por favor, no hablemos de bebes, ni pañales… - casi suplico mi esposa – la verdad es que estoy cansada, ¿Cuál es mi cuarto?

-Yo te indico Leah – tome su brazo para que se levante – es mi antiguo cuarto – sentí las miradas de los que estaba en la mesa en mi espalda.

Subimos las escaleras hasta la planta superior donde estaba mi dormitorio, abrí la puerta encendiendo la luz.

-Leah, puedes controlar tu estupidez – le dije cerrando la puerta – deberías comportarte y responder de una manera más educada, recuerda que es mi familia – le recrimine apretando la mandíbula – La forma en que le respondes a mi madre no es la adecuada, y la manera en que te comportaste con Bella deja bastante que desear.

-No me importa la estúpida de Bella… era de esperar que estuvieras atento a lo que hace ¿Hasta cuándo le vas a tener ganas? ¿Es de las que se hacen la difícil?

-Leah, date un baño y por favor muérdete la lengua a ver si así te ahogas con el veneno que tienes.

-Por supuesto para ti es tan fácil todo… no entiendes que no soporto la cara de satisfacción de tu hermana, mostrándole al mundo lo feliz que es con su embarazo, o la forma en que Rosalie arruga la nariz, las imbecilidades de tu hermano y lo fingida que es tú madre al tratar de conversar conmigo… - Cerro los ojos y se llevó la mano a la frente, para después tocarse el vientre, por lo cual la tome de los brazos y la guie a la cama

-¿Te sientes mal? – ella no me respondió solo mordió su labio respirando profundo.

-Me dolió, pero está pasando… - toque su vientre que estaba rígido, hasta que se distendió un poco y sentí el movimiento de mi hijo, por lo cual respire aliviado.

-Debes recostarte – ella asintió y le quite los zapatos, mire alrededor para buscar su maleta, la abrí para sacar su camisola y entregársela - ¿deseas algo?

-Estoy bien… - le ayude a sacarse el vestido, mirando su vientre desnudo que se ve mucho más grande de lo que parece con la ropa que lo disimula.

Una vez acostada, entre en el baño para darme una ducha, sin demostrarlo me preocupe por mi hijo, pero esta mujer me saca de quicio ¿En que estaba pensando?

Salí del baño y Leah ya estaba dormida por lo que me puse el pijama y salí a buscar un trago en el bar de Carlisle, al bajar vi las luces de los dormitorios de mis hermanos encendidas. Sigiloso camine por el pasillo hasta el bar cuando escuche un débil llanto, mire por la puerta entre abierta del comedor y estaba Esme abrazando a Bella, por un momento pensé en entrar y ver qué pasaba pero las palabras cariñosas de Esme impidieron que me moviera.

-Bella… es normal mi niña que te sientas así, no puedes culparte por la decisión de otras personas – aguade sabiendo que no era correcto

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me dejo? ¿Por qué es ahora que me duele? – ¿Está llorando porque termino con Benjamín? – Es tan difícil ahora sin mi padre, sin Jake… - lloro más fuerte Bella, quise poder reconfortarla, acariciar su cabella mientras ella se desahogaba – Tu eres madre Esme ¿Qué lleva a una mujer a dejar a su hijo? – me quede estático tratando de entender de que hablaba Bella y porque con tanto dolor.

-Hija – la voz contenida de mi madre dejaba ver cuánto le afectaba el dolor de Bella – no puedo imaginar que sería tan importante como para hacer eso, pero sé que te quiero como una hija, eres una hija para mí Bella… me duele verte así – en medio de la frase se quebró mi madre y ambas sollozaron – Eres una mujer maravillosa, que ha vivido muchas cosas, nunca te sientas sola… a pesar de lo que dice tu apellido eres una Cullen.

-Te quiero Esme – sollozo Bella – discúlpame pero la navidad siempre es una época triste para mí.

-Entiendo pequeña… ahora vamos, te llevare al cuarto de invitados – me apresure en esconderme detrás del pilar y las vi salir del comedor, mi madre rodeaba sus hombros – Esta es tu casa igual, que te quede claro Bella, tanto Carlisle y yo te sentimos parte de este hogar.

-Gracias Esme – abrazo a mi madre con tanta ternura, que ese sentimiento sobreprotector que tenía cuando ella estaba con Black se apodero de mí, quise cobijarla, reconfortarla y alejar todas esas tristezas de su hermosa existencia – Me siento afortunada a pesar que mi verdadera madre me abandono, la vida me llevo a ti y tú familia.

Me quede ahí apoyado en la columna pensando en lo que escuche, Bella mi dulce Bella sufría por el egoísmo de su madre…

Me desperté cuando sentí la ducha correr, mire al otro lado de la cama y estaba vació. Me senté mirando alrededor mi antiguo cuarto, aun existían colecciones de libros y por lo que vi las tiras cómicas que coleccionábamos con Jasper.

Leah tenía un mejor semblante después que salió de la ducha y por primera vez en muchos meses me sonrió mientras buscaba su ropa en su maleta, me metí al baño para que bajáramos a reunirnos con la familia.

-Oh Dios mío – exclamó Leah bajando la escalera me fije en la dirección que tomaba y ahí estaba Emmett con su pijama de muñeco de nieve, me reí por la expresión de Leah, debí haberle advertido.

-Hola, hasta que se levantan… - dijo mi hermano camino hacia el living, lo seguimos y efectivamente todos estaban ahí cada uno con sus pijamas con motivos navideños.

-Edward que eres aburrido – me apunto Alice, que llevaba un pijama de papa Noel

-Ya no discutan niños – Nos reprendió Carlisle – Tomen asiento y sus chocolates calientes para comenzar con los regalos. Alice nos haces el honor.

-Rose y Bella son mis ayudantes – Alice se levantó con ayuda de Jasper y se colocó el gorro, mire a Leah que estaba atónita con lo que veía. Bella se levantó de la alfombra y se acercó a los regalos pasándoselo a Alice, me fije en el pijama de ella, llevaba un pantalón blanco con bastones y una camiseta roja con diseño de dulces, en sus pies unas pantuflas de trineo, se veía adorable.

Comenzaron repartiendo la cantidad enorme de regalos esperando que cada uno abriera el suyo, la más emocionada era Emma, feliz por estar llena de juguetes, ropa y chucherías de niña.

-¡Este es para Leah de Bella! – Leah se tensó mirando el paquete que le extendía Rosalie así que lo tome acercándoselo lo abrió y resulto ser un CD del efecto Mozart para bebes, Leah lo miro pero no dijo nada. Yo mire a Bella agradecí con los labios en silencio y ella se sonrojo levemente - ¡Oso este es para ti! - Bella le entrego el paquete a Emmett con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Este es para Bella de Edward! – Alice le extendió la caja labrada y ella la tomo

-Edward y Leah, no lo olvides Alice – Aclaro Leah mirando fijamente a la caja que Bella tenía en la mano, su expresión de relajo anterior había desaparecido.

-Ábrelo Bella – Dijo mi madre emocionada, yo estaba ansioso por ver si le gustaba, había sido el único regalo que compre personalmente. Ella levanto la tapa de la caja, dejando ver los aretes y el peine, los tomo con sus delicadas manos pasando sus dedos por las bellas piedras.

-Gracias, es muy hermoso – me miro a mí y luego a Leah quien podría matarla con la mirada si pudiera – No tenían que molestarse

-No es nada Isabella, sólo unas chucherías que Edward vio en Playa del Carmen y las compro, nada ostentoso ni fino, así que no es ninguna molestia – Dijo Leah destilando veneno y mirándome a mi desafiante.

-Yo no creo que sean chucherías – dijo Alice tomando el peine y mirándolo detenidamente - el trabajo es artesanal pero muy delicado y la calidad de la plata es muy buena…

-No importa Alice – la interrumpió Bella mirando a Leah – lo importante es el gesto – se mordió el labio – Por cierto este es el regalo que te compramos con Alice, Leah – Le extendió un sobre y ella lo tomo con brusquedad. Estaba tan molesto por la actitud de Leah… ¿Por qué mierda se molesta tanto?

-¿Un día de Spa especial para embarazadas? ¿Sesión de fotos "mamá feliz"? – comento Leah en un susurro mientras las chicas seguían entregando regalos al resto de la familia, quise levantarme para salir de ahí ya no estaba cómodo ni disfrutando el intercambio, cuando me levante del sillón me apoye en el mismo pilar que anoche, Rose se acercó extendiéndome una caja aterciopelada.

-Dice de Edward para Leah ¿Quizás quieras entregárselo tú? – Tome la caja y volví donde Leah para entregarle algo que presumía era una joya, ella levanto la ceja al tomar la caja y al abrirla se asombró al ver una gargantilla con un diamante labrado. Se puso de pie, sacando la joya y tendiéndomela.

-Mi amor… es hermosa, se nota que dedicaste tiempo a buscar el regalo perfecto – note la ironía en sus palabras, tome la joya mientras ella se levantaba el pelo, la abroche – ella se giró con la idea de besarme pero me corrí volviéndome a apoyar en la columna, eso la enfureció pero prefirió disimular, cosa que yo no estaba haciendo, siguió la sesión de regalos y esta vez fue Bella la que me entrego un sobre negro.

-Este es para ti Edward, espero lo disfrutes – se dio la vuelta para volver a sentarse en la alfombra con Emma, a quien le brillaban los ojos de alegría.

Abrí el regalo encontrándome con unas entradas dobles para la Opera Capriccio Sinfónico de Puccini en el teatro metropolitano. Levante la vista buscando su mirada, la que nunca llego.

:::::::::: o :::::::::::::

**Mis queridas y queridos, como les comente hace unos capítulos atrás, llegaría el día que un jueves no publicaría, por que estaría de parto, de más esta decirles que estoy inmensamente feliz porque tengo en mis brazos a mi hija, la que he esperado con todo mi corazón... bueno les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y como siempre espero sus comentarios...**

**(Si quieren conocer a mi bebita, la foto esta en el blog)**

**Un beso enorme,**

**Axavenus**


	25. Sembrando para Un Nuevo Año

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25 – Sembrando para un Nuevo Año<strong>

**EPOV**

-¡¿Por qué no la elegiste a ella? - me grito Leah en el dormitorio yo apretaba los puños con tal de no seguirle el juego - ¡Es a la única que te diste el tiempo de comprarle algo personalmente!

-¡Deja de decir estupideces Leah! – comencé a desabrocharme la chaqueta.

-¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera una imbécil!... ¡Te vi Edward cuando compraste esas joyas en Playa del Carmen! – me di la vuelta para encararla

-¿Crees que de verdad me importa lo que pienses?

-¡¿Por qué no te revuelcas con ella de una vez y te sacas las ganas que le tienes? - Tomo todos los regalos que mi familia le dio para ella y al bebe y los lanzo al suelo, al final la tome de los brazos.

-Vas a tener que aprender a controlarte Leah, primero por mi hijo y porque no te conviene que me aburra de ti.

-Lo único que te preocupa Edward es este maldito niño que crece dentro de mí, ¡soy tu maldita incubadora! – las lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas - ¡estas destruyéndome!

-No Leah, la única que está destruyéndose eres tú, con tu maldita actitud.

Tome mi ropa de dormir y un juego de toallas saliendo de la habitación hacía uno de los dormitorios de visitas.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, camine al closet para sacar una juego de sabanas limpias. Una vez lista mi cama me metí al baño ocupando los implementos que estaban guardados en el gabinete, para ducharme.

Me desperté un tanto desorientado, no reconociendo el dormitorio. Cuando me enfoque me acorde de la discusión, abrí la puerta del dormitorio para ir a la cocina, me encontré a Carmen cortando fruta.

-Buenos días Carmen – dio un respingo volteándose a verme.

-Señor Cullen, buenos días – Continúo con su labor.

-Carmen, necesito que prepares la primera habitación de invitados y traslades mis cosas hacía allá. Si necesitas ayuda puedes solicitar un servicio adicional a la agencia.

-Lo organizare Sr. Cullen – me miro con una extraña expresión – ¿sabe la señora de su traslado?

-No, yo le diré no se preocupe por ella. ¿Crees que podrá hacer el cambio hoy?

-Comenzare justo después del desayuno – me tendió un tazón con café, y un pocillo con huevo y bacon.

Entre directamente al closet para retirar mi ropa con la finalidad de cambiarme en mi nuevo dormitorio, al salir del vestidor me tope de frente con Leah y para aprovechar la ocasión le comunicaría lo que había decidido.

-Leah, Carmen retirara mis pertenencias para ubicarlas en la habitación de invitados que será de acá en adelante mi dormitorio.

-¿Por qué? – me pregunto levanto una ceja mirándome con desprecio.

-Porque ya no te soporto, y sólo por respeto a mi hijo, no eres tú la que se tiene que cambiar de dormitorio. Por favor no le hagas ningún escándalo a Carmen por hacer su trabajo.

En la última semana del año me dedique a ultimar los detalles de los casos y contratos que terminaban en este periodo, apoye los codos sobre el escritorio pasando mis manos por la nuca, estaba cansado ya eran las de las siete de la tarde del 29 de diciembre, el estar tantas horas evadiendo en mi trabajo comenzaban a pasar factura, aunque extrañamente Leah se ha comportado estos días.

-¿Todavía te queda mucho trabajo? – levante la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

-No, la verdad es que ya no… ¿Qué haces todavía acá tú? – le pregunte a mi cuñado, cerrando mi laptop.

-Estaba revisando unos informes pendientes para la renovación de un contrato.

-¿Me acompañas unas copas? – Le pregunte tomando el abrigo

-Vamos, déjame avisarle a Alice que llegare mucho más tarde – tomo su móvil y se lo llevo a la oreja mientras salíamos en dirección al ascensor – Ya está – apreté el botón para el elevador.

-¿Cómo ha estado mi hermana? ¿Cuántos meses tiene? – percatándome que no tenía idea de cuando nacería mi sobrino. Las puertas se abrieron en ese momento.

-Alice esta radiante feliz con el embarazo, Bella ha sido de mucha ayuda y disfruta tanto como ella de todo, ahora están dedicadas a decorar el cuarto del bebe. Por lo que sé creo que casi unos siete meses.

-Bastante…

Entramos al bar al que solía ir hace mucho tiempo antes, cuando mi vida era mucho más simple, nos sentamos en la barra, donde mire a Quinh el barman y el entendiendo se acercó con un par de vasos.

-¿A las rocas? – pregunto alzando las cejas

-Como siempre – le respondí - ¿Jasper?

-Martini seco por favor – pidió mi amigo – El barman nos preparó los tragos y nos los entrego apoyándolos en el mesón.

-¿Seguro que vas bien con Leah? – tome un sorbo del whisky pensando en responder o no – No te veo muy entusiasmado

-Llevo apenas unas semanas casado, ¿Qué esperas? – la mirada de Jasper, esa de autosuficiencia como si supiera algo que yo no.

-Por lo mismo Edward, esta es la etapa idílica, donde todo es miel y hojuelas.

-¿Por qué mejor no eres sincero y me dices lo que quieres saber? – lo enfrente dejando mi vaso y dando la señal para que lo refrescaran.

-Edward, eres mi mejor amigo y cuñado… tú no eres feliz y se te nota – aparte la mirada por la potencia de sus azules ojos

-No sabes lo que dices…

-Si lo sé, tu no amas a Leah… - rodee los ojos por que comenzaría nuevamente con su palabrería – amas a Bella – me atragante con el whisky

-De donde sacaste eso… - me seque la boca con la servilleta para evitar mirarlo – yo no tengo sentimientos afectivos, sabes lo que opino de ellos.

-Edward, no sigas, te conozco – bebió de su copa – tú mismo lo has dicho.

-Nunca te diría eso…

-Lo dijiste, no te juzgo por eso y entiendo que estas sacrificándote por tú hijo. – lo mire sin decir nada más ¿amaba a Isabella Swan? De repente mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforado… ¡Yo amaba a alguien cuando había jurado nunca hacerlo! Una oleada de calor y felicidad me lleno, mire a Jasper quien sonreía. Es amor lo que me lleva a ella, la necesidad de protegerla, de hacerla feliz… por eso me molesta cuando es indiferente, es la explicación a los celos de que otro la toque y la bese… quisiera hundir mis dedos en la sedosidad de su pelo, decirle lo que siento… -Lo entiendo hermano, entiendo que quieras protegerte y proteger a tú hijo – mi felicidad se desinflo cuando lo escuche, ¿Qué sacaba con amar a Bella si no podía tenerla, si no podía mirar sus ojos y decirle cuán importante es en mí vida?

-Está perdido todo Jasper – por primera vez sincerándome frente a otra persona – la jodí con ella… Ella es demasiado para mí.

-¿Qué paso entre ustedes? – su voz se volvió fría de reojo lo vi tensar la mandíbula -¿Qué le hiciste?

-Le prometí estar con ella, una relación… pero todo se fue a la mierda, cuando Leah quedo embarazada… - se tensó – yo no sabía que estaba esperando, de hecho iba a terminar con ella, justo cuando me mostro los exámenes.

-¿Por esa razón Bella te evita? – Asentí - ¿Por qué Leah?, discúlpame pero siempre fuiste reacio a las relaciones y de un día para el otro apareciste con ella. - ¿Cómo reaccionaría a toda la verdad?

-Ella reunía todas las cualidades de lo que yo creía era importante para entablar una relación… me equivoque. – Sonreí sin ganas tomando el ultimo sorbo – Cuando apareció Bella, poco a poco me di cuenta cuan equivocado estaba, y cuan fácil sería estar con ella… no te niego que al principio era sólo un deseo físico, casi una obsesión, ahora es más que eso… es lo que tú dices.

-Amor – susurro y yo asentí.

-Ahora no tiene importancia, la prioridad es mi hijo. Si termino con Leah ahora, tengo la certeza que ella acabara con él y es algo que no puedo tolerar – le confesé mi mayor miedo.

-Comprendo – Me palmeo la espalda – Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, no puedes llevar esa carga solo en los hombros.

-Jasper, esto es entre tú y yo… no se lo digas a Alice.

-No lo hare.

-Gracias Jasper… - me pase la mano por el pelo, sintiéndome un poco más holgado por haber conversado con él.

-Debería irme – comento mirando su reloj – Ya lo sabes hermano, estoy para lo que necesites – se levantó tomando su chaqueta y dejando unos dólares en el mesón – Nos vemos en la cena de año nuevo.

-¿Cena? – Pregunté – pensé que lo celebrarían aparte como todos los años.

-¿No te dijo Esme? – Negué – Quizás se lo comento a Leah.

-Puede ser… - me levante dejando el dinero - me voy junto contigo – Leah me va a escuchar si no me dijo nada.

Subí al coche, pensando en todo lo que hablamos con Jasper, recordando cada uno de los detalles que hacen a Bella perfecta y lo que provoca en mí… ¿Cómo sería todo si ella esperara a mi hijo? Cuanto amor le brindaría, cuán felices seriamos.

Leah estaba sentada sobre la cama mirando la televisión me pare en el umbral del que era mi dormitorio hace unos días.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? – esa era la pregunta con la que comenzaba todos estos días.

-Bien, el bebé se mueve bastante – asentí mirando su vientre

-Mañana iremos a cenar con mis padres y pasaremos la festividad con ellos… - por su expresión me di cuenta que Esme le comento a ella lo de la cena.

-Tengo una reserva para ambos en el restaurante Golden Garden para ver la bola descender en el Time Square – repuso con una sonrisa sugerente – es una cena íntima…

-No, iremos donde mis padres – me gire para ir a buscar algo de comida.

-¿Es porque estoy gorda?... ¿Por eso no quieres estar conmigo?

-Leah… no me molesta que estés embarazada, es tu actitud – me volví hacia ella - ¿Esme no te dijo de la cena? – ella se levantó acercándose a mí.

-Sí lo dijo, pero yo quería estar contigo – extendió su mano para tocarme el pecho pero me corrí – estamos recién casados – susurro – debemos disfrutar nuestro tiempo juntos.

-Leah no seas hipócrita… Mañana iremos con mi familia.

Extrañamente me sentía muy bien como hace mucho que no estaba, el haber conversado con Jasper me sirvió de mucho para cuando volví a ver a Bella en la cena, tan hermosa como siempre, sentí el calor en mi pecho, de saber que la quería como nunca antes imagine.

La observe detalladamente el color hermoso de su pelo, las ondas que caían al costado izquierdo de su hombro me percate que llevaba puesto el peine y los aretes que le regale, definitivamente fue el regalo perfecto, me llene de orgullo y placer a verla lucirlos. Leah estaba para variar molesta y me percate que no pasó desapercibido para ella ver a Bella con ellos puestos.

Faltaban cerca de quince minutos para la medianoche, cuando Bella se puso de pie sonriendo junto con los demás. Nos levantamos para salir a la terraza y ver los juegos artificiales.

-Voy a buscar el champagne – Ella se desvió hacía la cocina, me apresure para ir detrás de ella…

-¿Te ayudo con las copas? – dio un pequeño salto cuando me escucho pero no se giró, yo necesitaba perderme en sus ojos.

-Son esas que están en la bandeja – me indico las copas que estaban en la isla de la cocina y tomé la bandeja.

Salimos a la terraza donde ya estaban todos instalados, deje la bandeja sobre la mesa. Alice me extendió mi abrigo ya que el frio aire de invierno y las nevazones de los días anteriores dejaban su huella, vi a Jasper calzarle un abrigo a Bella y esta se sentó entre Esme y Carlisle sonriendo, yo camine para posicionarme de pie detrás de Leah.

-¡Faltan cinco minutos! - Grito Alice – Rose apúrate en entregar las copas para que no te pierdas el espectáculo.

-Todavía queda tiempo Alice…

Cuando éramos pequeños siempre veíamos los juegos pirotécnicos que se lanzaban desde la ribera del río y desde esta posición se veían casi sobre nuestras cabezas. Tome la copa que me ofreció Rosalie y ella le ofreció un ponche especial a Leah.

-Gracias Rose – le agradecí sonriente, ella me miro por un segundo extrañada.

-De nada Edward

-10, 9, 8, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1… - conto Emmett lanzando serpentina y riendo como un niño. Se acercó a su esposa y la alzo en un abrazo y un beso… -¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Llego el momento de los abrazos, Leah se puso de pie abrazándome por la cintura simulando afecto.

-Feliz año amor – recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y la deje ser por unos minutos hasta que me percate de sus intenciones de no soltarme…

-Leah me dejas abrazar a mi hermano – le pregunto Alice, me solté de Leah girándome sonriente a mi hermana.

-Claro – ella se colocó a mi lado, abrace a Alice con delicadeza por su puntudo vientre.

-Felicidades Hermano – apretó su agarre cariñosamente – te quiero

-Feliz año para ti Alice – bese el tope de su cabeza.

Abrace y recibí los abrazos de mis padres, cuñados y el del ridículo de mi hermano. Busque a Bella para saludarla y me fije que estaba en el sillón hablando por su celular, me acerque…

-Feliz año para ti también – le escuche decir con un tono meloso – también te extraño – un nudo se posó en la boca de mi estómago – avísame la hora de tu vuelo para ir a buscarte al aeropuerto… adiós cariño.

Me acerque más y ella me miro levantando la cabeza hacia mí.

-Feliz Año Bella – tome su mano para que se pusiera de pie y ella sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos lo hizo – deseo que este año esté lleno de gratificaciones para ti, eres una gran mujer, te mereces todo lo bueno del mundo – la abrace pero ella no respondió a mi abrazo cuando la iba a soltar ella me rodeo con sus delicados brazos.

-Felicidades Edward – nos separamos y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, se empino y me beso la comisura de la boca, pude sentir el latido desaforado de su corazón que reflejaba al mío – de verdad quiero que seas feliz – finalmente me soltó y se fue hacia adentro de la casa dejando en el aire su maravilloso aroma…

…

El invierno dejo su huella a partir del mes de enero, grandes nevazones y un frio glacial se cernía sobre NY. El estrés propio de las grandes urbes no impedía un normal funcionamiento, es lo que adoro de esta ciudad, nunca para su movimiento, siempre es constante pase lo que pase, nunca deja de estar agitada.

Hoy me encontraba con la oficina del doctor Humpfey para la ecografía de seguimiento, Leah estaba al lado mío sin hablarme lo que ya era una costumbre habitual entre nosotros, no hablábamos, ni dormíamos juntos. Este era el único momento que realmente compartíamos.

-¿Te estas alimentando bien? – le pregunto el médico a Leah

-Sí, también tomando las vitaminas y el suplemento de hierro que me receto.

-No has subido de peso Leah, hasta hora, no es algo malo pero es normal que subas de peso, sobre todo a partir de los próximos meses… tu fecha de parto para el 22 de mayo – me fije en lo apagado de su piel, a simple vista se ve opaca y sin ese característico brillo de su tono canela, ahora es más bien cetrino. Se levantó para ir a la camilla del ecógrafo.

-El crecimiento es normal y sus latidos son 144 por minuto constantes ¿quieren saber el sexo del bebé?

-Claro – El doctor asintió en mi dirección y miro a Leah quien levanto los hombros indiferente como cada vez que había un control médico.

-Es un varón, felicidades.

Sonriente mire la pantalla donde mi hijo pegaba pequeños brincos, era un niño, mi hijo.

Salimos de la consulta, estaba lleno de felicidad por mi hijo, sería un varón mi primogénito, un portador digno de mi apellido, mi hijo…

-Me imagino que contrataras algún diseñador para que prepare el cuarto de tu hijo – la acotación de Leah corto mis pensamientos

-¿Es lo que prefieres?

-Sí, contáctalo tú y ve las cosas a tu gusto, al final es tu casa.

Los almuerzos dominicales ya no se hacían donde mi madre sino en casa de Alice, por su avanzado estado de embarazo a fines de febrero el peso del bebe era notorio para ella a semanas de cumplir la fecha de parto, llegamos a su casa en el mercedes que ocupo para el trabajo, ya que el Camaro es un auto no muy cómodo para una mujer embarazada.

Jasper nos abrió la puerta principal, saludando a Leah y palmeándome la espalda. Al entrar al living estaba Rosalie, Alice y Benjamín quien jugaba con Emma.

Me acerque a mi hermana acariciando su gran vientre besando su frente.

-Alice, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como un globo terráqueo, pero feliz… mi pequeño Nicholas pronto estará con nosotros y eso me tranquiliza – respondió sonriendo.

Me senté junto a Leah quien miraba a Alice horrorizada, trato de cerrar el sobretodo de piel sobre su vientre pero sin efectividad. Toque su vientre sintiendo en el acto el movimiento de mi hijo, sonriente la mire para que se tranquilizara, ella puso su mano sobre la mí y sus ojos demostraban mucho miedo.

Termino el almuerzo por lo que pasamos a la sala a tomar el café, Benjamín tenía en sus piernas a Bella y yo no pude soportar su compañía y como cada vez que los veía cerca, me levante y salí al patio donde Carlisle y Jasper estaban degustando sus tradicionales puros.

-¿Todo bien hijo? – pregunto mi padre extendiéndome un puro

-Como siempre – tome el tabaco cortando la punta y encendiéndolo – mucho trabajo y nuevos proyectos en la empresa – le comente a mi padre cuando apareció Bella pálida, los tres nos levantamos al verla asustada.

-Jasper – respiro profundo – Alice rompió fuentes, hay que ir a la clínica – me volví a mi cuñado y este soltó el puro que tenía en las manos y partió corriendo hacia adentro de la casa, con Bella detrás de él.

Desde ese momento todo fue un caos, cuando entramos Leah se acercó presurosa a mí me fije en su cara y su expresión de estar por desmayarse, ella se acercó a mi aferrándose en mi cintura, la sentí temblar.

-Edward, llévame a casa… no puedo estar acá – me imploro.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿El bebé? – de pronto me preocupe por que estuvieran bien, él bebe era muy pequeño aún.

-¡Sácame de acá! – se aferró a mi sweater - ¡por favor! – la tome del brazo para cuando salimos al pasillo encontrándonos con mi madre y Rosalie que llevaban del brazo a Alice que soltaba leves quejidos hacía la puerta que Jasper sostenía abierta.

Salimos detrás de ellos le abrí la puerta a Leah que estaba pálida y al girarme me fije en que Bella salía de la casa con dos bolsos y los metía al auto donde Jasper ayudaba a Alice a subirse.

Deje a Leah en el departamento, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que vio de Alice y la entendía, de hecho también yo lo estaba. Por lo que le prepare un té de hierbas y se acostó, me quede con ella hasta que se durmió.

Entre en la sala donde mi hermana estaba descansando después del parto, ella tuvo un hermoso y sano bebé que llamaron Nicholas, la vi acomodada con almohadas en la espalda, todos los demás habían estado junto a ella en las horas de labor y el parto, ahora se habían ido. La mire desde la puerta ella sostenía a su bebe acariciando su mejilla, levanto la vista sonriendo.

-Felicidades – me acerque percatándome de que Jasper dormía en el sillón continuo al ventanal.

-Gracias Edward – volvió a mirar a su hijo con tanto amor – quieres cargar a tu sobrino – asentí tomando al pequeño con delicadeza.

-Es hermoso Alice – me enternecí al verlo fruncir el ceño

-Es perfecto Edward, perfecto…

El jueves bien entrada la tarde llegue a casa, directo a la cocina para que Carmen me sirviera la cena, cuando escuche los gritos de Leah. Me apresure en dirección a los gritos que provenían del cuarto que había elegido para mi hijo.

Al abrir la puerta me topé con Carmen afligida recogiendo las cosas que Leah tiraba al suelo, era la ropa y las cosas del bebe lo estaba desparramado por todos lados, me quede de pie mirando tratando de entender

-No puedo controlarla - camine hacia Leah que estaba histérica gritando, la tome por los hombros sacudiéndola un poco para que reaccionara.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – ella se enfocó y comenzó a pegarme en el pecho – trate de controlarla para que no siguiera o se podría caer.

-Tú tienes la culpa… tú – seguía golpeándome cada vez con menos fuerza – te odio por esto, por hacerme esto, yo no quiero verme como ella, no quiero a este niño, ¡No lo quiero! – me sentí desesperado, sobrepasado me contuve al escucharla porque necesitaba controlarme por ella, el niño y Carmen quien lloraba asustada. Para cuando dejo de gritar y pegarme en el pecho la tome en brazos y la lleve a su habitación, pensando en la forma de calmarla, y procurar que ella este bien.

La deje en la cama donde seguía sollozando, fui hasta el baño para llenar la tina de agua, mientras lo hacía me refregué el rostro con ambas manos, desesperado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, tenía que enfocarme en el bienestar de ambos, seguía escuchando sus sollozos y recordé a Carmen y lo asustada que estaba, en ese momento salí del dormitorio, entrando en la cocina donde Carmen estaba sentada en un taburete llorando, al sentirme se pudo de pie y se secó las lágrimas con la mano.

Me acerque y la abrace buscando mi propio consuelo por todo lo mal que he hecho y el dolor que me causo este ataque de histeria.

-Carmen, tranquilícese... Le daré un baño de tina a Leah para que se calme.

-Lo siento Sr. Cullen – sollozo – Cuando la escuche gritar en el cuarto y fui a verla ella estaba muy mal.

-No es su culpa Carmen – ella asintió con la cabeza volviendo a sentarse.

Volví al dormitorio ella seguía en la misma posición que la había dejado así que me acerque para desnudarla, ella me miraba sin decir nada. Me percate del hermoso contorno redondeado de su vientre preguntándome cuanto afectara este estrés a mí hijo, en brazos la lleve a la tina y la sumergí en el agua tibia, ella volvió a sollozar, cuando el agua la envolvió. Me senté en el suelo del baño mirándola tratando de buscar la forma de que esto sea más fácil, de entender porque ella acepto todo esto sin siquiera quererlo, si bien yo cree todo este maldito plan de la familia perfecta, pero ella siempre pudo rechazarlo.

-Se está enfriando el agua – me dijo tratando de levantarse, me puse de pie al notarla mucho más calmada, le extendí la toalla y la ayude a salir de la tina. La ayude a ponerse el pijama deteniéndome en su vientre para acariciarlo lleno de remordimientos por hacerle esto al bebé, que nada de culpa tiene en esto. Terminó de ponerse su pijama y se acostó en la cama dándome la espalada, yo me senté en la orilla vigilándola para saber si estaba realmente calmada.

-¿Estas mejor? – le pregunte esperando su respuesta por varios minutos y cuando me levante para irme ella respondió.

-Tú hijo se está moviendo… - sollozo un poco y se giró en la cama en mi dirección – ¿Estas contento con eso?

-Leah… - agarre mi cabello sintiéndome totalmente sobrepasado.

-Estoy bien Edward, disculpa lo del cuarto de tu hijo.

-Es nuestro hijo Leah… como fueran las circunstancias es también tu hijo – me sentía tan impotente en todo esto.

-No Edward… es tu hijo, yo no lo quiero – Cerré los ojos de golpe y me levante saliendo de mi casa, traspasado por las palabras de Leah, ella es la que lo siente dentro de ella, ha sentido su crecimiento y aún es capaz de decir que no es su hijo.

Maneje por varios minutos y para cuando me percate donde estaba las la reja de la casa de Alice estaba frente a mí, accione el código y entre en busca de esa paz que necesitaba. Jasper me esperaba en el vestíbulo mirándome extrañado.

-¿Todo bien Edward? – me pregunto cerrando la puerta detrás mío

-No… pero necesito canalizarlo un poco – caminamos por el pasillo en silencio

-¿Te ofrezco algo? – negué sentándome en el living.

-¿Cómo esta Alice? ¿El bebé? – la sonrisa lleno todo su rostro y yo me sentí aún más miserable.

-Están bien ambos, hoy salieron de alta de la clínica. Alice se está preparando para un baño, la tengo que ayudar.

-Perdona por venir así, no quiero incomodarte.

-Edward, ven – se puso de pie y lo seguí escaleras arriba - esa puerta entre abierta es el cuarto del bebé, Bella esta con él ahora. – Jasper entró en su dormitorio y yo me quede mirando la puerta que me señalo.

Me acerque sigiloso escuchando la melodiosa voz de Bella cantando bajito, abrí un poco más la puerta…

_La araña Itsy Bitsy_

_Subió hasta el surtidor de Agua_

_Vino la lluvia_

_Y se llevó a la araña_

_Sale el sol_

Ella mecía suavemente al bebe, lo miraba como si el mundo dependiera de aquello, sentí tanto en ese momento, ella estaba indiferente a mi presencia y todo lo que produce en mi corazón, seguía cantándole

_Y toda la lluvia se seco_

_La araña Itsy bitsy_

_Subió de nuevo al surtidor…_

La canción tenía otro tono al que nos cantaba Esme, era distinto y al parecer era una especie de arreglo*… entre completamente al dormitorio

_Amor_

_Yo creo en el amor_

_Yo creo en el amor_

_Amor_

_Yo creo en el amor…_

Dejo de mirar al pequeño para enfocarse en mí, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos sin perder la conexión me acerque a ella, bese su mejilla y mire al bebe en brazos que dormía formando con sus labios una perfecta "O" la abrace y ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho, estoy seguro que podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón.

_*Coming Around Again – Carli Simon_

::::::::: o :::::::::::::

**¡Un nuevo encuentro!**

**¿Qué tal?... quiero saber que les pareció todo, desde las reacciones de Leah hasta este momento... En cuanto a la canción que puse como video es preciosa y marco muchas etapas de mi embarazo.**

**También quiero agradecer su amor y buenas vibras para mí y mi hermosa pequeña, las y los quiero montones...**

**Cariños**

**Axavenus**


	26. El Precio I

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26 – El Precio I<strong>

**EPOV**

Ahí estaba yo, abrazando a la mujer que amo y que aunque parezca el momento perfecto y que desearía durara toda la eternidad, no era así, inspire su aroma a fresas sabiendo que la realidad nos jalaría de vuelta y con ello la separación.

-Se ven tan lindos así – Bella giro su cabeza hacia la puerta y yo la solté sintiendo que soltaba la vida al hacerlo – pero mi bebe tiene que comer – di un paso atrás mientras Alice tomaba a Nicholas de los brazos de Bella.

-Se ha portado muy bien – dijo Bella sonriendo

-Edward… Jasper te está esperando en la sala – pase por el lado de ellas hasta alcanzar la puerta.

-Espera bajo contigo – me volví a Bella quien sonreía, la vi morderse el labio acercándose a mí.

Salimos al pasillo dejando a Alice amamantar a Nicholas en la mecedora, Bella tomo mi mano y la apretó levemente quedándonos parados ahí

-¿Estas bien Edward? – Se acercó mirándome intensamente - ¿Estas tan pálido?

-No estoy muy bien – acaricie su mano con mi pulgar

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – sonreí por su preocupación, no dejo de maravillarme de ella… levante mi mano para acariciar su mejilla.

-Gracias Bella – repetí la caricia maravillado por la sedosidad de su piel y ella cerro los ojos – me has dado tanto sin siquiera darte cuent…

-Bella – ambos nos giramos hacia la escalera viendo a Benjamín al inicio del pasillo, Bella se alejó de mí en su dirección.

-Ben… - me di cuenta de lo nerviosa que se puso –ya llegaste…mmm… voy a buscar mis cosas para que nos vayamos, espérame aquí… no – se giró para mirarme ahora a mí y después a Benjamín - Espérame abajo mejor, voy enseguida – abrió una puerta y se metió en ella cerrándola. Me quede mirando la puerta.

-¿Vienes Edward? – el tono de voz de Benjamín era totalmente frio por lo que deje de mirar donde había entrado Bella para mirarlo a él.

-Voy con Jasper – comencé a bajar las escaleras y él me siguió, entramos al living donde mi cuñado estaba viendo televisión.

-¿Encontraste a Bella? – Le pregunto a su primo.

-Si – respondió monocorde mirándome, me percate del atisbo de celos en él. Me senté junto a Jasper esperando el momento que quedemos solos para conversar.

-Ella te esperaba más temprano – alzo la ceja mi cuñado mientras pasaba los canales

-Me retrase en la constructora… pero ahora estoy acá – me reí interiormente por su actitud de marcar territorio - ¿Qué haces acá Edward? – pregunto sentándose frente a nosotros.

-Cosas de familia – respondí mirando la televisión, de reojo vi que Jasper se levantó, salió riéndose y murmurando algo que no logre entender.

-¿Qué clases de cosas? – insistió Benjamín mirando la dirección en la que se fue su primo, se volvió a fijar en mí y su expresión era calculadora.

-Benjamín, no tengo porque darte explicaciones

-¿Qué hacías con Bella en el pasillo? – Solté una agría carcajada - ¿Qué quieres de ella? – negué con la cabeza… Si supieras lo que quiero de ella y cuanto la quiero…

-No seas ridículo Benjamín, estábamos conversando… ¿Estas celoso? – Le pregunte alzando una ceja – no deberías, Bella es una mujer virtuosa – bien lo sabía yo - honesta, jamás haría algo incorrecto teniendo un relación.

-Lo sé, no es ella la que me preocupa… eres tú.

-¡Por favor! – Me levante y él también lo hizo enfrentándonos cara a cara

-Te vi muchas veces "cazar" Edward y sé que tú buscas algo más en ella… Es mi novia, es mía – quise rebatirle que ella no era de él, que por amarla me pertenecía…

-¡Ya estoy lista! – ambos nos giramos mirando a Bella que levantaba una ceja y tras ella llegaba Jasper con un par de cervezas en las manos.

-Vamos amor – Benjamín se acercó a ella y tomo el bolso que llevaba – ya es tarde, te espero en el auto – ella lo vio alejarse y después me miro a mí y a Jasper.

-¿Qué paso? – me volví a sentar y Jasper me entrego una cerveza

-Un ataque de celos – le respondí mirándola intensamente, ella se sonrojo.

-¿Celos? – pregunto y Jasper se puso a reír divertido por la situación, ella lo miro avergonzada.

-Bella, si yo estuviera en su lugar me sentiría igual – me siento igual quise agregar… - aunque el debería estar más seguro de lo que tiene – su sonrojo se hizo más evidente y más adorable.

-Bueno, ya me voy… - se acercó a Jasper y beso su frente - avísame cualquier cosa que necesites con Alice y Nick – el asintió sonriendo – Nos vemos Edward – se acercó a besar mi mejilla.

-Cuídate Bella… - la vi irse por el pasillo, sintiendo la desesperación anterior, como si el efecto anestésico de su presencia ese que adormeció mis miedos y culpas, ahora sin ella viéndola irse con otro hombre, todo eso volvía.

Deje caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, era consciente que Jasper me miraba pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para disimular, como toda la vida lo he hecho, era débil, vulnerable lo que siempre temí ser ahora lo era sin disimulo.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? – Jasper apago la televisión y se acomodó esperando mi respuesta.

-Leah tuvo un ataque de histeria… llegue a casa, estaba gritando y tirando las cosas del bebe al suelo – apoye los codos en mis piernas suspirando – ella odia a mi hijo…

-¿Cómo que odia al niño? – fije la mirada en la alfombra

-Ella no quiere al niño, se refiere a él como mi hijo, pero no de ella… - me atreví a mirarlo su rostro reflejaba confusión – Yo quería un hijo ella no, ella lo hizo para complacerme… no sé qué hacer ahora.

-¿Has pensado que el niño no sea tuyo? – Asentí - ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

-Por el momento esperar que nazca hacer un ADN pero eso no me preocupa lo único que espero es sea un bebe sano, pero si no fuera mi hijo, no podría dejarlo en manos de ella… - me levante y comencé a pasearme – Ella tiene cero instinto maternal, es tan distinta a Alice y a Bella que sin ser madre es tremendamente maternal.

-Edward, cuando llegue el momento solucionaremos la situación. Por ahora tendrás que buscar la manera de proteger al bebé de su propia madre.

…

Abrí la puerta del departamento, la última vez que había estado ahí fue con Bella, esa hermosa y tortuosa tarde tantos meses atrás. Camine al bar sacando una botella sin importar que mierda era, abriéndola en el camino al sillón, me serví el vaso tomando todo de un trago.

Mi abuelo Anthony siempre tenía frases para todo, él decía: "El que siembra vientos, cosecha tempestades", cuan cierta eran esas palabras en mi vida.

-¡Tenias tanta razón Anthony Cullen! – brinde al aire vaciando mi vaso nuevamente.

Comencé a formar una familia por los motivos equivocados, por celos, por presiones… incluso por envidia, cuán distinto es decir que se puede comenzar un hogar sin sentimientos, sin amor, la respuesta es evidente en la mierda de vida que tengo frente a mí.

Me arrepiento, si me arrepiento de haber hecho todo esto, de equivocarme porque he dañado a personas que no tiene la culpa de nada, he herido a Bella y estoy hiriendo a ese pequeño que crece en el vientre de Leah. Seguí bebiendo, buscando la salida, el alcohol ya ni siquiera quemaba mi garganta, sólo necesitaba saber dónde y cómo encontrar la redención por todo el dolor que yo mismo me he causado.

-¿Qué me llevo a esto?

_- El egoísmo, la ambición y la envidia - _respondió mi conciencia.

-¿Por qué pensé en Leah para ser la madre de mis hijos?

_-Ella es igual a nosotros, tiene las cualidades que siempre hemos valorado en las personas. – _me agarre la cabeza sin poder acallar mi mente.

-Yo no puedo ser así… si lo era quiero dejar de serlo – sentí mojadas mis mejillas, me lleve las manos sintiendo la humedad de mis lágrimas…

-¿_Estas llorando? ¿Edward Cullen está llorando? – _

-¡CALLATE! – Tire el vaso contra la pared, descargándome en audibles sollozos… ¡CALLATE!...

-¡_vulnerable, idiota…!_

Me tumbe en el sillón hundiéndome en la penumbra, sintiéndome desollado a carne viva, cerré los ojos intentando mantener un poco de dignidad reteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por escabullirse por la comisura de mis ojos, lejano siento el sonido de mi BlackBerry, lo dejo ser, pero insiste…

-Si… - me paso la mano por los ojos secando la humedad…

-¡Sr. Cullen! – Me incorpore de inmediato al escuchar a Carmen – la señora no está bien – su voz afligida me asusto por lo que agarre la chaqueta, olvidando el mareo y los grados de alcohol.

-¿Qué sucedió Carmen? – Apreté el botón del elevador al mismo tiempo que la puerta del departamento se cerraba – Cálmese y dígame que le sucede a Leah

-Ella comenzó a llamarlo… - sollozo – y después gritaba, por lo que fui a verla sabiendo que usted no estaba, ella estaba sangrando, sus sabanas… - sollozo más fuerte, mientras mi corazón golpeteaba mis costillas. Mi hijo, que nada le pase a mi hijo…

-¿Estas con ella? ¿Está consciente?

-Sr. Cullen, Eleazar la está llevando a la clínica, no podíamos esperar a que usted llegara – respire aliviado por la iniciativa de ellos.

-Voy para allá… - acelere en dirección a la clínica – gracias Carmen…

Llegue a la puerta de emergencia de la clínica, sin fijarme como me estacionaba, no me importaba nada más que mi hijo. Entre corriendo hasta la estación de enfermería.

-Soy Edward Cullen, trajeron a mi esposa Leah Cullen, que está embarazada – respire agitadamente mirando a la enfermera.

-Sr. Cullen, su esposa acaba de ser ingresada está siendo revisada y se está chequeando la gravedad.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo? Ella sólo tiene 27 semanas – me aferre al mesón esperando la respuesta.

-Sr. Cullen, acompáñeme – rodeo el mesón indicándome que la siguiera a una sala con sillones – Su esposa y su hijo están siendo atendidos, en este momento los médicos hacen todo el esfuerzo por ambos. Espere acá para que en caso de cualquier noticia personalmente le avisare.

No podía sentarme a esperar, comencé a pasearme una vez que la enfermera se fue, veía pasar gente anónima, y cada vez que pasaba una bata blanca esperaba que me informaran. Ya estaba al borde de mi paciencia, no quería explotar en ese momento por lo que termine sentándome en el sillón agotado física y emocionalmente.

Sentí el aroma a café frente a mí, levante la cabeza viendo a mi padre sosteniendo un vaso de café, me puse de pie y lo abrace, el respondió silencioso a mi gesto.

-¿Cómo supiste? – le pregunte separándome.

-Carmen nos avisó, ella pensó que necesitarías de nosotros – sonreí sin ganas por el buen tino de Carmen – Tú madre está tratando de averiguar algo – me tendió el café nuevamente y lo tome.

-Llevo casi 2 horas sin ninguna noticia – le di un sorbo al café – esto es horrible papá…

-¿Sr. Cullen? – me levante al ver que era un médico – me fije en mi madre detrás de él que avanzaba hacia mí con su rostro pálido de preocupación

-Soy yo, el esposo de Leah ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo está él bebe?

-Logramos estabilizarla por ahora ella y el bebé están estables, pero es necesaria una cesárea por lo que se le están suministrando medicamentos de preparación para el bebé – Me entendió unos formularios – necesito que los firmes para autorizar el procedimiento – asentí tomando los papeles – usted debe saber que ambos están en riesgo vital, su esposa ha perdido sangre por lo cual una vez hecha la cesaría se le harán transfusiones. En cuanto al bebe las probabilidad de supervivencia se medirán una vez nacido, por ese motivo derivado a la UCIN, para ayudarlo en la maduración respiratoria – firme la autorización rogando para que todo saliera bien.

-¿Puedo verlos? – el médico tomo la autorización.

-Sólo cinco minutos, acompáñeme… - seguí al médico por los pasillos con mi madre pisando mis talones. En la puerta el médico se volvió a nosotros.

-Ella esta con tranquilizantes para estabilizar su crisis, puede estar dormida, el bebé está siendo monitoreado como le comente – abrió la puerta – Sólo puede entrar una persona, mi madre me dio un apretón en el brazo indicándome que no había problema.

-Todo estará bien hijo, ten fe – entre en la pieza caminando rápido hasta Leah, una enfermera monitoreaba los constantes latidos del corazón de mi hijo a través del monitor. Mire a Leah que estaba dormida, tome su mano, fijándome que tenía varias uñas rotas. La enfermera salió de la habitación dándonos privacidad.

-Leah, debes ser fuerte, por ti y por nuestro hijo… - me sentí tan culpable por no haber estado ahí. Acaricie su vientre en lo que me permitía las bandas de los monitores.

-Bebé, hijo… - sentí caer las lágrimas de culpabilidad – tú también debes ser fuerte, debes luchar con todas tus fuerzas, porque tú eres la fuerza que me mueve, he hecho todo mal hijo, pero te juro que por ti las cosas cambiaran, te amo – Me quede varios minutos sintiendo el movimiento del bebé.

-Sr. Cullen, su esposa va a despertar y debemos preparar todo para la cirugía –me di la vuelta para mirar a la enfermera, quien pestañeo rápido.

-Salgo en un momento – apreté levemente la mano de Leah y acaricie el vientre sintiendo la ondulación del movimiento de mi hijo.

-El doctor Humpfey tiene todo dispuesto para el procedimiento. Cuando este todo listo le avisaran para que pueda estar presente en el parto –Asentí girándome para salir y esperar cuando sea el momento de ver nacer a mi hijo, casi tres meses antes de lo que debería.

Camine por el pasillo hasta la sala de estar donde mis padres se pusieron de pie al verme llegar, note que Eleazar estaba con ellos.

-¿Cómo están hijo? – pregunto mi madre.

-¿Están preparando a Leah para al cesárea?, me avisaran cuando sea el momento para ver nacer a mi hijo. – me di la vuelta hacia mi leal chofer fijándome en su mejilla que tenía unos profundos rasguños.

-Eleazar, muchas gracias por lo que has hecho – me acerque y le di un abrazo – tú y Carmen han sido de mucha ayuda – él asintió un poco avergonzado.

-¿Fue Leah la de los rasguños? – le pregunte preocupado apuntando a su rostro

-Sí, Sr. Cullen la señora estaba descontrolada.

-Por favor que te revisen esos rasguños… - atisbe tristeza en su mirada y ni siquiera quería pensar en que emociones proyectaba mi rostro -muchas gracias, muchas gracias por todo Eleazar

Me senté junto a mi madre descansando mi cabeza en el respaldo del incomodo sillón, de pronto me sentía tan agotado física y emocionalmente. Salí del letargo cuando mi madre me movió el hombro, levante la cabeza frotándome los ojos.

-Edward… Tienes que ir a prepararte hijo – mire alrededor mi padre no estaba, me enfoque en la enfermera que me miraba expectante.

-Vamos – me levante para seguir a la enfermera. Ella me llevo a un pasillo con vestidores y casilleros pasándome ropa especial para poder entrar al quirófano.

El quirófano inmaculado ya estaba dispuesto cuando entre, mire hacia la camilla y Leah estaba despierta mirando el cielo de la sala. Me acerque sigiloso a ella, cuando estuve a unos cuantos metros giro la cabeza, cuando me reconoció una solitaria lagrima perfilo su nariz.

-No me dejes sola otra vez – susurro – tengo mucho miedo Edward… - acaricie su mejilla para tranquilizarla, mientras sentía a los médicos prepararse para comenzar con el procedimiento.

-Ya estoy acá – levante la vista justo en el momento que el doctor comenzaba con el procedimiento de corte, mire a Leah preocupado por si sentía dolor, pero no hizo ningún gesto que delatara sufrimiento.

Sentado junto a Leah, secando sus lágrimas que no dejaban de caer escuchábamos todo el ajetreo de la cirugía. Supe inmediatamente el momento que el doctor Humpfey llego al bebe por la mueca de Leah y por el sonido de la succionadora de líquidos, me puse de pie para mirar el nacimiento, el doctor jaloneaba la cabeza de mi hijo hasta que salió completo, mi hijo, mi perfecto hijo. Seguí con la mirada a la enfermera que se lo llevaba para limpiarlo.

-¿Está vivo? – susurro Leah por lo que me volví hacia ella mirando y midiendo su expresión.

-Sí… -en ese momento se sintió un agudo llanto – volví mirando hacia donde estaba mi hijo, deje a Leah y camine hasta donde estaba él. Su delicada piel era rojiza, la pequeña mascarilla cubría casi todo su rostro, me fije en sus manitos, la fragilidad de su vida.

En eso el neonatólogo se acercó a mi hijo, comenzando con su revisión indicando medicamentos y el traslado a la UCIN.

-¿Ha pensado en el nombre? – me pregunto la enfermera mientras veía a mi hijo ser conectado a vías y cables de monitoreo

-Noah… Noah Cullen

-Gracias Sr. Cullen. Es un nombre precioso– Escribió en la tarjeta el nombre de mi hijo y la coloco en el frente de la incubadora, la que se llevaron finalmente.

Me volví a Leah, a quien ya estaban terminando de suturar, no me miro cuando me acerque a ella.

-Nuestro hijo es hermoso… - me estremecí pensando en su pequeño cuerpo que ya estaba siendo manipulado con agujas y sondas.

-Tu hijo, Edward…

Salí del quirófano muy abrumado por todas las emociones, sin siquiera cambiarme me fui a donde estaba mi familia. No podía creer que aun sabiendo el peligro que corría nuestro hijo, Leah sea incapaz de demostrar afecto o preocupación, no existían en ella ni una pizca de instinto maternal.

-Es un niño – dije a todos cuando sentí brazos rodeándome y unas palmadas en la espalda, de pronto el aroma a fresas lleno mi respiración y me di cuenta que Bella me abrazaba.

-¿Cómo está el bebé? – pregunto mi madre secando sus lágrimas, y fue en ese momento que Bella me soltó mirándome acongojada y tomando la mano de Esme.

-Lo están tratando en la UCIN – suspire frustrado recordado a mi hijo en la incubadora – Se llama Noah, Noah Cullen – vi a todos sonreír por la noticia me senté agotado en el sillón.

-¿Cómo esta Leah? – pregunto Bella, yo le sonreí ella tan noble y preocupada siempre, aunque Leah no se lo mereciera.

-En recuperación, al parecer sin complicaciones con la cesárea – Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio. - ¿Viniste sola?

-Sí, Jasper viene en unas horas más, Alice está muy preocupada. La voy a llamar para que esté tranquila, que Noah – me brindo una hermosa sonrisa – nació bien y está en tratamiento. – Se levantó marcando en su celular justo cuando mi hermano y cuñada entraban fijándose en nosotros.

-¡Edward! – gritó Rosalie soltando a Emmett - ¿Cómo está todo? ¿Está bien el bebé, Leah? ¿Qué paso?

-Osita respira, no te alteres por favor – Agradecí internamente la preocupación de Rosalie, porque a pesar de todo nunca he sido su persona favorita.

-Noah ha nacido bien, con los problemas propios de su edad gestacional. Leah se recupera de la cesárea – Emmett palmeo mi espalda y su esposa respiro profundo - gracias por estar acá.

-Somos familia Edward, eres mi hermano no podía ser de otra forma.

-¿Crees que podamos verlo? – pregunto esperanzada mi madre

-El médico quedo de avisarme cuando puedo verlo, pero no creo que puedan verlos todos.

-Toma – fruncí el ceño frente a la cámara que me extendió Emmett - así lo conocemos.

Al pasar de los minutos, me sentía somnoliento, no sabía qué hora era ni cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que me llamó Carmen. Seguía procesando toda la urgencia, el descontrol y la desesperación por que todo saliera bien, en definitiva, aun nos quedaba mucho que pasar para que Noah este realmente fuera de peligro, pero el hecho de que este luchando con su pequeño cuerpo para vivir me reconfortaba el alma… Me he equivocado de muchas maneras, pero con mi hijo no lo haría.

Bella volvió con un set de cafés de Starbucks y unos panecillos, me extendió uno y lo recibí gustoso por que no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí. Agradecí el café negro que pidió exclusivamente para mí, sabiendo que necesitaba mantenerme despierto por un tiempo más, mi hijo me necesitaba. Gemí con el sabor de la canela cuando le di un mordisco al panecillo, la cafeína hizo su efecto y me sentí mucho más despierto.

-¿Sr. Cullen? – me levante rápidamente - ya puede pasar a ver a su hijo, le informo que su esposa está ya en la habitación, sólo a ella pueden visitarla otros familiares. Las visitas de su hijo están restringidas a los padres o en su defecto a los abuelos, pero no pueden ser más de dos personas. – Me volví mirando a mi madre

-Me acompañas abuela Esme – ella sonrió

-Vamos hijo – Tome su brazo levemente ansioso por ver nuevamente a Noah.

-Nosotros iremos a ver a Leah – dijo Bella tomada del brazo de Carlisle quien asintió en nuestra dirección – dile a Noah que sus tíos y abuelo lo aman. – mi corazón galopo frenético, eran las primeras palabras de afecto a mi hijo que otra persona me decía, eran palabras y sentimientos sinceros.

-Lo haré Bella – me di la vuelta escondiendo mi vulnerabilidad, y comenzamos a caminar según me indicaba la enfermera.

Nos volvieron a equipar para poder entrar en una sala donde varias incubadoras con pequeñitos bebes conectados a infinidad de cables.

-Se me estruja el corazón – comento mi madre, mirando las incubadoras, nos acercamos a la enfermera que nos indicó cual era la de mi hijo - ¡oh es hermoso! – me quede mirando su pequeño cuerpo cubierto a penas por un pañal que se le veía enorme y un gorrito azul.

-Hola Noah, soy tu papá – mire a mi madre y ambos con los ojos acuosos, mi pequeño hijo estaba ahí, pero no podía tocarlo, ni abrazarlo – abrace a mi madre quien lloraba mirando a su nieto – Necesitamos ser fuertes por él mamá.

-Lo sé hijo… ¿Le hacemos una foto para que lo conozcan los demás?

Ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando salí de la habitación de Leah quien estaba sedada nuevamente por que no se encontraba bien después de la cesárea, le había dado nuevamente un ataque de histeria cuando el efecto de la anestesia se estaba pasando.

Rose y Emmett se había ido a buscar a Emma al jardín, mi madre visiblemente afectada se sentó junto a Carlisle quien la reconforto, hasta que decidió llevarla a casa para que descansara un poco. Además ya no podíamos ver a Noah, hasta el otro día.

-Edward ¿Te llevo a casa para que puedas descansar? – levante la cabeza no percatándome que Bella aún seguía aquí.

-¿No es una molestia? - pregunte verdaderamente cansado a pesar de estar sentado, ella se agachó para quedar a la altura de mis ojos.

-Edward, no es molestia… me siento un poco frustrada en no poder hacer más.

-Con esto haces mucho Bella, el que estés acá – admití avergonzado – después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Eso no importa Edward, lo importante es que Noah salga de su gravedad y pueda estar pronto con nosotros para que lo llenemos de besos y cariño…

-Bella, eres un ángel – se sonrojo levemente y se puso de pie un poco nerviosa, me tendió la mano para que me levantara del sillón.

-Vamos porque de un momento a otro te caes de cansancio – asentí tomando su delicada mano.

::::::::: o :::::::::::::

**Es un capítulo con muchas cosas y de verdad que es triste... pero como se titula todo tiene un precio... espero sus comentarios U.u...**

**Con mucho cariño**

**Axavenus**


	27. Celos

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27 – Celos<strong>

**BPOV**

Camine por el pasillo, aun confundida por lo que me dijo Edward y las risas de Jasper sobre el ataque de celos de Benjamín, ¿sería por lo del pasillo? ¿Edward le habrá dicho algo? No lo creo… ¿Qué le sucederá a Edward? su rostro denotaba dolor incluso vulnerabilidad muy extraña en él, creo que la única vez que lo he visto así fue cuando estábamos en la cafetería unos meses atrás, cuando supuestamente las cosas iban a cambiar.

-¡Bella te estoy hablando! – Benjamín me sacudió por lo cual pestañee volviendo a la realidad - ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? – estaba molesto, lo note en la inflexión de su voz.

-Me estaba despidiendo de los chicos… - fruncí el ceño al mirarlo bufar molesto cuando arranco el auto -¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunte

-Nada Bella, ponte el cinturón de seguridad – al hacer el click con el cinturón, encendió el auto y partimos rumbo a su departamento, este fin de semana disfrutaríamos juntos en las montañas del Parque Nacional donde Benjamín rento una cabaña.

El siguió en silencio, y yo cada vez me sentía más incómoda con la situación, ya cuando entramos al estacionamiento era insostenible, por lo que me moleste realmente yo no había hecho nada para que él se comporte de esa manera.

-¿Me vas a decir de una vez que es lo que pasa o mejor me voy a mi casa? – él no me miro hasta que saco la llave del contacto.

-¿Qué hacías con Edward en el pasillo? – Era verdad todo esto eran celos ridículos.

-Sólo le preguntaba cómo estaba se veía realmente mal cuando llego… - él se rió fuerte y eso me molesto más aún.

-Bella… llevas meses sin hablarle ¿ahora te preocupa como esta?

-No sé qué es lo que piensas Benjamín, pero esa es la verdad – me cruce de brazos enfrentándolo con la mirada – además ¿me puedes explicar que es eso del ataque de celos? – alce una ceja esperando su respuesta.

-No es un ataque de celos, sólo le deje claro a Edward Cullen, que tú eres mi novia. – bufé por el tono posesivo de Benjamín.

-Creo que él lo sabe… - Benjamín abrió la puerta del auto para salir pero antes de hacerlo se volvió.

-Nunca está de más recordárselo – Abrí la puerta enojada caminando en dirección al ascensor verdaderamente molesta, dejando a Benjamín atrás.

-¡Bella! – gritó cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron porque accione su piso ¿Qué se creía? ¿Acaso no me conoce? ¿Por qué se comporta así si con otros hombres no lo hace? ¿Es por Edward? las puertas se abrieron por lo que salí al pasillo paseándome frustrada por comenzar mal este fin de semana. Al Final me senté al costado de la puerta justo cuando Benjamín salía del elevador, con cara de enfado.

-¿Por qué nunca traes tu llave? – me dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Porque es tu casa no la mía – me puse de pie sin siquiera arrepentirme de esas palabras que sabía le molestaban en demasía. Era muy cuidadosa de no darle falsas esperanzas de que me vendría a vivir con él, jamás deje nada mío acá, e incluso el cepillo de dientes que él compro y coloco en el vaso del baño, jamás lo he usado.

-Bella… podemos dejar de discutir por estupideces, mañana nos iremos a las montañas y disfrutaremos este tiempo juntos, no lo arruinemos por favor – se acercó rodeándome la cintura con sus torneados brazos

-¿Dejaras esos celos idiotas? – le pregunte pasando mi dedo índice por sus labios. Él tenía razón no deberíamos discutir por tonteras

-Bella, no puedo evitarlo… - sonreí por la expresión de sus ojos ambarinos que me miraban divertidos, hizo un lento movimiento acercándose a mi boca – eres irresistible y sé que provocas sin saberlo – beso suavemente mis labios – además eres mía- ahora su beso fue feroz, acentuado con el agarre de mi cintura, como si quisiera fundirse en mí – te quiero… pero tengo hambre ¿vamos a calentar la comida? – le sonreí soltándome de él.

Calentamos la comida y nos fuimos al living para mirar la televisión mientras comíamos.

-¿Ben? – me moví en el sillón dejando mi plato en la mesa lateral

-mmm… - me respondió sin dejar de ver la televisión por lo que me reí

-¿Por qué te pones celoso de Edward? – Capte su atención completamente, me acerque y acaricie su pecho - Cuándo salimos con tus amigos, nunca te molesta que me acerque a ellos o incluso cuando Félix me coquetea descaradamente…

-Es porque siempre le interesaste a Edward – me incorpore para mirarlo – Cuando te conocí, pensé que estaban juntos por la forma posesiva que él te trataba. - Me quede pensando en eso de verdad Edward siempre fue así.

-Edward siempre fue así conmigo – en mi estómago revolotearon las mariposas como lo hacían cada vez que pensaba en él – hasta que nos distanciamos – subí los hombres indiferente.

-¡Por Dios Bella! – Dijo frustrado mirándome intensamente - ¿Acaso no lo ves? –Negué con la cabeza esperando a que continuara- ¡Le gustas! ¿Cómo no te das cuenta si es tan evidente? Siempre le gustaste y por una extraña razón tiene una especie de fijación por ti, lo era antes que se casara y lo es ahora que está casado de igual manera.

-Edward es extraño no lo niego pero él está enfocado en otras cosas - mire la televisión tratando de buscar una salida y Benjamín se diera cuenta que a mí también me provocaba cosas Edward.

-¿Sabes porque Rose no tolera a Edward?

-No, nunca se los he preguntado a ninguno de los dos…

-Dudo que Rose lo cuente en realidad y menos Edward – con eso pincho mi curiosidad así que me acomode a su costado esperando que comenzara, pero al pasar los minutos no me dijo nada y se quedó mirando la televisión.

-Ben, ¿me va a decir lo que sabes? – me miro divertido con una inmensa sonrisa clavada en la cara

-No… - me tomo de la cintura y me puso a horcajadas sobre sus piernas- si quieres saberlo pregúntale a Rose, en verdad ella podrá contarte todo, yo solo sé una parte

-Eres malo – hice un puchero y Benjamín se aferró a mi espalda para que no escapara y así tomar mi labio en su boca – ¡No! – grite riéndome – no me dices entonces no te dejo besarme – sus manos se posaron en mis costillas.

-No te vas a escapar preciosa… - comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y yo me revolqué cayendo al sillón soltando lágrimas, risas y gritos de histeria, hasta que finalmente me rendí, dejando que me besara. Nos quedamos así varios minutos dándonos pequeños besos – vamos a dormir preciosa, mañana saldremos temprano al parque y debemos descansar.

-Está bien – déjame llevar los platos a la cocina y dejar limpio antes de acostarnos.

¿Qué será lo que paso Rose con Edward? Coloque los platos en el lavavajillas. ¿Tendrá que ver en su forma de ser? Limpie los utensilios de la cocina, repase los mesones hundida en mis pensamientos. Di un salto cuando vi a Benjamín mirarme fijamente desde la puerta.

-Bella… - se acercó a grandes zancadas – te ves tan hermosa, cómoda y feliz acá, conmigo – lo abrace dejando un beso en su pecho y descansando mi cabeza ahí.

-Me siento cómoda –susurre apenas termine las palabras sentí el cambio en el ritmo de su corazón, levante la cabeza para mirarlo y me asusto le brillo de sus ojos, ¡Oh no!

-Ven a vivir conmigo Bella, sé que no te lo he pedido formalmente hasta ahora, pero sueño con tenerte a mi lado todos los días, con despertar cada mañana y poder besarte – me arrepentí inmediatamente de mis palabras ¿ahora como salgo de esto sin ofenderlo, sin discutir? - ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

-Ben… - di unos pasos hacia atrás hasta tocar la encimera – no apresuremos las cosas, aun no es tiempo… - Vi su semblante decaer pero no podía hacerlo, no podía dar ese paso.

-Bella, eres la mujer de mi vida… - se acercó a mí nuevamente tomando mi cara entre sus manos – te amo – abrí los ojos por la sorpresa de sus palabras, me asusté mucho más, yo lo quiero… he aprendido a quererlo – No te asustes, pero prométeme que vas a pensarlo – me abrazo fuertemente - ¿Me lo prometes? – me tome todos los minutos del mundo para reaccionar, yo no podía hacer esto, hacerle esto a él.

-No puedo prometerte nada Ben… - lo mire directo a los ojos para que entendiera mi verdad – no estoy preparada – el me soltó bruscamente, sonriendo irónicamente.

-No sé cómo, pero tengo la certeza que nunca lo estarás – salió de la cocina dejándome ahí.

Pase largos minutos mirando la nada, pensando en que él tenía razón quizás nunca estaría preparada para dar el paso, o para amarlo… simplemente porque en el fondo sentía que no era lo correcto, que no era a él a quien tenía que amar, porque mi corazón no saltaba al estar con Benjamín, mi corazón palpitaba desaforado por otro hombre, que por más que tratara de apartar volvía a mí una y otra vez.

Entre en el dormitorio para buscar mi bolso, no tenía sentido quedarme para disfrutar un fin de semana solos si estaríamos discutiendo todo el tiempo, cuando salía del dormitorio Benjamín salió del baño.

-¿Dónde vas? – cruce el bolso tomando mi chaqueta

-Me voy a casa, creo que no estamos en condiciones de salir de paseo solos – se apresuró en llegar a mi lado – Ben…

-No te vayas – me interrumpió – lo siento Bella, sé que no debo presionarte, pero puedes entender que quiero tenerte conmigo…

-Ben… discúlpame a mí – toque su mejilla suavemente – por ser tan indecisa, por aun no saber qué es lo que realmente quiero – ahí estaba lo confesé – no quiero dañarte Benjamín, no quiero destruir eso con una mala decisión.

-¿Es sólo eso? – su mirada me traspasó - ¿o existe alguien más? ¿Quieres a alguien más? – baje la vista mirando su pecho desnudo, reparando en que solo lo envolvía una toalla en la cintura.

-Sólo indecisión – me mordí el labio rogando porque en realidad sólo sea eso.

_Abrí la puerta guiada por la suave música no sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa, me arregle el cabello mientras caminaba en dirección al gran ventanal, donde las cortinas se ondulaban por el viento cálido, me apresure a la terraza el sol me cegó por unos minutos hasta que lo vi, su cabello estaba revuelto… sonreí al ver su ropa se notaba tan cómodo mirando el paisaje. Apoye mi mano en su espalda sintiendo la textura de liviana de su camisa, él se giró tomándome en sus brazos, besando mis labios._

_-Por fin mi vida podemos estar juntos… - me apoye en su pecho completamente feliz._

_-Te amo Bella…_

_-Te amo Edward…_

_De un momento a otro estaba besando el pecho desnudo de Edward, sus manos tomaron mi cintura poniéndome sobre él… un escalofrío subió por mi columna al sentir sus manos en mis pechos desnudos..._

_-Edward, eso me encanta – mordí mi labio rogando que no se detenga_

_-Eres exquisita Bella… me encanta amarte, hacerte mía._

_-Soy tuya Edward… hazme tuya – sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y su lengua mojaba mi pezón, yo quería sentirlo dentro de mí, era una necesidad, quería que me hiciera el amor…_

_-¡Bella! – Las manos dejaron de acariciarme para sacudirme por los hombros - ¡Bella!_

_-Edward no te detengas… te deseo… - abrí los ojos pero ya no lo veía mi corazón golpeteo en mis costillas._

_-¡Bella despierta! _

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, Benjamín me sostenía por los hombros y en su mirada había rabia y dolor, al darse cuenta que estaba despierta él me soltó, me incorpore en la cama prendiendo la luz de la lámpara.

-¿Qué sucede? – Benjamín estaba de pie mirándome, me puse nerviosa sin entender que le pasaba.

-¿Qué estabas soñando? – Se acercó rápidamente a la cama poniéndose a la altura de mis ojos – Dime Bella que estabas soñando.

-Yo… - cerré los ojos recordando que soñaba con Edward, trague saliva ¿Estaría hablando en sueños? – yo… no lo sé.

-Eres pésima mentirosa ¿lo sabias? Lo tolere hace unas horas cuando me decías que no querías a nadie, pero ahora no Isabella… - se puso nuevamente de pie paseándose por el dormitorio - ¿quieres que te recuerde con quien soñabas?

-Benjamín, es un sueño… - me puse de pie para acercarme a él, pero se alejó, deje caer mis brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo.

-Dime una cosa Bella ¿Me amas? – Cerré los ojos pero fue peor - ¿me quieres? Quizás eso sea más fácil – su voz era tan fría y dolida.

-Benjamín por favor…

-¡Nada Bella!... durmiendo dijiste que amas a Edward – negó con la cabeza y yo cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho reteniendo las ganas de llorar y la vergüenza - ¿Me amas?

-Ben… - ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Cómo me disculpo por lo que grita mi subconsciente?

-Déjalo Bella – abrió la puerta del closet sacando una chaqueta.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunte aún sin acercarme

-¡Necesito pensar! – cuando paso a mi lado para salir le tome el brazo para que no se fuera.

-Yo me voy Benjamín, no puedo justificarme

-Duermes conmigo pero sueñas con otro y ahora no me impidas hacer lo que quiero… Te cuesta un mundo decirme que me quieres, pero a él lo amas…. – lo mire ya sin contener las lágrimas, solté su brazo con eso él salió.

Llore llena de vergüenza y culpabilidad, yo no puedo hacerle esto a Benjamín, él siempre ha sido sincero y yo nunca he podido ser así con él… sus expectativas han sido inmensas en esta relación y yo ni siquiera quiero arriesgarme ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque existe un fantasma en mi vida, porque Edward se enraízo en mi corazón y aunque lo negara él estaba ahí cubriendo todo… ahora Benjamín el hombre que era correcto amar y entregarme para ser feliz, no lograba entrar porque ya estaba todo ocupado en mi corazón.

Seque mis lágrimas y comencé a vestirme mire la hora eran las cinco de la mañana aún era temprano, pero no había alternativa, yo sabía que no podía justificarme con Benjamín.

Llame un taxi para que me llevara de vuelta a casa, cuando baje el conserje del edificio me indico que ya me esperaban. Por la ventana del auto se filtraba el amanecer, me sentía triste por la forma que pasaron las cosas, pero de alguna otra manera también me sentía aliviada, como si la presión constante que la relación con Benjamín me suponía de repente desapareciera.

-¿Esta es la dirección? - me di cuenta que estábamos aparcados en la reja de entrada a la casa, le pague al conductor. Digite el código para que se abriera la reja y camine por la gravilla hasta la casa, con mi bolso a cuestas.

Subí las escaleras sigilosa, no quería perturbar antes de tiempo menos a Alice que estaba pendiente del pequeño Nick, cuando entre en mi habitación escuche el murmullo de Jasper viniendo por el pasillo por lo que asome la cabeza, Jasper me miro confundido.

-¿Qué haces acá Bella? – se acercó para mirarme de cerca, frunció el ceño cuando paso su dedo por mis ojeras -¿Estuviste llorando?

-Discutimos con Benjamín, pero no importa ¿Alice está bien? – de pronto me preocupe - ¿Nick?

-Nosotros estamos bien… Es Leah la que está hospitalizada – lo mire aterrada.

-¿Es por él bebé? – tirite no de frio sino de miedo por el hijo de Edward

-Sí, no sé muy bien que paso, pero creo que le harán una cesárea, nosotros no podemos ir aun por Nick. Esme esta tan preocupada, Edward esta devastado.

-Yo iré ahora – me di la vuelta entrando al dormitorio – me ducho y voy a estar con ellos.

Apenas estuve lista, tome mi auto y salí en dirección a la clínica, la preocupación crecía en mí, el embarazo de Leah no alcanzaba las treinta semanas.

Cuando entre en la recepción, me acerque al mesón para saber el piso donde estaba Leah. Mientras esperaba que me atendieran divise a Carlisle que llevaba dos vasos de café, me acerque a él.

-Carlisle… ¿Cómo está todo? – él me miro y me brindo una media sonrisa.

-Bella, ya sabía yo que en cualquier momento aparecías, aún estamos en espera Edward recién entro a pabellón para la cesárea de Leah.

-¿Cómo esta él? – caminamos hasta una sala con sillones donde Esme estaba sentada, el pareció pensar en cómo responderme.

-Nervioso, Edward no es fácil de interpretar pero creo que es algo que lo tiene sobrepasado, nunca lo he visto como en estas últimas horas – dijo Carlisle y yo asentí abrazando a Esme esta me devolvió el abrazo, pasando su mano por mí pelo.

-Bella mi niña, eres tan dulce al venir y estar acá… - me senté a su lado tomando su mano.

-Esme, no puedo hacer menos – sentí mis ojos humedecerse, aun nos quedaba esperar noticias - ¿Entro en pabellón hace mucho?

-Alrededor de veinte minutos, Edward ha estado toda la noche acá – apretó levemente mi mano, notando mi preocupación.

Carlisle dormito en el sillón mientras Esme pasaba las hojas de una revista sin prestar real atención a lo que veía, yo por mi parte estaba con las piernas flexionadas apoyando mi cabeza en las rodillas para controlar mis ganas de pasearme, ya había pasado casi una hora desde que Edward había ingresado al quirófano y no teníamos ninguna noticia de ellos.

De pronto aprecio por el pasillo sacándose el gorro dejando entrever su despeinado cabello su expresión era desoladora y antes que cualquiera me abalancé contra él para abrazarlo y consolarlo de la tristeza, el cerro sus brazos en mí.

-Es un niño – dijo apretando su abrazo.

-¿Cómo está el bebé? – lo solté cuando Esme se acercó preguntándole.

-Lo están tratando en la UCIN. Se llama Noah, Noah Cullen – una hermosa sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

-¿Cómo esta Leah? – le pregunte acordándome de ella, ya que Edward tampoco había comentado nada.

-En recuperación, al parecer sin complicaciones con la cesárea. ¿Viniste sola? – me pregunto mirándome, sus ojos estaban cristalinos pero también reflejaban el cansancio de todas estas horas.

-Sí, Jasper viene en unas horas más, Alice está muy preocupada – saque el celular de mi bolsillo - La voy a llamar para que esté tranquila, que Noah – es un nombre precioso pensé – nació bien y está en tratamiento – me levante justo en el momento en que Rose y Emmett entraban, por lo que salí al pasillo.

Al dar la vuelta apoye la cabeza en la pared, respire profundo y deje salir las lágrimas que estuve reteniendo, esas habían sido de angustia y preocupación, ahora eran de alegría porque Noah vivía y su madre igual. Cuando pude calmarme, le envié un mensaje de texto a Alice:

_Eres tía de un hermoso varón llamado Noah Cullen… Está bien en incubadora pero estable, Leah se está recuperando y Edward se ve cansado pero feliz =) Bella_

Decidí hacer algo mucho más productivo por ayudar a la familia, así que salí de la clínica hasta el Starbucks para comprar panecillos y café decente, y también para que el viento de la ciudad borrara las huellas de mis lágrimas.

El aroma a café tostado me envolvió, respire profundo llenando de esa esencia revitalizante.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Jared, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Jared, quiero un expresso negro, dos latte y un capucchino y un vainilla, y medía docena de panecillos surtidos.

-Perfecto, se los entregamos enseguida – le sonreí – son U$18.35

Pague los café y espere que me los entregaran. Cuando la vibración de mi celular me desconcentro. De seguro era Alice al leer mi mensaje.

-Aló…

-Bella ¿Dónde estás? – cerré los ojos, era Benjamín

-Benjamín, ¿podemos hablar más tarde? – enrede las puntas de mi cabello en mis dedos esperando una respuesta.

-Bella… - se quedó callado, solo escuchaba su respiración, yo tampoco sabía bien que decir, sólo necesitaba tiempo…

-Está listo su pedido – me volví hacia el mesón aún con el celular en la oreja esperando que Benjamín me hablara lo cual no pasaba.

-Gracias –le respondí al chico.

-Benjamín, me tengo que ir te llamo más tarde – le corte no sintiéndome capaz de soportar otra discusión.

Apenas entre en la sala, me fije en Edward que descansaba sentado entre sus padres, su mirada me siguió mientras sacaba unas servilletas y le extendía un panecillo con el café expresso que le había pedido especialmente a él.

Le ofrecí a los demás mientras me tomaba mi vainilla reconfortándome con el dulce sabor cuando una enfermera se dirigió a Edward y este se levantó.

-¿Sr. Cullen? puede pasar a ver a su hijo, además le informo que su esposa está ya en la habitación, sólo a ella pueden visitarla otros familiares, las visitas de su hijo están restringidas a los padres o en su defecto a los abuelos, perono pueden ser más de dos personas.

-Me acompañas abuela Esme – le pregunto a su madre mostrándonos una nueva faceta que nunca le había visto, la de alguien que ama, y ese amor era para su hijo. Me enternecí al ver a Esme tomar su brazo, Carlisle le sonreía a su hijo y esposa con un brillo especial por lo que tome su brazo.

-Nosotros iremos a ver a Leah –Carlisle me miro sonriendo– dile a Noah que sus tíos y abuelo lo aman.

-Lo haré Bella – nos quedamos mirándolos hasta que doblaron por el pasillo.

-Vamos a ver a Leah – dijo Carlisle

-Nosotros bajaremos a comprarle unas flores y esas cosas, con el apuro no trajimos nada – Comento Emmett abrazando a Rose.

-Los alcanzamos…

Entramos en la habitación de Leah, ella estaba mirando el techo, al parecer no se percató de nuestra presencia, por lo que Carlisle carraspeo. Ella giro la cabeza hacía nosotros pero no hubo ningún cambio en su expresión.

-Leah ¿Cómo te sientes? – Carlisle se acercó a la cama y yo me quede apoyada en la pared, algo en la expresión de Leah me tenía inquieta.

-¿Dónde está Edward? – pregunto en un susurro

-Fue con Esme a ver al pequeño Noah – ella giro la cabeza hasta el ventanal, Carlisle me miro extrañado - ¿Quieres que le digamos algo? ¿Necesitas algo? – Le volvió a preguntar Carlisle - Leah negó con la cabeza pero no volvió a mirarnos, por lo que nos sentamos en el sillón de la habitación, sin decirle nada a ella ni hablar entre nosotros.

Al cabo de unos minutos entraron Emmett y Rose cargando un hermoso arreglo floral y un enorme peluche con globos que decían "Es un niño". A Leah no le pareció importar así que nos miramos nuevamente ahora los cuatro, sin entender el porqué de la indiferencia de Leah, sólo nos quedamos ahí esperando que volviera Esme y Edward.

-¿Le avisaron a mi familia? – pregunto Leah después de casi media hora de silencio.

-Aún no – respondió Carlisle - ¿Quieres que los llamemos ahora?

-No, es mejor así – fue la respuesta de Leah. Con Rose nos miramos y vi en sus ojos la misma inquietud que yo tenía… ¿Por qué Leah no pregunta por su hijo?, ambas miramos hacia la cama, cuando ella comenzó a agitarse comenzando a llorar, nos pusimos de pie para ver que le pasaba, pero al vernos comenzó a gritar, tiro de su mano tratando de sacarse la vía intravenosa, Rose le tomo la mano, mientras yo accionaba el botón de emergencia para que viniera una enfermera, a partir de ese momento todo se transformó en un caos, todo eran gritos y llantos, Leah tiraba de su pelo y rasguñaba a quien estuviera a su alcance, salimos de la habitación, mientras medicaban a Leah para que se calmara.

-Nosotros nos vamos, tenemos que pasar por Emma al jardín y creo que no somos mucho aporte – comento Rose.

-Vayan hijos, cualquier cosa le avisaremos – Rose beso la mejilla de su suegro y Emmett abrazo a su padre.

-Cuídate Bells… - me abrazo Emmett – cuidado con la loca – termino susurrándome al oído – le respondí golpeando su brazo.

Cuando se perdieron por el pasillo llegaron Esme y Edward. Carlisle abrazo a su esposa que parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría y así fue en los brazos de su esposo lloro varios minutos, hasta que Carlisle decidió llevársela para que descansara.

-Edward ¿Te llevo a casa para que puedas descansar? – me volví hacia él esperando una respuesta.

-¿No es una molestia? – me arrodille para mirarlo.

-Edward, no es molestia… me siento un poco frustrada en no poder hacer más – me mordí el labio ansiosa de pronto por salir de acá y dejar atrás el comportamiento de Leah

-Con esto haces mucho Bella, el que estés acá – sus ojos esmeralda me traspasaron y vi sinceridad en ellos– después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Eso no importa Edward, lo importante es que Noah salga de su gravedad y pueda estar pronto con nosotros para que lo llenemos de besos y cariño… - me imagine teniendo al pequeño en brazos…

-Bella, eres un ángel – me dijo y antes que me pusiera más colorada le tendí la mano para que saliéramos luego de aquí.

-Vamos porque de un momento a otro te caes de cansancio – me tomo la mano, y como tantas otras veces mi corazón se desboco.

Estábamos esperando el elevador aún de la mano, para irnos hasta el estacionamiento donde tenía mi automóvil, las puertas se abrieron y fue Benjamín quien nos cerró el paso.

-¿Benjamín que haces acá? – le pregunte soltándome de la mano de Edward.

-Alice me conto… fui a buscarte allá – de pronto se quedó callado mirándome y después a Edward quien puso sus manos en mis hombros.

-Lo siento Edward – dijo Ben, tomando mi mano y jalándome hacía él, me solté de su agarre molesta por su actitud posesiva, podía entender su molestia, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento.

-Ya está todo controlado Benjamín gracias por preocuparte – le respondió Edward, mirando nuestro intercambio.

-Benjamín, voy a dejar a Edward a su casa… - me mordí el labio por la gélida mirada que me dio – me esperas en casa de Alice por favor, para que hablemos.

-Está bien – entramos en el estacionamiento y yo camine presurosa hasta mi auto molesta.

-¿Están peleados? – pregunto Edward una vez que salimos del estacionamiento.

-Algo así – le respondí no podía darle una respuesta concreta, ya que sin siquiera quererlo él era el causante de todo este show.

Cuando llegamos a su edificio aparque afuera de la entrada, Edward se volvió a mí y acaricio mi mejilla.

-Gracias Bella.

**:::::::::::0:::::::::::::::**

**Acá vamos de nuevo… ¿se acaba el paraíso para Bella? ¿Qué opinan ustedes?... ¡Siii! Quiero saberlo todo…**

**Las y los quiero montones**

**Con mucho amor**

**Axavenus**


	28. Sobrepasada

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28 – Sobrepasada<strong>

**BPOV**

Baje del auto tratando de prepararme mentalmente para una nueva discusión con Benjamín, una que no estaba lista para afrontar porque no sabía cómo, pero que debía enfrentar, tenía la absoluta certeza que no se veía fácil después de que me viera irme con Edward y el famoso sueño…

Respire profundo y abrí la puerta para entrar a casa, camine derecho al living con la frente en alto de cara a los problemas, me extrañe no ver a nadie así que subí el interruptor para encender las luces y verificar, ¿Dónde estaría Benjamín? Subí las escaleras aun esperando encontrarme con Benjamín en algún lugar o con Jasper.

Toque en la puerta del dormitorio de Alice asomando la cabeza para verla recostada con Nick a su costado tomando pecho.

-Amiga – ella levanto la cabeza para mirarme - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, disfrutando de mi hijo – volvió a mirar a Nick tocando su mejilla mientras el succionaba rítmicamente - ¿Cómo esta Edward y mi sobrino?

-Cansado – me senté en la cama mirándolos – un poco más tranquilo. No sé si le tomo alguna foto a Noah, pero Emmett le paso la cámara digital – me deje caer de espada en la cama - ¿Has visto a Benjamín?

-Vino hace unas horas a buscarte – tomo en sus brazos a Nick para sacarle el aire - ¿Discutieron? – suspire antes de mirarla.

-Sí, desde ayer que me vino a buscar que comenzamos y en la madrugada y hace una hora… no sé qué va a pasar con nosotros.

-Entonces es grave… ¿Por qué se pelearon?

-Alice – suspire frustrada - primero porque Benjamín nos vio a Edward y a mí conversando en el pasillo y de ahí cambio todo, se puso celoso increpo a Edward con eso discutimos y para más remate… - me sonroje inevitablemente – hable en sueños.

-¿Hablaste en sueños? Siempre lo haces– acomodo al pequeño en la cama - ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?

-Soñé con tu hermano, con Edward – me mordí el labio muerta de vergüenza – y le dije que lo amaba en el sueño…

-Ohhh… - Alice pestañeo muy rápido - ahora entiendo… ¿Benjamín te cuestiono?

-No es sólo eso Alice – me puse de pie para pasearme – me presiona, él quiere mucho más de lo que tenemos… Benjamín quiere una vida conmigo y yo no puedo hacerlo…

-Porque amas a mi hermano – me pare al escuchar su afirmación -Bella no lo niegues, tu subconsciente lo está gritando…

-O sea me gusta, me enloquece y me moría de ganas de estar con él, pero no puedo… no debo quererlo.

-Amiga, eso no quita lo que sientes porque el deber no siempre va de la mano con el querer, pero de verdad te entiendo. Así como apoyo que mientras Edward no resuelva sus conflictos no debes involucrarte con él.

-Es tan confuso Alice… Benjamín debería ser el hombre de quien debería enamorarme, debería estar feliz de que él me ame y que quiera formalizar conmigo… pero me agobia, me satura y no puedo, por más que lo intento no puedo.

-Amiga, si quieres mi opinión, creo que no debes seguir ilusionando a Benjamín…

Estaba acostada sin poder conciliar el sueño, mirando el techo de mi habitación batallando con llamar o no a Benjamín. Mi mente era un mar de confusión pero no quería provocar algo más grave, ya que entendía que si él quisiera hablar conmigo o solucionar las cosas me hubiera esperado acá… o ¿fue tanto lo que lo dañe que no quiere verme nunca más? Me volví a dar una vuelta en la cama poniéndome la almohada en la cabeza ahogando un grito de disgusto conmigo misma.

…

-Pueden dejar sobre mi escritorio el trabajo sobre "El Príncipe de los Ingenios" – Les dije dando por finalizada la clase volviéndome a mi laptop esperando que se retiraran.

-¿Tiene idea lo difícil que resulto este ensayo? - me pregunto Alec depositando su trabajo en el escritorio.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – sonreí sabía a lo que se refería

-Les advertí que Google no siempre tiene la respuesta a todas las inquietudes– me levante de la silla apoyándome en el escritorio.

-Esa advertencia lo hizo mucho más confuso – mire por sobre el hombro de Alec, percatándome que Patricio aún estaba en la sala con Bree – ¿Era Cervantes verdad? – Me volví hacia Alec riendo.

-Alec, estamos en la Universidad, no en la secundaria… ¿Pretendes que te de la respuesta? – Tome los trabajos apilándolos para guardarlos en una carpeta.

-¿Es un delito asegurarme que mi ensayo este correcto? – discutió volviéndose hacía sus compañeros que aún quedaban en la sala.

-Tendrás la respuesta cuando sea el momento – comenzando a molestarme, así que termine de guardar todo y tomando el bolso salí de la sala.

Entre en la cafetería buscando una agua mineral, el semestre estaba pronto a entrar en receso por las vacaciones de Pascua. Mientras pagaba por mi agua sentí la vibración de mi celular, deje sobre el mesón mi bolso para sacarlo. Era un mensaje de Edward enviándome una foto de Noah, mucho más grande que hace unas semanas, hoy pasaría a la clínica.

Camine hasta mi auto parando por la sorpresa de verlo ahí de pie esperándome, de pronto me llene de ansiedad y la intensidad de sus ojos miel me traspasaron. Hace casi tres semanas que no sabía nada de él, al principio estuve esperando paciente dándole su tiempo y espacio, después de eso me preocupe y lo llamaba cada día pero la respuesta era la misma… buzón de voz, ahora estaba acá de pie frente a mí.

-Benjamín…

-Isabella – traque seco al escuchar mi nombre, camine decidida hasta el automóvil accionando el seguro para depositar mi bolso y cosas en el asiento trasero - ¿Cómo has estado? – cerré la puerta con fuerza para encararlo.

-He estado bien, ¿Tú? – Bajo la mirada por un momento - ¿Qué ha sido de ti? – cuando me volvió a mirar se acercó rápidamente a mi tomándome las manos.

-Bella – suspiro – no puedo…

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado? Te llame miles de veces, fui al departamento y todo estaba igual que hace tres semanas, no sabía nada de ti… ¡Fue Jasper el que me dijo que estabas en Londres! No te entiendo Benjamín, sólo necesitábamos hablar…

-Te amo Bella… volví porque te amo y quiero estar contigo – me quede de piedra viendo cómo se acercaba para besarme

-¡Espera! – Lo detuve a centímetros de mi boca - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-Bella, sé que actué mal, que debí escucharte y hablar las cosas, pero debes entender que necesitaba aclarar mi mente, mis ideas y sobretodo mis sentimientos – se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí – déjame hacer las cosas bien ahora mi amor.

-Benjamín – mordí mi labio ansiosa – no creo que sea lo mejor – su boca acallo la mía en un movimiento frenético.

-Cásate conmigo, quiero que seas mi esposa… - me solté de su agarre respirando agitada.

-No puedo hacer eso Benjamín - él me miro resignado – no quiero engañarte ni engañarme, yo no te amo – una solitaria lágrima cayo por mi mejilla – lo siento, lo siento mucho Benjamín – abrí la puerta del auto.

-¿Eso es todo se acabó? – Cerré los ojos al escuchar su voz - ¿ni siquiera lo vas a intentar?

-Benjamín lo he intentado por todo este tiempo y no he podido – termine llorando – lo intente de verdad, pero no puedo seguir haciéndote daño… lo siento – entre al auto cerrando la puerta – perdóname…

Me quede un tiempo en el estacionamiento de la clínica recuperándome, rebusque en la guantera buscando los klenex para limpiar el contorno de mis ojos estropeado por las lágrimas, una vez más presentable salí del auto en dirección al piso donde estaban aún hospitalizados Leah y Noah.

Estaba por entrar a la habitación de Leah cuando las voces de ellos discutiendo.

-No me vas a obligar Edward…

-Leah, puedes entender que es nuestro hijo, Noah te necesita.

-¿Tú me necesitas a mí?

Decidí que lo mejor era esperar a que salga Edward en la sala de espera, no quería involucrarme en sus problemas maritales, ya tenía yo mucho en que pensar. Estaba por alcanzar la esquina del pasillo cuando sentí los pasos presurosos, me di vuelta viendo a Edward con cara de cansancio y fastidio, pero al verme me regalo una de esas sonrisas que me trastornan, respire mientras esperaba que se acercara.

-Bella… - miro mi rostro con detenimiento - ¿Por qué estabas llorando? – baje el rostro avergonzada.

-No es nada – me mordí el labio esperando que me creyera – ¿Cómo esta Noah? – su sonrisa se extendió volviéndolo arrebatadoramente hermoso.

-¿Estas segura? – asentí – Te tengo una sorpresa, desde hoy permiten visitas para Noah, ya está respirando solo sin asistencia. ¿Quiere verlo?

-¿Verdad? Eso es una noticia fabulosa Edward – lo abrace contenta por él y su hijo - ¿podré verlo?

-Sí – beso mi cabeza y me tomo la mano para guiarme por el pasillo.

Nos entregaron unas batas y cubre zapatos desechables para ponernos sobre la ropa y nos obligaron a lavarnos muy bien las manos antes de colocarnos guantes. Miraba enternecida a Edward quien pasaba por esta rutina a diario para ver a su hijo, nada quedaba del ambicioso abogado, cuando se trataba de Noah.

Entramos en una sala donde varias cunas incubadoras estaban acomodadas en la pared conectadas a distintos monitores.

-¿Esme pudo ver a su nieto hoy? – le pregunte acercándonos a la cuna donde estaba Noah.

-Aún no ha podido, llegara en una media hora. Cuando nosotros salgamos Esme y Carlisle podrán entrar – me volví a mirarlo y para Edward no había más mundo que su hijo.

-Noah Cullen, eres un bebe precioso – le susurre entre la mascarilla, tome su manito entre mis dedos acariciándola, movió su cabeza en mi dirección abriendo lentamente sus ojitos – ¡oh! – él apretó mi dedo con fuerza – Tienes los ojos del color de tú papá… unos hermosos ojos verdes – igual que con su padre me quede prendida de sus ojitos, no sé qué pasaba a mi alrededor pero no existía nada más importante que estar ahí, y un sentimiento de protección me lleno el corazón por completo.

-¿Desea alimentarlo? – Levante la cabeza buscando a Edward quien estaba de pie junto a la enfermera - Puede alimentarlo – ella sonrió en mi dirección pero yo miraba a Edward quien asintió.

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? – volví a mirar al pequeño que aun sostenía mi dedo.

-Siéntese en esta silla yo le pasare al niño para que no se enrede la vía y le entregare el biberón, le enseñare como hacerlo – obedecí tímida mirando alrededor, Edward seguía ahí observándonos sin hablar. La enfermera me entrego a Noah envuelto en una pequeña sábana de algodón. Sentirlo en mis brazos me emociono, era tan pequeño y delicado.

-Tiene que darle el biberón de esta forma para que no trague aire – me indico la enfermera entregándome la mamadera y comencé a darle su leche, sosteniéndolo con delicadeza – lo hace muy bien - me felicito la enfermera – yo solo sonreí perdida en los verdes ojitos.

-Bella… - levante la vista hasta Edward que termino arrodillándose a mi lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – eres un ángel, gracias por estar acá… por hacer esto, no sabes lo feliz que me haces – una lagrima desfilo por su mejilla.

-No podría estar en un lugar mejor Edward – volví a mirar a Noah quien había cerrado sus ojitos, Edward apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro mirando a su hijo, extendió su mano y le acaricio la mejilla… el bebé sonrió soltando la mamadera.

La enfermera nos indicó que debíamos sacarle los gases y le enseño a Edward como hacerlo, él lo meció un poco al niño en brazos sobando su espalda suavemente. Estaba tan llena de emociones, estos dos hombres me lograban enternecer, mirarlos era maravilloso.

Finalmente Noah se durmió y nosotros decidimos salir para que Esme y Carlisle que nos esperaban listos con su vestimenta especial pudieran estar con el bebé.

-Tienen un nieto precioso – les dije cuando nos cruzamos.

-Claro que sí, es un Cullen, – dijo sonriendo Carlisle, para después abrazarme – es igualito a mí – me susurro y yo reí.

-Le dimos de comer – conto Edward mirándome – es decir Bella lo hizo, yo le saque el aire.

-Entonces a nosotros nos tocara mudarlo – nos reímos todos juntos con el comentario de Esme – es mejor que nos vayamos.

Entraron a la sala, yo me volví hacia Edward.

-Gracias por permitirme hacer esto – baje la mirada conteniendo mi emoción, el levanto mi barbilla con delicadeza.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada Bella, siempre seré yo el agradecido por tu afecto – paso su dedo por mi mejilla, por un momento pensé que me besaría pero no lo hizo.

Llegue a casa, subí a mi dormitorio y me tire en la cama descargando todas las emociones que me sobrepasaban… Estaba de nuevo confundida porque yo sabía que no podía dar rienda al amor que sentía dentro de mí… pero cada día era más difícil y aún más porque ese pequeñito lleno mi corazón.

Yo sabía que el amor tiene un poder incalculable, el poder de hacerte tremendamente feliz o el poder de destruirte… pero aun así no le temía a amar, sino que temía a errar, a destruir una familia por culpa de este amor.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Alejarme como todo este tiempo lo he hecho? ¿Buscar un nuevo escudo? No, no podía hacer eso, no porque ya he hecho daño enamorando sin querer hacerlo… Benjamín tampoco se merecía lo que le hice.

Me saque los zapatos, y comencé a desabotonarme la blusa cuando golpearon mi puerta.

-Adelante – mire hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió entro Benjamín acompañado de Jasper con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte.

-Quería que habláramos Bella – miro a Jasper – a solas ¿Puede ser? – me puse de pie.

-Ya hablamos Benjamín, no creo que sería bueno seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

-Jasper podrías dejarnos solos un momento – Jasper me miro y yo asentí y él salió cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Benjamín?

-Quiero saber porque rechazaste mi oferta de matrimonio – suspire frustrada… ¡por favor que no sea un obsesivo!

-Benjamín, yo no tengo las mismas expectativas que tienes tú, nuestra relación no funciono por mi culpa y lo reconozco… No puedo casarme con una persona que no amo, ya lo hice una vez pero por razones altruistas, que no sirvieron de nada para sostener una mentira. No quiero eso nuevamente porque ni tú, ni yo nos merecemos vivir una falsedad – le respondí con toda la sinceridad del mundo - El amor debe ser reciproco, la entrega debe ser de ambos por partes iguales y yo no puedo ofrecerte eso.

-Te entiendo Bella… para mi eras la ideal, la única – se giró hacia la puerta - ¿Sabes? – Expulsó el aire de sus pulmones bruscamente – por un momento imagine que seríamos como Jasper y Alice… que lo nuestro sería tan maravilloso como es lo de ellos.

-Lo lamento Ben, pero ni tu eres Jasper ni yo soy Alice – cruce mis brazos – lamento todo lo mal que te he ocasionado.

-No Bella, el iluso fui yo… Tú siempre fuiste transparente y clara – me miro con los ojos vidriosos.

-De verdad espero que puedas encontrar una mujer que te amé como lo mereces Benjamín – lo mire fijamente esperando que sintiera y viera la veracidad de mis palabras.

-Adiós Bella – se acercó y beso mi frente.

-Adiós Benjamín – susurre cerrando los ojos, los que abrí cuando él se fue.

Me quede de pie hasta que el torbellino de Alice entro a mi dormitorio dándome un vistazo entro al baño, accionando la llave preparándome un baño de tina.

-Ya amiga, menos dramas, más alegrías… - me tomo por los hombros girándome en dirección al baño - las penas se las lleva el desagüe.

…

A la semana siguiente me sentía mucho mejor no negaba que extrañaba mucho a Benjamín me había acostumbrado a la rutina que teníamos, pero sostener una relación por compañía no era suficiente.

Acelere en dirección al restaurant donde me reuniría con Jacob que estaba de visita en Nueva York, me llamo muy emocionado para contarme que tenía una sorpresa. Entre en lobby del Royal Atlantic ansiosa por ver a mi amigo después de tantos meses. Me acerque a la recepcionista

-Buenos días, vengo a la reserva del Sr. Jacob Black.

-Él la está esperando, acompáñeme – caminamos por el elegante restaurant me fije en la mesa a la que nos dirigíamos estaba Jake con una mujer de cabello cobrizo.

-¡Bella! – Mi amigo me abrazo fuertemente y yo le respondí entusiasta.

-¡Jake! – lo mire de pies a cabeza – Te ves estupendo – de verdad se veía bien su expresión era más relajada. Le sonreí volviéndome a la mujer que ahora que la veía de frente era bastante guapa y joven.

-Bella, te presento a Melissa Graham – le tendí la mano curiosa y ella respondió sonriente mi saludo – mi prometida – fui consciente que abrí mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¡Wow! Felicitaciones – Jake que acomodo la silla para sentarse junto a su prometida, que lucía un hermoso anillo con un solitario.

-Jacob, me ha hablado mucho de usted Srta. Swan – mire extrañada a Jake por la formalidad de Melissa.

-Melissa, puede tutearme, no hay problema en eso – Jake tomo su mano sobre la mesa y le sonrió.

-Bells, ella sabe todo lo que hemos pasado, lo de Charlie, nuestro matrimonio y mi enfermedad… - se miraron intensamente por unos minutos – queríamos que supieras lo nuestro.

-Amigo, que tú seas feliz para mi es importante – le sonreí – Melissa, felicitaciones de verdad estoy muy contenta con esta sorpresa.

Nos sirvieron la comida que disfrutamos entre anécdotas e historias, así me entere que Melissa es secretaría en la empresa de papá y que fue una especie de flechazo que tuvieron a penas se vieron. Ya en el tiempo del café Melissa fue al baño y yo me volví hacia Jake, ansiosa y preocupada.

-Jake, ¿Cómo va tu tratamiento? – dejó la taza sobre la mesa – disculpa que sea tan directa pero entiendes que me preocupas.

-Estoy en tratamiento desde que paso lo nuestro Bella… Melissa ha sido un pilar importante en esto, al principio lo hacía por ti, por no convertirme en la bestia que casi… bueno tu sabes… pero cuando la conocí comprendí que debía hacerlo por mí, para poder tener una vida ¿Qué clase de relación podría tener después de lo que me paso?

-Te entiendo Jacob y me alegro que estés bien

-La amo, es mi centro de gravedad, mi mundo gira entorno a ella.

-Entonces debes cuidar tú mundo – ambos nos volvimos cuando Melissa se acercó a la mesa - ¿Ya le contaste lo del bebé?

-¿Qué bebé? – les pregunte y ambos me miraron - ¡Voy a ser tía!

Después de enterarme de que Jake y Melissa esperaban un bebé, salimos del restaurant, ellos se fueron al hotel donde se alojaban porque volverían a Seattle en la noche.

Yo comencé a manejar sin tener un rumbo fijo, estaba feliz por Jacob, feliz porque por fin encontró un motivo para volver a ser él, para vivir. Al final llegue al edificio de mi departamento.

Abrí la puerta, hacia tanto tiempo de la última vez que estuve acá… había polvo por todas partes, recorrí toda la planta, mi dormitorio, el de Jake, la cocina que había remodelado cuando llegamos… camine hasta el ventanal abriendo las cortinas de par en par. El aire entro con fuerza renovando todo lo que había estado encerrado y claustrofóbico, salí al balcón apoyándome en la baranda.

Recordé la película de María Antonieta, cuando el pueblo le rogaba por pan y exigía de ella, su único gran acto fue salir al balcón y reverenciarse ante el pueblo… al final Versalles sucumbió.

En silencio comencé a limpiar el living, sacar el polvo, remover los cojines de los sillones, aspirar la alfombra, no fui consciente de las lágrimas que caían hasta que después de limpiar la mesa de centro una de ellas se estampo en la lisa superficie. Me deje caer sobre la alfombra tomando mis rodillas y hundiéndome en un sentimiento de fracaso, de soledad… yo estaba sola amando a un hombre que tiene esposa y un hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo en particular me dio tristeza escribirlo, creo que todos en algún momento nos hemos sentidos superados y buscamos salidas cuando todo se vuelve oscuro y triste, Bella no envidia la felicidad de los demás, solo se pregunta cuando llegara el momento de ella, de realizarse… <strong>

**Espero muuuuchos comentarios porque a estas alturas creo que me los merezco =P**

**Agradezco su amor y cariño a mi princesa que crece y crece día a día.**

**Cariños**

**Axavenus**


	29. Buscando una Salida

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29 – Buscando una Salida<strong>

**EPOV**

-Es necesario que pueda aconsejar a su esposa para que se someta a una evaluación sicológica – levante la vista del formulario que estaba firmando – su comportamiento evidencia algún tipo de depresión post parto.

-¿Cree usted que sea necesaria un intervención psiquiátrica más que sicológica? - comente terminando de firmar.

-Eso lo evaluara un profesional de esa área – El médico palmeo mi espalda dándome animo – Sr. Cullen trate de sugerírselo personalmente pero ella se negó rotundamente, quizás usted tenga mayor suerte.

-Lo intentare – sonreí sin ganas caminando en la dirección a la habitación.

Entre en la pieza donde Leah me esperaba sentada en la silla de ruedas lista para irnos.

-¿Deseas ir a ver a Noah antes de irnos? – le pregunte tentativamente, esperando que esta vez sí quisiera hacerlo.

-No, quiero irme a casa, no soporto un minuto más en este lugar – la enfermera me miro y yo asentí por lo que comenzó a empujar la silla yo las seguí hasta el ascensor y en el estacionamiento donde Eleazar nos esperaba. Le ayude a subirse al automóvil para llevarla al departamento.

-¿Vas a volver a nuestro dormitorio? – me pregunto mientras revisaba mis correos en la BlackBerry.

-No - Ya ni siquiera soportaba tenerla cerca, menos dormir a su lado.

-¿Contrataste una niñera permanente? – la mire fijo alzando la ceja - ¿No pretenderás que me ocupe de tu hijo?

-¡Eres su madre! ¡se supone que es lo que debes hacer! – le grite ya cansado de sus arrebatos.

-No lo voy hacer Edward…

-En estas semanas no has preguntado nunca por tu hijo. Noah estuvo en peligro de vida y tú ni siquiera te inmutaste.

-¡Este niño lo querías tú no yo! – me grito volviéndose hacia la ventana – no puedes obligarme a quererlo.

Cuando subimos a casa, ella se fue directo a su dormitorio y yo seguí mi camino deteniéndome en la puerta del dormitorio de Noah. La abrí como cada noche en una especie de ritual, esperando pronto tenerlo aquí, desde la puerta repase toda la habitación para finalmente cerrar la puerta.

Me quede varias horas revisando los antecedentes de las niñeras que me envío la agencia, pero ninguna me convencía, necesitaría la ayuda de Esme para que pudiera elegir a la correcta.

Cuando salí de mi estudio me di cuenta que había luz en el cuarto de música estaba encendido, entre en el chequeando quien estaba ahí. Camine dentro rodeando el piano hasta el ventanal abierto, percatándome que Leah estaba ahí de pie apoyada en la baranda con un vaso en la mano.

Salí de ahí no quería que comenzara con sus dramas y berrinches ridículos.

…

Gire el cuello dejando que el agua tibia recorriera mi cuerpo, me sentía cansado a pesar de haber dormido toda la noche. Los viajes a la clínica la carga emocional de ver a mi hijo tan dependiente aun de medicamentos y tratamientos médicos se transforma en un peso sobre mis hombros. Incluso mi madre ha evidenciado el cansancio y la preocupación, ayer me percate que está un poco más delgada pero aun así ella permanece ahí, al igual que Alice y Bella quienes han estado presente en las evoluciones de mi pequeño, siempre preocupadas y atentas a cualquier necesidad que él tenga.

Me coloque los bóxer y el resto de mi ropa con apuro ya que quería estar en la clínica temprano para ver a mi pequeño y de ahí dedicarme a trabajar en la oficina.

Entre a la clínica directo al piso de Neonatología, ya las enfermeras me conocían y yo conocía el procedimiento por lo que camine hacia la sala de preparación colocándome los implementos para poder estar con Noah.

Una vez listo camine hasta su cunero donde él ya estaba despierto mirando a la enfermera que lo estaba mudando.

-Hola pequeño – el giro su cabecita en mi dirección – acaricie su mejilla deleitándome al ver mucho de mis rasgos en su cuerpo…

_El sonido de mi BlackBerry me distrajo de los informes que estaba supervisando._

_-Diga _

_-¿Sr. Cullen? – una voz femenina que no conocía por lo que mire el numero_

_-Si soy yo – active el altavoz mientras revisaba los documentos_

_-Lo llamó de la clínica para informarle de que el examen de ADN que solicito ya tiene los resultados. Puede retirarlo en la estación de enfermería de la clínica._

_-Los retiraré ahí, gracias _

_-Buenas Tardes – colgué la llamada y me quede mirando la BlackBerry sonriendo porque de algo que estaba seguro es que Noah era mi hijo, era mi copia perfecta._

-¿Cómo has estado campeón? ¿ya comiste? – levante la vista en dirección a la enfermera que asintió sonriendo.

-Ya está listo Sr. Cullen. El doctor Randall vendrá en unos minutos para hablar con usted – me dijo la enfermera firmando la pauta en el cunero de Noah.

-¿Sucede algo con Noah? – pregunte preocupado esperando la respuesta de la enfermera.

-No, su hijo ha evolucionado muy bien.

Me quede más tranquilo y mientras esperaba que llegara el doctor y Bella quien vendría esta mañana como me había prometido, de hecho me extrañaba que no estuviera acá.

El llanto de Noah, me hizo prestarle atención tocando su mano, lo tome en brazos como me habían enseñado, cuidando de no pasar a llevar la vía, levemente lo acune en mis brazos hasta que se calmó, lentamente comenzó a dormirse con una leve sonrisa en su pequeño y angelical rostro.

-Sr. Cullen – levante la vista al médico que me hablaba - Buenos días

-Buenos días doctor – Deje a Noah en su cuna ya dormido, acariciando su mejilla. Me volví al médico que tomo la ficha de Noah – Me comunicaron que tenía que hablar conmigo.

-Efectivamente – reviso los constantes y anoto en la ficha – Su hijo ha evolucionado favorablemente, lo que es muy bueno ya que si continua así en los próximos 6 días podrá ser dado de alta – no pude evitar sonreír y mirarlo dormir

-Esa es una muy buena noticia – me volví al médico – muchas gracias.

Llegue a la oficina con la sensación de júbilo de saber que Noah será dado de alta pronto, tenía muchos deseos de compartir la noticia con Bella, ya que no había ido a la clínica.

Marque su número para saber si estaba bien o que le había pasado, pero estaba activado el buzón.

-Bella, cuando puedas llámame tengo excelentes noticias, Edward – Colgué extrañado porque no es un comportamiento habitual de Bella. Me sumergí en el trabajo que se acumulaba ya que la preferencia durante estos meses la tenía mi hijo.

Me refregué los ojos, después de una tarde llena de trabajo, estaba de espaldas a mi escritorio mirando el atardecer, no podía sacar de mi mente la imagen de Bella con Noah en brazos, la ternura con que le hablaba, la forma en que él reacciono a sus estímulos, tal como hace ese día ella logro desarmarme. ¿Cómo podré merecerla de alguna forma? ¿Por qué después de todo lo que le he hecho ella no guarda rencor? Me puse de pie enfocando mis pensamientos buscando recomponerme nuevamente, mi hijo me necesitaba fuerte y se lo prometí a él que no lo arruinaría, me encargaría de hacerlo feliz.

_-Noah Cullen, eres un bebe precioso – me encandile con la ternura de su voz la manera que sus ojos recorrían el pequeño cuerpo de mi hijo… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan perfecta? – ¡oh! Tienes los ojos del color de tú papá… unos hermosos ojos verdes._

Me levante de mi escritorio no quería estar en la oficina y tampoco volver a casa, no con Leah ahí. Las puertas de ascensor se abrieron justo cuando mi BlackBerry vibro, lo saque de mi chaqueta mirando quien era antes de contestar.

-Hola Alice

-Edward ¿Bella ha estado contigo? – me detuve al escuchar su pregunta desde hace dos días que no sabía de ella y por la voz de Alice se notaba preocupada.

-No la he visto, ¿Sucede algo?

-No llego anoche a dormir y tampoco aviso, espere a que apareciera pero no ha llegado y no contesta su celular.

-¿No tienes alguna idea de donde estará? ¿Con quién estaba o que estaba haciendo?

-No, pero voy a llamar a Benjamín, en una de esas esta con él – el vacío en mi estómago se llenó de fuego y eso eran lo conocidos celos – si sabes de ella me avisas por favor.

-Claro – me quede mirando el teléfono ¿Dónde estaría Bella? Ya había sido extraño que no apareciera en la clínica, sumando que no llegara a casa.

Abrí la puerta del auto y me metí dentro pero sin encender el motor ¿Dónde estaría Bella? Me quede varios minutos tratando de recordar o adivinar en qué lugar podría estar. Porque al parecer lo que quería era estar sola, ella no es así de desaparecer y no avisar, menos a Alice.

La mejor forma de saber es por el principio revisar lugares donde pudiera estar, donde busca refugio. Prendí el motor con la idea fija que podría encontrarla. Salí del edificio en dirección al café Paris donde nos juntamos alguna vez, sabía que ese era su favorito. Abrí la puerta envolviéndome con el aroma a café, entre dando un vistazo a las mesas pero no estaba Bella, había mucha gente pero ninguna de ellas era Isabella.

¿Dónde la voy a encontrar? Volví a intentar con su celular pero nada, aun salía el buzón. ¿Dónde voy ahora?

Me metí en el auto frustrado, ¿Dónde esta Bella?... comencé a conducir sin sentido comenzando a desesperarme por no saber nada de ella. Pare en el semáforo en rojo en la calle Hudson tomando la BlackBerry para leer el mensaje que me envió Alice comunicándome que Benjamín no sabía nada tampoco, le di un puñetazo al volante frustrado, cuando levante la cabeza vi el edificio, el edificio donde ella tenía su departamento.

Estacione frente al edificación, entre directamente hasta los ascensores ansioso presione los botones hasta llegar a su piso.

Frente a la puerta escuche el suave sonido de la música clásica ¡Ella estaba ahí! Toque el timbre frenético por varios minutos hasta que ella apareció en la puerta, más angelical, más hermosa que nunca…

-¡Bella! – tome su cara entre mis manos mirándola detenidamente, no tenía nada de maquillaje, sus ojos estaban brillantes como si hubiera llorado…

-¿Edward que haces acá? ¿Está todo bien? – me fije en su barbilla que temblaba levemente

-¿Qué te pasa a ti Bella? Alice está muy preocupada desapareciste ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas con alguien? – levante la mirada fijándome en el departamento, percatándome que estaba muy limpio y ordenado.

-¡Oh! ¿Alice? – Pestañeo rápido como reordenando sus ideas – pasa espérame voy a buscar mi celular – entre en la sala sorprendido por la actitud de Bella, la vi dirigirse a un pasillo y yo me quede de pie al centro del living, mire a mi alrededor, avance hacia el ventanal abierto que conducía a una terraza, ahí sobre la mesa había un tazón y varias fotos desparramadas.

Tome una de las fotos más cercanas en ella habían dos adultos un hombre de cabellos oscuros y un bigote sosteniendo a una niña con moños a cada lado de su cabeza, la mujer era de cabellos claros y sonreía hacía la pequeña.

-Son mis padres – me gire al escuchar la voz de Bella, aún con la fotografía en la mano – Charlie y Renné

-Eras un bebé hermoso – sonrió pero el gesto no llego a sus ojos, camino hasta sentarse en la silla subiendo sus piernas, mirándome fijo, poniéndome levemente incómodo con la fuerza de su mirada - ¿Hablaste con Alice?

-Si lo hice – tomo otra foto de la mesa y la miro fijamente – Disculpa por preocuparte – acerque la silla para sentarme frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? – alzo sus hermosos ojos cafés evaluándome – Puedes confiar en mí – ella hizo un gesto dejando la foto en la mesa y rodeando sus piernas con los brazos.

-¿Por qué querías estar conmigo cuando planeabas tener familia? – su pregunta me pilló de sorpresa, ella jamás había querido una explicación y ahora me la estaba exigiendo, suspire evaluando la respuesta, tome su mano acariciando los nudillos.

-Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti – quito su mano desde las mías, con expresión de enfado.

-Quiero que seas sincero Edward, sólo quiero saber qué es lo que pretendes - ¿podría llegar a sincerarme completamente con ella?

-Me gustas, siempre me gustaste Bella – me puse de pie apoyándome en el barandal mirando la ciudad, no podía decirle que la amaba, que había cometido error tras error… ¡no podía llegar a ser tan vulnerable con ella! – pero me creerías que te nunca quise hacerte daño. Cuando vi la posibilidad de que podríamos estar juntos, Leah se embarazo y yo no podía dejar a mi hijo – me volví hacia ella – me encantaría que las cosas hubieran sido distintas entre nosotros.

-Edward – mordió su labio ansiosa - ¿Cómo te explico esto? – miro el tornasolado cielo pensando y yo me deleite en su hermosura – esa foto – dijo apuntando mi mano – esa foto es mi familia Edward, pero de ella no queda nada – una solitaria lagrima cayó por su mejilla, di un paso en su dirección, pero ella alzo la mano deteniéndome – mi madre me dejo cuando tenía nueva años, nos dejó a mi padre y a mí… en todo este tiempo no he sabido de ella… - seco la lágrima con su mano y la miro un momento - no sé si vive, si está muerta o si tuvo algo más después de nosotros – no me detuvo esta vez, así que me volví a sentar frente a ella mirándola fijamente.

Nunca me ha agradado ver el drama de las mujeres, después del acoso y las lágrimas de cocodrilo que recibí hace varios años de parte de _"ella"_ me impermeabilizaron de dramas, además creo que nunca me di el tiempo de escuchar algún problema de las tipas con las que he estado, pero ver a Bella que siempre fue fuerte, que jamás se mostró débil frente a mis ojos, que está abriendo su alma…frente a mí que no lo merezco.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? – ella sonrió levemente, alce mi mano para secar sus lágrimas, cerró los ojos con mi contacto.

-¿En tu vida te pones metas? ¿Tienes expectativas de lo que deseas para tu vida? – no lograba seguir el hilo de sus preguntas, era como si divagara o no estuviera segura de lo que la está afectando.

-Claro que las tengo.

-¿Las has cumplido? – medite su pregunta, no entendiendo bien a que quería llegar.

-Si en su mayoría – tomo mi mano que descansaba en mi pierna poniéndose de pie. Cada vez era más misterioso su comportamiento.

-Sígueme – sin soltar su mano nos adentramos en el departamento – hasta pararnos frente a una fotografía grande que adornaba el pasillo, era de ella y Jacob – Esta es la foto de mi boda con Jake, no hubo grandes bailes ni cientos de invitados, ni un gran banquete ¿tienes alguna idea de porque fue así?

-Porque tú padre estaba enfermo – ella se giró bruscamente hacia mí por mi afirmación, era obvio yo sabía mucho más de lo que ella creía, de hecho yo sabía que su madre vivía, que residía en Francia y que se había vuelto a casar.

-Charlie se estaba muriendo día a día… -apretó levemente mi mano pero se acercó a mí para apoyarse en mi pecho. Ella estaba muy vulnerable, creo que llena de tristeza, rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos, espere a que continuara – mi padre al ver que se moría, le pidió a Jake que se casara conmigo, y me hizo prometerle lo mismo… - la tome en mis brazos y la mire a los ojos en ellos vi tanta tristeza - no nos amábamos Edward, yo no amaba a Jake ni él a mí…

-Preciosa, ¿Por eso estas triste? – negó con la cabeza mientras yo acariciaba su pelo – Estaba sorprendido jamás me imagine que la relación de ellos era un arreglo… ¿Podrá entender Bella mi relación con Leah?

-¿Debes pensar lo peor de mí? – susurro pegada a mi pecho.

-No Bella, ¿quiero saber qué te pasa? ¿Por qué desapareciste? ¿Qué te tiene tan triste?

-Antes de ayer vino Jacob, estaba de visita en NY… – me tense tomándola por sus hombros para mirarla a la cara

-¿Te hizo algo? – ella sonrío alzando su mano para alisar mi ceño.

-No, el vino a verme… pero a presentarme a su prometida, él encontró el amor…

Finalmente no pudo controlar sus lágrimas y la sentí tan débil, que la tome en brazos y camine con ella hasta el final del pasillo donde había una puerta entreabierta, Bella aun lloraba apoyada en mi hombro mientras con el pie abrí la puerta al que parecía ser su dormitorio. La tendí suavemente en la cama…

-No te vayas – se aferró a mi chaqueta – por favor – me acomode a su lado y acaricie su cabello en silencio mientras ella sollozaba.

Muchas veces me había imaginado en la cama con Bella sucumbiendo a mi deseo, al anhelo de mi cuerpo, derritiéndonos en el placer, pero jamás pensé estar en esta situación, el de tener que consolarla de acariciar su cabello mientras sacaba de ella toda la tristeza.

En otra ocasión esto hubiera sido el momento ideal para lograr lo que deseaba de Bella, ella estaba sensible, me necesitaba de alguna manera, estábamos solos… pero yo, ya no era el mismo, la amo y no puedes tomar algo de la persona que amas si está débil y vulnerable.

Se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, tan hermosa y delicada… jamás en mi vida pensé tenerla así, ser parte de algo tan íntimo como esto, delinee el contorno de su rostro suavemente, sus largas pestañas estaban húmedas aun por sus lágrimas.

-Eres tan hermosa Isabella – Se removió inquieta, susurrando levemente palabras sueltas, estaba soñando… me quede mirándola deteniéndome en sus labios llenos que estaban secos y entre abiertos, demasiado hermosa y frágil.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando me levante y la arrope, ella dormía cansada de tanto llorar, me acerque a las cortinas para cerrarlas no quería que cuando salga el sol…

-Te amo… - me volví hacia ella pensando que había despertado – Edward te amo – no era así, ella estaba durmiendo… hablando en sueños…

_-Ella me ama… Bella me ama… _- mí mente repetía una y otra vez por lo que tuve que salir de su casa para no sucumbir a besarla y adorarla ahí, ella no se merece esto, no se merece algo que no yo no puedo ofrecer, por ahora.

…

Entre en mi penthouse aun con el aroma de Bella en rodeándome, a pesar que no había dormido nada no me sentía cansado, estaba lleno de una energía renovada y mi mente trabajando en buscar la forma y la mejor manera de enmendar mis errores y hacer lo correcto, dejando atrás mi idiotez y el maldito orgullo que me cegó por completo todo este tiempo.

Pase por fuera del dormitorio de Leah la puerta estaba cerrada, camine a mi cuarto para alistarme a un nuevo día con la rutina de la clínica y después a la oficina.

Durante la semana, la comunicación con Bella se hizo mucho más frecuente, nos vimos en la clínica por lo menos dos veces, donde ella disfrutaba tanto de Noah como yo al verlos a los dos juntos, ella parecía volver a la normalidad y dejar atrás su tristeza.

Para el domingo en la mañana mientras tomaba mi desayuno en la cocina, Leah aún no despertaba y no tenía idea si quería acompañarme al almuerzo en casa de mi madre.

Cuando salí de la cocina ella se asomó en la puerta de su dormitorio aun envuelta en su bata y con un aspecto desaliñado, me miro de pies a cabeza alzando una ceja.

-¿Ya vas donde mami? – la ignore para ir por mi chaqueta - ¿Vas a seguir ignorándome toda la vida Edward? – entre en mi cuarto y saque del closet mi chaqueta.

-Mañana darán de alta a Noah – su expresión cambio de molestia a temor - ¿nada que decir al respecto? mi madre vendrá conmigo desde la clínica. En la mañana llegara la niñera y la atenderá Carmen quien le indicara con respecto al cuidado del niño… - Ella se dio la vuelta entrando en el living la seguí pero ella camino directo al bar -¿Qué haces?

-¡Ve donde tu madre! ¡Déjame sola! – se tomó el trago de golpe

-¡Estas cada día más enferma y loca! – la mire de pies a cabeza y no pude sentir más que repugnancia - ¿Voy a tener que obligarte a ir a terapia?

-¡No estoy loca! ¡No necesito ningún maldito psiquiatra! – negué con la cabeza, no iba a discutir por su estupidez.

-Que te quede claro Leah, mi hijo llega mañana, espero que sepas controlarte, así que por favor no te acerques a él – tomo otro trago – espero que cuando vuelva por lo menos estés sobria.

Salí dando un portazo, de verdad tenía que ver la forma en que esto se terminara, tener a Leah en mi casa con mi hijo ahí me inquietaba.

…

Entre en la cocina de la casa de mis padres, Esme estaba ahí lavando unas hojas de lechuga.

-Hola mamá – se giró dejando ver su delantal

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo estás? – me acerque y bese su frente - ¿vienes solo?

-Si… - me pase la mano por el pelo

-¿Leah aun esta difícil? – Cerro el grifo prestándome atención - ¿le dijiste del alta de Noah? – asentí.

-Me preocupa- no ella pensé sino mi hijo- se nota que no está bien y no quiere ir a sicólogo o un psiquiatra…

-Hijo, tú tienes que decidir qué es lo mejor, pero sobre todo pensando en tú hijo. Sabes que yo puedo hacerme cargo de él acá en casa, si crees que Leah no estará bien.

-Si lo sé madre… déjame barajar las alternativas e insistiré para que asista a terapia o bien lo tendré que hacer por la vía legal. - ambos miramos hacia la puerta que se abrió cuando Emmett y su familia entraron.

Nos saludamos con mucha más fraternidad de antes, mi familia había estado siempre ahí, apoyándome con mi hijo.

-¿Mañana darán de alta a Noah? – Me pregunto Rose con Emma cargada en su cadera, a la que le tendí los brazos para tomarla.

-Sí, Por fin podremos tenerlo en casa – Tome a Emma haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y ella reía.

Rose se fue a ayudarle a Esme y nosotros salimos al living esperando que llegaran los demás.

Una vez que llegara Alice, Nick, Jasper y Bella nos sentamos en la mesa conversando de trivialidades, en el momento que Carlisle comenzaba a cortar el Rosbif sonó el timbre de la casa.

-Yo voy – me levante en dirección a la cocina para verificar el monitor. Accione la reja y salí por la puerta de servicio en dirección a la reja para encararla.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste mi amor? – sonrió Leah caminando hacia mí.

-Déjate de estupideces, ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Vienes a arruinarnos el almuerzo?

-Vengo a ocupar mi lugar como tu esposa Edward… - apretó sus puños y su boca se transformó en una línea.

-¿Crees que dejare que destiles tu veneno frente a mi familia? – la tome del brazo y me apresure a mi auto.

-¿Qué haces? - forcejeo conmigo mientras la metí en el auto - ¡Déjame Edward!

-¡Cállate! No vengas a hacerte la victima porque no te queda – me metí en el auto para salir del estacionamiento.

Conduje por la ciudad sin concentrarme en la verborrea de Leah, hace rato que dejo de fingir que lloraba y ahora solo refunfuñaba. Cuando llegamos a casa, ella salió del auto rápidamente tomando el elevador. Aproveche para llamar a mamá para que no se preocupara.

La situación se estaba volviendo insostenible, ¿Cuánto más estaría dispuesto a aguantar a Leah?

Entre en el dormitorio de ella para aclarar la situación definitivamente no iba a seguir así. La Luz del baño estaba encendida y me quede de pie mirando el que alguna vez fue mi cuarto, me fije en la mesa de noche que había un vaso, lo olfatee determinando que era whisky, en eso la puerta del baño se abrió, Leah se quedó mirando mi mano desconcertada, definitivamente no me esperaba ahí.

Camine hacia el walking closet me propuse revisar todos los gabinetes saque ropa y varias de sus cosas encontrando varias botellas de whisky y vodka escondidas.

-¿Me puedes explicar esto? – Leah estaba arrodillada en el suelo llorando tomando sus ropas - ¡Por la mierda Leah! ¡Respóndeme! – ella no hacía más que lloriquear, sin mirarme - ¿Qué más tengo que buscar? ¿Drogas?

-¡Te odio! – me miro con los ojos vidriosos - ¡Te odio por todo! ¡Odio a tu familia perfecta! – la tome por los hombros y la saque del closet.

-¡Me vas a escuchar Leah! – la solté bruscamente - ¡Esto se acabó! ¿Cuánto quieres por cederme la tuición de mi hijo? ¿Cuándo cuesta que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas? – Ella se quedó mirándome secando sus lágrimas, temblando ligeramente -¡Da una cifra Leah!

-3.000.000 de dólares, más la propiedad que me regalaste – dijo sin pestañear - ¿Estás dispuesto a pagarlo?

-Claro, y con tal de no volver a verte… tendrás una manutención mensual si accedes a una condición.

-¿Cuál condición? – me miro expectante.

-Te iras y no volverás nunca más, jamás volverás a ver a Noah ni a mi familia…

-Acepto, nada me agrada más que estar lejos de todos ustedes.

**::::::::0:::::::**

**¡Siiii!**

**Yo les advertí que este capítulo tenía muchas cosas. Edward supo que Bella lo amaba, y ahora por fin se deshace de Leah ooohhh… ¿Qué pasara de acá en adelante? ¿Se acabaran los problemas de Edward?**

**Espero sus comentarios y sus teorías al respecto…**

**Las y los quiero montones.**

Axavenus


	30. Yo Creo en el Amor

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30 – Yo Creo en el Amor<strong>

**EPOV**

Noah crecía bastante bien a pesar de ser prematuro, en su último control la pediatra nos comentó que su desarrollo físico y cognitivo estaba muy bien, además que era muy despierto y eso se debía a la estimulación que todos procurábamos para él, lo amo y mi familia lo adora.

Apenas cruzo el umbral de la puerta de mi casa cambio completamente la monótona vida de mi hogar, llenó de alegría ese espacio siempre masculino y sin luz, ahora él era el centro de todo lo se hacía en ella. Hasta mis empleados siempre compuestos y recatados se mostraban más alegres, quizás sumándole el hecho que Leah ya no estaba y que desde la misma noche que le pague para que saliera de mi vida, el aire y el ambiente se renovó.

_-¿Esto es todo? – mire mi reloj que marcaba las 2 de la madrugada_

_-Si es mi última maleta – arrastro su equipaje hasta la entrada del penthouse – acá tienes la tarjeta del estacionamiento. Extendí la mano tomando lo que me entregaba._

_-¿Estas segura que no se queda nada? No podrás volver a poner un pie acá – me miro llena de odio y rencor _

_-Es todo – acomodo su cartera en el hombro – me voy me esperan en la camioneta que pediste._

_-Le informo a tu abogado los antecedentes del divorcio y el acuerdo al que llegamos – Leah asintió dando la vuelta para salir definitivamente de mi vida._

_-Adiós Edward – cerré la puerta apenas salió y respire como hace muchos meses no lo hacía._

_Camine hacía el cuarto de música, me senté frente al piano, hace tanto tiempo que no tenía la paz mental para tocar el marfil de las teclas, las que presione envolviéndome en los acordes y melodías profundos de la sonata Sueño de Amor de Franz Listz, la favorita de Carlisle._

_Este era el momento, la instancia de ordenar mi vida, de retomar el rumbo y establecer las prioridades._

Hace ya un mes que Leah se había ido con ello me preocupe de agilizar los trámites del divorcio, en cuanto a la tuición de mi hijo me la entrego apenas entregue el pagaré con el monto que me pidió. El pronóstico es que el próximo mes ya sería un hombre libre nuevamente.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Cullen – me saludo Carmen apenas entre en casa.

-Buenas tardes Carmen – me afloje la corbata - ¿Noah duerme?

-Aún no Kate esta con él dándole de comer – me encamine hasta su dormitorio.

Ahí estaba la niñera sentada en la mecedora con mi pequeño, me acerque sigiloso para mirarlo mientras tomaba su biberón, Kate levanto la cabeza y me sonrió.

-Buenas tardes – yo asentí sin quitar la mirada de Noah quien cerraba sus ojitos – está cansando y relajado la señorita Isabella vino esta tarde a estar con él.

-Si me aviso que vendría – Kate retiro el biberón y comenzó a acomodarse para sacar el aire, pero me adelante – Yo lo hago – tome el pañal y me lo acomode en el hombro para tomar a mi hijo y sobar su espalda mientras me paseaba por su habitación.

Kate se puso de pie y nos dejó solos, en las semanas que llevaba de niñera de mi hijo aprendió fácilmente a respetar mis momentos de privacidad con él.

-¿Estuviste regaloneando con Bella? – le susurre mientras besaba su cabeza - ¿Verdad que es perfecta? – en respuesta Noah soltó un eructo fuerte por lo que reí. Nada me maravillaba más que la fragilidad de su cuerpo, la forma perfecta en que transformo mi vida.

Prontamente cambie sus pañales y lo acomode para que se durmiera, y cuando lo hacía me quedaba mirándolo, nada podría ser mejor ahora que estar tranquilo y tener a mi hijo sano a mi lado. Bueno si Bella estuviera junto a nosotros, las cosas sería aún más perfectas, pero no podía ofrecerle mi vida y mi amor, sé que ella no aceptaría sabiendo que estoy aun casado con la perra de Leah, la conozco lo suficiente como para tener que esperar a ser soltero nuevamente, de todas formas ella no merece menos que una vida sin complicaciones y yo estoy dispuesto a darle lo que quiera para tenerla en nuestras vidas.

Deje durmiendo a Noah, tome el monitor y lo lleve a mi dormitorio, comencé a prepararme para irme a dormir, en la mañana tenía una reunión con el término de dos de los casos importantes en la empresa y de verdad estaba cansado, así que prontamente me entregue al sueño.

Me desperté a media noche con los gorjeos de Noah, somnoliento me rasque la nuca mientras bostezaba camino al dormitorio contiguo de mi hijo.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño? ¿Tienes hambre? – me acerque para tomarlo de la cuna y al darme vuelta, entro Kate envuelta en una bata con el biberón en la mano, cuando me vio se sonrojo y bajo la vista, en eso recordé que no llevaba camiseta.

-¡Oh! Lo siento sr. Cullen – mire a mi hijo que ya se impacientaba y extendí la mano en dirección a la niñera.

-No te preocupes, déjame a mí – ella pestañeo varias veces y no me entregaba el biberón – Me pasas el biberón por favor.

-Pero sr. Cullen, usted debería estar durmiendo y yo puedo darle el alimento al niño.

-Kate, es mi hijo – ella me entrego la mamadera y se quedó en la puerta mientras yo me sentaba en la mecedora para darle de comer a Noah – puedes retirarte - no la mire sólo tenía ojos para mi hijo que succionaba desesperado, sonreí acariciando su cabello cobrizo.

…

-Edward – me pase la mano por el pelo esperando que Jasper continuara – tenemos ya una selección de nuevos abogados para ingresar a la firma.

-¿Es necesario? – tome la carpeta que me extendió - ¿Cuántos cupos debemos cubrir?

-Sólo dos, necesitamos reforzar el área de derecho financiero y con respecto al área empresarial es necesario potenciar el departamento ya que es el área donde más demanda tenemos y las empresas nos piden exclusividad y sobretodo personalización en la gestión.

-Esta vez quiero que sea todo exhaustivo, no quiero repetir lo de Black – Mire a Jasper y este asintió.

-¿Cómo vas con el divorcio? – deje de leer los antecedentes del postulante y lo mire.

-Como lo acorde, sin contratiempos y dentro de unas dos semanas ya podremos firmar y volveré a ser libre.

-¿Leah no pondrá problemas?

-No, ella sale muy favorecida con el divorcio y la verdad que si tengo que pagarle más para cerciorarme que no volveré a verla, lo hare.

-Debes cerciorarte que no existan ningún resquicio en nada del acuerdo de divorcio. Yo no me fiaría de ella, ha demostrado que cuando saca las garras es letal.

-Yo mismo emití el acuerdo y los extractos, el abogado de ella no ha hecho más que aprobar los acuerdos tal como se lo expuse el día que ella decidió irse.

-Aun no me queda claro, que si ella decide _irse_ de tu casa, porque le estas pagando tanto dinero.

-Solo me estoy asegurando de que no la vuelva a ver – Volví a tomar la carpeta – no quiero seguir hablando de ella, ni lo que hizo - Me concentre en los antecedentes nuevamente para no darle pie a que siga con el tema de Leah.

-Me voy entonces – se levantó en dirección a la puerta – revisa los antecedentes y me avisas, es necesario contratar lo antes posible.

Revise los documentos, firme alianzas y concrete una reunión mediante video conferencia con uno de nuestros clientes en Quebec. Junto a Ángela organizamos lo que quedaba de semana, así disponía de tiempo libre adecuado para estar con mi hijo. Acordándome de repente que hoy cenaría con Bella, mire el reloj y cerré las cosas para ir a casa, donde de seguro ella me esperaba.

Entre a mi departamento expectante por verla, por disfrutar de ella y de mi hijo, camine por el pasillo hasta llegar al living, extrañándome que no estuvieran ahí, me volví al escuchar risas desde la cocina.

-…Mi nana lo golpeaba con la cuchara de palo cada vez que lo veía meterse en el refrigerador – la jocosa voz de Bella fue interrumpida con nuevas risas – hasta que dejo de hacerlo de día, mi padre era muy cómico y un día Sue lo descubrió comiendo un pastel a medianoche… – Entre en la cocina y estaba Carmen, Kate y Bella que sostenía en sus brazos a Noah.

-Buenas tardes – todas alzaron la vista, pero yo me perdí en los ojos chocolates de Bella y en la forma que sostenía a mi pequeño.

-Señor Cullen – me saludaron mis empleadas al unísono.

-Edward – mordió su labio conteniendo la risa, se volvió a mirar a Carmen y Kate que continuaron con su labor – llegaste temprano – me acerque a ella muriendo en las ganas de besarla.

-Así es, ¿Cómo esta Noah? - Me quede mirando a mi hijo que dormía en sus brazos.

-Recién se quedó dormido – acaricio su mejilla – es un comilón – su sonrisa se extendió.

-Vamos a acostarlo – me lo entrego poniéndose de pie.

-Ok – se volvió a las mujeres que preparaban las cosas de la cena – Después le termino de contar la historia – ambas mujeres se comenzaron a reír.

Entre al dormitorio de Noah con Bella detrás mío, deje a mí pequeño en su cuna y al darme vuelta Bella estaba sentada en la mecedora con un peluche de hipopótamo en las piernas.

-Te ves muy bien en tu rol de papá – me acerque a ella y tome su mano haciendo que se levante.

-¿Te puedo saludar ahora? – ella levanto la vista mordiendo su labio y asintió levemente. Me acerque y bese su mejilla sintiendo el calor abrazador.

-Me alegro que estés acá ¿Cómo has estado? – miro alrededor y se acercó a la cuna de Noah sonrojada.

-Bien – me devolvió la mirada cómplice – asumiendo muchas cosas y replanteándome otras. – Miró nuevamente a Noah - No puedo entender como una mujer no puede querer a su hijo, y decide abandonarlo – me tensé al escucharla yo sabía que era un tema delicado para ella, por lo que alguna vez había escuchado en su conversación con Esme y por lo que ella misma me conto de su madre.

-No todas las mujeres son como eres tú Bella – perfecta, hermosa, deseable… - eres magnifica.

-Si yo fuera madre – alzo la vista soñadora – es decir… - mordió su labio – aunque el mundo se fuera a acabar jamás abandonaría a mis hijos, pueden pasar miles de cosas pero nunca dejas de ser madre… - me acerque a ella y la abrace.

-Isabella – mi voz sonó como un ronroneo, porque la imagine con su vientre redondeado y la luz de la maternidad deseada, más aun si ese fuese mi hijo, un hijo de Bella y mío – No hablemos de cosas tristes, disfrutemos de estar un rato juntos – ella asintió y tomando mi mano, salimos del cuarto de Noah que por las próximas 2 horas dormirá plácidamente.

…

Estacione afuera del edificio donde firmaríamos el acta de divorcio. Estaba expectante porque sabía que a partir de ese momento podía disponer de mi vida y la sombra de Leah jamás volverá a ser una molestia. Subí por el elevador hasta una oficina tan común y decorada de tan mal gusto, me anuncie a la secretaria que al mirarme acomodo su vulgar escote.

-Sr. Cullen – me gire en dirección al hombre que me llamo, el abogado de Leah.

-Charles, buenas tardes

-La Srta. Leah está esperando.

-Mientras antes terminemos esto mejor. ¿Usted me indica? – lo seguí por el pasillo hasta una sala de reuniones donde estaba Leah sentada esperando.

-¿Desea usted algo de beber? – pregunto el abogado, mientras yo tomaba asiento.

-No, gracias – me volví a mirar a Leah, quien estaba muy delgada y su pelo recogido en una cola, su maquillaje recargado, no había nada de aquella mujer glamorosa y bella que alguna vez fue – Buenas tardes Leah.

-Lo serán para ti – me taladro con la mirada, llena de odio… sonreí porque en mi vida he visto mujer más ridícula que ella - Podríamos firmar pronto – afirmo mirando a su abogado.

-Claro, estos son los documentos, los revise concienzudamente Srta. Leah, será usted muy beneficiada económicamente por parte del Sr. Cullen – le extendió la carpeta donde ella firmaría.

-Espero que así sea Charles – tomo los papeles y el bolígrafo – eres mi abogado, para eso te estoy pagando – mire el intercambio divertido por la situación, Leah firmo y el alivio en mis hombros fue notable.

-Quisiera dejar en claro Leah – apoye mis codos en la mesa entrelazando mis dedos – no quiero verte cerca, nunca más… si llegas a aparecer por mi casa o a la de mi familia, o intentas algún tipo de contacto, sea cual sea la razón, dejaras de recibir tu manutención. ¿Te quedo claro eso?

-Está claro en el acuerdo Sr. Cullen – respondió rápidamente el abogado – miro a Leah que arreglo su cabello indiferente a mi comentario mirando hacia otro lado – La Srta. Clearwater está al tanto y sabe la importancia de esa cláusula.

-Bueno eso es todo – le devolví la carpeta con los documentos firmados y guarde mis respaldos. Leah miraba fijamente los documentos que quedaron en la mesa y yo me puse de pie – Espero no tener que verte nunca más – me di la vuelta y salí de esa oficina, dejando atrás el peor error de mi vida.

…

-¡Pide tles deseos tío Ed! - gritó Emma parada en la silla de mi comedor donde toda la familia estaba reunida para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Me concentre en soplar las velas incandescentes pero estas volvían a prenderse, note como Bella y Emmett se desternillaban de la risa.

-¡Vamos hermano! ¿Ya no te queda aire a los 32? – lo fulmine con la mirada y Rose le golpeo el hombro provocando que riera más fuerte.

-¿Emma me ayudas con las velas? – los ojitos de mi sobrina brillaron y comenzamos a soplar fuerte hasta que definitivamente las velas se apagaron.

-Felicidades hijo – mi madre me rodeo en un cálido abrazo, el que respondí. Sentí el palmoteo en la espalda y voltee a abrazar a mi padre.

-Te quiero hijo – cuando nos soltamos, Bella tenía a Noah en sus brazos y ella estaba radiante de felicidad.

-Felicidades papi – dijo simulando la voz de mi bebé quien al tenderle las manos me mostro una gran sonrisa sin dientes, la ame más por ese gesto.

-Ven campeón… - lo tome en brazos y Bella me abrazo, besando la comisura de mi boca, sonrojándose por su osadía – feliz cumpleaños Edward, que esta nueva etapa sea la mejor de tú vida.

-Si estás tú a nuestro lado, ten por seguro que así será – le susurre al oído, sintiendo el leve estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

Comimos el pastel, en el living viendo la liga de beisbol y disfrutando por primera vez toda la familia en mi departamento. Emma jugaba en la alfombra con algunos juguetes de Noah y Nick que estaban en sus sillitas mecedoras, ella le hacía gestos y mohines.

Me apoye en la pared de la entrada del living, sintiendo plenitud, por primera vez en toda mi vida, me sentía pleno y aunque esto se contradice con todo lo que creía hace unos meses atrás, y dolía tremendamente darme cuenta cuan equivocado estaba, ahora me sentía feliz porque podía disfrutar de mi hijo y ofrecerle a Bella Swan algo más que ser una amante cualquiera.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde – dijo Alice levantándose y tomando a Nick desde la silla mecedora - ¿Vamos? – miro a Jasper y Bella y ella tomo a Noah en brazos.

-Yo me iré después, así ayudo a Edward ya que es el día libre de Kate – me miro y le sonreí – hoy me quedo en mi departamento.

-Bella, ¿Cuál es el afán de estar tan sola en ese departamento? – le increpo Jasper paternalmente.

-Amigo… no tengamos la misma conversación cada vez que lo hago – ella le sonrió y acaricio su rubio cabello, me di la vuelta para acompañar a los demás que también se iban. Esa manera tan cercana de ellos muchas veces me trastorna…

-La pase genial hermano – Emmett me abrazo fuertemente pillándome desprevenido– ves que es fácil ser más entretenido, hasta mejor cara tienes.

-Idiota – le plante un combo con fuerza en el hombro provocando que me mire ceñudo - ¿te dolió? Merecido lo tienes – sonreímos ambos cuando Rose le pasaba a Emma que se había quedado dormida.

-Cuídate Rosalie – me despedí.

-Tu igual Edward, ya sabes que si necesitas ayuda en algo con Noah puedes pedírmelo – asentí.

-Gracias.

Ellos y mis padres se fueron del departamento y volví al living donde Jasper ya estaba listo con Nick en sus brazos y Alice tomando la mecedora para irse, me fije en Bella que los miraba ansiosa, mientras Carmen recogía las cosas que habían quedado.

-Hermanito, recuerda que mañana el almuerzo es en casa de Emmett, no llegues tarde.

-Enana – me agache a abrazarla – ahí estaré.

-Edward Cullen, te juro que si la haces sufrir otra vez, me encargare de desmembrarte personalmente – me susurro al oído, para cuando me soltó volvió a sonreír - ¡Nos vemos mañana! – No me dio tiempo para responderle y me quede en el mismo lugar mientras salían y Bella los acompañaba…

Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse y que Bella no volvía, salí del trance que me dejo Alice, ¿Cómo puede pensar que dañare a Bella nuevamente? Entre en la cocina donde estaba Carmen colocando la loza en el lavavajilla y Bella batiendo el biberón de Noah.

-Lo dejo hecho para que se enfrié un poco – miro su reloj – te apuesto que se despierta con hambre – la sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

-Tomemos un café mientras, en el living – mire a Carmen y ella asintió, le tendí la mano a Bella y ella gustosa la tomo.

Nos sentamos ambos en el sillón grande, ese donde hace meses atrás ella me cuido y donde ella misma durmió. Tome el control remoto del equipo de música y lo prendí dejando suave música, para poder disfrutar con ella.

-¿Lo pasaste bien hoy? – apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la rodee con mi brazo acercándola más a mí.

-Muy bien – aspire el aroma de su cabello – hace años que no celebraba mi cumpleaños – ella tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

-¿Por qué no celebrabas? – su calor maravilloso me embargaba por completo.

-No era importante para mí – ella suspiro – creo que lo considere una pérdida de tiempo.

-A mí me gusta mi cumpleaños – levanto la cabeza mirándome pero sin soltar nuestras manos – lo que me pone incomoda son los regalos y la atención de la gente – me reí - ¡oye! No te rías es verdad, nunca la gente es tan atenta como cuando estas de cumpleaños… y eso me incomoda.

-Eres enigmática Bella – volvió a apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, y nos quedamos ahí en silencio disfrutando del momento y de la suave música, de repente me acorde cuando Black aún era parte de la vida de Bella

_-¿Regalo para su esposa? – Pregunte_

_-Sí, es para mí Isabella, hoy cumplimos seis meses de casados, espero le guste. Ella no es de aceptar muchos regalos. – dijo Sonriendo._

_-Todas las mujeres son felices con joyas y compras –__Porque ella tenía que ser la diferencia_

_-Mi Bella, no. Es la excepción de la regla - Las puertas se abrieron antes que le pudiera decir más._

-¿Siempre fuiste así? – suspiro y apretó mi mano - ¿lo de los regalos?

-No… recuerdo cumpleaños maravillosos y felices… - se acomodó y yo la acerque mucho más a mí - hasta que Renné se fue entonces mis cumpleaños eran extraños, había mucha gente, Charlie alquilaba un local donde parecía invitar a todos los niños de Seattle… creo que lo hacía para que no la extrañara – subí mi mano para acariciar su pelo sedoso.

-¿No has querido saber nada de tu madre? – recordé el informe de Demetri donde estaba todos los datos de la mujer, por si Bella la quisiera contactar.

-No, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo – Carmen entro con una bandeja y dos tazones, nos sonrío al vernos.

-Gracias Carmen – le dijo Bella tomando el tazón - ¿endulzante? – le pregunto.

-Como le gusta – le respondió Carmen con ternura, extendiéndome el tazón a mí y dejando la bandeja en la mesa de centro - ¿desean algo más?

-No, nada más. Puedes ir a descansar.

-Gracias, buenas noches – tome un sorbo de café mirando a Bella que soplaba sobre el tazón.

-Me cae bien Carmen, es tan amorosa me recuerda a mi nana…

-¿Extrañas Seattle? – tomó de su café disfrutando el sabor - ¿Te gustaría volver?

-No lo extraño la verdad, es que siempre quise salir de esa ciudad – me quede mirándola extrañado – es verdad – respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa – siempre quise viajar ir a conocer el mundo. Con Charlie salimos fuera del país pero por poco tiempo y casi nunca donde yo quería. Así que cuando quise hacerlo mi padre se enfermó y no pude viajar.

-Yo he viajado bastante, pero nunca realmente por placer.

-Eres un hombre de trabajo al 100% - se rió de mi - ¿te complicas mucho ahora que debes dividirte en ser un gran abogado y padre a la vez? – deje la taza sobre la mesa y tome la de ella depositándola al lado de la mía.

-Cuando nació Noah, el mundo cambio para mí… hace un tiempo te respondería que era imposible, que jamás dejaría de ser lo que soy. Pero ahora nada tiene valor sin él – me miro enternecida y yo moría por besarla – Bella…

-Mmmm – sonreí acariciando su mejilla, me miro fijo a los ojos y me perdí en ese mar chocolate, me acerque lentamente para besarla, sus suaves labios se entreabrieron justo cuando el llanto de Noah se hizo presente en el monitor, apoye mi frente en la de ella y ambos sonreímos – creo que tiene hambre el pequeño Cullen.

-Así es – ella tomo mi rostro y estampo sus labios en los míos y me soltó poniéndose de pie, y saliendo seguramente en dirección a la cocina.

Me levante lleno de expectativas porque ella quería esto tanto como yo y por fin no había nada que se interpusiera entre ambos, podíamos ser felices.

Entre en el dormitorio directo a la cuna donde mi hijo demostraba la fuerza de sus pulmones, me acerque y lo tome en brazos en el momento justo que Bella entraba con el biberón listo.

-Déjame darle su biberón, antes que despierte a todo el edificio – ambos nos reímos, mientras ella se sentaba en la mecedora y yo le entregaba a Noah – vamos mi niño, ahora a comer – desesperado tomo la leche mientras Bella se mecía lentamente y le tarareaba una canción de cuna.

Me sostuve en la baranda de la cuna, abrumado por los sentimientos, ella llenaba mi vida junto a mi hijo. Tal como la primera vez que lo vio e hizo exactamente lo mismo, ella le entregaba amor y ternura. Mi corazón golpeteaba mis costillas, no era capaz de canalizar todo lo que estaba viviendo, sólo ellos las dos personas que amo en el mundo…

Noah termino su biberón y Bella lo acomodo en su hombro para sacarle el aire, indiferente a todo lo que estaba sintiendo… para ella esto es tan natural, tan hermosamente natural.

-¿Qué sucede Edward? – alzo una ceja aun sobando la espalda de mi hijo y se puso de pie acercándose a mí - ¿está todo bien?

-Te amo Isabella, como nunca ame a nadie… te amo – Los abrace a ambos, no esperando respuesta de ella, solo llenándome de la veracidad de mis palabras. Finalmente la solté solo un poco, para mirarla y sus ojos brillaban, llenos de ternura y miles de cosas que no me decía.

-Edward – se empino aun envuelta en mis brazos y sus labios rosaron los míos sedientos de ella, tan perfecta, tan hermosa… - Eres tan dulce – se apoyó en mi pecho respirando fuerte, mientras mi corazón martillaba acelerado lleno de su calidez. Bella se separó de mí, sus mejillas arreboladas y el ritmo en que su pecho subía y bajaba me indicaba que ella se estaba conteniendo.

Dejamos a Noah dormir en su cuna, tan placido y tranquilo… la abrace por la espalda sintiéndome dueño del mundo al tenerla a mi lado, protegiéndola de todo. Sin hablarnos salimos del cuarto, de la mano nos fuimos nuevamente al living.

-Eres tan hermosa – hundí mis manos entre su cabello tomando su boca, y esta vez ahí estaba los anhelos, los deseos y sobretodo el amor – Te amo tanto Bella – me volví a adentrar buscando su lengua suave, ella respondía tan acompasada y rítmicamente mis besos. Nos dejamos caer en el sillón, besándonos… me sentí en la gloria cuando un gemido se escapó de ella. Tendidos en el sillón, amoldándonos como perfectas piezas de un puzzle… buscando aire nos separamos, quedando unidos por nuestras frentes mirándonos fijamente, ella con sus manos en mi nuca y yo sosteniéndola por la cintura, porque estaba seguro que jamás la dejaría ir…

-Te amo Edward… - su pequeña mano trazo el contorno de mi rostro y yo no podía dejar de mirarla – hace tanto, que te amo… - ella se giró en mis brazos y quedando casi sobre mi pecho, me beso... un beso maravilloso, su lengua entro en mi boca provocando miles de sensaciones. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda cubierta con una suave blusa.

-Te amo Bella – susurre ronco contra su boca, bajando por su cuello, lamiendo su cremosa piel, deleitándome con su aroma a mujer… arqueo la espalda al sentir mi lengua, dejando a mí merced su cuello – eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta – tomando su cintura me incorpore para sentarme en el sillón, maravillándome en la agitación de su pecho, y sus suaves jadeos. Tire de ella para que se siente sobre mí, porque quería que ella marcara el ritmo, que ella me diera lo que quisiera, porque lo que fuera lo recibiría gustoso.

-Edward… - el ronroneo de su voz me hizo abrir los ojos, mientras sus manos abrían mi camisa – dímelo de nuevo – a horcajadas sobre mí, su lengua suave y húmeda lamio mi oreja y mordisqueo el lóbulo, me estremecí.

-Te… - jadee al sentir sus manos recorrer mi pecho – amo… - metí mis manos bajo su blusa buscando su piel, nos estremecimos ambos cuando mis manos llegaron a sus costillas, abarcando su contorno, bajando por la curva de su cintura estrecha, hasta tomar sus caderas… ambos jadeamos cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron… Ella tomo mi boca mordiendo mi labio suavemente y eso me volvió loco y la apreté más contra mi cuerpo… con dolor debía parar si ella no quería más, porque ya estaba llegando al punto de perder la cordura. –Bella… - susurre mientras ella se perdía en mi cuello y se retorcía sobre mí – me vuelves loco – mordisquee su clavícula, me moría de ganas por sentir su piel, y hundirme en su calidez, por tomarla y hacerla mía. Se volvió a mi boca parando sus movimientos y sus besos solo mirándome, si ella me dejaba así no saldría de la ducha en horas…

-Hazme el amor – susurro, tome su boca con fuerza, mientras la alzaba y se enlazaba en mi cintura con sus largas piernas. La seguí besando y ella bajo de mí, tomando mi mano, la abrace por la espalda y la guie hasta mi dormitorio una vez en el umbral, la gire para volver a besarla, amando su calidez… - te… deseo Edward – termino de sacar mi camisa que cayó al suelo.

-No sabes cuándo te deseo – tome su blusa sacándola por sobre su cabeza – Isabella… mi Bella – la alce para acostarla suavemente en la cama, pasando las yemas de mis dedos por el contorno de sus senos, la mire cuando corrí una de las copas de su sostén, sus ojos estaban más oscuros y brillantes, su boca estaba tan roja - me encanta este color en tu piel – libere su rosado pezón, me lamí los labios antes de tomarlo en mi boca, tan duro y tan suave, busque su otro pezón lamiendo nuevamente, mojándolo… sus jadeos y la forma en que sus vellos se erizaban con mi toque me ponían cada vez más duro, más expectante por tenerla para mí. Solté su sujetador liberando esos hermosos pechos, lamí toda la piel que encontré, mientras ella jugueteaba con mi pelo, tironeando… - Eres adorable, una diosa, mi diosa…– cuando llegue a su ombligo, me incorpore mirándola, toda dispuesta para mí, me acerque a su rostro, delinee con mi nariz su mandíbula, me hundí en su cuello, aspire el aroma de sus pechos, me llene de ella… de la mujer que amo, porque por primera vez haría el amor.

::::::::::::::O::::::::::::

¡Wow!

Espero miles de comentarios

Un beso

Axavenus


	31. Plenitud

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 31 – Plenitud <strong>

**BPOV**

Nada… nada… nada, de lo que alguna vez sentí como placer se comprara a lo que se siente al roce de la nariz de Edward por mi cuerpo, al calor de su aliento que hace que todo mi piel vibre, la adoración con la que me mira y la suavidad con la que me toca… es tanto y tan abrumador, porque siento que me ama con cada caricia y mi cuerpo responde con la misma intensidad… mi espalda se arqueo al sentir sus dientes en mi cadera y luego la textura de su lengua mojando, dejando rastros de su saliva en mi piel – oohhh Edward – levante mis manos sobre mi cabeza, dejándome llevar tome el respaldo de la cama, tiritando al mirar como tomó mis piernas y deslizaba mis pantalones por ellas, sin dejar de mirarme, sin perder la conexión de nuestras miradas…

-No me cansare nunca de mirarte... de adorarte – sus manos abarcaron mis piernas acercándolas a su boca – tu aroma es exquisito Bella – hundí mí cabeza en la almohada, apretando más mis manos en el respaldo cuando su lengua deja trazos húmedos por mis muslos…

-Edward – levante la cabeza para mirarlo – déjame… -jadee – tocarte – su hermosa sonrisa torcida apareció y me deleite cuando se perdió entre mis piernas – Eddd…waaarrd – grité cuando sentí su lengua sobre mi tanga - si sigues… haciendo… eso – subió lentamente hasta llegar a mi boca y besarme con tanta pasión, enrede mis piernas entre sus caderas y solté la cabecera para tocar su espalda, bajando tomando sus nalgas apretadas aún por su pantalón. Pase mis manos por su abdomen hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón – déjame desnudarte.

-Te amo preciosa - ¡Sí! Edward me ama y mi alma vibraba cada vez que él lo decía. Empuje su pecho mientras nos besábamos para que quedara de espaldas. A gatas me puse sobre él besándolo, tocando su pecho, pasando mis uñas por sobre su piel, lamiendo… deleitándome en sus expresiones, tan hermoso, tan jodidamente cincelado a la perfección, estaba tan excitada, lo necesitaba y estaba segura que él, tenía mi misma urgencia, de conocerme y de explorarnos.

-Te amo Edward – mi mano se posó en su duro miembro prisionero de sus pantalones y apreté levemente haciendo que jadeara mucho más fuerte, y se volviera mucho más dura su excitación, abrí el cierre bajando lentamente sus pantalones, arañando sus piernas, mordiéndome los labios al mirarlo – eres hermoso – cuando llegue a sus pies, comencé a sacar sus zapatos y el desesperado pataleo con ellos hasta que los soltó – nos reímos al sentir que caían de la cama

-Isabella… - adoraba el tono ronco de su voz pronunciando mi nombre – te amo tanto – felinamente avance hacia él y tome la cintura de su bóxer jalando hacía abajo, sin dejar de mirar sus preciosas esmeraldas, sólo baje la vista cuando su miembro duro y palpitante salto libre, fue ahí cuando Edward me tomo con fuerza besándome fuerte, dejándome en la cama sin soltar mi cintura, bajando hacia mis duros pechos volviéndome loca al sentir su lengua. Sus manos siguieron su recorrido metiéndose en mi tanga hasta llegar a mi hendidura, sintiendo milímetro a milímetro como se habría paso entre mis pliegues – estas… tan mojada… amor – susurro en mi hombro.

-Tómame Edward… ámame – cerré los ojos perdida por mi propias palabras… amo a Edward y eso inundaba todos mis espacios…

-Mírame Bella… quiero que me mires mientras te hago el amor – Yo obedecí a su ronca voz, sintiendo la sensual corriente eléctrica entre los dos cuando su miembro rosaba mí mojada entrada… alce mis caderas, deseosa de él – ¡oohhhh!

-Mmmm… - ahogue mi jadeo en su boca pasando mis manos por su piel, sintiendo como se erizaba junto a la mía al entrar, llenándome… - te amo… - seguimos moviéndonos rítmicamente, tan perfectos, su cuerpo tomando el mío, yo entregándome, amándolo con cada fibra de mi ser…

-Te amo Bella – jadeo entre mis pechos, acelerando sus embestidas – eres tan….mmmm… estrecha… tan exquisita – podía sentir la longitud de su miembro en todo mi interior – se siente exquisito - entrando y saliendo – eres mía Bella… mía… - tomo mis caderas acelerando dando aún más placer.

-¡Te amo… Edward! –grité y me deje llevar… dejando que cada célula, cada centímetro de mí gritará y le demostrara cuanto lo amo…

-Te… amo Bella – con una última embestida fuerte y ambos nos envolvimos en la epifanía del amor y el placer, era tan consciente de su cuerpo, estaba tan fundido al mío que las ondulaciones de su liberación terminaron de descargar miles de luces en mi alma - Eres gloriosa Bella… - acaricio mi rostro sin separarnos y con la respiración entrecortada sintiéndonos uno, alce mi mano para pasarla por sus labios rojos de tantos besos.

-Esto fue maravilloso – susurre y sonreía al sentir sus besos en mis parpados y en mi boca.

-Me quedaría así para siempre… - su mano recorrió mi costado y beso mi boca suavemente, yo seguía mirándolo embelesada por sus gestos y sus palabras.

-Pienso lo mismo, calzamos tan bien… - Edward se removió saliendo de mi lentamente, atrayéndome a su pecho de alabastro que bese antes de descansar mi cabeza para escuchar el golpeteo de su corazón.

Me removí inquieta por el cosquilleo, suspire cubriéndome los ojos… me gire ahogando un bostezo. Abrí los ojos al sentir la húmeda lengua de Edward juguetear con mi pezón derecho.

-Buenos días – le dije alzando mi mano para tocar su suave pelo más revuelto que lo habitual, se empino para besarme.

-Buenos días amor – sus labios recorrieron los míos suavemente – te amo – susurro.

-También te amo – quería tocarlo, asegurarme que no era un sueño, lo sentía todo tan onírico, tan irreal.

-¿Quieres ducharte conmigo? – me pregunto hundido en mi cuello, por lo que su aliento me provoco cosquillas.

-Aportando para salvar al planeta – me reí cuando levanto la cabeza con una expresión divertida - ¿o tiene otras intenciones Sr. Cullen?

-Algunas… - se levantó en dirección al baño y me di cuenta que estaba con un pantalón de pijama, me senté en la cama subiendo las sabanas para cubrirme, mire a mi alrededor, recién percatándome que era otra habitación no la anterior donde había estado antes… – ven preciosa, tengo lista la ducha – su sonrisa exquisita apreció y me volví a derretir por él.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de cuarto? – le pregunte entrando al baño dejando caer la sabana a mis pies.

-Por cosas sin importancia, y lo hice hace meses – Edward entro a la ducha tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a entrar.

Nos duchamos mutuamente, acariciándonos y besándonos, disfrutando tanto el uno del otro. Como si toda la vida hiciéramos esto, todo tan natural, tan correcto.

-¿Qué hora es? – le pregunte a Edward calzándome mis zapatos

-Cerca de las diez de la mañana – levante la cabeza asustada, Edward me miro preocupado - ¿pasa algo?

-¿Noah? – me agite preocupada, no me acorde de él hasta ahora, Edward sonrío acercándose cuando me puse de pie para ir a verlo.

-Está bien, anoche lo fui a ver y dormía plácidamente, no despertó hasta las siete de la mañana y ahí le di su leche – acaricio mi pelo húmedo – no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Me encanta esta faceta de papá sexy – sonreí empinándome para alcanzar su boca – voy a verlo ahora.

Respiré profundo cuando salí del dormitorio, avance hasta abrir la puerta del dormitorio de Noah, que estaba despierto moviendo sus manitos y piernas.

-Eres un bebé muy bueno – el volteo su cabecita en mi dirección sonriendo sin dientes – eres tan hermoso Noah – ¿me dejas darte un besito? – me incline en la cuna besando su suave mejilla.

-Bella… - me levante esperando que Edward se acerque. Tomo mis manos llevándolas a su boca besándolas – He cometido muchos errores – me sorprendí y tense por sus palabras, ¿fue un error estar juntos? – pero amarte no es uno de ellos, hice las cosas mal y tome malas decisiones… - sentí cuando mi corazón recupero su ritmo, levanto mi barbilla para que lo mirara directo a los ojos – pero no quiero volver a hacerlo, mi hijo y tú son lo más importante… -se acercó a mi boca y a milímetros de tocar mis labios - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – entonces me beso…

Mi mente se llenó de la melodía menos romántica para estos momentos y la voz rasposa de Morrissey cantando I Like You… repitiendo una y otra vez

…_¿Por qué crees que voy a dejarte escapar?..._

…_¿Por qué crees que voy a dejarte escapar?..._

Su letra e interpretación era tan adecuada ¿Por qué tendía que dejarlo escapar? Seguí besándolo, transmitiendo mis sentimientos, mis deseos de estar ahí siempre entre sus brazos. Terminamos dándonos pequeños besos y lo mire a los ojos.

-Sí, quiero ser tu novia – me tomo en sus brazos y alzándome giramos riéndonos.

-Te amo Bella… como nunca ame a nadie te amo a ti.

Nos subimos al auto después de verificar la silla de Noah y asegurarnos que no faltara nada en su bolso de muda. Pasaríamos a mi departamento para que pudiera cambiarme e ir a la casa de Emmett y Rose. Todo el camino Edward me llevo de la mano y su pulgar acariciaba suavemente el dorso, cada tanto me volteaba a ver a Noah que se había dormido, al comenzar el recorrido.

-Te prometo que no demoro – acaricie la carita sonrosada de Noah y bese la frente de Edward que se sentó en el living de la casa.

-Te esperamos – los dejé y me fui corriendo a mi closet eligiendo una blusa de gasa holgada, la camiseta de pabilos y unos leggins desgastados y mis sandalias de cuero con piedras incrustadas.

Me estaba cepillando el pelo, cuando Edward toco la puerta que había dejado entreabierta.

-Pasa – me termine de acomodar el peine que él me regalo en el pelo

-Llamo Alice… - me reí mirándome al espejo y ajustando la cintura del blusón – dijo que nos advertía que no llegáramos tarde…

-Ya estoy lista – le estire las manos a Noah y Edward me lo entrego.

-Eres muy rápida, de verdad pensé que te demorarías mucho más.

-Nunca lo hago… - avance a la puerta – vamos, tengo que pasar a comprar el postre todavía.

Pasamos a la heladería por unos potes de helados y unos bizcochos y continuamos nuestro camino hacía la casa de Emmett y Rose, esta quedaba un poco más retirada que la de Alice y Esme que estaban en la misma cuadra. Edward encendió el estéreo, me extrañe al escuchar "You give Somenting" y lo mire.

-¿Qué sucede? – me dijo mientras conducía

-Nada, es la canción… ¿te gusta James Morrison? – negó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa.

…_que me asusta, de acuerdo,  
>esto podría no llegar a nada<br>pero deseo darle una oportunidad,  
>por favor dame algo<br>porque algún día puedo llegar a conocer a mi corazón…_

-No sabía cómo se llamaba el cantante, la canción es buena.

-A mí me encanta – apreté su mano y comencé a cantar junto a James, sonriente.

…_esto podría no llegar a nada__  
><em>_pero deseo darle una oportunidad,__  
><em>_por favor dame algo,__  
><em>_porque tú me das algo__  
><em>_que me asusta, de acuerdo,__  
><em>_esto podría no llegar a nada_

_pero deseo darle una oportunidad,__  
><em>_por favor dame algo,__  
><em>_porque algún día puedo llegar a conocer a mi corazón.__  
><em>_conocer a mi corazón, conocer a mi corazón, conocer a mi corazón…_

-¿Te gusta cantar? Te he escuchado varias veces y lo haces bien.

-Sí, siempre estoy cantando – apreté su mano – tiendo a asociar situaciones de mi vida con canciones – involuntariamente me sonroje cuando sus ojos me traspasaron mirándome divertido – ¿Qué clase de música te gusta a ti?

-Bueno disfruto de la música clásica, pero me gustan muchos grupos ingleses, como Electric Light Orchestra, The Smith, Depeche mode, The Cure, entre otras… - sonrió aun mirando el camino.

-¿Ochentero? – me reí porque encontraba ahora en Edward una nueva similitud - pensé que era una de las pocas. - Él asintió – cuando te dije que tendía a asociar momentos con canciones, hace un rato lo hice

-¿En qué momento? – Edward freno en el semáforo y me miro mientras cambiaba el color.

-Cuando me pediste que fuéramos novios – se acercó y beso suavemente mis labios – pero te reirás si te digo cual

-Dime, prometo no reírme… - volvió a mirar hacia el frente cuando cambio el semáforo y acelero.

-I Like You… - le dije sonrojada, Edward entrecerró los ojos pensativo…

-¿Morrisey? – Yo afirme mordiéndome el labio esperando a que se riera de mí y mis locuras – No te niego que es un poco extraña tu preferencia pero, tiene sentido – sus ojos brillaron cuando freno frente al portón de la casa de Emmett y Rose. - ¿Qué te hizo asociarla? – solté el cinturón de seguridad y lo mire.

-Es simple la respuesta… "¿Por qué crees que voy a dejarte escapar?" – abrí la puerta del auto, sin esperar su respuesta y volviéndome a buscar a Noah para sacarlo de su silla.

Entramos a la casa, yo llevaba a Noah en brazos y Edward las cosas para el postre, Carlisle estaba mirando televisión en el living.

-Hola Carlisle– me acerque y bese su mejilla.

-Hola Bella – tomo a Noah en brazos y comenzó a mecerlo mientras el gorjeaba y movía los bracitos -¿Estas muy hermosa hoy?

-Gracias… - los brazos de Edward me envolvieron la cintura, me fije en Carlisle que arqueaba una ceja pero no comento nada - ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Las chicas están en la cocina, Emmett aún no llega del supermercado donde lo mando Rose hace una hora y Jasper salió a contestar una llamada.

-Ve con las chicas, yo te espero acá – Edward beso mi frente y le sonreí, me deslice en su abrazo y me metí en la cocina.

-¿En que las ayudo? – las tres alzaron la cabeza al escucharme

-Ya está casi todo listo - dijo Rose sonriéndome, me acerque a Esme y esta me abrazo.

-¿Todo bien mi niña?

-Muy bien Esme, todo va muy bien – sonreí porque no sabía aun si era el momento de contarles que tenía novio, pero algo en la mirada de Alice me hizo guardar silencio por ahora.

Para cuando llego Emmett, el almuerzo estaba listo y la mesa preparada para sentarnos y disfrutar del estofado delicioso que preparo Rose. Estaba sentada frente a Edward, ambos nos dábamos miradas llenas de significado, deseaba mucho estar en sus brazos.

Para cuando terminamos el almuerzo fui hasta la cocina a preparar el postre y como era de esperarlo Edward se ofreció a ayudarme dejando a Noah en brazos de Carlisle.

-¿Te diviertes? – me pregunto Edward extendiéndome una copa para que le vierta el helado

-Claro, tú sabes que adoro a tú familia – coloque la copa en la bandeja y me volví a mirarlo, Edward me rodeo en sus brazos y me beso suavemente

-He deseado besarte toda la tarde – me dijo apoyando su frente en la mía - ¿te molestaría que le diga a la familia que eres mi novia?

-Por supuesto que no – acaricie su mejilla – soy tan feliz por ser tu novia que no quiero tener que esconder o disimular que estamos juntos.

-En ese caso vamos – Llevamos el postre y entramos riéndonos al comedor - Familia – Edward se puso de pie cuando todos ya habían terminado – tengo una muy buena noticia que informarles – yo me quede mirándolo sintiendo como la sangre se condensaba en mi cara y la mirada de Alice se clavaba en mí – hoy le he pedido a Isabella que sea mi novia y ella ha aceptado, haciéndome inmensamente feliz - Todos en la mesa se quedaron callados y quietos, sólo siguieron con la mirada a Edward que tomo a Noah desde los brazos de Carlisle y se acercó a mí, tomando mi mano, a lo cual yo sonreí.

-¡Felicitaciones! – Esme se puso de pie al vernos tomados de las manos y nos abrazó dulcemente, acaricio mi mejilla mirándome a los ojos trasmitiéndome tanto amor de madre… Ella es tan buena, y la quiero tanto.

-¿Es verdad Bella? – pregunto Rose, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos

-Sí… - me mordí el labio buscando la mirada de Jasper y este estaba sonriente, fue el segundo en felicitarnos…

-Por fin eres mi hermanita de verdad – Emmett me tomo en sus enormes brazos y desde su hombro vi como Rose salía del comedor. ¿Cuál será su problema?

Tome a Noah de los brazos de su papá y comencé a pasearme por el living dejando a los demás en el comedor, me molesto la actitud de Rosalie, ella es mi amiga pero no puede tener ese tipo de reacciones, ella sabe cuánto me molesta que interfieran con mis decisiones.

-Bella… - me volví a la voz de Alice

-¿También te molesta? Porque si vienes a decirme que debo hacer y que no por favor ahórrate las palabras – Alice sonrió y se acercó más a mí.

-Te conozco Bella Swan – acaricio la mejilla de Noah que se había dormido – sé que no tengo que decirte nada.

-Gracias… - Me senté en el sillón y ella me imito - ¿Por qué Rose se comporta así? Alice levanto la cabeza mirando sobre mi hombro.

-Sólo me preocupo Bella – no me volví a mirarla y la sentí avanzar hasta sentarse frente a nosotras en la mesa de centro – Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes… - refregó sus manos por sus rodillas, dudando.

-Rose, agradezco tu preocupación sinceramente, pero no soy una quinceañera, sé que hay muchas cosas que no conozco de Edward… y muchas de las que conocí directamente de él, en su tiempo tampoco fueron de mi agrado, pero ahora es distinto, él ha cambiado y yo adoro a este nuevo Edward – Rosalie me miro por un momento y se acercó a mí.

-Procura no salir herida de todo esto… Edward es manipulador y por mucho que él diga las cosas que pasaron con Leah te puedo asegurar que él es el causante de todo eso. Porque cuando quiere algo no tiene límites, y no le importa la gente que queda en el camino…

-Rose… no sigas… - Alice la interrumpió

-No, Alice… ya me canse. ¿Quieres saber porque me molesta tanto Edward? ¿Quieres saber lo que él hizo? – se puso de pie y rodeo la mesa, acomodándose su largo pelo rubio, esperando mi respuesta.

-No, Rose… no quiero saber, porque todos tenemos algo que nos atormenta, y cuando él quiera decirlo yo estaré dispuesta a escucharlo – quedo perpleja con mi respuesta.

-¿Lo amas?

-Sí – me di la vuelta con el niño en brazos y entre en el comedor me acerque a Edward quien tomo a Noah y me beso la coronilla, rodee su cintura con mis brazos llenándome de su aroma, mordiéndome las ganas de gritar que tenía. ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

Edward me beso suavemente en el estacionamiento de mi departamento, no queríamos separarnos.

-¿Por qué estás tan pensativa? – acaricio mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, esa suave caricia lleno de mariposas mi estómago y sentí el calor subir por mi vientre.

-No es nada importante – tome sus manos detallando sus largos y níveos dedos - ¿Te veré en la semana? – le di un vistazo entre mis pestañas.

-Todos los días si así lo quieres… - tomo mi rostro y comenzó a besarme otra vez – Mañana podemos almorzar juntos o bien vernos en mi casa… lo que tu prefieras porque por mí no te dejaría salir de mi departamento – sonrió pícaro, mostrándose relajado y más honesto que nunca.

-¿Sientes como si al estar juntos todo calzara? – le pregunte apoyándome en su hombro y el rodeo mi cintura.

-Bella, eres tú la que hace que sea perfecto – Salimos del auto para despedirnos ahí ya que Noah dormía plácidamente en su silla.

-Duerme bien – bese sus labios duros y tibios.

-Descansa mi Bella – Di un paso hacia el elevador y Edward me tiro de vuelta a él, hundiendo su nariz en mi cuello, cerré los ojos de puro placer – Te amo - murmuro contra mi piel.

Me tire de espalda a la cama, cerré los ojos llena de felicidad y placer, por fin las piezas se movían y encajaban.

Me quite la ropa a tirones para darme un baño de tina, estaba con mucha adrenalina y no conseguiría conciliar el sueño, lleve mi iphone porque ya me extrañaba que Alice no me llamara y comenzara con el interrogatorio.

Vertí el jabón de burbujas y las sales minerales mientras la tina se llenaba de agua caliente, me mire al espejo al alcanzar una vela que tenía sobre el estante, percatándome de la pequeña marca en mi cadera, pase los dedos por ella…

Cerré los ojos envolviéndome con el calor del agua, viendo tras mis parpados sus expresiones, la forma exquisita en que su mirada toma ese toque de desleal seducción que me hacía enloquecer.

Abrí los ojos cuando Come Together comenzó a sonar, saque la mano del agua y active el altavoz.

-Si – volví a cerrar los ojos esperando los gritos agitados de Alice

-¿Bella? – me senté en la tina haciendo que el agua se ondulara a mi alrededor - ¿Bella estas ahí?

-¡Jake! – tome la toalla y me envolví saliendo de la tina - ¿Cómo están los tres? – caminando hasta mi dormitorio donde me senté en la cama subiendo las piernas

-Estamos muy bien, la pancita de Melissa está creciendo a velocidad alarmante – me reí con él

-Me alegro que todo esté bien

-¿Qué cuentas tú? – me mordí el labio porque sabía que Jacob, no tenía a Edward entre sus favoritos.

-Estoy muy bien – suspire profundo sonriendo como tonta

-¿Vendrás para las vacaciones?

-Claro iré unos días, Sue es capaz de perseguirme por todo EEUU si no voy – me reí imaginándome el berrinche de mi nana

-Entonces tienes dos motivos.

-¿Dos? – me puse de pie buscando mis cremas

-Sí, para ver a Sue y por mi matrimonio… - me quede de piedra, sabía que estaba comprometido pero igual me pilló de sorpresa

-Claro que estaré ahí – le respondí aun procesando la situación - ¿Cuándo te casas?

- 2 de septiembre, ya tenemos planificado todo y Melissa de verdad es una muy buena mujer

-Eso es en dos meses… Los felicito de verdad, cuenten conmigo.

-Te espero Bella

-Ahí estaré – termine de aplicarme la crema en mis piernas

-Estas invitada con tu novio, ese el arquitecto que me contaste – me puse a reír nerviosa- ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Ya no es mi novio – me mordí el labio ansiosa, como si me pillaran en una travesura – Edward Cullen es mi novio ahora – nada se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, y en el fondo sabía que sería así - ¿Jake? ¿Todavía estas ahí? –

-¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen? ¿El que está casado con Leah?

-Es Edward Cullen, pero hace meses que se divorció de Leah – le conteste perdiendo la paciencia – Soy muy feliz con él Jake.

-Bella…

-Bella nada, yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz. Tú estás armando tu vida, ahora me toca a mí.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Jake, este es mi momento y quiero vivirlo… por primera vez amo a alguien y el corresponde mis sentimientos, no empañes esto que me hace tan feliz.

-¿Amar? ¿Estas segura de amarlo? – suspire

-Con todo mi ser…

**::::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ame este capítulo, me salio del alma, porque de verdad desee tanto como ustedes este momento, y acá esta toda mi imaginación plasmada en los sentimientos de ambos.**

**Quiero aprovechar **


	32. Perfectos

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32 – Perfectos<strong>

**BPOV**

Suspire dejándome llevar por la suave música blue que sonaba en mi cabeza…

Me encontraba en ese estado maravilloso, entre la tierra y el cielo, sintiendo la textura del pasto bajo mis pies, la brisa en mi rostro y el calor delicioso del sol en mi cara, llenándome de vida, de energía como una planta anhelando, empinándose por alcanzar esa luz maravillosa, concentrada en los detalles rojizos detrás de mis parpados… la pequeña carcajada me distrajo, abrí los ojos poniendo mis manos como viseras, girándome para verlos.

Padre e hijo jugando…

Edward tenía entre sus piernas a Noah quien tomaba su juguete y se lo llevaba a la boca y él evitando que lo hiciera le mostraba otro, me apoye en los codos, maravillándome de la belleza de ambos, Noah pequeñito con su cabello cobrizo un tomo más oscuro que su padre, la piel clara pero no tan blanca como la de él… _eso es herencia de ella_, aunque sea muy poco, bueno sus ojos esmeraldas igual de hermosos que los de su padre… él la perfección, su piel, sus labios… su todo, él adonis, mi adonis. Levanto la mirada encontrándose con la mía, dándome esa maldita sonrisa sexy que me hace vibrar.

-¿Eres feliz? – frunció el ceño por mi pregunta, volviendo la atención al pequeño, tomándose el tiempo en responderme.

-Sí… ahora que me lo preguntas y lo analizo, si soy feliz… los tengo a ustedes – gatee por sobre la manta para llegar a su lado y recostar mi cabeza en su pierna, Noah inmediatamente me toco el pelo y yo reí.

-¿Me quieres Noah? – Edward lo levanto sujetando sus bracitos y el comenzó a brincar, soltando pequeñas carcajada.

-Creo que eso es un sí… ¿Quién no te amaría Bella Swan? – me volví para mirarlo - ¿Por qué perdí tanto tiempo Bella? - su mirada se ensombreció de frustración. Yo sabía que esa molestia era hacia el mismo.

-Es el tiempo justo Edward… - me incorpore sentándome a lo indio a su lado, extendiendo los brazos para tomar a Noah que brincaba feliz.

-Nunca se me hubiera imaginado que disfrutaría tanto de un picnic de día domingo en el Central Park – me entrego a Noah… - jamás se me habría ocurrido.

-La vida está llena de estas cosas simples que nos hacen felices… - apoque al pequeño entre mis piernas pasándole unos juguetes - ¿te diste cuenta que le salió un nuevo dientecito?

-¿En serio? – se agacho para ponerse a la altura de Noah - ¿me muestras tus nuevos dientes? – yo me reí fascinada por lo maravilloso que es Edward con su hijo.

-¿Te hacemos feliz? – me pregunto, ladee la cabeza mirándolo fijamente

-Muy feliz… - no termine la frase porque los labios de Edward tomaron los míos.

Después de guardar las cosas nos encaminamos hacia mi auto, mirando a las familias que disfrutaban de este exquisito día, los niños jugando con sus perros, gente leyendo recostada en la sombra de un árbol, jóvenes corriendo detrás de una pelota, todo un hervidero de vida y tranquilidad…

-¿Qué raza de perros te gustan? – me pregunto Edward mientras manejaba en dirección a su departamento.

-La verdad, que prefiero a los gatos, pero si eligiera un perro creo que estaría entre un labrador y un dálmata ¿Por qué me preguntas?

-Pensaba en una mascota para Noah… - Sonreí – la verdad es que no sé mucho de animales – admitió pasando su mano por su revuelto cabello – Era Emmett el que tenía mascotas.

-Podrías decirle a él que te asesore con respecto a que raza.

-Tienes razón – nos quedamos en silencio, pero podía sentir su mirada en mí, como si quisiera decirme algo, o esperando algún tipo de reacción, le devolví la mirada entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué estas planeando Edward Cullen?

-Ya lo sabrás… - entre al estacionamiento del edificio, dejando pasar su comentario, porque no picaría mi curiosidad, por lo menos ahora no.

Juntos bañamos a Noah quien es tan feliz en el agua, mientras Edward terminaba de secarlo y ponerle su pijama, yo le preparaba su biberón en la cocina.

_-¡No te das cuenta Bella que lo único que está buscando es un sustituto de madre para su hijo! – Me grito en la cara Rosalie - ¿No lo ves? _

_-¡Cállate Rosalie! – Me puse de pie y la encare, viendo lo vidrioso de sus ojos y el dolor y la rabia que sentía - ¡¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡¿No te has preguntado acaso si es lo que yo quiero? _

_-¡Eres tan ilusa! – _

_-¡Los amo Rose! ¡Amo a Edward y a Noah! – Las lágrimas de impotencia se resbalaban por mis mejillas - ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_-¿Por qué te quiero amiga? – Levante la vista para verla ponerse de pie y caminar hacia mí – Es el momento que sepas muchas cosas, ahora que estas a tiempo… - negué limpiándome las lagrimas _

_-¿Qué ganas con todo esto? – la mire a los ojos buscando algo que me indicara que mierda se propone, porque no me deja ser feliz._

_-Ella era mi mejor amiga – seguí negando no la quería escuchar – más que eso era casi mi hermana, era hija de la nana… Mary prácticamente nos crio juntas…_

_-Rose… por favor… - ella tomo mi mano _

_-Charlotte… él la ilusiono, logro que se enamorara, le prometió la vida entera pero al final la destruyo Bella… no quiero verte así a ti – me levante, dejándola ahí con su veneno, corrí al estacionamiento y me metí a mi auto, no quería que ella sembrara nada de eso en mí…_

-¿Qué piensas? – Me pregunto Edward de pie en el umbral - te ves tan concentrada y triste…

-Estupideces - _¿Vas a dejar que las palabras de Rosalie arruinen tu felicidad? – _Voy a darle la leche a mi pequeño – avance unos pasos y Edward me rodeo la cintura.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que pasa? – lo mire fijamente, si quería que las cosas funcionaran había que sacar los esqueletos del armario…

-Lo hare, pero si tú estás dispuesto a darme respuestas… - se tensó a mi lado y me soltó. No quise mirarlo para ver su cara de desconcierto, quizás la única forma es enfrentar y saber de él que sucedió con esa tal Charlotte…

Deje a Noah durmiendo en su cuna, acaricie su mejilla como tantas veces en estos dos meses desde que Edward y yo somos novios, si bien oficialmente no vivimos juntos, son muchas las noches en la semana que no soy capaz de dejarlos… ni ellos dejarme ir. Volví a la cocina para preparar la cena, sorprendiéndome a ver a Edward, revolver la ensalada y tener todo listo en la isla de la cocina.

Cuando me vio entrar, sonrío y me indico que me sentara, en silencio obedecí, buscando la forma de llegar a lo que quería saber. Me tendió un plato con pechuga de pollo adobada y un poco de vino en la copa.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – me pregunto antes de tomar de su copa. Tome los cubiertos para hacer tiempo, cortando un trozo de pechuga y llevándomelo a la boca – Dime amor, ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Hace unas semanas hable con Rosalie – lo mire buscando algún resquicio de que eso lo alertara, pero no vi nada – bueno, ella hablo más que nada… - deje los cubiertos sobre el plato – ella no está de acuerdo con nuestra relación.

-¿Eso es lo que te inquieta? ¿Necesitas la aprobación de Rosalie para estar tranquila? – molesto me miro dejando de comer.

-No, pero desde un principio se opuso a lo nuestro, ella fue a casa de Alice solamente a hablar conmigo…

-Bella… es simple, tú tomas tus propias decisiones, no necesitas de nadie más… ¿Me amas? ¿Quieres estar conmigo? Si eso es lo que quieres es suficiente – Tome valor y me prepare para las dos alternativas que tenía, que él me digiera la verdad, o simplemente no lo hiciera.

-¿Quién es Charlotte? – tocio ahogándose con el vino, solo me quede mirándolo viendo sus reacciones

-¿Rosalie te conto de Charlotte? – su mirada furiosa, me dejo ver que había mucho más que una simple historia de Edward con ella - ¿en qué demonios pensaba?

-mmm… creo que dijo algo así "Te destruirá como lo hizo con ella"…. – Edward se quedó mirándome pero sus ojos rugían de rabia

-¿Qué te conto Rosalie? – apretó la mandíbula -

-Solo eso, porque me fui, no quise seguir escuchándola – frunció el ceño mirándome, evaluando lo que le decía – No quise saber más porque quería saberlo de tú boca.

-Bella… - se llevó las manos a la cara refregándose frustrado, se puso de pie y yo espere paciente a que me digiera algo, después de varios minutos de paseos, se sentó frente a mí, me tomo las manos – Esta historia tiene dos versiones…

-Lo sé, pero me interesa la que tú me vas a decir… - bajo la mirada, acariciando mi mano levemente con su pulgar.

-Mi familia con la familia Hale, siempre fueron unidas, bueno el padre de Jasper y Rosalie… - me miro esbozando una sonrisa irónica – porque tú conoces como es Didyme – asentí, presa de una emoción nueva, Edward estaba confiando en mí – Charlotte era la hija de la empleada de los Hale, ellos se criaron juntos prácticamente… - soltó mi mano y se comenzó a pasear nuevamente – Ella y yo tuvimos una especie de noviazgo adolescente por un verano… Nunca fue más que eso, pero ella se empeñaba en estar junto a mí, me llamaba a diario, iba a mi casa, se metía a mi cuarto… Hasta llego a decirle a todos que éramos novios cuando no era verdad… me sentí libre cuando llego el momento de partir a la universidad, porque ella se quedaba acá con su maldito acoso y yo partía a Harvard con una idea fija, ser el mejor.

-¿Y donde esta lo grave del asunto? – le pregunte, porque no le encontraba sentido a la acusación de Rosalie, si era Charlotte quien prácticamente lo acosaba.

-En las "promesas" que supuestamente yo le hice… - agacho la cabeza sin mirarme – cada vez que volvía a casa, ella estaba ahí, no te niego Bella, me acosté con ella, tuve sexo con ella, pero jamás le prometí nada. Mis estudios siempre fueron primero, tenía ambiciones y metas que cumplir… pero también era egoísta y no lo voy a negar… - levante una ceja, aun esperando – Ella le dijo a Rosalie y a todos que yo le prometí una vida juntos, estaba emocionada, tenía muchos planes para cuando yo me graduara y estaríamos juntos, de eso me entere mucho después de que todo pasara – él se sentó frente a mí nuevamente – en la universidad conocí un nuevo mundo, nueva gente, muchas mujeres, no me iba a quedar con una niñita obsesiva y que no me provocaba nada…

-¿Tu familia sabía lo que pasaba? – él asintió

-Ella prácticamente tenía el vestido de novia listo, cuando postule a la beca para ir a Oxford. Ese verano fue un caos porque mi madre tenía reservaciones y varias cosas preparadas para cuando llegue a casa, todos esperaban que diera la noticia, yo no entendía que mierda pasaba. Hasta que Charlotte apareció con un anillo de compromiso que supuestamente yo se lo había dado… Me moleste con todos y sobretodo con ella… discutimos mucho, ella lloró y buscaba consuelo en Rosalie – se refregó la cara-

-¿Todos le creían a ella?

-Creo que sólo Rosalie, por que los demás ya notaban que era extraño que yo quisiera casarme antes de empezar una carrera. Alice me apoyo y también estuvo enojada con Rosalie por eso, porque ella creía ciegamente en lo que Charlotte le decía.

-¿Qué paso después? - le pregunte devolviendo la caricia en su mano.

-Me fui a Inglaterra, tenía una beca para Oxford y hasta el último día ella intento meterse en mi cama… pero yo estaba harto de todo su show – comenzó a acariciar mis dedos - ¿Sabías que no fui invitado al matrimonio de Emmett?

-¿En serio?

-Rosalie no quería verme… a partir de ese momento me distancie de todos. Lo peor fue cuando estaba en Inglaterra un mes después de la boda, que Charlotte apareció en mi departamento – me erguí para verlo – no sé quién o como consiguió mi dirección pero ahí apareció.

-¿y? – me mordí el labio esperando a que continuara…

-Yo estaba con otra mujer, no recuerdo quien… - bajo la mirada – Charlotte se paró en medio de la sala, le grito a la chica, tuve que sujetarla para que no se lanzara sobre ella– contuve el aliento por eso – comenzó a gritar trastornada – rabia crispo sus hermosas facciones – miles de cosas, me acusaba de no cumplir, cosas que nunca en mi vida le prometí… al final salió del departamento dejando sus bolsos… - me acerque a él porque sentía que algo de eso no era bueno – No volvió, después de eso nunca más supe de ella, ni la volví a ver…

-¿Qué le paso? – susurre, tomándole las manos

- No lo sé, Rosalie nunca me dijo nada más, apenas me habla… y si lo hace creo que es por Emmett.

…

Termine de guardar el último sweater que tenía en el closet de Edward en mi maleta para cerrarla. Mire a Carmen quien estaba en la misma labor pero guardando las cosas de Edward.

-¿Esta emocionada por el viaje? – me pregunto, cerrando la maleta de Edward.

-Sí, la verdad es que extraño a mi nana y a Jake, que es mi mejor amigo, además tengo que aprovechar que Edward quiera viajar conmigo para el matrimonio.

-Usted es muy buena Srta. Bella y es normal que el señor quiera estar donde usted este - me sonroje por sus palabras ya que ella siempre era muy silenciosa y discreta.

Llevamos las maletas al pasillo, sólo esperábamos a Edward para que se cambiara y nos fuéramos a Seattle. Me extraño que estuviera retrasado, pero con su trabajo nunca se sabe.

-Las cosas de Noah están listas Srta. Bella – Negué frustrada…

-Kate, Bella… sólo Bella – tome de sus brazos a Noah para llevarlo al living ahí esperar a Edward. Senté a Noah en su silla saltarina mientras le pasaba juguetes. A la media hora apareció Edward sonriente, besándome fuertemente, y alzándome para levantarme del suelo.

-¿Qué sucede? – me reí por su ímpetu

-Te amo y estar contigo me hace tremendamente feliz… mi mundo es perfecto a tu lado – esta vez lo bese yo.

-¿Dónde estabas? Tenemos que irnos al aeropuerto.

-Pensando en el futuro… - me volvió a besar y tomo en brazos a Noah que gorjeaba estirando sus manitos en dirección a él – ahora vamos... – se volvió a mí - ¿si es que aun quieres ir? – sus ojos brillaron expectantes.

-¡Claro que sí!… mi nana nos está esperando en casa y muere de ganas de conocerlos.

Nos subimos al avión, estaba nerviosa porque esto era un paso más en nuestra relación y me hacía inmensamente feliz, una vez que estuvimos en el aire, solté el cinturón y me apoye en su pecho, relajándome con su aroma y su acompasado corazón.

Desde nuestro primer encuentro, de la maravillosa forma en que nos amamos y las miles de maneras de decirnos los te amo, hemos afianzado tanto nuestra relación, todo es tan fácil y llevadero con Edward. Cada día que pasa lo amo mucho más y Noah es la perfección en nuestra relación, ambos nos complementamos.

Noah es la extensión del amor que siento, tenemos mucho apego, disfruto el tiempo en familia que tenemos, si en familia porque eso es lo que somos, aunque no hay una etiqueta, amo a mis dos hombres y por ellos daría todo.

_-Es incómodo – Edward dejo de acariciar mi espalda desnuda y yo levante la cabeza de su pecho_

_-¿Qué es incómodo amor? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Fui muy brusco? – sus ojos estaban cautelosos._

_-Estoy bien, no tengo reclamos – le dije coqueta recordando todo lo que habíamos hecho en las últimas horas – te digo que es incómodo, tener que despedirnos por horas y al final siempre me convences para quedarme – _

_-Es que no quiero que te vayas, adoro tenerte en mis brazos, hacerte el amor y despertarte todas las mañanas… - me acomode más en su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón._

_-También a mí me encanta despertar en tus brazos – bese su pecho – pero en la mañana me voy y me llevo la ropa sucia que tengo en tú closet._

_-Carmen ya se ocupó de eso Bella – comento riéndose y yo bufe, por todas las veces que le he dicho a Carmen que no se preocupe de mis cosas – creo que ella tampoco quiere que te vayas… - ambos nos reímos esta vez_

_-Entonces tendré que dejar la ropa acá para tener que cambiarme – clave suavemente mi dedo en su estómago – porque de seguro no me dejaras ir en toda la semana._

_-Estas en lo cierto – se acomodó a mi lado girándose, para quedar a mi altura – ahora tenemos mucho que disfrutar – se apodero de mi boca subiéndome a su pecho donde sus manos avariciosas acariciaron mis costados… _

Abrí la puerta de la mi casa con Noah en mis brazos, detrás mío Edward con las maletas.

No cabía en mi de felicidad, porque ellos se mezclaban con mi vida, con lugares y personas maravillosas que son fundamentales, es la unión de mi presente y mi pasado.

-¡Niños Bienvenidos! – grito Sue secándose las manos y mirándonos fascinada.

-¡Nana! - me adelante y la rodee con un brazo

-¿Qué hermoso bebé? ¿Cómo se llama esta preciosura? – Noah la miro y frunció el ceño hasta que Sue extendió los brazos hacia él y sonrió.

-Su nombre es Noah – me volví a Edward que se había quedado atrás y le extendí la mano que él tomo sonriendo – Nana, te presento a Edward Cullen, mi novio – los ojos de Sue brillaron.

-Un gusto Señora – Edward se acercó y la beso en la mejilla – es un gusto – mi nana se enrojeció y yo reí por eso.

-Ah, mi niño, dígame Sue… si al final somos como familia – Edward sonrió divertido – Así que nada de señora, o es Sue o Nana, porque así me llama mi princesa – Extendió la mano y me acaricio la mejilla.

-Entonces será Sue – mi nana asintió mirando nuevamente a Noah – Bueno vamos a la cocina, tengo lista la cena.

Disfrutamos de una rica cena, encantados por como Sue y Noah se llevaban tan bien, ella estaba embobada con el pequeño que de verdad es un amor.

Al finalizar las dos subimos a preparar mi habitación donde dormiríamos Edward y yo, abrí la puerta fijándome en la cuna que estaba dispuesta donde antes tenía mi tocador.

-Es tremendamente guapo... – susurro mientras abría la maleta de Noah y sacaba la ropita de dormir

-Lo es- me mordí el labio – y lo amo con todo mi ser, a él y al bebé.

-Se te nota hija – me tomo la mano para sentarnos en la orilla de la cama – te ves radiante, nunca antes te había visto así – acomodo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja – Estoy tan feliz por ti mi pequeña.

-Soy feliz – me recargue en su hombro…

-Parece que después de tanto les toca ser felices. Mira a Jake, formando una familia y él también se ve tan feliz.

-Sí, me alegro por él, merece todo esto.

-Yo me alegro por ti mi princesa, porque al fin las ventanas se abren, para que entre el sol en tu vida.

Mire a Edward desde el espejo mientras se duchaba, el reflejo de su anatomía perfecta, su ancha y musculosa espalda, sus apretados glúteos, sus fuertes y exquisitas piernas, tan alto, tan jodidamente hermoso, a eso sumarle el agua jabonosa cayendo sobre su blanca piel, no me resistí y llamada como por imán solté mi bata de seda dejando que se deslizara como el agua de mi cuerpo, abrí la puerta del shower door, tomándolo por sorpresa abrazando su cintura.

-¿Bella? – se giró mirándome divertido

-Mmmmm – me entretuve tocando sus pectorales, levante la mirada para ver como la de él se oscurecía con mis caricias – eres bello – lamí su tetilla y gemí sintiendo el contraste de su piel y el agua tibia, mis manos fueron más ambiciosas y abarcaron tanta piel como podían, Edward me miraba y sentí el cambio de su respiración, hasta que llegue a mi parte favorita, apreté su pene suavemente…

-Bella… - comencé a mover mi mano rítmicamente, masturbándolo, deleitándome en sus expresiones, sin dejar de mirarnos – Me encanta cuando tomas la iniciativa – jadeo - te deseo amor – dijo con voz ronca y tan jodidamente sensual. Me tomo por la cintura y yo envolví con mis piernas su cuerpo, busco mi boca y nos besamos frenéticamente, tocándonos, amándonos.

-Edward te necesito – ronronee antes de mordisquearle el hombro, el rugido exquisito me hizo temblar para cuando entro en mi firme y fuerte deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás justo cuando Edward apoyo mi espalda en los azulejos de la pared, haciendo que la penetración sea mucho más rápida y rítmica… ¡demasiado buena!

-Eres deliciosa Bella… eres mía, sólo mía… - mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda cuando apretó mis nalgas, volviéndose más violento, mas erótico y caliente.

-Ssssooo-lo tuyaaaa – me estremecí por el poder del orgasmo que crispo cada poro de mi piel, en el estremecimiento Edward salió por completo de mi interior sin soltar mi cintura - ¿Edward que…? – no termine la pregunta cuando me dio vuelta tomando mis manos para apoyarlas sobre mi cabeza y penetrarme de esa forma, sintiendo toda su longitud calzar a la perfección, al final llegando al calor de un nuevo orgasmo, sintiendo como las estrellas comenzaban explotaban en mí, arqueé la espalda para apoyarme en su pecho

-Ohhh Bella eres exquisita, tan húmeda… - soltó mis manos para acariciar mis pechos y presionar mis pezones, lo que me hizo subirme a la espiral de placer y explotar en un maravilloso y monumental orgasmo al que él a los minutos me siguió.

Con nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y mis piernas temblando nos terminamos de bañar. Edward me miraba acostado en la cama, mientras terminaba de aplicarme la crema en las piernas.

-Soy un maldito afortunado – me dijo cuando finalmente después de revisar que Noah durmiera bien me acostaba a su lado – por estar a tu lado y porque seas mi mujer. – Me estremecí con sus palabras

-Más afortunada soy yo – me acomode en su pecho, que era mi lugar favorito para dormir – estoy enamorada de ustedes dos… - ambos nos reímos bajito.

-¿Le guste a tu nana? – pregunto y me erguí para mirarlo.

-Sí, te encontró guapo – se rio suavemente, me volví a acomodar – No te extrañes si te trata como un rey desde ahora… - le susurre agotada por el viaje y por los orgasmos maravillosos que tuve.

-Duerme Isabella – acaricio mi pelo húmedo – Eres mi vida, tú y Noah son mi mundo perfecto.

**:::::::::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ahhh me encanto escribir este capítulo es tan tierno, y como se titula "Perfecto", Edward es un amor…**

**Un beso y un abrazo**

**Axavenus**


	33. Trazando el Futuro

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

**Capítulo 33 – Trazando el Futuro**

**EPOV**

-Ya viene mi niña – dijo Sue bajando las escaleras, mientras nosotros esperábamos con Noah a que bajen e irnos al tan famoso matrimonio de Black – Se ve preciosa – me susurro alisando una arruga inexistente de su falda.

-¿Cree usted que Noah estará bien con la niñera que le recomendaron? – ella me miro con sus ojos sabios y sonrió.

-Edward, estará en muy bien en manos Rachel, ella es una excelente niñera, de todas formas le entregue los números de esos aparatos celulares que usan ustedes – me reí por su expresión y la manera en que movió las manos, de verdad es encantadora y podía entender porque Bella la quiere tanto.

-Ok – me acerque a ella y la abrace – confió en usted – me deleitaba viendo como al acercarme ella enrojecía.

-¡Me voy a poner celosa! – ambos nos volvimos a mirar a Bella que bajaba la escalera, con un hermoso vestido gris ajustado y con detalles de encajes - ¿Qué tal? – dio un giro sonriendo, me acerque dos pasos para tomar su cintura.

-Estas gloriosa mi amor – bese suavemente sus labios.

-Tú también te ves bien, seré la envidia de la fiesta – nos reímos.

-Vamos que se nos hace tarde- dijo Sue consultando su reloj- despídanse de ese angelito y vámonos.

Trate de disimular mi malestar al ver a Bella, tan emocionada por que vería a Jacob, no podía evitar pensar en el tiempo que ellos estuvieron juntos y ese cariño irracional que ella le tiene a pesar que él le hiciera tanto daño. Porque por mucho que ella este en mi vida ahora y sea mi mujer, no borra el pasado entre ellos y lo que vivieron.

Tome su mano, buscando su calor, y con el fin de sentirla mía todo el tiempo, porque juro por mi hijo que no la soltare…

Llegamos a una propiedad enorme, con grandes arcos de ladrillo en su exterior, en el centro de los arcos estaba decorado con flores y esas cosas típicas de los matrimonios.

-¡Wow! – exclamó Bella cuando bajamos por las escaleras laterales hacia el enorme jardín que donde se había habilitado el altar y las sillas para los invitados - ¡Esto es hermoso! – sus ojos brillaban mirando la decoración, ¿Cuánto desearía Bella algo así para ella? Me pregunte al ver lo animada y fascinada que parecía.

-¡Ahí está el novio! – Gritó Sue soltándose de mi brazo que caballerosamente le había ofrecido. Sentí a Bella deslizarse de mi agarre pero alcance a tomar su brazo delicadamente.

-Vamos los dos – le susurre al oído cuando ella se tensó por mi gesto – compláceme – Bella me miro a los ojos un segundo y asintió, por lo cual rodee su cintura con un brazo y nos dirigimos hacia donde Black estaba sonriéndole a Sue, al vernos su enorme sonrisa apareció y sentí la agitación de Isabella.

-¡Bella! Estás preciosa – abarco el espacio que quedaba tomando sus manos. _Tranquilo Cullen…_

_-_Jake… te ves genial – Ella lo examino y él se regodeo con su cumplido, por lo que gruñí… _Cálmate Cullen… _

-Cullen – me tendió la mano el maldito perro, la que tome en modo de saludo, consciente de que Bella veía nuestro intercambio y que sentía la presión de mi mano en su cintura.

-Black, felicitaciones - Acerque un poco más a Bella hacía mí.

Los demás invitados comenzaron a llegar y nosotros nos fuimos a sentar esperando que la boda comience. Bella estaba muy callada desde que saludamos a Black, aun sentados tenía sus manos entrelazadas con las mías, pero ella estaba girada hacia Sue que hablaba y hablaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó, nos pusimos de pie, ya estaba molesto porque sentía que Bella me ignoraba a pesar de tener su mano entre las mías, y sentirla a centímetros de mí.

-¿Qué te sucede? – le susurre pegado a su cuello

-¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es tú actitud Edward!– no me dijo más por lo que fruncí el ceño, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, hacia una hermosa chica de pelo cobrizo que avanzaba hacia el altar – Se ve hermosa – dijo Bella- me encanta como luce su vestido con su pancita- me fije en la chica y efectivamente ella estaba embarazada.

Durante la ceremonia, recordé toda la parafernalia de mi boda con Leah, la sensación de cargar una enorme piedra, el sentimiento de que cometía el peor error de mi vida, ahora después de varios meses de divorcio puedo afirmar que fue un error tremendo. ¿Sería un error con Isabella? Claro que no, ella es perfecta una mujer leal, cariñosa, llena de amor y de vida… me permití viéndola caminar hacia mí, vestida de blanco preciosa y sus mejillas sonrojadas llenas de su mágica belleza… _Isabella Cullen_…

Los votos matrimoniales de Black y su mujer, emocionaron a Bella, note como una pequeña lagrima se arremolinaba en la comisura de sus ojos… apreté su mano, y rodee su cintura lleno de unos celos tremendos al ver que otro hombre provoca sentimientos tan profundos en ella… y lo peor de todo que ese hombre, fue parte de su vida, y lamentablemente lo sigue siendo.

-Edward, me está doliendo – no entendí al principio su queja – la cintura Edward, me estas apretando – solté mi agarre levemente - ¿Dejaras de compórtate como un cavernícola? - me pregunto dejándome de pie y encaminándose a saludar a la pareja.

La vi alejarse y mezclarse entre la gente que felicitaba a los recién casados. Me maldije porque ahí quedaba mi juramento, en el temperamento de ella.

-Mi niña es testaruda Edward – Sue tomo asiento y la imite sin reírme – Es una mujer leal.

-Lo sé – claro que lo sabía ella es leal, integra y tremendamente generosa de espíritu – pero nunca entenderé como es capaz de perdonarle todo el daño que ese hombre le hizo – puntualice mirando como ella abrazaba a Black y después a la esposa de este.

-Ella no es rencorosa… nunca podrá albergan en esa alma tan pura sentimientos de odio o rencor por alguien – tomo mi brazo – ¡Vamos a saludar a los recién casados! Al principio me resistí, pero mi mujer estaba ahí y la necesitaba como un sediento al agua.

Caminamos en silencio por el jardín rodeando una fuente de agua hermosa con peces rojos y dorados nadando, Bella se detuvo frente a la fuente.

-¿Qué sucede? – tome su mano que ella se negaba a darme – Bella no continúes ignorándome – la enfrente comenzando a molestarme.

-¿Por qué te comportaste así frente a Jacob? – alzo la ceja izquierda esperando mi respuesta.

-Nunca fue de mi agrado, tú sabes que estoy acá por ti.

-No era necesario que te pusieras así – se giró y comenzó a caminar lentamente – Yo te amo a ti y lo sabes, sabes lo que Jake significa en mi vida, pero a pesar de todo lo que pasamos él y yo – no pude evitar el gruñido y tomarla por la cintura– tu eres todo para mí – la sinceridad de sus ojos me maravillaron.

-Lo sé, pero amor puedes entender que los celos son inevitables, tú lo quieres y yo te quiero solo para mí – ella sonrió fascinada y rodeo mi cuello – Te amo Isabella – me incline para besarla.

-Te amo Edward – susurro pegada a mis labios –aunque seas un ridículo neandertal.

Me senté en la barra a tomar un vaso de whisky, mientras Bella y Sue iban con la novia a ayudarla para irse a su luna de miel… por lo que vi del comportamiento del perro estaba ansioso por marcharse, como si no tuviera la tarea adelantada.

Mire indiferente hacía la gente invitada que disfrutaba de la comida, del baile y los tragos que iban y venían. Volví a darle un sorbo a mi trago apretando la mandíbula porque no era la marca que acostumbraba.

-Cullen – deje el vaso sobre la barra conociendo a la perfección cual sería el tema de conversación.

-Black – me gire para mirarlo.

-Sé que Bella, no tolerará lo que te diré, pero espero que tú seas lo suficiente hombre para cerrar el pico – me reí burlescamente por su idiotez.

-¿Qué mierda quieres? – me puse de pie para quedar a su altura, pero apoye el codo en la barra, relajado esperando su verborrea ridícula.

-Ella te ama… - bajo la cabeza y el tono de su voz – Bella nunca se había enamorado antes, es de ideas fijas y también es tremendamente frágil. No la cagues con ella…

-Jacob… - me enderece sorprendido de verdad por lo que me dijo, no lo esperaba.

-Espera… - levanto una mano y la otra la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón – no se de verdad que es lo que ella ve en ti – sonreí – pero se ve feliz, como nunca antes la había visto y eso termino de confirmarme lo que ella me había dicho – saco la mano del bolsillo y me entrego una medalla con un relicario, que tome en mis manos – Este es el momento de que sea feliz como se merece, y eso está en tus manos. – Abrí el relicario fijándome en la pequeña foto donde aparece mi Bella de unos dos años con un par de trenzas a cada lado.

-Jacob, la hare feliz de eso no dudes – era tan obvia esa promesa porque su felicidad sería la mía siempre.

-Esto me lo entrego Charlie, su padre cuando nos casamos con Bella, sobre esa cadena me hizo jurar que ella sería feliz… - tense la mandíbula porque el hizo de todo menos feliz a Bella - Le falle a Charlie y a Bella… - admitió

-No hay duda de eso Black – sus ojos oscuros relampaguearon por mis palabras pero se contuvo.

-Esa tarea ahora es tu responsabilidad… no te hare jurar porque será tú deber - nos miramos desafiantes por varios segundos, hasta que el bajo la mirada – no pienses que por eso no estaré pendiente, porque un paso en falso Cullen, y te mato – Ahí estaba las amenazas que esperaba desde un principio, guarde la cadena en el bolsillo interior de mi traje.

Sonreí cerrando el tramo que me separaba de Bella, la tome en mis brazos y la bese apasionadamente olvidándome dónde estábamos, como siempre ella gustosa me devolvió la caricia, demostrándome cuan mía era.

Bailamos y disfrutamos el resto de la noche, tenía que reconocerlo, me estaba divirtiendo junto a ella, verla tan alegre llena y plena es gratificante, al ritmo del suave vals nos paseamos por la pista, disfrutando la suave brisa.

-Me alegro por mi amigo – comento pegada a mi pecho – el merece ser feliz y Melissa es todo lo que él siempre ha querido.

-¿Tú tienes lo que quieres? – le pregunte esperando poder darle a ella todo lo que la hiciera feliz.

-Si estas a mi lado, tengo todo – la apreté levemente aspirando su delicado aroma, permitiéndome trazar en mi mente nuestro futuro juntos.

Bella dormía sobre mi pecho, su brillante pelo caía por su espalda y yo no podía dormir, repasando todo este tiempo juntos, lo perfecto que somos los tres.

Esperaba que cuando volviéramos a Nueva York la corredora de propiedades tenga las referencias de casas para poder decidir cuál comprar y proponerle a Bella definitivamente una vida juntos, tenerla el resto de mi vida así durmiendo en mi pecho, y ser completamente una familia.

_-Rosalie – dejo de caminar cuando me escucho – Tenemos que hablar – se volvió en mi dirección sonriendo cínicamente. _

_-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – me miro de pies a cabeza con ese gesto despectivo que sólo tenía reservado para mí y que tanto tiempo no usaba. Tome su brazo impidiendo que se fuera._

_-Sí que tenemos que hablar Rosalie, así que por favor entra a mi coche y daremos una vuelta – Eleazar abrió la puerta del auto y ella me fulmino con la mirada pero entro al auto._

_-¿Qué quieres? – cruzo sus pierna enfundadas en unos jeans de diseñador probablemente._

_-Saber porque le metes cosas en la cabeza a Isabella… - ambos tensamos la mandíbula – Quiero que dejes de entrometerte en nuestra relación._

_-Ella tiene derecho a saber la clase de hombre que eres – su voz estaba teñida de veneno - ¿crees que me iba a quedar tranquila esperando que le destruyas la vida como a Charlotte?_

_-Yo no le destruí nada… hasta cuando sigues con lo mismo Rosalie._

_-No descansare Edward hasta contarle todo a Bella... – me reí en su cara._

_-Ella ya sabe de Charlotte, sabe de su obsesión y de la ceguera que tienes a pesar de todos los años que han pasado._

_-¿Así? ¿Sabe Bella de que por tú culpa Charlotte perdió a tú hijo? – me empine casi sobre ella _

_-¡Ella nunca estuvo esperando un hijo mío!_

_-¡Sigues siendo un maldito egoísta Edward Cullen!… ¡aún lo niegas cuando eso fue lo que llevo a la locura a mi amiga! – me grito apretando los puños-_

_-¡Estoy seguro que no era mío! _

_-¿Y porque estas tan seguro?_

_-¡Porque me acosté con ella dos años antes y nunca más la toque! – Rosalie se quedó callada mirándome fijamente, con el pecho subiendo y bajando agitada._

_-No te creo_

_-No espero que lo hagas –la mire por sobre mi hombro - tampoco me interesa, pero una cosa quiero que tengas claro Rosalie… Bella es la mujer de mi vida, y hare todo lo posible e imposible para estar con ella el resto de mi vida._

El fin de semana fue uno de los mejores de mi vida, disfrutamos como una familia verdadera, amándonos, preocupándonos de Noah, deleitándonos de las cosas simples que con Isabella son maravillosas.

Así como disfrutamos de una tarde en el parque, disfrutamos de hacer la cena para Sue así ella aprovechaba el tiempo de regalonear a mi hijo. Junto a la chimenea revisamos fotografías de la familia de Bella, ella me conto de su padre, las aficiones que tenía por la pesca, como disfrutaban de los juegos que él veía en televisión y como compensaba la falta de su madre.

Dejamos a una sollozante Sue en la puerta de la casa y tomamos el auto que nos llevó al aeropuerto.

-Gracias Edward – acaricie en círculos su mano.

-¿Por qué agradeces Isabella?

-Por querer ser parte de esto, de darte el tiempo por mi familia – bajo la vista hacia nuestras manos – porque aunque no estabas cómodo en el matrimonio te quedaste por mí.

-Isabella… - acaricie su mejilla y acomode el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja – Lo hago porque quiero todo de ti, tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro, adoro todo lo que eres y como llegaste a serlo, me fascino verte en tu mundo porque siempre ha sido mi familia los que nos ha unido, pero ahora es mucho más, y de verdad adoro esto. Además deje tan enamorada a Sue que creo que nos visitara pronto – ambos nos reímos extasiados de felicidad.

-Eso no lo dudes – me contesto cuando dejo de reírse – eres todo un casanova Cullen.

…

Casi una hora después de dejar a Bella en la universidad, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, di un paso en dirección a mi oficina.

-Buenos días Sr. Cullen – me saludo Ángela desde su escritorio

-Buenos Días – entre en la oficina sintiendo como ella se apresuraba detrás mío.

-¿Tienes la agenda de la semana? – saque mi laptop del bolso y me instale en el escritorio, mientras Ángela me servía el café.

-Se la envíe a su correo electrónico – se quedó de pie junto a la silla – Lo más relevante de esta semana es el baile de beneficencia de la UNICEF el viernes. ¿Asistirá? Hay que confirmar la asistencia a más tardar mañana.

-Asistiré – le respondí revisando el correo – confirma dos cupos, iré acompañado

-Por supuesto – respondió – El señor Dimetri Bernardi tiene una cita con usted dentro de 10 minutos.

-Cuando llegue que pase – tome mi BlackBerry y le deje un mensaje a Bella para que me llamara cuando se desocupara.

Ángela se retiró cuando comencé a responder los correos pendientes, al poco rato entro Dimetri con su típico aire de mafioso italiano.

-¡Amigo! – Paso directamente al bar y se sirvió una vaso de coñac para después sentarse frente a mí en mi escritorio – Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, desde que te divorciaste que no hablamos.

-Ya no tengo tiempo para farras Dimetri, ahora soy padre – me recargue en el respaldo del sillón – además tengo más de un motivo para estar en casa.

-¿Así? ¿Quién es la pobre ilusa esta vez? – alzo una ceja mientras bebía y fruncía la boca al tragar - ¿La conozco?

-No la conoces. Tampoco es una ilusa.

-¿Por qué te ha dado por jugar a la familia Edward? – me miro con curiosidad e interés – antes te burlabas de eso y ahora pareces cada vez más deseoso de ser el esposo de alguien – ignore sus palabras y cruce los brazos.

-¿Has hecho lo que te pedí? –

-Toma este es el informe – abrió su maletín y me entrego una carpeta – Charlotte Smith está internada en el Greil Memorial Psychiatric Hospital de Chicago.

-¿Quién mantiene su estadía? – le pregunte sabiendo realmente la respuesta.

-Tu cuñada, Rosalie Cullen – puntualizo dejando el vaso vacío sobre el escritorio.

-¿Tienes copia de su expediente médico? – hojee la carpeta en busca de lo que había pedido.

-Un resumen nada más, porque la tipa de verdad se le va la chaveta. No puedo creer que después de todos estos años aún tengas problemas por culpa de ella – lo mire simpatizando con él, porque obviamente él era mi compañero de juerga en mi adolescencia y conocía de cerca la historia obsesiva de Charlotte.

-Aunque no lo creas así es – cerré la carpeta porque con esto daba por cerrado el capítulo con esta mujer porque ella no será un fantasma en mi relación con Bella – Le pediré a Ángela que tramite pagos mensuales por beneficencia a la institución.

-Eres un jodido generoso – se burló Dimetri carcajeándose abiertamente – ¿el dinero lo arregla todo verdad?

-Así es y no te burles que tú tampoco lo haces mal, la diferencia es que lo despilfarras en antros de mala muerte.

-Te equivocas – me apunto con su dedo índice – lo invierto en placeres. Hablando de placeres ¿te conté que me casare? – deje de leer el informe para mirarlo.

-No

-Bueno estas invitado y tu novia nueva igual, primero haremos una fiesta de compromiso, es el sábado subsiguiente – se ruborizo algo digno de grabar – te llegara una invitación

-Un momento- me puse de pie - ¿Te vas a casar? – el asintió y no pude evitar reírme fuertemente – recién te burlabas de mí ¿Por qué lo vas a hacer?

-Por amor creo… - camine al bar para servirle otra copa y brindar esta sorprendente noticia – Victoria es especial – su nombre algo removió en mi memoria pero no logre visualizar que.

-Entonces felicitaciones viejo amigo, ahí estaré con Bella en tu ceremonia de compromiso – le apreté el hombro jocosamente – ver cómo te pones la soga al cuello, no me lo pierdo por nada.

…

-No me convence – mire alrededor de la sala vacía sin ningún entusiasmo – no es lo que me imaginaba.

-Sr. Cullen, aún tenemos otras alternativas – escuche a la corredora mientras abría el ventanal que daba al jardín donde una enorme piscina gobernaba el terreno.

-Y yo le dije que quería algo seguro para niños – apunte el jardín – esta piscina no tiene rejas ni protecciones de seguridad.

-Eso es fácil…

-No – la interrumpí – quiero una casa donde pueda instalarme y hacer los menores cambios posibles ¿tiene otra alternativa? – la mujer me miro consternada.

-Sí, está a unos veinte minutos de acá.

-Vamos – Salimos de la propiedad hacia mi auto donde Eleazar nos esperaba – espero Leonor que esta sea la última propiedad que visitemos porque fui muy explícito en lo que quería.

-Estoy segura que esta le encantara.

-Lo mismo dijo de las cuatro anteriores – conteste fastidiado tomando mi BlackBerry que vibro en mi bolsillo, la revise y era un mensaje de Alice con el plan de vacaciones que tomaríamos los cuatro y los niños.

-Esta es Sr. Cullen – alce la vista para ver una preciosa casa blanca de estilo victoriano, cuando el auto se detuvo inmediatamente salí de ahí sabiendo que este era el lugar donde formaría mi familia con Bella y en ella viviríamos los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas.

-¿Vemos el interior? – me pregunto la corredora con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Por supuesto – entramos en la estancia. Cada habitación, cada centímetro la hacía más perfecta, cuando revisamos la cocina me imagine a Bella preparando comidas y en ella disfrutaríamos de tantos momentos familiares – Es perfecta – me volví hacia la corredora – Leonor quiero ofertar ahora, y asegúrate que sea mía.

-Así será Sr. Cullen

…

Me recline en el sillón de cuero de mi estudio, moviendo las llaves de nuestra futura casa, pensando cuando sería el mejor momento para proponerle a Bella el vivir juntos definitivamente, formalizar y ser una familia.

-Serás mi esposa Isabella Swan, y me encargare de hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Me levante del sillón ya era hora de arreglarme para el famoso baile de beneficencia.

-Eleazar, pasaremos a buscar a Bella a la casa de Alice, de ahí nos iremos los cuatro en la limusina. Debes estar atento para cuando te avise para que nos vayas a buscar al baile – le dije terminando de arreglar el smoking frente al espejo.

Eleazar estaciono detrás de la limusina, apenas salí del auto, Jasper abrió la puerta de su casa enfundado en un smoking.

-Las chicas ya vienen – se acercó para palmearme la espalda y acompañarme a entrar – según ellas en 10 minutos bajarían.

-A Bella le creo, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi hermana.

-¡Ya estoy lista! – ambos nos dimos vuelta al escuchar la voz de Bella. Cuando apareció por el pasillo, con ese hermoso vestido, apegado a su cuerpo como un guante.

-Bella te ves…

-Hermosa, gloriosa como quieras – me interrumpió Alice apareciendo detrás de Bella – apurémonos ya vamos con retraso y como a ti – me apunto – te molestan tanto los fotógrafos es mejor que lleguemos antes.

Jasper se fue sonriendo de lado caminando detrás de su mujer, mientras Bella y yo nos miramos, moría de ganas tocarla contra la suavidad de la tela de ese vestido.

-Hola tú – me susurro empinándose para alcanzar mi boca - ¿te gusto? – sonrió coqueta después de besar levemente mis labios.

-No – alzo una ceja por mi respuesta – me tienes loco Isabella Swan.

Apenas las puertas de la limusina se abrieron el destello de los flashes nos dieron la bienvenida. Cuando le tendí la mano a Bella para ayudarle a salir, note lo sonrojada que estaba, era tan evidente que esta exposición la incomodaba, y es lo que más adoro de ella, es tan simple, nunca busca sacar provecho de mi posición y eso me hace amarla mucho más.

Entramos en el hermoso salón del Museo Metropolitano, dispuesto para una de las galas más importantes del año. Jasper y Alice nos seguían a cierta distancia, el anfitrión nos dirigió a la mesa correspondiente, mucha gente al paso me saludo y pude ver entre ellos tantos de mis socios y clientes, eso es lo importante de estos encuentros, no solo es la beneficencia altruista por los niños del mundo, sino tejer las redes de negocios mucho más elevados que los millones que eran donados.

-¡Bella estas preciosa! – una mujer menuda que no conocía se acercó a nosotros prestando atención solo en mi Isabella.

-¡Emily! – Ambas se abrazaron afectuosamente, hasta que Bella sonrió en mi dirección – Emily, te presento a Edward Cullen, mi novio – la mujer nos sonrió a ambos e intercambio con Bella una significativa mirada que la hizo sonrojar.

-Un gusto Sr. Cullen – me tendió la mano – Soy Emily Young la editora de Isabella.

-El gusto es mío Sra. Young – conteste a su saludo

-¿Entonces este es el motivo porque no me has enviado los adelantos de tú trabajo? – el reproche se tiño de un sentido jocoso y Bella no pudo evitar reír.

-Toda la razón Emily, sumándole las clases de la universidad, te prometo que pronto verás adelanto de mi trabajo – la abrazo cariñosamente

-Tranquila Bella, disfruta la vida – se volvió hacía mí - nos vemos pronto – camino en dirección a su mesa y Bella la siguió con la mirada

-Es un amor – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Lleva mucho tiempo siendo tu editora? - nos acomodamos en la mesa justo cuando llegaban mis padres.

-Comencé con ella, y es la mejor para mí.

Mis padres rodearon la mesa después de saludarnos y me fije en la mirada triste de Esme.

-¿Sucede algo madre? – ella levanto la vista pero negó con la cabeza.

La cena dio comienzo y con ello las murmuraciones se acallaron. Extrañamente mi familia estaba muy silenciosa exceptuando las respuestas escuetas que daban, sobre todo mi madre que siempre es alegre y Alice que nunca se queda callada ahora estaban demasiado sosegadas.

Se dio comienzo a la apertura de la beneficencia con la contribución de las empresas y personas, para posterior hacer una subasta de antigüedades donadas, cada cierto tiempo se ofertaba algún baile con algunas de las mujeres asistentes.

-Tienes que pujar alto para que bailemos juntos –me susurro Bella al dirigirse al escenario para la subasta.

-No lo dudes, eres mía y nadie pondrá sus manos sobre ti.

-Me encanta cuando te pones posesivo Cullen – me pego levemente en el hombro - ¡Ya sabes!- se alejó junto a Alice.

Después de donar en la puja unos 6.000 dólares para tener la exclusividad de bailar con mi mujer, avise a Eleazar para que nos recoja a la salida, me lleve a Bella del baile sin despedirnos de nadie.

-¿Dónde me llevas? – me pregunto cuando ya estábamos en el auto.

-Es una sorpresa - tome su mejilla y la acerque a mi boca – pero ahora te tengo esto – le acerque la pequeña caja de regalo, ella lo tomo dudosa y antes de abrirlo me miró fijamente, tratando de adivinar que me proponía.

-¿Qué es esto Edward?

-Averígualo – termino de abrirlo dejando al descubierto una cinta gruesa de seda negra, me miro ceñuda sacándola de la caja y me reí por su expresión.

-Repito Edward ¿Qué es esto? – tome la cinta para deslizarla suavemente de sus manos.

-Es parte de la sorpresa – me acomode para colocarle la cinta cubriendo sus ojos. Ella siempre confiando en mí, no pregunto más. Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos nos detuvimos y la ayude a bajar de el auto, extendiéndole un mano.

La guie tomando su cintura guiándola por la entrada, y me quede detrás de ella en el punto exacto que vería toda la panorámica.

-¿Estas lista? – Asintió un tanto agitada, solté la cinta - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::

Discúlpenme por el atraso, pero el modem de internet murió el ayer en la noche y aun no me lo vienen a reparar de la compañía, así que me tuve que meter en un ciber lentísimo…Sorry =P

En cuanto al capítulo, espero todos sus comentarios porque ustedes saben lo importantes que son, este capítulo es importante y está lleno de emociones.

¿Pueden diferenciar la personalidad de Edward con Bella v/s las demás personas?...

Las y los adoro...

Axavenus


	34. Castillos

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34 – Castillos…<strong>

**BPOV**

El mundo giraba vertiginosamente a mi alrededor, se me nublaba la vista y sentía el temblor de mis rodillas, si no fuera por esas manos que me sostenían perfectamente me habría ido de bruces al suelo.

-¿Bella te encuentras bien? – la imagen de Edward tapo la visual de la casa de mis sueños, sobreponiéndose el hombre de mi vida. Era consciente de que debía responder, que deseaba responder, pero la potencia de mis sentimientos y el golpeteo de mi corazón, me impedía formular esa sola afirmación. Cuando las lágrimas colmaron mis ojos y se deslizaron por mis mejillas pude ver con algo más de claridad la hermosura de mi hombre, con una fuerza desconocida alce mis manos y rodee su cuello.

-¿Lo dices enserio? – lo mire directamente a los ojos, él se acomodó para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Nunca en mi vida he estado más seguro en algo – sus pulgares secaron mis lágrimas – te amo Isabella Swan quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

-Yo igual Edward – susurre – También quiero una vida junto a ti – me miró fijamente con el rostro entre sus manos.

-Te prometo… no, te juro Bella, que me desviviré por hacerte feliz, por darte la vida maravillosa que te mereces, por cumplir con todos tus sueños…

-Lo sé amor – acaricie su mejilla suavemente – Ya lo haces, me haces feliz- nos besamos suavemente por varios minutos, termine de nuevo apoyada en su pecho - ¿me explicarías el resto de la sorpresa? – susurre y él me abrazo lleno de sentimientos, ambos extasiados de amor y de un futuro prometedor. Caminamos lentamente hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa, tomados de la mano.

Recorrimos todo el primer piso maravillándome completamente por la perfección de nuestro futuro hogar, doblemos por el amplio espacio del comedor hasta el pasillo que daba a la cocina, una estancia enorme donde perfectamente disfrutaríamos en familia.

-¿Te gusta? – Edward me abrazo por la espalda

-Me encanta Edward, es la casa de mis sueños – le respondí mirando todo embelesada y llena de emociones.

-De nuestros sueños amor – me extendió la mano y apago el interruptor guiándome al segundo piso – hay cinco habitaciones, esta es la principal, la de Noah está a nuestra derecha podemos dejar la del final para visitas, está es nuestra habitación.

-¡Wow! – jadeé dando un paso hacia el cuarto – Es verdaderamente espectacular Edward – camine hacía el ventanal que daba a una hermosa terraza dejando una vista hermosa hacía el jardín y la piscina.

-Tus expresiones me fascinan – me volví a mirarlo

-Es abrumador, todo es tan perfecto – dio dos pasos hasta llegar a mi lado, tomando mi mano.

-Eres mi única – deslizó en mi dedo un hermoso anillo con pequeños diamantes incrustados, pestañe rápidamente asimilando y levante la vista para perderme en esos ojos esmeraldas – Te amo.

…

Cerré la puerta del estacionamiento y apoye la espalda aun agobiada por todos los acontecimientos de la noche y esta mañana ¡Estaba comprometida! ¡Con Edward Cullen! Suspire pesadamente y volví a mirar mi mano, como lo venía haciendo cada cierto rato desde anoche.

Subí hasta mi dormitorio, sin encontrarme con nadie, lo que me pareció raro, Alice y Jasper siempre eran madrugadores.

Me fui directo a mi laptop, tenía miles de correos pendientes y actualizaciones que enviarle a Emily, entre la universidad, mi vida personal y el ir y venir del departamento de Edward no me dejaba mucho tiempo para hacer otras cosas.

-¿Quieres un café? – me di vuelta para ver a Alice somnolienta cubierta con su bata. Mire la hora y había estado casi una hora y media en el computador.

-¿Bueno? – me desconcertó, cuando se dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de ella, me levante y camine a mi vestidor en busca de mis implementos de yoga, cuando ella entro y se sentó en la silla que anteriormente ocupe - ¿Todo bien amiga?

-Sí – afirmó – sólo que anoche me desvele con Nick y después me costó quedarme dormida, Jasper también se quedó despierto ayudándome.

-¿Qué le paso? – le pregunte tomando la taza que dejo sobre mi escritorio

-Tenía fiebre, llame al pediatra y me explico que es por la vacuna – asentí volviéndome a tomar la ropa de yoga y cambiarme, mientras Alice me miraba.

-¿Dónde fueron anoche después del baile? – me mordí el labio acomodándome la coleta.

-A ver nuestra futura casa – espere los gritos pero al parecer Alice no despertaba del todo.

-A qué bueno… - de pronto se quedó callada y me volví a mirarla - ¿Dónde? – pregunto una octava más alto que lo habitual.

-Edward me llevo a conocer nuestra casa – extendí mi mano para dejarla a la altura de su cara – la que viviremos cuando nos cacemos.

-¡QUE! ¡¿Te lo propuso y no me dijo nada? – me reí, esa era una reacción propia de Alice, tomo mi mano y reviso el anillo - ¡Te entrego el anillo de la abuela! – me quede pasmada y la sonrisa desapareció de mi cara.

-¿Cómo que el anillo de tu abuela? – mi corazón martillo en el pecho - ¿Es una reliquia de familia?

-Claro, ¿él no te lo dijo? este es el anillo de abuela Elizabeth, ella lo dejo en herencia al primogénito de papá, es decir a Edward, pero pensé que él se lo había dejado a Esme – de pronto su cara se iluminó

-Lo dices en serio

-Claro que sí amiga – finalmente me abrazo apretándome – estoy tan feliz Bella, se te ve tan feliz y Edward ha cambiado tanto desde que están juntos.

-Nos amamos y queremos ser una familia junto a Noah.

-Felicidades – me soltó para brincar alegre como siempre - ¿Quién organizara la boda? ¿Pusieron fecha? ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Has pensado en el vestido? ¿Clásico o vanguardista? ¡Ah! tengo que llamar a mamá ella puede reservar la catedral de Saint Patrick - en ese momento la detuve.

-¿Catedral? Estas loca– Alice asintió caminando hacia la puerta - ¡Espera! – se detuvo con la manilla en la puerta – Sólo tú lo sabes por ahora, Edward quiere comunicarlo en el almuerzo de mañana y por favor no te pongas como loca Alice, no sabemos aún como queremos casarnos.

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿Cómo que no sabes cómo quieres casarte?

-Alice, este es el segundo matrimonio para ambos, no es necesaria tanta parafernalia.

-Amiga, esos anteriores no cuentan, así que déjame ser feliz por favor – al final me reí y salí con ella hasta el pasillo.

-Bueno, creo que esa es la labor de la madrina ¿no crees?- sus ojos se iluminaron y me hicieron quererla un poco más, aunque este loca de remate.

-Te adoro – me beso la mejilla y se metió en su cuarto.

El día estaba soleado con una suave brisa, estire mi carpeta sobre el pasto cerca de la piscina y comencé a concentrándome con los ojos cerrados y acompasando mi respiración. La exquisita sensación de bienestar embargo mi pecho. Tome la postura de Adho Mukha Svanasana inclinando suavemente mi cuerpo hacia delante y avanzado la mano izquierda hasta quedar ligeramente inclinada apoyando el borde externo del pie izquierdo en el piso tan suave y con movimientos coordinados, cuando quise volver a la postura inicial para hacer el ejercicio a la inversa, el tirón en mi vientre me dejo sin aire, volví a la postura central, para hacer una estiramiento leve y ponerme en la postura del niño, que relajo el dolor abdominal.

-Te ves nerviosa – me dijo Edward mientras conducía camino a casa de sus padres.

-Más que nerviosa, estoy ansiosa – me mordí el labio y el tomo mi mano

-¿Por qué? Esto es algo entre los dos, no entiendo porque sientes que debes tener la aprobación de los demás – frunció el ceño en el momento que acelero.

-No es la aprobación amor, sino que por primera vez me enfrento a esto realmente. ¿Crees que Esme y Alice podrán hacer todo en estos dos meses?

-Bella – me miro por un minuto para volver la vista a la calle – Alice dejaría de ser Alice si no tiene todo listo ya – ambos nos reímos.

-Tienes razón – nos quedamos callados por varios minutos, yo por mi parte meditando lo que se avecinaba, la verdad es que temía la reacción de Rosalie, que si bien ha dejado hostigarme con el asunto de Charlotte, sabía que esto debilitaría aún más nuestra amistad.

Cuando llegamos a casa nos esperaban para pasar al comedor, como siempre los almuerzos dominicales eran una espacio fabuloso para compartir en familia, y era una herramienta infalible para Esme y Carlisle de conocer y saber en que estaban sus hijos, que si bien cada uno tiene su propia historia, ellos nunca dejan de ser padres. Es un maravilloso modelo de crianza, me encantaría ser aunque sea una parte de lo buena madre que es Esme, que también tiene un poco de ese amor maternal para mí.

Alice estaba más ansiosa que yo, acá cierto rato nos daba miradas alentadoras, pero yo sabía que el mejor momento sería una vez terminada la comida, y aún faltaba para que nosotros pudiéramos hacerlo, ya que primero comían los bebes.

Era increíble lo rápido que crecían si bien Nick y Noah tiene apenas unos días de diferencia, se hacía notar que Noah es prematuro, siempre es más pequeñito y a pesar que nos preocupamos de estimularlo, Nick es más despierto, por eso lo amo más, necesita tanto del amor de una mamá… y yo estaba dispuesta a darle todo y mucho más con tal que sea feliz.

-¡Bella! – Salí de mis cavilaciones - ¿Por qué estás en las nubes hija? – me pregunto Esme, acercándome la bandeja con carne para que me sirviera – sólo le sonreí, sin decir nada, de reojo, mire a Rosalie, pero ella estaba ocupada cortando la carne de Emma.

El almuerzo como siempre perfecto, el único problema era el nudo que sentía en mi estómago, porque no quería que esta hermosa y fabulosa noticia empañara con momentos incomodos la relación de Esme y sus hijos, sólo rogaba internamente que Rosalie no tomé parte y pueda morder su lengua antes de destilar toda ese odio que tiene hacia Edward.

Pasamos a la terraza para disfrutar del aire veraniego, tomamos unos refrescos mientras Esme nos regaloneaba a un más con una exquisita ensalada de frutas.

Me senté en el suelo balanceando lentamente a Noah que se reía cada vez que se alejaba y volvía a mí estirándome sus brazos.

-Bella – suspire al sentir sus exquisitos labios en mi cuello, Edward se sentó a mi lado, mirándonos alternadamente a Noah y a mí – Estaba pensando – lo mire cuando acomodo un mechón de mi pelo detrás de la oreja – Que podríamos casarnos a fines de noviembre ¿Qué te parece? – mire sobre mi hombro y la familia estaba dispersa en los sillones disfrutando del día.

-¿Te gustaría a ti? – él me miro condescendiente lanzado una de esas sonrisas que me hacen tiritar.

-Nada me haría más feliz – me susurro en el oído y yo le sonreí – para esa fecha nuestra casa estaría lista, con los últimos detalles y si dejas todo en manos de Alice, que de seguro no te dejara hacer nada, podrás ver los detalles de la decoración, como quieras que sea nuestra casa.

-Te amo Edward – bese sus labios fugazmente, porque él se levantó de mi lado y tomo a Noah en brazos, me quede pasmada en el mismo lugar hasta que me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar - ¿Qué haces? – nos acercamos a la familia y Edward me tomo de la cintura.

-Bella y yo nos vamos a casar a fines de noviembre – abrí los ojos, sabía que lo iba a hacer, pero me pilló de sorpresa.

-¡Lo sabía! – Gritó Esme mirando a Carlisle - ¡Te dije que era el anillo de tu madre! – Carlisle se puso de pie, seguido por Esme para abrazarnos - ¡Los quiero tanto hijos míos! – Lloriqueo Esme besándonos en la mejilla y tendiendo los brazos para Noah.

-Felicitaciones a ambos – nos dijo Carlisle – Eran ustedes dos desde el principio, pero la vida es misteriosa, lo importante es que sean felices desde ahora porque se lo merecen - irremediablemente me emocione.

-Gracias padre – Ambos se palmearon la espalda y Carlisle acaricio mi mejilla a lo que lo termine abrazando fuertemente – cuando me separe del padre de mi novio, me fije en la persona que me había tenido preocupada todo este tiempo, pero ella estaba indiferente aun sentada en el sillón ojeando una revista…

- ¡Ahora me toca a mí ser el padrino! – le dijo Emmett a Edward, volviendo la atención hacia ellos – Jasper trajo mala suerte, yo soy el ideal – infló su pecho y estiro su gran brazo para rodearme.

-Emmett, es hora de irnos – Rosalie se pudo de pie, ignorándonos.

-Osita… - Emmett se puso serio mirándola directo a los ojos - ¿no podrías ceder un poco?

-No – se volvió al jardín para llamar a Emma – Si te quieres quedar hazlo, pero yo no seré participe de esto – me miro de pies a cabeza, destilando todo su veneno, por lo que me moleste de verdad, ya sabía yo que Rosalie era una arpía cuando alguien o algo se atravesaba, pero ya me canse.

-Podrías dejar de destilar veneno Rosalie – dio dos pasos para quedar frente a mí, riéndose mostrando toda su cínica artillería.

-Felicitaciones Bella – me abrazo y sentí como los demás se quedaban callados – estaré ahí Bella, para recoger lo que queda de ti después de todo esto, y para recordarte cuantas veces te advertí – me quede helada por sus palabras, que sonaban a un maldición, ella esbozo la sonrisa más cínica que he visto en mi vida, pero sus ojos estaban acuosos. La vi tomar a Emma en brazos y entrar al pasillo sin despedirse.

-Perdónala – no pude controlar mis sollozos, sus palabras fueron tan duras para mí, que apenas distinguí la voz de Emmett.

-Mi amor… – sentí que era guiada y me sentaban en un sillón – Bella – Al cabo de un rato me enfoque en Edward que me miraba preocupado, pero en el verde iris de sus ojos había odio puro, me aferre de su camisa con fuerza - ¿Qué te dijo Rosalie? – respire profundo y me deje caer en su pecho aun agarrando su camisa y me desmorone.

…

-¿Tienes muchos amigos? – le pregunte a Edward bajando del coche

-Pocos, él es de los incondicionales, Jasper y él eran mis camaradas en la universidad – asentí divertida tratando de imaginarme a Edward rebelde pero no encajaba.

-¿Cómo eras en la universidad? - me miro divertido, mientras abría para mí la mampara de la entrada al edificio donde vivía su amigo Demetri.

-Estudioso, pero no dejaba de vivir por ello, tenía las ideas claras, no era ni nerd y un perdedor fiestero – acciono el botón del ascensor y nos metimos dentro – mujeres me sobraban – dijo divertido y yo fruncí el ceño golpeándole el hombro por lo que el rió – me encantas celosa, pocas veces te pones así.

-Idiota – le dije justo cuando se abrió la puerta del departamento dejando ver aún sonriente rubio.

-Tienes toda la razón Isabella – apunto a Edward – esté es el mayor idiota del mundo – me sonroje quedándome ahí cuando él se apartó para dejarnos entrar y Edward lo miro enojado.

-Demetri – su voz filosa me hizo reaccionar, pero su amigo no hizo más que reírse, y se acercó a mí para mirarme con expectación.

-Isabella, eres muy hermosa, no te preocupes con Edward somos así siempre- tomo mi mano y la estrecho cálidamente - ¡Vamos Vicky nos espera junto a los demás! – se adentró en el departamento y Edward me tomo el rostro entre sus manos.

-Perdona, pero Demetri es un caso, no le creas ni la mitad de lo que dice – sonreí por la expresión de Edward, relajándome.

Salimos a la terraza del departamento, la vista era espectacular, las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a aparecer y el viento tibio lo hacía mucho más reconfortante.

Finalmente conocí a la prometida de Demetrí, una chica bastante exótica y divertida, me hizo reír mucho mientras Edward y los demás compartían, otras mujeres me miraban de pies a cabeza por la forma en que Edward cerraba su mano en mi cintura, un acto de posesión inconsciente que a mí me encantaba.

-¿A qué te dedicas Isabella? – me pregunto Victoria llenando nuevamente su copa con Martini.

-Soy escritora y doy clases en la universidad de NY

-Eso es genial… - tomo un largo sorbo de su copa – ¿y todavía no tienes treinta? – yo asentí divertida – Mayor logro todavía. Salud – choco su copa contra la mía de champagne y termino su trago, en eso llego Demetri y ella se abalanzo a sus brazos.

-¿En que trabajas tú Victoria? – le pregunte

-Yo soy… una gozadora de la vida – Demetri se rió a carcajada viva y su risa era contagiosa por lo que le seguí – Es verdad Bella… - vaciló un momento – ¿puedo llamarte así?

-Claro, ya somos como amigas – le sonreí y su rostro se iluminó

-Trabaje durante unos años en un night club, donde conocí a este maravilloso hombre, que me sacó de ese mundo y ahora me hará su mujer – levanto su copa otra vez y estampo un beso en los labios de Demetri – como vez, soy una maldita perra afortunada como en los cuentos de Disney – Edward que había estado apartado conversando con otras personas, se acercó al vernos tan divertidos.

-¿y tú príncipe azul que hace para ganarse la vida? - Demetri me miro y miro a Edward por una fracción de segundos y respondió.

-Soy agente encubierto de la CIA – ahora me quede mirándolo y no pude aguantar la risa.

-Lo siento… – mire a Edward quien también sonreía - si fueras realmente agente de la CIA, ¿no sería eso secreto? – Demetri esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Por eso lo digo… -me giño el ojo - nunca nadie me cree y se fue con Victoria. Me quede mirando por donde se habían marchado pensativa, hasta que Edward me rodeo por la cintura y me beso tiernamente.

-¿Vamos a casa? – le sonreí olvidándome todos y asentí, porque siempre en sus brazos todo era mucho más claro y más perfecto.

…

Abrí el refrigerador tomando una botella de agua mineral, me pase la mano por la frente para secar un poco el sudor.

-¿Mi amor quieres agua? – grité desde la cocina, me reí al escuchar su respuesta amortiguada, saque otra botella y camine por el pasillo de mi departamento, bueno lo que iba quedando de él, ya que todo lo mío estaba siendo colocado en cajas, y aunque contrate un equipo de mudanza igual quería cerrar esta etapa, y Edward el hombre de mi vida estaba ahí conmigo.

-¿Cuándo retiraran las cajas para llevarlas a la casa nueva? – pregunto Edward al verme, se sentó en la orilla de mi cama y me tendió la mano, le pase la botella divertida al verlo tan relajado, vistiendo unos bermudas beige lejos de esa parafernalia de hombre serio de siempre.

-Cuando lleguemos de vacaciones, por eso quería dejar todo listo y ordenado… - me senté en sus piernas y el me rodeo la cintura – después de las vacaciones Alice se va a poner peor que ahora, así que prefiero estar enfocado en lo que me pida, para no terminar estrangulando a mi madrina-mejor amiga.

-Mañana el vuelo es a las cinco de la tarde – afirme pasando mi mano por su suave pelo – terminemos con esto que te quieres llevar a la casa de Alice y nos vamos me muero por una ducha… – levante la ceja y el me sonrió torcido – juntos – miro hacia la puerta y yo me aleje riéndome porque sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-¡Alice! – grite desde el pie de las escaleras otra vez, los chicos nos esperaban hace más de 15 minutos para ir al aeropuerto – ¡Vamos atrasados para tomar el vuelo!

-Ya voy… - ¡Acá lo tengo! – levanto el brazo con una bolsa blanca, mientras bajaba casi corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Qué es lo que se te olvido? – trate de mirar dentro de la bolsa, pero no me dejo.

-Es una sorpresa para Jasper – me miro ceñuda cuando cruzamos la puerta del estacionamiento - ¿te pedí que quedaras de niñera una noche?

-No – me pare con las manos en las caderas – ahora me vienes a decir…

-Bueno ya lo sabes… pero dile tú a Edward porque no quiero que tenga cara larga todo el viaje, además es una noche y prometo devolverla cuando Edward te quiera sacar a pasear por Miami. – Negué con la cabeza rodeando el auto de mi novio para subirme en el asiento de copiloto.

-Bienvenida nuevamente – dijo Edward poniendo en marcha el coche, yo le sonreí. Salimos del portón de la casa de Alice siguiendo el auto de Jasper.

-Estas serán las mejores vacaciones de mi vida – tome su mano y entrelazamos los dedos con los de él – Te amo– suspire.

-Hola Mamá, llegamos bien. – Alice recargo el peso de Nick en su cadera sujetando el celular con el hombro – si aún estamos en el aeropuerto, apenas lleguemos a la casa te llamaremos – Dile a Rose que la invitación sigue en pie – se me anudo el estómago al escuchar a Alice – sí, lo sé – me dio una mirada llena de tristeza – Bueno mamá, yo les digo – Cortó la llamada, sin mirarme porque sabía lo culpable que me sentía por el hecho que Rose este enojada conmigo y no quiera estar en el mismo lugar donde Edward y yo estemos, eso incluía las vacaciones y comidas dominicales.

-Ya lo va a entender Bella, no te pongas triste – acomodo a Nick que balbuceaba feliz.

-No me gusta separar a la familia, lo sabes – le dije sin mirarla – quiero mucho a Rosalie, pero es demasiado extremista en sus decisiones.

-Te entiendo –miro por sobre mi hombro - Mejor cambiemos el tema porque ahí vienen los chicos – Ambos arrastraban carros con el equipaje, mire a Edward quien se veía tan arrebatadoramente hermoso con su camisa ligera blanca y esos lentes de sol, y ese dios griego era mío.

Llegamos a una hermosa casa de dos pisos estilo español ubicado en Coral Gables, todo con ese tomo amarillo, que combina perfectamente con el sol, los patios con adoquines rojos y plantas exóticas. Una vez estacionamos los autos que habíamos arrendado para poder movilizarnos sin complicaciones en el garaje, entramos a la propiedad donde nos esperaba una señora del servicio.

-Señores Hale, bienvenidos – la mujer con acento latino, esbozo una educada sonrisa, mire divertido a Jasper, mientras Alice se adelantaba hacia la mujer y la abrazaba

-Sara, que bueno verte de nuevo – se giró y le quito a Noah de los brazos de Jasper – mira es mi hijo…

-Nuestro – dijo Jasper rodando los ojos

-Si amor… - la mujer miro al bebé y lo tomo en brazos, Nick la miro un momento y se recostó en su hombro – Ellos son… –Alice se volvió a nosotros sonriendo – mi hermano y mi cuñada, el pequeño es su hijo, Noah – mi corazón golpeteo por el comentario de Alice, por lo que mire a Edward quien estaba complacido por lo que su hermana había dicho, él me miro y esbozo un silencioso te amo.

Nos acomodamos en una de las suite a la izquierda de la casa, dejando a los niños en el dormitorio central entre ambas habitaciones, así cualquiera de los cuatro podría ver a los niños sin complicaciones.

Después de acomodarnos bajamos a cenar lo que gentilmente Sara nos había preparado.

-El lugar es precioso – tome la copa de vino blanco que me tendió Jasper - muero de ganas de ir a la playa y disfrutar un poco del mar.

-Me gusta mucho este lugar – comento Jasper – con mi padre vinimos un verano, el arrendo una casa y fue maravilloso, así que apenas pude me compre esta propiedad como casa de veraneo.

-Es una muy buena inversión – acotó Edward, cortando su pescado y degustándolo – siempre he pensado que las propiedades son las mejores inversiones.

-Esta sobre todo – aclaró Alice – es el regalo de nuestro segundo aniversario – Jasper tomo su mano y la llevo a la boca para besarla tiernamente.

-Después de cenar acostamos a los niños con Alice, mientras los chicos terminaban de ordenar la cocina. Sara trabajaba hasta las 6 de la tarde así que había que dejar todo limpio y ordenado para el otro día.

Le puse su pijama a Noah, mi angelito siempre ha sido tan tierno y tranquilo. Mire a Alice que estaba en la misma labor pero con un inquiero Nick que comenzaba a lloriquear.

-¿Amiga? – de reojo me miro, mientras calzaba otra vez el pie de Nick en el pijama.

-Dime – mire a mi Noah que movía sus bracitos en mi dirección, lo tome en brazos para mecerlo suavemente.

-¿De verdad me consideras como la madre de Noah? – le pregunte tímida, aun con sus palabras rondando mi mente.

-Claro amiga, eres su madre – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – madre no es la que da a luz, es la que cría, la que ama incondicionalmente, la que está cada vez que sea necesario. Eso eres tú para Noah.

Me desperté al sentir frio me gire sobre la cama buscando a Edward pero no estaba, me senté enfocándome por la nueva habitación, mire hacia las puerta de vidrio, donde las cortinas ondulaban dejando entrar la brisa que me despertó.

Me apoye en el umbral sobando mis brazos por el cambio de temperatura, pero lo que realmente me robo el aliento era ver a Edward descalzo mirando hacia la playa, sus manos aferraban la baranda, su pelo se movía suave y etéreo, di un paso en su dirección de forma sigilosa hasta que mi mamo toco la nívea piel de su espalda. Edward se giró tomándome en sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces Edward? – me apoye en su pecho buscando calor

-Sólo pensaba – su mano acaricio mis hombros descubiertos – lo siento no quería despertarte, dormías tan placida – sus ojos brillaron a la luz de la luna.

-No me molesta amor – tirite - ¿no tienes frio? La brisa esta helada – el me abrazo más fuerte rodeándome con su cuerpo.

-No tengo frío, contigo en mis brazos jamás tendré frio – alce mi boca para besarlo suavemente, el amor por fin llegaba a mi vida y me sentía plena, el apoyo mi frente en su pecho.

-Cada día que pasa se acerca más el momento en que oficialmente seamos una familia… - suspire en su pecho completamente feliz, porque era verdad – Es maravilloso amor, tu y yo juntos por siempre. ¿En eso pensabas?

-Así es – acaricio mi espalda – no hay nada más agradable que imaginar nuestro futuro.

**::::::::::::::0::::::::::::::**

**ahhh que emoción me encanta escribir sobre el amor, y sobre todo de esta pareja.**

**un besote**

**Axavenus**


	35. En el aire

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 35 – … En el Aire<strong>

**BPOV**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Abrí los ojos al sentir el roce de los labios de Edward en mi oreja – Despierta dormilona, son cerca de las once de la mañana y tenemos muchas cosas que disfrutar hoy – me abrace a su pecho y volví a cerrar los ojos.

-Cinco minutos más – aspire su aroma, sintiendo como se reía – déjame un poquito más – murmure casi dejándome llevar por el sueño. Edward salió de mi agarre pero no tuve la fuerza para abrir los ojos, tenía mucho sueño. La cama se hundió a mi lado.

-Dile feliz cumpleaños a mami – las manitos de Noah revolotearon frente a mi cara, pero yo solo miraba a Edward quien me sonreía– Anoche, pensé mucho en el comentario de Alice – dijo sosteniendo a Noah- y creo que no hay mejor mujer en el mundo para que sea la madre de Noah. – Espero en silencio mi reacción, recostado, sin dejar de mirarme, yo no podía salir de mi letargo, impactada por sus palabras, o sea no de mala manera, adoraba a Noah y que más diera por ser su madre, pero que de Edward naciera y dejara a Noah creer que efectivamente yo era su mamá, era muy diferente. - ¿estás molesta? – pestañee aclarándome un poco.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? – acaricie la carita de Noah – Él tiene a su madre – levante la vista al escuchar bufar a Edward - ¿crees que Leah no volverá a reclamar su derecho?

-No lo hará Bella, ella decidió irse de la vida de su hijo, sin que nadie le diga nada, no tiene derecho sobre Noah. – sus ojos brillaron molestos por mi argumento.

-No pienses que no quiero ser la "mamá" de Noah, pero él tiene el derecho a saber que su verdadera madre no soy yo.

-Leah no aparecerá en nuestra vida Bella, Noah no sabrá nunca de ella.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? El que se va sin que lo echen, vuelve sin que lo llamen – me acomode en la cama con los almohadones, tomando a Noah, poniéndolo entre mis piernas.

-¿No quieres ser la madre de Noah? – me pregunto sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Claro que quiero serlo, no dudes de eso Edward, los amo con todo mi corazón, pero hay que ser justos Edward, no podemos criar a Noah en una red de mentiras y secretos, lo amamos y no podemos hacerle eso. – Edward nos miró a ambos y finalmente sonrió.

-Tienes razón – admitió – independiente de todo lo vivido y el egoísmo de Leah, mi hijo se merece la verdad y cuando llegue el tiempo juzgara. – Sonreí porque era una decisión importante, es la proyección de nuestro futuro juntos, la primera decisión de importancia para criar a Noah y la habíamos tomado juntos.

-¿Quieres ahora tu regalo? – fruncí el ceño

-¿Tú papá no entiende verdad? – le dije a Noah divertida, mientras el comenzaba a hacer los pucheritos - ¿tienes hambre mi vida? – mire a Edward que entro al closet y aun no salía. Salí de la cama dejando a Noah sobre esta para ponerme la bata, él no tuvo tanta paciencia porque estallo en llanto.

-Voy a bajar con Noah para hacerle el biberón – le grite a Edward y tome a mi niño.

Baje las escaleras tratando de calmar a Noah con su chupete, entre en la cocina donde Sara estaba preparando creo que algo almuerzo. Se volteó al verme y extendió una jovial sonrisa.

-Buenos días señora – seco sus manos en el delantal haciéndome el gesto para que le pasara a Noah, se lo entregue comencé a prepararle la formula.

-Gracias Sara, Noah es muy tranquilo hasta que le da hambre – batí la mamadera y Noah me estiraba los bracitos por lo que ambas nos reímos – ves que tengo razón – Edward entro en la cocina, aun en pijama, pero se había puesto una camiseta.

-Buenos días Sara – Tome a mi niño de los brazos de ella, y le entregue el biberón que hace unos días comenzaba a tomar solo – Te escapaste - Edward me susurro ayudándome a colocar a Noah en su silla mecedora, que dejo sobre la mesa – Eso es hacer trampa señora Cullen.

-Todavía no soy la Sra. Cullen – me reí de él – así que me puedo arrancar en cualquier momento. – Le dije alzando una ceja.

-No lo permitiría – beso mi frente, pasando directo a la cafetera – Déjame mimarte amor, eres mi vida y quiero disfrutar este día contigo ¿me concederías este deseo?

Después de esas hermosas palabras no pude negarme a recibir todas las atenciones que Edward tenía para mí, y de añadidura todas las locuras de Alice.

Debo reconocer que ha sido uno de mis mejores cumpleaños, porque a los 27 años estaba construyendo mi futuro, mi mochila está cargada de sueños e ilusiones, ¿podía pedir más?

Al terminar de almorzar nos fuimos a la playa, disfrutamos de la arena y el agua templada, nade tanto que me dormí junto a los niños a la vuelta a casa.

-¿Estás bien? – me pregunto Jasper, acomodando mi cabello en el hombro – estas un poco pálida – cerro la puerta del auto.

-Estoy bien, sólo que cansada, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que nade tanto – avance por el pasillo, viendo la espalda de Edward con Noah en sus brazos - ¿Qué habrá dejado Sara para cenar? – Jasper sonrió y paso su brazo por mi hombro.

-A veces eres como una niña – le pinche el costado y salí arrancando de él.

-¿Podemos comer ahora? Me muero de hambre – Edward se volvió a mirarme entretenido, dejando a Noah en su silla de comer junto a Nick.

-Si quieres puedes comer con los niños – se rió maliciosa Alice, apuntando a los pequeños platos con comida especial para ellos.

-Ningún problema, este colado de espinacas se ve delicioso – le saque la lengua a mi amiga.

Después de darles comida a los niños, se quedaron dormidos rápidamente por todo el ajetreo del día. Entre en nuestro dormitorio, y me fije en la caja sobre la cama, avance hacia ella y tire del lazo para poder ver su contenido.

Hermosos fular de seda, unos cuatro con el sello de Alexander McQueen, sonreí, Edward era tan detallista y siempre estaba pendiente de las cosas que me gustaban, había visto una de estas bufandas en el escaparate de una tienda y él lo noto, amo tanto a este hombre.

-¿Te gustaron? – me sobre salte al escucharlo a mi espalda

-Son hermosas, gracias por el detalle – alzo una de ellas, la azul que deslizo sobre mi cuello.

-Este color te sienta maravilloso – tomo mis hombros y me acerco a su boca – eres una tentación Isabella – rodeo mi espalda hasta llegar al cierre de mi vestido – todo el día he estado fantaseando con tu cuerpo sólo cubierto con ese pequeño bikini – su maravillosa voz ronca, elevo mi excitación.

-¿Fantaseando? – solté mi cabello alborotándolo. Con el cierre abierto, delicadamente fue bajando los tirantes por mis hombros, dejando rastros húmedos en ellos hasta llegar a mi cuello, la suave tela se arremolino en mis pies dejándome solo con mis pequeñas bragas.

-Eres mía Isabella – tomo el fular dejándolo suavemente sobre mis pechos, disfrutando la suave textura en mis endurecidos pezones, me tomo en sus brazos para dejarme en la cama, poniéndose entre mis piernas, se despojó de su camisa, pase mis manos por su duro abdomen – Déjame adorarte Bella – su voz acompaño a sus dedos recorriendo mi cadera suavemente, no sabía si era el clima, el estar relajados en nuestras vacaciones o el hecho que cada día amaba más a Edward que sentía todo tan vivido, multiplicado y aun estábamos explorándonos, y mi piel vibraba de tal manera que todo mi ser era una zona erógena, estaba perdida en las caricias de Edward.

Sentí la seda mojar mis pezones, sólo para ver a Edward mordisquear, la sensación de la tela y su boca me volvía loca, sus manos masajearon mis pechos llenos, lamiendo entre mis senos.

-Quiero tocarte – le susurre arqueándome para que su boca siguiera jugando con mis pechos. El me miro mientras sus dientes tironeaba mi pezón suavemente. – tiro del fular sonriendo recorriendo mis pechos y brazos con la tela – esta noche no - paso la tela por mis muñecas, dejando su pecho justo frente a mi boca, no dude en lamer lo que él me exponía, dejándome llevar – esta noche será para ti – bajo a la altura de mis labios y el fulgor esmeralda de su mirada me traspaso, fue cuando me di cuenta que había marrado mis manos sobre el cabecero. Lamio mis labios y me beso desesperado, para comenzar a despojarse de su pantalón. Su mirada leonina por mi cuerpo, sintiendo mi piel quemar.

-Eres hermosa y últimamente estas más hermosa cada día – susurro delineando mi estómago con su nariz, volvió a mordisquear mi cadera y lamer, hasta llegar a la delgada tira de mi tanga, la que bajo lentamente con sus dientes y repitió en mi otro costado – ¡Ohhh! – tironee mis manos para tratar de tocar su hermoso pelo pero no pude separarlas, no las había amarrado a la cama, solo impidió que las separara por lo trate de alcanzar su cabeza, captando mi intensión se levantó de entre mis piernas y de rodillas recorrió mis pies, suavemente lamiendo mi tobillo y mordisqueando, sin dejar de mirarme.

Su lengua avanzo hasta llegar a mis muslos topándose con mi braga – me gusta como se ve – tomo cada extremo de esta y los jalo hasta romperla – pero te comprare muchas más – con mi tanga desparramada entre mis caderas, él se hundió en mi saboreando mi centro, mientras lamia y succionaba alzo mis piernas sobre sus hombros provocando la primera arremetida de un maravilloso orgasmo.

-¡Edward! – apreté mis piernas entorno a su cabeza, presa de los espasmos, sin misericordia, siguió lamiendo y penetrándome con su caliente lengua, recorriendo todo mi sexo, el cumulo de placer no se iba de mí y sentía como la bola de fuego lujurioso se acumulaba en mi vientre.

Cerré los ojos presa del placer, de sentir a Edward lamer mi sexo, succionar mi clítoris, y de sus dedos deslizarse suavemente en mi interior, avanzo desde mi centro besando mi vientre, arrastrando mis piernas en sus hombros dejándome totalmente expuesta a él.

Me beso con una pasión desbordante, acariciando mis piernas, penetrándome en una estocada firme, mordí su labio al sentir la contracción placentera, Edward me arrastro bajando mis piernas y poniéndome sobre sus fuertes muslos, levanto mis brazos que descansaran en su hombros, porque mis manos aún estaban amarradas con la suave seda, recorrió mi espalda mientras rodeaba su cintura, sintiendo la profundidad en que se introducía en mí. Sus manos tomaron mis caderas, acelerando ambos jadeábamos desaforados, llenos de placer, un nuevo éxtasis arraso mi cuerpo, que preso del deleite caí de espaldas aun unida de Edward, mis manos fueron liberadas y exquisitas caricias se expandían en mis costados.

-Te amo Edward – susurre abrazándolo, tocando su cuerpo sudoroso al igual que el mío, me mordí el labio sus ojos estaban tan oscuros – quiero… quiero todo de ti…

-Tienes todo de mí, Bella – me beso y arrastro a la orilla de la cama, inclinándose para besar mis pechos y besarme mientras volvía a llenar mi interior, la posición me dejaba sentir toda su longitud, y el tocaba mis puntos más sensibles, moriría en el próximo orgasmo… estaba segura de eso, pero quería todo de él, todo…

-Derrámate en mí – jadee - lléname de ti Edward – su gruñido sensual me arrebato hasta la gloria, tras unas cuantas embestidas más y las ondulaciones de su orgasmo latieron dentro de mí.

Nuestras respiraciones irregulares y el brillo de nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, revelo la escena más sensual de mi vida, Edward aun jadeando me beso suavemente.

-Te adoro Bella, quiero todo de ti… - acaricie suavemente sus pómulos, asintiendo sin fuerzas para responder, el me cobijo entre sus brazos, donde amada y protegida me deje llevar por el sueño.

…

-¿Dónde irán con Jasper? – le pregunte a Alice, entregándole los tacones Manolo Blahnik, que completaban su atuendo.

-Iremos a cenar y después quien sabe… - me dijo coqueta poniéndose de pie - es nuestro aniversario y aprovecharemos al máximo.

-Esa es la idea – me reí siguiéndola, bajamos la escalera y Jasper siempre tan apuesto esperaba a su hermosa esposa teniendo a su hijo, le extendí los brazos para tomar a Nick– Disfruten nosotros nos quedaremos con los niños.

-Cualquier cosa nos llaman – Sentí el brazo de Edward rodear mi cintura y mire por mi hombro a Noah.

-Tranquilo Jasper, estaremos bien – Edward le respondió.

Alice y Jasper salieron por el estacionamiento y Edward beso mi coronilla, fuimos al living para jugar con los niños antes de ir a bañarlos para hacerlos dormir.

Ambos disfrutamos con los niños, los entretuvimos con los juguetes, le dimos su última comida y finalmente mientras yo preparaba la tina para el baño, Edward los entretuvo.

-¿Yo me encargo de Nick y tú de Noah? ¿Qué te parece? – bese la mejilla de mi futuro esposo y el sonrió.

-Perfecto

Con los niños listo, los pusimos a ambos en la tina con sus juguetes y comenzamos a bañarlos, la verdad que los cuatro quedamos igual de mojados, pero cumplimos con la tarea, con ellos listos, cada uno en su cuna y durmiendo, termine suspirando apoyada en su pecho.

-Muero de ganas porque esta rutina sea parte de nuestra vida diaria – comento Edward juntando la puerta tras él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que serás una maravillosa madre – me mordí el labio, cuando me abrazo alzándome – tendremos muchos hijos Bella.

-¿Cuántos es mucho? – le pregunte aun en sus brazos, también imaginando un futuro con mis hijos, los hijos de Edward.

-Todos los que tú quieras darme.

Cuando disfrutas el tiempo pasa raudo y sin misericordia, estas dos semanas de vacaciones fueron maravillosas, no recuerdo ninguna vez anterior que me sintiera tan tranquila y feliz.

-¿Te quedaras con nosotros? – me pregunto Edward cuando desembarcamos.

-No podría dejarlos – le sonreí – llevando a Noah dormido en su silla.

-¡Bella! – me gire en dirección a la voz de Alice – Mañana vamos a comenzar temprano con los detalles de la boda – Suspire ya agotada por la tormenta Alice que se me avecinaba.

-Está bien – le respondí, apresurándome para subir al auto, donde Eleazar nos esperaba – Definitivamente se acabaron las vacaciones – me gire hacia Edward quien termino de acomodar la silla de Noah y me sonrío de lado.

-Ya llegaremos a casa y descasaras amor – me trajo hacía su lado acariciando mi pelo, para finalmente descansar en su pecho.

…

Abrumada es la palabra que me identifica en este momento, pasamos de la mano de Alice, degustando tortas, revisando vajillas, arreglos florales y demasiados detalles que me dejaron una sensación de nauseas tremendas, hasta que nos sentamos a tomarnos un merecido descanso en una de las cafeterías del boulevard.

-¿Queda algo más en la agenda? – le pregunte ilusionada con la gran cama de Edward, mientras él me masajeaba los pies.

-La prueba del vestido – frunció el ceño – como se casan tan rápido agende para esta tarde la boutique de Nicole Miller, así podemos elegir de su colección – Asentí esfumando mi sueño de descanso.

-¿Y eso desde que hora? – Alice levanto la vista desde la revista que ojeaba.

-Sales bien en esta foto

-¿Qué foto? – Tire de la revista y me quede mirando la fotografía, sin entender porque yo aparecía en una revista de farándula -¿De qué se trata esto?

-Son fotos de la cena, sales junto a Edward… - paso a la otra hoja – Ellos dicen que tú eres la responsable del divorcio de Edward, son tan idiotas.

-¿En serio? – ella asintió, pero mi estómago se revolvió.

-Lee el artículo, la verdad que realmente me causo gracia – con horror comencé a leer

"Fue una sorpresa para los medios, ver al reconocido abogado Edward Cullen, recorrer la alfombra roja de la cena anual de la UNICEF, de la mano con la naciente escritora de cuentos infantiles Isabella Swan. Cullen es reconocido por su faceta de casanova, la cual dejó cuando contrajo matrimonio con Leah Clearwater, con quien tuvo un hijo. Las razones del término y los detalles del divorcio nunca han salido a la luz. ¿Será Swan la responsable de ese quiebre tan repentino?... Nos cuenta una fuente cercana que Swan es amiga de la familia Cullen, desde hace un tiempo, incluso, ella vive con la hermana menor de Edward. Según nuestra fuente Swan pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en casa de Cullen… ¿Las campanas de boda nuevamente se ciernen sobre la familia Cullen? ¿Será que esta vez Edward logre una relación perdurable en el tiempo?..."

-¡Esto es una estupidez! – solté la revista y Alice solo sonreía, pero yo sentía ganas de estrangular a alguien.

-Amiga, que no te molestes, tú sabes que no fue así, no le des importancia – miro su reloj – termina tu café ahora para que lleguemos a tiempo a la boutique.

-No quiero más – el ajetreo y más aún el estúpido articulo me tenía en estomago revuelto – Además quiero terminar luego con esto que me agobia – me puse de pie, tomando mi bolso, dejando unos dólares encima de la mesa, mientras Alice me miraba sin reaccionar - ¿No estás tan apurada? – Alice levanto una ceja, tomo su cartera y me siguió en silencio.

Seguí de mal humor por ese ridículo y maldito artículo, cuando entramos en la boutique. Estaba agradecida que Alice estuviera silenciosa todo el trayecto, pero ya una vez dentro de la tienda, volvió a ser ella en gloria y majestad.

-Tenemos una cita para una prueba de vestidos de novia – Le dijo a una de las asistentes – mi nombre es Alice Hale.

-Claro, las estábamos esperando – la joven nos sonrío a ambas y nos guío hasta un probador, donde al menos había una docena de vestidos.

-¿Son los que aparte del catálogo? – Alice se acercó examinando las telas, aun colgados en el perchero.

-Así es señora. Comenzamos cuando usted quiera.

-¿Alice? – Mi futura cuñada se volvió a mirarme - ¿Pretendes que me pruebe todos estos vestidos?

-Los seleccione Isabella para tener más alternativa, pero hay cinco que son perfectos para ti, sólo debes decidirte – me deje caer en el mullido sillón entre molesta y agotada – Comienza a sacarte la ropa Bella – me dijo, mientras la asistente sacaba el vestido que Alice le señalo.

El reflejo en el espejo era increíble, después de siete horribles vestidos, llenos de encajes, piedras y volados, definitivamente este era el indicado, me gire y la etérea tela siguió mi movimiento, olvide lo enfadada que estaba con Alice de la pura emoción. El vestido se asentaba bien en mi cuerpo, no me apretaba los pechos, no era demasiado ceñido a mi cuerpo, como paso con los otros que se veían tan vulgares, era derechamente perfecto para mí. Fue tanta la emoción que se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, vi a Alice a través del espejo limpiar las de ella.

-Este es el indicado – toque la suave tela, totalmente emocionada – Este es el vestido que me llevara hasta el altar, será con el que me convierta en la esposa de Edward.

Me deje caer en la cama de mi dormitorio en casa de Alice, estaba tan agotada, me dolían los pies, pero de pensar en el hermoso vestido y lo perfecto que es, mi estómago se llenaba de mariposas.

Me saque las sandalias, y me tendí en la cama, Edward me vendría a buscar y nos iríamos a su departamento, así que aprovecharía para descansar.

-Mi amor ¿Estas bien? – me removí dando la vuelta en la cama - ¿Bella? – abrí un ojo para mirar a Edward con semblante preocupado.

-Hola amor – me estire escandalosamente - ¿todo bien?

-Me estas preocupando, tú nunca duermes tanto – ahogue un bostezo y él se rió.

-Alice me dejo agotada – me acerque a él para besarlo – ven recuéstate un rato conmigo. ¿Vienes de la oficina? – se sacó la chaqueta y la dejo en la silla de mi tocador.

-Sí, después de vacaciones hay muchas cosas que hacer – se acostó a mi lado, aflojando su corbata - ¿Alice se volvió loca con la boda?

-Algo así, hoy degustamos algunos menús y tortas… - me acurruque en su pecho - ¿Sabías que todos estos detalles son agobiantes? – Sentí la vibración de su risa - ¿Todavía no entiendo porque a Alice le gusta tanto todo eso?

-Ella es así, planificadora y entusiasta… - acaricio mi pelo – es una característica de los Cullen ser tan meticulosos y obsesivos con las cosas. – asentí luchando por no quedarme dormida otra vez, así que me acorde de la revista.

-Hoy vimos una revista con Alice que hablan de nosotros ¿sabías de eso?

-Nunca estoy pendiente de ese tipo de prensa.

-Ellos me culpan de ser la causante de tu divorcio con Leah – levante la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo Edward acaricio mi mejilla, sonriendo de lado.

-Sabes que no eres la causante de mi divorcio, Leah no fue lo que esperaba… - frunció el ceño – ella se fue por su voluntad.

-¿Pero tú no la querías siquiera?

-Bella, no comencemos con esta conversación sin sentido. Lo hemos hablado otras veces y no es un tema que me agrade.

-¿Hablado Edward? realmente nunca lo hemos hecho.

-Eso es porque simplemente no tiene ninguna importancia – me rodeo la cintura alzándome para quedar a horcajadas sobre él – Noah y tú son mi vida, nada de lo que paso y las imbecilidades que diga la prensa, hará que eso cambie. Te amo Isabella Swan nunca lo olvides.

…

Estaba sentada en el taburete, entregándole a Esme los ingredientes para la torta que preparaba en honor a Carlisle.

-¿Te gusta la repostería? – me pregunto Esme batiendo la mezcla de crema.

-Me gusta mucho la cocina, pero pocas veces tengo tiempo de hacer cosas, espero que una vez que ya nos organicemos en nuestra casa, me encargare de la comida, aunque en realidad no sé si a Carmen le guste la idea.

-Tendrás que hablar con ella, tienes que disfrutar de la vida familiar. Yo siempre adoraba el tener que cocinar para mis hijos y mi esposo, más que una obligación es una forma de entregar amor, es procurar su bienestar.

-Si mi nana siempre dice que el "Ingrediente principal es el amor" – entone imitando la voz de Sue.

-Toda la razón – ambas nos quedamos calladas mientras terminaba el decorado y yo rellenaba unos sándwich. – ¿Vendrá Rosalie? – le pregunte al cabo de unos minutos

-Si lo hará Bella y le pedí que por mí, se guarde sus comentarios – me entristecí porque no sabía cuándo los problemas con Rosalie se resolverían, odiaba estar en esta situación.

-¿Podrías llevarle a Carlisle la carne para la parrilla?

-Por supuesto – Salí en dirección a la terraza, donde aprovecharíamos los pocos días de buen tiempo que tendríamos. Edward y Carlisle ya habían acomodado la mesa y tenían dispuesta la parrilla de gas.

-Esme envió la carne – levante la budinera para que la vieran y la deje en la encimera.

-¿Aun no llega Alice con los niños? – me pregunto Edward extendiéndome una botella de jugo de mango.

-No, deben estar por llegar – abrí la tapa y tome un sorbo dejándolo en la mesa, porque no me gusto el olor.

-Me preocupa, tú sabes cómo es Alice con el tema de las compras y que lleve a Noah en sus tour por las tiendas, no sé si será lo mejor.

-Mi amor eres muy aprensivo, el niño disfruta estar con su primo, y Alice se desvive por ellos.

-No lo sé, me quedare tranquilo cuando Noah este acá con nosotros y pensare mucho si lo dejo salir con Alice otra vez – me reí de él, tan tierno y dedicado como papá.

Para cuando llego Alice con Jasper y los niños comenzamos a preparar la mesa. Rosalie se quedó con Esme en la cocina, evitando lo más posible encontrarnos, Emmett por el contrario disfrutaba de estar con nosotros y me sentí tremendamente culpable, por el limitado tiempo que le dábamos, por nuestros problemas con Rosalie.

El almuerzo exquisito, nos reímos y disfrutamos. Tenía mis dedos entrelazados con los de Edward, mientras escuchaba las conversaciones, Noah estaba sentado junto a Nick en su silla jugando con un auto.

-¿Rosalie me ayudas a proporcionar el helado? – le dijo Esme, dejando una serie de pocillos con galletas.

-Claro – Rosalie comenzó a hacer bolitas de helados, yo tome a Noah porque necesitaba cambiarse de pañal, así que entre a la casa y subí al segundo piso, al dormitorio de Esme.

-Vamos a sacarlos ese pañal hediondo – le susurre a mi niño, haciéndole morisquetas– no te rías es verdad pequeñito, estas hediondito – la respuesta de Noah fue una sonora carcajada mientras lo acostaba en la cama, bajo el mudador. Mientras lo lavaba en el baño, escuche el timbre y me extraño ya que estábamos todos en casa. Volví a la habitación para ponerle el nuevo pañal, cuando entro Alice con una extraña expresión. -¿Qué pasa Alice? – La vi dudar un momento y mirar hacia la puerta- ¿Me estas asustando? ¿Qué pasa?

-Amiga – suspiro – Es Leah… - tome en brazos a Noah, apretándolo en mi pecho – Esta acá en el despacho de Carlisle, hablando con Edward.

-¿Qué quiere? ¿Quiere ver a Noah? – baje la mirada a mi niño que estaba quietito como sintiendo el cambio de mis emociones.

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué no te quedas acá con Noah hasta que Edward lo resuelva? – algo en su expresión me hizo desconfiar.

-Mejor quédate tú con él y yo voy a ver en que puedo apoyar a Edward – Le entregue a Noah y bese su frente – vuelvo enseguida.

-Bella… - tome la manilla de la puerta – espera a Edward acá.

-No, ahora estamos juntos... – Salí de la habitación para bajar las escaleras en dirección al despacho de Carlisle, mi corazón estaba agitado, tenía miedo de lo que ella querría de Noah.

La puerta del despacho estaba entreabierta, quise hacerme notar inmediatamente pero la filosa voz de Leah, me detuvo…

-¡Tengo derecho a ver a mi hijo!...

-¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre él! – mi corazón se estrujo porque interiormente siempre ha sido mi miedo.

-Supe que te vas a casar, y no quiero a esa tipa rondar a mi hijo, porque ella es la responsable de todo esto.

-No culpes a Bella de tu estupidez, tú nunca fuiste una madre para Noah.

-¿Cómo quieres que fuera madre de él?, si tu todo lo controlaste, me usaste a tu antojo y después me desechaste cuando te obsesionaste con esa… ¡Ella es la culpable!… siempre fue la sombra sobre nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres Leah? ¿Te das cuenta que con esto perdiste la manutención mensual?

-¡Quiero lo que es mío!…

-Perdiste todo derecho… - la voz de Edward sonaba filosa –

-¿Lo dices por todo el dinero que me pagaste para dejar de ser tu esposa y madre? – me quede de una pieza por lo que dijo Leah, todo lo que había argumentado Edward sobre su separación era un engaño, sentí mi corazón agitarse, ¿era ese el motivo porque siempre se negó a hablar del tema? Me quede apoyada en la pared sin ser capaz de moverme, repasando todo lo que yo sabía de la relación de Leah con Edward…

-Al parecer no te bastó, pero quiero que sepas Leah que no volverás a tener un peso de mi parte, ya te pague lo suficiente y no lo aprovechaste, nada tendrás de mí. ¡Ahora lárgate de acá! – sentí movimiento y forcejeos hasta que la puerta se abrió - ¡Bella! – Edward soltó el brazo de Leah y se acercó a mí, yo retrocedí un paso.

-¿Me mentiste Edward? – mi voz salió estrangulada por las lágrimas que no me había percatado que se deslizaban por mi mejilla.

-Mi amor, deja explicarte – escuche la risa de Leah detrás de Edward y él cerro los ojos.

-¿No sabes nada? – Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿No sabes que Edward me compro para ser su esposa, la madre de sus hijos y ser su compañera? – mire a Edward en el momento que tomo a Leah por los hombros zamarreándola.

-¡Cállate venenosa! – Leah solo sonreía, sin una pisca de miedo por como Edward la sacudía.

-¡Suéltala Edward! – Le grité - ¡Déjala! – Edward me miró, y en sus ojos sólo había desolación.

-Vez cómo se comporta Isabella – miró a Edward – él _destruyo mi vida_, mis sueños, mis ilusiones… y tú también tuviste la culpa de eso, te interpusiste entre nosotros, él se obsesiono contigo, investigo tu vida, incluso me uso como arma para que tu tengas lástima y te acerques a él… ¿Acaso crees que Noah sólo fue un acto de amor? Él ha usado a su hijo, para tenerte a su lado… desde el mismo día que nació, por eso lo odie, odie todo lo que él me hizo, todo el maldito dinero que me entrego, él me hizo tanto daño… que yo no puedo dejar que el siga haciéndolo…

-Mientes – le susurre, temblando, mirando a Edward para que desmintiera – Dime que es mentira Edward, dime que Leah está mintiendo.

-Bella, te lo explicaré más tarde – Me estremecí, no podía creer lo que veía en los ojos de Edward.

-No lo va hacer – me volví hacia ella - ¿Qué te prometió? – Exclamó triunfante – una casa perfecta, un hogar perfecto, hijos, estatus… - lo miro a Edward con tanto odio – no te ilusiones Isabella, el nunca cumple sus promesas -

-¡Suficiente! – Edward la tomo con fuerza y la arrastro por el pasillo.

-¿Sabías que él tiene un expediente completo con tu vida? - Gritó por sobre el hombro, los vi alejarse, ella aun forcejeando… yo me deslice sin energías por la pared, sin poder controlar mis lágrimas. Edward me había engañado desde un principio… y la voz de Rose en mi oído _Charlotte…_

El dolor de mi pecho me despertó, pero era un dolor extraño, una sensación de vacío y desolación, quizás una tierra seca e insolada… Abrí lentamente los ojos por las suaves caricias en mi mejilla.

-¿Hija? – La suave voz de Esme me tranquilizo, pero los gritos amortiguados que se escuchaban me inquietaron - ¿Bella te sientes mejor?

-No… - el azote de las palabras llenas de veneno de Leah, me atormentaron - ¿Esme?

-Dime hija… - acaricio mi cabello maternalmente – no quiero ver a nadie, por favor - ¿Qué paso hija? Edward no ha querido decir nada y sólo quiere verte – una nueva carga de sollozos se aglomeraron en mi garganta.

-No… no quiero verlo – me aferre a la blusa de Esme y llore, con tanta tristeza y desolación hasta que el sueño me llevo.

Abrí los ojos, tratando de ambientarme a la penumbra, me senté en la cama desconocida y mire a mi alrededor aun perdida, mis zapatos estaban alineados en la orilla. Me puse de pie y camine hasta el baño tratando de no hacer ruido, prendí la luz pestañeando rápido hasta acostumbrarme.

Me lave la cara, sin detallar en mi reflejo, no necesitaba un testigo de mis ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. La sensación de asco me revolvió el estómago, todo este estrés me estaba afectando, los detalles para la boda… ¿boda? Me senté en la orilla de la tina, aun con la sensación de mi estómago.

¿Qué hare ahora? Me levante del suelo del baño de Esme y salí sigilosa, no quería despertar a nadie, necesitaba procesar, quería tener las ideas claras para enfrentarme a Edward.

Abrí la puerta despacio y baje las escaleras, cuando llegue al pasillo apure el paso, quitando los fantasmas que repetían las palabras dichas por Leah. Abrí el closet del vestíbulo y saque mi chaqueta y bolso comprobando que estuviera mi celular. Cuando iba a salir por la puerta de la cocina, entro Dolores la empleada de Esme.

-Srta. Bella, me asusto – enfatizo poniéndose la mano en el pecho - ¿Esta bien?

-Si dolores gracias – tome la manilla de la puerta – ahora me tengo que ir, le puedes avisar a Esme que me fui y que la llamare más tarde.

-Claro… - Salí de la casa, sintiendo mi cuerpo lánguido, camine la media hora que separaba la casa de Esme con la de Alice, con mi mente era hecha un torbellino de emociones… ¿Cuántas mentiras más tendrá Edward en su vida?

Digite el código para que la reja se abriera y suspire, mirando la casa de mi mejor amiga, sin mi departamento, este es mi único refugio.

**::::::::::::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::::::::**

**T.T**

**Cuando uno crea un mundo, aunque sea de fantasía, trata de dibujar en el la realidad, plasmarla de tal manera que se sienta viva para los que leen. Cuando digite la primera letra de este fanfics, sabía con iban a ser cada capítulos, es un poquito a jugar a ser Dios jajaja… bueno si es un capítulo con un final triste, pero mi adorado Edward no podía pasar como blanca paloma… lo siento trato de ser lo más justa posible =P**

**Las y los adoro, como siempre adoro sus comentarios…**

**Un Beso**

**Axavenus**


	36. Tinieblas

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 36 – Tinieblas<strong>

**EPOV**

Desilusión, sólo desilusión vi en los ojos de Bella, ese terrible sentimiento que estuve tratando de evitar cada vez que ella quería ahondar en mi pasado con Leah, no pude dejar de mirar sus expresiones con cada palabra que salía de la boca de esa víbora, con cada palabra dicha ella iba perdiendo la fe en mí y en todas mis promesas, lo sabía.

-Mientes – temblaba, mi Bella temblaba vulnerable, buscando en mi mirada la verdad, pero yo estaba tan asolado como ella se sentía – Dime que es mentira Edward, dime que Leah está mintiendo –el suave susurro de su voz me desarmo… ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque me creí dueño del mundo y nuevamente le vida me enseña que no soy dueño de nada…

-No lo va hacer… ¿Qué te prometió? una casa perfecta, un hogar perfecto, hijos, estatus… - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, avance un paso para tomarla en mis brazos, sin poder pronunciar una palabra, porque no sabía cómo justificarme– no te ilusiones Isabella, el nunca cumple sus promesas…

-¡Suficiente! – grite recobrando la cordura, Bella tenía que escucharme, creerme a mí, no a esa arpía, nada de lo que paso entre nosotros iba a interponerse entre Bella y yo, y si tenía que hacer que se ahogue con su propia ponzoña lo hare. Me gire y tome a Leah apretando su brazo, mientras ella forcejeaba me la lleve por el pasillo

-¿Sabías que él tiene un expediente completo con tu vida? – ¡No_! ¡Bella no me va a perdonar nunca si sabe todo eso!_ Jasper salió a mi encuentro y viendo la escena se apresuró en llegar a mi lado.

-Suéltala Edward – tomo mi hombro y sentí los brazos de Emmett, tomarme por la espalda, empujándome lejos de Leah. Entre el forcejeo ella cayó al suelo, pero se puso de pie sacudiendo su ropa.

-¿Estas contenta ahora? – le pregunte lleno de odio.

-No – arreglo algo su cabello – no descansare hasta que seas tan infeliz como yo lo soy, porque me cagaste la vida Edward Cullen. ¡Me cagaste la vida!... – se dio la vuelta y salió dando un portazo, los tres nos quedamos en silencio viendo la puerta.

-¿Dónde esta Bella? – Jasper me pregunto y yo volví en mí, tenía que hablar con ella. Me gire hacia el pasillo donde la vi desparramada en el suelo.

-¡Bella! – Corrí a su lado, para tomarla - ¡reacciona mi amor!

-¿Qué le hiciste? – Pregunto Emmett – esta desmayada… - la tome en brazos y subí con ella las escaleras hasta el cuarto de mis padres, que era el primero y donde Alice tenía la puerta abierta con Noah en brazos.

La deje en la cama suavemente, acaricie su mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas, era consciente de que todos me miraban.

-Hijo deja que yo me encargue – Esme se acercó a Bella con un algodón en la mano empapado de alcohol, apenas se lo coloco cerca de la nariz, mi bella comenzó a reaccionar. Me acerque, con la intención de estar ahí apenas ella despierte, pero Emmett me tironeo el brazo.

-¡Tú nos vas a dar explicaciones! – me solté violentamente de él - ¿Qué mierda le hiciste a Bella?

-¡Basta! – Esme se irguió y nos enfrentó, tanto Emmett como yo, nos quedamos quietos - Salgan todos de acá, déjenme con Bella, Alice tú y Rosalie encárguense de los niños, no quiero que ellos estén metidos en el griterío. Apenas Bella quiera hablar con alguno de ustedes les avisare, ahora ella necesita descansar.

-Esme… - le dije acercándome a Bella.

-Ve por tu hijo Edward, si esa mujer vuelve por acá no la quiero cerca de mi nieto, Bella estará bien.

Me odie, con cada paso que di para salir del cuarto de mi madre, pero ella tenía razón Noah necesitaba de mí en este momento, cerré la puerta tras mi espalda.

-¿Qué paso Edward? – me frote la cara antes de mirar a Jasper.

-Leah…

-¿Qué tiene que ver Leah con el desmayo de Bella? – la voz de Emmett se había endurecido.

-Yo… no tengo porque decirles, ahora me interesa que Bella este bien – Emmett me arrincono con un brazo en la pared.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Bella? – sus dientes estaban apretados, forcejee por salir de su agarre.

-¡Le mentí!…

-Emmett, suelta a tu hermano – mi padre apareció por las escaleras – Dejen de gritar, los niños se están asustando. ¡Actúen como adultos por Dios!

Comencé a pasearme por el pasillo, haciendo caso omiso a Carlisle. ¡Tenía que haber una manera de que esto termine bien! No puedo perderla ahora, sentía un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo, mi desesperación se estaba tornando física, no sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, entre mis vaivenes sólo sabía que la necesitaba. La mano de Carlisle tomo mi hombro y lo mire.

-¿Qué paso hijo? – detuve mi paseo, sintiendo todo el peso de mis decisiones sobre los hombros.

-Cometí tantos errores, que ellos me persiguen – La expresión de Carlisle no cambio – Estoy a punto de perder a la mujer que amo por… - La puerta de la habitación se abrió y mi madre salió.

-¿Despertó? ¿Se encuentra bien? – trate de llegar a la puerta pero Esme me lo impidió.

-Ella no quiere verte – mire la puerta – se quedó dormida Edward, Bella lloro mucho y ahora está durmiendo, no la agobies – asentí totalmente destruido, odiándome a mí mismo.

-Ve con tu hijo – mire a mi madre desesperado – Edward, no sé qué paso entre ustedes, pero Bella no está bien ahora, estoy muy preocupada por ella. Dale un poco de espacio, quizás en la mañana – asentí, aun mirando la puerta, sintiendo que traicionaba todo mi ser al dejarla ahí.

Entre en el living, donde mis hermanos estaban, me fije en Alice que mecía y se paseaba y mecía a Noah en sus brazos, mi hijo lloraba y se removía inquieto. Sin mediar palabra con nadie más camine directamente a ella, tome a mi hijo de sus brazos, él me miro mientras lentamente comencé a mecerlo, él se aferró a mi camisa con sus pequeñas manos.

-¿Tomo su biberón? – Alice asintió sentándose en el sillón más próximo.

-No ha querido dormir, está muy inquieto – sus ojos estaban puestos en mi hijo – jamás se había comportado así…

-¿Cómo esta Bella? – pregunto Jasper pasándole un juguete a Nick.

-Está dormida – respondí escuetamente, Rosalie se puso de pie.

-Me quiero ir Emmett, no quiero seguir siendo parte de este show – la mire con rabia, con verdadera furia contenida.

Me di la vuelta con mi pequeño que se había quedado dormido en mis brazos camine hasta el segundo piso, abrí la puerta del dormitorio de mis padres, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba por el pasillo.

Bella estaba durmiendo ovillada, su hermoso cabello reposaba sobre la cremosa cabecera, se veía tan hermosa y a la vez tan vulnerable. Esme le había sacado los zapatos y la cubrió con una manta, su respiración acompasada y leves suspiros inquietos demostraban su sueño intranquilo. Noah se removió haciendo el amago de llorar por lo que salí cerrando la puerta suavemente, cuando despertara hablaríamos, solucionaríamos todo y se acabarían las mentiras.

…

Tres de la mañana…

Cuatro de la mañana…

Vueltas en mi cama, cinco de la mañana, revisando a Noah que dormía plácidamente…

Seis de la mañana…

Sentado en la orilla de mi cama mirando la nada…

Siete de la mañana…

-¿Hijo? - me levante de un salto a la voz de Esme, llegue a la puerta cuando ella la abrió.

-¿Está bien? – mire a mi madre que estaba envuelta en una bata de seda, sus mirada reflejaba cansancio.

-Se fue… me dejo un mensaje con Dolores, que no me preocupara, ella iba a llamarme más tarde.

-¿Cómo que se fue? – Salí de mi antiguo cuarto hasta el dormitorio de mi madre, sentí como ella me seguía. Revise la estancia y efectivamente Bella, mi Bella se había ido sin siquiera hablar conmigo. Me di la vuelta, mi madre tenía a Noah en brazos.

-Te espero en la cocina Edward, hay mucho que tienes que contar - bajo con mi hijo, sin esperar respuesta de mi parte.

Fui a mi cuarto corriendo, tomando mi BlackBerry, llamándola… ¡Nada!, me refregué el rostro frustrado, tan jodidamente frustrado porque estaba en las puertas del paraíso y bajo mis pies se abrió el abismo del infierno.

Bella… mi Bella

Baje hasta la cocina, mis padres estaban ahí, mimando a Noah, ambos levantaron la cabeza para mirarme. Me senté en el taburete más cercano.

-¿Qué sucede hijo? – la suave caricia de mi madre en mis hombros, casi me desarma por completo, porque cada minuto que pasaba sentía más lejos la posibilidad de arreglar las cosas – Puedes confiar en nosotros, somos tus padres, tú familia.

-No, no te preocupes lo arreglare, gracias de todas formas…

-Detente Edward – mire a mi padre y su expresión encolerizada me recordó cuando éramos pequeños – hasta el momento nos hemos mantenido al margen en lo que respecta a sus vidas amorosas.

-Espero que siga siendo así – me puse de pie.

-No te muevas un paso más Edward, porque esta vez vas a tener que decir que es lo que pasa – lo mire encolerizado - porque ahora no eres un universitario con expectativas, eres un hombre y más que eso un padre – exclamó más serio que nunca - ¿Qué sucede con Bella?

-Carlisle, esto lo arreglare con ella – lo mire como a tantos de mis clientes o empleados, yo no me intimido.

-Te das cuenta hijo que eres esclavo de ti mismo – negó con la cabeza, de reojo vi a mi madre ponerse a su lado - si a ti no te importa lo que pasa, a nosotros sí, nos importa nuestro nieto y Bella de la misma manera que tú, porque la amamos como una hija. ¿No logras entender que somos tu familia no tus enemigos?

-Padre… - me refregué nuevamente la cara, sintiéndome tan jodidamente inmaduro, y sus palabras retumbantes _esclavo de ti mismo, esclavo de ti mismo…_ - Compre a Leah – les dije finalmente y sus expresiones no cambiaron.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? – me susurro mi madre, mirando a Noah y pestañeando rápido como lo hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

-Compre a Leah, para que sea mi esposa – mire a Noah y me sentí tan miserable, el peso de mis errores son yunques enormes, cada palabra, cada minuto y mis pies se hunden más – la compre para que sea madre de mis hijos…

-No lo puedo creer – mi madre susurro horrorizada y tomo a Noah de la silla y lo acurruco en su pecho - ¿Qué te llevo a eso? - la mire con rabia, molesto por esas lagrimas que recorrían su rostro.

-Por complacerte… - ella sollozo fuerte – ¿No eras tú la que quería que tuviera una familia? ¿No eras tú la que anhelaba una nuera? – mi padre acorto el tramo que nos separaba y me abofeteo. Instintivamente me puse de pie desafiándolo con la mirada, pero más que ira en él había decepción.

-¡Jamás culpes a otros de tú egoísmo! – me toque la mejilla ardiente, no por el golpe sino por la humillación - ¿Qué pretendías Edward? jamás pensé que un hombre con tu inteligencia, sea un bruto inescrupuloso… - se paseó entre la mesa y la encimera… yo estaba demasiado aturdido, porque jamás mi padre me había levantado la mano, ni a mí ni a mis hermanos. - ¿Bella no sabía nada de esto verdad? ¿Por eso no quiere verte? – me volví a sentar humillado y apoye los codos en la mesa.

-Me equivoque – no los mire, solo escuchaba a mi madre sollozar y a Noah gorjear – Leah no fue lo que esperaba, lo único bueno de ese atroz contrato es mi hijo, yo amo a Noah y amo a Bella…

-No has aprendido de tus errores Edward – mi madre dejo suavemente a Noah en su silla - ¿Cuándo pensabas decirle a Bella de esto? – no respondí… - me lo temía – suspiro - debes madurar Edward, por Noah y por ti mismo – volvió hacia mi hijo tomándolo en brazos salió de la cocina. Una taza de café me extendió Carlisle por la mesa.

-Espero que estés a tiempo de enmendar tus errores – lo mire y de pronto se veía tan viejo, camino a la puerta donde se volvió a mí – Un consejo hijo, dale a Bella el tiempo que necesite, no la presiones, porque a diferencia tuya, ella es un alma noble y te ama de verdad – salió por la puerta y me quede mirando el espacio vació, tan vació como me sentía ahora.

…

Tiempo… ¿_cuánto tiempo para que vuelvas a mí?_…

Disque el código y las rejas se abrieron, acelere por la gravilla y frene en la puerta de la casa, apenas salí del auto, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Bella no te quiere ver

-Necesito hablar con ella, aclararle la situación – Jasper cerró la puerta tras él.

-No, Edward y por favor vete – me enfrente a él mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Tú no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer! – alcance el pomo de la puerta cuando Jasper me empujo.

-¡Lárgate Edward! – Me empujó hacia el auto y le devolví el gesto, haciendo que trastabille - ¡No aprendes idiota!

-No vuelvas a tocarme – sentía toda la frustración hervir en mis venas, lo tome de la solapa de su sudadera - ¡No interfieras! – Jasper me lanzo un puñetazo, que me boto al suelo.

-Eres un imbécil, has perdido todas las oportunidades – me escupió sus palabras, mientras sentía la sangre caliente gotear desde mi labio roto – Ella era la única persona que podía haberte entendido y tú desaprovechaste todas esas oportunidades, Bella te hubiera entendido, pero ahora todo está perdido.

-No – me deje caer en la escalera – no puedo perderla…

-Sólo lo lamento por tú hijo… - no levante la cabeza de entre mis manos hasta que sentí la puerta.

Sumando otro enemigo.

Entre en casa de mis padres para buscar a mi hijo y llevarlo a nuestra casa, estaba irritado y agotado. ¿Qué hare sin Bella?

En la terraza encontré a mi madre, con Noah junto a ella jugando, tome a mi hijo en brazos.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –mi madre se puso de pie.

-Me voy a mi casa – camine hacia el pasillo.

-Lo harás, pero no te llevaras a Noah – me gire para mirarla

-¿Qué?

-No te llevaras a Noah, necesitas descansar, pensar. Mi nieto se queda acá.

-¡Es mi hijo!- no podía creer lo que mi madre me decía – soy yo el que decido por él.

-Es tu hijo, pero tú tienes que aprender a ser padre. Analízate Edward, estas agitado, furioso… ¿Amas a tu hijo?

-Lo amo, soy su padre.

-Sé que eres su padre, pero no estás bien, déjalo unos días con nosotros, date el tiempo para reflexionar hijo. Has hecho daño a gente que te ama, no cometas otro error.

La puerta se azoto detrás de mí al entrar a mi estudio, me acerque al escritorio, volqué todos los cajones, incluso el cajón de seguridad y el expediente de Bella no estaba.

-¡Maldita Perra!

Volví a intentar llamar a Bella, pero nada… _Tiempo necesita tiempo…_

Abrí la botella de whisky tomando desde ella, el fuego del licor quemaba mi garganta, me senté en el sillón, llevándola conmigo.

Tiempo, maldito tiempo, ¿porque se empecina en ser lento? ¿Cuánto necesitara? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Años?... ¿me dará la oportunidad de explicarle?

_¿Le dirás toda la verdad?_

Botella, tras botella… dolor tras dolor, ¿volveremos a ver el cielo juntos? ¿O sólo seré yo el que siempre vea tinieblas?

…

-El Sr. Hale, me ha pedido que le informe que hay un nuevo caso con Apple, también me entrego la carpeta con los antecedentes para que usted lo revise.

-Dígale que quiero que me informe directamente, por favor Ángela – la vi por el rabillo del ojo, que cambiaba de posición incómoda - ¿Sucede algo?

-No, le diré al Sr. Hale. – aun ella estaba incomoda.

-También solicítale que me envié los antecedentes de los casos que se están trabajando a nivel tributario. Pídale a Stanley que prepare el viaje de Newton a Houston para la próxima semana – ella asintió – es todo.

-¿No desea un analgésico?

-No – Ángela se retiró de mi oficina, cuando me volví hacía el ventanal.

Una semana… los árboles se mecían, dando paso al otoño, cambiando de color, pero para mí todo es gris, un gris demasiado denso.

Una semana… ¿Cuánto tiempo más? Me volví al escritorio, descargando una vez más el correo, _ninguna respuesta._

Mire mi BlackBerry, sin ánimos, y volví a marcar su número… nada, ella no quería hablar conmigo.

Finalmente marque el número de Alice otra vez, ya no aguantaba más, tendría que ser pronto o estallaría.

-¡Alice! ¡Por fin contestas! –

-Eres muy descarado Edward, mi amiga… no quiere verte y disculpa que te lo diga, no sé por qué sigo respondiendo tus llamadas.

-Necesito hablar con ella… por favor – mi hermana se quedó callada un momento y lo rompió con un suspiro.

-Bella no quiere Edward, no la presiones, en este momento ella no está bien…

-La amo Alice tú lo sabes – _ella lo sabe, se lo dije tantas veces, de distintas formas_

-Eso no expía tus pecados Edward – me presione el puente de la nariz.

-Ya ha pasado una semana Alice, necesito a Bella… necesito tenerla en mi vida otra vez.

-Lo siento Edward.

-Si la vieras… – su voz denotaba preocupación - no creo que sea lo mejor, ella se entregó a ti sin tapujos, sin miedos y le has hecho daño.

-Lo sé, pero quiero enmendarlo, quiero tenerla conmigo.

-Es decisión de ella, lo siento, tengo que cortar.

-Alice… - el sonido monótono de la línea, otro día más.

…

Afloje el nudo de la corbata al entrar a casa, necesitaba a mi hijo, es lo único que me mantiene en pie, el que mantiene a raya el abismo. Así que a pesar de todas las protestas y miles de argumentos de mi madre, mi hijo volvía junto a mí, no podía estar lejos de él, simplemente es mi cable a tierra.

Deje mis cosas en el estudio antes de ir a ver a Noah, avance por el pasillo, aun con ese desasosiego impuesto en mi interior. Abrí la puerta del cuarto y mi pequeño estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna. Hace días que ni ninguno de los dos dormía bien.

Iba saliendo de la habitación, cuando note un destello turquesa en la orilla de la cuna, lo tome percatándome que era una bufanda de seda, suave y grácil, era de ella, su aroma a fresas y sol estaba ahí, impregnado, mi corazón martillo con fuerza contra mis costillas, ella estuvo en casa.

Salí raudo hasta mi dormitorio abriendo el closet de par en par, era verdad, ella estuvo ahí, pero para llevarse mi vida.

-¡Carmen! – camine apretando en mis manos la bufanda. Mi empleada apareció en el pasillo.

-¿Isabella estuvo acá? - la vi fruncir el ceño por un instante.

-Sí, ella vino a ver a Noah y aprovecho de llevarse unas cosas de ella que dijo necesitar – me agite, ella estuvo acá, pero no para volver… - ¿Está todo bien sr. Cullen?

-¿Estuvo con Noah? – ella asintió preocupada.

-Estuvo mucho rato con él, jugaron hasta que se quedó dormido en sus brazos. ¿Está seguro que está bien? Está usted muy pálido

La deje ahí, tome las llaves de mi auto. No permitiría esto, ella está tomando decisiones sin darme la oportunidad, no lo permitiría por nada del mundo, ella no puede dejarme.

-¡BELLA! – golpee la puerta, esta vez nadie me detendría -¡BELLA TENEMOS QUE HABLAR! ¡NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASÍ! ¡TE AMO! ¡DAME LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ENMENDAR MIS ERRORES! ¡BELLA POR FAVOR!

-Puedes dejar de gritar Edward – me volví a la voz de Bella detrás de la puerta, ella estaba ahí, pero no la abrió.

-Bella… – baje mis manos hechas puños a mis costados – ¿dame una oportunidad? – apoye mi frente en la puerta, maldita puerta que se interpone, entre mi tortura y mi felicidad.

-Edward, me estás haciendo tanto daño – la escuche sollozar, dentro de mi vivía la impotencia, el desgarro, de ser el causante de ese dolor.

-Abre la puerta por favor, te lo suplico.

-Dame tiempo… - Otra vez el maldito tiempo, el maldito espacio, como odio todo eso.

-No puedo Bella, cada minuto… - cerré los ojos aun con la frente recargada en la puerta – cada segundo que pasa te siento más lejos, no puedo dar tiempo ni espacio, porque te amo y te necesito a mi lado.

-¿Tú me amas? – Ella abrió la puerta lentamente, dejándome ver lo delgada que estaba y lo triste de su rostro, quise abrazarla, volver a sentir su calor – ¡no me toques! – puso sus manos extendidas poniendo espacio entre los dos…

-Bella… - sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me desgarraron el corazón.

-Te hice una pregunta – la mire, deteniéndome en sus labios hermosos, todo en ella es hermoso, incluso su tristeza.

-¿Si te amo?... Claro que te amo, eres mi vida, la mujer de mi vida…

-¿Por qué me mentiste? – Sollozo abrazándose a si misma – Yo te desnude mi alma Edward, te conté todo de mi vida, para tener una relación justa y pura entre los dos… ¿y tú? ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Porque era alguien que no sabía del amor hasta conocerte, porque los sentimientos siempre fueron una amenaza, un peligro para lo que yo creía importante en la vida – me perdí en sus ojos húmedos de lágrimas – Yo no puedo soportar la vulnerabilidad del amor, es inviable para mí. Pero por mucho que me esforcé Bella, tú llegaste a mi vida y barriste con todas esas estúpidas barreras, tú me enseñaste a amar – cerro sus ojos y gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-No puedo… no ahora, no… - tomo la puerta y adelantándome en su intención, la tome por los hombros y la abrace. El calor inmundo mi corazón desolado de estos días, quise llorar por todo el daño, por cada palabra maldita que salió de mi boca…

-Danos una oportunidad… - levante su rostro y bese suavemente sus labios, ella gimió y tirito en mis brazos, pero no era de placer, era movimiento de profundo dolor – Bella… por Noah… – susurre en su boca y ella se alejó de mi bruscamente, con furia en sus ojos.

-No utilices a tú hijo… él es el único puro en todo esto… ¡Eres una bestia Edward!... – me quede congelado al ver su reacción. Ella cerró la puerta en mi nariz.

Finalmente, no aprendí de mis errores y la perdí… Mire la puerta cerrada por largo rato, escuchando las palabras de mi padre.

_Esclavo de ti mismo…_

_**::::::::::::o:::::::::::::**_

_**Ahhh… este Edward se apodera de mi (no es que me haga de rogar tampoco jajajaa) y comete cada locura… bueno ahí ustedes entienden lo que quiero decir, jajajaja…**_

_**En cuando a la música, mi amor platónico es Jon Bon Jovi, y esta canción es tan intensa y maravillosa que no podía dejar de inspirame en ella para este capítulo…**_

_**Un beso ls ador**_

_**Axavenus**_


	37. Dame una Oportunidad

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 37 – Dame una Oportunidad<strong>

**EPOV**

_Esclavo de ti mismo…_

Cerré los ojos, reteniendo el sueño de la piel cremosa y suave de Bella, me gire en la cama, solo para encontrarla vacía. Bote el aire concentrándome en respirar, en encontrar el motivo para salir de la cama… nuevamente. _Él es lo único puro… _ahí estaba mi motivo, mi hijo y tal como lo dijo ella, con su voz estrangulada de rabia y dolor, es lo único que me queda.

Me incorpore lentamente, todo es tan vació, tan superficial que me extraña que antes de ella no notara lo poco hogareño que es mi departamento, lo frio e impersonal de la decoración. _¿Por qué cuando ella estaba todo parecía brillar?_

Mire mi reloj… dos días desde que la perdí.

Me duche, afeite, vestí, todo en una monotonía elíptica, día y noche, noche y día… mi hijo, el sol.

-Buenos días Noah – sonreí al verlo mordisquear un juguete con forma de pingüino, me tendió las manos ansioso -¿Cómo estas campeón? ¿Listo para un nuevo día?

-Sr. Cullen – Noah miro a Kate y se recargo en mi hombro - Su desayuno está servido.

-Gracias Kate – la empleada, comenzó a ordenar y yo me lleve a mi hijo a la cocina, no había nada peor que comer solo, ahora esa soledad era más latente, envolvente.

Senté a Noah en la silla de comidas, tome el desayuno ahogando el vacío en mi estómago, nada podía satisfacerme.

Carmen entro en la cocina y me sonrió. Se acercó a Noah y comenzó a peinarlo lentamente, él la miro y comenzó a llorar.

-No le gusta que yo lo peine – comento Carmen dejando el cepillo y tomando en brazos a Noah.

-Entonces que lo haga Kate – tome un sorbo de mi café.

-Tampoco le gusta que lo haga ella – fruncí el ceño.

-Entiendo, y lo lamento de verdad, pero Bella no va a volver a peinar a Noah – Me levante dejando todo ahí y volví a mi dormitorio a lavarme los dientes. Recordándome que no solo yo perdí a Bella, sino que Noah también perdió la posibilidad de una madre maravillosa.

Finalmente me despedí de mi hijo, dándome ánimos para un nuevo día en la oficina, envuelto en esa rutina insignificante, amarga y llena de deslealtad.

Me senté en la sala de juntas, comenzábamos una nueva etapa, se incorporaba nuevo personal y todo esto no tenía importancia, mire a Jasper desenvolverse tan bien como siempre, pero ya no existía esa complicidad de amigos de años, esto era trabajo tanto él como yo lo sabíamos. Tanto cambio Bella mi vida… _no fue Bella, fueron los sentimientos que te hacen vulnerable… _ me acomode y preste atención, o más bien trate, Jasper explicaba la importancia de la reserva, de los intereses de la compañía, la entrega y la prioridad que requerían nuestros clientes.

-…Debemos procurar mantener nuestro prestigio como firma de abogados. Nuestros clientes son empresas multinacionales y transnacionales que requieren eficacia, dedicación y discreción. Necesitamos de ustedes su total compromiso, para que todos los esfuerzos sean fructíferos en el futuro…

Mire a los nuevos integrantes de la compañía, dos chicas con aspecto recatado pero de mirada perspicaz, nada interesante, nada que llamara mi atención, un tipo de la misma categoría, todos impresionantemente reconocidos en sus universidades, una de las chicas un MBA en Oxford. ¿Qué estará haciendo Bella? ¿Estará dando clases en la Universidad?...

-¿Edward? – mire a Jasper que levantaba una ceja en mi dirección, esperando que ¿dijera algo? Me acomode la corbata y me puse de pie.

-Espero su compromiso y lealtad con la empresa, a partir de la próxima semana serán parte de ella, y esperamos lo mejor de cada uno de ustedes. Jasper les indicara donde deben retirar sus credenciales. – Jasper me miro por unos minutos y se volvió a las demás personas.

-Ángela, llévalos a RRHH para que les entreguen sus documentos. Gracias por asistir. Jessica, llévame el informe pendiente a mi oficina, estaré allá en un momento. – La secretaria de Jasper asintió y salió como todos los demás, yo me volví al ventanal… ¿Por qué ya nada es como antes? ¿Dónde quedo la pasión que sentía por mi carrera? ¿Dónde quedó toda la ambición y la necesidad de ser el mejor?

-Ese discurso memorable, tiene el sello de Martin Luther King, ten cuidado te pueden demandar por plagio. – sonreí a penas con el comentario sarcástico de Jasper, sin dejar de mirar la ciudad de NY, los arboles del Central Park.

-¿Soy digno de que me hables nuevamente?

-Esto es el trabajo, pero aun más que eso Edward, recuerda que acá también están mis intereses, esta empresa también es mía. Lamentablemente, tenemos que cruzarnos.

-¿Entonces porque aún estas acá? – Me volví preso de todo lo pasado y las miles de palabras guardadas para retomar mi vida - ¿Qué te impide tomar tu parte y hacer lo que quieras con ella? No estás obligado, vende tus acciones y has lo que se te antoje, si soy tan leproso para estar a tu lado, ya puedes dejar de fingir empatía mientras trabajamos, tu y yo ya no somos ni amigos, y como van las cosas, creo que ni familia seremos. Así que ahórrate los discursos, ya nada es como antes, pero no dudes porque las puertas son anchas. – Él sonrió meneando la cabeza, y salió de la sala sin decirme una puta palabra.

¡Maldito hijo de puta! – agarre lo primero que encontré sobre la mesa y lo arroje hacia la puerta… ¡Maldito hijo de puta! Todos púdranse, ya no me importa, en realidad nunca me importo.

Me deje caer en la silla de cuero, tratando de sosegar mi ira, seguí mirando como el sol en su cenit se reflejaba en los edificios de la gran manzana, tan llena de gente, miles de empresas poderosas, el flujo del comercio mundial, la frivolidad y las apariencias de ser un gran país… que irónico, Nueva York, tan hipócrita y vacía como yo.

_Los sentimientos te vuelven vulnerables, y es tan cierto… _

La semana paso entre nubarrones inciertos, las horas en el trabajo, horas con Noah, horas en vela, horas infinitas añorando sentado en el balcón del que iba a ser nuestro dormitorio… ¿Realmente estará todo perdido? ¿Cuánto tiempo más?... tome otro sorbo de la botella ¿Me darás una oportunidad?

Para el viernes en la tarde aún me quedaba tanto trabajo, pero no soportaba la idea de seguir encerrado en la oficina, tampoco quería hundirme en otra botella, así tome las carpetas que necesitaba revisar este fin de semana, al fin y al cabo ya no existían almuerzos dominicales felices, toda la parafernalia de una familia unida, se fue a la mierda, así que aprovecharía de trabajar, o más bien tratar de hacerlo.

Apenas entre a casa, sentí el llanto de Noah, un llanto tan agudo y fuerte, jamás el lloraba de esa manera. Corrí a su dormitorio, donde Kate y Carmen estaban con él.

-¿Qué le sucede? – me acerque al niño, justo en el momento que Kate le saco el termómetro.

-Tiene 39 de fiebre – me miro preocupada y luego a Carmen, tome a mi niño en brazos y comencé a mecerlo para calmarlo.

-Hace una hora tenía 37, pero la fiebre de los bebes es así.

-¿Han notado algo anómalo o sí le duele algo?

-No, solo que esta semana a estado irritable, y sólo quiere estar en brazos. Él es un bebe tranquilo, por eso es extraño.

-Los niños extrañan… – dijo Carmen doblando la manta y dejándola en la mecedora.

-Lo llevare a la clínica, Kate prepare lo necesario, para salir en 10 minutos.

Hice el ingreso de Noah en la clínica, mientras Kate lo supervisaba. Una enfermera lo controlo mientras llegaba el médico, para la revisión, vi como lo desnudaban y dejaban solo con el pañal, ya no lloraba pero tenía los ojitos vidriosos, estiro su mano en mi dirección al dársela él la apretó fuerte, como buscando fuerzas que a él le faltaban.

-Sólo es un cuadro febril – me comunico la doctora – lo dejaremos en observación porque ya la fiebre esta en 40, 5 grados y debíamos controlar que no suba de eso y verificar que no sea una infección. - espere en el salón Sr. Cullen, las enfermeras lo trataran desde ahora, cualquier evolución le avisaremos.

-No doctora, quiero estar con él – Me volví a la enfermera que estaba revisando la vía que le pusieron en la mano – no me separare de su lado – acerque la silla a la cuna y me senté para acariciar su fino cabello.

-¿Sr. Cullen? - levante la cabeza para mirar a Kate - ¿Desea que avise a alguien de su familia?

-No Kate, a nadie – _somos solo los dos _– llama a Eleazar y pídele que te venga a buscar, yo me quedare con él – ella asintió y salió del cuarto, acaricie la mejilla ardiente de mi bebe, tratando de calmar su llanto e impidiendo que mueva su mano con la vía intravenosa. Verlo así, me transporto al tiempo en que estuvo en incubadora.

-Vamos campeón, ya va a pasar… _eres todo lo que me queda hijo_… - Veras que mañana estarás mejor, Noah eres un ganador.

A la mañana siguiente dieron de alta a Noah, la fiebre había disminuido y sólo teníamos que verificar frecuentemente, procurando no dejar que se eleve demasiado ya que existía el riesgo de convulsionar. La doctora Meyer, agrego unos análisis para descartar alguna otra patología pero por el momento todo estaba bien.

-Quizás es tensional, los niños son muy sensibles a cambios en su ambiente, debe determinar cuál es factor que se modificó en su entorno y vera que las cosas mejoran Sr. Cullen.

-Gracias, tome en brazos a mi pequeño, quien se recargo en mi hombro, y comenzó a balbucear.

-Recuerde dieta blanda, y muchos mimos.

Me pase todo el día domingo en casa, junto a Noah, jugamos, le di de comer y ambos dormimos una siesta en el dormitorio. Cuando era mucho más pequeño, solía quedarse dormido en mi pecho, y hoy lo había vuelto a hacer, estando cerca de los nueve meses seguía siendo tan pequeño y con tanta necesidad de afecto, acaricie su espalda suavemente, sintiendo su suave aroma y como su respiración acompasada, calmaba algo de mis demonios internos. ¿Me perdonara Noah cuando sepa toda la verdad? De repente me lleno el desasosiego y la angustia ¿También huira de mí?

_Egoísta, siempre pensando en ti… todas esas carencias y todo lo que realmente importa tú hijo no lo va a tener y todo por tú culpa. _

¿Cómo se apaga la voz de la conciencia? ¿Cómo puedo volver a tener ese silencio adusto y severo que tuve toda mi vida?

…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que llevaste a Noah a la clínica? – exclamó mi madre, molesta.

-No fue nada grave, no tenía porque informarte Esme, Noah está bien.

-¿No tenías que informarme? Edward por favor, soy su abuela es obvio que me preocupa lo que le pasa, no basta con que tenga a sus niñeras, que por lo demás estoy agradecida que me contaran de lo que paso, pero el necesita a su familia… tú necesitas a tú familia.

-Madre, te tengo que cortar – afloje el nudo de mi corbata – tengo una reunión ahora.

-Edward, no lo hagas, no nos alejes nuevamente…

-Adiós Esme – Corte la llamada, ya nada es como antes.

Si tan sólo supiera como plantearme al futuro, que es lo que sucederá, dónde quedara la relación con Bella. ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de control sobre la situación? ¿Acaso no es más sano para ella y para mí?

Si pudiera tener la oportunidad de pararme frente a ella, en un terreno imparcial, saber que espera ella de todo esto, si… - trague grueso y doloroso - si finalmente todo se acabó, así poder reestructurarme y poner nuevamente mis prioridades en orden…

Quizás una simple invitación a un café, sí a su café favorito. Sin presiones sólo con la finalidad de darle un nombre a este momento que estamos viviendo, sé que ella también necesita esto.

Abrí el correo…

Isabella,

Necesitamos hablar, sé que me has pedido tiempo y espacio, pero no podemos seguir así. Ambos necesitamos tomar el control de nuestra situación, necesito saber que pasara con nuestro futuro, como nos plantearemos de acá en adelante. Veámonos en el café Paris mañana a las tres de la tarde, sin presiones.

E.C

-Sr. Cullen, lo esperan en la sala de conferencias – mire el intercomunicador.

-Gracias Ángela. - Después de releer el correo lo envié.

Entre en la sala, estaban todos los miembros del equipo jurídico, Newton estaba de pie, conectando su Tablet al proyector, para su presentación.

-Cuando esté listo Newton – me acomode en mi silla de cuero, Ángela se acercó dejándome una taza de café recién hecho, asentí agradeciendo, antes que las luces bajaran y Newton comenzara su presentación de avance y entrenamiento de los casos más emblemáticos que como firma hemos llevado.

Al cabo de dos horas, de debate de la gestión judicial de los casos y el análisis exhaustivo de los procedimientos que llevaron a procesos de apelaciones y sentencias favorables, sentí vibrar mi BlackBerry, la tome sobre la mesa y abrí el mensaje.

"Café París, mañana a las tres…

BS"

…

La grava húmeda crujió bajo mis pies, con cada paso, como parte del ritual, la diferencia que cuando la vi por primera vez el calor llenaba el aire y se había llevado la humedad, en ese entonces ni siquiera me percate de los sonidos, ni me imagine el tono rojizo que tomaba el ciprés desnudo, ni la forma en que la nieve se acumulaba sobre el alero del techo, lo gris del cielo y la forma fantasmal que se cierne sobre la que alguna vez soñé como el hogar.

Subí el cuello de mi abrigo, y saque del bolsillo los únicos recuerdos físicos. Eran parte del rito mensual, de ese lado sádico que se apodero de mí, de la catarsis extraña en la que me sumergí, para poder entender y tratar de exorcizar mis putos errores. ¿Cuántas veces me he parado acá?... ya perdí la cuenta. Me quede de pie en el mismo lugar donde mi vida había tomado forma, donde se había acoplado la última pieza del puzzle, para ese día hace ya tantos meses. Mire mi mano enfundada en un guante de cuero, en el centro el destello esmeralda de la promesa perdida de un hasta siempre, y junto al anillo otra promesa sin cumplir… el relicario donde la foto de la mujer de mi vida, inmortalizada en sus cortos dos años. ¿Dónde estás Isabella Swan? Cerré los ojos, buscando la fuerza para dar los pasos y entrar en la casa, fría, vacía, pero expectante por ser habitada.

_-Sr. Cullen, según la cláusula 84, del contrato la empresa en cuestión está obligada a ofertar de manera preferencial el 40% de las acciones, independiente del comportamiento bursátil._

_-Siempre existen las exclusiones, Srta. Delani – abrí el archivo donde estaba el dichoso contrato - ¿Cómo una empresa tan grande no pensó en cómo afectaría sus intereses semejante acuerdo?_

_-Quizás nunca pensaron que tendrían tantas utilidades y que realmente la contraparte deseara recuperar las acciones, antes que termine la licitación…_

_- ¡TENGO QUE HABLAR CON EL AHORA! – me levante al escuchar los gritos, justo cuando Alice abría la puerta de mi oficina. Inmediatamente me tense._

_-¡TÚ!- me apunto, sus facciones estaban endurecidas y encolerizadas, vi a Irina levantarse y salir por la puerta, Ángela estaba de pie junto a la puerta asustada - ¡ERES UN MALDITO EGOISTA EDWARD CULLEN! – Finalmente Ángela cerró la puerta cuando Alice me lanzo algo que me pego en el pecho – ¿QUÉ PRETENDES?_

_-Alice, no sé qué te pasa, ¿Quién te crees para venir a mi oficina y compórtate de esta manera? – mire el suelo donde el anillo que le había dado a Bella brillaba insolente en la oscura alfombra, me agache a recogerlo con un maldito presentimiento fatalista._

_-¿Qué le hiciste Edward? – Alice se dejó caer en el sillón y se puso a llorar, sin mirarme. No podía moverme, el anillo brillaba en mi mano… - ¿no te basto con hacerla llorar semanas por tus mentiras?_

_-¿Qué le paso? – la amargura subió por mi garganta ¿Qué hiciste Bella? - ¡Alice! ¡¿Qué paso con Bella? – Ella levanto la cabeza, mirándome llena de tristeza._

_-¡Tú!- Balbuceo – ¡tú tienes la culpa de todo!… - Volvió a llorar, la puerta se abrió y entro Jasper lívido mirando a Alice y después a mí._

_-Mi amor ¿qué paso? – se arrodillo y tomo sus manos, Alice lo miro, entregándole tanto con una mirada… - Bella – susurro Jasper_

_-Se fue mi amor… - Alice volvió a llorar y lentamente procese sus palabras_

_-¿Cómo que se fue? – Jasper me miro furioso, mientras yo volvía a mirar el anillo que quemaba la palma de mi mano._

_-Ayer dijo que se encontraría con Edward – me miro por un momento – Cuando me comentaste que no había llegado, pensé que era porque arreglaron las cosas, pero en la mañana entre a su dormitorio y se llevó sus cosas más esenciales, sobre la cómoda estaba esta carta y el anillo de compromiso._

_-¡Dame la carta Alice! – estire mi mano, y ella dudo un momento y me la tendió, temblorosa._

"_Alice,_

_Perdóname por dejarte esta nota, tan fría e impersonal, pero no puedo ni tengo el valor para enfrentar nada más. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, desde tu amistad incondicional hasta el calor de tu hogar. Por favor no te enojes, ni sufras por mí, te aseguro que estaré bien, pero tengo que poner distancia, no soporto ver a tú familia dispersa y resentida… soy yo la extraña, soy yo la que debería estar al margen, no tu hermano… Despídeme de todos, los amo de verdad, y aunque parezca egoísta irme de esta forma, sé que es lo mejor, debo protegerme. Por favor dile a Jasper que me perdone… y que no me busque. Quizás llegue el día en que mis heridas sanen y pueda volver a verlos, solo sé que los extrañare cada minuto que este lejos… No abandones a tú hermano, procura siempre de Noah, lo amo y tú lo sabes, el necesita tanto amor y me odio por dejarlo a él también…_

_Perdóname Alice por pedirte esto, pero no puedo quedarme con el anillo de tu abuela, ¿se lo puedes devolver? Es el último favor que te pido…_

_Amiga no estés triste, yo ya no lo estoy, derrame tantas lágrimas que ya no queda más, pero desde ayer algo cambio en mí, porque desde ayer, tengo algo que antes no tenía… _

_Te quiero, un beso_

_Isabella"_

El aire helado entro sin preámbulos en la habitación vacía del segundo piso, salí al balcón donde se podía apreciar el hermoso jardín de la propiedad.

Me toque el pómulo aún tirante por el corte, ya no tenía los puntos pero la cicatriz estaba ahí, recordándome todos y cada uno de los errores, cada día en el espejo, ¿Sería eso lo que pretendía Jacob Black? ¿Qué recuerde día a día la desaparición voluntaria de Bella?

Mi BlackBerry vibro en mi bolsillo, deje pasar la llamada al buzón, no creo que tenga voz para contestar, menos en este lugar tan helado y vació. Me quede ahí de pie un buen rato, mirando la nada, sintiéndome exactamente igual, hasta que nuevamente la vibración me saco de mi adormecimiento.

-Diga…

-Hijo, te estamos esperando para el desayuno de navidad, solo faltas tú para abrir los regalos –_ también falta ella_

-Estaré ahí en unos minutos…

**:::::::::::o:::::::::::::::**

**Acá estamos de nuevo… con mis locuras y enredos.**

**Muchas gracias por su cariño, por sus comentarios, me alegran y inspiran para seguir adelante. **

**Como leí en un blog… Tú comentario es mi propina…. Jajajaja**

**Un beso **

**Axavenus**


	38. Ya no estoy sola

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 38 – Ya no estoy sola<strong>

**BPOV**

Me deslice por la puerta lánguida, sin fuerzas, ¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta? ¡¿C0mo pude estar tan ciega? El aire ardía en mis pulmones, me costaba respirar, abrace mis rodillas y trate de controlarme, pero aún podía sentirlo, sentir que estaba ahí detrás de la puerta… no podía seguir en este lugar, no con él a pocos pasos y yo con la herida a carne viva, lentamente me levante ¿Cuánto demorara Alice en llegar?

-¡Bella! – Mire a Sara que estaba consternada al inicio del pasillo y corrió a abrazarme – Esta el Sr. Edward parado ahí afuera – me apoye en su hombro soltando hipidos

-Ya hable con él y fue un error… no lo dejes entrar por favor – me acompaño a mi dormitorio y lo único que quería era meterme en la cama, dormir y olvidarme.

-Tranquila Bella, ¿Quieres algo? – negué y me tape con la colcha hasta la cabeza, apretándome los oídos para no escuchar las palabras de Leah y de Edward, que martillaban mi cabeza o los consejos de Rosalie que nunca quise escuchar…

_Al menos tú te sacaste la venda de los ojos antes que fuera demasiado tarde, porque o terminabas desquiciada como Leah o trastornada como Charlotte_ – me dijo Rosalie unos días después de que todo terminara, quizás como palabras de consuelo, pero no anestesio nada, porque aunque las mentiras y sus manipulaciones eran tremendas, al punto de jugar con la vida de su hijo, yo lo amo, y este amor ciego, duele demasiado.

Finalmente me adormecí, no era un sueño profundo, era una especie de neblina que estos días me acompañaba, estaba agotada todo el tiempo, y lo poco que lograba comer, me producía nauseas constantes por este ciclo, estaba deprimida, lo sabía, necesitaba una catarsis, quizás gritar hasta que quede ronca, cortarme el pelo, teñirlo o tomar un avión y perderme en el Tibet, pero todo eso requería un esfuerzo, casi sobrehumano para mí.

Sentí que tironeaban la colcha y la luz del dormitorio me cegó por unos momentos, hasta que me enfoque y vi los azules ojos de Jasper, enmarcados con su pelo color miel.

-Bella… - su voz era recriminatoria – has estado llorando otra vez – no me pregunto, solo acaricio suavemente mis mejillas e indudablemente sentí el desasosiego y las lágrimas se aglomeraron en mis ojos.

-Jazz, no puedo por más que trato, no puedo dejar de llorar.

-Lo sé preciosa – me senté en la cama y el acomodo las almohadas en mi espalda – no me gusta verte triste, pero es mejor que saques todo. ¿Has comido algo? – mire la hora en reloj del velador ya eran las nueve.

-No, pero no creo que pueda comer – tomo mis manos y me jaló para que saliera de la cama – Jazz no me obligues por favor.

-Vienes conmigo, no me gusta comer solo. Alice paso a ver a Esme, así que llegara un poco más tarde.

Me llevo hasta el comedor, donde Sara tenía dispuesto todo. Ella me sonrió como disculpándose, no entendí su mirada.

-Supe que Edward estuvo acá – Jasper extendió la servilleta sobre su regazo. Ahí estaba Sara le había contado lo de esta tarde.

-Sí – tome la cuchara revolviendo la sopa – vino a… - pensé en sus palabras, pidiendo oportunidades, reconociendo sus debilidades… _por Noah..._ – Creo que a disculparse – el nudo de mi estómago se hizo más pesado.

-¿Lo perdonaste? – Levante la vista de mi sopa y los ojos de Jasper destellaban expectantes.

-No – suspire y volví a mirar mi plato intacto – es un perfecto manipulador. Tuvo la desfachatez de pedirme que lo intentáramos por Noah – de pronto la tristeza se volvió ira, una ira abrazadora creciendo desde mi pecho.

-No lo puedo creer – apreté los puños sobre la mesa, tratando de controlar mis emociones burbujeantes – Verdaderamente Edward está disperso y desesperado.

-¡Pues créelo! El vino para acá cuando supo que con Alice habíamos ido a buscar mis cosas de su departamento. Lo único lamentable de todo es que no puedo arrebatarle a Noah…

-¿Qué dices Bella? Edward ama a su hijo, quizás en todo lo otro de su vida sea retorcido, pero su amor por Noah es sincero.

-Si lo ama, y tal como dijo tú hermana una vez, el buscaba una madre para su hijo y hoy entre todas las cosas que me dijo, eso me quedo claro – mire mi mano derecha, donde había estado el anillo de su abuela – Lo lamento por Noah – suspire - lo amo mucho y… - sentí temblar mi mentón por que hace una semana estaba dispuesta a ser su madre… – él no tiene la culpa de nada – la burbuja de la ira reventó dejando paso a la tristeza nuevamente - para él es aún más complejo porque yo puedo terminar esta relación, olvidarme de todo este amor enfermizo, pero para Noah, Edward siempre será su padre.

-¡Basta de dramas Bella! – me sobre salte al escuchar el grito de Jasper - ¡no has comido nada! ¡Toda la semana has estado lamentándote!– mire su plato que estaba vacío, sin poder mirarlo a la cara

-Jasper…

-¡Vas a comer! Ya llevas una semana que casi no comes y no quiero esto Isabella, eres una mujer fuerte, jamás te rindes, y mientras yo esté ahí, no voy a permitir que te hundas.

-¡Ni yo lo permitiré! – Ambos nos volvimos a la voz de Alice que estaba apoyada en el umbral – estas hecha una pena amiga, tú no eres así, tú eres luchadora – baje la mirada avergonzada.

-Es que antes, jamás me había entregado de esta manera… - exteriorice mis mayores dolores – me entregue sin temores, sin barreras, sin tapujos a él y no fue reciproco – Alice se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano – lo peor amiga es la sensación, de que si esa víbora no hubiera aparecido iba a vivir en una madeja de mentiras… es tan injusto todo esto.

-Bella, ¿no te lo han dicho? La vida no es justa – mire a Jasper tratando de encontrar la fuerza, porque la vida era realmente injusta, me dio la posibilidad de ver el paraíso, abrió las puertas me dejo saborear el momento con anticipación, pero al dar el paso, me arrebato la posibilidad.

Me sentí de nueve años otra vez, cuando Jasper y Alice me obligaron a tomar la sopa, y me arrastraron para ver una película, era una de suspenso intelectual de las que disfrutaba sólo Jasper, recargue mi cabeza en las piernas de Alice, que me acariciaba el pelo, no vi mucho de la película porque el cansancio me venció.

La luz gris del cielo se abrió camino por mi ventana, la vi ascender lentamente, hasta alcanzar el techo de mi habitación. No recuerdo como llegue a mi cama, quizás Jasper cumpliendo a cabalidad su rol paternalista, me cargo y arropo, cuan agradecida estoy de ellos, cuando tienes tan poco en la vida, lo bueno siempre debes agradecerlo.

Hoy estaba más lucida, el dolor estaba ahí, dolía respirar, pero el haber hablado con mis amigos ayer me hizo entrar en razón. Quizás este amor me duela toda la vida, quizás me deje tan dañada que nunca podre tener la oportunidad de entregarme nuevamente, o siendo optimista pase y no deje más huellas que el sabor amargo de la mentira… eso ultimo lo dudaba.

Entre en el baño y comencé a llenar la tina de agua caliente, mi pelo era un almiar que necesitaba mucho acondicionador para poder domarlo. Me desnude sin prestar mayor atención, no quería recorrer mi cuerpo y sentir que nunca más existirá la inhibición de la lujuria romántica que disfrutaba hace unos días.

El agua tibia me envolvió con brazos cariñosos, hundí mi lánguido cuerpo en la calidez, bajo el agua abrí los ojos aguantando la respiración, las pequeñas burbujas que escapaban de mi nariz, reventaban en el aire. - _¡Me estoy secando! – _recordé la escena del Gran Pez, donde el protagonista, irónicamente Edward, pero Edward Bloom, llenaba la tina y se metía con ropa y todo, tal como yo lo estaba haciendo ahora… rompí el agua con una gran bocanada de aire. Tome la botella de champú y comencé a lavarme el pelo, lentamente, disfrutando del masaje y el olor tan familiar.

Hace menos de un año tantas cosas habían cambiado… En ese tiempo era una virgen y controlada mujer, con una mochila de responsabilidades impuestas, pero también cargada de la necesidad de decidir el curso de mi vida, así llego Benjamín… y con él, las barreras se mantuvieron erguidas e invencibles, me controlaba de tal manera, que nunca estuve completamente libre. Benjamín se entregó tal como yo lo había hecho con Edward… ¿Karma? Tome la ducha y accione el agua para enjuagar mi largo cabello.

A Benjamín, le puse una y mil trabas, quizás lo único sincero y de corazón que compartí con él es mi virginidad. Con él decidí ser mujer, dar un paso que me hubiera destruido si en mi vida hubiera existido sólo Edward Cullen… Termine de bañarme aun pensando estúpidamente en Benjamín v/s Edward… y los errores que cometí, la forma incondicional que Edward invadió mi vida y sobre todo que yo se lo permití.

…

Estacione en el aparcadero de la universidad, iba con más de media hora de adelanto así que camine lentamente disfrutando de la manera que las hojas caían arremolinadas por la alameda. Estaba ahí probándome a mí misma que tenía una vida más allá de lo que había construido con él. Un tipo paso por mi lado entrando sin vacilar por la puerta del aula… - _Tú puedes hacerlo _– abrí la puerta y mire el interior del auditorio, me encamine en la primera fila y tome asiento, ya no sería la catedrática, hoy comenzaba nuevamente a ser parte de la masa de educandos que se encaminaban a un futuro doctorado.

Lo bueno de comenzar a estudiar nuevamente, es lo ocupada que esta mi mente, mientras tomaba apuntes la neblina se disipaba y comenzaba a sentir la pasión por las letras que siempre ha vivido dentro de mí. Había arreglado mi horario tomando varios ramos por las mañanas y dos días hasta las seis de la tarde, limitando mi tiempo libre, así no podía pensar en otras cosas.

Sólo tres días y ya estaba trabajando en un informe para el próximo martes.

-¿Bella? – me gire hacia la puerta donde Esme asomo la cabeza

-¡Esme! – baje la tapa de mi laptop y me puse de pie justo cuando ella entro en mi habitación – Que alegría verte – la abrace y ella respondió mi gesto de la misma forma.

-Mi niña – acaricio mi pelo - ¿Cómo estás? - me levante de hombros, no podía mentir

– Ya no me hundo...– se sentó en la orilla de mi cama sin mirarme.

-Quiero pedirte perdón – susurro.

-¿Tú? – me senté en la silla del escritorio mirándola sin entender.

-Es mi hijo… - levante la mano interrumpiéndola.

-No Esme, no es tu culpa… Es él, el responsable de sus propios actos. Así como yo también soy responsable de mis decisiones. No es un niño que necesita que su madre responda por él.

-Hija, ¿Has pensado hablar con él? – cerré los ojos, buscando fuerzas.

-Sé que en algún momento tendrá que pasar – me puse de pie, recordando sus palabras el día que vino para acá.

-Edward también está sufriendo – mi corazón palpito errático al escuchar a Esme – aunque es muy testarudo para reconocer cuán importante eres en su vida.

-No lo sé Esme… son tantas cosas, ¿Cómo saber cuál es verdad y cual es mentira?

-Esa respuesta solo la tendrás en tú corazón – nos miramos en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro Alice con Nick recargado de su cadera.

-¿Por qué demoran tanto? El café está servido en la sala.

Tome a Nick de la cadera de Alice y sin mirarlas salí del dormitorio, las palabras de Esme me dolían sobremanera, porque me pasaba horas de la noche analizando palabra por palabra dicha por Edward, tratando de adivinar las verídicas y las falsas.

Pasamos la tarde, conversando de distintos temas, como la crítica de Alice a los nuevos diseños de Marc Jacobs y lo horrible de la nueva temporada de Proyect Runway. Cada tanto Esme y Alice se miraban cómplices, pero no le di importancia, desde que todo estalló siempre habían miradas de soslayo, cuando estaba cerca.

-Esto… - Alice dudo por un momento, me acomode en el sillón – queríamos hablar contigo.

-Alice, has estado hablando toda la tarde ¿Por qué me pides permiso ahora?

-Es un tema delicado – miro a Esme y ella asintió – es por la boda. – Trague pesadamente, tratando de controlar la ola de tristeza.

-No hay boda Alice… - me concentre en mis manos

-Bella, ayer hable con Edward y él no quiere posponer nada hasta que tú decidas – Exclamó Esme

-¡¿Qué? – Las mire consternada - ¡¿Qué pretende? – me puse de pie y comencé a pasearme, por un momento ninguna dijo nada, estaban esperando a que absorba todo esto. ¿Por qué no hacer esto más simple? - Bueno ustedes saben que no hay boda – no pude evitarlo y las lágrimas que trate de controlar se desbordaron por mis mejillas.

-Bella, tienes que cerrar el ciclo – Esme se puso de pie y me abrazo consolándome – Deben hablar, escucharse mutuamente. Si deciden terminar la relación, deben hacerlo como adultos.

Las horas se hicieron eternas, no podía dormir me daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama… ¿Cómo podré pararme frente a él sin desmoronarme? ¿Cómo terminar todo esto cuando a pesar de la traición de sus mentiras aún lo amo?

Sonó el despertador y me deslice al baño, había dormido unas pocas horas, pero necesitaba distraerme, o sino colapsaría nuevamente, y no quería volver a perderme en la tristeza.

Estaba en la biblioteca de la universidad, recopilando información de Antropología Filosófica, cuando el sonido de mi IPhone me indico que me había llegado un email, mire el remitente y dude en abrir el mensaje, pero ya que de alguna manera debía contactarme con él…

_Isabella,_

_Necesitamos hablar, sé que me has pedido tiempo y espacio, pero no podemos seguir así. Ambos necesitamos tomar el control de nuestra situación, necesito saber que pasara con nuestro futuro, como nos plantearemos de acá en adelante. Veámonos en el café Paris mañana a las tres de la tarde, sin presiones._

_E.C_

Sonreí, no era un gesto de esperanzas pero sí un indicador de su forma de ver la vida, ¿Control? ¿Sin presiones?...

Si algo que he aprendido en la vida es que cuando debes hacer algo, nunca debes postergarlo. Así que le respondí tan escuetamente como quería que fuera ese encuentro, al final el único propósito será una ruptura limpia. Ya para mañana él tendría su control y yo… podría recoger los pedazos de mi corazón.

En la tarde cuando llegue a casa para la cena, Rosalie estaba en la sala junto a Alice, al parecer esperándome para la cena, si bien con Rosalie las relaciones rallan en lo normal, su regocijo en que mi relación terminara abruptamente me molestaba, pero no era mi casa. No preste mucha atención a lo que conversaban, me sentía intranquila por el encuentro que tendría mañana, sería algo definitivo de eso estaba segura. ¿Pero si vuelvo a caer en sus redes?

-Mañana terminara todo… - dije cuando comenzábamos a comer, ambas me miraron sin entender – Mañana me reuniré con Edward.

-Haces lo correcto Bella, con esto Edward aprenderá, que no puede andar por la vida jugando con la gente como si fueran títeres – puntualizo Rosalie.

-¿Te sientes segura para hacerlo? – Alice más comprensiva me pregunto.

-No, pero no puedo posponerlo… - Me lleve a la boca un poco de lechuga.

-Supieron que Noah estuvo afiebrado hace unos días y que estuvo toda la noche en la clínica – mire a Rosalie esperando que continuara – según lo que Edward le dijo a Esme, fue solo un cuadro febril – no pude evitar preocuparme.

-¿Esme estuvo con él? – preguntó Alice

-No, él no aviso a nadie. A Esme le preocupa que se aísle como lo hizo después de lo de Charlotte. – Me obligue a prestarle atención a mi ensalada, todo lo que tenía que ver con Edward dolía demasiado y Rosalie no tenía el tacto necesario para cerrar su boca, era su naturaleza – el problema es que ahora no es sólo él, Noah necesita de la familia. Antes a él no le importó nada, porque nunca supo del embarazo de Charlotte – Levante la cabeza asustada.

-¿Qué embarazo? – mire alternadamente a Alice y Rose

-¡Eso es mentira! – Grito Alice, furiosa a Rosalie haciendo caso omiso a mi pregunta - Charlotte nunca estuvo embarazada de Edward.

-Mira, el prontuario de mentiroso lo tiene Edward, así que si Charlotte me dijo que él era el padre de su bebé, le creo a ella… - Rosalie se levantó tirando su servilleta sobre la mesa.

-¡Alto! – Grite consternada – Rosalie, ¿Qué paso con el bebé? – le pregunte recordando que me había dicho que la tal Charlotte está internada.

-Murió, Charlotte tuvo una perdida a los seis meses – ahogue un grito desgarrador, mire a Alice que fulminaba a Rosalie.

-No era su hijo… - puntualizo, mirándome a mi ahora – Edward jamás abandonaría un hijo suyo.

-Charlotte, nunca le dijo de su embarazo, ella siempre tuvo miedo de que Edward se lo quitara – me levante como pude y las deje ahí, no podía… no era capaz de tanto.

…

Dolor.

Cada nuevo escenario que pasaba por mi mente, recuerdos tan hermosos, risas, sueños, sus promesas, dolían tanto y tan profundo. Suspire porque ya no quedaba nada, hoy a las tres de la tarde, el capítulo de Edward Cullen lo cerraría para siempre.

Prepare mi ropa y me adentre al baño, me acorde que el champú se había acabado por lo que comencé a trajinar el gabinete del vanitorio, al fondo estaba el frasco y al sacarlo pase a llevar una bolsa que se desparramo en el suelo, al recogerlo sonreí, eran los test de embarazos de Alice, tome la caja rectangular más próxima quedando congelada.

Me puse de pie de golpe, mareándome… me afirme en la encimera percatándome de mi pálido reflejo.

-No puede ser – susurre sin dejar de mirarme, como si fuera una simple espectadora. Analice y calcule mentalmente que unos días antes que me propusiera matrimonio había tenido mi periodo - ¡No! – un arremetido de nauseas me sacudió, me gire hacia el váter. Con sollozos y temblando, tome otra de las cajas desparramadas y la abrí.

Los tres minutos me los pase en blanco, llena de sopor, con la cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas y a mis pies el test, paulatinamente mire como la orina fue adsorbida y las líneas cruzadas aparecían ante mis ojos. Tome las otras cajas y comencé a hacerme los doce test que quedaban para poder convencerme.

Positivo

Positivo

Positivo

Positivo

Positivo

Positivo

Positivo

Positivo

Positivo

Positivo

Positivo

Positivo

Positivo

Positivo

Agarre todos los test, sus empaques y sin bañarme me adentre en el closet, saque la maleta del fondo del closet, metí la bolsa dentro y algo de ropa, me volví a mi tocador cuando repare en el joyero… lo abrí de un tirón y ahí estaba el anillo ¿Qué promesas habrán ahora que vida crece en mí? La única certeza que tenía en mi cabeza, es que mi hijo no sería un arma para él.

_Un hijo… mi hijo_

Me senté en la cama, recién canalizando que en mi crecía vida, instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre plano, me relaje sintiendo una oleada de amor en mi pecho, sintiendo el equilibrio en la balanza de la vida. Un hijo…

Mire la habitación y la maleta que descansaba a mi lado en la cama, me puse de pie, guardando lentamente ahora las cosas básicas que necesitaba. No estaba huyendo, no era eso… estoy protegiendo a mi bebé, aunque eso signifique alejarlo de la familia Cullen, de los Cullen que si me amaban, pero no podía darle armas a Edward… no mi hijo.

Cerré la maleta, me enfunde en un jeans y me puse una sudadera, nada de glamour hoy, solo comodidad me mire al espejo acomodándome la coleta.

Tome una libreta, dudando al sentir la tristeza, pero ahora tenía un propósito para dejar todo atrás y volver a sonreír. Cuando llegue el momento y la herida, sea solo una cicatriz en mi pecho, podre pedir disculpas por esta decisión.

Tome la carta, poniéndola en un sobre, colocando dentro el anillo que Edward me había dado, lo deje sobre la cómoda la para que lo viera tan pronto entrara en mi habitación.

Salí sigilosa al pasillo, sabía que Alice no estaba en la mañana pero Sara andaba revoloteando por todos lados. Arrastre la maleta lo más silenciosa que pude, rodee el jardín para llegar al estacionamiento así evitar la cocina. Cuando llegue a mi auto arranque lo más rápido que pude, tratando de aguantar la nostalgia.

…

Toque el timbre, a los pocos minutos un pequeñito de ojitos negros me abrió la puerta.

-¿Quién es Collin? – la voz profunda y masculina venía desde dentro de la casa. El pequeño me miro aun sonriendo y puso un dedito sobre su labio.

-¿Quién eres? – me agache a su altura.

-Soy Bella, tú mami me dijo que viniera – Él se volvió y grito.

-¡Es Bella! – me incorpore al sentir los pasos pesados acercarse a la puerta.

-Hola – un moreno alto y desgarbado me tendió la mano – Soy Sam, el esposo de Emily.

-Hola – tome con gusto su mano – Emily me dijo que podía venir.

-Pasa, fue al supermercado con Maggie deben estar por llegar – Sam tomo mi maleta y Collin mi mano, para adentrarnos en la casa. No era una inmensa casa, era una casa normal, con todo el calor de hogar, la sala estaba decorada de manera rustica, con sillones con gordos cojines, algunas cobijas de distintos tipos de lana y muchas plantas. – Toma asiento Bella – mire a Sam, él sonreía al ver que Collin no soltaba mi mano

-Gracias – me senté y vi en la mesa de centro varias hojas con dibujos y crayones desparramados.

-Hijo, deja que Bella descanse – Sam apunto la mano que Collin me sostenía, el pequeño lo miro serio y enarco una ceja. Era exquisito.

-Bella, tiene los ojos tristes – Collin apunto mis ojos y yo me quede quieta sin saber reaccionar a su actuar y la forma en que el me entregaba consuelo.

-Es así – Sam se sentó en el sillón de enfrente – Es nuestro pequeño Romeo – finalmente sonreí.

…

Tome la maleta y la deje a un costado de la cama, en la pequeña habitación de visitas de Emily, había estado un mes ahí resguardándome del mundo, analizando todas las posibilidades y tomando decisiones. Extrañaba montones a todos… incluso a Edward, pero eso era lo que mantenía firme en mi decisión de alejarme por completo, porque sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que terminaría cediendo y debía proteger lo más importante.

Tome mi bolso, y revise nuevamente los documentos, pero en realidad lo que quería era ver nuevamente el ultrasonido de mi bebé, tan pequeñito lleno de vida…

_-¿Le pudo hacer una pregunta Dra. Tanner? – ella sonrió tomando un disco sobre el escritorio._

_-Claro Isabella, tienes que aclarar todas las dudas que tengas._

_-Yo tomaba la píldora, sagradamente todas las mañanas, no recuerdo haber saltado ninguna. ¿Cómo pude quedar embarazada?_

_-No suele ocurrir, pero siempre hay que tener en cuenta que todos los métodos anticonceptivos tienen un rango de falla, es mínimo. Tú estás en ese 0,1% ¿No usaste otros métodos, como preservativo?_

_-No – me sonroje, jamás con Edward me cuestione que no usara condón o que él me preguntara si tomaba anticonceptivos – la verdad es que no._

_-Bueno, suele ocurrir, también hay que ver el factor del padre, hay una serie de características de parte del hombre que también influyen en un embarazo aun con métodos anticonceptivos – asentí, recordando lo rápido que Leah se embarazo de Edward… aleje mis pensamientos de los terrenos dolorosos._

_-¿Cuántas semanas tengo? – ella examino el disco por un momento._

_-Tienes 8 semanas más 2 días – me toque mi panza, enternecida – ahora vamos a realizar un ultra sonido, pasa al baño y te pones una bata._

_Nerviosa obedecí, me desnude y prepare para afrontar todo esto, tan maravilloso. Salí del baño y Bree me esperaba al costado del ecógrafo, me senté y acomode con el corazón bombeando expectante._

_Bree esparció el gel conductor en mi vientre, comenzó a trazar pequeñas líneas con el mando, mi vida cambio por completo cuando lo vi, mi perfecto hijo, mi hermoso bebé creciendo dentro de mí._

…

Cepille el cabello de Maggie para terminar de hacer la trenza de princesa que le había prometido, sus grandes ojos negros me observaban entrelazar las hebras de su pelo.

-¿Mi mami dijo que te ibas donde la tía Rebecca?

-Así es, me invito a su casa – tome el elástico y lo enrolle hasta dejar la mariposa que lo adornaba en su sitio.

-Pero Bellita podías quedarte con nosotros, yo te ayudaría a cuidar a tu bebé – se levantó y me abrazo depositando su cabeza en mi vientre pequeñamente abultado.

- Maggie, tú papá te está esperando en el auto – ambas nos volvimos a la puerta, Emily estaba ahí sonriente como siempre - ¡Vamos pequeña que ya están retrasados para el cumpleaños! – Maggie corrió hacia la puerta desapareciendo por el pasillo.

-Son hermosos tus hijos, tan inteligentes – me senté en la cama de princesas de Maggie y comencé a doblar la ropa que había sacado del closet.

-Nadie cree que Collin tiene 6 y Maggie 9, tienen reacciones tan adultas a veces que me asustan – tome su mano para que se sentara junto a mí.

-Son adorables, no debes asustarte.

-Hoy volvió a llamar – apreté la camiseta entre mis manos, evitando su mirada – Está desesperado Bella… él dice que no descansara hasta encontrarte que si se algo de ti le avise inmediatamente. ¿Crees que estás haciendo lo correcto?

-Ya lo decidí Emily, mañana tomo el vuelo a España y cuando este instalada me llevare a Sue conmigo, – metí la pequeña ropa en los cajones - de nuevo quiero agradecerte que me ayudaras a encontrar un lugar mientras me instalo definitivamente.

-No tienes que agradecer nada Bella, mi tía Rebecca está entusiasmada, siempre está muy sola desde que enviudo y mi primo Phill vive en Francia y viaja cada cierto tiempo a verla. – Se puso de píe y me tomo la mano – sólo quiero estar segura que lo que estás haciendo es correcto.

-Así lo siento Emily. Extrañare mucho lo sé, pero ya no estoy sola, y tengo un motivo y un propósito para vivir.

**::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno ya saben la buena noticia, un nuevo Cullen al mundo… espero tengan paciencia e insisto las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles para Edward, y por sus errores también pagan otros.**

**Adoro sus comentarios y su cariño…**

**Axavenus**


	39. Que pena tú vida

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 39 – Que pena tú vida<strong>

**EPOV**

_Algo así como un año y medio…_

-¡papi! – Deje la fotografía sobre el sillón y estire los brazos a mi pequeño – teno un ato nuevo – lo agito sobre su cabeza hasta que llego a mi lado.

-¡Es como el de papá! – lo tome y lo senté en mis brazos – ¿comiste todas las verduras? – Noah frunció el ceño y saco su lengua.

-Todas, pelo no me ustan – revolví su cabello cobrizo.

-Eres un niño adorable. ¿Estás listo para ir a ver a tu primo? – asintió con una hermosa sonrisa.

Me levante con él en mis brazos, y salí del despacho, en el momento que mi madre se acercaba.

-Alice nos espera, está impaciente como siempre más ahora que Jasper está de viaje– mire a mi mamá y ella sonrió de lado -¿Qué hacías hijo?

-Nada, sólo miraba unas fotografías - levante los hombros sin mirarla.

- Hijo, como me gustaría que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes – me miro con nostalgia - ¿Aún la amas? – susurro, arreglando el cabello de Noah.

-Más que el primer día – tome las llaves del auto y me voltee a mirar a mi madre - Pero a lo largo de estos meses he aprendido que esto es lo que yo mismo provoque, nunca debí guardar nada, menos a Bella… – como rasgaba mi pecho cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, avanzamos por el pasillo, y de pronto me sentí tan vacío como el primer día sin Bella – ella me hubiera entendido más que nadie en el mundo – salimos al estacionamiento.

Noah se subió al auto y se apresuró a encaramarse en la silla como pudo, mi madre le aseguro el cinturón y se sentó a mi lado de copiloto. Cuando salimos del estacionamiento del edificio, la luz del medio día inundo el coche, mi madre me miro y alzo la mano para acariciar mi cicatriz.

-¿No has ido a ver al Dr. Alastair? – pregunto mientras se calzaba las gafas Gucci y esconder la consternación de sus ojos.

-No – pare en el semáforo mirando por el retrovisor a Noah y de paso la gruesa cicatriz desde mi ceja derecha hasta perderse en mi mandíbula.

-Hijo…

-Madre, no lo hare, aunque la cirugía ayude a mitigar la marca, no podrá deshacer la que tengo dentro de mí, y de esa soy solamente yo el culpable – no quite la mirada de la carretera, había aprendido el significado de lo que él había hecho, quizás si no hubiese sido así, nunca hubiera despertado de mí imbecilidad, que el único jodido y retorcido siempre fui yo.

_Respire profundamente el aire húmedo de Seattle, ya había pasado más de un mes desde que Bella se había ido. En este tiempo había podido contactarme con Sue, ahora no había caso hace más de una semana que nadie contestaba el teléfono, ella siempre fue escueta en darme información, pero algo me decía que Bella estaba acá, que esto no podía seguir así._

_El taxi se detuvo frente a la casa de Bella, cancele la carrera y salí a la humedad, toque el timbre por varios minutos pero no había movimiento. Me quede por unos minutos esperando hasta que un auto se aparcó en la entrada de la casa, la ventanilla del lado del conductor bajo._

_-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – me pregunto la voz femenina, me acerque al auto._

_-Busco a Sue – mire a la chica de pelo rojizo, reconocí a la esposa de Jacob._

_-Sue, no está ¿Quién eres tú? – escruto mi rostro y un atisbo de reconocimiento brillo en sus ojos ambarinos._

_-Soy Edward Cullen, necesito hablar con urgencia con Sue._

_-Lo siento Edward, pero si me dejas la dirección del hotel, puede que te averigüe algo… - se tomó un momento - ¿Tú quieres sabes de Bella? – mi corazón bombeo frenético con la esperanza de saber algo._

_-Sí, necesito encontrarla… - no quito su vista de mi rostro – ¿Sabes algo de ella?_

_-No, yo solo vengo a regar las plantas de Sue – miro hacia la reja del estacionamiento - ¿En qué hotel estas? _

_-En el Marriot._

_-Ok – tomo el control presionándolo y la reja del estacionamiento se abrió – si sé algo me comunicare contigo al hotel – arranco el auto y entro en la casa, dejándome tan igual había llegado sin ninguna respuesta._

_Me volví al hotel, sin ánimos, totalmente frustrado - ¿Qué pensabas que te recibirían con los brazos abiertos? - Me tire en la cama con el relicario de Bella entrelazado en mis dedos. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin darme una oportunidad? ¿Qué es lo que te hizo huir?_

_Pedí el servicio a la habitación, no estaba de humor para cenar en el restaurant del hotel. Al cabo de una media hora me trajeron la cena, el olor a ternera me hizo agua la boca, no recordaba la última vez que había comido como era debido._

_-Deje ahí en la mesa – le indique al mozo, le tendí su propina y salió de la habitación. Camine hacía la mesa y tome la botella de vino, sin pensar en la copa y perdiendo todos los modales arraigados en una vida llena de apariencias, bebí directamente del gollete. _

_Iba a sentarme a comer cuando la puerta fue azotada, los golpes se repitieron y con la botella en mano fui a abrirla, apenas solté la cerradura la gran sombra de Jacob Black se cernió sobre mí._

_-¡Maldito hijo de puta! – Me escupió encolerizado azotando mi cabeza en el suelo donde caímos - ¡Como mierda tienes cara de aparecerte por acá! – tome la solapa de su chaqueta forcejeando para liberarme._

_-¡Suéltame Chucho tú no sabes nada! – me planto un puñetazo jodidamente fuerte en la mandíbula, la sentí crujir bajo su puño._

_-¡¿Qué no se nada? ¡ELLA SE FUE! ¡¿Qué más tengo que saber maldito bastardo? – forcejee hasta liberarme de su agarre y devolverle el golpe, pero el esquivo mi puño levantándome rápidamente arremetí contra él estrellándonos en la pared poniente._

_-¡TÚ NO VAS A INTERPONERTE ENTRE ELLA Y YO! – Le lance un nuevo puñetazo que le dio directo en la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin aire - ¡ELLA ES MI MUJER Y MOVERE EL MUNDO PARA TENERLA A MI LADO DE NUEVO! _

_-¡Eres un imbécil! – jadeo y me miro con odio y desafío, pero nada de eso me importo, porque esto me liberaba, partirle la cara al maldito perro era tan estimulante - ¿Crees que de esta te salvaras? – cuando se terminó de incorporar._

_-¡Jódete perro! – nos enfrentamos cara a cara, pero él fue mucho más rápido y de la camiseta me tiro al suelo de nuevo, dándome nuevamente en la cabeza, por lo que varias luces estallaron en mi cabeza, desenfocándome totalmente._

_-¡Jódete tú hijo de puta! – sentí como vidrios se quebraban, cuando sacudí mi cabeza, del cuello, Jacob me arrastro, en el momento que pude ver más claramente, sentí el frio vidrio deslizarse y grite - ¡Con esto maldito Edward Cullen te acordaras cada día de que eres un mal nacido y te arrepentirás hora tras hora de haber dañado a Bella! – mis gritos fueron amortiguado por el sonido desgarrador de una mujer, Jacob me soltó inmediatamente y dejo caer la botella que se estrelló en el suelo._

_-¡Por Dios! – Me deslice por la pared sintiendo el goteo de la sangre caliente desde mi barbilla -! Seguridad!Seguridad!– grito la que parecía ser una mucama, mientras desde la puerta la diminuta figura femenina alternaba su mirada desde Jacob a mí sin saber qué hacer. El chucho camino hacia la puerta sin darse la vuelta para mirarme y la mujer se interpuso evitando que saliera._

_-¡Grita más fuerte mujer! – ella se paralizo cuando paso a su lado esquivándola. _

_-¡¿Lo va a dejar así? – susurro la mucama, me estremecí cuando mi cuerpo se deslizo hasta el suelo, pero no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, nada podía salir de mi boca._

_-Si quiere demandarme sabe dónde encontrarme - dijo el chucho en el momento que otra persona miro desde la puerta y comenzó a gritar. Me palpe el pecho y lo sentí húmedo, mire mis manos, sintiendo como mis pupilas se dilataban al ver que estaban llenas de sangre._

-Hola mamá – Alice saludo a Esme y la abrazo en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? – acaricio la pequeña panza de Alice.

-Bien, aun con algo de nauseas matutinas, pero todo bien – Los ojos de mi hermana me traspasaron por un momento y bajo la mirada – Hola Edward ¿Cómo estas hermano?

-Como siempre – Noah se soltó de mi mano y corrió a abrazar las piernas de mi hermana - ¡Cuidado hijo!, ¿te acuerdas que te conté que tía Alice tiene un bebe guardado en la pancita? – él miro a Alice y subió su mano para tocar su vientre. Aparte la mirada, eso era felicidad pura y palpable.

-¿Carlisle ya llego? – pregunte tratando de controlar esa ola de desesperación constante y el peso culpable dentro de mí.

-Si esta con Emmett, Rosalie no puede venir porque Emma esta con varicela.

Me fui por el pasillo siguiendo a Noah que caminaba unos metros más adelante, moviendo su auto como si lo llevara por una carretera serpenteante.

Tan hermoso mi hijo, tan puro y lleno de luz. Como si supiera que pensaba en él, se quedó parado y volvió a mirarme.

-Te quielo papi – sonrió de lado y comenzó a correr al escuchar a Nick gritar.

-También te amo hijo… - aunque el tiempo pase, sea un año o miles de ellos, estar acá siempre es difícil. _La extraño tanto._

-¿Crees que los Red Sox ganaran este año? – la voz ronca de Emmett se filtró cuando doble al llegar al living.

-Es un tremendo equipo, aunque nunca me han gustado – mi padre empino una cerveza, mirando la pantalla.

-¿Sabes porque Jasper viaja tan seguido últimamente? – Emmett se volvió y me vio de pie - ¡Hola hermano! – avance hasta sentarme junto a mi padre que me palmeo la espalda.

-Hola Emmett, supe de Emma ¿Cómo está?

-Parece una frutilla, pero está bien, solo que con picazón – nos reímos – ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos dio a nosotros de chicos? Me acuerdo que tenía hasta los huevos con postulas… - la expresión de Emmett era tan estúpida que con mi padre no paramos de reírnos.

-¿Cómo has estado tú hijo? – me pregunto Carlisle una vez que se controló.

-Bien – me pase la mano por el pelo, recordando lo cerca que estuve de perder todo - trabajando bastante, tome a una de mis mejores abogadas para que reemplace a Jasper y está funcionando bien. Lo bueno es que pude recuperar el 30% de las acciones que vendió Jasper de la empresa. Estresante pero necesario.

-Entiendo – asintió mi padre, no quería ver el beisbol así que me distraje mirando la sala de mi hermana, tan como ella, versátil y llena de energía

-¿Es como empezar de nuevo? - me volví a Emmett que estaba pendiente de la conversación.

-¿Perdona?

-¿Es como comenzar de nuevo? – Me volvió a preguntar – Siempre trabajaste con Jazz, un equipo – hizo el gesto de equipo con la mano -Todos nos sorprendimos cuando decidió poner en venta las acciones.

-Fue mi puta culpa como siempre – mire la cerveza intacta en mi mano – una de tantas estupideces que dije e hice. Pero hay que aprender de los errores, a pesar de esto y de Jasper comience su propio negocio, seguirá siendo mi hermano. – No pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que cruzaron Emmett y Carlisle, por lo que me puse de pie parándome junto a la chimenea.

-¿Dijo dónde iba Jasper está vez? – pregunte mirando las fotos del crecimiento de Nick.

-Creo que a Europa, Londres y Alemania – me detuve en la que sale Bella junto a Jasper con Nick en brazos, pequeño y rosado. – Lo único que le pedí que por favor no se le ocurra hacer negocios en Europa y llevarse a Alice y los niños. – Comento mi padre preocupado – no después de lo de Bella – me lanzo una mirada de reojo y el peso en mi estómago creció – Esme no lo soportaría.

-No creo que este buscando trasladarse, recuerda que Dydime vive en Londres. – Comentó Emmett - ¿Qué dice Alice de todo esto?

-Eso es lo extraño – pase mi dedo por el contorno del rostro sonriente de Bella – no dice nada, sólo que Jasper está en algo importante – finalmente me volví a la conversación.

-Desde antes que separáramos la sociedad el viajo con Alice, quizás quieren comprar propiedades o hacer alguna inversión – comente – no creo que sea algo de tanta importancia.

-Tienes razón – exclamo Carlisle – si fuera importante Alice estaría eufórica a todo esto ¿a qué hora comeremos?

Sonreí sin mayor ánimo durante la comida siempre fue así, ya nada tenía el mismo sazón, ni el mismo entusiasmo. Lo maravilloso de todo esto es lo unido que somos con Noah.

Me incline y le pase la mano por el pelo, él me miro dejando su tenedor sobre el plato y abrazándome.

-Quielo postle – me susurro quedito.

-Bueno tienes que comerte toda la comida, tú lo sabes. – asintió y tomo una pequeña zanahoria cocida y la mordió. Sonreí preguntándome ¿Qué sería de mi vida si él no estuviera?

…

Viví los ciclos…

El ciclo de la desesperación asfixiante, la necesidad de saber _¿dónde está? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Dejó de amarme? ¿Estará sola?_

La veía por todos lados, todas las castañas, todos los ojos chocolates… por todas partes. Si alguna vez estuve obsesionado en este momento era enfermizo.

Cuando llegaba a casa, pasaba un rato con Noah pero sin sentir nada, para después ahogarme en la miseria durante horas, sin dormir…

Isabella Swan se incrusto en mi piel tan indeleble como un tatuaje, o un marcado a fuego.

El ciclo de la rabia y el despecho, el más terrible de todos… el que termina matándote, porque buscas la forma de vengarte por la supuesta traición, porque te dejo sin opciones y remeció el ego, que creías intocable…

Cada minuto que la furia hervía en mi interior, buscaba desesperado una salida para sacar de mi piel su aroma, de borrar que ella fue mía… Intentando que alguna mujer pudiera sacarla de mí, pero simplemente _no podía ¡no podía! Tenía que encontrarla…_

_-¡Búscala! – me erguí de mi silla con los nudillos blancos por la presión de mis puños._

_-No lo voy hacer Edward – la tranquilidad en la voz de Dimitri me enfurecía mucho más – Ya las cagaste, si ella se fue debes dejarla partir. No me ofreceré para seguir jodiéndole la vida a otra chica que no se lo merece._

_-¡¿Cuánto quieres? – le grite sacando la chequera, para ver como negaba con la cabeza._

_-No todo en la vida es dinero Cullen, ¿Compras la felicidad con dinero? ¿Crees que si la encuentro ella volvería a ti con los brazos abiertos? No seas iluso. Isabella es una mujer que valía todos los esfuerzos Edward y tú cada día las cagas más. – Levanto las manos frente a él levantándose – Está vez no te ayudare._

_-¿Por qué?- trate de controlar mi respiración y la ira._

_-Se lo prometí a Jasper…_

_En ese momento perdí el control, salí de mi oficina hecho una furia, abrí la puerta del despacho de Jasper y me abalance sobre él. Esa tarde perdí otra parte de lo que he construido… _

Meses después de volver de Seattle, con mi cara marcada y la herida abierta en mí interior, me di cuenta de pie frente a la que iba a ser nuestra casa, que el único culpable siempre he sido yo… cerrando el ciclo… la autocompasión.

Era el único culpable, un ser miserable y atormentado que había arruinado la única posibilidad de ser realmente feliz, porque mi hijo llenaba una porción, pero habiendo probado la felicidad en toda su extensión, sabía a ciencia cierta la profundidad del vacío.

-Estas tan tenso – unas delicadas manos pasaron por mis hombros apretando levemente, cerré los ojos para despejarme de mis pensamientos.

-Es el cansancio – sonreí cuando paso la mano por mi pelo, sintiéndome como un gato en busca de una caricia – creo que durante todo este tiempo nunca he dormido de corrido toda la noche - ¿Trajiste el informe? – Irina se separó de mi silla.

-Acá te lo deje – Apunto mi escritorio - ¿quieres acompañarnos a cenar? – tome la carpeta y la abrí, sin responderle – Vamos Edward, te servirá para despejarte un poco.

-No lo creo Irina, estoy realmente cansado – extendió la mano sobre el escritorio para tomar mi bolígrafo.

-Cariño, necesitas esto – anoto la dirección del restaurant – tienes que romper el círculo, así jamás sanaras - _ no quiero hacerlo_

-No te preocupes estoy bien – guarde la carpeta en mi bolso.

-Eres tan terco Edward, si no te quisiera te juro que no te aguantaría – sonreí poniéndome de pie.

-¿me vas a obligar? – tome mi chaqueta desde el closet de mi oficina, mirándola.

-No, sé que eres un caso perdido – se puso de pie, alisando su falda – Recuerda Edward que no solo somos socios, también somos amigos, y para cualquier cosa acá estoy.

-Gracias – irónicamente me complacieron sus palabras, de las cuales me habría burlado hace tanto tiempo atrás – tú también, para lo que necesites.

Salí de la oficina, contrariado había tantas cosas por las cuales aún tenía que hacer en casa, la más importante leerle un cuento a Noah. Mire el reloj aun me quedaba tiempo, así que tome el auto para ir a mi refugio.

Prendí la luz del salón de entrada, ya estaba casi listo, la decoradora hizo un exquisito trabajo. Por fin después de muchos meses de darle vueltas al asunto, decidí que lo mejor era vivir acá, tener todos esos recuerdos felices junto a mí, y convertir esta casa en el hogar que Noah necesita, porque queda mucho más cerca de sus abuelos y primos. _Y si soy completamente sincero, también por si ella vuelve _

Estaba por subir la escalera cuando vibro mi BlackBerry, la saque de mi bolsillo.

-¡Alo!

-Sr. Cullen, Noah no se siente bien – la voz de Kate era contenida.

-¿Qué sucede Kate? - Tome mi chaqueta y mi bolso

-Se queja de dolor abdominal y ya ha vomitado dos veces – cerré la puerta con llave y corrí al auto – En la tarde comió unos caramelos…

-Ten todo preparado para salir a la clínica – le colgué para acelerar y apurarme en llegar a casa.

Apenas llegue al departamento, Kate me tendió a Noah quien se abrazó a mi cuello.

-Vamos campeón, el doctor te revisara – el asintió pálido y ojeroso, mire sus brazos y estaban con pequeñas pintas rojas.

-¿Kate revisaste a Noah? – Ella me miro extrañada aun sosteniendo la puerta para que saliera – mira estas pintas en sus brazos, ella soltó la puerta y se acercó.

-Varicela

-Varicela – dijimos ambos al unísono, a pesar de todo sentí un poco de tranquilidad, era peste nada más – Vamos a asegurarnos que está todo bien.

Lo ingresaron y la pediatra, nos explicó el procedimiento para tratar la varicela, que era muy común y que a pesar de todo era mucho mejor que sucediera de pequeño.

-Va a presentar fiebre en algún momento, le dan este antipirético cada 8 horas y podrán controlarla.

-¿Para los vómitos? – la Dra. Meyer, frunció el ceño y anoto.

-Hidratación, Gatorade sin cafeína en pequeñas cantidades, si los vómitos persisten. No si hay fiebre. De todas maneras le pediré un análisis de sangre.

Acomode a Noah en su silla y me senté junto a él, Kate se fue de copiloto con Eleazar. Noah se quedó dormido a mitad del camino, acaricie su cabello suave y fino.

-¿Toy Story? – le pregunte a Noah que estaba sentado al medio de la cama con el pijama puesto y su mantita enroscándola.

-¡Sip! – puse la película, mientras comenzaba lo acomode en las almohadas, percatándome de que más manchas rosas aparecían en su carita.

Me acosté a su lado y él se apoyó en mi pecho, así miramos la película. No me gustaba que Noah se enfermara, sé que no es algo que pueda controlar del todo, pero no dejo de preocuparme, es todo lo que tengo… Todo lo que me queda.

-Nick esta con Varicela también – me dijo Alice por teléfono – Ayer le aparecieron las pintas en la espalda, y ya ahora está en casi todo su cuerpo.

-Noah esta igual, pero no le han aparecido más – cambie el celular de lado – Lo peor es tratar que se quede en el dormitorio.

-Dímelo a mí, no puedo con Nick sola, este niñito es una carga de café negro – me reí.

-Pregúntale a mamá como lidiar con un niño con la energía de generador nuclear.

-ja-ja que chistoso Edward Cullen ¿Cómo te fue con los análisis de Noah? – suspire

-La doctora lo encontró un poco anémico, nos dio medicamentos e incrementar la dieta en alimentos ricos en hierro, lo que significa más berrinches al comer.

-Mi niño, espero que se recupere.

Un mes después del episodio de la varicela las cosas volvían a la normalidad, lo que me permitió tener todo dispuesto para la nueva casa por lo que la mudanza estaba en marcha, muchas cosas ya estaban embaladas y guardadas para ser trasladas.

-Es una casa hermosa hijo – Carlisle dejo a Noah en el pasto y este salió corriendo por el prado en dirección al jardín.

-Lo sé – mire nuevamente toda la extensión de la propiedad, vivir acá será como soñar todo el tiempo, soñar con más niños corriendo por los jardines, soñar con una familia – Mañana comienza la mudanza, así Alice podrá organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de los chicos para la próxima semana.

-Increíble cómo pasa el tiempo – suspiro mi padre – un pestañeo y ustedes eran niños, al otro son adultos con hijos.

-El tiempo es insondable, hagamos lo que hagamos nunca deja de pasar – avance en dirección al jardín, repasando estos dos años que cumple Noah. Más de año y medio que Bella se fue… _¿Volveremos a verte alguna vez?_

…

Cuando por fin aterrizo el avión en NY volví a respirar. Estar cinco días lejos de Noah es un suplicio, mi hijo es el motor que me permite seguir adelante, si él no estuviera más de seguro que me hubiera hundido en toda la mierda de la miseria, porque hasta el momento el hacer todo lo posible por enmendar mis errores, por aprender de ellos es lo que me ha permitido vislumbrar mis faltas y tener los cojones para enmendar con mi familia y a quienes he dañado...

_Menos con ella – _tragando en seco, recibí el abrigo que me entrego la azafata y me dispuse para salir del avión - _ tampoco ella te dio la oportunidad ¿Hubieras cambiado y aceptado realmente tus errores si ella se hubiera quedado?_

No, absolutamente no.

-¿Me decías algo? – mire por sobre mi hombro a Irina que tenía alzada una ceja.

-No – no quito su expresión cuando avanzo delante de mí.

Para cuando llegamos a embarque, fuimos a retirar nuestro equipaje, estaba ansioso, quería ver pronto a mi hijo.

-Me alegro que Verónica Henry, este conforme con nuestro trabajo – asentí sintiéndome realmente cansado - Vamos a necesitar un grupo de técnicos jurídicos para trabajar los casos de Bienes Raíces – Sonreí por el entusiasmo de mi nueva socia.

-Dispone de lo que necesites para cumplir con lo pactado, este nuevo contrato es un plus para muchos más – Tome mi maleta y espere a que llegara la de Irina - ¿Te llevo?

-Eso sería estupendo Edward – subió el asa de su maleta y comenzamos a avanzar entre el mar de gente - ¿Eleazar te viene a buscar?

-Sí – avanzamos hasta el estacionamiento donde Eleazar nos esperaba junto a las puertas automáticas.

-Señores – se apuró a tomar la maleta de Irina y entregarme un paragua, ya que caía un vendaval típico de NY

-¿Cómo está Eleazar? ¿Todo bien en casa? – abrí el paraguas, cobijando a Irina bajo él, hasta llegar al mercedes.

Resguardados en el calor del auto, ambos nos sumergimos en el letargo, Irina cerro los ojos, pero aun así mantenía esa sonrisa ladina… Es una mujer hermosa, esbelta y delicada.

-Me voy a sonrojar, si sigues mirándome fijamente – exclamó con jocosidad, sin abrir los ojos.

-Eres una mujer hermosa – abrió los ojos de golpe y acomodo su pelo rubio en su hombro.

-Tú sabes que no eres mi tipo – asentí sonriendo de lado.

-Lo sé, pero pensaba que quizás… - me quede callado sintiendo el vació latir de mi corazón

-¿Es tiempo de darte una oportunidad? ¿De olvidar? – me perdí en el atardecer que se extendía entre los edificios, sin responder, no seguro si alguna vez sería capaz de olvidar o de tener a alguien más – Edward – la suave voz de Irina y el apretón en mi pierna me hicieron mirarla - ¿Todavía tienes esperanzas que volverá?

-Lo espero con todo mi ser – tome su mano y ella apretó su agarre – ya ni siquiera pienso en las explicaciones, ni en las recriminaciones, sólo deseo verla, decirle que aprendí de mis errores y que jamás, jamás vuelva a dejarme – nos quedamos en silencio durante todo el trayecto a casa de Irina.

-Todavía tienes esperanzas… - Irina beso mi mejilla – eso es lo que la traerá de vuelta. Cuídate amigo.

El camino a casa fue mucho más rápido, aunque las palabras de Irina, seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza ¿Volveré a verla alguna vez? ¿Qué ha sido de su vida? ¿Encontró el amor que tanto se merece? Y la pregunta de siempre ¿Por qué te fuiste?

En silencio subí las escaleras del estacionamiento para entrar a casa, doble llegar a la cocina parándome en el umbral al ver a Noah dibujar sobre la mesa, arrodillado en la silla y a Kate inclinada mirando lo que dibujaba… restregué mi pecho, aguantando la congoja… eso siempre lo soñé, pero sin Kate.

-¡Papi! – Noah llego a abrazar mis piernas, sacudiendo toda la nostalgia, me agache a su altura y lo abrace, aspirando su aroma, llenándome de paz y amor.

-¿Cómo estas campeón? – el me abrazo por un momento y puso sus manos en mis mejillas.

-Me luele la guatita – mire a Kate quien asintió con preocupación – la buelita Esme me llevo al dostor – lo tome en brazos y lo senté sobre la encimera.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? – el asintió jugando con el pasador de mi corbata - ¿Kate que paso?

-Ha tenido vómitos y rigidez estomacal. La señora Esme no dejo que lo llamáramos para no preocuparle, esta con medicamentos. – la fulmine con la mirada ¿cómo mierda no me avisan?

-Hablaremos más tarde – Tome nuevamente al niño - ¿Comió? – Kate asintió – Bien, dile a Carmen que me prepare un sándwich y lo lleve a mi habitación, estaré con Noah – Mordiéndome la lengua para controlar los deseos de gritar, camine con el niño hasta mi dormitorio. Mientras subíamos las escaleras Noah tomo mis mejillas y me hizo mirarlo.

-Te quielo papá – susurro y se apoyó en mi hombro – te estlañe mucho – cerré los ojos y como siempre calmo todos mis demonios.

-Yo también hijo, te amo y te extrañe mucho – bese su cabecita - ¿Quieres ver una película conmigo? – Lo deje encima de la cama, para poder sacarme la chaqueta y la corbata – La elijes mientras hablo con tu abuelita Esme en el baño.

-¡Ya! – bajo de la cama para buscar entre los DVD que estaban en el mueble de la TV, entre al baño y marque a mi madre.

Me pasee, sacando el faldón de la camisa de los pantalones, mientras esperaba que contestara.

-¡Hijo! – conté hasta cien antes de contestar – Sé que me gritaras, pero no es nada grave, el niño está mejor, la pediatra le hizo unos análisis que estarán listos mañana, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-¡Nada! Esme por Dios, mi hijo está enfermo y tú ordenas que no me avisen… ¡Es mi hijo!

-Edward, lo siento.

-Mamá, no puedes… mejor dicho no debes hacer esto nunca más, es lo único que vale en mi vida, es mi vida… jamás escuchaste, jamás vuelvas a tomar una decisión así por mí.

-Lo siento, hijo… no quería preocuparte, a los niños siempre le pasan estas cosas, es normal.

-Él me tiene a mí, madre… y yo sólo lo tengo a él.

-Lo sé, perdóname – la voz quebrada de Esme me saco de mi tormentosa ira y respire profundo – no fue mi intensión pasarte a llevar.

-Lo sé, sé que te preocupas por él tanto como yo – me pase la mano por el pelo – prométeme que nunca más harás algo así de nuevo.

-Lo prometo.

-Gracias – me senté en el váter para sacarme los zapatos y los calcetines – hablamos mañana, voy a preparar a Noah para que veamos una película.

-Está bien, buenas noches los amo a los dos.

-También nosotros mamá.

Colgué y salí del baño para encontrar a Noah en medio de la cama con mi corbata puesta y tratando de abrir la caja del DVD, con mucha concentración.

-¡Toy Story! – grito cuando me vio y no hice más que reír porque ya me la sabía de memoria.

-Ok, pero primero nos vamos a bañar y nos metemos a la cama ¿Por qué no vas por tu pijama de Woody? Mientras me ducho.

-Yap- se bajó de la cama aun con mi corbata puesta, y me reí mientras tomaba mi pijama limpia y me metía al baño.

Cuando salí, secándome el pelo con una toalla pequeña, Noah estaba parado al lado de Carmen que dejaba la bandeja con mi sándwich y jugo sobre la comoda.

-Buenas noches Sr. Cullen

-Buenas noches Carmen – tome a Noah en brazos removiéndolo mientras reía a carcajadas – Vamos a bañarte vaquero.

Comprobé el agua en la tina y comencé a sacarle la camiseta a Noah, mientras el reía, tirando por el aire su zapatilla. Cuando lo alce para meterlo al agua, me congele al ver su espalda con varios moretones purpuras. Noah me miro asustado.

-Papi…

-Noah ¿Quién te lastimo? – lo saque en vilo de la tina y lo envolví en la toalla dejándole encima de la cama, y saliendo al pasillo - ¡KATE, CARMEN VENGAN PARA ACÁ INMEDIATAMENTE! - Trague bilis de consternación, ¡No! ¡Nadie toca a mi hijo!

-Papi – lo mire apretar la toalla aun asustado por mis gritos, tratando de contener un puchero.

-Hijo, ¿Quién te pego? ¿Fue Nick, Emma? ¿Tú niñera? – él me miraba sin entender, con sus ojitos cristalinos – Noah…

-¿Señor Cullen? – me volví a mis empleadas apretando los puños.

-¿Quién agredió a Noah? – Ambas se miraron sin responder - ¡He preguntado que quien le pego a mi hijo!

-N..No nadie – Kate miro a Noah, por lo que lo levante y les mostré la espalda de mi hijo, y él se puso a llorar asustado, cuando ambas jadearon, lo tome en mis brazos envolviéndolo con la toalla.

-¿Quién mierda le hizo esto a mi hijo?

-Sr. Cullen, Noah no estaba así, hoy a estado todo el día en casa, no se ha caído, nada, en la mañana cuando lo vestí no tenía nada en su espalda – hizo el ademan de acercarse a mi hijo, pero con una mirada de advertencia se detuvo - ¿Noah, pequeño te caíste? – susurro Kate.

-Yo tampoco vi nada en el niño, estaba perfectamente bien durante el día, los medicamentos le hicieron bien, ya no ha vomitado y no le duele el estómago… quizás sea una reacción a ellos.

-Lo llevare a la clínica, si es agresión Kate, atenta a las consecuencias – ella me miro afligida, negando con la cabeza – así que tienes tiempo aún para que me expliques esto – mire a Carmen – prepáreme una muda de ropa y avise a Eleazar que nos vamos a la clínica.

-Sr. Cullen, y…yooo nunca le haría daño – sollozo Kate, cuando Carmen salió del cuarto.

-Espero que digas la verdad, por el momento retirare – ella miro a Noah y lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Acurruque a mi hijo en mis brazos, consolándolo, consolándome por qué si esto es intencional juro por Dios que nada me detendrá.

**::::::::::::::0::::::::::::**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Ufff cómo pasa el tiempo… jijiji**

**Ah mi querido y odiado Edward… ¿Cuándo llegara el tiempo bueno? Jajjajaa… quiero saber sus teorías…**

**Un beso enorme**

**Axavenus**


	40. En el latir de tú corazón

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 40 – En el latir de tú corazón<strong>

**BPOV**

_Algo así como un año y medio_

La succión se interrumpió dando paso a una delicada sonrisa, y el brillo relampagueante lleno de confianza y amor, porque no hay nada más delicado y precioso, que la entrega de un ser puro, para que lo ames y le conduzcas en la vida.

-Es una imagen hermosa – levante la cabeza en dirección a la puerta – es digna de retratar – sonreí mordiéndome el labio, un poco avergonzada, pero al final baje la vista cuando Carlie soltó mi pecho para girar la cabeza en dirección de la voz.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? – me cubrí el pecho y acomode a mi pequeña para sacarle el aire.

-Recién – entro en el cuarto y extendió los brazos en dirección a la niña – me permites los honores – le brinde una sonrisa y le pase a mi hija para que él le sacara el aire – ¡vaya que grande estas Carlie Lorelai! ¿Qué te da de comer tú madre?

-Leche, papillas y mucho amor – me puse de pie y bese su mejilla - ¿Cómo esta Alice?

-Embarazada nuevamente – lo mire directo a sus azules ojos y estos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Felicitaciones! – lo abrace junto a mi hija - ¿Cuánto tiene?

-Casi tres meses – beso mi cabeza – quería venir, pero no se ha sentido bien, ha sido distinto al embarazo de Nick.

-Eso quiere decir que desde la última vez que estuvieron acá, que la embarazaste – Jasper asintió justo cuando mi preciosa bebé soltó un flato de aquellos y ambos reímos.

-Así es, así que ella piensa ponerle un nombre español… - suspiro poco convencido.

-Es que eso sería estupendo, una historia detrás del nombre… - me burle.

-Te extrañamos Bella – apretó su agarre, donde termine de apoyarme en parte de su pecho, Carlie me toco la mejilla – no sabes cuánto…

-Si lo sé… te lo aseguro

_El sol resplandeciente de Barcelona... fue el que me dio la bienvenida a España, y el astro disperso las nubes grises de lo que dejaba atrás, con ese maravilloso fulgor inundo mi corazón con nuevas esperanzas, ya no podía seguir llorando, no podía seguir lamentándome, tengo vida creciendo en mí, vida que se convirtió en mi motor y mi sustento, creada con amor, porque ame y amare a su padre con todo mi ser por toda mi vida, independiente de las circunstancias, el sol brilla nuevamente para mí._

_Salí del aeropuerto El Prat, arrastrando mi maleta y el bolso en busca del transfer._

_-Bueno será el momento de practicar mi español – mire a ambos costados del parking, cuando un guardia de mediana edad._

_-Señorita busca usted el servicio de Transfer._

_-Exactamente – le respondí sonriendo – Busco a los Catalonia Transfer – el guardia sonrió amistosamente._

_-Los servicios están ubicados al costado de informaciones, tomando mano derecha y vera cual es la marca que usted ha elegido. _

_-Muchas gracias – suspire al parecer no me iría tan mal con el español._

_Estaba fascinada por el paisaje, desde el aeropuerto hasta el barrio Gràcia donde vive Rebecca, llevo alrededor de una hora, pero la belleza de Barcelona es inigualable, la arquitectura, las tendencias modernas mezclándose con lo antiguo y gótico. Un lugar maravilloso, definitivamente para vivir._

_El transfer se detuvo frente a un edificio de tres pisos, de piedra gris y detalles ornamentales preciosos, justo en la entrada había una reja forjada con detalles de hojas. _

_-Esta es la parada Srta – mire al conductor justo cuando el copiloto abrió la puerta de la van._

_-Gracias – el hombre me tendió la mano para bajar, me entrego mi bolso y maleta._

_-Que tenga una muy buena tarde – me mordí el labio maravillándome por el acento y solo asentí agradecida. _

_Subí los tres escalones y toque el timbre._

_-Buenas tardes _

_-Buenas tardes, vengo al departamento 202_

_-Su nombre – me pregunto el guardia_

_-Isabella Swan – en este momento me sentí nerviosa, realmente nerviosa por todo, ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?_

_-Pase por favor, tomando el ascensor la puerta a la izquierda._

_Cuando entre, vi la recepción del edificio, toda la combinación de colores y texturas me maravillaron, todo es demasiado encantador. Tomé el elevador al segundo piso y seguí las indicaciones del guardia, pero realmente no era necesario, en cada piso había solo dos puertas y la 202 estaba abierta dejando ver a una mujer mayor con una gran sonrisa dándome la bienvenida._

_Rebecca es una mujer maravillosa, delicada y grácil, con ese porte y elegancia de las mujeres de alcurnia, se había mudado de Estados Unidos cuando su hijo Phil tenía 13 años porque su difunto esposo fue comisionado para trabajar en la embajada, fue cónsul por más de 35 años y ella quedo maravillada del país, por lo que cuando enviudo no quiso alejarse de estas tierras. _

_-Fue Phill el que se fue a estudiar en la universidad de Washington, ahí se metió en deportes y jugo beisbol varios años, hasta que un día decidió venirse a vivir a Europa de nuevo – hizo una mueca al tomar su taza de té – al tiempo supimos que era porque se había enamorado y se trajo a la mujer con él._

_-Emily me conto que vive en Francia, ¿lo ve con frecuencia? – apoye la taza de porcelana en la mesa lateral._

_-No mucho, él viaja de vez en cuando a verme pero lo hace sólo… la verdad es que no me llevo muy bien con mi nuera, ella es un tanto egoísta y no entiende que los viejos necesitamos ciertas cosas, como la importancia de la descendencia y la de dejar huella en este mundo, pero en fin ya nada puedo hacer más que saber que mi hijo es feliz._

_-¿Ella es egoísta? – le pregunte sin aguantarme, pero es que ella esta tan ávida de contarme su vida… -¿a qué se refiere?_

_-No quiso darme nietos, entiendo que sea mayor que él, pero nunca he entendido a las mujeres que no quieren ser madres, es nuestro mayor propósito. Por eso me alegro que tú estés luchando por tú hijo, porque entiende una cosa corazón, pueden pasar varios hombres en tú vida, pero tú hijo nunca pasará, es carne de tú carne – asentí sobándome mi pancita, protegiendo a mi bebé que crece día a día._

_-Lo sé y gracias por recibirme acá con usted – la abrace suavemente, ella provocaba en mi sentimientos tan profundos, como Sue… esta mujer es una madre, no importa como sea pero aquellos que ella alcanza en su mano, los hace sus hijos._

_-Estas semanas juntas han sido muy buenas Bella, no quiero que te vayas, ya estoy vieja para estar sola otra vez – acaricio mi pelo._

_-Pero tengo que traer a Sue, no puedo dejarla allá, ella es como mi madre, que digo es mi madre y no puedo permitir que se pierda esto._

_-Tráela, este departamento es muy grande y nos llevaremos bien te lo aseguro. Bríndale la satisfacción a esta vieja de ver mimar a tú hijo como un nieto._

_Así pasaron las semanas, pronto llegaría Sue, así que me dedicaba el día a acomodar las cosas preparando su cuarto, y preparando recetas que se le ocurrían a Rebecca, mirando álbum tras álbum de fotografías, de verdad estaba muy a gusto junto a ella. _

_Pero a pesar de todos los momentos del día, siempre en la noche añoraba, necesitaba el calor y las caricias… un océano de distancia no puede hacerte olvidar lo que sientes, no puede desterrar los sentimientos, porque como late mi corazón y crece mi hijo, extrañaba a Edward y a Noah tanto o más que los miles de kilómetros que nos separaban._

_-¿Desde cuándo mi niña es una cobarde? – Agache la cabeza por la reprimenda de Sue - ¿Cómo se te ocurre arrancar de esta manera Isabella? Y ahora me vienes a decir que es porque estas embarazada… - alce la vista, tratando de contener las lágrimas – sabes el susto que me he pasado, imaginándome miles de escenas desde que desapareciste. Apenas me llamaste para advertirme que no digiera nada de tú paradero, Edward Cullen me llamo cada bendito día suplicando noticias tuyas… ¿Qué pasó hija? – Cuando su voz comenzó a ser un susurro me acerque a ella - ¿El cree que no es su hijo? ¿Rechazo a tú bebé?_

_-No es eso nana, Edward no sabe que estoy embarazada – cerré los ojos esperando su arrebato nuevamente, pero solo suspiro y tomo mis manos apretando levemente._

_-¿me lo cuentas hija? - levemente acaricie su mano entre las mías y delinee las líneas de sus venas – Te lo contare todo… pero quiero que sepas que te necesito junto a mí, tú eres mi madre del corazón y esto no puedo vivirlo sola nana, quizás no fue una buena decisión pero acá estoy haciéndole frente a lo que elegí, porque conozco mis debilidades. – ella alzo la mano y enjuago una lágrima que se deslizaba por mi mejilla, suspire y comencé con todo lo que había ocurrido._

Cuando Carlie se durmió, la dejamos en la cuna de mi habitación.

-Me gusta este nuevo look – comento Jasper tomando un mechón de mi cabello antes castaño ahora rubio.

-A mí también, pero las abuelas casi me matan cuando llegue de la peluquería.

-Me imagino, estas dos mujeres son de armas tomar. Pero me alegra que estén acá para protegerte.

-No sé qué hubiera sido de mí sin ellas – Jasper me abrazo nuevamente - ¿Has comido algo? Debes estar tan cansado.

-No tanto, llevo unos dos días en Londres donde mi madre y de allá me vine para acá, así que Jetlag nada, aunque hambre eso sí.

Después de la cena, acomode el cuarto de invitados para Jasper. Estaba tan contenta de tenerlo acá. Mientras extendía las sabanas, y escuchaba la risa amortiguada de Rebecca, sentí tanta gratitud por el cariño incondicional que me rodeaba.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude? – mi mejor amigo asomo la cabeza y asentí abriendo la sobre sabana, él sabía que moría de ganas de saber, de que a pesar que hablábamos por Skype casi todas las semanas, no era lo mismo.

-¿Están todos bien? – me mordí el labio, dudosa como siempre, sintiéndome que no merecía tanta deferencia, cuando yo me había alejado y por el hecho que Jasper sabía que detrás de la pregunta mi interés tenía dos nombres.

-Te traje algo – termine de acomodar la almohada y me senté en la orilla de la cama, mirando como Jasper sacaba su laptop y se acomodaba en la cabecera – ven acércate a mí – me acomode a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras se cargaba su computadora.

-Los extraño mucho a todos – susurre sin dejar de mirar la pantalla – cada día.

-Siempre puedes volver – exclamó Jasper- si no quieres estar con él, no lo hagas.

-No puedo… yo… aun lo amo – Jasper dejo de buscar en el computador y levanto mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Lo sé pequeña – sus pupilas destellaban buscando en mis ojos – sé que lo amas tanto como el primer día… aunque él nunca se lo ha merecido – no pasó desapercibido el tono recriminatorio de Jasper.

-¿Qué me mostraras? – acaricie su mejilla, para que relajara el ceño

-Fotos, he recopilado estas fotos para dejártelas, sé que quieres ver a Noah – mi corazón se apretó cuando la primera imagen aprecio en la laptop, mi niño hermoso estaba tan grande, la sonrisa llenaba su rostro pase la mano por su pómulo, sintiendo la textura de la pantalla, y una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla.

-Ya no se acordara de mí… - mi mentón tembló y Jasper hizo el ademan de bajar la pantalla - ¡No! Quiero ver… quiero verlos a todos… - llore y sonreí mirando las fotos, los momentos de la que alguna vez fue mi familia. Carlisle tenía las sienes pobladas de canas y Esme se veía más ojerosa, pero igual de hermosa. Rosalie siempre bella, se había cortado el pelo a la altura de sus hombros… Emma toda una señorita con una estirada coleta mirando a sus primos jugar, Emmett enorme, con sus hoyuelos marcados cuando reía. Nick grande muy grande daba la sensación que se parecería más a Emmett que a Jasper, salvo por el pelo y el color de ojos… y él… el primer plano de su rostro, sus ojos tristes mirando hacia el ventanal, tan hermoso, tan lejano como siempre ha sido…

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en decirle de Carlie? – no deje de mirar la pantalla, añorando tenerlo cerca… porque el tiempo apaciguo las aguas turbulentas y me di cuenta de mis errores, pero ya estaba hecho, y a pesar del tiempo aun no tengo respuesta…

-_No soporto el calor – me abanique desesperada por algo de frescura – esta ola de calor es horrible._

_-Te dije que no saliéramos a comprar hoy – Sue me tomo de la mano, levantándome de la banca a la sombra que me había sentado – podríamos haber ido al centro comercial, disfrutar del aire acondicionado, pero tú chiquilla testaruda querías la tienda de antigüedades para comprar la cuna de ensueño de principios del siglo pasado._

_-Nana… - suspire al levantarme_

_-¡Cuarenta grados y ella embarazada de 38 semanas! – Siguió protestando mientras le hacía señas a un taxi para que parara - ¡igual de cabezota que su papá! _

_-Nana… ya basta, terminamos de comprar lo que faltaba ahora nos vamos a casa, no rezongues más._

_-¿Que no rezongué? – me miro enfadada abriendo la puerta del taxi para que entrara, el taxista nos hecho un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor, esperando que le indicáramos la dirección - ¿no le vas a dar la indicación o pretendes deshidratarte acá dentro ahora? – solo sonreí y le di la dirección al taxista para llegar luego a casa, porque pareciera que la embarazada era mi nana._

_Después de darme una larga ducha, busque mi camiseta con pabilos de algodón que apenas me cubría la panza grande y redonda, pero que me encantaba. _

_Abrí las cortinas y las ventanas de par en par, dejando que algo del aire fresco se colara en mi habitación, me apoye en el barandal, mirando la noche, el movimiento de mi pequeña me hizo sonreír, acaricie en círculos el lugar donde se creaba una pequeña protuberancia. _

_-En cualquier momento nos veremos a los ojos mi vida – le susurre sin dejar de acariciarla – sólo tú decides cuando será. _

_Me acomode en la cama, cubriendo solo con la suave sábana cubriendo mi cuerpo, mientras intentaba leer a García Lorca, pero mi mente ya estaba cansada de bloquear los sentimientos, los miedos y las culpas. Porque tenía miedo, no del dolor sino de que estaba privando de tanto a mi hija y por defecto a su padre… ¿me perdonara algún día Edward por esto? _

"_Respire profundamente captando el aroma varonil, el suave toque sobre mi vientre redondo, la caricia delicada y el susurro…_

_-Te amo, amo como das vida a mi hijo, adoro tu vientre abultado y sobre todo el brillo hermoso de tú piel._

_Mis manos cubrieron las suyas sobre mí vientre, su cabello cosquilleaba mi mejilla, no podía verlo por lo que solo me recargue en su pecho._

_-También te amo…"_

_Abrí los ojos de golpe, irguiéndome botando el libro que tenía en mi regazo, las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar._

_-Oh Dios como te extraño Edward…_

_Tome la almohada a mi lado y la mordí escondiendo los sollozos como cada vez que soñaba con él o con Noah. Cuando sentí que me ahogaba, me levante para ir al baño y sentí el primer calambre bajo mi vientre, me apoye en el marco de la puerta, tratando de controlar mi respiración, cuando paso me moje la cara. Sabía por las clases de parto, que este sería el inicio, aún quedaba mucho por delante. _

_Volví a la cama, mire el reloj, recién las una y media… _

_Controlar el tiempo…_

_Cuando la siguiente contracción llego, la rigidez de mi panza me asusto, pero apreté las sabanas, ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Diez minutos?_

_Me pase parte de la noche aguantando las contracciones cada diez minutos, cuando la frecuencia se hizo más intensa mi camiseta estaba empapada y el sudor poblaba mi frente, mis nudillos estaban blancos…_

_-¡Nana! – Grité apenas recupere el aire – no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando mi nana apareció en la puerta, con su bata puesta. _

_-¡Hija! – Se acercó justo cuando apreté mi boca para aplacar un alarido - ¡contracciones! ¿Cada cuánto? – espero a que recuperara el aire, limpiando mi frente._

_-cinco… - susurre dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada – me duele… mucho- respire profundo, Rebecca entró en mi habitación y por un momento todo se hizo borroso… no estaba sola, él no estaba pero no estaba sola._

_Ocho horas después estaba de parto, pujando para ver a mi hija por primera vez, para estrecharla en mis brazos y darle todo mi amor… _

_-¡Puja la última vez!- grito la matrona – aguante la respiración, forzando todo mi cuerpo casi exhausto – ¡Ya sale! ¡Con más fuerza!_

_-¡Ahhhhhhhh! – grité con los dientes apretados, tomando las abrazaderas sintiendo como la presión se disolvió, y me eche para atrás de la camilla, estirando los brazos entre las piernas, en el momento que me pusieron a mi hija sobre mi pecho._

_-¡Es una niña preciosa! – busque con la mirada a las abuelas, que se acercaron lentamente… mire a mi pequeña que no lloraba, solo me miraba._

_Mi corazón, su corazón… el latir de tú corazón._

_-Te amo… - acaricie la carita de mi pequeña, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – te amo mi ángel, eres todo…_

_-Es hermosa hija – Sue acaricio mi mejilla, secando las lágrimas que se derramaban por ellas. Cuando la enfermara la tomo para limpiarla, Rebecca me abrazo. _

_-Gracias Bella… Gracias por dejarme ser parte de esto. Cerré los ojos y vi ese mar esmeralda tras mis parpados…_

_Edward, nuestra hija es preciosa… ¿Podrás perdonarme?_

-No lo sé… - mire a Jasper aun sumergida en los recuerdos – sé que llegara el día, pero no sé si el me perdonara.

-Edward ha cambiado Bella – me apoye en su pecho – esto que ha pasado lo ha ayudado a cambiar.

-¿Pero tú sigues enojado con él? – Jasper bufó

-No estoy enojado con él, sólo que ya no somos socios… Simplemente porque ya no era sostenible seguir trabajando juntos cuando no había confianza. Edward cometió muchos errores y de ellos ha tenido que pagar, no solamente tú le has dado una lección, todos de alguna u otra manera le hemos hecho saber lo imbécil que ha sido.

-Sabes que no me fui por darle una lección, me fui por miedo – me incorpore en la cama, porque por primera vez externalizaría lo que todo este tiempo he vivido – por miedo a que me manipulara con mi hija, y sobre todo por miedo a no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar estar lejos de él, no quiero justificarme pero en ese momento el vaso estaba medio vacío, y yo llena de hormonas… tenía que salir, poner distancia.

-Nos estábamos volviendo locos cuando desapareciste… - lo mire expectante – Alice lloraba angustiada, no sabía que es lo que te había hecho desaparecer y tu carta tan criptica no debelaba nada… Esme estaba devastada, Edward – sonrío a penas – nunca lo había visto tan enajenado, tan lleno de pesar, mortificado y a la vez tan pelotudo – baje la mirada a mis manos – si no es por Victoria la esposa de Dimitri, no sabríamos nada de ti.

-Jazz…

-Dime

-¿Crees que Esme me perdonara por alejarla de su nieta? – Jasper tomo mi mano.

-Sinceramente no lo sé.

…

"…los tres gatitos se escondieron debajo del mueble…

-¿Cómo sacamos a los gatitos? – pregunto Annie a su mamá preocupada porque quizás nunca más los podría ver.

-¿Te acuerdas de las lanas de la abuela? – la pequeña asintió – bueno los gatitos no se resisten a las lanas, así podremos sacarlos ¡jugando!

Annie se agacho para mirar los brillantes ojitos de los pequeños arrinconados, justo cuando una pequeña pelotita de lana chocaba con su mano…."

Deje de leer cuando la mano de Carlie, toco el dibujo de los tres gatitos asustados, gorjeando sobre mis piernas, bese su suave cabello cobrizo.

-Es hora de dormir cariño – la tome y comencé a mecer para dormirla, como todas las noches, mi dulce hija.

Ya dormida la deje en su cuna, la que tanto tiempo me costó encontrar y por la que discutimos varias veces con nana. Mire a mi hija dormir plácidamente por varios minutos.

El agua tibia acaricio mi piel, cerré los ojos imaginando grandes manos tocar las puntas de mis pechos, recorrer las curvas de mi cadera, delinear mi cuello, mordisquear… nada de eso había y habrá para mí, mi barbilla tembló sintiéndome jodidamente sola, cuando me deslice sentándome en la tina bajo la lluvia tibia que amortiguaba mis sollozos… siempre era así, lloraba porque me había equivocado, había tomado la decisión equivocada y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Él no me perdonaría, ni su madre, ni su padre…

¿Me perdonaría mi hija cuando me preguntara por su padre?

Ni siquiera Alice y Jasper, me perdonan del todo, quizás entienden parte de lo que gatillo alejarme y poner un océano de por medio, y tal como dijo Jasper, de no ser por Victoria y Dimitri, ellos jamás hubieran sabido de Carlie y donde estaba, y es justamente eso lo que Alice nunca me va a perdonar.

_Ya cumpliendo las 36 semanas, los controles médicos eran semanales, así que la rutina era predecible, así que o era nana o Rebecca que me acompañaban a los controles. Cuando era Sue, me traía de vuelta pronto a casa, porque no soportaba el calor, viviendo toda la vida en Seattle podía entenderla, jamás había tenido que lidiar con sequias y calores excesivos. Al contrario sucedía con Rebecca, pocas veces salía de su departamento, y era entusiasta por pasear argumentando que caminar era lo mejor para el parto y facilitaba la colocación del bebé, a pesar de ser mayor que Sue, bordeando los setenta años, es envidiable su energía. _

_-Podríamos pasar por la panadería de la calle Travesia, sé que te encantan esos panecillos dulces – me dijo con ese sonsonete español tan amoroso._

_-Me parece estupendo – Salimos tomadas del brazo de la consulta y caminamos lentamente por las calles preciosas del distrito, no estábamos muy lejos del Parque Güell, y su cercanía lo hacía mucho más entretenido ya que la nos topábamos con un gentío más diverso, aglomeraciones cosmopolitas en su mayoría turistas._

_Saliendo de la pastelería choque de frente con una mujer de pelo rojizo brillante._

_-Perdón – me disculpe y seguí a Rebecca que había avanzado_

_-discúlpeme – exclamó la mujer en inglés y su voz me resulto familiar por lo que la mire, y ella alzo las grandes gafas sobre su brillante y encendido cabello._

_-¿Isabella? – me miro de pies a cabeza deteniéndose más tiempo en mi abultada panza - ¡Amor mira es Isabella! – asustada mire a mi alrededor, no… Dimitri no…_

_-Victoria por favor, no… - Dimitri alcanzo a Victoria y se fijó en mí en silencio, aun así mi corazón martillo fuerte, atrapada como una criminal, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y con mis manos protegí mi vientre._

_-Tranquila Isabella – dijo Dimitri, tomándome del brazo y conduciéndome a las mesas dispuestas fuera de la pastelería, Rebecca se acercó asustada y tomo mi otro brazo pensando en que tenía alguna contracción._

_-Hija ¿Estas bien? ¿Es una contracción? – pregunto cuando me senté, pero no tuve fuerzas para contestarle, solo cubría mi vientre, llorando._

_-Isabella, tranquila, no pasa nada… - la voz profunda de Dimitri capturo mi atención._

_-¿Conoces a Isabella? – Pregunto Rebecca en un fluido inglés, alternando la mirada entre él y yo._

_-Sí señora, nos conocemos de Nueva York_

_-¡Oh! – dijo solamente Rebecca por una fracción de segundo - ¡Entonces suéltala o llamo a la policía!_

_-Abu… no – suplique en su dirección, controlando un poco mis emociones – no es él… -susurre antes de mirar a Dimitri suplicante – Dimitri, por favor no se lo digas, ninguno de los dos por favor._

_-Isabella… - me miro por varios minutos – ¿El niño es de Edward? – sopese un momento mentir, pero los ojos inteligentes de Dimitri evitaron que socavara un nuevo engaño, así que solamente asentí, cuando sentí al mismo tiempo un leve apretón en cada hombro pero de diferentes manos femeninas - ¿Él lo sabe?_

_-No… y no quiero que lo sepa hasta que sea yo la que lo haga – lo mire con resolución, ignorando el jadeo de Victoria – por favor no se lo digan, pase mi mirada desde Dimitri hasta ella._

_-Edward ha estado buscándote ¿lo sabias? – jadee mortificada_

_-No, no sé nada de ellos – tome sus manos apretándolas - ¡Por favor no le digas nada! ¡No le digas que estoy acá! -Dimitri me miro por varios minutos y comenzó a negar por lo que me angustie nuevamente._

_-No te preocupes Bella, si no quieres que lo sepa, no lo sabrá por nuestras bocas – exclamó Victoria poniéndose al lado de Dimitri – porque debes tener tus razones para alejar a ese HDP de tú vida, y yo – se apuntó a si misma – he visto esa desesperación en muchas mujeres antes, cuando sus hombres le han hecho daño, no te preocupes dulzura yo me asegurare que mi hombre mantenga la boca cerrada. ¿Estamos? – pestañee al ver su determinación y la forma en que tomo la mano de Dimitri que sonreía en su dirección._

_-Gracias – dijo Rebecca por mí, tomando mi mano – ella debe decidir cuándo y cómo – Yo espere la respuesta de Dimitri, porque Edward finalmente es su amigo._

_-¿Dimitri? – volvió a mirarme y asintió._

_-Es tú decisión…_

_-Ahora pregúntanos Bella ¿Qué mierda estamos haciendo en Barcelona? – exclamó Victoria mostrándome su mano izquierda y su sortija de matrimonio._

Salí de la ducha, envolviéndome con una suave toalla, tome el secador de pelo y comencé con la rutina de alisar y secar.

Mis ojos estaban enrojecidos y a pesar que había un evidente cambio en mí, no podía dejar de ser esa asustadiza mujer, la que acepto sin miramientos un matrimonio, la que tratando de decidir por su vida, se tropezó llevando tanta gente en esa caída. El brillo de mi cabello rubio me encantaba, era una de las cosas que disfrute haciendo, era parte de una catarsis necesaria para comenzar, rubia con reflejos y el cabello liso… ¿Quién reconocería a esta Isabella Swan?

…

-Gracias – tome el sobre con las fotografías digitales impresas y las guarde en el bolso que colgaba del coche de Carlie.

-Qué tenga un buen día – me dijo él coqueto tipo encargado del local, yo solamente sonreí pero Jasper fue el que se acercó ceñudo a mi lado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el hombre.

-¿Cómo puede coquetear con una mujer con su bebé? – lo mire tratando de esconder la carcajada - ¿Qué? – me preguntó y no aguante más.

-Jasper… - continué riéndome y el tomo el coche para salir de la galería molesto - ¡hey! No te vayas, no puedes hacer eso – termine de reírme pero aun encontraba cómico sus arranques de celos.

-No sé qué le encuentras de gracioso Bella, eres una mamá – Se paró frente a una vitrina donde habían objetos artesanales de madera.

-Párala, no puedes decirlo en serio… - lo mire ya sin rastros de humor – Soy madre, pero también soy mujer y el hecho de que en este momento no me interese tener una relación no significa que en un futuro no la tenga, no puedes tener ese pensamiento.

-Isabella… sé que eres una mujer, pero…

-¿pero qué? Lo tengo prohibido, ningún hombre me puede piropear o algo por el estilo…

-No es eso, claro que pueden, pero yo no quiero que te hagan daño de nuevo – lo mire directo a los ojos y vi la sinceridad en ellos, no había machismo sino preocupación.

-¿Crees que no tengo miedo de eso? – baje la vista a Carlie que mordisqueaba la oreja de su conejo de goma – No te niego que a veces pienso que nunca volveré a sentirme mujer, deseada o que estaré lo suficientemente sana del corazón – Jasper tomo mi mano y la acarició – pero que me quedara ¿vivir en una burbuja?

-Lo vas a lograr Bella, sólo que me enferma estar tan lejos – empujo levemente el coche para continuar caminando – estando en mi propio techo, no supe cuidarte y protegerte como era debido, ¿Cómo lo hare si vives en otro continente? – camine a su lado enternecida con sus palabras.

-Jasper, no es tú deber, ni tú obligación cuidarme, no te sientas culpable, lo que paso tenía que ser así, la vida otorga su balanza y hay momentos en que estas arriba y otros abajo, no podemos vivir tratando de controlar lo incontrolable… Edward cometió un error, y con ello arrastro a muchos, lo mismo que yo, Jasper, arranque pensando que era lo mejor, por proteger a mi hija según yo… pero al final era simplemente porque soy muy débil y terminaría doblegándome a él. Y hasta que no mejore eso en mí y lo supere, no seré capaz de tener ninguna relación saludable.

-Eres admirable, tú tienes tan claro todo esto, tus errores, la posición en la que te encuentras y lo que tienes que hacer para sanar – sonrió a penas – en cambio Edward, creo que después de muchos golpes y lo digo literalmente recién está asumiendo las cagadas que ha hecho.

-¿Golpes? – le pregunte como que no quiere la cosa, mientras tocaba la tela de una bufanda artesanal que colgaba afuera de una tienda árabe.

-Recibió varios – dijo Jasper rascándose la nariz por el dulzor que salía de la tienda - pero lo más tormentoso fue cuando Jacob le corto la cara.

-¡Que! – me quede congelada en el lugar mientras la gente pasaba a mi lado.

-Edward fue a buscarte a Seattle, cuando Sue no respondió más y por lo que conto y el parte policial, Jacob fue a la habitación del hotel y con el gollete de la misma botella que él estaba tomando lo corto – Jasper deslizo el dedo índice desde a sien hasta la mandíbula del lado izquierdo de su cara, yo sofoque un grito tapándome la boca – Jasper tomo mi mano conduciéndome a mí y el coche hasta una banca – lo siento Bella, debí quedarme callado – dijo Jasper al no tener respuesta de mi parte, pero es que estaba en blanco totalmente.

Debió pasar un buen rato en que no reaccionaba, porque cuando finalmente mire a Jasper, tenía a Carlie en brazos y no en el coche y me miraba preocupado.

-¿Fue muy grave? – apenas susurre pero Jasper me escucho porque soltó un suspiro de alivio – él… quedo bien – Jasper asintió justo cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Contesta… - dijo, mientras miraba el Id de Rebecca en la pantalla.

-Aló Abu…

-Hija – dijo jovialmente Rebecca - ¿A que no sabes quien ha llegado de visita?

-Nop – respondí escueta aun con retorcijones por lo que Jasper me había contado

-Pues mi niño amado y su esposa – dijo la última frase de manera más seca - ¿Cuánto les falta? – mire a Jasper que jugaba con Carlie, haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

-Ya vamos para allá, ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, tengo todo justo Sue andaba de compras en el supermercado así que la llame ella traerá lo que necesito.

-Perfecto Abueestemos pronto en casa.

-Los espero para el tentempié.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Bueno, no pude resistirme en incorporar camuflada a mi bebita hermosa... caprichos de mamá...**_

_**En cuento al capítulo, no puedo más que admirar a Bella, porque a diferencia de Edward enfrenta la vida, y no teme en reconocer que se equivoca...**_

_**Mis adoradas y adorados... miles de besos y muchas bendiciones para el año 2012 porque les aseguro que sera el mejor años de sus vidas...**_

_**los quiero con todo mi corazón.**_

_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**_


	41. El Precio II

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 41 – El Precio II<strong>

**EPOV**

Me pasee por el pasillo de la clínica, esperando a la pediatra para saber que pasaba con Noah, el nivel de las agresiones que mi hijo era víctima. Había pasado por lo menos media hora desde que la doctora lo había revisado en mi presencia, cuando me pidió que saliera para hacerle la revisión de protocolo y unos análisis.

A mi lado paso una enfermera llevando unos documentos y entrando en la habitación de Noah. Por lo menos ya no lloraba.

Me senté en uno de los sillones de espera, entrelace mis dedos apoyando el codo en mis rodillas, ¿Qué otra cosa puede causar ese daño? Saque la BlackBerry enviándole un mensaje a mi madre, quizás ella sabe algo más o ha visto alguna señal que evidencie agresión. Apreté la mandíbula imaginándome el tiempo que esto está sucediendo y jamás me di cuenta, hasta esta noche.

-Sr. Cullen – levante la cabeza en dirección a la enfermera que estaba en la puerta – la doctora Meyer lo espera.

-Gracias – me puse de pie y entre en la habitación, Noah estaba enrollando una punta de la sabana, se notaba cansado y la sombra bajo sus ojos lo demostraba. Apenas me asome levanto su mirada y se aguaron sus ojitos, me acerque a él y tome una de sus pequeñas manos antes de mirar a la pediatra - ¿Doctora?

-No hay agresión Sr. Cullen, Noah no ha sido violentado – la mire sin entender, ¿Cómo puede asegurar que no hay violencia si es evidente en su espalda?

-Quiero otra opinión – conteste secamente

-Sr. Cullen, seguimos el protocolo requerido en estos casos, el niño no ha sido agredido físicamente, ni sexualmente – mi corazón salto de pánico porque ni siquiera había pasado por mi cabeza.

-Hay evidencias – apreté levemente la mano de Noah y encontramos nuestras miradas, el evidentemente estaba asustado - ¿esos moretones a que se deben? Tiene que haber una respuesta.

-Es un síntoma – la mire rápidamente mientras ella estudiaba mi expresión - ¿podemos hablar en privado? – cerré los ojos, no…

-Está bien – me volví a Noah - vengo en un momento vaquero – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que derramo por sus mejillas

-Papiii – lo abrace suavemente y acaricie su cabello – no me ustan, me luelen – mire lo que me mostraba y era un pequeño parche en el pliegue interno del codo, se me partió el corazón al entender que le duelen las agujas.

-Es necesario – me volví a la doctora – no puede decírmelo acá.

-Es algo grave Sr. Cullen, los análisis de sangre de Noah están alterados – un pitido apareció en mis oídos… no… no mi hijo no está enfermo…

-¿Qué? – Susurre aferrándome al pequeño cuerpo de mi bebé - ¿Qué significa eso?

-Según estos análisis y los síntomas que ha presentado en forma paulatina, Noah tiene leucemia. Los moretones son evidencias de la anemia, lo mismo que el dolor abdominal y vómito, que esta estado teniendo desde hace unas semanas.

La voz de la doctora se distorsiono, así como el entorno, solo era consciente de la calidez de mi hijo y el profundo dolor en mi pecho, la angustia que hacía que mi cuerpo vibrara.

Mi amado hijo…

-… ¿Sr. Cullen?... ¿Edward?... – levante la cabeza sin dejar de abrazar a Noah, quien se había quedado dormido en mis brazos - ¿Edward? – ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? – Sr. Cullen, debemos tomar unos exámenes urgentes a Noah, necesitamos su autorización, mientras más pronto comencemos con algún tratamiento el resultado será mejor – el argumento de la doctora me saco de mi letargo angustiante.

-¿Esta segura que mi hijo tiene eso?

-Si Sr. Cullen, Noah tiene leucemia, por lo que tenemos que tomarle una biopsia a la medula y una punción lumbar si fuese necesario – ahogue el miedo que me inundaba – Necesitamos su autorización – me extendió unos documentos sujetos en una tablilla – por favor.

-¿Son para los exámenes? ¿Estará hospitalizado? – Acomode a Noah en la cama y tome la tablilla, fijándome en el temblor de mis manos - ¿Qué tratamiento le dará? ¿Necesitara dadores de sangre? ¿Cuáles son las expectativas en su desarrollo? – la doctora extendió su mano y me apretó levemente el hombro.

-Tranquilo, sé que esto es difícil y que tiene que procesarlo. Vamos por parte y yo podré contestarle todas sus preguntas e inquietudes pero primero tengo que saber a qué me estoy enfrentando, que tipo de leucemia es y de acuerdo a eso, Noah será derivado al departamento de oncología pediátrica – firme los papeles sofocando las ganas de gritar.

-Haga lo que sea necesario – apreté la mano de la doctora y ella asintió tomando los documentos, salió de la habitación.

Me volví a acomodar al lado de Noah, acariciando su mejilla y cabello, sin él nada tendrá importancia, es la mitad que mantiene mi corazón funcionando…

Estaba embelesado mirando y acariciando a mi niño que dormía ajeno a todo lo que se le venía encima a tan corta edad.

-¿Hijo? – escuche el susurro de Esme desde la puerta, sin volverme trate de responderle pero tenía la garganta tan seca que no salió nada, hasta que tosí.

-Acá – respondí a penas, cuando ella ya entraba seguida de mi padre.

-Oh Dios – no sé qué cara tendría que ella se acercó a mí y me abrazo. Apenas sus cándidos brazos me envolvieron no pude evitar llorar como un niño pequeño asustado y terriblemente perdido.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, y donde mis padres nos miraban desde el sillón de la habitación, entro una enfermera para llevarse a Noah.

-Sr. Cullen, tengo que preparar al niño para la biopsia – asentí poniéndome de pie junto a mi madre que sofoco un grito.

-¿Biopsia? – me miro expectante esperando respuestas a las miles de preguntas que todo este tiempo ha tenido, porque cuando me calme, no fui capaz de hablar y rememorar todo. Bese a Noah en la cabeza, mientras la enfermera retiraba la cama, para sacarla por el pasillo.

-Mamá – me acerque a ella y tome sus manos, sin disimular mi miedo la mire directamente a los ojos – Noah… - trague fuertemente – a Noah le detectaron Leucemia – se lanzó a abrazarme llorando tan asustada como yo, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Carlisle ponerse de pie y apoyar el brazo en la pared con la misma expresión desolada.

-Usted puede estar presente en el procedimiento – asentí sentándome en la silla que la doctora me indico – sé que no ha dormido y que está lleno de preocupaciones, de verdad lo entiendo Sr. Cullen.

-¿Es un procedimiento quirúrgico?

-No es quirúrgico pero si es invasivo, le explicare como procede para que usted esté al tanto – asentí, sintiendo como un escalofrío hormigueaba mi espalda – Tomaremos la muestra desde el esternón, con una aguja especial que extraerá una muestra pequeña de médula. La aguja atravesara el hueso del esternón por lo que se anestesiara la zona en cuestión, porque necesito que usted esté ahí, debido a que obviamente Noah se va a asustar.

-¿Sólo anestesia local, nada general? – ella asintió – el resultado lo tendremos dentro de unas 2 a 3 horas, así que Noah estará en observación. Soy sincera con usted Edward, este un camino largo y difícil, Noah y usted necesitaran mucho apoyo, porque independiente del tipo de Leucemia que se trate, el tratamiento común y principiante es la quimioterapia – cerré los ojos totalmente abrumado por todo lo que venía – su hijo lo necesita su buena actitud frente a la situación, esta será tremendamente importante para que Noah también lo asuma de manera más natural y aumente las probabilidades de que todo sea satisfactorio.

-Como le dije hace unas horas, haga todo lo que tenga que hacer.

Cuando entre en la sala que me indico la enfermera, Noah estaba sentado sobre la camilla, jugando con un guante inflado, no pude evitar sonreír a pesar de todo.

-¡Hey vaquero! – Noah me miro y sonrió.

-Mila papi – agito el guante frente a él – es como tup mano – bese su mejilla, tenía que prepararlo para lo que venía.

-Campeón, mira hoy vamos a hacer un nuevo examen – me presto toda la atención mientras le acariciaba su brazo – pero ahora yo voy a estar a tu lado y vamos a ser valientes como Woody.

-pelo a Woody no le pinchan - ¿Cómo le explico que esto será peor que una simple jeringa? – cuando entro una enfermera y un técnico sentí un peso enorme en mi pecho.

-Sé que eres valiente, así que vamos a hacerlo bien, yo estaré acá contigo.

-Todo listo – dijo el técnico poniéndose los guantes y arrastrando una pequeña mesa con una jeringa normal y otra con una aguja gruesa como un espagueti, _debes ser valiente por tú hijo_ – acuéstelo.

Toque los hombros de Noah, sintiendo como se tensaba pero que se acostaba, apretó el guante haciendo que los dedos se expandieran un poco más.

-Tómele los brazos desde atrás, vamos por la anestesia local – el técnico deslizo suavemente por la piel del pecho la aguja normal haciendo un movimiento entre la piel, mire a Noah quien apretaba su boquita y me miraba asustado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ok, manténgalo así un momento para que haga efecto – lo mire y acaricie su carita secando lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas – mientras la enfermera envolvía sus piernas y brazos con cintas para evitar que se moviera con el procedimiento – Veamos Noah, eres un hombrecito muy valiente – le dijo el técnico sonriendo – ahora quiero que mires a tú papá todo el tiempo a la cara – Noah obedeció y ambos nos miramos, por el rabillo del ojo capte cuando el técnico puso sobre el pecho de Noah la gran jeringa que de cerca mostraba ser una aguja monstruosa, al parecer Noah noto la presión que ejerció porque desvió la mirada justo en el momento que el sonido amortiguado del hueso calo mi corazón, juntos con sus gritos y llantos.

Después de calmar el llanto de Noah y abrazarlo a mí, solo quedaban hipidos esporádicos de él y estremecimientos por mi parte.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, mi madre corrió a abrazar a Noah, acariciándolo y meciéndolo igual que lo había hecho yo.

-¿Cómo les fue? – me pregunto mi padre, cuando me senté a su lado

-Ya le tomaron el examen, hay que esperar los resultados y las indicaciones, al parecer nos podremos ir a casa, para después venir a ver al oncólogo y estudiar los procedimientos a seguir.

-Tranquilo hijo, vamos a salir de esta – mi padre me palmeo la espalda mientras yo recargaba mi cabeza entre las manos, cansado y abrumado.

Saque a Noah del auto envuelto en mi chaqueta, no se despertó cuando lo deje sobre mi cama y arrope. Mire la hora, ya eran las nueve de la mañana.

Camine a la cocina, porque antes de descansar necesitaba solucionar todo esto. Apenas entre en la cocina, Carmen y Kate se levantaron, esta última no me miro pero pude detallar en sus enrojecidos ojos.

-Kate – espere a que me mirara

-Yo no le he hecho daño a Noah – levanto la vista – adoro a su hijo, y jamás le haría daño…

-Kate…

-Usted me está acusando indebidamente – hipó pero sin dejar de enfrentarme con su mirada – eso no lo puedo tolerar.

-Kate, él no fue agredido – le dije tan firme como pude – por lo que te debo una disculpa – no dijo nada solo me miro asustada – Noah está enfermo, todas estas horas las hemos pasado entre análisis y exámenes.

-¿Qué le sucede? – la voz de Kate volvió a tener esa dulzura que la caracteriza, y entonaba preocupación.

-Leucemia…

Ella se derrumbó en la silla y Carmen se acercó para consolarla, me impresione y maraville por sus sentimientos, así que sin premeditarlo también me acerque a ella, y la abrace.

-Por favor disculpa Kate nunca debí acusarte de nada – ella tomo el pañuelo que Carmen le entrego y se secó las lágrimas.

-Entiendo Sr. Cullen – miro a Carmen y luego a mí- yo... yo había pensado en renunciar, por lo que sucedió, pero no puedo, Noah necesita mucho cariño y cuidados, así que acepto sus disculpas.

-Sé que no fui justo, que me precipite. Pero por favor a ambas quiero pedirles que me apoyen en esto, tal como dice Kate, mi hijo necesitara mucho de nosotros.

Cuando finalmente me acosté al lado de mi hijo, mi mente y mi cuerpo estaban agotados, creo que este sentimiento es peor que perder a Bella, mucho más profundo.

…

_Tres meses después…_

Abrí el ventanal de mi dormitorio, dejando entrar el aire fresco y dulzón de la primavera, antes de comenzar nuevamente, tome mi bolso y salí en dirección a la oficina, pasaría a dejar los documentos firmados y me iría a la clínica para la segunda sesión de la quimioterapia de Noah.

Mi corazón estaba optimista, según el seguimiento sanguíneo la leucemia había arremetido, y aunque aún nos quedaba camino por trazar y esta era el segundo intervalo el oncólogo se mostró entusiasta.

Tome mi auto, para que Eleazar pueda llevar sin contratiempos a mi madre y Noah, así nos reuniéremos allá.

-Buenos días Sr. Cullen

-Buenos días Ángela – entre en mi oficina que ya casi ni veía, Ángela entro detrás de mí, esperando instrucciones.

-¿Cómo se encuentra su hijo? – me pregunto cordialmente.

-Bastante mejor, gracias Ángela por preguntar – me senté y abrí el computador, sacando además los documentos firmados.

-He rezado mucho por la salud de él, mi padre es ministro y estoy segura Sr. Cullen, que Dios sanara a su hijo – la mire detenidamente, jamás pensé o imagine que ella era religiosa.

-Te lo agradezco Ángela, es muy noble de tú parte – Ella asintió y tomo la carpeta del escritorio.

Me quede pensando cuando la vi salir, ¿Cuánto tiempo trabajaba Ángela conmigo? ¿Cinco o seis años? Y jamás me pregunte nada de ella o más bien nunca me importo, ahora ella se preocupa por mi hijo, sin más, lo mismo que Kate, nunca pensé en la gente que trabajaba para mí fuera de tan noble corazón.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces acá? – Irina apareció en la puerta - ¿No tenías que estar en la clínica?

-Vine a dejar los contratos firmados

-Podría haber enviado que los retiraran, no era necesario…

-Irina, las cosas están mejor, es verdad que estos dos días serán un tanto complejos por todo lo que implica la quimio de Noah, por lo que quiero un poco de normalidad, estaré al 100% con Noah todos estos días, así que no me vengas a complicar la vida – ella se rio y se acercó para abrazarme.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré ahí ¿lo sabes?

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco. Ahora dime como te fue con Newton en Texas.

-Bastante bien, Mike es un muy buen abogado – frunció el ceño – quizás un poco confianzudo con las mujeres, en fin, perro que ladra no muerde – me reí viendo donde iba el asunto

-Trato de coquetearte – ella asintió divertida.

-Bueno, lamentablemente para él yo ya estoy ocupada – me miro sonrojándose un poco.

-Toda la razón.

…

Cuando llegue al piso de oncología pediátrica, mi madre estaba en la sala de espera con Noah en sus brazos, llevaba un gorro con el diseño de Toy Story.

-Hola vaquero – me senté al lado de mi madre y bese su mejilla

-Hola papi – me sonrió y bese su frente - ¿vas a dolmid conmigo?

-Si, estaremos juntos como te prometí – le entregue la bolsa de papel y la deje en sus piernas – esto es para ti.

-¡Un legalo! – mi madre sonrió cuando Noah abrió la bolsa sacando un set de historietas de Toy Story para que las viéramos mientras este hospitalizado.

Nos dispusieron una habitación, Noah quien ya parecía acostumbrarse al proceso era preparado.

-Eleazar te subirá el bolso con una muda de ropa.

-Gracias, mamá no sé qué sería de mí su tú no estuvieras con nosotros – Ella me abrazo y beso mi frente.

-Eres mi hijo como no voy a estar, los amo a ambos. Alice dijo que vendría mañana a verlos

-Perfecto, ahora ve mamá, descansa estas agotada.

-Hablamos, cuida a mi nieto.

-Con mi vida.

Después de preparar a Noah, nos acomodamos para ver la televisión y ver la historieta, a fin de que descansara porque mañana sería un día muy agotador.

Cuando finalmente se durmió, acaricie su cabecita con insipiente cabello, lo abrace como lo veníamos haciendo desde que comenzó todo esto, el apoyándose en mi tomando mi camisa como evitando que me fuera, desprendí uno a uno sus dedos para poder acomodarme en el berger que tenía la habitación así permitir que descanse plenamente en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente le administraron las drogas de la quimio, las horas posteriores son las más crueles, ves como su cuerpo tiende a debilitarse y el color sonrosado de sus mejillas se vuelve ceniciento, la primera vez que le aplicaron la carga de drogas, fue devastador, porque su pequeño cuerpo no toleraba las drogas y vomito durante mucho tiempo, tuvo fiebre alta y fue aislado durante 24 horas para evitar contagios, después de eso, cuando ya pudo estar en casa, perdió poco a mechones de su cabello. Ahora volvíamos a estar en esta etapa, pero con la certeza que pronto se mejorará.

-¿Cómo va todo hermano? – abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los relucientes de mi hermana.

-Noah ha pasado bien el día, estoy esperando a que lo trasladen a la habitación – Alice se sentó en el brazo del berger.

-Espero que todo se solucione y que mi pequeño sobrino sane pronto – tome su delicada mano y la apreté como un agradecimiento silencioso.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? – le pregunte después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Muy bien, este bebé es menos inquieto que Nicholas – se acarició su barriga grande y redonda.

-¿Todavía no sabes qué es?

-No se quiere mostrar en la ecografía pero estoy segura que es mujer – mire hacia la ventana.

-Sería bueno, una segunda niña en la familia – le comente contemplando el atardecer.

-Tercera… - dijo Alice por lo que la mire sin entender y ella puso cara de terror.

-¿Tercera? ¿Rose está embarazada?

-No.. no lo sé, lo que pasa… es que… anoche… soñé que ella tenía otra niñita y… estaba pensando que podía ser verdad… no sé… tú sabes como soy yo – dijo poniéndose de pie, justo cuando traían Noah en la camilla.

Estaba durmiendo con la mascarilla puesta y el brazo donde tenía la vía, estaba recto y alejado de su cuerpo como si no quisiera pasarlo a llevar. Me acerque a la gaveta y saque dos mascarillas, una se la tendí a Alice.

-Se ve tan indefenso – mi hermana se apoyó en mí.

-Daría todo porque no tuviera que pasar por esto nuevamente – le susurre a Alice – esto ha sido lo más difícil que he vivido, jamás pensé en algún momento que la vida pondría a Noah en estas circunstancias.

-Yo creo hermano que todo tiene un propósito…

-¿Por qué lo dices? – la abrace y acaricie su brazo suavemente.

-Por Bella… - me tense involuntariamente porque en todo este tiempo no he tenido tiempo para revolcarme en la miseria de haberla perdido – porque si las cosas hubieran sido distintas entre ustedes quizás nunca te hubieras dedicado a Noah como lo hiciste, incluso antes de que se enfermara.

-Siempre Noah fue prioridad en mi vida – le rebatí tratando de encontrar su punto.

-Si era tú prioridad pero estabas mal enfocado, tu visión de la vida no era la correcta – exclamó apretando nuestro abrazo – Si en algún momento las cosas giran, ten por seguro que serás el hombre que de verdad Bella se merece, porque Noah ya tiene al mejor padre – sonrió.

-Y yo pensaba que Jasper era el mejor padre del mundo – le dije esperando terminar con sus teorías, no es que no quisiera que las compartiera, pero necesitaba pensar al respecto.

-Lo es… - respondió escuetamente lo que me pareció raro ya que Alice no perdía oportunidad de alabar a mi cuñado – bueno que te parece si vamos a la cafetería a comer algo, porque de seguro no comerás hasta mañana si no te llevo ahora.

Volví a respirar cuando cerramos la puerta de la casa unos seis días después de la segunda sesión.

-Vamos a llevarte a tú dormitorio vaquero – mi voz amortiguada por la mascarilla.

-Bueno papi – sosteniéndolo firme, subí directamente al segundo piso.

La habitación de Noah antes llena de juguetes, peluches y una muy suave alfombra fue transformada para que pueda pasar más tiempo en casa y menos en el hospital, ya no había alfombra fue cambiada por un piso de madera vitrificado, los juguetes fueron reemplazados por aquellos que se podían lavar y desinfectar. Y su cama, bueno por lo menos un puede tener el cobertor de Buzz ligthyear.

-Hola Noah

-Hola Katee – la niñera lo esperaba con la cama abierta para que se pudiera acostar

-Sr. Cullen – Kate inclino la cabeza cuando deje a Noah en la cama, ella me tendió el pijama de él y comencé a desvestirlo, mientras el silencio era roto por el leve zumbido del purificador de aire.

-Kate, en el bolso vienen las indicaciones de los alimentos y el cronograma de toma de la temperatura. Déjame una copia de las dosis de la medicina para ponerlas en el mural.

-¿Tiene nuevas medicinas? – pregunto retirando la ropa que dejaba aún lado en la cama.

-Son las mismas al igual que las vitaminas pero en dosis que aumentan paulatinamente.

-Perfecto, con su permiso – se retiró y yo arrope a Noah y le prendí la televisión.

-Vaquero, me voy a dar una ducha y vuelvo para que comamos juntos ¿quieres? – acaricie su cabecita ya libre del gorro que la cubría.

-Yap – me di la vuelta para salir – papi… - me volví desde la puerta

-Dime campeón

-¿Comelemos adroz? – asentí sabiendo que la famosa dieta blanda no satisfacía del todo a mi niño, ni a mí porque en esto hay que hacer causa común – pelo después quielo helado, no quelo jalea…

-Todavía no podemos comer helado, pero en tres días más te prometo que comeremos un poco – dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada con la expresión de resignación que tanto me partía el alma.

En mi habitación, comencé a desvestirme cuando comenzó a sonar la blackberry, mire el identificador y era Emmett.

-Hermano – le conteste sacando la camiseta de mis pantalones y sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

-Edward ¿Estas en tú casa?

-Si, a punto de entrar al baño ¿Pasa algo?

-Sabes necesito conversar algo importante contigo – suspiro frustrado – algo bien jodido.

-Ven para acá, y me dices que pasa.

-Ok, este allá en media hora.

Intrigado me metí a la ducha para borrar parte de estos días en la clínica, y para despejar mi mente…

Gemí cuando el agua tibia cayó en mis hombros deslizándose por mi cuerpo, tome el jabón y comencé a esparcirlo por mi torso, cerré los ojos recordando cuando Bella irrumpía en la ducha, nunca sabía en realidad que le provocaba para seguirme, pero siempre la veía de pie mirándome fijamente con sus mejillas sonrosadas, buscando el impulso para dejar caer su ropa y unirse a mí.

_-Todo tiene un propósito…_

Las palabras de Alice retumbaron en los azulejos, y me alejaron de la fantasía ¿Cuál sería nuestro propósito Isabella? No tenía la respuesta porque no me imagino que mi propósito haya sido verla derrumbarse por mis mentiras y engaños…

Me aleje de esos pensamientos, porque debía agradecer no mortificarme por lo que perdí, sino ser feliz por lo que tengo a mi alcance, la vida de mi hijo lo es todo.

-¿Cuál es el problema? – le pregunte a Emmett, mientras nos sentábamos en el living

-¿Esta mi mamá o Alice acá?

-No, mamá vendrá mañana…

-Ok

-Emmett que pasa…

-¿Sabías que Jasper está planeando otro viaje fuera del país?

-No lo sabía, Alice tampoco me lo comento.

-El asunto es que a mí me parece extraño tanto viaje sin sentido – Emmett frunció el ceño y su expresión seria no proyectaba buenas noticias.

-Ve al punto Emmett ¿Sospechas algo?

-Le pregunte a Jasper que es lo que hacía en Europa, pero no me dio una respuesta concreta, tu sabes siempre tan críptico… entonces le pregunte a Alice y ella me dijo, que lo que hacía Jasper allá era demasiado relevante para su familia como divulgarlo, así que cuando llegue el momento y estén preparados ellos lo comunicaran.

-Extraño – fruncí el ceño al igual que Emmett, esto tenía algo oculto evidentemente.

-Lo peor Edward, es el semblante de Alice, no has notado lo apagada que esta, independiente del embarazo, ella está triste… - se puso de pie y saco su billetera del bolsillo de atrás de sus jeans.

-¿Qué es lo que crees? – lo mire hurguetear buscando un papel o algo.

-Jasper tiene una hija – dejo caer frente a mí una foto de un bebe sonriendo mostrando solo dos dientes, en la esquina superior se veía un mechón de cabello rubio – mire la fotografía encontrando extrañamente familiar los rasgos de la bebé.

-¿Él te lo dijo?

-Obviamente no, pero esto es extraño…

-¡Aguarda! – lo detuve y me puse de pie mirando la fotografía nuevamente, claro eso es lo que dijo Alice… - el otro día en la clínica yo le pregunte a Alice sobre su bebé – sonreí sin gracia mirando a mi hermano – ella dijo que cree que es niña…

-Eso lo sé, a todos se lo ha dicho

-Espera no es todo, cuando yo le dije que sería genial otra niña en la familia… yo le dije sería la segunda niña ella dijo la tercera – los ojos de Emmett relampaguearon entendiendo mi punto.

-Maldito… Alice lo sabe, ella sabe que Jasper tiene una hija – ambos nos miramos estupefactos

-¿Y si no es solo la niña? ¿Qué pasa con la madre?

-¡Lo mato! – Exclamó Emmett apretando los puños

-¡Cálmate Emmett! – Me puse frente a él, aun con la foto en la mano – Si Alice lo sabe no debes sobre reaccionar, ella está embarazada, y este tema es complicado, no podemos llegar y hacer conjeturas.

-No son conjeturas Edward, Jasper le pone o le puso los cuernos a mi hermana… - mire la foto nuevamente

-¿Emmett de donde sacaste la foto?

-De la billetera de Jasper…

…

Me baje del coche, mirando detenidamente el edificio, hace tanto que estuve acá, una noche donde me creía el dueño del mundo y donde la red de manipulaciones comenzó. Atravesé las grandes puertas de vidrio y madera dirigiéndome al ascensor.

Espere unos minutos después de golpear la puerta, era otra prueba más, otro embate de la vida, otro precio que pagar… justamente cuando la vida no tiene precio.

La puerta se entreabrió y la sonrisa sarcástica de esa mujer hizo que mis puños se cerraran completamente hasta emblanquecer mis nudillos.

-Si no es el grandísimo Edward Cullen.

-Leah… - abrió finalmente la puerta, estaba muy delgada y solo llevaba encima una bata de seda que por el aspecto era de hace varios días – ya sabes que he venido en son de paz y con un propósito.

-Adelante – cuando entre el aroma a alcohol y cigarrillos cosquilleo mi nariz, di un vistazo alrededor fijándome en la cantidad de colillas y botellas que había en la mesa de centro – siéntate, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-No gracias – me senté en el sillón individual, fijándome en los movimientos de Leah volcando licor en un vaso – Leah necesito que hablamos con respecto a Noah.

-A qué bien… el bastardito – se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente cruzando las piernas – yo pensé que venias a pedirme ser tu esposa de nuevo – sonrió sarcástica y contuve el asco que sentí.

-Noah está enfermo… - sus ojos se fijaron en mi rostro – tiene Leucemia, y se ha sometido a quimioterapia, pero a partir del segundo ciclo… él no ha respondido como se esperaba

-¿Qué tengo yo que ver con eso? – pregunto tomándose al seco el trago

-Los médicos consideran que lo mejor para él es un trasplante de médula ósea… - me pase la mano por el pelo frustrado – Noah no tiene hermanos, por lo que se requiere a la familia directa, como padres tenemos alrededor de un 45% de probabilidades de ser donantes, si cumplimos con las características…

-Rebánate tú… ¿A qué vienes Edward?

-No puedo ser donante Leah, tuve hepatitis cuando pequeño, de mi familia la única compatible es Alice, pero está embarazada, no puede. ¿Puedes acceder a hacerte el examen de compatibilidad?

-No – se puso de pie nuevamente y volvió a llenar su vaso – te lo dije Edward, me regocijo en tu miseria…

-Noah también es tú hijo, no tienes un poco de compasión… - se puso a reír descaradamente.

-¿La tuviste tú conmigo? – tomo un sorbo – durante años Edward, estuve enamorada de ti, tanto que aguante ser una más de las que calentaba tú cama, me esforzaba por ser buena en lo único que me dabas oportunidad, soñaba con tenerte para mí, por ser la única – se pasó la mano por su enredado pelo – Cuando llegaste con la idea de ser tú esposa, de que seamos "únicos" fue la lotería para mí, si no me hubieras ofrecido nada lo hubiera aceptado igualmente, porque te amaba como una adolescente… pero la fantasía es una falacia – gruesas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas hundidas – primero porque nunca sentiste nada por mí, te reías en mi cara jugando al seductor con la perra de Isabella Swan, mientras en la noche follabas conmigo para que te de un hijo… - apoyo el vaso sobre el brazo del sillón delineando el contorno – pensé que cuando me embarazara, aun sin querer tener hijos, tú… tú me tomarías en cuenta, me respetarías, pero no… ¿Cómo quieres que quiera a ese niño si fue otro obstáculo para llegar a ti?

-Leah…

-Leah, nada Edward… te rogué, en el momento que ese niño nació y lo sacaron de mí que no me dejaras, y lo primero que hiciste es irte tras él, me dejaste y te olvidaste de mí… y como odio a Isabella Swan, odio a ese bastardo, porque me alejo de ti, no quería verlo, ni tocarlo, no tenerlo cerca… porque vi tus ojos – me apunto como si fuera un arma – vi tus ojos llenos de amor por él, esos mismos con los que la mirabas a ella… los mismos que me despreciaban

-Leah, yo no sabía…

-¡Lárgate! No vuelvas nunca más… ¡Te odio! – se puso de pie y el vaso se cayó desde su mano

-Leah por favor... – suplique poniéndome de pie al igual que ella – Noah puede morir…

-No me interesa…

-¿Quieres dinero? – lance el último recurso para poder ayudar a mi hijo

-Eres un maldito perro… ¡Lárgate!

Salí del edificio, con un nudo en el pecho…

¡Dios que hago ahora!

Me subí al auto manejando por inercia, las palabras de Leah eran tan reales y justas en su odio, nunca fui capaz de mirar más allá de mi nariz, un maldito y jodido egoísta.

Cuando finalmente estacione en la clínica, apoye la cabeza en el manubrio, devastado, agotado y sufriendo… ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Noah? ¿Cómo evito que la vida de mi hijo no se apague como una vela?

Tratando de controlarme salí del auto, y me encamine hasta las puertas, subí el ascensor hasta el piso de oncología, y camine directamente a la habitación, en ellas estaba mi madre y mi padre que al mirarme supo inmediatamente que las cosas no resultaron. Llegue a la cama, mi hijo estaba dormido plácidamente, bese su cabeza calva y me derrumbe.

…

-Oh Dios… - ¿Cómo hago esto? Pensé arrodillado en la pequeña capilla de la clínica – no soy digno – le dije mirando al Dios crucificado – pero mi hijo lo es… es un ángel puro y bello… ayúdale… es lo único que tengo, ya aprendí, cometí tantos errores Dios… fui egoísta y orgulloso… me olvide de ti y me creí dueño del mundo – la lágrima que trate de contener se derramo por mi mejilla izquierda, cuando tuve el impulso de secarla con mi mano, me percaté de que una mujer rubia se había sentado en el asiento de atrás – pero ahora estoy acá, arrodillado, arrepentido, suplicante… por favor Dios perdóname por mis errores, ayúdame a mejorar, pero no me quites a mi hijo, tú eres el único todopoderoso, no me quites a mi hijo, que es el único aliento que tengo… por favor. – Termine mi oración rogando por ser escuchado.

Me levante lentamente después de mirar silenciosamente al altar, cuando di la vuelta, la mujer se puso de pie y yo me quede ahí, sin reaccionar a lo que mis ojos veían.

-Edward… – cerré los ojos y más lágrimas se derramaron, los suaves y delicados brazos que tanto ame, me envolvieron para sostenerme.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::0:::::::::::::::::::**

**Ahhhh… este capítulo me lo llore todo escribiendo, recordando cosas de mi propia vida…**

**La luz de esperanza llega al final…**

**Agradezco sus comentarios y teorías, muchas estaban acertadas como vieron, así que sigamos con las teorías…**

**Un abrazo enorme**

**Axavenus!**


	42. El mundo es un pañuelo

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 42 – El Mundo es un pañuelo<strong>

**BPOV**

Conmocionada aún por lo que Jasper me conto, no fui muy consciente de haber llegado a casa, estaba tan perpleja y acongojada. Saque las llaves del bolso, mientras Jasper acomodaba el coche en el ascensor.

-Aun no puedo creer lo que me contaste – Apreté el brazo de Jasper

-Lo sé… soy un idiota no debería haberte contado nada de eso – las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salimos.

-¡No! Tienes que decirme esas cosas aunque sean difíciles Jasper no puedo estar ajena, más aun cuando indirectamente soy la culpable… - metí la llave en la puerta y apenas abrí, sentí las voces de Rebecca y otras personas.

Entramos en el living hermosamente decorado de Rebecca, me percate de la mirada angustiada de Sue sentada junto a la Abu, cuando el hijo de Rebecca se puso de pie seguido por una mujer rubia.

-Hola – les dije antes de tomar a Carlie en brazos, la esposa de Phill se llevó la mano a la garganta cuando vio a mi niña y me pareció demasiado extraño.

-Ella es Isabella – Sue se puso de pie y se acercó a mí, la mire sin entender que le pasaba – el guapo joven a su lado es Jasper – nos presentó la Abu – hijos, estos son Phill mi hijo amado y Renné su esposa.

Creo que me llevo medio minuto entender la expresión de Sue al detallar en las facciones de la mujer que estaba frente a mí, sus ojos, su pelo e incluso las arrugas en el costado de sus ojos. Di un paso atrás, apretando el agarre de mi niña en mi regazo… _no podía ser verdad_… Jasper noto mi cambio y me rodeo la cintura con su brazo, la mujer vio nuestro intercambio y bajo la mirada.

-Vamos niños, ¿desde cuándo son tan tímidos? – comento Rebecca indiferente al cambio en el aire – vengan a sentarse y pásame a la niña – miro a su hijo – esta pequeña ha sido la luz en mi vejez, no sabes lo maravilloso que ha sido estar en todo el proceso de Bella – Abu me miro tan cándida como siempre, pero yo estaba tan espeluznantemente quieta que no pude responder a su gesto, pero cuando reaccione le entregue a Carlie y me volví a Jasper y Sue indicándoles que estaba bien, así que avance y le tendí la mano a Phill primero y luego a su esposa.

-Un gusto Isabella Swan – la mujer tomo mi mano y la apretó levemente, sus ojos brillaron en una mezcla de tristeza y añoranza.

-Tienes una hermosa niña – comento la mujer, mirando a mi hija - ¿puedo tomarla? – apreté la mandíbula ¿Cómo puede ser tan descarada?

-No, es hora de mudarla – me levante y con un gesto la tome de las manos de Rebecca que me miraba como si tuviera un tercer ojo – tranquila Abu, todo está bien – con mi niña en brazos avance hasta mi dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras mi espalda, acune a mi niña por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente reuní las fuerzas para continuar.

Puse a mi niña en el mudador y comencé a sacarle el pañal, mientras lo hacía, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas… _definitivamente el mundo es un pañuelo_…

-Hija – la suave voz de Sue, me conmovió mucho más, ella era mi madre, la que me crio y me protegió – Yo… apenas al llegar la vi… ella me reconoció pero no dijo nada… y tú llegaste en ese momento, hija ¿Cómo estás?

-Confundida… ¿Por qué aquí? – tome a Carlie mudada y lista para dormir su siesta - ¿Por qué en este momento? – le pregunte acostando en la cuna a mi niña.

-No lo sé, ¿Hablaras con ella?

-¿De qué tengo que hablar? – me acerque a mi nana, la abrace llenándome de su aroma silvestre que siempre me acompaño durante mi niñez y mi vida – Tú eres mi madre, esa mujer de allá no lo es, no tengo nada que hablar con ella – la solté del abrazo y camine hacia la puerta – vamos, le debo una explicación a Rebecca.

Camine decidida hasta el living, sintiendo como Sue me seguía, apenas entre vi a Jasper sentado conversando con Phill y a la mujer de él mirando sus manos sobre su regazo.

-Abu, ¿Necesitas ayuda en la cocina? – Rebecca me miro y entendió claramente mi mensaje, así que lentamente se levantó ayudada por Jasper siempre tan caballero – me prometiste un tentempié… - alcance el brazo de la Abu y juntas nos fuimos a la cocina.

-¿Me vas a decir que os sucede? – Asentí, acercándole una silla del comedor diario.

-Bueno, no es algo fácil y te pido disculpas por esto… - me senté frente a ella, justo cuando Sue entro y comenzó a preparar la bandeja con los platillos, sabía muy bien que esa era su arma para evitar colapsar – te acuerdas que te conté que Sue me crio cuando pequeña…

-Si lo recuerdo – Rebecca tomo mi mano y me miro sabiamente

-Eso sucedió porque mi madre se fue de casa y nos dejó a mí y a mi padre… yo tenía 9 años – evocar esos recuerdos ya no dolían, no porque había un final de esa historia, ya estaba escrito el desenlace.

-¿Esa mujer es la esposa de mi hijo? – Sue y yo nos miramos

-Soy vieja hija, la vida no ha pasado en vano por mí, y mis ojos ven mucho más de lo que tú crees… Tienen rasgos muy parecidos, pero definitivamente tú padre se impone más en ti.

-Siento que todo esto esté ocurriendo…

-Permiso… - las tres miramos hacia la puerta, donde Renné estaba de pie – disculpen que interrumpa, pero quisiera hablar contigo Isabella.

-Disculpe Sra. Pero yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted – la mire fijamente, tratando de recordar los años en que era mi madre – si tiene algo que decir, puede hacerlo acá, este es el momento, no habrá otro.

-Lo siento – me miro por varios minutos – te pareces mucho a Charlie… él debe estar tan contento porque es abuelo.

-Mi padre no conoció a mi hija, el falleció hace casi más de dos años –le conteste tan fría como si habláramos del clima – pero sé que él está orgulloso de mí, lo siento acá en mi pecho… - la mire fijamente – es así como se sienten los padres de sus hijos ¿Verdad? – ella asintió y dio un paso dentro de la cocina.

-Vamos a llevar las cosas al living, Sue ¿me acompañas? – Rebecca se puso de pie y miro a Sue quien tomo la bandeja que estuvo preparando.

Renné tomo asiento en la silla que desocupo Rebecca y miro sus manos.

-Eres una mujer hermosa…

-Gracias…

-Bella… - Cerré los ojos al escucharla

-Isabella así debe llamarme, Bella es como me llama la gente que me ama – fui hasta el lavaplatos y tome un vaso abriendo el grifo lo llene de agua y tome, refrenando el impulso de recriminarle todos estos años.

-Está bien Isabella, sé que no puedo exigirte nada ¿tú sabes quién soy verdad?

-Fuiste la esposa de mi padre, y la mujer que me dio a luz, es todo lo que he necesito saber.

-Soy tu madre…

-No, mi madre es Sue, ella ayudo a mi padre a criarme y guiarme en la vida. Usted señora es la esposa de ese hombre que está sentado en el living en la casa de su madre.

-Isabella, tienes que escucharme, no puedes tener solo una versión de los hechos, no puedes quedarte con lo que te dijo Charlie – la mire con desprecio.

-Señora, la única versión que tengo es la que yo misma vi. Mi padre jamás dijo nada de ti, ni bueno ni malo, nada… - respire profundamente – yo te vi marcharte, te vi y corrí detrás de ti el día que saliste de la casa, llore cuando me caí y no te pude alcanzar – la apunte con mucho dolor, con los ojos nublados de lágrimas – no hay más versiones de la que yo mismo viví, así que no vengas hoy diciendo que hay más…

-Lo siento tanto Isabella…

-No lo sientas de verdad, no tienes que hacer esta escena, ni mostrar esta máscara cínica, porque en todos estos años nunca te acercaste a mí, la vida te puso en mi camino pero por casualidad ¡Quizás por el juego del destino! Si no hubieras venido acá, o yo no estuviera viviendo en este lugar, jamás habrías sabido nada de ti.

-Lo intente…

-No fue suficiente, así que puede irse… - apunte a la puerta – siga con su juego y su actuación, yo no la delatare frente a tu esposo…

-Él sabe que tengo una hija… - susurro limpiándose las mejillas

-No, usted tuvo una hija… - deje el vaso en el fregadero y salí de la cocina.

Finalmente al caer la noche Phill su esposa se fueron al hotel donde se alojaban, ellos se quedarían unos tres días más en Barcelona. Una vez que cerraron la puerta, me escabullí a la cocina llevando las cosas que habían sido ocupadas, estaba abrumada, después de la charla con Renné, no me sentía de ánimo para nada más, que signifique pensar y al parecer todos los demás lo entendieron, porque cuando me fui a mi habitación y comencé a preparar el baño de Carlie, nadie me siguió.

…

-Te voy a extrañar – le susurre a Jasper, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – mucho amigo – lo abrace fuertemente.

-También yo Bella – acaricio mi cabello lacio y rubio – hablaremos lo antes posible y espero que encontremos la manera que estés con nosotros cuando nazca mi bebé.

-Claro, dale muchos besos a Nick y Alice… diles que los quiero.

-Lo hare, te lo aseguro.

-Te quiero Jazz – beso mi frente

-Te quiero Bella – tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la zona de embarque internacional del Prat.

Me di la vuelta, en dirección al estacionamiento. Ya extrañaba a Jazz y toda esa calma que siempre me da, entre al auto y me uní a la fila de coches que salían del aparcadero del aeropuerto.

Aún quedaban dos días para que Renné se fuera de vuelta a Francia, lo que significaba que iría a casa de la Abu e insistiría en una conversación sin sentido, sin Jazz ya no tenía más escusas para tomar a la niña, salir a hacer turismo y no volver hasta entrada la tarde. Pero es que no quería que mi hija este cerca de ella, las únicas abuelas de ella eran Sue, Rebecca y… Esme…

Cuando llegue a casa, escuche las voces de ellos desde el vestíbulo y me prepare mentalmente para aguantar y ser cortes por mi querida Abu.

-Buenas tardes – deje las llaves en el recipiente de porcelana que estaba en el arrimo.

-Hola Isabella – saludo Phill gentilmente - ¿Ya se fue tu novio?

-Jazz no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo y el esposo de mi mejor amiga – le respondí sentándome al lado de Rebecca y recargando mi cabeza en su suave hombro.

-Es muy simpático, un buen hombre – argumento él, tomando la mano de Renné quien lo miro, y cerró los ojos levemente - ¿Tú te divorciaste? – los mire, entendiendo la dinámica, Phill preguntaba por Renné…

-Sí, me divorcie de Jacob Black – le respondí mirando a Renné, ya cansada con este jueguito del tira y afloja – antes que mi padre muriera nos casamos. Pero mi hija no es de Jacob – de esa forma zanje el interrogatorio.

-Es muy hermosa, según lo que me ha contado Renné, se parece a ti cuando bebé, salvo el pelo y los ojos – asentí mordiéndome el labio.

-Abu… voy a estar en mi dormitorio ¿Sabes dónde está Sue? – ella me tomo la mano.

-Salió de compras al almacén con Carlie – me levante y bese su frente

-Ok, gracias.

Me refugie en mi dormitorio, abrí las ventanas de par en par, saliendo al pequeño balcón, con el corazón oprimido, porque nunca antes había albergado en mi sentimientos de odio y la sensación de que corroe desde dentro me está sofocando…

_-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me dejo? ¿Por qué es ahora que me duele? – le dije a Esme cuando celebramos la navidad en su casa – Es tan difícil ahora sin mi padre, sin Jake… - llore tratando de encontrar una respuesta, tratando de entender porque ella se había ido – Tu eres madre Esme ¿Qué lleva a una mujer a dejar a su hijo? –_

_-Hija – la contención de la voz de Esme me hizo quererla un poco más – no puedo imaginar que sería tan importante como para hacer eso, pero sé que te quiero como una hija, eres una hija para mí Bella… me duele verte así – ambas sollozamos y nos abrazamos – Eres una mujer maravillosa, que ha vivido muchas cosas, nunca te sientas sola… a pesar de lo que dice tu apellido eres una Cullen._

Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome tan triste porque Renné siempre fue una sombra en mi vida, y lo que estoy sintiendo es tan terrible cuando quizás nunca Esme me perdone, tal como lo estoy haciendo yo ahora, o Noah porque para el también soy su madre…

-¿Isabella? – el suave golpeteo y la voz de Renné tras la puerta, me dieron la respuesta.

-Adelante – me di la vuelta y me senté en la cama, mientras ella entraba y miraban mi habitación.

-Mañana nos iremos a Paris – dijo mirándome y acomodando un mechón de su pelo rubio _ ¡Que ironía! _– Quería poder pedirte algún número de contacto para que cuando estés preparada pudieras hablar.

-¿Por qué? – susurre

-Bueno… - vaciló – sé que no he sido lo que tú querías y necesitabas, pero creo que nunca es tarde, ahora tú eres madre y entenderás ciertas cosas…

-¿Perdón?... – me puse de pie y la mire directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que ahora eran tristes y hace miles de años estaban llenos de luz y alegría - ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí ni de mi hija! ¿Qué quieres que entienda? ¿Te has preguntado qué hago acá en España? ¿Sabes porque vivo acá en vez de Seattle o NY?

-Si lo he hecho, así como tantas cosas que quiero preguntarte, tanto que quiero saber de ti… - me reí en su cara...

-Estoy en España, porque me vine protegiendo a mi hija que crecía en mí vientre, protegiéndola de lo que creía la dañaría, sola enfrente el mundo y ahora son mis brazos los que sostienen a mi hija y la protegen… ¿Cómo piensas que te entenderé? ¿Qué justifica que dejes a tú única hija?

-La infelicidad… el engaño – entrecerré los ojos

-¿Qué dices?... – se acercó al balcón y se giró para enfrentarme

-Tú padre y Sue fueron amantes durante años, cuando me fui ella solo ocupo el lugar que tuvo en las sombras.

-¡Cállate! – la mire furiosa - ¿Eso justifica tu actuar? Podrías haber dejado a Charlie, divorciarte… ¿pero a tu hija?… ¿a mí? – la escuche sollozar fuertemente – nada de lo que digas bajara del pedestal a mi padre o a Sue, si lo que dices es verdad, ya no importa… porque ellos no se fueron y no me dejaron, porque mi padre en su último aliento procuro mi felicidad, mi bienestar y que no estuviera sola.

-La vida no es tan fácil Bella, las cosas no eran así antes…

-Renné… lo siento, de verdad quiero que sepas que ya no guardare ningún rencor, ve tranquila por la vida y vuelve a lo que has hecho estos 19 años vivir sin saber de mí.

-Isabella… hija –cerré los ojos liberándome de ese sentimiento ácido…

-Ve en paz Renné… - la mire ya con la quietud de mi espíritu – cuando esté lista del todo, yo te buscare… ya sé dónde. – Mi madre asintió y seco sus lágrimas, me miro por última vez y salió de mi dormitorio cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Lloré…

El aroma suave y delicado de mi bebé y el hundimiento de la cama al otro lado me hicieron abrir los ojos, mire a Carlie y toque sus suaves rizos cobrizos.

-Hola bebé ¿Cómo estuvo tú día? – ella gorjeo encantada y tratando de agarrar el conejo que Sue le mostraba - ¿Se fueron? – Sue asintió y se acomodó en la cama dejando al medio a Carlie.

-¿Se puede? – ambas miramos a la puerta abierta donde Rebecca venía con su bastón por el pasillo.

-Claro Abu - me levante y le acerque la silla del tocador.

-El mundo es un pañuelo ¿verdad? – Exclamó Rebecca sentándose – Nunca imagine que mi nuera sería tú madre – suspire acariciando los rizos de Carlie.

-Así es… increíble como suceden las cosas. Durante años me pregunte qué sería de ella, y trate de buscar respuesta a todos esos porque… ahora estoy hecha un lió, de verdad pero ya no siento rencor, ya las cosas fueron así, y el tiempo no pasa en vano – mire a Sue – Ella dijo que tú y mi padre eran amantes, que por eso se había ido… - Sue sonrió apenas y me miro.

-Sí, lo fuimos…

-Lo sé – hasta un tiempo atrás lo entendí, comprendí tu apego y tú amor – extendí la mano – nada cambiara nana… él siempre será el mejor padre del mundo y tú mi madre.

-Gracias hija – mire a Rebecca quien reflexionaba viendo nuestra interacción.

-Hay algo bueno en esto – dijo sonriendo – De alguna manera, igual eres como mi nieta… al final Phill me dio una nieta y una bisnieta – las tres nos miramos y nos pusimos a reír.

-Te quiero Abu…

-Te quiero mi niña.

…

_Cuatro meses después_

Con la laptop sobre la cama y Carlie jugando entre mis piernas, estaba esperando que Alice o Jazz se conectaran vía Skype, ya llevaban como varios minutos atrasados.

-Parece que tus tíos se quedaron dormidos – le dije a Carlie mirando la hora –

-Tiiiip – dijo mi niña, increíblemente el tiempo pasa y ya estábamos a días de que cumpla un año.

-¿Quién es la princesa más bella del universo? – le pregunte besando sus mejillas y ella reía

-¡mi! – riendo me deje caer sobre la cama, alzándola en el aire con los brazos extendidos y finalmente acostarla a mi lado y hacerle cosquillas - ¡maaamiiiii! – gritó entre risas, mire el laptop al escuchar el bip de la conexión.

-Mira es tú tío Jasper – Carlie rodo hasta arrodillarse frente al laptop donde la imagen de Jazz se veía nítida.

-¡hola guapas! – la voz de mi amigo inundo la habitación y Carlie aplaudió.

-Tiop aspel – le dijo lanzándole un besito

-Hola amigo ¿Qué les paso? ¿Está todo bien?

-No puedo hablar mucho, de hecho me conecte para avisarte, Emmett está en la sala… Alice esta donde Edward…

-¿Qué pasa Jasper? – odie esta maldita conexión, cuando el miro sobre su hombro - ¿Jazz?

-Lo siento… lo que pasa que Noah está enfermo, no habíamos querido decírtelo antes, porque estaba mejorando… - volvió a mirar sobre su hombro – Bella, Alice te llamara más tarde o mañana, ahora me tengo que ir… - corto la conexión cuando se escuchó la voz de Emmett de fondo.

¿Noah enfermo? Tome a Carlie en mis brazos y rogué a Dios porque no sea nada grave…

…

-¡Cumpleaños feliz! – Carlie sonreía con su corona de princesa y sus alitas en la espalda.

-¡mi! – aplaudió cuando le enseñe a apagar la vela, pero estaba más interesada en meter las manos en la crema.

-Te amo mi princesa – bese su mejilla, mientras Sue nos tomaba fotografías. Ahí estábamos las tres celebrando a mi pequeña en su primer año.

-Increíble cómo pasa el tiempo – dijo Sue – dándole su vasito con jugo a Carlie y una galleta – toma mi vida.

-No puedo creer que ya tengo una hija de un año.

-Sera tan hermosa como lo eres tú hija – comento Rebecca- mira ese cabello tan lindo y ondulado, las pestañas largas y rizadas…

-Es hermosa verdad – embelesada seguía sus movimientos en que tomaba jugo de su vasito y jugaba con la galleta, el sonido de mi celular me distrajo y lo tome por sobre la mesa.

-¿Diga?

-Bella… -un sollozo interrumpió a Alice, algo pasaba… _oh no_

-Alice, ¿Qué paso? ¿Es Noah? – me levante de mi asiento asustada, llevándome la mano al pecho porque mi corazón se saldría de lugar por el galope.

-Esta grave Bella…

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que tiene? Alice, Jasper no me dijo, hace cuatro días que espero tú llamado… ¿Qué pasa?

-Leucemia, Noah tiene leucemia y el tratamiento de la quimio… - me quede estática mirando la nada – no está dando le resultado esperado, Los médicos – hipo – ellos… dicen que lo mejor es un trasplante de médula…

-¿Trasplante? – mire a Carlie comer su galleta sonriendo y la mirada preocupadas de las abuelas…. - ¿Edward puede donar?

-No… la hepatitis de niño se lo impide – sollozo nuevamente mucho más fuerte – él va… va a pedirle a Leah que lo haga… pero yo sé que no, esa maldita mujer no lo hará – me derrumbe en la silla, y comencé a sollozar junto con mi amiga…

-¿Qué puedo hacer? – mire a Sue, quien se acercó a mí.

-Carlie… es hermana de Noah…

-Iré para allá, haremos todo lo que este en nuestro alcance…

-Gracias Bella… nunca podre agradecerte

-Tranquila Alice, veré los vuelos inmediatamente y mañana estaré allá, abraza a mi niño de mi parte. - Cuando la llamada se cortó, mire a Sue y ella asintió.

-Abu, tengo que volver a NY, por favor ven con nosotras, será por un tiempo…

-Pequeña… - yo estoy vieja para salir corriendo, ve tranquila… pero vuelve, te esperare acá – miro a Sue y a Carlie con los ojos vidriosos – vuelvan las tres.

Alrededor de doce horas después estábamos de vuelta en NY. Acomode el gorro de verano de Carlie para evitar el sol resplandeciente del medio día.

-Vamos por un taxi, hasta el hotel – le dije a Sue, quien tiraba del carrito con nuestras maletas.

-¿Estas segura de hacerlo así? – pregunto cuando entrabamos al taxi

-Sí, no puedo arriesgarme, debo ver cómo reaccionan conmigo… y si Edward acepta mi ayuda.

-Claro que lo hará.

Bese a mi bebé sintiendo que mis piernas eran de lana, pero que debía hacer frente a esto, la vida de Noah estaba en juego y yo debía estar acá.

-Las llamare en cuanto pueda. Me juntare con Alice en la clínica.

-Cuídate hija – me abrazo – si no te sientes segura de algo no lo hagas.

-Te lo prometo – tome mi bolso y lentes de sol – nos vemos las quiero… Recuerda llamar a Rebecca para que se quede tranquila.

En el lobby espere el taxi que el hotel me llamo, los nervios me comían viva, de golpe llegaría a las vidas de los Cullen nuevamente, y no sabía que iba a ser recibida, pero sobre todo cual será la reacción de Edward.

_¿Cómo te diré que tenemos una hija? ¿Cómo te digo que pude ayudar a Noah? ¿Me amas tanto como yo aún lo hago? _

De pronto el frio atravesó mi pecho… _¿Estará sólo?_

Apenas baje del taxi, vislumbre a Alice con su gran panza, tan hermosa y delicada como siempre. Me abalancé a ella y nos abrazamos fuertemente, sollozando por tantas noches de distancia.

-Tranquila amiga, respira esto no le hace bien a la bebé – ella respiro secándose las lágrimas y sonriéndome.

-Estas acá… - asentí, viendo a Jasper con grandes lentes de sol aparecer por el lobby.

-Bella… gracias a Dios – me abrazo levemente y sostuvo a Alice besando su coronilla.

-¿Dónde están?

-Esme y Carlisle en el cuarto de Noah, Edward bajó a la capilla – Alice lo miro y el asintió – Le fue mal con Leah

-¡Perra! – Alice se aferró a Jasper.

-¿Dónde queda la capilla? – pregunte ansiosa, necesitaba comenzar, necesitaba verlo… Oh Dios estábamos tan cerca.

-Sigue por el pasillo pasando la sala de estar a la vuelta… ¿Estas segura? – asentí mintiéndole, mintiéndome a sí misma, porque nunca estaría lista para perderlo nuevamente.

Avance por el pasillo que me dijo Jasper, con las manos sudando, y el corazón galopando la carrera de su vida, nada sería como antes después de este día… Ya no podría seguir ocultándome…

Las dos hojas de las puerta estaban abiertas, la capilla era sencilla, con bancas color haya y de paredes amarillas, en el fondo un altar con Cristo crucificado…

Arrodillado, en las primeras bancas estaba él, su espalda estaba encorvada y el suave susurro de su oración calmo mi corazón… _¿Cómo pude estar alejada tanto tiempo? _ Sus hombros vibraban levemente, conteniéndose, guiada por un hilo invisible avance hasta sentarme detrás de él, contemplando su cabello cobrizo, tan igual a mi niña.

Después de varios minutos él se movió y girando su rostro para secar su mejilla… la cicatriz… _Ohhh Dios la cicatriz_. Cerré los ojos sintiéndome tan culpable y cobarde…

Cuando se levantó vi su rostro demacrado y acongojado…

-Edward… – me miro y el brillo de sus ojos me dio tantas esperanzas, hasta que bajo los parpados y yo simplemente di los pasos que nos separaban para abrazarlo, para darle fuerzas, para gritarle con mi cuerpo que nunca más volvería a irme.

Aspire su aroma llenándome de él, apreté mi abrazo hasta que él me rodeo con los suyos y los fue subiendo hasta alcanzar mi rostro y obligarme a mirarlo.

-Bella… ¿Eres tú? – asentí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y él sonrió apenas acariciando mi mejilla yo imite su caricia y pase delicadamente las yemas de mis dedos por la de él.

-He venido… - el me silencio con su dedo y volvió a abrazarme por varios minutos – Edward… he venido para ayudarte… - me solté de su agarre – Supe lo de Noah, pero estoy acá para lo que necesites.

-Gracias -paso su mano por mi cabello tomando un mechón rubio entre sus dedos – de verdad te lo agradezco ¿Vienes conmigo? – asentí sin protestas y dejando mis verdades por el momento, claro que lo seguiría.

Caminamos en silencio y abrazados por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor, cuando se abrieron las puertas el marco el número cuatro, otras personas entraron y me soltó del abrazo pero tomo mi mano, y yo la apreté levemente, no quería dejar de tener su calor, su contacto, temía que desapareciera…

Sonó el ding del ascensor en el cuarto piso por lo que salimos, él volvió a abrazarme y guiarme hasta el cuarto 404, abrió la puerta para mí y vi a Esme y Carlisle sentados en el sillón, una vez nos adentramos más en la habitación, vi la cama de Noah, mi pequeño niño… solté a Edward y me fui directo a Noah.

-Mi niño… – susurre y comencé a llorar, tome su manito, mi respiración se agito tanto que dolía respirar – cerré los ojos queriendo borrar todo esto, queriendo que nada de esto le pase a ningún niño… - sentí las cándidas manos de Edward en mis hombros.

-¿Isabella? – abrí los ojos y mire a Esme, ella estaba tan sorprendida… pero asentí mordiéndome el labio, sin poder evitar llorar más de lo que hacía. Esme rodeo la cama y me abrazo tan fuerte.

-Esme… - susurre en su hombro

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – me recrimino mirándome a los ojos - ¿Sabes las noches que pase preocupada por ti?

-Lo siento – fue lo único que pude decir, porque Edward tenía que escuchar mis verdades primero. Cuando me soltó Carlisle me abrazo y beso en la mejilla… me sentí tan mal y egoísta por todo el tiempo que le arrebate de este amor a mi hija.

-¿Edward? – todos nos volvimos a la voz femenina que abrió la puerta de la habitación, cuando lo vio se acercó a él y rodeo con sus brazos su cuello – supe que no te fue bien con Leah…

-Irina – dijo él y yo me volví para tomar la mano de Noah, mordiéndome el labio, yo no podía recriminar nada, no podía hacer nada salvo cumplir con lo que me traía acá, deje la mano de Noah suavemente y me gire a Edward.

-Necesito decirte algo importante, debe ser ahora – la mujer soltó a Edward y me miro, quería gritar, pero no tenía derecho… - por favor – apenas susurre y me dirigí a la puerta, abrazándome.

-Bella, ¿te quedaras verdad? – pregunto Esme cuando alcance el marco de la puerta.

-Sí, todo el tiempo que sea necesario – le sonreí apenas y salí de la habitación… _¿Qué esperabas besos y abrazos y miles de te amo?_

-Bella… - la voz ronca de Edward llego de mi espalda justo cerca de mi cuello, no pude reprimir el escalofrío que subió por mi espalda.

-Lo que necesito decirte es importante y delicado – me gire para encararlo – pero debe ser en privado.

-Bien, pero no quiero alejarme de la clínica, ¿la cafetería? – lo pensé pero no era el lugar para soltar una bomba.

-¿Andas en auto? – el asintió - ¿puede ser en el estacionamiento? – me miro frunciendo el ceño, pero finalmente asintió, yo tome aire… - allá vamos, es ahora o nunca…

-Ya estamos acá – dijo Edward mirándonos dentro del auto girando en mi dirección – pero antes que digas lo que tengas que decir, Isabella te debo miles de disculpas que jamás podre recompensarte… - sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaron en la oscuridad del estacionamiento – te pido disculpas porque en este momento mi mente está en Noah y aunque deseo buscar la forma de decirte todo, todo lo que no fui capaz de decirte y oculte durante tanto tiempo, pero es justamente tiempo el que me falta… - levante la mano y lo silencie así como él lo había hecho conmigo.

-No me debes nada Edward…- respire acompasando mi corazón – al contrario yo te debo todo – sentí la potencia de su mirada

-Te ves bien así – tomo un mechón de pelo y lo deslizo entre sus dedos, repitió la caricia por lo que me distraje - ¿Qué sucedió Bella? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Porque estaba embarazada… – sostuve la mirada aunque sentí como su mano dejo de tomar mi pelo y caer entre ambos – Sé que no es la mejor manera de decírtelo, y tampoco la mejor manera que te enteraras, pero nuestra hija hace unos días cumplió un año…

-Espera – me detuvo y me miro sin emociones - ¿Tenemos una hija? -Asentí – una niña de un año…

-Así es, Edward, sé que es difícil, que tienes que procesarlo, que quizás complique tu relación actual, pero tal vez Carlie, pueda ayudar a Noah, o si yo también puedo someterme a las pruebas y ayudarle en el trasplante…

-¿Carlie? – Sonrió levemente - ¿Nuestra hija se llama Carlie? – cerré los ojos porque Edward estaba perdido en los detalles, necesitaba que reaccionara, aunque eso signifique que termine gritándome.

-Sí, es Carlie, mezcle los nombres de Charlie y Carlisle… Es Carlie Lorelai – Edward extendió los brazos y me tomo el rostro mirándome fijamente – Sé que estas molesto, te juro que te daré todas las respuestas que necesites, pero ahora es Noah el importante… nosotros, bueno después podemos conversar…

-Siempre has sido un ángel… - dudo un momento mirando mi rostro y beso mi frente – quiero verla, quiero ver a mi hija, ahora.

-Está bien… - susurre sintiendo el hormigueo de sus labios en mi piel – estamos en el hotel W – él me soltó y encendió el auto, para salir del estacionamiento.

-¿Cuando nació? – me pregunto sin dejar de ver hacia la calle

-Él 30 de Julio, a las 12:50… fue el mejor momento de mi vida… - lo mire y una lágrima se derramo por su mejilla.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, no tenso pero si melancólico, yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Noah sedado y enfermo en esa cama y por lo visto Edward no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dije.

Llegamos al hotel y bajamos rápidamente, él le tiro las llaves al valet y caminamos directamente al ascensor, tal cual lo habíamos hecho en la clínica, sólo que esta vez para ver a mi hija… _nuestra hija_.

**::::::::::::::O:::::::::::::**

**Este es un capítulo intenso… por fin se reúnen… ¿merezco comentarios? **

**Un beso las y los adoro**

**Axavenus**


	43. Yo estare allí por tí

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 43 – Yo estaré ahí por ti<strong>

**EPOV**

En algún momento, desde que salí del departamento de Leah y me estacione… tuve que quedarme dormido, porque esto no es verdad… esto es un sueño, un maravilloso sueño, dónde aparecía el amor de mi vida…

Claro que es un sueño, porque aún estoy en el auto, mirándola y escuchando que nosotros… ella y yo… tenemos una hija. _¿Una hija? ¿Embarazo? ¿Un año? _

-Espera – la mire a los ojos, _¿Esto es real?_ - ¿Tenemos una hija? –ella asintió con los ojos brillantes, esos hermosos ojos chocolates, tal cual los recordaba – una niña de un año… - susurre

-Así es, Edward, sé que es difícil, que tienes que procesarlo, que quizás complique tu relación actual, pero quizás Carlie, pueda ayudar a Noah, o si yo también puedo someterme a las pruebas y ayudarle en el trasplante…

-¿Carlie? – mi ángel hablaba muy rápido, porque sólo pude capturar el nombre… - ¿Nuestra hija se llama Carlie? – _¿de verdad tengo una hija llamada Carlie? ¿No estoy soñando?_

-Sí, es Carlie, mezcle los nombres de Charlie y Carlisle… Es Carlie Lorelai – No pude aguantarme, mi corazón vibro, ella… Bella estaba acá frente a mí, hablándome, mirándome… tenia que tocarla, besarla… ¡Una hija! ¡Nuestra hija! La tome entre mis manos, sintiendo su calor, sus mejillas hermosas, sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello... ¿Por qué rubio? – Sé que estas molesto, te juro que te daré todas las respuestas que necesites, pero ahora Noah es el importante… nosotros, bueno después podemos conversar…

-Siempre has sido un ángel… - mire sus labios quería besarla, comprobar que su sabor era el mismo de antes… _¿Acaso no aprendes de los errores?_ Así que solo roce su frente con mis labios… – quiero verla, quiero ver a mi hija, ahora – le pedí, si esto es verdad… si no es un sueño, sería como un rayo de luz después de la tormenta.

-Está bien… -susurró, así que la solté y metí la llave en el auto…

Después de salir del estacionamiento, comencé a sentir que la realidad estaba acá, no era un sueño, ella estaba ahí… podía sentir su aroma, había sentido su cuerpo cuando me abrazo en la capilla, cuando tome su mano, acaricie su pelo y bese su frente… no era etérea, era mi Isabella. ¡Mí Bella que volvió!

¿Pero había tanto que decir?...

-¿Cuando nació? – le pregunte, necesitaba saber, escuchar su voz… ¡Oh Dios Bella esperando un bebé mío! ¡Quizás dónde! ¡Absolutamente sola!...

-Él 30 de Julio, a las 12:50… fue el mejor momento de mi vida… - Me perdí todo eso, la redondez de su vientre, sus antojos, la hermosura de su cuerpo, el amor con que la alimentaba… todo lo que le dio a Noah, pero para nuestro hijo…

_¿Fue tanto mi egoísmo que la hizo huir de mi embarazada? ¿Tanto odio guardo en su corazón? ¿Seguirá odiándome? ¿Estará acá sólo por Noah? _

Seguí a Bella, con el corazón apretado… estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos, tanto que teníamos que hablar, pero sin tiempo. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el sexto piso y salí siguiéndola, cuando se paro frente a la puerta de la que debía ser su habitación se volvió a mirarme.

-Edward… sé que fui muy injusta – sus ojos se humedecieron y mordió su labio – entiendo que estés abrumado, asustado y superado por todo esto, pero te ruego, que si tienes que gritarme y decirme todo lo egoísta que he sido, no lo hagas frente a Carlie.

-¿Cómo crees que haría algo así? – Busque su mirada – Yo fui el que provoco todo esto Bella… ya tendremos el tiempo de hablar los dos, pero quiero que sepas – tome su mejilla… _Que te amo tanto _– que encontraremos la mejor manera para solucionarlo.

-Gracias – se abalanzo y me abrazo fuerte, ambos respiramos como si encontráramos nuestros centros, complementándonos - ¿Estás listo?

-Contigo a mi lado, siempre… - sus ojos brillaron cuando me soltó y abrió la puerta con la llave magnética.

Mi corazón latía desaforado dentro de mi pecho, a cada paso que daba detrás de Bella, sentía el calor abrazador de un descubrimiento que cambiara mi vida, la vida de Noah, la de Bella… la de mi hija.

Entonces ahí estaba ella, jugando sobre la alfombra y Sue sentada en el sillón mirándola, como tomaba cubos de colores y los insertaba en una casa…

-Ohh Dios es hermosa – susurre mientras Bella tomo mi mano suavemente y me insto a acercarme, mire a Sue que tenía una expresión de sorpresa… - Hola Carlie – me senté en el suelo a su lado.

-¡Mi! – gritó la pequeña sonriendo, Bella se sentó al otro lado y acaricio sus moñitos ondulados – mami – Carlie le paso un triangulo morado a Bella encaramándose en su regazo…

-Cariño, muéstrale tus juguetes a… - Bella me miro y yo no pude reprimir las lágrimas, nuestra hija, era la conjunción perfecta de ambos, un sollozo ronco y contenido se escapo de mi interior, sintiendo que este era la señal, la luz que disiparía todas mis pesadillas… - Carlie, él es tú papá – las mire a ambas entre la humedad de mis ojos.

-Papí… - Bella tomo los bracitos de Carlie y la ayudo a dar los pasos para llegar a mí, tembloroso tome sus manitos subiéndola a mis piernas, ella toco mis mejillas húmedas, mirándome fijamente… _Oh sus ojos igual a los míos _- ¡Becho!- Se estiro y me beso abrazándome… tan hermosa, cálida y llena de paz como Noah.

-Hola amor – acaricie su mejilla y le di un beso – soy tu papi… - Carlie miro a Bella que también lloraba al vernos, mi ángel se acercó más y beso mi mejilla tal como lo había hecho Carlie…

-No sabes cuando soñé con esto Edward… - la abrace junto a Carlie y hundí mi nariz en su cuello… Había felicidad en mí, mucha pero no completa… - Perdóname – susurro acariciando mi espalda – Fui tan tonta.

-Shuuu – acaricie su pelo y mire a Carlie – ya hablaremos, Bella… y gracias por permitir que la conociera…

-Shuuuuuuu – ambos miramos a Carlie que imito mi sonido, y no pudimos evitar sonreír, ella se removió de mi regazo inquieta, la alce y acurruque en mi pecho, besando su cabecita – Eres igual de hermosa que tú mami.

-Edward… - deje a Carlie en la alfombra a mi lado para que siguiera jugando con sus bloques y mire a Bella – Lamento que esto tuviera que ser así, pero yo supe por Alice y Jasper que Noah ha estado muy enfermo y por eso volví… -¿Alice y Jasper?...

-Espera un momento – ella abrió los ojos asustada por la dureza de mi voz - ¿Jasper te visitaba? – ella asintió no muy segura… pero yo me reí lentamente, no iba a recriminar no ahora… pero no podía aguantar la risa y Bella miro a Sue asustada y sin entender - ¿Viste a Jasper hoy?

-S…si… él me dijo que estabas en la capilla – tomo mi mano apretándola levemente - ¿Estas bien?...

-Emmett le pego a Jasper, hace 4 días… le dejo un ojo morado…

-No entiendo…

-Emmett descubrió hace un tiempo una foto, la de una niña – mire a Carlie y acaricie sus risos que colgaban de su moño – De Carlie, y él llego a la conclusión que Jasper viajaba a ver a su hija – Bella estaba confundida – Ambos, Emmett y yo creíamos que Jasper engañaba a Alice, porque era tan críptico cada vez que viajaba… y hace cuatro días Emmett fue a su casa, ya sin aguantar y lo descubrió en el computador hablando con alguien…

-¡Oh por Dios! – Bella se llevo las manos a la cara y su hermoso sonrojo apareció y eso avivo mi tan aletargado corazón – Claro estaba hablando conmigo, me estaba contando lo de Noah, pero corto la comunicación… Pobre Jazz…

-¿Tiop lazz? – Carlie levanto la cabeza y miro para todos lados, frunció el ceño en dirección a Bella, con un gesto tan parecido a Noah – ¡nu tá! – Bella beso su frente y acaricio su bracito

– Ya lo vamos a ver, y conoceremos más tíos y otros abuelos ¿Quieres? – Bella me miro y yo asentí – Tenemos que volver a la clínica Edward… yo quiero ayudar a Noah y si ambas, Carlie y yo… para el trasplante de médula, no se si ella podrá tan pequeña, pero debemos ir a que el médico nos diga…

-Te lo agradezco Bella… - bese su mejilla apenas rosando la comisura de su boca dónde ambos nos estremecimos – Vamos inmediatamente, podemos ver al médico…

-Edward – Bella dudo mirando sus manos – ¿no querrás hablar primero con tu novia? – fruncí el ceño – Ella debería saber que tienes otro hijo, y quizás no se lo tome bien…

-Yo no tengo novia – levanto la cabeza de golpe y ¿sonrió? - no desde… - tome su mano entre las mías – no hay nadie más – ella asintió y miro a Sue que lloraba en silencio sentada en el sillón.

-Nana… -Bella se puso de pie y fue donde ella y la abrazo fuertemente – no llores, ya…

-Estaba tan asustada – hipo Sue – ver esto… verlos a ustedes así, con la niña es hermoso – tome en brazos a Carlie y me acerque a Sue – después de todo este tiempo, viendo triste a mi niña… esto es un milagro.

-El milagro será cuando Noah también este en los brazos de su papá – dijo Bella, haciendo que todo mi ser vibrara con sus palabras – buscare un bolso con ropa de muda para Carlie… ¿Nana vienes con nosotros?

-Por supuesto…

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionara Esme y Carlisle? – me pregunto Bella, desde el asiento de copiloto.

-La van a adorar, ellos aman a sus nietos – eche un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor, Carlie quedo muy cómoda en la silla de Noah y Sue estaba atenta a mi hija… _Mi hija tan hermosa y angelical._

-Si lo sé… - Bella giro su cabeza hacia la ventana

-¿Te preocupa como reaccionen contigo? – le pregunte girando a la izquierda para tomar la avenida que nos lleva a la clínica.

-Bueno, están en su derecho de enojarse… - me miro de soslayo y la adore por su gesto.

-Tranquila… Ya tendremos nuestro tiempo – estire mi mano para acariciarla, pero sentí que era demasiado atrevimiento… - Si es necesario hablare con ellos primero – Puso su mano sobre la mía en los cambios.

-No es necesario, gracias – baje al estacionamiento de la clínica con la sensación de que a partir de ahora las cosas serán mucho mejores.

Carlie miraba las luces del ascensor desde la protección de mis brazos, Bella nos miraba y sonreía. Para cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par salimos al pasillo del cuarto piso, frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación, Bella aspiro profundamente y abrió, admire tanto su entereza, su preciosa manera de enfrentarse a lo que no puede controlar.

En la habitación estaba Alice y mis padres. Estos últimos miraron a Carlie con la boca abierta y sólo Alice se acercó rápidamente a Bella sonriendo de oreja a oreja, para fundirse en un abrazo.

-¡Papí! – dijo Noah desde la cama, a pesar de lo mucho que había dormido sus ojeras estaban marcadas – te fuiste – dejo a un lado su libro de historietas para mirar a Carlie en mis brazos.

-Ya estoy acá campeón – me acerque a él y me senté en la silla al lado de su cama – te traje dos sorpresas maravillosas – Noah no dejaba de mirar a Carlie.

-¿Qué es? – Carlie lo miro y estiro sus bracitos en dirección a Noah, él levanto su mano y tomo las de su hermana suavemente y sonrió.

-Te presento a Carlie Lorelai… ella es tú hermana – percibí el movimiento de mi padre al levantarse y el jadeo de mi madre…

-¿Mi hermana? – asentí acercando más a Carlie - ¿Vamos a jugar los dos?

-Claro, eres el hermano mayor y debes cuidarla también – Carlie soltó una carcajada y se llevo las manos a la boca.

-¡Becho! – grito tirando besos con las manitos en dirección a Noah, quien sonrió como hace muchas semanas no hacia.

-La otra sorpresa es Bella – la mire y ella se acercó donde Noah, él la miro y frunció el ceño y su barbilla comenzó a temblar.

-No… - murmuro Noah mirándome - te hace llodar – di un vistazo a Bella, y había agachado la cabeza con pesar y suspiro profundo, como si hubiera esperado esto.

-Campeón acaricie su mano suavemente, yo lloraba, pero porque la extrañaba mucho, pero ahora ella volvió y trajo a Carlie – Noah la miro por un momento y se conformo con mi respuesta.

Mire a mi madre, su boca era una línea recta que miraba acusadoramente a Bella, mi padre no estaba en la habitación y Sue se había sentando en un extremo del sillón junto a Alice. Bella no levanto la mirada del suelo junto a mi.

-Mamá – Esme me miro con los ojos vidriosos – ya habrá tiempo para conversar todo. Ahora voy a ir a buscar al doctor para que sepa de la esta nueva opción.

-¿Qué opción? – pregunto Esme levantándose

-La opción de que Carlie sea compatible con Noah… - ella asintió mirando a Bella. Me acerque a mamá y le susurre – Es hermosa tú nieta.

-¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Es tú hija? – acarició la mejilla de Carlie y mi niña se apoyó en mi hombro – es igual a ti.

-Es tan hermosa como Bella – mi madre miro por sobre mi hombro a Bella que se sentó junto a Noah y lo miraba mientras el veía los dibujos de su historieta – la sostienes, voy a buscar al médico – Se la entregue y Carlie me miro y luego a Bella, con los ojos bien abiertos, comenzando a hacer pucheros.

Bella se levanto mirándonos y se acercó a Carlie y Esme.

-Debes presentársela, ella es muy amorosa pero desconoce. – me explico dándome la oportunidad de interactuar con Carlie, brindándome la oportunidad de entregar confianza a mi hija.

-Claro que desconoce, si es la primera vez que me ve… - Exclamó Esme con resentimiento, en el momento que Carlie se puso a llorar y estiro los brazos en dirección de Bella.

-Lo siento Esme… - su barbilla tembló cuando tomo a la niña y la meció suavemente hasta calmarla.

-Mamá, no ahora por favor… - Esme dejo de mirar a Bella y asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando salí de la habitación, tenia tanto dentro de mi interior, una red de emociones, que se cruzaban y se interponían unas a otras, pero la más importante, la que se alzaba como ganadora, es la posibilidad de que Noah tenga una oportunidad real contra su enfermedad. Con esa determinación en mente y el corazón rebosante de gratitud camine hasta el puesto de enfermeras para contactarme con el médico de Noah.

…

-Quiero que sepan, que a pesar de la compatibilidad que podamos detectar, al no ser hermanos idénticos, las probabilidades están entre un 45 a un 60%. – nos advirtió el médico mientras Bella apretaba mi mano levemente.

-¿Cuándo estarán listos los exámenes? – entrelace mis dedos con los de Bella al preguntarle al médico.

-Bueno los tomaremos en una media hora, pero teniendo en cuenta que ya anochece, los resultados estarán en la mañana. ¿Estarían dispuestos a hacer el procedimiento mañana si hay compatibilidad? – nos miramos y asentimos.

-Cuanto antes mejor doctor… ¿Es un procedimiento de anestesia general? – pregunto mi ángel preocupada.

-Sí, a ambos niños se les someterá a anestesia general. Se extraerá muestra de médula ósea desde el hueso de la cadera del donante y se le implantara de la misma manera al receptor.

-¿La niña estará hospitalizada? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Solo 24 horas, que sólo por seguimiento al ser pequeña, observación de rutina, porque aunque es muy poco probable, puede presentar inflamación y dolor en la zona de extracción.

-¿Podemos utilizar una habitación doble? – Pregunte – para que los niños estén juntos.

-Lo veremos en admisión – el doctor subió sus gafas – Solicitare los exámenes y una enfermera extraerá las muestras de sangre, en la misma habitación de Noah.

Nos levantamos y salimos de la consulta, aun de la mano.

-Lo lograremos Edward, ya veras – tironee su mano para besar la suave piel de esta, y ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho – nunca pierdas la fe – murmuro despacio.

-Tengo fe… - busque su mirada – hoy veo luz… ya no hay oscuridad – apoye mi frente en la de ella y cerré los ojos – gracias Isabella… voy a estar agradecido toda mi existencia.

-No debes agradecer es mi obligación… porque a pesar de todo, nunca deje de pensar en ustedes… - La apreté contra mi pecho, necesitaba tenerla así pegada a mi dándome calor – Vamos a preparar a los niños.

Apenas entramos en la habitación, nos sorprendimos de ver a Carlie sentada al lado de Noah en la cama y este mostrándole su historieta.

-¡Amiga! ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto mi hermana.

-Vendrá una enfermera por la muestra de Carlie – Con Bella nos acercamos a la cama para ver a los niños.

-Se comportan como si toda la vida se conocieran – comento mi hermana y Sue asintió.

-Le trajeron comida a Noah y Carlie tomo su biberón al lado de él – Bella beso la cabeza de Carlie y acaricio la mejilla de Noah, quien aun seguía un poco distante con ella.

-Bella, después que le tomen la muestra a Carlie, se van a mi casa, Jasper vendrá a buscarme en unos minutos. La cena estará lista apenas lleguemos.

-Alice, estamos en el hotel, no queremos molestar.

-No… no acepto Bella, se vienen a mi casa… cada vez que Jasper iba para allá nunca dejaste que fuera a un hotel, así que yo tampoco lo permito.

-Ok… ya, pero tengo que ir a buscar las cosas del hotel y cerrar la cuenta.

-Sue y Carlie podrían ir con Alice y Jasper… - comente mirando a Alice quien asintió – yo te puedo acompañar al hotel y ayudarte con las cosas.

-Es una magnifica idea Edward – Alice aplaudió feliz como no lo estaba desde hace mucho.

-Aunque quiero que sepas que mi casa también esta disponible – ella se sonrojo y se volvió a mirar a los niños. _Tranquilízate Cullen, no te desesperes ya llegara el momento de hablar…_

-Hola – murmuro Jasper sonriente, ya sin lentes de sol dejando ver la marca purpura que adornaba su rostro

-Oh Dios Jasper – Bella corrió a su lado y lo abrazo – Edward me conto lo de Emmett – ella extendió su delicada mano y acaricio suavemente el ojo y el siseo – perdón… por todo Jazz, siento tanto todo esto.

-Ya esta Bella, si tampoco es para tanto… Emmett estaba furioso pero después de hablar con Alice, se retracto. Ya no hay nada de que preocuparse - el beso su frente y espere el remanente de celos que antiguamente me embargaba pero no, no llego nunca…

-¡Tiop lazz! – Carlie le estiraba los bracitos y movía sus manos rápido llamando la atención de mi cuñado.

-Hola princesa – se acercó y estiro el puño en dirección a Noah – hola campeón.

-Hola tío – Noah estrello su pequeña mano y sonrío mirando a Carlie - ¡Soy el hedmano mayod! ella… – miro a Carlie radiante – es mi hedmana… Teno una hedmana como Nick.

-Felicitaciones – Jasper lo abrazo y tomo a Carlie – es hermosa tu hermana – acaricio la mejilla de mi hija y esta abrazo su cuello.

Me aleje y senté en el sillón, mirando la interacción de Carlie, el cariño incondicional de Jasper y Alice por Bella, un amor incalculable que rompe barreras, tantas que a ellos se les permitió ver crecer a Carlie cuando yo no sabia de su existencia… de pronto mi triste corazón dio un latido errático, necesitábamos ese momento, ya llegaba el momento de hablar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llego la enfermera para tomar la muestra de Carlie, mi pobre niña bonita se puso a llorar y Noah la consolaba con palabras de aliento, diciéndole que después de muchas veces que lo hacían ya no dolía tanto… pero Carlie ajena a la conclusión de Noah, se hundió en el cuello de Bella, quien le consoló con palabras cariñosas y arrumacos hasta que la niña se durmió en sus brazos.

Después de que Alice y Jasper se llevaran a Carlie y Sue. Bella se acercó a Noah, este la miro durante un buen rato concentrándose en ella.

-Noah cariño – ella tomo su mano y acaricio suavemente sus deditos – ¿quieres que te leamos tu historieta' – mi niño asintió y yo volví a hundirme en el sillón, mientras Bella se acomodaba al lado de Noah y abría la historieta favorita de Noah - ¡Hey! A mi también me gusta Toy Story… - cerré los ojos escuchando la cadencia dulce de la voz de Bella, suspire cansado este ha sido un día sobre la montaña rusa, y aún quedaba tanto _¿Por cuánto tiempo el paraíso estaría frente a mis ojos? ¿Podre ponerme de pie nuevamente?_

-…Edward – me removí con el cosquilleo en mi mejilla – despierta – el cosquilleo se convirtió en electricidad cuando el susurro y el aliento entraron en mi oído. Quise abrir los ojos, pero la caricia sobre mi cicatriz me estremeció – siento tanto esto…

-No es tú culpa – mi voz salió ronca, tome su mano y la aprisione en mi mejilla - ¿Noah se durmió? – abrí los ojos y la habitación estaba oscura, solo la luz exterior iluminaba las ventanas.

-Si, hace como una hora… - me volví a ella y sus grandes ojos brillaban – dormías tan bien, que no quise despertarte antes. ¿Tienes hambre? – Asentí hipnotizado en su voz – Compre varios sándwich y café.

-Es perfecto – tome la bolsa que me extendió y saque un sándwich sintiendo el rugido de mi estómago – gracias – le di un mordisco y Bella me miraba divertida, mientras ella también mordía su sándwich y disfrutamos del momento comiendo en silencio.

-Cuando llegue a España… - _¿España?..._ deje de mascar poniendo atención a lo que me estaba contando – Rebecca tenia un postre catalán exquisito se llama Menjar Blanc, es como un pudin de almendras y canela, me hice adicta a eso… ese fue mi único antojo durante todo el embarazo, era lo primero que hacía al levantarme por la mañana, tomar en budín y darme dos cucharadas del postre – se quedo en silencio, volviendo a morder su sándwich, con expresión soñadora.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Por qué a España?– Subió sus esbeltas piernas al sillón y abrazo sus rodillas, tomándose el tiempo de responder – lo siento Bella, pero creo que ya es el momento de hablar.

-Por miedo… - susurro y me quede de una pieza _¿Ella tenía miedo de mí?_ – ese día que nos íbamos a juntar, supe que estaba embarazada… - sus ojos se posaron en los míos y espere a que continuara – me fui, presa del miedo y el pánico de que todo lo que había dicho Leah y de la posibilidad que lo hicieras conmigo… - suspiro avergonzada – estaba destrozada Edward, tú eras mi mundo y si me quedaba, si seguía acá al final volvería a caer en tus brazos – asentí mirando el vaso de café entre mis manos – fue como un ataque de adrenalina, era arrancar, correr y poner toda la distancia entre lo que había pasado… no sabia quien eras, si el hombre que develo Leah, o el que decía amarme incondicionalmente. - ¿Qué podía decir al respecto? ¿Acaso no tenia razón?

-¿Te fuiste a España? – volví a mirarla -

-Vivó en Barcelona, aunque estuve acá en NY un tiempo, con Emily. Edward cuando estaba en NY, todos mis pensamientos eran oscuro, no había salidas, no había forma de que volviera a casa de Alice, veía el vaso medio vació… pero cuando llegue a Barcelona, y al pasar de los días, me di cuenta de que no había tomado la decisión correcta… después mi vientre comenzó a crecer y comencé a vivir por mi hija, para ella y por ella…

-¿Si te arrepentiste por que no volviste? Yo te busque… llame hasta el cansancio a Sue, a Emily y a todos los que podrían tenerte escondida… contrate detectives, pero no pude localizarte.- _Claro nunca imagine que se iría a Europa_ - Hasta que fui a Seattle – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y yo ahogue las mías – en ese momento comprendí, que me había equivocado, que todo esto fue y será siempre mi culpa. Lo supe desde un principio, nunca fui lo suficiente bueno para ti… – la vi tensarse y comenzar a negar – Bella, toda mi vida fui un imbécil, y contigo nunca deje de serlo… reconozco todos tus esfuerzos, todo tu amor incondicional, pero nunca fui lo suficiente honesto como para reconocer que de verdad dependía de ti, que mi vida estaba llena de basura y que a pesar de todas las veces que me diste la oportunidad de ser sincero, nunca lo fui.

-Edward – ella se acercó a mi lado y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro - ¿Por qué me mentiste y manipulaste?

-Porque siempre tuve miedo a amar y ser rechazado, a entregarme sin condiciones y que me destruyeran en mi vulnerabilidad… - la abrace y acerque más a mi – y fue exactamente lo que te hice a ti, lo que yo tanto temía te lo hice vivir – acaricie su brazo de arriba abajo – dañe a tanta gente Bella, a mis padres, a mis hermanos, mis amigos, pero sobre todo a ti y a nuestros hijos – un sollozo lleno de sentimientos salió de la garganta de Bella.

-Yo también fui tan tonta, tan egoísta y cobarde… porque nunca tuve el valor de volver antes… nunca tuve el suficiente coraje de llamarte y arreglar el daño que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera cuando Carlie nació… - hipo pegada a mi pecho – cuando la vi… cuando nació y vi sus ojitos pensé en ti, en que te había arrebatado todo… te equivocaste es verdad, pero nunca fuiste un mal padre… y en ese momento me arrepentí de haberte alejado y de haber callado todo el tiempo, que Carlie era tú hija llegaba al mundo y tú no tenias idea de ella – se puso a llorar sin consuelo mucho tiempo, apretada en mi costado. Mientras analizaba cada palabra, cada momento que ella describía, el dolor y la impotencia se cernían sobre mí.

-¿Por qué Alice y Jasper? A ellos les diste el privilegio – no pude controlar mi voz recriminatoria – ellos la vieron crecer…

-No fue así… - hipó secándose las lágrimas y mirándome a los ojos – cuando faltaban cuatro semanas para que Carlie naciera, me tope en Barcelona con Victoria y Dimitri - _¿Dimitri? ¿Él sabia donde estaba?_ - le rogué que no te dijera nada, aun estaba asustada Edward, tenia miedo… miedo a que no me perdonaras a que no me entendieras, a que me arrebataras a mi hija – la mire acomodándome en el sillón.

-¿Cómo te iba a quitar a nuestra hija? – ella agacho la cabeza – Isabella, no soy un monstruo.

-Lo sé Edward, y te pido disculpas, sé que no es suficiente, que nunca podre arreglar lo que he hecho.

-¿Por qué ellos? – alce la voz, me miro y las gruesas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, no lo soporte y la atraje hacia mi y bese sus ojos – soy un idiota Bella, no importa cuantas cicatrices tenga, cuantas lecciones me de la vida, siempre sigo siendo el mismo estúpido egocéntrico…

-Ellos llegaron a la casa de Rebecca – continuo ahogando las lágrimas – dos días después que me dieran de alta en la clínica, fue una sorpresa y no fue fácil, Dimitri prometió no decirte nada a ti, pero apenas pudo le dijo a Jasper donde estaba… Alice todavía no me perdona del todo. – Se limpio las lagrimas suavemente - Lo siento Edward, lo que sentía no fue suficiente para impulsarme a volver y enfrentarte, por favor perdóname.

-Isabella, el que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo, fui egoísta y manipulador, pero nunca, jamás te mentí con lo que sentía. Nunca pude ser sincero porque temía que te fueras y es eso justamente lo que hiciste… arrancaste de mi, pusiste un océano de por medio con tal de exorcizarte de mi – cerré los ojos dejando paso a la ola de sentimientos, a las lágrimas orgullosas que limpiaban mi corazón.

-Nunca pude dejar de pensar en ti…

-Yo tampoco – acaricie su mejilla húmeda – pasaron los meses y mi corazón estaba medio vacío, odie a todo el mundo, llore y grite, perdí tanto, pero por más que patalee y grite como un niño con berrinche, el tiempo calmo mi furia y a pesar que nunca se llevo el dolor, me hizo comprender, que debía ser yo el que hiciera el esfuerzo, que redimiera todo el mal que hice, para que el día que llegaras sea digno de ti – apoye la mano en mi corazón como un juramento - me esfuerzo día a día por ser mejor, por mejorar y ser digno de estar contigo, por ser un buen padre para Noah y ahora con mayor razón para Carlie y todo esto Bella, – busque su mirada tomando sus rostro entre mis manos – porque nunca he dejado de amarte…

-Oh Edward… - ella se abalanzo sobre mi tomando mi rostro, dejando que mi cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sillón, mirándonos a la cara, sin máscaras, sin miedos… – nunca he dejado de amarte Edward… cada minuto, cada hora te he amado con todo mi corazón –cerré los ojos, la abrace y ambos lloramos por todo este tiempo, lamiendo las heridas para que sanen… porque cuando hay amor aun vale la pena intentarlo.

…

_- ¡Papi! – me levante del sillón y Noah se abrazó a mis piernas – Estoy bien… ya no estoy enfermo – lo alce en mis brazos y bese su frente. Por fin podemos estar juntos otra vez… ¿aun me quieres papi?… - yo asentí abrazándolo más fuerte. ¡ahora se van! – gritó Noah – ¡Carlie! - levante mi cabeza alarmado mirando a mi alrededor, no estábamos en mi casa, era el aeropuerto, miles de rostros sin cara pasaban por nuestros lados, mi corazón se agito y acomode a Noah para avanzar, pero mis piernas pesaban._

_-¡No te vayas! – grite a todo pulmón, pero la melena caoba de Bella siguió avanzando, solo Carlie se volvió a mirarme sobre el hombro de Bella… _

_-¡Becho! – lanzo un beso al aire, y caí de rodillas con Noah en mis brazos, llorando derrotado e impotente por no poder detenerlas._

_-¡Otra vez te hizo llorar!... _

Me desperté sudado y con lágrimas escapando de mis ojos, me dolía el pecho y mi respiración estaba tan agitada que no era capaz de retener bien el aire. Acostumbrándome a la oscuridad de mi habitación, me puse de pie, temblando por la pesadilla.

Mire el reloj digital de mi velador, ya eran las seis y media… me metí al baño, en tres horas más intervendrían a los niños, me afeite evitando a toda costa sentir el pánico efervescente que calaba mis huesos.

Baje a la cocina, la casa era silencio absoluto y acrecentaba mi pánico, entre en la cocina y Carmen tenia dispuesto en la encimera, el desayuno para una persona…

_-Ven a mi casa, ven con Carlie y Sue – le rogué cuando volvíamos del hotel._

_-No puedo Edward, Alice es muy generosa con volverme a dejar entrar y quedarme estos días en su casa – apreté los puños en el volante, Dios esto es tan injusto ¡Porque te preocupas por Alice!_

_-Ella lo entendería – insistí mirando la carretera_

_-Edward, es muy pronto – me volví a mirarla y su mirada de disculpa me abatió – quiero ser sincera contigo, yo te amo es verdad, pero no estoy acá por un nosotros…_

_-Claro, no te preocupes es por Noah lo entiendo – la interrumpí mordiéndome la tristeza._

_-Déjame terminar Edward, Noah debe ser nuestra prioridad, un "nosotros" puede esperar, la vida de Noah no… además yo no puedo llegar y volver, vivo en Barcelona. – de todo lo que dijo, el inminente adiós se incrusto como una esquirla de hielo en mi corazón._

El portón de la casa de Alice se abrió lentamente después de ingresar el código, en la puerta estaba Bella esperándome con Carlie lista apoyando su cabecita en el hombro. Me baje para ayudarla a colocarla en la silla del auto.

-Hola – bese suavemente su mejilla.

-Hola Edward – Bella se sonrojo y me miro por entre sus pestañas, y tomo un bolso y lo metió en el maletero para después sentarse de copiloto - ¿Estas bien?

-Mmm – respondí sin ser capaz de armar una palabra sin pánico

-Estas muy pálido – acaricio mi mejilla y por un segundo cerré los parpados - ¿Dormiste bien? – negué sin perder detalle de la calle.

Me paseaba de un lado al otro por el pasillo, estaba nervioso y ansioso por que todo resultara bien, sentía que la monotonía de los colores de la clínica me succionaba, mis manos sudaban y que de un momento a otro explotaría. Bella me seguía con la mirada mordiendo entre tanto su labio, y apretando sus manos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? – pregunte sacando la blackberry volviendo a girar sobre mis pies y recomenzando el paseo.

-45 minutos, Edward… por favor cálmate – medio sonrió y palmeo el asiento a su lado, obedecí y tome una de sus manos – ten fe todo saldrá bien.

-Los niños, son nuestros niños los que están ahí… - Bella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras entrelazábamos nuestros dedos, esperando los interminables minutos, ayudándome a calmarme. La escuche suspirar tristemente.

-Tus padres no me hablan – susurro mirando nuestras manos – anoche fueron donde Alice y no cruzaron ninguna palabra conmigo y al parecer discutieron con Alice. El único que me habla sin resquemores es Emmett, Rose fue a conocer a Carlie, pero también fue indiferente… - apreté su mano levemente comprendiendo su tristeza, pero en este momento no era capaz de consolarla como debía - Esperaba que fuera así de alguna manera – murmuro al cabo de unos minutos - siempre tuve miedo a esto, a que la familia no entienda…

-Cariño – bese su mano suavemente - Cuando todo esto pase, y tengamos tiempo para algo más, hablaremos con ellos… te lo prometo – bese su sien ahora y cerré los ojos ahuyentando el miedo aunque sea por unos minutos.

-Ahí viene el médico – ambos nos levantamos y sin soltar nuestra unión dimos los pasos para encontrarnos con el médico a medio camino - ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Bella ansiosa.

-Un éxito todo el procedimiento del trasplante, en una media hora más los llevaran a su habitación. Ahora nos toca ser pacientes para que el organismo de Noah se adapte a la implantación de médula, tenemos entre tres y cuatro semanas – ambos asentimos esperanzados, felices por la buena noticia.

Cuando el médico se fue, nos abrazamos y respiramos la esencia de cada uno, dándonos fortaleza, y yo aprovechando todos los minutos que tenga de ambas… porque en realidad _¿Cuánto tiempo tengo hasta que vuelvan a irse?_

Las semanas después del trasplante Noah fue de altos y bajos, su cuerpo luchaba por recuperarse, y los tratamientos lo maltrataban tanto, que hubieron momentos en que mi fe titubeaba, pero gracias a Dios, Bella aun seguía a mi lado, ayudándome con Noah en sus visitas.

Volví a ir a la oficina durante las mañanas la firma estaba funcionando como reloj suizo y todo gracias a Irina, quien asumió su rol de manera magnifica, organizada y tremendamente proactiva. Ángela se convirtió en su mano derecha y ambas trabajaban codo a codo para darme el tiempo de estar con Noah.

-Ángela quería agradecerte por tu ayuda – ella se enrojeció y bajo la mirada.

-No tiene que agradecerme Sr. Cullen, es mi trabajo y con la Srta. Delani trabajamos muy bien.

-No es solo por el trabajo Ángela, sino por tus oraciones y consejos… - ella asintió – Te lo agradezco porque yo nunca creí en nada y nadie en realidad, pero tú abriste una puerta de esperanza con tus palabras desinteresada, hace unas semanas atrás.

-Dios tiene distintas maneras de llegar a nosotros, me alegro Sr. Cullen, que usted abriera su corazón, por usted y por su hijo.

-Ahora lo entiendo y lo sé, gracias. Por cierto mañana darán de alta a Noah así que no vendré en varios días para acá, pero trabajare desde casa, ya sabes lo urgente a Irina.

-Así será, no se preocupe disfrute de su hijo.

Mañana, mi vida tomara un nuevo curso, y estoy decidido a que ya no debería haber obstáculos para ser feliz, para la plenitud en mi vida. Mi hijo volvía a mi sanando, batallando por salir adelante y Dios me dio la oportunidad de una nueva vida, de tener a Carlie y poder rodearla con mis brazos por que el lazo de la paternidad es eterno, pase lo que pase esta tarde, no habrá millas, ni océanos que sean capaz de romper mi amor por mis hijos… por lo que si debía luchar con todas las fuerzas que me quedan es por tener a Isabella junto a mi, volver a conquistarla, darle esa seguridad que necesita, que ambos necesitamos.

Prendí las velas y comprobé la temperatura del espumoso favorito de Bella. Sonó el timbre ya olvidado, rebotando en las paredes vacías de mi antiguo departamento.

Camine controlando mi respiración y el nerviosismo, por como serían las cosas desde ahora en adelante, abrí la puerta y mi corazón se acompaso y volví a sentir electricidad corriendo en mis venas.

-Hola – Bella se mordió el labio, estaba tan nerviosa como lo estaba yo.

-Hola Edward – me hice a un lado para que pasara sin perder rastro de lo asombrada que estaba de ver vacío el departamento, me acerque sigiloso para acariciar su mejilla -¿Qué paso acá Edward?

-Hace mucho tiempo que no vivo acá… - seguí con mi caricia por la línea de su cuello y hombro hasta llegar a su mano y tomarla entre las mías.

-¿Pero…? – me miro confundida y a la vez intrigada por que le había pedido que viniera a mi departamento.

-La noche recién comienza y tengo lista la cena – la guie a la cocina donde tenia dispuesto sobre la encimera la cena, la guie hasta la isla de la cocina y tome la botella de champagne y la abrí, el corcho dio un suave plop cuando lo solté sobre el paño – es tú favorito lo sé

-Hace tanto tiempo que no tomo champagne – me acerco las copas aflautadas y vertí el frio y burbujeante líquido. Tome mi copa desde sus manos y la acerque a mi casi tocando nuestros pechos - ¿Por qué brindamos? – pregunto divertida y un tanto sonrojada.

-Por esta nueva oportunidad – sus ojos brillaban de una manera maravillosa – por nuestros hijos, por el privilegio de que estés acá esta noche – ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! – ambos bebimos sin dejar de mirarnos, hechizados por esa mágica atracción que siempre nos envolvió, por los espirales de una destino caprichoso y por todo el amor que a pesar de tanta oscuridad siempre busco la luz.

Después de cenar, de reírnos y de tener esa liviandad en el alma al saber que Noah estaba mucho mejor y su pronostico era muy favorable, nos encontramos tocando nuestras manos, por sobre la mesa, relajados y entregados el uno al otro.

-Gracias por comprenderme Edward… - me levante de mi silla y me acerque a Bella, desesperado por su contacto, por sentirla en mi piel, no por sexo, sino por saber que esa mujer me amaba tanto como yo a ella.

-Gracias a ti, Bella por todo – me puse frente a ella, tomando su cara entre mis manos, mirando sus labios, estaba hambriento de ellos, desde el momento que la vi en la capilla… porque aunque hemos sido sinceros el uno con el otro, no existió el momento para esto – Mi Isabella… - alterne mi mirada de sus labios a sus profundos ojos chocolates - ¿puedo besarte? – susurre bajando hasta rozar sus labios carnosos, ambos nos estremecimos con el roce y la pasión contenida en este beso, busque su lengua, ella se levanto de la silla sin despegarse de mi, me rodeo con sus brazos y nos besamos con tanta desesperación, con un ansia famélica, saciando esa hambre llena de distancias.

Pasaron segundos, minutos y horas, entre nuestros labios unidos, tiempo maravilloso… acaricie su cabello con mis dedos, dejando castos besos sobre sus rojos e hinchados labios, que eran ambrosia de los dioses para mí.

-Te amo Isabella – ella se abrazó a mi y sonriente se empino tocando mis labios.

-Te amo Edward – susurro con sus mejillas arreboladas – esto es maravilloso, todo esto que has hecho… ¿Porqué?

-Porque quiero que entiendas lo que he sido y lo que soy… - la tome de la mano y salimos de la cocina, la lleve hasta el living – cuando era pequeño Bella, mi padre siempre fue una promesa como abogado, muy exitoso y con gran proyección, en ese entonces no era el hombre rico que es ahora, sino más bien un hombre que con esfuerzo y mucho sacrificio mantenía a su familia, pero él siempre estuvo en casa, jugaba conmigo antes que llegara Emmett, nos dedicaba tiempo, ayudaba a mi madre en las labores del hogar, también dos veces a la semana el prestaba sus servicios gratuitos a la comunidad. Nuestra casa era una típica casa de suburbios de clase media con las habitaciones justas y dos baños. Carlisle no tenia el auto ultimo modelo y mi madre tampoco, éramos el típico retrato de la familia americana cuando mi madre nos llevaba a la escuela en una station familiar. Al cabo de unos años, llego Alice y la que había sido mi habitación, tuve que compartirla con Emmett, el nacimiento de Alice no fue bueno, ella nació prematura, el presupuesto familiar mermo y los lujos que antes teníamos desaparecieron. Entre ese caos, le ofrecieron a Carlisle, unirse a un bufete de renombre como socio, pero le exigía demasiado tiempo que él le dedicaba a la familia y su trabajo social, así que no lo acepto – mire la pared vacía del salón – las cosas no mejoraron y yo estaba enojado, porque consideraba a Carlisle egoísta, por no pensar en nuestro bienestar, en que yo no tendría ropa de marca, ni las últimas zapatillas y que tendría que conformarme con la preparatoria pública, cuando era un joven brillante – suspire recordando esas emociones tan terribles y egoístas – un día llego un receptor municipal a casa porque las deudas no eran todas saldadas, y Carlisle se tomo la cabeza mirando el documento que el receptor dejo… yo lo mire y no sentí lastima por la situación sino mucha ira, porque él tuvo la oportunidad y no la aprovecho… y en ese momento me prometí a mi mismo que nunca dejaría pasar las oportunidades para lo que realmente tiene valor – la mire y en sus ojos había entendimiento

-¿Eso gatillo todo? – Exclamó - ¿Por eso te volviste frio, arribista y manipulador? – sonreí apenas por sus palabras.

-Materialista, solo eso basto para llenarme de ambición y olvidarme de lo importante, me esforcé el doble por ganarme las becas necesarias para mantenerme en la preparatoria privada, y lo logre… disfrute cada uno de mis logros, cada una de las oportunidades que abrieron puertas para lograr lo que quería. Cuando postule a la beca de Oxford, le dije a Carlisle y Esme que me la iba a ganar y que a pesar que cubría casi todos los costos iba a necesitar mucho más y fui intransigente porque no perdería el tiempo en trabajar cuando mis funciones eran ser el mejor y lograr la beca. Un día llamaron a mamá, porque el abuelo Anthony, su padre había fallecido y le dejo una herencia… - me volví a enfocar en Bella que estaba pensativa - Fui un verdadero perro con mis padres, no fui capaz de entender lo equivocado que estaba hasta que me caí de bruces hundiendo la cara en el barro.

-¿Valoras ahora lo que hicieron tus padres?

-Así es, mis padres siempre estuvieron presentes, Esme con sus tortas y galletas, con sus palabras de consuelo y su firme razonamiento para guiarnos. Carlisle siendo un padre presente, no un padre atormentado y que limpia su conciencia con cosas materiales para sus hijos. En ese momento tape mis ojos y mis oídos para no ver la realidad, que no había dinero, pero había amor… nunca fuimos pobres realmente, teníamos lo que necesitábamos, nada sobraba, no habían lujos, pero siempre existió la calidez…

-¿Por qué me dices esto Edward?

-Cuando pensé en formar una familia… – tome su mano, porque sentía que con lo que venia ella se asustaría – no porque realmente fuera una necesidad, simplemente era un nuevo paso que debía conquistar… ¡Fui tan pobre de alma! Maquine una familia, le ofrecí dinero a la mujer que se ajustaba a lo que quería en ese entonces, no la engañe, fui sincero en decirle que me importaban una puta mierda los sentimientos y que jamás me enamoraría porque para mí nunca existió el amor…

-Elegiste a Leah… - susurro mirándome a los ojos – ¿por ser igual a ti?

-La elegí por eso, porque era ambiciosa… tan cual era en ese entonces. Todo mi plan iba bien Bella, todo marchaba como esperaba y quería, pero el día que llegaste a mi vida, el día en que tu candidez me cautivo como la luz a una polilla, trastocaste todo dentro de mí… me sentía como un vampiro hambriento por tu sangre dulce, me obsesiono tu humildad, la forma en que veías la vida, lo simple y compleja a la vez que eres, la mujer virtuosa que me demostró que el amor no era una estupidez, sino es el motor de la vida. Isabella, me equivoque tanto, hice mucho daño dando palos ciegos en la vida, pero ya no más…

-¿Has cambiado? – la abrace y bese en la boca.

-Si lo hecho, pero sinceramente no es algo fácil, tuve que pasar por todo esto, el vacío y los golpes, para entender que si debía cambiar no era por nadie más que mi mismo, porque a pesar del daño que hice a todos los que amo, el veneno corroía mi ser y si no cambiaba por mi, jamás podría hacerlo por los demás. – Bella asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y me abrazo.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti… gracias por ser sincero conmigo.

-Gracias a ti por escucharme, por estar acá – tome su mano y salimos del living – esto representa lo que era, un lugar vacío, ahora vamos, tengo que mostrarte algo más.

Todo el camino fue silencioso, un silencio lleno de reflexiones por parte de Isabella, ahora llegaba el momento de enfrentarme a la vida, así desnudo vulnerable, perdidamente enamorado.

Apague el motor y Bella me miraba asombrada, salí del auto y abrí la puerta del copiloto ayudándola para salir del coche, la inste a caminar a mi lado hasta que abrí la puerta.

-Este es el nuevo yo… este lugar es un hogar – entramos y las lágrimas de Bella resbalaban por sus mejillas - Esta casa, es donde podremos darnos una nueva oportunidad Bella – tome su cara entre mis manos – no me dejes, permíteme ser digno de ti.

**:::::::::::::::::::0::::::::::::::::::**

**Desnudo de alma, tan hermoso, tan como me lo imagine… ¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué responderá Bella?**

**Quiero muuuchos comentarios por este super mega capítulo…**

**Un besote enorme,**

**Axavenus**


	44. El calor del hogar

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 44 – El Calor del Hogar<strong>

**BPOV**

- No me dejes, permíteme ser digno de ti – exclamó Edward en la entrada de la que alguna vez seria nuestra casa, nuestro hogar. Me apreté la blusa cerca del corazón, miedosa de que se arranque de mi pecho. La casa era todo lo que había soñado la primera vez que la vi. Verdaderamente un hogar. – ¿Qué me respondes Bella? – me centre en los ojos expectantes de Edward.

-Te amo Edward, esto es maravilloso… - me miro desconcertado y el anhelo quedo congelado cuando cerro los ojos, yo respire profundo y lo inste a mirarme otra vez – Edward, no te voy a dejar, te amo demasiado.

-¿Pero?... – murmuro con la desilusión pintada en la cara.

-Amor, hagamos las cosas bien… yo tengo que resolver asuntos en Barcelona, tenemos que pensar en los niños – tome su mano y la puse sobre mi corazón – ya hemos pasado por mucho, hemos sufrido los costalazos de la vida, es hora de tomar decisiones como adultos responsables, como padres. Quiero estar contigo, quiero vivir junto a ti, quiero compensar todo el tiempo que no estuviste con Carlie, pero quiero hacerlo bien amor – me abrazo fuerte alzándome en el aire.

-Me asustaste… pensé que no – me beso con pasión apoyándome en la pared del hall de entrada – Oh Isabella, gracias – beso – te adoro – beso – Toda la vida, viviré por ti y por nuestros hijos – Ahora lo bese yo. – cuando nos separamos, Edward me guío por la casa hasta el living y nos sentamos en un gran sillón –

- Bella te prometo que será todo mejor. Como te lo explique anteriormente, yo verdaderamente te ame en ese entonces, con la visión de la vida equivocada, con soberbia y arrogancia como baluartes… ahora que he cambiado, que me he dado cuenta de mis errores, te amo mucho más que antes y este es un amor puro, lleno de entrega – tome su mano y él me tomo para que me sentara en sus piernas – Quiero hacer las cosas bien Bella, no quiero cometer errores, ustedes son demasiado importantes para mi, son mi vida.

-¿Y como quedamos entonces? – pregunte coqueta mordiéndome el labio, sintiéndome llena de vida, revitalizada… nuevamente una mujer.

-mmm – susurro perdiéndose en mi pelo, besando bajo mi oreja, logrando que mi cuerpo reaccionara después de todo este tiempo de letargo – La última vez… eras mi novia, mi prometida – me tense y él lo notó porque busco mi mirada inmediatamente -¿No quieres retomar nuestro compromiso?

-Es muy pronto… - susurre acariciando su cabello, para que se relaje – novios si, me encantaría ser tú novia, volver a conocernos, amarnos comenzar un proyecto juntos… - el asintió entendiendo mi punto

-Pero nada de compromiso matrimonial – ahora fue mi turno de asentir mordiéndome la boca, no es que no quiera, pero la verdad es que me da pavor. – Entiendo, será a tú ritmo mi vida. – Nos abrazamos y besamos disfrutando de nuestra cercanía, de tener nuestros corazones acompasados.

Edward me guio por la casa, mostrándome las habitaciones, como si fuera la primera vez, y de verdad en esta ocasión todo era perfecto, el amor era el cimiento de este hogar. Cuando llegamos a la terraza frente a la piscina enrejada Edward me invito a sentarme.

-Voy por el postre – me beso suavemente y volvió a la casa, lo seguí con la mirada hasta verlo desaparecer por el ventanal.

Respire hondo, aguantando el momento en que sentía la felicidad entrar de lleno en mi corazón, tomando el tiempo de las distancias como una manera de madurar, de aprender y de fortalecer lo que estaba destinado para ser eterno. Sentí los pasos de Edward, me gire para verlo, tan hermoso y mucho más hombre que antes.

-Traje tus favoritas – dejo un plato rebosante de frutillas cubiertas con chocolate, para terminar sentándose frente a mí –Ven acá preciosa – estiro su mano invitándome a ubicarme en sus piernas.

-Me voy a mal acostumbrar – le murmure ya instalada y besando suavemente su mejilla, dejando delicados besitos por la cicatriz, mientras él acercaba una frutilla.

Después de terminar las frutillas y darnos muchos besos llenos de anhelos y deseos, finalmente Edward me llevo de vuelta a casa de Alice. Me sentía como una quinceañera, apenas cerré la puerta, tuve el impulso de gritar y reír como histérica… volvía a tener a Edward en mi vida, en mi corazón, en mi alma…

Subí las escaleras directo a mi habitación, entre sigilosa porque Carlie ya que ha esta hora esta durmiendo. Me acerque a la cuna que me presto Alice y bese su frente.

_Tan hermosa mi bebita…_

Cuando termine de desmaquillarme y verificar que Carlie este arropada, me metí a la cama y tome del velador un pequeño libro que Alice me dejo hace unos días…

"_No importa lo que dure. Créeme que no importa. Un minuto, un año un siglo. Pero mientras dure decime que es para siempre, que vamos a alcanzar la eternidad con las raíces de este amor que crece para adentro y desde adentro nos empuja al cristal de la risa, al silencio que late con corazón de pájaro, al chocar de planetas que es nuestros cuerpos juntos recreando el temblor, el universo, el canto"_

…

-Estoy tan contenta que usted este de vuelta Srta. Isabella – me abrazo Carmen afectuosamente – sé que usted tendría sus razones, pero la extrañamos demasiado todo este tiempo.

-Oh Carmen eres muy amorosa – sus palabras me conmovieron y remecieron mis cimientos por que una vez más confirmo que mi egoísta decisión afecto a tanta gente que me quería de verdad.

-Esto quedo precioso – Exclamó Kate, con el bombín de los globos en la mano – Noah estará encantado

-Esa es la idea – mire el reloj en mi muñeca - ¿Te confirmo Esme verdad? – le pregunte dudosa.

-Si, deben estar todos por llegar… - justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y me apresure hacia la sala.

Los Cullen, entraron en la sala decorada de colores para darle la bienvenida a Noah, todos sonrieron hasta que Esme me vio y aparto la mirada. Me senté junto a Sue, sin siquiera intentar saludar a Rosalie porque ya nada quedaba de la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos, sin embargo Emmett me brindo una cálida sonrisa. Mire a mi hija que se entretenía con unas serpentinas.

La risa de Nick antecedió a la panza de Alice que llego a mi altura, mientras mi sobrino se sentaba frente a Carlie para hacerle morisquetas.

-Quedo precioso - me levante para que se sentara en el sillón junto a Sue – Esta sorpresa le encantara a Noah, tantos colores…

-¿No crees que es muy pronto para hacer una fiesta? – la voz de Rosalie resonó en mi espalda, así que me volví para responderle.

-Nunca es pronto para darle color a la vida de un niño que necesita alegrías. Además es una fiesta de la familia, una bienvenida… - Rosalie se quedo callada alisando su pelo ignorando mis palabras y guardo silencio sobretodo por el gesto de enfado de Emmett.

-¡Ahí vienen! – gritó Kate, saliendo de la cocina junto a Carmen y Esme, todos nos pusimos de pie, tome a Carlie en mis brazos y esperamos que aparecieran…

-¡Bienvenido! – gritamos todos apenas Noah entro por el pasillo y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja nos ilumino a todos. Edward inmediatamente me busco con la mirada y beso la cabecita de Noah.

Los abuelos se acercaron y lo tomaron en sus brazos para sentarlo en el sillón, la sonrisa de Noah resplandeció cuando vio a Carlie en mis brazos, por eso me acerque con ella para quedar a su altura.

-Hola hermanita – Carlie le sonrío, así que la siente a su lado y ella apoyo su cabecita en el hombro de Noah… la imagen es tan tierna que se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Sentí los brazos de Edward rodear mi cintura.

-Son nuestros… - me susurro y beso mi oreja

-Nuestros – le respondí.

Almorzamos todos en el gran comedor, disfrutamos de la alegría de los niños, si bien Esme y Carlisle aun están molestos conmigo, no dejan de desatender a mi hija, la llenan de mimos igual que a todos sus nietos y de verdad agradezco eso de ellos, aunque nunca lo dude es un alivio confirmarlo, sobre todo cuando Carlisle tiene a mi niña en sus piernas y trata de enseñarle a decir "Abuelo"…

-Vamos a tomar el postre en el living – dice Edward, dándome una mirada cómplice, así que tome la manito de Noah y nos fuimos hacia el living siguiendo a su papá.

Justo en el centro de la sala, había una caja grande con un gran lazo rojo, Edward se coloco al lado de la caja y me tendió la mano

-Hijo, Bella y yo te tenemos un regalo – Noah me miro y me abrazo fuerte por un momento y después a Edward, quien lo tomo en brazos y riendo tiro del lazo y yo levante la tapa, dejando ver las orejitas asomadas de un cachorro labrador color chocolate…

.

-¿Es para mi? – Edward sentó a Noah junto a Carlisle que tenía a Carlie en brazos y yo tome al cachorro para acercarlo a los niños, cuando el travieso me lamio la oreja.

-Es para ti – puse el cachorro cerca de sus piernas para que lo pueda tocar, Carlie se estiro también y le tomo una oreja, Noah lo miro sin poder creer que el cachorrito era para él - ¿Vas a cuidar de este pequeño? - Noah asintió y lo acaricio con más confianza.

Todos los niños se acercan y acarician al cachorro quien esta feliz con las atenciones, yo abrace a Edward quien mira a los niños, con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Cuando me volví para darle un besito ligero en sus labios, Carmen se acercó a nosotros sigilosa.

-Sr. Cullen, en la reja de acceso esta una pareja de detectives, uno de ellos dice ser el Detective Dávalos, piden hablar con usted. – ambos nos miramos y Edward frunció el ceño extrañado.

-Hazlos pasar Carmen – Edward tomo mi mano y me llevó junto a él para la puerta de entrada.

-¿Qué crees que pasa? – le pregunte

-No tengo ni idea – ambos nos fijamos en el sentra negro que avanza por la gravilla hasta la entrada principal donde estamos esperando, expectantes de saber que sucedía. Dos hombres bajaron del auto, y se acercaron a nosotros.

-¿Es usted Edward Cullen?

-Soy yo, ¿Qué sucede? – Edward le extendió la mano y saludo a los dos hombres.

-Soy el detective Dávalos, de la prefectura nororiente de NY – le muestro la placa - ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

-Por supuesto, por favor acompáñenme a mi despacho – los detectives nos siguieron, mientras atravesamos el living, todos nos miraron extrañados pero no hicieron preguntas.

-¿Qué celebran? – pregunto el detective cuando entramos al despacho.

-Es una bienvenida para nuestro hijo, él ha estado hospitalizado por leucemia y ha sido dado de alta hoy.

-Lamento interrumpir tan hermosa celebración con esta noticia. – Edward apretó mi mano e insto al detective a tomar asiento.

-Su hijo, es también hijo de Leah Clearwater

-Si – respondió Edward, frunciendo el ceño – pero cuando nos divorciamos ella renuncio a la custodia compartida y me entrego la potestad completa a mí.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a la Srta. Clearwater? – mire alternadamente al detective y a Edward, sin entender a que iba todo esto.

-Hace casi dos meses, fui a su departamento, pidiéndole si podía hacerse unos exámenes para ver si era compatible para el trasplante de médula de Noah, mi hijo.

-¿Ella accedió? – pregunto el detective

-No, me hecho de su casa y desde ese momento no la he vuelto a ver.

-Bueno, le informo que ha sido usted el último en ver con vida a la Srta. Clearwater… - ambos nos miramos y mis manos subieron a mi boca por la impresión – ella falleció.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? – le pregunte mientras Edward tiene la mirada fija sobre el escritorio.

-Fue en un incendio hace cuatro noches, según lo determinado en el informe policial, ella se durmió con un cigarrillo encendido y producto del alcohol ingerido, su cuerpo ardió en llamas, las quemaduras comprometieron un 90% de su cuerpo, los niveles de alcohol en su sangre eran elevadísimos.

-Dios mio… - me apoye en el escritorio porque sentía las piernas de lana – esto es horrible – Edward me rodeo con sus brazos y me puse a llorar apoyada en su hombro, porque a pesar de todo lo que hizo Leah, nadie merece este tipo de muerte…

Edward, se despidió de los detectives, con una citación a declarar ya que fue el último que vio a Leah. Me volvió a abrazar y escondió su cara en mi cuello, sé que no lloraba, pero esta tan consternado como lo estoy yo.

Cuando Edward le comunicó a la familia, las reacciones fueron variadas, obviamente nadie se alegraba, pero tampoco es un dolor profundo, más bien es pesar por la forma en que ocurre y la soledad profunda de la vida de Leah, porque Edward nos relato su encuentro y lo que él vio de la mujer que en definitiva es la madre de Noah, no fue muy alentador.

…

Una semana después de la muerte de Leah, acompañamos a Sue al aeropuerto. Ella decidió irse antes porque las ultimas semanas Rebecca no ha estado muy bien de salud y es una preocupación que se cierne sobre mi, y me mantiene en la disyuntiva, no quiero alejarme de Edward, pero también llegara el momento que tenga que partir y solucionar lo que tengo en Barcelona.

-¿En que piensas? – me pregunta Edward mientras conduce

-Estoy preocupada por Rebecca – tomo su mano que estaba sobre los cambios.

-No te preocupes hija, yo cuidare de ella, has tus cosas tranquila – comento Sue desde el asiento de atrás, así que me volví a mirarla y ella me cierra un ojo.

La dejamos casi en la puerta del embarque, nos abrazamos fuertemente por varios minutos, hasta que llaman nuevamente su vuelo.

-Procura ser feliz hija… - me dice y besa mi mejilla, después se giro en dirección a Edward para despedirse, toma sus maletas y se va. Me quedo mirando su espalda hasta que la pierdo entre la gente.

-Sé que llegara el día que tú y Carlie crucen por esos detectores y no te niego que me aterra, pero logro entenderlo, mejor dicho trato de entenderlo…

-Pero cuando llegue ese momento, yo volveré, te lo juro y tú sabrás donde estoy, sé que por Noah no puedes viajar pero te prometo que siempre estaremos mi amor. – Edward toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa, frente a todo el mar de gente del aeropuerto.

Durante la semana disfrutamos tanto los cuatro, viendo películas, jugando a ratos en el jardín con Scott, el hermoso cachorro. Creo que nunca antes había sido así de feliz.

Ahora que las cosas se relajan, con Edward nos damos mucho más tiempo para estar juntos, para volver a sentirnos y disfrutar de nuestra compañía. No hemos intimado como pareja en todo este tiempo, y a pesar que nuestros cuerpos lo piden a gritos, son otras necesidades las que suplir…

-¿Qué te gusta de Barcelona? – me pregunto mientras acariciaba mi pelo, tendidos en el pasto de nuestra casa. Pensé en la pregunta de Edward por unos minutos.

-Es la historia que la sientes en cada paso, su gastronomía – le respondí soñadora –Cuando me fui, en realidad nunca pensé que la ciudad fuera tan maravillosa, tan distinto a EEUU, empezando por la alegría de la gente, esa calidez, y por cierto el acento español que es muy sexy – lo oí gruñir levemente, haciéndome reír – Aunque en Barcelona se habla mucho catalán, aprendí una que otra palabra…– alce los ojos para verlo sonreír – pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el cariño de Rebecca, ella es maravillosa – me removí hasta abrazarlo - te encantara cuando la conozcas, si adoras a Sue, a Rebecca la vas a amar.

-¿La extrañas?

-Sí, mucho… - entrelace mis dedos a los suyos – aunque no quisiera mi amor, debo volver para convencerla de venirse conmigo, con Sue… - sé que será una batalla perdida pero tengo que intentarlo.

-No quiero que te vayas, todavía no… - me alce sobre él y para besarlo profundamente.

-Tampoco yo mi vida, pero tengo que hacerlo – Edward me abrazo y me acurruque sobre sus piernas, fascinada por su calor y lo distinto y maduro que es nuestro amor.

-Antes que viajes, me gustaría que regularizáramos la paternidad de Carlie ¿Qué opinas? – aparto un mechón de mi cabello

-Sería maravilloso Edward, Carlie tiene tu apellido…

-Lo sé, le pediré a Irina que interponga los antecedentes para reclamar la paternidad, tanto en EEUU como en España

-¿Por qué Irina? – pregunte intrigada, tal vez con un leve toque de celos.

-Simplemente mi vida, que no quiero perderme ni un segundo de estar con ustedes – me alce para volver a besarlo - ¿Te quedaras hoy? – _la misma pregunta de todos los días…_

-No puedo Alice quiere que la acompañe temprano a su cita semanal con el médico, ya le queda poco a esa panza.

-Esta bien, pero yo me quedo con Carlie así que la paso a buscar temprano… - nos miramos fijamente durante un rato, repasando nuestros deseos y anhelos profundos, pero que aun necesitaban algo de tiempo, ese momento donde los cimientos se refuerzan y se hacen irrompibles – te amo, y será en tú tiempo te lo prometí.

Carlie estaba fascinada con su baño matutino, mientras enjabonaba su cuerpecito, ella jugaba con sus hipopótamos.

-Cariño, debemos apurarnos porque tú papá vendrá a buscarnos pronto

-¡Papi! – dejo inmediatamente sus juguetes y se puso a chapotear

-¡No! me vas a mojar toda – nos reímos hasta que la saque de la tina y comencé a vestirla – vamos donde la tía Alice y tío Jasper ahora, porque que nos esperan para tomar desayuno. Ya listas bajamos, y nos encaminamos al comedor.

-¡Que belleza! – Jasper se levanto y tomo en brazos a Carlie y ella lo abrazo y beso en la mejilla – las estábamos esperando para tomar desayuno.

-¿Alice? – le pregunte a Jasper, tomando el biberón de Carlie y entregándoselo, Jasper la dejo sobre el silloncito para que tomara su leche tranquila.

-Fue a la cocina por más melón – ambos sonreímos porque los antojos de fruta de Alice eran totalmente exagerados, si por Nick era loca por las frambuesas, por este bebito era el melón. – ¿A que hora viene Edward?

-En una media hora más – sonreí al pensar en él.

-Espero que el doctor me diga que llego la hora, parezco elefante este bebe esta tan cómodo, que no da señales de querer salir – exclamó, mi mejor amiga entrando al comedor con una panza a rebosar por su pequeña estatura.

-Tranquila, el bebé vendrá cuando quiera… - le respondí enternecida por el proceso, porque a pesar de los dolores y a veces la desesperación traer al mundo a tú hijo es lo más hermoso que le puede pasar a una mujer.

-Pero ya estoy en la semana 39, una semana más y colapso – se sentó junto a Jasper que la miraba enternecido.

-Hay bebes que nacen a la semana 42… - comentó Jasper y Alice lo miro furiosa.

-Amiga, tranquila – mire a Jasper que recién se dio cuenta de lo desatinado de su comentario – vamos a ver que todo este bien… salgamos a dar un paseo caminando lento, eso ayuda en el parto y acomoda de mejor manera al bebe.

-Gracias Bella, estoy tan feliz de que estés acá, te quiero amiga.

-Te lo prometí, no volveré a Barcelona hasta que nazca mi sobrinita o sobrinito…

-¡Te vas nuevamente! – El grito de Esme nos sobresalto a todos y Carlie que estaba en el silloncito soltó su mamadera y comenzó a hacer pucheros - ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta Isabella?

-Mamá, estas asustando a Carlie – dijo Alice, tratando de ponerse de pie – además las cosas no son como tú piensas.

-¿Qué no son como pienso? – tiro su cartera sobre la mesa, furiosa como nunca antes había visto a Esme, como una leona defendiendo sus cachorros – ¡Está mujer se llevara a mi nieta, cuando no tuvo la desfachatez de decirnos de su existencia! Y ahora se la quiere llevar nuevamente… ¡No lo voy a tolerar!

-Esme no es así, si me dejaras explicarte – en ese momento Carlie comenzó a llorar asustada por la actitud de Esme, camine al sillón y tome en brazos a la niña que se escondió en mi cuello.

-¿Explicarme qué? ¿Qué pensabas desaparecer nuevamente? ¿Qué sólo Jasper y Alice supieran donde estas con mi nieta? – Apunto a la pareja temblando de furia – ¿Qué ellos sean tus alcahuetes otra vez?

-Esme contrólate por favor – Jasper se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros para que dejara de temblar – por favor suegra, esto no es lo que piensas, respira… ¿Bella me alcanzas un vaso de agua? – me apresure a entregárselo justo cuando Edward entro en el comedor y sopeso el ambiente y la escena.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto sin quitar la vista en su madre…

-¿Tu…tú sabias que ella se va a llevar a Carlie? – pregunto Esme derrumbándose en los brazos de Jasper y comenzando a llorar.

-Mamá, Bella no va desaparecer de nuestras vidas, nunca más…

-Pero ella se va… - su mentón tiritaba mirando a su hijo – se va a ir…

-Mamá – Edward se acercó a ella y Jasper permitió que la abrazara – Yo se donde estarán, tampoco será por un largo tiempo… - levanto la barbilla de Esme obligándola a mirarlo – Bella me ha perdonado y yo a ella, te toca a ti… tú la quieres y ella también, no puedes estar así toda la vida, no es sano… - Esme se apoyó en el hombro de Edward y lloró, le pedí a Jasper que sostuviera a Carlie y me acerque a Esme.

-Esme… – alzó la cabeza y Edward la ayudo a sentarse y le paso el vaso de agua – Entiendo tú molestia y dolor, soy la primera en decirte que me equivoque, que tome una mala decisión y fui egoísta, es verdad… - me agache para que pudiera mirarme a los ojos – pero tenia miedo, estaba encerrada y sin salidas por mi terror, por mi angustia y mi dolor, tampoco fue fácil para mí. Fui cobarde porque cuando me di cuenta de mi error, nunca pude reunir la suficiente entereza para volver a contactarme con ustedes y darles el derecho de saber de mi hija… Sí no eres capaz de perdonarme, lo entiendo sé que no es algo de la noche a la mañana…

-¿Con todo lo que tú misma viviste con tú madre porque hiciste esto? – me recrimino y yo agache la cabeza…

-Ni yo tengo la respuesta. – subí los hombros – Pero de algo estoy segura, no volveré a cometer el mismo error, nunca…

-¿Creo que llego la hora?... – murmuro Alice aferrándose a la mesa con los nudillos blancos por la presión y los dientes apretados.

-¿Contracciones? – ella asintió y Jasper le paso a Carlie a Edward quien miraba extrañado como Alice endurecía sus fracciones por las contracciones y Jasper comenzaba a revolotear alrededor de Alice.

-Tranquilo Jasper – me puse de pie y me acerque a Alice - ¿Es la primera que sientes? – mire el reloj para comenzar a tomar el tiempo – Alice asintió, relajando su expresión – Jasper llama al médico y coméntale que Alice comenzó con contracciones, si el recomienda que asistamos igual a la consulta o esperamos la evolución de las contracciones, por el momento no son de cinco minutos – Jasper me miro y esbozo una sonrisa y saco su celular, yo me enfoque en Alice – ¿sientes que viene otra?

-Aun no - miro a Esme que aun estaba en la silla junto a Edward y Carlie – mirándonos – mamita, no me gusta verte enojada, desde que volvió Bella, estamos completos nuevamente… - Apretó mi mano con fuerza que sentí crujir mis dedos.

-Es mejor pasearse Alice, se sienten menos intensas caminando lentamente – cuando termino la contracción, la ayude a ponerse de pie y comenzamos a caminar lentamente por el pasillo.

Catorce horas más tarde, nació Hugo Jasper Hale.

Edward se llevo a Carlie en su casa para cuidar de ella, mientras yo me quedaba con Alice en la clínica.

Jasper dormía en el sillón agotado pero feliz, Alice también, el parto fue duro y muy distinto al de Nick, la sorpresa fue que cuando mi mejor amiga pidió a su hija con los brazos estirados hacia el doctor y el médico le entrego a un hermoso niño de casi cuatro kilos… inmediatamente ella comento.

-Entonces serás Hugo – yo me puse a reír, no pude evitarlo, porque algo que le había fascinado a Alice en su visita a España, era justamente Hugo, pero Hugo Silva…

-No te rías, tú le pusiste Lorelai como segundo nombre a Carlie, todo por las Gilmore Gilrs – me calle de inmediato y fue el turno de Jasper de reírse por nuestras tonteras y tomando al pequeño Hugo desde sus brazos.

Salí la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta, los tres estaban durmiendo plácidamente, saque mi celular para ver la hora, cerca de las cinco de la mañana, demasiado temprano para llamar a Edward…

-Bella – me di la vuelta a la voz de Esme, vi a Carlisle a su lado

-Hola, están durmiendo los chicos… yo iba a llamar un taxi.

-¿Podemos conversar? – pregunto Carlisle tentativamente, sabiendo la reacción que tuvo Esme.

-Claro, me apetece un sándwich y un café ¿Vamos a la cafetería? – ambos me sonrieron por mi respuesta y nos acercamos al elevador en silencio.

Nos acomodamos Esme y yo en la mesa de la cafetería, mientas Carlisle iba por nuestros cafés y sándwich.

-Discúlpame por la forma en que reaccione ayer – susurro Esme doblando una servilleta en rectos pliegues.

-Lo entiendo Esme, no es fácil – en ese momento llego Carlisle y se sentó junto a su esposa – estas defendiendo a tú familia, a tu hijo, a tus nietos…

-Lo mismo hiciste tú con Carlie… la defendiste de lo que a ti te había hecho daño – una lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Esme al escuchar a su esposo – No hemos sido lo suficientemente comprensivos contigo, al principio nos alegramos porque habías aparecido… pero cuando llegaste con la niña, nos sentimos traicionados por ti, por que no lográbamos entender completamente lo que pasaba.

-Hasta ahora – Susurro Esme, desplegando de la servilleta un cisne de origami – lo entendí, tú eres una mujer fuerte, y te pido disculpas por haberte comparado con lo que hizo tú madre, tú al contrario de ella, luchaste por tú hija, por protegerla de las mentiras y los engaños que se tejieron en la relación con Edward…

-No fui muy distinta Esme… - ella me miro frunciendo el ceño – deje a Noah… Yo era como su madre y no pensé en él hasta que me sentí segura en Barcelona, y ya no podía volver… - solloce revelándoles mi tortura que sólo Edward sabía, la culpa que sentía por no haber estado desde siempre con Noah.

-No te culpes por eso hija – exclamó Carlisle tomando mi mano por sobre la mesa – volviste cuando más te necesitaba, no sólo Noah, mi hijo también… volviste cuando el aprendió a amar de verdad.

Nos sumergimos en el silencio por varios minutos, tomando sorbos de café, mirando las manos de Esme que no paraban de hacer figuritas de origami, como una especie de acto compulsivo.

-En España volví a ver a mi madre – susurre, tomando un cisne de papel.

-¿La contactaste tú? – pregunto Esme dejando de hacer figuritas

-No, fue una coincidencia de la vida, nunca imagine encontrarla ahí… cuando la vi, ni siquiera la reconocí, hasta que ate cabos y todo fue confuso… - admití sin mucha emoción

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Ella te reconoció? – pregunto ansiosa Esme

-Claro, porque vio a Sue primero y vasto un segundo para que supiera quien era yo… - Deje el cisne en la mesa y lo mire fijamente – es difícil perdonar algo así, al principio fue una ebullición de dolor, ira y odio, lamentablemente ningún sentimiento bueno… después una especie de anestesia que a pesar de quitar el dolor, tampoco te deja ver la perspectiva de la situación…

-¿Pero ella mostro algún arrepentimiento? ¿Trato de explicarte lo que paso?

-Si, se acercó, trato pero yo puse muchas barreras para separarla de mí… ¿pero sabes por qué? - levante la mirada y solo encontré compasión – porque no quería que me volviera a dejar…

-Es comprensible hija – cerré los ojos llena de emociones porque pensé que nunca más oiría esa palabra de la boca de Esme – ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Aun no lo sé – tome la mano de ambos y la apreté suavemente - ¿ustedes de verdad me perdonan?

-Claro que si Bella – asintió Carlisle respondiendo a mi apretón de mano – tal como dijo Alice, volvemos a estar completos contigo acá, con nosotros…

Después de la conversación con Carlisle y Esme, se ofrecieron para llevarme a casa de Edward, estaba cansada pero en mi corazón sentía esa llamita del perdón, esa fuerza maravillosa de sentirse redimido y protegido por el amor que con lleva el ser perdonado… Edward, el amor de mi vida perdono mis errores, como yo perdone los suyos… mi niño bello, en la inocencia de su niñez volvió a confiar en mí y ahora Esme y Carlisle me entregaban su cariño incondicional nuevamente.

Me despedí de ellos en la entrada de la casa, viendo el automóvil girar para volver a salir… me cerré la chaqueta sentándome en el escalón de la entrada apoyándome en la pared helada, tome mi celular y lo lleve a mi oído.

-Disent…

-Aló… ¿mamá? – el suspiro de Renné me sobrecogió

-Hija… mi Isabella…

…

-Te amo…

-También te amo… - ambos sonreímos y levante la mano tocando la pantalla de la laptop - ¿Cuándo vuelves?

-Amor… -mire mi reloj y sonreí – llevo recién nueve horas en Barcelona…

-Lo sé pero es una eternidad.

-Es verdad, ¿Cómo esta Noah? – le pregunte extrañándolos montones-

-Se quedo dormido, las vitaminas lo arrebatan y le dan apetito, así que come y duerme… ¿Mi niña preciosa?

-También se durmió, el cambio de horario la pobre esta cansada todavía – mire hacia la puerta y Sue estaba apoyada en el marco – Sue te manda saludos, dice que sigues igual de guapo que siempre… - ambos nos pusimos a reír.

-¿Cómo esta Rebecca? – cerré los ojos por un momento, la tristeza me embargo…

-No muy bien… El médico no es muy optimista, mañana llega Phill y Renné…

-Amor, ya veras que todo mejora… - asentí brindándole una sonrisa

-Cuando acerque a Carlie, pareció reconocerla… por unos minutos volvió a ser ella.

-Tranquila mi vida, ya veras como se soluciona todo y Rebecca volverá a estar bien.

Después de una larga despedida, y miles de te amo, cortamos la conexión. Extrañaba montones a Edward y Noah, pero también a mi Abu, que se perdió entre sus recuerdos y ya no quiere salir de ahí.

Estábamos en la cocina tomándonos un té con Sue, cuando llego Ana la enfermera de Rebecca.

-¿Cómo esta? – le pregunte preparándole una taza de té.

-Sus constantes se debilitan, es como ver una llama apagarse de apoco

-¿Pero como ocurrió? Todavía no me explico que le paso.

-Una semana después que llegue de NY, me levante para comenzar a preparar el desayuno, y le fui a avisar a Rebecca que estaba todo listo, pero no respondió, me asuste pensando que se había caído en el baño, así que abrí la puerta y estaba en la cama con los ojos desenfocados – susurro Sue – no controlo el esfínter y estaba llena de sus deposiciones y orina, llame inmediatamente a la ambulancia.

-Mi Abu querida… - solloce

-Los médicos descartaron un infarto cerebral, sólo mencionaron una especie de desconexión senil… o algo así.

-Es una descompensación del cuerpo, la vejez es implacable… - comento Ana – En estos casos, cuando no hay un estado clínico específico, no es mucho lo que se puede hacer, ella ahora esta consciente, pero no coordina sus movimientos…

-Voy a estar con ella – me levante de la mesa y con la tristeza que me embargaba entre a su dormitorio.

Me senté a su lado en la cama, ella estaba mirando el cielo, murmurando algo que no entendía. Acaricie su blanco pelo con ese ligero tono lila tan elegante…

-Abu… ¿estas ahí? – acariciando su cabello espere una respuesta que no llegaba – Sabes Edward aun me ama… ¿Quieres que te cuente? - Me levante a su tocador y tome una de sus cremas para las manos y comencé a masajear sus dedos, comencé a contarle todo lo vivido en NY, la reacción maravillosa de Edward cuando conoció a Carlie, el lindo bebé de Alice, el perdón de Esme, la recuperación de Noah, el hermoso hogar que me espera junto a Edward, nuestro futuro, la madurez que nos dio la distancia, por momentos Abu, cerraba los ojos y parecía dormir e inclinaba su cabeza en mi dirección, como si me reconociera y tratara de buscarme en el laberinto de su mente, otras abría sus ojos sin expresión y comenzaba a murmurar otra vez…

-Hija, ya es muy tarde – me susurro Sue apretando ligeramente mi hombro – Le di su biberón a Carlie y esta mirando televisión sobre tú cama.

-Iré a verla ¿Te quedas con ella? – bese la frente de la Abu y reconocí lo que murmuraba, era la canción de cuna que le cantaba a Carlie cuando era bebita, me enternecí y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ve tranquila, yo la cuidare…

Así pasamos la semana, cuidando a Rebecca, atendiendo a Carlie, mis llantos de tristeza cuando hablaba con Edward y cuando Carlie lloraba por ver a Noah… La llegada de Renné y Phill, el pobre lloro horas junto a su madre y por más que tratamos de reconfortarlo, nuestra propia tristeza nos rompía.

Hablamos durante horas con Renné, de distintas cosas, nada de mi padre, de Sue o de lo que paso hace ya tantos años atrás, nos estábamos convirtiendo en una especie de amigas que no se veían hace mucho, donde una vez existió plena confianza pero el tiempo resquebrajo, y esas similitudes y miles diferencias en las cosas que conversábamos sellaban algo de esas grietas.

El perdón es un proceso, un proceso donde el amor es el detonador… en esta relación esa flor del amor se seco, pero aun quedaban raíces a donde echar mano, con el tiempo volvería a surgir, de eso estaba segura.

Mientras cepillaba en silencio el hermoso cabello de mi Abu, escuche la exclamación salir de sus labios…

-¡Oh Adam! – sus palabras fueron seguidas por su brazo que estiro en dirección a la ventana. Me puse de pie cuando un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y la mano de la Abu, cayo sobre la cama y el pitido de la maquina retumbo en mis oídos…

-¡Phill! – grité – de sopetón Phill entro en la habitación y miro a Rebecca con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado, detrás de él venía Ana, quien me miro y comenzó a revisar las constantes de la maquina, pero ya mi Abu se había ido.

Con Sue nos abrazamos y ambas lloramos por nuestra amiga, confidente y abuela… Renné abrazo a Phill, sosteniendo a su hombre y consolando su pena, mientras los miraba recordé las palabras de la Abu…

-¿Quién es Adam? – le pregunte a Phill, quien se separo de Renné y me miro con los ojos rojos.

-Mi padre – murmuro

-Ella dijo su nombre… - Phill asintió y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, quizás reconfortado porque su madre se marcho junto a su padre…

Verdes prados y frondosos árboles acompañaran a la Abu en su último camino. Lentamente caminamos detrás de su féretro, la familia y los muchos amigos de Rebecca, gente importante de la socialité española, despedían a esta hermosa mujer… mire a Carlie en su cochecito y no podía sentir más que agradecimiento por todo lo que ella me dio, por quererme a mí y mi bebe, por aceptar a Sue y ser amigas… por las cosas de la vida convertirme en casi una nieta, tal como ella lo había dicho esa noche en que Renné volvió a mi vida.

Nuestros pasos lentos y respetuosos armonizaban con mis las lágrimas que caían libres…

-No estas sola… - mire la mano que me extendía un pañuelo blanco y después al hombre que me tomo por la cintura y me insto a seguir caminando – ¿Pensaste que te dejaría sola en este momento? – lo mire sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra, lloraba de tristeza por mi abuela, y de emoción por tener a Edward a mi lado.

Cuando llegamos al mausoleo, Edward tomo a Carlie y me abrazo sosteniéndome… en el desfile de personas que dejaban sus flores estaba Emily y Sam, ella se acercó a mi lado y nos fundimos en un abrazo lleno de emociones.

-Bella… gracias por estar con ella, le diste felicidad en sus últimos días y eso es impagable.

-No debes agradecerme Emily, es una mujer magnifica, le debo mucho -Nos besamos en la mejilla y volvimos a abrazarnos.

Phill, estaba muy afectado, sollozando a su madre, indiferente a los abrazos y palabras de consuelo que le brindaba la gente, me acerque a él.

-¿Phill? – el levanto la mirada y sus ojos acuosos me atravesaron, la mano de Renné estaba sobre su antebrazo, como señalando su presencia – Ella no esta sola – le susurre mientras lo abrazaba, esta con tú papá, con el amor de su vida… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-No… - murmuro apenas audible

-Que el amor es eterno, que no termina con la muerte… busca tu fortaleza en todo el amor que ellos te han dado y lo mucho que se amaron… - El asintió y beso mi frente…

-Gracias Bella, muchas gracias… - me solté de su abrazo y me encamine para refugiarme en mi hombre, el hombre de mi vida… porque tal como Rebecca y Adam yo quiero un amor como el de ellos, eterno junto a Edward.

…

Edward, nos acompañó dos días mientras guardábamos nuestras cosas, había arrendado un avión donde también trajo a Emily y su esposo.

Con mucha tristeza de dejar a tras Barcelona y lo vivido en estas hermosas tierras, nos embarcamos en el avión… Mi madre nos fue a despedir en el aeropuerto con la invitación hecha de ir a Francia a visitarlos y que ellos vengan a NY.

El avión comenzó a avanzar por la pista, mire a Edward, besándonos suavemente los labios.

-Volvemos a casa… - susurro sobre mi boca

-A nuestro hogar, a ser una familia – me abrace todo lo que pude por el cinturón, pero me sentí completa, una mujer distinta, madura e irrevocablemente enamorada de mi hombre.

…

-Buenas noches mi niño – Bese la frente de Noah y lo arrope – que tengas dulces sueños.

-Gracias… - se dio la vuelta y se acomodó mientras yo me levantaba y dejaba el cuento en su mesita de noche.

-¿Tú vas a sel mi mami? – susurro volviéndose hacia la puerta que yo aun no alcanzaba.

-¿Quieres que sea tú mami? – el asintió y me senté en la cama nuevamente.

-¿papá va a sel feliz como ahola, siemple?

-Lo prometo con todo mi corazón – acaricie su cabecita, donde su pelito cobrizo ya había aparecido.

-Entonces sí… - se sentó y me beso en la mejilla – buenas noches mami.

-Buenas noches hijo.

Apague la luz, llena de amor por mis hijos, porque volvía a tener a Noah en mis brazos para ser su madre y ser familia junto a Carlie.

Entre en nuestra habitación, el ventanal estaba abierto y las suaves cortinas se mecían por el viento veraniego.

-¿Disfrutas del crepúsculo? – Edward se dio la vuelta y abrió sus brazos para que me perdiera en ellos.

-Disfruto de la felicidad cariño, de nuestros hijos, de mi amada mujer, de nuestro hogar, de sentirme pleno…

-Te deseo… – susurre, abrazándolo, tomando el calor de su piel, la fuerza de sus brazos – hazme el amor.

Edward me alzo y girándome me sentó en el barandal de la terraza, me beso desesperado, liberando todo ese deseo contenido. Con mis piernas rodeando su cintura, avanzamos hasta el dormitorio, para ser uno… para entregarnos y ser uno.

-Te amo Isabella… - mientras su boca dejaba besos suaves por mi cuello, recordé el poema que había leído en casa de Alice.

"_No importa lo que dure.__  
><em>_Vamos a hacer volar a todas las palomas, vamos a hacer repicar las campanas de todos los campanarios, vamos a bebernos el viento del verano en las copas de las casuarinas, en la paz del crepúsculo, cuando la luna es apenas una hostia sin comulgar en el cáliz azul de la tarde.__  
><em>_No importa lo que dure.__  
><em>_Mira, la piel que vos tocaste, la caricia quemando aún mi cintura ha florecido...__  
><em>_Soy una primavera.__  
><em>_Vos lo hiciste.__  
><em>_Me tomaste la cara entre las manos y tu ternura fue como un viento tibio que barrió todas las hojas secas que poblaban mi otoño.__  
><em>_Allí donde las piedras le cerraban la salida a mi soledad, vos hiciste una puerta y por la puerta se metió el sol y de mí nacen ahora las estrellas.__  
><em>_Mi cuerpo es una costa donde tu barco se hunde,__  
><em>_donde tu barco muerde la arena, como un pez.__  
><em>_Mar cabrilleando orillas.__  
><em>_Mar galopando dentro.__  
><em>_Furor de hoguera roja quemando el jazminero.__  
><em>_Entonces se desdobla la latitud del alma__  
><em>_y se quiebra una fuerza en la fuerza del cuerpo.__  
><em>_No importa lo que dure.__  
><em>_De veras, no me importa.__  
><em>_Esto es tanto, tan mío, es tan nuestro,__  
><em>_es tan herida y risa y cielo al mismo tiempo,__  
><em>_que aunque un día te vayas,__  
><em>_aunque un día me dejes,__  
><em>_aunque lo tuyo se haga astillas de viento,__  
><em>_en mi quedará el huerto...,__  
><em>_el huerto..., las raíces de lo que en él sembraste...,__  
><em>_el huerto empecinado__  
><em>_en seguir floreciéndole a tu ausencia, a tu olvido, a tu adiós.__  
><em>_Y nunca estaré sola, aunque me dejes sola,__  
><em>_porque en mi vida recibí tan poco (y lo poco tan triste),__  
><em>_que la dicha que vos me das ahora__  
><em>_me alcanzará para seguir usándola__  
><em>_hasta que de mí no quede nada.__  
><em>_No importa lo que dure.__  
><em>_Pero decime que es para siempre.__  
><em>_Mientras dure decime__  
><em>_que vamos a alcanzar la eternidad con este amor...__  
><em>_y yo me sentiré pequeña,__  
><em>_mientras tiembla mi carne__  
><em>_con leves aleteos de mariposas nuevas...*"_

-Te amo Edward…

_*Poldy Bird – Un minuto, una año, un siglo_

**:::::::::::::::::: O ::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno en este capitulo pasan muchas cosas importantes y necesarias para la historia.**

**Para mi querida Laurix, ya tienes lo que me has pedido hace tanto… dead Leah…**

**También quiero agradecer todos los comentarios que he recibido, tanto en el blog como en Fanfiction, me siento muy alagada por sus reconocimientos y teorías, muchas gracias.**

**Como muchas han visto, en la mi página de Facebook puse un adelanto de mi nuevo proyecto, aun no tengo la fecha en la que comenzare a publicar, pero espero sea pronto.**

**Un beso enorme,**

**Axavenus**


	45. Para Siempre

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 45 – Para siempre<strong>

**EPOV**

_La vulnerabilidad se define de distintas formas. Según mi antigua manera de vivir, de ser y pensar, era debilidad e insensatez. Ahora, como un hombre nuevo es estar desnudo, de cuerpo y de alma, sin pudor, sin miedos..._

-Te amo Isabella

Después de besarla en el cuello, la deje suavemente sentada en la orilla de la cama, nos miramos en silencio. La trémula luz de las lámparas de velador bañaba su espalda, di dos pasos hacia atrás, temblando ligeramente pero sin perder el contacto con su hermosa mirada.

Me saque los zapatos empujándolos con mis pies, le siguieron los calcetines, ella me miraba casi sin pestañar en una comunicación silenciosa, llena de significados, llena de anhelos y deseos dormidos. Levante mis manos hasta alcanzar el primer botón de mi camisa, sin prisas desabroche uno a uno los botones, recorrí la suave tela, para dejar al descubierto la piel de mi torso… la camisa cayo al suelo por mi espalda, y la suave briza golpeo mi cuerpo llenándome de un cosquilleo eléctrico.

Los ojos de Bella estaban llenos de lágrimas, tan puras como su corazón, tan brillantes como el fulgor del sol en su cenit… Desabroche el cinturón tirando de el para que se perdiera en el infinito, un obstáculo menos, una prenda menos para llegar a tener esa transparencia inmaculada de la mujer que amo.

Abrí el botón del pantalón, sin dejar de mirar a Bella… una lágrima cayo solitaria por su mejilla y ella la limpio suavemente, mirándome, amándome como solo ella sabe hacerlo. Ya sin pantalones, solo con bóxer, tome la pretina de estos y los baje, hasta los tobillos para empujarlos con mis pies…

Desnudo, vulnerable y completamente enamorado, ya no había nada entre Bella y yo, las verdades dichas, los miedos muertos, las culpas y los perdones sobre la mesa, todos fueron dispersos.

Bella se levanto y frente a mí comenzó a despojarse también de su ropa, sencillamente gloriosa, sin movimientos sensuales, solo con su corazón expuesto en su desnudez perfecta.

Ambos dimos los pasos para quedar frente a frente, nos abrazamos, así llenos de un amor incondicional y eterno. Levante su barbilla, inclinándome para besarla, reclamar su amor por mí, tenerla en mis brazos y cobijarla, por todo lo que me queda de vida e incluso más.

Sus labios suaves y deliciosos siguieron mi danza, sin dominarnos, en las mismas condiciones en la que estábamos, en partes iguales, complementados en la sincronía perfecta, ninguno superior al otro, sino un solo ser.

Acaricie sus costados, y ella se aferro a mi cintura para deslizar sus manos por mi espalda, la guie hasta la cama, donde la alce y enredados entre nuestras piernas, nos reconocimos… Acaricie suavemente su hermosa piel de porcelana, recordando su calor, el sabor delicioso de sus pezones, chispeantes mucho mas grandes y definidos de lo que recordaba. Mientras mi lengua se entretenía en lamer, mis dedos recorrían sus muslos y abdomen, Bella se arqueo contra mi boca, cuando hundí mi mano entre sus piernas, deslizándome suavemente en su maravilloso y aterciopelado sexo.

-Te amo Edward – susurro, cuando mi lengua cambio a su otro pecho y sus dedos se perdieron en mi pelo, abandone el calor entre sus muslos para tomar sus pechos en mis manos, masajeando y jugando con sus pezones entre mis dedos, volví a besarla, con más pasión, rozándonos.

-Oh Bella… - su mano se deslizo hasta alcanzar mi erección y comenzó a deslizarse suave pero firme en el. Mordisquee sus labios carnosos, para después lamerlos, y perderme en su cuello. Bella se movió hasta quedarse a horcajadas sobre mis muslos, sin dejar de acariciarme. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de deseo, se inclino sobre mi cuerpo y lamio mi cuello, mordisqueando levemente cuando llego a mi hombro. Mis manos se apretaron es sus muslos, eche la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sentí la suave humedad…

-Edward mírame – levante la cabeza al escucharla, mi corazón se desboco al verla sacar la lengua y lamer mi miembro de arriba abajo e introducirlo en su boca

-Ohhh – Apreté las sabanas reteniendo el impulso de empujarme más en su boca…

-¿Te gusta?... – me pregunto con gesto de inocente, mientras entre sus labios se perdía mi glande y comenzando a succionar otra vez…

-Me estas matando cariño… - susurre, sintiendo el hormigueo en mi vientre. Me removí, tomándola desde sus hombros, ella protesto pero, yo también quería satisfacerla. Me deslicé para que se montara sobre mi boca. Hundiéndome en ella, lamiendo y succionando, acariciando sus muslos, sintiendo como se arquea sobre mí, mientras mi lengua se deslizaba en su interior, absorbiendo su ambrosia, deleitándome con su sabor, su calor y las ondulaciones de su orgasmo. Sin contemplaciones, la gire para que quedara sobre las almohadas y seguí hundido su centro, dispuesto a darle todos los orgasmos que quisiera liberar para mí.

-Mi amor… - su manos se aferraban a mi pelo, empujándome aun más a su sexo, levantando las caderas al llegar al clímax nuevamente – te amo tanto – susurro, cuando la solté y me abalance sobre ella.

-Te deseo mi vida – la tome de la cintura alzándola, ella se tomo por mis hombros y suavemente me deslice dentro de ella, nos abrazamos, porque más que sentir placer, es volver a vivir, es amor.

Reponiéndonos de la sensación gloriosa de estar unidos, comencé a moverme dentro de ella, sin dejar de mirarnos, Bella se impulsaba sujeta desde mis hombros y yo apretando sus caderas, las embestidas suaves comenzaron a crecer en intensidad y pasión, mordí mis labios acallando los quejidos que se acumulaban en mi garganta.

-Quiero escucharte – susurro Bella, mientras su dedo liberaba mi labio –sigue mi vida… vamos que… - ahogue su voz con mi boca jadeante, sintiendo como comenzaba a cerrarse entorno a mi.

-Te amo… - gruñí al sentir su orgasmo y la ondulación de mi liberación, el escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda poniéndome la piel de gallina - Eres deliciosa y mía…

-Tuya mi amor, para siempre tuya… - las lágrimas se derramaron por nuestras mejillas, nos miramos intensamente, sin movernos, sin hablar, presos de nuestras emociones…

Después de segundo, minutos u horas, nos dejamos caer en la cama, acompasando nuestra respiración, acariciándonos levemente.

Bella cerró sus ojos suspirando, me puse de lado apoyado en el codo para mirarla. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus labios rojos e hinchados de tantos besos, estime mi mano para tocarla suavemente. Delinee la línea recta de su nariz, roce sus labios y fui bajando por su mentón, me detuve en el canal de sus pechos, los mire detalladamente, sus pezones no eran rosados como antes, estaban más oscuros, respingones y duros.

-Es porque amamante – aparte la mirada de sus pechos para verla sonriente – ya no están tan arriba como antes, pero no me importa.

-Son más hermosos que antes – tome sus pechos y bese suavemente – tú estas preciosa, más mujer. Baje por su estomago, y acaricie su vientre un poquito más abultado, _sexy_… -¿Cuan grande era tu barriga con Carlie? – se puso a reír entretenida con mi pregunta.

-Así – levanto su mano sobre su panza y la mire incrédulo

-¿Y donde quedo todo eso? – bese su vientre hermoso esperando que me respondiera.

-No lo sé, Carlie era casi toda mi panza… después que nació estuve como un mes hinchada… Las abu me enfajaron para que no quedara fofa, pero en realidad no me preocupaba.

-Muero de ganas de verte así – acaricio mi pelo y nos quedamos mirándonos - ¿Quieres más hijos?

-Claro, ser madre es maravilloso… quiero los que tú quieras mi amor, pero démosle tiempo a Carlie y Noah, un poquito… - me alce para tomarla en mis brazos y rodar con ella sobre la cama - ¿parece que alguien volvió a la vida?

-Mmmm – me hundí en su cuello – y tiene hambre…

-Tonto….

Hicimos el amor hasta quedar satisfechos. Bella se quedo dormida sobre mi pecho, la acomode sobre la almohada y la arrope, ya que la brisa refrescaba al despuntar el alba, me levante y cerré el ventanal, volví a la cama sorteando los bultos de ropa en el suelo y me acomode al lado de mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos.

La vibración de mi celular, me saco del sueño, lo apague de un manotazo rogando para que Bella no se despertara. Mire la hora y deje salir un gruñido porque eran las nueve de la mañana recién y no había dormido más de tres horas.

Me levante sigiloso de la cama hasta el baño, comencé a llenar la tina para regalonear a Bella. Me puse un bóxer en el baño y salí hacia el dormitorio quedándome estático en la puerta, al ver a Noah de pie al lado de Bella que dormía plácidamente, sin percatarse del niño.

-Campeón ¿sucede algo? – Noah me miro y sonrió

-Mi mami esta dulmiendo - puso su dedo sobre sus labios haciéndome callar, aunque de todas maneras por la impresión que me causaron sus palabras, no era capaz de armar una frase, Noah se giro y medio saltando salió del dormitorio dejando la puerta abierta. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que cerré la puerta y me acerque a Bella…

-Cariño – la removí suavemente y ella se tapo la cabeza con la sábana – Bella amor, los niños ya están despiertos… - bajo la sabana, dejándome ver solo sus ojos adormilados.

-¿Los niños? – asentí divertido - ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto sentándose en la cama dejando al descubierto sus magníficos pechos.

-Más de las nueve – protesto levemente al tratar de moverse y me miro acusadoramente - lo siento… - le alcance el albornoz y la lleve de la mano al baño.

-Ahh adoro el agua caliente – me reí mientras comprobaba el agua.

-Tuvimos visitas hace unos minutos – comente, mientras Bella se metía a la tina – Noah vino a vernos y te vio dormida y no quiso despertarte.

-¡Estaba desnuda! – exclamó hundiéndose en el agua por completo

-Corrección mi amor, estas desnuda – me apresure con los bóxer para hacerle compañía – estabas cubierta no te preocupes, pero tendremos que tener cuidado con el seguro de la puerta.

-Sí – comento mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas, para enjabonarle la espalda – tienes razón.

-Noah dijo algo hermoso – le susurre besando su hombro.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Textual "mi mami esta dulmiendo" – ambos nos reímos por la falta de la "R" de Noah – fue demasiado dulce escucharlo.

-Anoche me pregunto si yo iba a ser su mami, yo le pregunte si él quería que lo fuera y dijo que sí… - Bella me miro por sobre su hombro – creo que me perdono.

-Nunca te tuvo rencor Bella…

-Pero me pregunto si al ser su mami, tú siempre estarías feliz. No te das cuenta que Noah es un niño tan noble, tan profundo a su edad.

-Sí, tiene una entereza admirable – masajee su cabello, haciendo espuma – somos bendecidos por tenerlo.

-Así es.

Nos apresuramos con el baño para ir a atender a nuestros hijos. Les habíamos prometido ir al zoológico. Desayunamos en la cocina, como buen domingo no había servicio en la casa, así que entre todos, incluido Sue preparamos un delicioso desayuno.

Como era la primera salida oficial de Noah, fuimos directamente al zoológico, disfrutando del viaje como la hermosa familia que somos.

-¡Vamos a ved un león! – le contaba Noah a Carlie expectante.

-¡lion! – respondió Carlie desde su sillita

-¡Mami dijo lion! – la risa cantarina de Noah lleno el auto de alegría. Mire por uno momento a mis hijos por el espejo retrovisor_, ¿Podía pedir más?..._

Paseamos entre los animales, fascinados con el León, los monos y tantos más, a la hora del almuerzo nos fuimos al restaurant del Zoo, porque aun nos faltaba por conocer.

Sue empujaba el carrito de Carlie mientras nos dirigíamos a la sección de aves, Noah caminaba de la mano de Bella y yo llevaba el bolso con las cositas que necesitaban los niños.

-…se fuelon en un badco con piguinos… - alcance a escuchar a Noah lo que le contaba a Bella.

-¿No serán pingüinos? – Bella me miro sonriendo

-Sip esos piguinos – respondió Noah frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta que no lo decía bien, así que lo tome en brazos para ponerlos sobre mis hombros.

-Vamos que todavía no hemos visto los reptiles…

…

Revise los antecedentes correspondientes a los clientes con los que ha trabajado Irina estos meses, volver a retomar el ritmo me ha costado más de lo que creía, no solo por el trabajo en sí, sino por el tiempo en familia que se limita, pero a pesar de eso mi consuelo esta en llegar a casa y que mi amada Isabella esta esperándome junto a los niños para disfrutar un tiempo antes de que duerman.

Entrar en casa, es la representación de la felicidad, el calor de hogar. Muchas noches después de que los niños están dormidos, con mi amada Bella nos dejamos caer en el sillón, disfrutando en silencio de nuestra compañía, abrazándonos o simplemente entrelazando nuestros dedos.

En cuanto a nuestra intimidad, disfrutamos tanto el uno del otro, volviendo a complementarnos, a vivir la perfección de nuestra unión... Viví tantos años disfrutando del sexo sin sentido, sin apego y sin preocupaciones, tomando a las mujeres como terapia antiestres, sin preocuparme de nada más, que vivir el amor y hacer el amor es sublime, y más aún cuando mi mujer es todo lo que necesito para sentirme pleno, en todos los aspectos de la vida.

-¿Todavía soñando? – enfoque la mirada en la puerta, Irina estaba de pie sonriendo como siempre – Tienes esa cara de bobo…

-Cállate mujer, no digas estupideces – Irina cerro la puerta y entro en mi despacho y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a mi.

-¿Cómo vas con la revisión?

-Hasta el momento super bien, tengo que felicitarte realmente, has hecho un estupendo trabajo.

-Gracias, pero no es solo logro mio, tengo un gran grupo de trabajo.

-Pero eres tú el que lo lidera, estoy muy complacido de que trabajemos juntos – tome su mano sobre el escritorio – Gracias Irina, gracias de verdad por ser mi amiga y por apoyarme durante todos estos meses.

-Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad – apretó mi mano antes de soltarla y tomar una carpeta – Necesitamos analizar el caso que esta llevando Newton, le pedí que en una media hora tenga todo para exponerlo en la sala de juntas, me interesa sobre manera que quede todo listo antes de mis vacaciones.

-Todo saldrá bien Irina, tú y Lauren lograran ser madres te lo aseguro, así que relájate porque si estas tensa Lauren no estará del todo bien para lo que se viene.

-Por eso necesito estas vacaciones, Lauren ya esta un poco estresada.

-Recuerda que Bella las invito a la cena de acción de gracias, no lo olviden.

-Si ahí estaremos – ambos nos levantamos y encaminamos a la sala de juntas conversando de cosas triviales. Ángela nos llevo los cafés respectivos y nos acomodamos para la exposición del caso y los antecedentes recopilados.

Una hora y media después salimos de la sala de juntas, avanzamos por el pasillo con las ideas claras del caso y la expresión de alivio de Irina.

-¡Papi! – gritó Noah soltándose de la mano de Bella que conversaba con Ángela.

-¡Papi! –gritó Carlie aplaudiendo desde los brazos de Bella, la que la bajo y dejo dar sus pasitos hasta mí.

-Hola mis niños – los abrace a ambos agachándome para que me besaran las mejillas - ¿Cómo se han portado con mami?

-Bien pero Carlie dibujo en la paled de su cuarto - Noah miro acusadoramente a su hermana

-¡Plinchecha inda! –le dijo Carlie tirándome los brazos para que la tomara. Nos acercamos a Bella y la bese suavemente en los labios.

-Venimos a raptarte para que almorcemos juntos – mi Bella me acaricio la mejilla suavemente.

-Hola Bella – Saludo Irina revolviendo el pelo de Noah - ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien gracias a Dios, no puedo quejarme

-¿Te recordó Edward lo de la cena?

-Si hace poco, estaremos ahí.

-Las espero no me pueden fallar – se acercó a Irina en ademan confidente – también quiero conocer a Lauren, me hablas tanto de ella que muero de la curiosidad – Irina se ruborizo un poco y se puso a reír.

Nos despedimos de Irina y Ángela, para ir a nuestro restaurante favorito, los cuatro fanáticos de la comida italiana, así que nos subimos al auto donde nos esperaba Eleazar.

Los niños disfrutaron de sus espaguetis y nosotros de los ravioles con ricota y espinaca que estaban deliciosos como siempre. Al postre pedimos dos copas de helado para compartir con los niños.

-¿Llegaras a las seis a casa? – me pregunto Bella mientras le daba cucharaditas de helado a Carlie para que no se manchara.

-Hare todo lo posible, mira que Irina sale de vacaciones y esta histérica por dejar todo controlado – me reí mientras limpiaba la barbilla de Noah. -¿Por qué? ¿Tienes que salir?

-No, es que Sue quiere ir a Seattle y quería que lo conversemos los tres, tu sabes porque… – Claro que lo sabia, era por Jacob Black, que no tenia idea que Bella estaba devuelta en NY y menos conmigo, el tema es que si Sue vuelve a Seattle, Jacob sabrá de una u otra manera que Bella esta acá y conociendo en carne propia las reacciones que tiene, no lo quiero cerca de mi familia, incluyendo a Sue.

-Bien, lo hablaremos en casa…

-Y también de otra cosa, pero lo hablaremos en casa.

-¿Qué cosa? – la mire intrigado, pero Bella no soltó prenda.

-No seas ansioso en casa lo hablaremos, no es nada grave.

Me acompañaron hasta la entrada del edificio y Eleazar los llevo hasta la casa de Alice, donde pasarían la tarde.

Yo, me concentre en el trabajo, con el fin de retomar el control de las cuentas de la empresa y seguir en el proceso de crecimiento que tan bien cimentado deja Irina, así mi amiga y socia, parte tranquila a sus merecidas vacaciones.

Me afloje el nudo de la corbata, mientras salía de la oficina reprimiendo un bostezo. Apenas salí del edificio, Eleazar me esperaba como siempre solicito para evitar que la lluvia helada que se dejo caer por la tarde me mojara.

-¿Ya están en casa? – le pregunte a mi chofer mientras tomaba la avenida entrando en el trafico.

-Sí, hace alrededor de una hora los fui a buscar, la niña Carlie se había quedado dormida. – Sonreí ansioso por volver a casa.

Deje el bolso en la silla de la sala de estar y camine presuroso a la cocina donde escuchaba a Noah y Sue.

-Hola familia – mire alrededor y estaba solo Noah comiendo junto a Sue, fruncí el ceño

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? – me pregunto Sue.

-Bien gracias – bese la coronilla de Noah y la mejilla de Sue - ¿Bella? – la mirada de Sue me preocupo.

-En la habitación de Carlie… - acaricio el pelo de mi hijo.

-Voy a verla, bajo enseguida hijo.

-Edward, mi niña tuvo un encontrón nuevamente con Rosalie, creo que es el momento de poner los puntos sobres las ies… - cerré los ojos molesto y asentí antes de salir de la cocina y subir los escalones hasta la habitación de mi hija.

Entre sigiloso por si la niña dormía, y efectivamente así era, me lo indicaba el bultito en su cama de princesas.

Busque a Bella, que estaba de espalda a la puerta en la mecedora, cerré la puerta suavemente y vi el dibujo de la princesa que había hecho en la pared Carlie y que Noah la había acusado.

-¿Amor? – toque su hombro para que no se asustara.

-Edward, ya llegaste… - Bella se levanto y camino a las ventanas para cerrar las cortinas – vamos para que te sirva la cena.

-¿Bella que sucede? – la tome por el brazo y la acerque a mi - ¿Qué paso con Rosalie? – Bella se hundió en mi pecho y la abrace.

-No la entiendo Edward, te juro que quiero entenderla pero ella es tan cerrada, tan obtusa… - susurro con voz acongojada – me da tanta tristeza que no entienda que soy feliz… que todo es distinto.

-Voy a hablar con ella, y tendrá que entender de alguna manera o que simplemente se guarde sus opiniones – le conteste molestándome, no puede ser que ella siga siendo una piedra en el zapato.

-Hable con Emmett – exclamó mirándome – hace unos momentos y le dije, que lamentaba esto pero Rosalie no tiene tacto y ni siquiera filtra cuando están los niños… eso es lo que más me molesta, nada tienen que ver los niños con nuestros problemas.

-¿Qué te dijo Emmett? – la inste para que saliéramos de la habitación y poder hablar sin susurrar.

-Que Rosalie no esta bien, que no justificaba su actuar y que ellos tampoco están muy bien como pareja… - cerro la puerta tras ella y pude verla con claridad por la luz del pasillo – Emmett se escuchaba tan triste.

-Pero Rosalie es la vida de Emmett… - me preocupe de verdad porque si Rosalie estaba así por sus problemas matrimoniales Emmett debe estar destrozado - ¿Qué más te dijo?

-Que hablaría con ella, pero no podía luchar contra un bloque de hielo… ¿Has hablado con Emmett?

-No, pero voy a llamarlo más tarde… ¿Alice lo sabe? – Bella negó y me tomo de la mano – Creo que somos los únicos que lo sabemos.

-No te preocupes estaremos para lo que necesiten.

Bajamos la escalera, y entramos en la cocina cuando Noah dejaba su platito en el lavaplatos.

-¿Ya comiste campeón? – el asintió y se abalanzó a mis brazos.

-Si papi, todas las veldudas pala que no me enfedme otla vez – lo abrace, porque yo deseo lo mismo, nunca más volver a pasar lo mismo.

-Ahora a lavarse los dientes y puedes jugar en ratito en tu dormitorio – le dijo dulcemente Bella besando su mejilla.

-la abu Sue me va a leer un cuento… - ambos miramos a Sue que sonreía por la escena.

-Claro, "Las aventuras de Madagascar" – comento Sue como que no quiere la cosa, pero desde la visita al Zoológico semanas a tras Noah no ha dejado de trasmitir de los animales y Madagascar.

-¡Yupi! – Deje a Noah en el piso y salió directo a las escaleras

-¡Ten cuidado hijo! – Bella lo siguió para asegurarse que no había problemas, mientras Carmen y Sue nos servían la cena.

-¿Hablaste con ella? – me pregunto Sue mientras la abrazaba

-Si, ya lo solucionare Sue, no te preocupes.

-Eso espero – dijo severamente pero lo arruino con su sonrisa.

-Tenemos que conversar nosotros también, después hablamos en la sala – me pellizco la mejilla como si fuera un chiquillo.

-Si señor… - respondió saliendo de la cocina.

Cenamos, o más bien cene mientras Bella revolvía y revolvía su comida y se llevaba uno que otro bocado a la boca. Finalmente, nos fuimos al living para que conversáramos con Sue y viéramos las alternativas.

-No me gusta la idea Sue – le expuse apenas se sentó con una taza humeante de té de hierbas.

-Edward… - Bella se acomodó a mi lado y subió los pies al sillón – no creo que esa sea la solución, la casa de mi padre ha estado prácticamente sola desde que nos fuimos.

-Además quiero ir a Seattle, no voy a quedarme a vivir allá, pero necesito volver, hay cosas que resolver que necesitan de mi tiempo.

-¿Pero si Jacob se vuelve violento contigo? – expuse mi mayor preocupación.

-No lo hará te lo aseguro – la mire escéptico

-No lo puedes asegurar, él no es muy predecible que digamos. Además esta el asunto que si tú vas él sabrá que Bella esta en estados unidos.

-A la larga lo va a saber Edward, además si hay que enfrentar la situación, creo que este es el momento. Por otra parte lo sabrá igual, porque venderé las acciones que él aun me administra así me desligo de ese compromiso.

-¡Pero es la empresa de tú padre! – exclamó Sue consternada.

-Pero yo no se nada de eso Sue, no quiero tener algo ahí que no me sirve, no se si estoy ganando realmente, porque hasta este momento el dinero que ha entrado en mi cuenta por ese factor ha sido variable y hace un tiempo ha mermado.

-Debes solicitar una auditoria, tiene que haber un informe – comente acercándola a mi.

-Pero significaría lo mismo, que sepa que estoy acá – me puse de pie paseándome, buscando una alternativa.

-Ya tengo la solución Sue, si vuelves a Seattle levantare una orden de alejamiento con respecto a la demanda que aun sigue curso por mi agresión, eres mi familia por ende necesita protección.

-Eso es exagerado Edward – comento Sue dejando la taza sobre la mesa – ese niñito lo vi crecer…

-Bella estuvo casada con él y el la violento… nada garantiza tú seguridad, además no sabemos como esta ahora, si tiene tratamiento, si aun esta casado, nada.

-Creo que tienes razón Edward – Bella se estremeció – no sabemos nada de Jacob en todo este tiempo, sería lo mejor.

-O te pongo guardaespaldas – sostuve mi postura al ver a Sue enrojecer.

-Nada de guardaespaldas, por favor – Bella se puso a reír por la actitud de Sue – Bueno acepto esa orden…

-¿Cuándo quieres viajar? – le pregunte volviéndome a sentar y acurrucando a Bella a mi lado.

-Apenas vuelva de vacaciones Kate, eso es en unas dos semanas.

-Perfecto, tendré lista la orden para ese momento.

-Pero Sue, tienes que estar en la navidad.

-Claro que estaré acá… soy una de las nonas.

Después aclarar las cosas, Bella entro al baño a ducharse antes de acostarse y yo tome mi celular para llamar a Emmett.

-Hermano…

-Edward, ya estaba esperando tu llamada… - mire hacia la puerta del baño entreabierta.

-¿Cómo estas? - Emmett suspiro profundamente

-¿Me aceptas de alojado en tú casa?…

-¿Tan mal?

-Estoy terminando de preparar el bolso… le dije a Emma que tenia que viajar – se escucho el cierre del bolso - odio mentirle hermano… pero Rosalie no me deja alternativa.

-Te espero… mi casa es tú casa.

-Gracias.

…

Emmett es la sombra de lo siempre ha sido, incluso los niños se han dado cuenta, primero porque cada vez que le preguntan por Emma, mi hermano se estremece y porque por más que insistan en jugar junto a Scott, nada lo entusiasma.

El sábado por la mañana estamos tomando el desayuno en el comedor, cuando Carmen nos avisa que Rosalie venia entrando.

Miramos a los niños, que recién saboreaban su cereal, y conociendo a Rosalie no será una charla tranquila.

-¿Edward me presta tu despacho? – pregunto Emmett, levantándose de la mesa sin tocar su desayuno.

-Buenos días – Rosalie entro en el comedor, Bella la miro.

-Hola, Rosalie… ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, quería hablar contigo Emmett ¿Podemos? – la humildad de su voz, nos descoloco.

-Vamos Rosalie – dijo Emmett sin mirarla a la cara – Podemos conversar en el despacho de Edward.

Los vimos salir del comedor, y mi única reacción fue tomar la mano de Bella, porque el abismo que existe entre mi hermano y su esposa es tan profundo que rogare todos los días de mi vida, para que nunca nos llegue a pasar.

Tome la última caja de la bodega y apague la luz. Mire por el ventanal del pasillo y la nieve caía copiosa en nuestro jardín.

Seguí el ruido de las risas de los niños y el sonido de villancicos que Bella había puesto desde su Ipod.

-Esta es la caja con las esferas – los niños estaban estirando sus botas para colocarlas en la chimenea.

-Ya casi tenemos listo el árbol – Bella salió de tras de él con las mejillas sonrojadas y rastros de agujas de pino sintéticas en el pelo.

Nos entretuvimos adornando el árbol, con la ayuda de los niños y Sue. Carmen nos tomo varias fotografías durante el proceso, estábamos tan divertidos en nuestra propia fiesta que no nos acordamos de que Emmett y Rosalie aun no bajaban de mi despacho.

-Voy a ver a Emmett – le susurre a Bella que tenia un poco de escarcha en la nariz, la abrace y bese.

-Verdad – miro el reloj por sobre mi hombro – llevan más de dos horas ahí.

Me fui por el pasillo, no escuchaba gritos ni nada, pero conociendo a Emmett tenia que ser igual de cuidadoso si no quería encontrarme con una escena que no sacaría de mi cabeza. Toque la puerta y la voz ronca de Emmett me indico que pasara.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunte abriendo la puerta, Rosalie estaba sentada en el sillón secándose las lágrimas y Emmett de espaldas a ella mirando hacia afuera.

-No lo sé aun hermano… - Emmett se dio la vuelta y su expresión desolada me recordó a mi hace un tiempo atrás.

-Emmett… – susurro Rosalie desde el sillón - ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Pide disculpas, deja tú puto orgullo de lado.

-Pero si te pedí disculpas – se puso de pie y camino hasta Emmett – yo me equivoque, sé que te fallé, pero te juro que nada paso entre Royce y yo… - las lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas – lo juro por Emma, por nuestra hija.

-Rosalie, eso es algo que tengo que procesar… fíjate que ese tipo se a encargado de derramar tú reputación por todo NY y dejarme a mi como un maldito cornudo… - Suficiente humillación tiene mi hermano así que me di la vuelta para salir - ¡No te vayas Edward! Rosalie tiene algo que decirte… - se soltó del abrazo de Rosalie y salió por la puerta, evidentemente desolado.

-Edward… – Rosalie se sentó en el sillón y lloro por largos minutos, acerque una silla para sentarme frente a ella – fui tan tonta…

-Rosalie, yo no te voy a juzgar, los problemas que tengas con Emmett tienen que resolverlos ustedes…

-¿Por qué eres tan noble? ¿Dónde quedo el Edward que se pasaba el mundo por delante? – me miro a los ojos tratando de buscar algo que solo ella sabía.

-Ese hombre ya no existe Rosalie, y aunque pienses lo contrario – levante los hombros indiferente – aprendí de mis errores.

-Pero siempre fuiste tan orgulloso…

-Fui, tienes razón en eso, ¿de que me sirvió? De nada, estuve a punto de perder lo más importante de mi vida, lo que realmente tiene valor… - sus ojos estaban rojos y cristalinos – No fue fácil Rosalie, no es fácil darse cuenta que eres tú el único que destruye tu propia vida.

-Yo tampoco te lo puse fácil… -limpio sus ojos, desmoronando su máscara de autosuficiencia y altivez – ni a ti, ni a Bella… - se tapo la cara con las manos – soy tan egoísta Edward, tan orgullosa… - su voz salía amortiguada por sus manos y sus sollozos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Rosalie? – Suspire, viendo a la mujer que nada afecta quebrarse frente a mis ojos - ¿Qué es lo que tenias que decirme?

-Perdón… - apenas escuche su voz, pero no iba hacer que lo repitiera, ya era bastante que lo reconociera – perdona por todo lo egoísta que he sido, por ponerte una y mil trabas en tu relación con Bella…

-Esta bien Rosalie, pero creo que la que más necesita de tú perdón es Bella, tú comportamiento la ha tenido mal estos días, ella te aprecia y le duele la forma en que confrontas… - tome su mano y la sostuve entre las mías – recuerda Rosalie, somos tú familia, no tus enemigos, cuando yo me di cuenta de esa verdad, cambio mi perspectiva.

-Gracias Edward.

-Ahora lucha por Emmett, si lo amas, nunca bajes los brazos.

Rosalie salió del despacho, un poco más calmada, yo me quede sentado en la silla mirando la nada. La ironía de la vida es que ahora estaba en la posición de contener, de aconsejar y lo más singular es que verdaderamente me interesa, ya no hay indiferencia por lo que le pasa a mi familia, a mis hermanos, mis padres y sobretodo a los niños.

Las luces intermitentes tenían hipnotizados a los niños, sentados frente al árbol cada uno al lado de su mamá, ella los miraba alternadamente disfrutando de sus expresiones. Silencioso me acerque a ellos y me senté en la mesa de centro, tocando el hombro de Bella, ella recargo su cabella en mi mano.

…

Una semana después, Emmett seguía viviendo con nosotros pero estaba más calmado con respecto a Rosalie y su relación. Hoy definitivamente el ambiente festivo llenaba la casa, éramos los anfitriones de la cena de acción de gracia.

-Me subes el cierre por favor – Bella se giro levantando su sedoso cabello y dejando al descubierto su nívea espalda.

-Con gusto – deslice mi dedo por su espalda, antes de llegar a la base del cierre, bese su cuello cuando llegue al final y la tome por la cintura – te juro que disfrutare bajándolo más tarde.

-También yo… - se giro y me beso apasionada – te amo tanto mi amor – la levante del suelo besándola y apoyándola en la pared, subí su vestido hasta la cintura, masajeando sus piernas… - eres una droga – susurro mientras se enrollaba en mi cintura.

-Eres deliciosa amor - deslice una mano hasta sus braguitas corriéndolas – ¿quieres jugar un ratito? – lamí su oreja esperando su respuesta.

-Así eres muy persuasivo – me deslice en su interior, gimiendo al sentir su suavidad – me encantas Edward – busco mi boca, mientras mi mano se perdía entre sus piernas… nuestros jadeos eran apremiantes, mi erección presa entre mis pantalones, pero en este momento estaba hambriento en su placer.

-¿Te gusta cariño? – mordisquee su labio, dejando que un delicioso gemido se escapara de su boca, intensifique mis movimientos, presionando en el lugar preciso, sintiendo sus estremecimientos y el grito de su orgasmo lo sofoque con mis besos.

-Me fascinas Edward – la baje suavemente, sin dejar de mirarla y me lleve los dedos a la boca, saboreando su miel.

-Deliciosa… - Bella se arregló el vestido y me dio un apretón sugerente en mi erección.

-Después tendrás la venganza…

Bajamos apresurados arreglándonos, aunque no podíamos hacer mucho con las arrugas de nuestra ropa.

La familia y los amigos nos esperaban en el living tomando aperitivos y los niños revoloteando por los sillones.

-Hola familia – nos acercamos a cada uno de los presentes y los amigos.

Tomado de la cintura de Bella, nos acercamos a Emmett que estaba con Emma sentada en sus piernas y apoyada en su hombro. Busque con la mirada a Rosalie y estaba cerca del ventanal mirando a su esposo, con tristeza.

Bella se acercó a Irina que estaba con Lauren tomadas de la mano, la mire alejarse contorneado sus caderas. Tome una copa que uno de los mozos que contrato Bella, para que ninguno de nuestros empleados trabajara de más y disfrutaran de la celebración junto a nosotros.

Llego el momento de sentarnos a la mesa, ya dispuesto estaba un enorme pavo que fue el esfuerzo de las mujeres de la familia. Sentados en la cabecera tome la mano de Bella y me levante con la copa en la mano.

-Quiero proponer un brindis - mire a todos que estaban tomando sus copas – quiero brindar por las oportunidades de la vida, por la felicidad y las ocasiones que están nos dan – mire a Emmett que tenia fija la mirada en su copa – brindo por mi hermosa mujer y por mis hijos… - Bella se sonrojo – por este mi hogar que esta lleno de vida, y brindo por todos y cada uno de ustedes, que sepan encontrar la felicidad… ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! – todos corearon levantando sus copas, así que me senté, un garzón arrastro una mesa con el pavo hasta mi lado, lo mire extrañado y después a Bella.

-Eres tú el dueño de casa y el anfitrión mi amor – me susurro riendo, tome los utensilios y comencé a cortar la dorada piel del pavo.

Increíblemente, tal como dijo Bella, esto era importante, por primera vez era el anfitrión, el dueño de casa y el patriarca de mi familia.

Cenamos entre conversaciones y risas, anécdotas de la familia y recuerdos familiares. Noah y Nick estaban en el living jugando con unos bloques de lego. Carlie se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, así que la acomode para llevarla a la cama.

Cambie su lindo vestido por un pijama rosado con ositos y Carlie ni se entero, la arrope y antes de salir deje prendido su espanta cuco, cerré la puerta con el corazón hinchado.

Al pie de la escalera estaba sentada Emma mirando a Nick y Noah jugar, cuando llegue a su lado levanto la vista y esbozo una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Cómo esta mi sobrina favorita? – me senté junto a ella abrazándola - ¿muchos novios?

-¡No!... los niños son sucios – bese su cabeza rubia tan parecida a Rosalie – hay unos niños de mi clase que siempre están sudados, me da asco.

-Bueno me alegro que todavía no te guste ninguno – ella se sonrojo y miro a sus primos – seguí su mirada, pero me desvié a la luz del baño de visitas a la entrada del pasillo y vi a Rosalie pararse ahí, viéndome con Emma.

-¿Has hecho tu lista para papá Noel? – me miro con los ojos grandes de la sorpresa.

-Tío, papá Noel no existe – susurro bajito para que sus primos no la escucharan – aunque los niños – apunto con la barbilla – todavía creen en él, así que papá me dijo que debo guardarme el secreto.

-Me parece bien… Entonces hago una nueva pregunta ¿Qué quieres de regalo para la navidad? – me miro con sus lindos ojos azules, y de pronto eran demasiado brillantes.

-Nada, tío – bajo la mirada y se impulso para ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué sucede cariño? – la abrace aun sentado en la escalera

-Es que si, de verdad existiera papá Noel, le pediría que… - me miro y sus lágrimas se aglomeraron en la comisura de sus ojos - …que mis papás no se divorcien, que no dejen de quererse y que papi vuelva a casa – la abrace y se puso a llorar en mi hombro, busque sobre su cabeza a Rosalie que estuvo en toda la escena.

-Todo depende de ti – le dije moviendo los labios y ella asintió enjuagándose las mejillas.

…

Después de las tres de la mañana se fueron mis padres, eran los últimos en irse al termino de la cena, postre y aperitivos. Eleazar y yo terminamos de apagar las luces y nos despedimos hasta nuestros dormitorios respectivos.

Me desabotone la camisa, caminando hasta el baño, repasando todo lo vivido en la tarde, las emociones perfectas de sentirme pleno y feliz y lo triste y desolador en las expresiones de la familia de Emmett, recordé la mirada acuosa de Emma y me sobrecogí nuevamente, pero esperanzado de que el hecho que Emmett se fuera con su familia sea un indicador de que aun las cosas se pueden solucionar.

Distraído no me percate de que Bella había entrado al baño y estaba extrañamente silenciosa.

-¿Todo bien amor? – me miro y mordió su labio, di dos pasos para liberar su labio.

-Tengo que decirte algo – busque su mirada, estaba nerviosa, comencé a preocuparme

-¿Paso algo malo? – ella comenzó a negar, camino hacia el gabinete bajo el espejo y busco algo.

-Edward, tengo un atraso de cinco días – la mire sin entender que es lo que pasaba, y que era lo que me extendió, fue hasta que lo leí,

-"Test de embarazo"… - susurre y la mire asombrado, Bella se aceró y me abrazo.

-No estoy segura, pero quería que lo hiciéramos juntos…

-¿Hacer que? – estaba nervioso, la posibilidad era demasiado maravillosa.

-El test mi amor… - me lo quito de las manos comenzó a sacarse el vestido, yo me apoye en la encimera mirando lo que hacia, salió del baño y volvió envuelta en su camisola, sin hablar, abrió el sachet del test, lo destapo y se sentó en el váter introdujo entre sus piernas el test y al segundo lo saco y le puso la tapa. - ¿Estas asustado? – pestañee cuando se puso de pie, dejo el test sobre la encimera y se lavo las manos.

-No, no estoy asustado… esto es irreal – la abrace esperanzado en la respuesta de este pequeño pedazo de plástico - ¿Cuánto tiempo se demora esto?

-Tres a cinco minutos – Bella me tomo la mano y me saco del baño, la pare y tome el test con cuidado y lo deje en el velador, mientras Bella se subía a la cama y abrazaba sus piernas.

Me senté a su lado, con la cabeza confusa, un hijo, un niño que disfrutare desde el comienzo, me volví para tomar a mi mujer, deshacer su postura y acariciar su vientre. Bella sonreía incluso aliviada por que estaba reaccionando… mi familia crece, mis hijos… mi esp… de pronto me quede estático, Bella me miro confundida sintiendo el cambio…

-¿Cásate conmigo? – nos miramos por lo que restaba de minutos y fue Bella la que estiro la mano para alcanzar el test, lo miro por un momento y espere su euforia…

-Negativo – susurro y se puso de pie frente a mi

-¿Negativo? Eso es un "no me quiero casar aun contigo" – Bella agacho la cabeza escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Es negativo para embarazo Edward… - baje la cabeza perdiendo la ilusión por el instante, pero sabia que llegaría en algún momento – y en cuanto al matrimonio, esperemos un poco – me beso y acaricio la mejilla, cerré los ojos apoyándome en su pecho, no queriendo sentir la desazón de su negativa…

-¿Llegara el día? – levanto mi cara apresada entre sus manos.

-Te lo juro, que llegara, para ambas cosas, para ser esposos y nuevamente padres – sus ojos brillaron y me empujo hacia atrás en la cama, la mire confundido y sonrió – tengo una deuda que saldar – tomo su camisón de seda y lo saco por sobre su cabeza, dejando me ver sus hermosos senos…

Nos envolvimos en el deseo, en la danza de nuestra piel desnuda, el calor abrazador del amor y un futuro prometedor. Abrazados en la gloria del placer y el estallido del orgasmo alcanzado, nuestras almas jadeantes susurraron al universo que hay eslabones irrompibles y a pesar de que minutos atrás se desvanecía una ilusión, en este momento se sembraba nuevamente… _un suave aleteo de mariposas nuevas._

-¿Sabes? – le pregunté acariciando su espalda desnuda, ella alzo la cabeza para mirarme - pague un alto precio por mis errores y mi obsesión enfermiza por lo destructivo, pero ahora Isabella, tengo más de lo que alguna vez soñé, y eso es amor, el amor de mis padres, de mis hermanos, de mis hijos y el tuyo, que es todo… Amor puro e incondicional.

-Por siempre mi Edward – susurro Bella sobre mi pecho, besándolo después.

-Por siempre mi Isabella- la envolví en mis brazos y ella se acurruco, buscando mi calor.

**Fin**

"**El precio de mi obsesión"**

**::::::::0:::::::::**

**Estoy emocionada, llego el momento de que esta historia, tan importante para mi llega a su fin, la próxima semana publicare el epilogo.**

**Mis agradecimientos a todos los que me comentan capítulo a capítulo, a los que desde un principio siguieron mis locuras y a los que se han ido sumando.**

**Muchas Gracias**

**Axavenus**


	46. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... los juegos mientras escribo son míos… como Edward Cullen… jajaja como quisiera =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 46 – Epilogo<strong>

La luz del amanecer se filtró entre las cortinas, era una luz clara de inicio de del verano, ese rayo juguetón que se coló deslizándose hasta caer caprichoso en el rostro de Edward, este se remueve hundiendo la cabeza en el pelo de su amada mujer. Entre dormido y despierto sonríe, desliza su brazo debajo del plumón blanco y alcanza el vientre redondo, aún con los ojos cerrados disfruta del calor que emana su piel y sobretodo de esa especie de energía que es la vida tomando forma.

De pronto un golpe, justo en el centro de su mano, abre los ojos porque es algo que él nunca ha vivido, se queda inmóvil, esperando que vuelva a ocurrir, pasan los minutos y esa sensación se va desvaneciendo, vuelve a mover en círculos su mano en la redondez del vientre, y ocurre nuevamente, pero esta vez Bella se despierta y se gira con rapidez poniendo la mano sobre la de él.

-¿Lo sentiste? – le pregunta con los ojos somnolientos, Edward asiente enternecido, baja el plumón cálido dejando al descubierto en vientre de Bella, se agacha y le besa panza.

-Hola bebé – susurra sobre la piel y sigue acariciando buscando nuevamente la manifestación de vida - ¡has conseguido que mami se despierte! – Bella se ríe vibrando, el trino de su risa hace sonreír a Edward – te amo tanto cariño – se empina para alcanzar su boca y la besa. -¡Al fin dejo que lo sintiera! – levanto las manos con ademanes teatrales, pero vuelve a bajar la mirada pensando en todos esos meses esperando que su hijo reaccionara a su voz y sus caricias… y él se hacia de rogar – ¿Qué eres?...

-Un alien… - responde Bella con voz de bebé y se larga a reír, Edward no le hace caso y apoya levemente la cabeza en la panza, sigue acariciando.

-¿Una nueva princesa para papá o un nuevo vaquero para mamá? – las tripas de Bella suenan bajo su oído y el cierra los ojos divertido. ¿Existe otra manera más maravillosa de comenzar el día? Se pregunta. -¿Desayuno amor?

-Jugo de naranja recién exprimido… - Bella lo ve levantarse, su pantalón de pijama esta justo sobre la curva de sus nalgas respingonas, se muerde el labio recordando las veces que ha clavado las uñas en ese trasero tan musculoso. Lo ve ponerse una camiseta y todo el movimiento revela lo fibroso de sus músculos.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Edward la mira desde el reflejo del espejo sonriendo con picardía.

-Me fascina… - responde ella, sentándose en la cama, acomodando la camiseta de él bajo su vientre – eres mi perdición.

Edward sonríe y sale de la habitación estirándose a propósito, sabiendo lo que las hormonas provocaban en su mujer.

Isabella, acomoda las almohadas, toma el elástico del velador y comienza a tejer una trenza en su cabello, nuevamente caoba, se siente plena… ya no tiene miedos y dudas, Edward es todo lo que siempre deseo y mucho más, sus hijos están creciendo bien, la salud de Noah es buena y aunque constantemente tiene que hacerse análisis las noticias siempre son favorables. La princesa de la casa es otra cosa, conversadora por todos, alegre y traviesa, siempre buscando que hacer, donde dibujar y todo el día disfrazada de su princesa favorita, "La Bella Durmiente" ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque es Bellita como su mami…

La puerta se abrió y entro Edward con una bandeja llena de los posibles antojos que al bebé se le pudieran ocurrir.

Apenas Edward deposito la bandeja ella se apodero del jugo de naranja, saboreo la acidez y el fresco dulzor en el fondo de su garganta, sintiendo esa saciedad características de los antojos.

Él la miraba fascinado por la expresión de placer que le provocaba un simple jugo de naranja, sonriendo le extendió una tostada con mermelada de frambuesa.

-Tú si sabes lo que me gusta – le beso los labios y tomo la tostada llevándosela a la boca, haciendo ruidos de satisfacción. Edward tomo el otro vaso de naranja y se lo tomo al seco, nunca le han gustado mucho las cosas ácidas, pero es vitamina pura.

-¿Los niños aun no despiertan? – pregunto Bella mirando hacia la puerta soñadora.

-Es el primer día de vacaciones mi amor – toma el bol con cereales y comienza a comer - ¿a que hora es la ecografía?

-A las tres – Bella deja una orilla de su tostada en la bandeja y sigue tomando de su jugo - ¿Quieres saber que es a estas alturas?

-No lo sé... quizás quiera la sorpresa – contesta recargando su cabeza en las almohadas - ¿Crees que es el tiempo de pensar en nombres? – la ve asentir mientras se chupa un dedo con rastros de mermelada.

-Si es niña… pensaba algo así como juntar los nombres de Esme y Renné – Se miraron y ambos negaron, la conjunción no era bonita – Lo que si se es que si es niño me gustaría que se llamara Anthony, como tú abuelo.

-Me gusta eso – respondió Edward, tocando el pelo que se desprende de su trenza improvisada - si es niña yo he pensado en Elizabeth – Ella lo miro y sonrió

-Es bello, con clase y muy Jane Austin – se burlo pero al final se estiro para besarle los labios – me gusta de verdad amor.

-¿Por qué se besan tanto? – pregunto Noah intrigado, desde la puerta. Sus padres siempre están así abrazados y besándose… en el colegio las niñas todo el tiempo quieren besarlo y a él no le gusta.

-Se aman, es como los prínchipes y las princhesas – le dice Carlie pasando debajo del brazo extendido de Noah y corre hasta la cama, pero se acuerda del bebé, así que frena y se sube suavemente. Ella quiere que el bebé sea una niña, así sería Cenicienta o Blanca Nieves… Mira a su papá y se pone entre sus piernas, mientras su hermano se acomoda al lado de la mamá.

-Hoy sentí al bebé – les cuenta Edward sonriendo. Carlie mira a su mamá quien le estira el brazo. Edward se levanta y toma la bandeja dejándola en la cómoda.

Bella levanta su camiseta y se acomoda como casi todos los días para que los hermanos disfruten hablándole al bebé.

-¿Cuándo nacerá él bebe mami? – Pregunto Carlie besando la panza de su madre.

-En septiembre – Ella cuenta con sus deditos porque aprendió los meses del año en el jardín.

-junio, julio, agosto…- piensa por un momento frunciendo el ceño igual que Edward - ¡sedtiembre! Cuatros meses – Noah la mira divertido desde el otro lado del vientre de Bella.

-Cuatro, Carlie… no "cuatros" - ella lo mira y poniendo su pelo ondulado detrás de la oreja y le saca la lengua.

Apoyado en el dintel de la cama, Edward los escucha interactuar, reírse y disfrutar del embarazo tanto como él lo hace.

Recuerda el embarazo de Leah, la verdad es que prácticamente no estuvo ahí… después Carlie, tampoco pudo disfrutar, pero aleja esos sentimientos tristes, ahora todo era distinto y maravilloso. Bella levanta la mirada y le susurra un te amo.

…

Un mes más tarde, Rosalie estaba sentada abanicándose en la consulta, esperando que la atiendan. Esta nerviosa, esperanzada que Emmett alcance a llegar, esta es la última sesión de ayuda matrimonial y los avances han sido maravillosos.

Sonríe al comprender que la vida sin amor, no vale nada. ¿Quién fue que lo dijo? Ahh claro, Edward… ¿Quién diría que el terminaría siendo casi su mejor amigo? Bueno seamos sinceros, es su mejor amigo.

-Hola preciosa – Rosalie levanta la mirada y ve a su hombre, grande y varonil sonreírle, marcando esos hoyuelos que tanto le gustan.

-Hola amor – se besan suavemente, porque hasta eso han aprendido, a controlar todos sus impulsos, porque sabían que se amaban con locura, pero con el tiempo su única forma de comunicarse había sido el sexo, loco y desenfrenado, pensó Emmett… bueno sigue siendo desenfrenado, pero donde no provoque traumas a nadie - ¿Termino bien la cirugía? – Se sentó junto a su hermosa mujer y tomo su mano.

-Sí, un tumor en un perro galgo retirado – contesto entrelazando sus dedos, comparando la pequeña y delgada mano de Rosalie, contra la mole de él. - ¿Nos dará un diploma? – pregunto apuntando hacia la puerta de la consulta.

-Sería entretenido – su mujer extendió la mano frente a ellos – "Se otorga este diploma por aprender a ser felices" – Ambos se miran por varios minutos hasta que la doctora los llama, se ponen de pie, pero Rosalie detiene a Emmett y le entrega una bolsa con un regalo en el interior – no lo abras hasta que salgamos - dicho esto se adelanto y entro en la consulta.

Emmett miro hacia la puerta, sintiéndose levemente culpable, él no pensó en un regalo…

…

Bella estaba sentada en la reposera mirando a los niños que estaban en la piscina bañándose. Levanta los lentes de sol, buscando a su mejor amiga. A lo lejos ve a Kate doblando la esquina con Hugo en brazos ¿Dónde se habrá metido Alice?

Protegida de los gritos alegres de los niños, estaba Alice con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, mirando la nada aunque habían escaleras, casi estaba segura.

-¿Gemelos? – susurro

-Sí hermana, Rose acaba de darme la noticia, fíjate que nos graduamos de la consejería matrimonial y ahora vamos a ser padres nuevamente y ¡Dos!

-¿Dos? ¿Gemelos? – volvió a susurrar consternada, porque a pesar que ella adora a sus hijos… nunca le había asustado la posibilidad de que el gen le tocara a ella…

-¡Ya aterriza Alice! – La reprendió Emmett – Avísale a todos porque hoy celebraremos en mi casa… espera, yo llamo a mamá – dicho eso y corto, Alice pestañeo y bajo el teléfono.

De pronto de ella salió un chillido, recién caía en cuenta que su hermano volvía a ser feliz… ¿pero que era eso de la graduación? En fin no tenia importancia… ¡Gemelos! Giro sobre sus talones y salió rauda a contarle a Bella.

-¡Bella vamos a ser tías otra vez! – grito saliendo hacia el jardín de la piscina. Bella alzo la cabeza, al verla aparecer toda eufórica y gritando.

-¿De que hablas Alice? – su mejor amiga, se llevo la mano al pecho tranquilizándose.

-Emmett y Rose… – respiro profundo – va a ser padres… - desvió la mirada hacia la piscina donde estaba su diablillo Nicholas, comprobó que todo estaba bien y se volvió a su amiga - ¡Gemelos!

-¡Que felicidad! – Bella se toco el vientre, alegre porque siempre ha estado segura que cuando viene un niño más al mundo es porque Dios aún espera maravillas de los hombres…

Una parrillada, la primera del verano.

Edward miro a su esposa mientras él tomaba una cerveza, su vestido de gasa tan ligero y a la vez llamativo, le quedaba de maravilla. La ve sonreír contagiada por la felicidad de Emmett, que vuelve a contar la historia de como Rose le da la noticia, que serán padres y nada menos que de dos bebés.

Su nueva mejor amiga y cuñada esta resplandeciente, la ve acercarse y en las manos lleva una ensaladera a la mesa, Alice aparece detrás de ella deja una bandeja con cubiertos y servilletas para la comida. Bella estira la mano y comienza a doblar las servilletas, mientras escucha la conversación.

Entiende a su hermano, y recuerda su consejo cuando esperaba a Noah, que ser padre al principio da miedo, pero después es maravilloso…

-¿En que piensas hijo? – Carlisle se sienta a su lado, con una cerveza en la mano.

-Sólo cosas que pasamos Emmett y yo – tomo un sorbo de la cerveza, fijándose en Jasper que le enseñaba a Nicholas y Noah como hacer la carne en la parrilla y no morir en el intento. Carlisle suspira al mirar a sus nietos – ¡Abuelo chocho otra vez! – Edward palmea la pierna de su padre al escucharlo suspirar y este sonríe.

-Estoy muy feliz, es decir lo estamos con tú madre, ella esta eufórica – Carlisle busca a Esme con la mirada y como si tuviera un radar ella lo mira y le sonríe – hace más de treinta y cinco años con tú madre soñamos con esto – mira a su alrededor y Edward lo imito - tener una familia disfrutando los unos con los otros - Se quedaron en silencio contemplando como interactuaban todos los que conformaban la familia Cullen.

Edward sopeso las palabras de su padre, ese sueño que nace del amor de un matrimonio joven, con expectativas y altruismo, que comienzan a cimentar poco a poco su propio imperio. ¿Cuan importante fue no perder la visión de lo que querían construir?

-Gracias papá – le dice de repente su hijo mayor y él lo mira extrañado, sin entender porque agradece. Edward adivinando la pregunta silenciosa de su padre se adelanta – por no aceptar ese puesto de trabajo en el buffet de abogados y por sobre todo el no tranzar la familia, por un poco más de dinero – Edward se sonroja mientras su padre lo mira asombrado – gracias por todas las horas que me diste, por tú paciencia y sobre todo por tu presencia durante toda mi vida.

-Gracias hijo – Ambos se miran y se abrazan llenos de emociones, dejando atrás esas recriminaciones egoístas de un Edward adolescente. El mira a su hijo, que ya es un hombre y se siente orgulloso, porque en algún momento pensó que no lo había hecho bien con Edward, pero ahora sabe que no se equivoco.

La parrillada fue un éxito, los niños jugaron felices, los adultos disfrutaron de la felicidad de sus hermanos e hijos.

Emmett besa la mano de Rosalie, siempre supo que era la mujer de su vida, con ese carácter, con ese porte altanero la amo desde que la vio por primera vez, la adoro aun más cuando juntos se hicieron activistas para salvar a los animales y de luna de miel, fueron a pelear por las ballenas asesinadas… fue su diosa el día que en el camarote improvisado que compartían en las gélidas aguas de la antártica le dijo que estaba embarazada. Ahora anotando otro punto a su favor, entregándole una caja con dos pares de zapatillas pequeñas y una ecografía, se dio cuenta que la vida sería nada sin su osita…

…

Esme se desmaquillaba en el baño, antes de meterse a la ducha y sacarse el olor a humo del pelo, por más que evito estar cerca de la parrilla, no fue suficiente. Mirando su reflejo, nota el paso de los años en su rostro, las famosas patas de gallo y una que otra arruguita en su ceño, pero es feliz, jamás ha pensado en la cirugía y menos en ponerse bótox y quedar sin expresión alguna, porque si tenia arrugas no eran de tristeza al contrario eran de tantas veces que ha tenido que reír, tantas veces que a disfrutado de la vida, de sus hijos y ahora de sus nietos… suspira, siempre quiso una familia numerosa, muchos hijos y muchos nietos… y aunque la vida le dio solo tres hijos, pero cada uno agrego a un compañero, dándole hijos políticos para ella y así el eslabón del amor fue dejando su rastro, uniendo generaciones.

Comprobó el agua de la ducha, y se metió en ella disfrutando de la calidez tanto del agua, como de su corazón.

…

La luz amenazadora del refrigerador acusa su visita nocturna, pero no pudo resistirse las ganas de comer pudin de almendras. Saca la tapa del tupper ware y hunde la cuchara saboreándose con anticipación, mira la cuchara rebosante de pudin y se la lleva a la boca, suspira y cierra los ojos al sentir como se derrite en su boca.

De pronto se acuerda de Rebecca, lo feliz que se ponía cada vez que Bella comía pudin, la extrañaba y lamentaba estar tan lejos, que ni siquiera le puede dejar una flor personalmente. Se apoya en la isla de la cocina, y siente deslizar una lágrima por sus mejillas. ¿Quién diría que ya con 34 semanas aun era presa de las hormonas? Sonríe y se vuelve a reprender, toma otra cucharada y sigue disfrutando, cuando la luz se enciende y es pillada con las manos en el pudin.

-¿Podrías avisarme cuando desapareces a las 3 de la madrugada? – Bella mira a Edward con su pelo desordenado, sin camiseta, estirándose dejando escapar un bostezo, tan sensual que ya no tiene deseos de más pudin…

-Tenia un antojo… - le responde con un puchero y cerrando el tupper ware se acerca a él y lo abraza – no me retes… -Edward la observa, esta tan loco de amor y deseo por ella.

-Lo siento señora, usted será reprendida por su osadía – los ojos de Bella brillan expectantes con el juego – camine en línea recta hasta la habitación donde recibirá su castigo – obediente deja de abrazarlo y comienza a caminar hacia la escalera, sintiendo el cosquilleo y la ansiedad apoderarse de ella, tiene el impulso de mirar hacia atrás… - no se detenga o el castigo será mucho peor – da un respingo y alcanza la escalera subiéndola sin dar muestras de la emoción que la embarga.

Edward la ve avanzar contorneando las caderas, ella puede estar muy embarazada, pero jamás dejara de ser sensual para él, apaga la luz de la cocina sintiendo como ya su miembro comienza a despertarse, se cobrara caro este atrevimiento, se acomoda la erección y va detrás de su mujer antojadiza.

Apenas entra en la habitación ve a Bella de pie al costado de la cama, expectante y deseosa… él se acerca a ella, agachándose hasta sus labios pasa la lengua por ellos, sintiendo el dulzor del pudin, Bella se empina levemente pero él se aleja.

-Aquí mando yo señora – toma su trenza y la desliza entre sus dedos -¡Suéltese el pelo! – Ella obediente se saca el elástico y con los dedos deshace la trenza, desafiándolo con la mirada – así me gusta… obediente. – de pie frente a ella, Edward la analiza sabiendo que lo desea tanto como él a ella. Se acerca a ella y tomando el dobladillo de su camiseta lo saca suavemente por sobre sus hombros.

-¿Le gusta lo que ve señor? – ella lo tienta, y al sentir sus manos sobre sus pechos se estremece.

-¡Silencio! – él la gira y la insta a sentarse sobre la cama para después descansar su espalda en la cama, pero con las piernas colgando – es usted muy insolente, además de ser una escurridiza a media noche, no acata ordenes… - se empina sobre ella y tomando las tiras de su tanga casi perdida en su vientre las rompe. Ella gime, llevándose una mano a la boca, su respiración se vuelve errática de deseo.

Bella levanta la cabeza, buscando a su torturador, pero no es mucho lo que puede ver, hasta que siente sus rodillas alzarse bajo los hombros anchos y fuertes de Edward, con esa tortura, jamás dejara de escabullirse a media noche…

…

Detrás de las cortinas, Noah mira a Carlie colorear un cuento de las princesas, esta concentrada tratando de no salirse de la línea. Él quiere mucho a su hermana, tienen el mismo pelo, los mismos ojos, salvo su piel que es distinta, pero igual la quiere…

De pronto Carlie levanta la cabeza y sonríe burlona a Nick que aparece por la esquina, porque aun no encuentra a su hermano, ella hace rato se aburrió de ese juego de esconderse y mejor es pintar.

-¡Noah siempre hace trampa! – Nick se deja caer en el sillón con fuerza, es tan grande para su edad, fortachón y travieso. El siempre piensa que será tan grande como su tío Emmett, y a él también le gustan los animales, por eso en el patio de su casa, donde guardan las mangueras del jardín él tiene una cajita con varios insectos, les lleva ramitas y hojas para que coman, de todos esos insectos el prefiere los caracoles, porque a las niñas le dan asco.

-¡No es tampa! – Carlie vuelve a tomar su crayón y revisa su trabajo, sólo se paso un poquito, después mira a Nick que estaba enfadado – ¿Si te ligo donde esta mi hedmano el gana?

-No mejor lo sigo buscando… - Carlie alza los hombros y vuelve a su dibujo.

Nick dejo de buscar a Noah hace más de diez minutos, finalmente se aburrió así que fue en busca de Kate porque ya le sonaba su tripa.

-¿Eres como un relojito? – le dijo Kate sonriendo a Nick – Ya tenemos lista la leche y la merienda.

-¡Yupi! – Nick se adelanta y se sube a la silla de la cocina, Carmen le acerca el plato con un trozo de brownie.

Kate, deja a Hugo en la silla de bebes y al pasar despeina a Nick, va en busca de sus niños regalones, que a diferencia de Nick, nunca se acuerdan de que tienen que comer.

Va al living y ve a Carlie entretenida coloreando, le toca el hombro y ella la mira.

-Es hora de la merienda princesa – Carlie sonríe feliz y se pone de pie - ¿Sabes donde esta tu hermano?

-Sip – levanta su mano e indica las cortinas. Kate va en busca de Noah y lo encuentra ovillado durmiendo – ahí nunca lo va a encontrar Nick – susurra Carlie junto a Kate y esta sonríe, son niños tan adorables, y pensar que en el segundo piso recién comienza el proceso para que otro hermoso niño amado y esperado venga al mundo.

-Respira… retiene… bota… - Bella repetía en susurros las indicaciones de Alice –viene otra – cerro los ojos, quedándose quieta esperando que el dolor que nacía en su espalda la travesara hasta su pelvis, apretó el brazo de Edward mientras el dolor arremete.

La puerta se abre y es Esme, quien sonríe a Bella.

-Acabo de ver a los niños y están merendando – Bella y Edward continúan con el paseo por el dormitorio, mientras Alice anota la hora de la última contracción

-¿Cómo vamos? – pregunta Esme, fijándose en la palidez de Edward por primera vez

-Progresando ya pasamos a cada veinte y llevamos casi siete horas. Deberías acostarte un rato Bella, debes descansar.

Esme levanta las cobijas y acomoda los almohadones para que Bella se acueste.

-Quiero ducharme primero… - Edward mira a su madre y hermana preocupado

-Mi amor, ¿será bueno? – Bella se sienta en la cama y él se arrodilla entre sus piernas y acaricia su panza con tanto cuidado como si fuera a quebrarse - ¿Cuánto tiempo más te dolerá? – ella le sonríe a pesar de que esta sudada e incomoda

-Unas horas más amor, debes ser fuerte, te necesito a mi lado - acaricia su mejilla y besa suavemente sus labios.

-¡Esta lista la ducha! – Grita Alice desde el baño – Edward, báñate con ella por seguridad.

Ambos asienten, Edward ayuda a Bella para que se levante y la lleva al baño, con cuidado la desviste, él en un segundo esta desnudo, y la alza suavemente para que entre en la lluvia tibia.

Bella gime al sentir el agua tibia recorrer su cuerpo, inmediatamente se siente más relajada y se deja enjabonar por Edward. Esta enternecida, no puede imaginar alguien mejor para ser el padre de sus hijos… tienen dos pero esta es la primera vez, que hacen esto. Se gira entre sus brazos y lo besa suavemente.

-Te amo tanto mi amor

-Amor, estoy asustado – Edward se confiesa dejando que las lágrimas se confundan con el agua tibia – como podemos hacer esto más llevadero para ti, no quiero verte sufrir.

-No sufriré Edward, te aseguro que apenas nazca nuestro bebé y lo tengamos en brazos se nos pasara todo.

-Eres tan valiente – la ayudo a salir de la tina y la envolvió en el albornoz que Alice había dejado para ella. Él se cubrió con una toalla la cintura y la ayudo a salir. Esme y Alice en operación de ayuda, la vistieron y acostaron mientras Edward se vestía en el walking closet.

Cuando salió vestido sólo quedaba Esme en la habitación, sosteniendo la mano de Bella que gemía aguantando la nueva contracción. Su madre le sonrió reconociendo el miedo en sus verdes ojos.

-Tranquilo hijo, controla las contracciones, en frecuencia. Cuando sean de cada diez, nos iremos a la clínica, para que monitoreen el bebé – Se levanto y anotando en la libreta que tenia Alice en la mano se la entrego – Aprovecha de descansar y si Bella puede dormir que lo haga. Te mandare algo de comer, yo estaré con los niños un rato.

Su madre cerro la puerta y el miro la libreta y el lápiz. ¿Cada diez minutos? Observo a Bella y tenía los ojos cerrados, y el pelo envuelto en la toalla, lentamente comenzó a deshacer el turbante y con suaves toques comenzó a secar su cabello.

Bella lo vio levantarse perdiéndose en el baño, al cabo de unos minutos llego con su cepillo y ella lo dejo cepillarle el pelo.

Ya sentía esa tirantez en su vientre, señal de la contracción, ella no recordaba que el proceso con Carlie fuera así.

-Edward, tómala de la espalda y ayúdala a pujar – Edward obedeció paso sus fuertes brazos debajo de la espalda de Bella, esperando la orden del doctor.

-¡Ahora! Isabella vamos, le veo el pelo… - Edward de la emoción se inclino para ver el pelo de su bebe, soltando levemente a Bella - ¡Vamos con esta contracción saldrá la cabeza! ¡Puja! – Otra vez con fuerza ayudo a su mujer y efectivamente la cabecita de su hijo o hija salía, beso la frente de Bella aun ayudándola a hacer presión, mientras el doctor maniobraba para que salieran los hombros.

-Es una niña – exclamó el doctor en el momento que el aire se rompió con el fuerte llanto de su hija.

De pronto el mundo se detuvo, toda la magia del universo se condensaba en este momento, en cámara lenta vio que el medico le ponía sobre el pecho de Bella su bebé, Edward las miro a ambas, y estiro la mano para tocar a su hija, su pequeña Elizabeth.

-¿Quieres cortar el cordón umbilical? - El mundo volvió a su tiempo real con la pregunta del médico y tomando tembloroso las tijeras que le extendían corto donde le indicaban. Las enfermeras tomaron a la niña y comenzaron a limpiarla y estimularla.

Entre el cansancio y las lágrimas de felicidad que nublaban su vista, Isabella, trataba de no perder detalle de las reacciones de Edward, él miraba hacia su hija, pero sin dejar de estar a su lado, y amo tanto ese gesto, así como tanto el rastro de lágrimas emocionadas que surcaron su rostro que se lleno de amor y gratitud.

Recuerda sus propias sensaciones cuando nació Carlie, en ese instante anhelo tener a Edward viviendo con ella ese proceso y se sintió tan culpable, tan egoísta… ahora él estaba a su lado, casi podía sentir su el latido de su corazón, ¿a que debo temerle? Se pregunto.

-Acepto – él se volvió y la miro, confundido aun por todo lo que sentía…

-¿Qué dices mi amor? – Edward se acercó a su rostro y lo escruto con sus ardientes ojos verdes. Ya no existen temores, ni traumas, nada que le impida unir su vida con él, aun más de lo que ya está.

-Acepto casarme contigo.

**Dedicado a mi hermosa Annie Sofía, eres mi vida.**

**::::::::::::::::o:::::::::::::::::**

**El momento de los agradecimientos:**

**A mi esposo, mi amado Raúl que robe parte de nuestro tiempo para navegar en las olas de la imaginación, y él entendiendo mi sueño y mis anhelos siempre me apoyo, te amo mi vida.**

**También a mis inseparables amigas y compañeras de locuras, Rocío, Karina y Nathy, que me han apoyado todo el tiempo y han sido mis editoras y críticas para que pueda seguir creciendo.**

**Y a todos los que me han comentado, por esos más de 1.000 comentarios entre Fanfiction y el Blog, no puedo dejar de agradecerles por su tiempo, su ánimo y sobretodo por el entusiasmo.**

**También a ese lector anónimo que disfruta de igual manera capitulo a capitulo porque de verdad nunca pensé tener tanto nivel de visitas en ambas páginas… **

**Tampoco puedo dejar de agradecer a Stephanie Meyer, porque creo una hermosa historia, que nos dejo a tantas y tantas como yo locas por esta pareja hermosa de Bella y Edward, también por el hecho de que dejo espacios para que nuestra loca imaginación pudiera llenar y por esa genialidad y simpleza le agradezco de corazón.**

**Y por último pero no menos importante a mi hermosa hija, que creció mientras su mamá soñaba y daba vida a esta historia, porque también ella me dio de su tiempo… **

**A todos y a todas… ¡hasta la próxima locura!**

**Gracias Totales**

**Axavenus**


End file.
